I Want You To Want Me
by The Perisher
Summary: 'Mr Popular' Edward Cullen, and 'The Freak' Isabella Swan, just got dumped by their first loves. Now they must work together to make their ex's realize what their missing out on. Pretending to fall in love, will they truly develop feelings for each other?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey this is my first Fanfic so be nice. lol. I don't have the best grammar or spelling, but i do have a stories to tell and i hope you like them. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. (But now i heard her college room mate come up with that idea or something)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"You're breaking up with me?" I was shock. We've been together since junior high.

"It's not you, it's me." was she kidding me. She was going to use that line and on my bed, where I was planning to make out with her today. We'll there goes my buzz.

"Don't pull that crap on me. What did I do this time?" it was always me.

'_You're late.' _

'_You don't care.' _

'_You're always with your friends.'_

'_You hurt my feelings.'_

It was always me.

"Look Edward, high school is nearly over and we're heading in different directions-"

"I'm going to Harvard and you're going to Brown. What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at her. I purposely chose Harvard to be close to her.

"Look. I don't want to be that girl who takes her high school romance with her to college. And I know you're not ready for a long distance relationship." She said calmly.

"Tany-" I begged.

"Come on Edward! We break up and make up every five weeks. We've been together since junior high. Off and on. I just don't think you're ready for a serious relationship." She said. Yeah we break up often. But it wasn't official break up. It was more like 'you're late and I'm not going to talk to you for a week' kind of fights. But we had so much fun in the past years.

"Look, we've been through hell and back. We're made for each other. Yeah we had our bad times, but how about all the good times? You just can't let that all go? Our history-" I grovelled

"Exactly, it's history. And I need to be with someone who isn't going to leave me to 'hang out with the guys' and get jealous with every guy that looks at me, fight for me. Edward, you're not the type of guy a girl can hold his hand in public. You're more of… umm… arm around the shoulder, which is fine, but not really mature boyfriend behaviour. I feel like a statue girlfriend." Now she was the one raising her voice. Is it wrong from me to be turned on right now? I do love the make up sex. I'll just play her game like always.

"You want me to hold your hand. Fine! I'm not going to put my arm around your shoulder. Dammit Tanya, what do you want a teddy bear that says 'I heart you', I'll get you one-"

"It doesn't count if I have to tell you what I need. You should just know. But that's not you. You can't be the typical boyfriend. You'll never have a cute nickname for a girl. You'll never just want to talk. You'll never changer for anyone. Edward, I need a man that's the 'boy next door', my 'prince charming'." She was raising her voice

"Who am I then?" I yelled. She inhaled.

"Umm… you're more the 'high school sweetheart', 'the jock', the best-looking guy in high school, the school president. See you're more of a high school boyfriend not a college boyfriend." Why was she so calme? And when did this whole 'someone else' come up.

"Who is he?" I sneered

"There is no one."

"Tanya." I groaned . I knew Tanya. She didn't make up decisions without a net to catch her. Who was that net?

"Fine. I've met someone. He goes to Fork High but after graduation he's going to Brown with me. He is all that I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Sweet, kind and loving." She pleaded with me. Her eyes filled with the same love that she once has for me.

"What is his name?" I growled

"Jacob Black" she muttered. I never heard that name. He was at Forks High?

"WHO?"

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Jacob Black.

_My neighbor._

_My best friend._

_My boyfriend._

_My love._

_My life._

I'm waiting at my front porch for him to come on his motor cycle. We planned to go to the beach today, but I don't think the weather is going to be good. I'm wearing my favourite black jeans, a band shirt (also black) and my favourite leather jacket, which is a little to big for me, but very comfortable and my hair was in a messy bun with strand framing my face. The best thing about Jake is, he not like the other boys at high school. He doesn't like the whole cheerleader type. God I hate high school. Can't wait to go to college and meet some real people, not this plastic fakes.

Yeah, high school wasn't easy for me. I never really fit in. You had the cheerleaders, jocks, popular kids, chess geek, nerd, wannabe popular kids and fake emo freaks who just wanted attention. I was more of the invisible girl. Anyone said the name 'Isabella Swan' and the whole class went 'who?' At least I had Jake and his friends. I never really liked hanging out with girls. It was always like _'you flirted with the boy I like'_,_ 'you sleep with my ex, whom I still have feeling for' _or _'can't believe she's wearing that!'_ Constant back stabbing. With the guys it was all cool. No drama, no _'OMG we are wearing the same outfit' _and no looking stunning all the time just so we can be accepted. It was my _clique_.

However Jake was the only one who went to Fork high with me, all the other boys lived in La Push. Yeah, and next year all the boys are going there separate ways, but we will keep in contact. At least Jake and I will be at the same college. _Toor __University_ in California. Finally, sunshine. Can't wait for the beaches and the warm weather, better than Fork's. A new beginning. In a few months, it will be my eighteen birthday. And the only person I want to spend it with is Jake. Finally I hear the loud roar of his motorcycle, he must be close. I jump of my front porch and run down the steps, carefully not tripping over. I waited on the curve for him, with my personalised helmet in my hands.

Finally I saw him coming, and he stopped in front of my driveway. He took his dark helmet off and I saw his beautiful face. Soon, very soon.

"Finally. How long does it take you? So what did you do at Seth's place" I said as I hopped on the back of the motorcycle, snaking my arms around his waist and leaning my cheek against his back.

Seth and his sister Leah were also at Forks, but Seth was 4 years my junior. Leah was in my art class, she was really bitter, however once you get to know her she's okay.

Something was wrong. Jake was tense. I lifted my head and looked over his shoulder to see his face. He was looking directly at me turning his head over his shoulder. His eyes, they looked apologetic. He finally spoke, his voice dry.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**AN: **

**'Toor University' is made up and all fiction. I'm from Australia and don't know much of the American colleges, so i made one up instead. **

**Ummm... i watched 'Drive me crazy' a couple of weeks ago. Sooo.... that was mostly my** **inspiration.**

**Plz review, so i don't feel like i'm talking to my self.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just Edward and Bella moping around. It kind of shows why their ex's dump them.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**EPOV **

"What the hell happened to you?" said Alice as she jumped on my bed, still in her cheerleader out fit. Alice was one of my friends and my only 'girl' friend. She usually came to my house after practice. Her parents were out on business and mum insists her coming over to your place. I never minded before until now. I wanted to be alone.

Edward Cullen. 

_- __School president. _

_- __Sport champion._

_- __Captain of the soccer team._

_- __GPA of 4.0._

Got dumped. Dumped real bad. By the girl he loves. His first love. How to explain that to Alice. "Tanya and I broke up." I mumbled in the pillow case. I was lying on my bed, on my stomach.

"Hmm. I give it 48 hours." She giggled.

"Nah. It's for real this time. She said something like I wasn't mature enough. That I wasn't boyfriend material." I exhaled in the pillow.

"Well that is different from her 'are your friends more important then me?' act. But seriously I'll let her cool down. She'll be back. She always is." Alice started patting my back.

"Huh. You now the funny thing she made this fake guy up. Yeah, she said he went to our school." I humourlessly chuckled in the musty pillow.

"Really? What's he name?" she asked.

"Why does it matter? It was a fake name." I muttered. I don't care if she named him Spunk Ransom. She was lying to me. Alice was silent, still waiting. I was the school president, I think I would know him if he was at Forks high. Tanya should have known that. "Jacob Black." I grunted in the pillow. Why did she choose that name?

"Ohhh. Hmmm... Really? Jacob." She shrugged. Wait did she now him? I sprang of the pillow and faced Alice, whose eyes were wide open in surprise from my sudden movement.

"You know him?" Maybe he was outside of Forks or something.

"Umm… I think he's in Emmet's metal work class?" she questioned her self. What? There was a Jacob Black. Why haven't I heard of him? "He's kind of the 'strong and silent' type. He's kind of an outsider. I see him hanging out with his… hmm."

"What?" I was inpatient for more information on Black.

"I don't think it's the same guy. Maybe his has a similar last name… or the first name. I don't know. Anyway I'm getting something to eat." She huffed, jumped of my bed and started walking to exit my room.

"Why do you say that about him?" first she was absolute positive about it being him and now…?

She stopped at my doorway, her back facing me ad she turned her head to look my way.

"Because the Jacob Black I'm thinking of has a girlfriend like for… ever." And she walked out.

He has a girlfriend? Or maybe he had a girlfriend? I have to find this out. What's going on? Tanya and I were so much in love. And then Joe Black comes and kills it. Tomorrow's Monday. I'll talk to her at school and see who this Black is. He stole her from me and I'm getting her back.

No matter what!

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell happened to you?" Leah shouted as she entered my room. But I could barely hear her over the music.

I was lying on my bed, my head fallen of the edge of the bed. Everything was upside down. I was looking at my window, the curtains blocking me to see his house or his bedroom. His bedroom window faces mine. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't. I didn't want my heart to crack ever time I saw him, but I knew it will. Maybe he wasn't even there but where could he be?

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days _

_Since you took your love away _

_I go out every night and sleep all day _

_Since you took your love away _

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want _

_I can see whomever I choose _

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant _

_But nothing ... _

_I said nothing can take away these blues, _

_'Cause nothing compares ... _

_Nothing compares to you _

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" she yelled over the song. I could sense her rolling her eyes.

_It's been so lonely without you here _

_Like a bird without a song _

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling Tell me baby where did I go wrong-_

The music was abruptly stopped. I didn't move I just kept looking at my dark purple curtains, only seeing his face.

_Where did I do wrong?_

"God. It smells like something died in here." Leah screeched.

"You okay, Bells?" Seth asked.

I didn't even realize they were here. I was too in the moment. I guess Sue is here too.

I still had my head upside down, I couldn't see them. Leah walked in front of me and was about to open the curtains.

"You need light and some fresh air in here. I feel like I'm being suffocated." She was about to open the curtains.

"NO!" I begged. She dropped her hand to her side, shrugged her shoulders and muttered 'fine'.

As Leah was walked back around to where she was before, Seth walked around my bed and knelled in front of me with a timid smile, he had something in his hands.

"I brought you ice-cream." He smiled.

"Oh please. You eat half the tub on the ride here!" she argued. Here we go again.

"It was melting! I had to eat it before it turned to a milkshake instead!" he yelled back at her.

"Whatever, you're such a pi-"

"What flavour?" I asked. I didn't feel ice-cream right now, I just wanted to stop yelling.

"Your favourite. Cookies and cream." Seth smiled.

I kept looking at the curtain, not responding to the ice-cream. Jake doesn't like cookies and cream. His favourite is mint and choc. I hate mint. Maybe that's what it was?

Seth placed the tub on the floor next my head.

"Charlie's freaking out. He called mum and us over to check you out. What happened?" He asked softly.

"Jake… broke-"

"What the hell did he break this time?" Leah had anger in her voice. She never liked Jake.

"My heart" I whispered to myself.

"What?" they both asked, not hearing me the first time.

"Me. He broke up with me." I sobbed. Why? What did I do wrong? Is it because I don't like mint?

"What?" Leah grabbed my wrists and pulled me to sit up on the bed. I let out a huge sob and cried.

"He… said… 'we needed to talk'… and then… he said we… we… weren't meant to be." I tried to tell them but I could because I was crying the whole way through.

Was it because I was a cry baby, that he left?

"Oh Bella." Seth said as he got on my bed and started rubbing my back.

"What do you mean 'ohhh Bella'. Bells did you kick him in the balls'. What happened? Is there someone else? I'll kill that bitch! Tell me!" Leah grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"No. I asked him if there was any one else. He said no. I asked if it was something I did, he said 'It's not you, it's me.' And told me… that he sees me as a… friend. And that I mean a lot to him. That I'm his best frie-" I couldn't finish.

What did that mean? We have known each other since we were kids. He was my neighbor. We had sleepovers. We did what best friend do. What was wrong of him to see me as a friend?

We got together on my thirteen birthday. He was my first kiss. And at that time I wanted him to be my only and last kiss. Who am I kidding? I still want him to be all that and more. I was crying in my hands. Why?

"Ohhh…" Seth said in understanding.

"What? What do you know Seth?" I turned my whole body to him. Waiting. Maybe he knew what this whole thing meant.

"Nothing, nothing. I don't know anything. Especially anything on why Jake broke up with you." He was lying. He kept on shaking his head and stuttering.

"Spell it you homo!" Leah yelled at her younger brother. Seth took a deep breath.

"Okay. Last Friday me and guys were watching the swim suit competition for Miss Universe-"

"Big surprise." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't watching something like Mr. Universe so shut up. You're just jeal-"

"Seth." I pleaded.

"Oh, yeah. So the guys were talking about which one they thought was mighty fine. And then some how the conversation lead to…" he stopped not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"Umm… you know… if Jake… saw you… in… a… umm… bathing suit or… less," He mumbled, still not meeting my eyes. I could feel the blush creeping.

"And… if… you looked…"

"Yeah?" I asked he was taken so long.

"Mighty fine." He said quickly, but I could hear him clearly. So could Leah.

"You pig! Is that what you talk about with our friend? What if someone talk like that about mum or me?"

"No. It's not what it sounds like sis. We were just messing around. You know the alpha male. I wasn't even in the convers-"

"What did he say." I blurted. I wanted to know what he thought about my body. I never wore anything revealing, but maybe he thought about it. I was beginning to blush harder.

"Bella I don't think you want-" Seth looked nervous.

"Spell it you perv!" Leah ordered him.

"He said that he never thought you in that way. He said that you would never wear anything revealing, even just in front of him. That you don't like him…ummm… grabbing you in… ummm… places. And that he has gotten use to it. He likes hanging out with you. You feel like one of the guys. He said you were very cute, not… sexy. That he has this need to help and protect you but… he doesn't have a hunger to be with you. That he doesn't have raw passion for you. You're his best friend"

I froze. So that's why he broke up with me. I wasn't _sexy_. He wanted sexy. I thought he liked me just the way I am. Looks like Renee was right. Look are important.

"I can't believe you. Why did you tell her that? You know how she feels right now because of you and your friends?"

"You told me to tell you!"

"Yeah, I told you to jump of the cliff so many times and you still haven't done that yet. Tell your friend that they are a bunch of-"

"I'm tried." I stated in a monotone.

"Look Bella we can stay." Leah tried to soothe me, patting my shoulders.

"Yeah, Bella. It was just something stupid we were talking about. It meant nothing."

It meant something to Jake.

"I'm tried." I fell back down on the bed and saw everything upside down. Grabbed the ice-cream and shoved it in my mouth with the table spoon inside of it. Somehow it comforted me. I grabbed the remote on my side and turn the radio back on.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
_

"What is this channel? Lonely hearts fm?" Leah huffed and walked out to have dinner.

The ice-cream was really good. I took another large spoonful and shoved in my mouth.

_  
Well, I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door…_

"You coming to school tomorrow?" Seth cautiously asked. But what he was really asking was.

_Are you coming, to hell tomorrow?_

_Are you coming, and seeing Jake tomorrow?_

_Are you coming, to see how long your heart can take the pain tomorrow?_

_Are you coming, to realize you mean nothing to no one tomorrow?_

_And my answer for all the questions was the same._

"Yes" I surrendered to the pain of tomorrow.

_I'm in love and always will be…_

* * *

**AN:**It might be the next chapter or the one after that Edward and Bella meet.

Please keep reviewing. It makes updates come faster.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay no BPOV in this chap, mostly talking about Edward's plan. Again if there are spelling mistakes or grammar errors plz forgive me.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. But i own Leah's comments. lol**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting in Spanish, but I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think about was last night.

...

"See. I told you. There he is.. Jacob Black."

Alice and I were looking through last year's year book. Alice pointed her index finger under his picture and name.

Jacob Black had russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. She left me for him.

"What about his girlfriend?" I asked. I wanted to see if I recognised her.

"Umm let me see..." Alice started flipping through the pages. A few minutes later she stopped.

"Nope. She's not here." She pouted.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

Alice kept looking through the book. Again. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Hmmm. Oh, I know." She clicked her fingers and searched in the book again.

"Here," Alice beamed. "'The following students were absent on the day, Leah Clearwater, Thomas Reed and Isabella Swan.' Yep that's her name, Isabella Swan. She was in my art class that one time. But I changed to do dance, remember?"

No not really, but I just nodded my head. _Isabella Swan. _

_...  
_

Finally the bell rang and the students step out to go to their next class, but I had other plans.

Last night I couldn't go to sleep. Tanya's words came in my mind as I toss and turned in my bed.

"_Don't think you're ready for a serious relationship, you never want to just talk, get jealous with every guy that looks at me, hold my hand in public, a cute nickname for a girl, boy next door, Prince charming."_

All the things Tanya wanted me to be, but I couldn't. Yeah, we had an on again, off again relationship. But it was a relationship. Our relationship.

Yes, I'm not a talker. But I blow her ears off with my worthless chatter if she wanted. Yeah, I don't mind when Tanya says she hanging out with the guys or if a guy is checking her out. She's hot and I trust her. Well did.

No! It's not her fault. Black, yes Black, he was the one who manipulated her. I wonder if he was all those things that she wanted in me.

Does he hold her hand? I never hold hands, I felt like I was two when I did corny shit like that. And I know my friends wouldn't let me hear the end of it, if I did. Now look where it got me.

What did she want me to call her? Snuggles, smoochy or something stupid like Tan-Tan. I would call her Heidi Klum if she wanted. Anything.

'Boy next door', 'Prince charming' I would be 'Tom Cruise' if she wanted. God, I'll jump on ever couch I see, but now I don't have her to prove it.

If only she could see me be all those things and more. If only she could see me change and fall head over heals like I've done for her. But she can't see it. I wanted to make her my queen and be her king.

Crap! Prom!

The senior prom. Tanya and I were supposed to go to that together. How am I going to get a date for the prom? I don't see anyone else put Tanya as my queen. Maybe if I go by myself, she'll realise that I can't live without her and come back to me.

Who are you kidding Cullen? You would only look like an idiot in front of Tanya and the whole school. Tanya isn't going to take you back because you're pathetic. The only way Tanya will take you back is if you change, like she wanted. But, how? How do I show her that I can be a serious boyfriend if she's with someone else? Who do I take to prom if she going with someone else?

_How about you take someone else?_

What? Me? Who?

Yes! I take someone else. I'll show Tanya I can change. I'll show her what she is missing out on, while with that idiot. Yes!

Shit, but with who?

I jumped out of my bed and started look for that stupid book. The year book.

I sat on the floor leaning my back on my bed as I started flipping through the book, examining every girl at Forks high.

Okay first eliminate all the cheerleaders. No cheerleader will date an ex of another cheerleader until six months and with permission from the other cheerleaders. And none of them will go for the ex of the head cheerleader. Okay then, first the cheerleaders.

Alice Cullen.

I crossed each of the which faces I eliminate with my red sharpie

Rosalie Hale.

Victoria Miller.

Jane Power.

And one by one I eliminated the cheerleaders. Stupid cheerleaders with stupid rules. Now to the civilians.

"Lauren Mallory… stuffs her bra." I said marking her face with a red cross.

"Jessica Stanley… dumb bitch." Another cross on her face with a scribble.

"Angela Weber… going with Ben Cheney." A cross on her face.

With in 20 minutes I illuminated all of Fork's high girls. I threw the book to my side and lean my head against the bed. I closed my eyes.

Who?

When I opened my eyes I looked at the open page of the year book and one name stood out.

_Isabella Swan_

Hpmh… Isabella Swan. Black's ex. She likely available, has the motive and will make Tanya and Black uneasy. Wait, what if she's ugly?

_Everything is far in love and war._

I didn't know if this was love or war, but God dammit I had to win. And my pawn was…

"Isabella Swan?" I asked the art teacher, Ms. Defoe.

She's the most down-to-earth of the Fork High faculty, and patient to a fault. Probably had a hippie past, judging by her cloths.

I knew from Alice that Isabella had Art right now, and being President it's easy to get in and out of classroom claiming it's for 'school matters'.

"Ohh Isabella, such an accomplished artist, an original thinker and so much depth. Very talent-"

"Ms Defoe?" I was waiting for her to point her out to me.

"Ohh… sorry Edward… umm she's outside working on her clay sculpture." She pointed me to the door which led outside.

Walking through the class I got a lot of 'hey Edward', 'hi Edward' and 'Sup Cullen', it was quite usual. When I made it to the door and turned the knob, there were two girls I saw out on the wooden table sculpting clay.

One was tall, tan and had straight black hair, quite the hottie. And the other one was short, pale and her hair was in a messy ponytail, she also wore glasses. No doubt which one I wanted to me Isabella.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked stepping closer to the girls.

"Who's asking?" the tall one crudely asked as she turned around. Her eyes met mine and they were filled with… disgust?

"Oh my God. Look it's the President. Come on Timmy wave to the President. He's an important man." she mockingly said as she elbowed Timmy who was just staring at her work. So I guess this is Isabella.

"So Mr. President what brings you to speak to the common people?" she sarcastically asked crossing her arms.

"Isabella, this is about your boyfri-" I was trying to explain.

"EX!" she yelled. Okay this one's got a temper. I need to talk to her alone and make her understand my plan, away from Timmy.

"Yeah umm… can we talk somewhere more private?" I started looking in between her and Timmy.

"Oh… look if you're interested in Black's new single status, I really think you talking to the wrong person." She sneered.

Okay, I kind of get why he dumped her now.

"I didn't know you were into guys Mr. President. What happened to Marilyn Monroe?" she sniggered. I assume she was talking about Tanya.

"We're not together anymore?" I mumbled out.

"Wow looks like lot of hearts were broken over the weekend." She sneered and looked over at Timmy, who was still working with her clay.

"Yeah. Two hearts were broken so the other two could be together." I muttered. Funny how they broke our hearts so they could full around with each other.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she abruptly asked. Why was she playing dumb?

"You know you're boyfriend broke up with you so he could screw around with mine." Saying those words out loud crushed me.

"What?" she exclaimed. Now Timmy was paying attention. Wow, they really wanted me to say it louder and clearer, so the whole world can hear me. Maybe they wanted to see my face break into million pieces, each time. I was getting really angry now. I wonder what he told her about Tanya. If he gave her the _'it's not you, it's me'_ act.

"That's why Tanya broke up with me. She told me there was someone else. What did he tell you?"

I heard a gasp from Timmy. But I kept my eyes on Isabella, who was furious now.

"THAT PIG! I KNEW IT! ALL MEN ARE BASTARDS!" Isabella yelled, and turned to look at Timmy

"Look Isa-" I tried to claim her down. I need to talk to her.

"No! Don't you dare cry over that motherfucker. I hope he gets syphilis from that whore!" she was yelling at Timmy who was in tears. Wow great friendship, one cries for the others pain. Epic.

"Hey! Don't you dare say anything about her Isa-"

"Leah Clearwater. Could you please keep the noise down?" she asked Isabella. Wait why did she call her Leah Clearwater?

"Yes Miss." She hissed and folded her arms. Wait.

"Leah Clearwater?" I asked who I thought to be Isabella.

"Yes Mr. President, I'm Leah and that… the girl who is crying over there… for that stupid dog is Isabella. And way to go telling her that her man left her for bimbo barbie." She pointed to Timmy, wait I mean Isabella. Who was sniffing and wiping her tears away. Leah went toward Isabella and comforted her, rubbing her hand up and down her arms.

"First of all her name is Tanya and she not a bimbo," She the girl I'm in love with, "and I didn't know that you were unaware of the situation. I'm sorry for that. But from your tears I'm assuming that you want him back."

They both lifted their head and looked at me if I was an alien. Hey at least I had their attention. I cautiously stepped closer.

"I've got a plan to get them back."

"Yeah and what's your plan, pretty boy?" Leah sniggered.

"Well we show them what they missing out on." I grinned, thinking of the brilliance of this plan.

"What the hell does that mean?" she snorted.

"We… show them that we can be happy without them."

Both of them continued to look at me, understanding nothing. They were searching my face for answers.

"Together." I explained. Both of there faces were shocked and a little bit disgust on Leah's face.

"Oh my God, he's high from the paint fumes." She cried.

"Look-" I was looking directly at Isabella but her eyes were back on the clay.

"I'm sorry, I thought you actually had a solution. Not the story to the next teen flick of the year." She claimed. I kept looking out Isabella's face. Seeing the pain and finding a familiarity with it. Yes, you had the same pain on your face all weekend. She is perfect for this… project.

Leah screamed at me to get out and go fuck myself. I kept looking at Isabella. Whose tears, wet the clay. She looked up at me for a moment and I knew this was my only opportunity.

"Look, think about it." I said and walked inside the classroom and to my class.

By the time I reached my other class it was time for lunch. I sat at my usually table, known mostly as the 'cool table'. The gang were already there.

Alice was with Jasper giggling away. Why was she so happy? Wait its Alice. She's always happy. Sitting next to them, were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was showing off his scar on his bicep to Rose. She actually looked interested in the story of how he got the scar. Next to them was Victoria, she was checking she self out in her compact mirror. James was starching something in the table. I think it was his initials. Laurent was talking about fashion week with Victoria, who was still checking herself out and adding another layer of dark red lipstick.

I plopped my self in my seat, noticing the empty seat beside's me. I asked the guys where Tanya was. None of them knew.

"So did you see Jacob Black today?" Alice asked. Now I had the attention of Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Nah," I replied. And I don't know why, but I told her who I met instead.

"But I did talk to Isabella Swan." I mumbled, twirling the fork in my food.

"Who?" Pretty much the whole table asked, expect for James and Laurent, who didn't care.

"Isabella Swan… you know the girl in who used to be in my Arts class. Remember Jazz… I told you about her." Alice tried to remind him.

"What does she look like?" Rose asked.

"Umm long brown hair, glasses, always in jeans and black shirt…." Alice tried to remind all of them, but done of them knew who she was talking about.

At least I'm not the only one who didn't know who these people were.

Alice lifted up her head and scanned the cafeteria. Finally her eyes beamed and a smile crossed her face.

"There the one sitting in the corner with Leah Clearwater."

Everyone looked over her table. There they were Isabella and Leah at their table. Funny I never knew there was a table there.

"Oooo… The Freak." James chuckled. Laurent, Vicky and Rose also laughed with him.

"The Freak?" I asked James.

"She's totally weird." Rose gloated.

"Yeah, I heard that her mum was a psycho, and she replaced her organs with animal's, to like create an ultimate creature or something. And like she has a cow's heart." Vicky said.

"Well I heard that her mother was at Guantanamo Bay and that she had this 'thing' with the officer. Few months later, out came baby Swan. She was born in a jail cell and lived there most of her life, until Chief Swan transferred to Forks." Rosalie told us with and nodded her head.

"I heard that her whole family were like a serial killers and now the trait pass down to her. And Chief Swan is like her adoptive father or some shit. And that he like trains her to channel all her violent urges, by killing animals instead of human. He teaches her to be a cautious, meticulous, and efficient killer and shows her how to leave no clues and fit with normal teenage kids." Laurent was horrified by his own story. Every one was mortified, except Jasper and Alice.

"Dude, you just explained the story line of 'Dexter'." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she not some sort of psycho. You idiots." Alice was pissed off.

"Whatever. She a freak. She's like always quite and doesn't talk to anyone. And have you seen what she wears? And those glasses. Eww." Laurent went on ranting.

"Come on she can't be that bad?" I chuckled. Some of these stories were insane. Entertaining, but insane.

I looked at Rose wanting an answer from her.

"She's a super freak." she bluntly stated.

"Yep a total freak." Vicky sang.

"Freak!" Laurent said in a high pitch voice.

"Cullen…" James grabbed my attention. "She's a freak." he said in a stern voice.

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I was walking down the hall when I saw Tanya, she didn't see me. She was looking around the corner waiting for someone, while tapping her foot impatiently. I was about to step closer and talk to her when I saw who her eyes were looking for.

Jacob Black was walking down the hall with his back pack on his shoulder, hanging off to the side. He was huge 6'7 at least. His eyes didn't live the ground. Suddenly Tanya leaped off the wall and jumped on him and started… umm… oh god… making out with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms holding her against his body as he devoured her with his mouth.

My mouth… was gaping, wide open. Suddenly Tanya pushed him in the door and he aimlessly looked for the door knob. When he found it he quickly opened the door and led them both inside the… janitor's closet? The door slammed shut and I was there left alone.

Really the janitor's closet? I finally broke out of my gaze, hearing her giggles and moans. I had to get out of there. I practically ran to my next class.

Biology.

Looks like Tanya is too busy to come to class today. Maybe she'll be here on Friday. I can talk to her then.

I wasn't paying attention in class, again. My mind wandered over Tanya, then that fucking giant Black and then in landed to Isabella Swan.

I wondered if she would take up on my offer.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm loving that all you guys are reviewing, thanks. **

**If you're confused about the characters of James, Victoria and Laurent. it's okay I'll explain in later chapters.  
**

**There was a question that was stated in the reviews.**

_**"I thought Jacob is going to brown. Now he's going to another college with Bella?"**_

**Ans = when Bella and Jacob were together he planned to go to college with her. But when he met Tanya he changed his mind, now he wants to go to college with her. Bella does not know this. but she soon will, don't know when, but soon.**

**However next chap Edward and Bella become partners ;)  
**

**Keep reviewing please.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

If you like this story i suggest you to read another story of mine... My Heart.

Enjoy the new chap. Bella and Edward talk for the first time.

* * *

**BPOV**

"THAT PIG! I KNEW IT! ALL MEN ARE BASTARDS!" Leah was still yelling like crazy when we got home. She was pacing in front of my bed as I was sitting on it holding my legs to my chest and rocking back and forwards.

"See… you give them everything you got and they throw it away like trash. All men are the same." She continued.

The only thing I was thinking of was Edward's words…

_You know you're boyfriend broke up with you so he could screw around with mine._

I just felt so… soo… useless. I couldn't fill the duties of being a girlfriend. Was I so bad, that he went with freakin Tanya Denali! It's not like I envied Tanya. Never. It's just that Miss Perfect got ever thing she ever wanted in life. Money. Cloths. Friends. Popularity.

So… So why did she need to take _My Jake_?

He's my first love. My true love,

_She told me there was someone else. What did he tell you? He didn't tell you?_

That stupid Edward just kept twisting the knife. His voice was ring in my ears, mocking me. I let out a sob. Why Jake?

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY FOR HIM!" she stopped pacing and pointed her finger at me.

"Why? I gave him everything I had. Wasn't it enough? What does she give him that I can't?" I cried

Leah jumped on my bed and brought my head to cry on her shoulder. She kept rubbing my back as she was hugging me.

"Why?" I cried

"I don't know?" she was timid now, still soothing me. I don't know how long it was but I cried ever drop I had in me. And you know how they say that when you let out all your emotion and pain, it decreases. Well they don't know what the hell they're talking about. Because I still felt like shit. I felt like there was no competition between me and Miss Perfect. She'll win. I still felt hurt that he didn't tell me that there was someone else, like I was stranger. Like I meant nothing to him.

And I was still in love with him. And always will be.

"I don't know…" Leah was still trying to answer my question. "It's like… why did Brad leave Jen for Ang. Cause he's an asshole. He saw the outside and forgot all about the inside. Pig." Leah muttered the last bit to herself.

I raised my head off her shoulder and met her gaze.

"Did you just compare be to Jennifer Aniston?"

"Yeah" she quirked her eyebrow.

"And did you just compare Tanya to 'the most beautiful woman in the world' and Jake to 'the sexist man alive'?" I pouted.

She nodded her head. Still not getting what I'm saying.

"And their relationship to the 'power couple' 'hottest thing' 'made for each other' label. While I'm supposed be 'unlucky in love'?" I whined.

Great NOW I felt like crap! She was making me feel worse than I already was.

"I wouldn't call Brad Pitt the sexiest man alive. Eww." She winced her nose thinking about Brad Pitt. I had to giggle how she complete missed my point.

"Really? So who do you think is the sexiest man alive?" I want along with her, forgetting how this came up.

She took her arm off me and tapped her finger against her chin. Like, she really needed to think about this answer carefully.

"Hugh Jackman!" she sighed and fell her back on the bed. I think this was the first time me and Lead talked boys.

Leah hated men, because of what happened with her and Sam, and I always had Jacob. Thinking about other men felt like cheating, silly silly Bella.

I should have guess that if Leah ever had to pick a man she liked it would have been Wolverine.

"Why? Do you think Brad's sexy?" she seemed mortified. It was funny how we were on first name bases with people we never met before.

"Dear God no!" I was so grossed out. I would find him sexy if I was 30+. And the whole 'Brangelina' thing was just a turn off to me.

"Soo… who do you think is sexy Bells?" she asked me in coy voice. I couldn't help but blurting it out.

"Colin Firth!" I squealed. And started jumping on my bed. Leah tried her hardest not to comment on my answer. She squeezed her eyes shut and was starting to go red.

"Go ahead." I mumbled in defeat. I knew what she so badly wanted say.

"Mr. Daaarccccy." She mimicked Mrs Bennet's tone, with a strong British accent. I shock my head at her while she was hugging her stomach and laughing.

"I… should… of gues-" she was cut short as she fell of the bed and hit the floor, but that didn't stop her from laughing. I felt my face go red.

What? Colin Firth is sexy. And I had a thing for the whole British gentleman type. After a few moments Leah's laughter decreased and I realised what just happened. I was smiling. This conversation about boys… I mean men made me smile.

"Leah?" she looked up at me from the floor still trying to catch her breath as tears run down her face, from laughing so much.

"Thanks." She knew what I meant. Because in what felt like a long time, I forgot about Jake and Tanya, and smiled. But I still loved him and wanted him back.

Once again Edward's words rang in my ears even before I went to bed that night. Not only that night. But for the rest of the week, I only heard his voice.

_Well… we show them what they missing out on… Together. _

_Together._

* * *

**EPOV **

It was Friday. I talked to Isabella… or Leah… I don't even know which was one was which. Anyway I talked to… them on Monday and I heard nothing from them, looks like I was going to be the laughing stock of the school and never get Tanya back after all. Suddenly I felt a ball hit my feet. And then I remembered where I was. I was playing soccer with the boys. I was the captain of Forks High's Bears.

Emmet didn't like soccer much. Not being a contact sport and all. James was the goal keeper and I only need one more point to win. I kicked the ball and made it… bend. James landed face first in the ground and I scored. James was a cool guy but a sore loser. He started punching the ground after he had enough he got up and stalked to the boys locker rooms. Everyone cheered and headed off to the locker rooms to change out of our sweaty uniforms. I got my drink bottle and fetched my towel of the bench near the field and started walking off while wiping the sweat of my face. I was the last one to leave the field. As I was walking I noticed her.

She was sitting on the bleachers her hand in her lap. And she was staring at me through her glasses. Yep, this must be Isabella. I approached the bleachers where she was sitting. When I was standing in front of her she looked down on her hand on her lap. So I started first, because I was inpatient. I wanted Tanya now.

"Hey." I weakly waved at her. She didn't return the gesture or even look up. I felt awkward. I never met this girl in my life and now I'm practically asking her to be by girlfriend. Awkward!

"Sooo…" I dragged out maybe she'll start off. Tell me why she's here and what she thinks about my plan. Silence. I remembered Monday, she didn't say anything then either. Maybe she's shy or even mute.

"You don't talk much, do you?" still nothing, she just kept looking at her hands. She's not going to talk. If this going to work she at least has to talk to me. But for now…

"Umm. I'll just talk to myself out loud and if you have any suggestions or you know… whatever, just…"

Silence. I got nervous and run my hand through my hair. Just spit it out.

"Okay. So I got dump by my girlfriend for our boyfriend..."

She winced at my comment. Shit, remember to be sensitive. I kind of get Tanya now. I just wanted that Big Fucking Giant away from my girl.

"I don't now what drove the BFG away from you and to my girl, but apparently I'm not in touch with my feelings…" I was about to apologise for my comment early, but realised that maybe she wasn't even listening.

"…so you want to do it in the backseat of my Volvo?"

To my shock she was listening, her head shot up and her eyes looked disgusted. Crap! I wish I was more 'in touch' right now, especially for Tanya.

"Sorry. Bad joke. I was just checking if you were listening." She went back to look at her hands. I started getting a little frustrated.

"Look, I don't know about you. But the girl I love is with the wrong person. I need to make her see that. I need to show her what I can be for her, and only her, if she was with me now." Silence

I don't think she was interested in the girl who is probably sucking face with her ex. She looked upset. But I suppose that's how she always looks. I need her to see her motives.

"And I think that what you want your BFG to realise that as well. So we have a same goal and we now what makes the other one tick. Together we can show them we can be everything they ever dreamed of, which they can't have now. And when they finally realise we were their soul mates, we get them back. Forever."

Silence. She didn't even more a body muscle. How am I gonna prove to people we're an item when she doesn't even talk to me.

"Look, to do this you need to at least talk to me."

Nothing. God I'm really fucking pissed. Can't believe I even thought about getting involved with her. No wonder her boyfriend left.

"I know that you're as desperate as me to get them back. Today, they meeting up in the janitor's closet, in a few weeks they will be sucking faces in front of the whole school!" I hissed. She shivered and tightened her fist. But that was it. And I was done.

"Fine. I don't know why I even bothered." I sighed. I was done. And I was late. Wasting my time talking to this freak.

"I have to go now. I'm getting late for my biology class." And I stormed to the locker rooms to shower and change. God. Why did I think this would work? She's a freak. I didn't even want to be sharing the same air as her. Why did I pick her?

That's right, because no hot girl would go out to prom with you knowing that you're Tanya's ex. And what was the point taking a non-hot chick? Who was I…? Jennifer Aniston?

So why did I pick the freak Isabella Swan when she wasn't hot. Well she had history. She was BFG's Ex. She has the motive, she has the dirt on him, she has the connection and it would really piss Tanya off that I'm with her boyfriend's ex. She was perfect. If only she wasn't a freak. I quickly made it to biology knowing I was going to be late.

_It's okay. Mr Banner had probably gotten a fake excuse on my behalf from Tany-_

Shit. Tanya was in my biology class. I was her partner, shit! I better face the music. Crap I had no plan. Stupid freak wasted by time.

I walked in the class and saw that my table was empty. Again.

Where is she?

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner. Practice."

"It's okay Edward. I was just starting up. Take your seat." I was headed to my seat and sat there alone. It was the first desk in the front row. I always had the window seat. Is that what she wanted me to offer her the window seat? I that why she called me insensitive?

"Oh I forgot to tell you class. Due to the departure of your classmate Miss Denali, the lab partners are changed to make it less confusing." He stated.

She left. Was it because of me? Biology was our thing. Was it because of the BFG? Crap who's my new partner?

"Johnson – Austin"

"West – Beck"

"Newton – Crowley."

At least it wasn't Newton… right?

"Swan…. – Cullen"

Swan? Like Isabella Swan? No. she wasn't in this class I've been in this class for two years and I never seen her. After Mr. Banner finished his list he asked the people whose names where called out second stand and find there partner. I stood and looked around and I saw her. The freak. She was in the back of the room in the far corner. It was darker there, because there were no windows, she was lining half her body on to the wall next her. I was walking to her when realisation hit. Me I'm with mute girl. This going to be fun doing labs.

Right now I missed Tanya the most. I sat next to Swan. I looked straight and didn't even glance at her. She was rude so to me, so I was rude to her. Freak.

"Quiet down everybody." No problem with that here, "Okay finish the lab in your text book on pg 445. The lab report will be included in our profile at the end of the year with your assignment…"

Banner explained the lab briefly and told as to get started. I just wanted to get this finish as soon as possible. I then realised that our assessment was supposed to be done outside of school with our partners. Shit. Maybe I can ask Banner to switch. Dude I'll even take Newton.

While I went to get the ingredients I talked to Banner quickly explaining why I couldn't work with her. She had lack of communication skills. He nodded and told me he'll have a chat with us at the end of the class. Great. I really didn't care what she thought of me.

I walked back to the table and tried to finish the lab as fast as possible. I kept feeling that some one was watching me when I looked at the freaks direction she quickly looked down and blushed. Okay… Freak. This kept happening. I was nearly finished when I heard her sigh. I didn't care until, I finally heard her.

"I asked him if there was someone else…" she spoke softly. It almost felt like she was talking to her self.

"Excuse me?" I spoke rudely to her. First she wouldn't talk to me and now she's not making any sense. She sighed again and looked up at me. Her eyes were watery. I felt my stomach sink. Maybe I was too harsh.

"When he broke up with me… I asked him if there was someone else. He said no."

And then I remembered what she refereeing to. The conversation in the art room and the bleachers. She never knew about them. I was the one who told. If Tanya never told me about them and I heard it from a third party I would probably feel as shit as she looked. But I think she looked like that normally. I was about to say 'sorry' for you know… her lose, my stupidity, whatever. When…

"I'm in."

I dropped my notebook on the floor in shock. What! She's in? Like in on the plan?

The bell rung and all the others packed up and left. I was frozen in my place my mouth gaping. I think I was making her uncomfortable because she started looking around the room and fiddling with her hands and fingers. She's in.

SHIT!

I was awaken from my shock by Mr. Banner voice.

"So how's it going here?" he asked.

SHIT BANNER. I totally had forgotten about him. Yeah before I didn't care what she thought but now I did.

"Were great Mr. Banner. I think we going to be a good team. We both know what we want and were not going to stop until we get it."

I smiled hoping Isabella knew my double meaning.

"Grades, right?" he asked, not understanding the sudden change in my attitude.

I confirmed his statement while Isabella just simple nodded and looked down. I have to work on her communication skills. We packed up, I got my notebook from the ground and left the classroom we her next to me. Mr Banner reminded us that we had to work on our assignment on the weekend. Yeah, but the assignment we were actually going to work on wasn't on biology.

"Partner" I lifted my hand towards her to shake. I started to get scared that she changed her mind that-

She slowly lifted her hand and grasped mine. I suddenly felt this electric spark between us. At the time I thought it was the classroom's heaters or something.

"Partner" she timidly said and nodded her head once.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN:** OMG they're partners yay!

what to expect next chap... planning and scheming.

The more reviews the quicker the updates.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful views and theories on what going to happen next. And may i say some of you are right on your theories. :) The dream will be making its appearance throughout the story. I think I'll finish chap5 by same time next week.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't tell anyone about Edward's plan. Not even Leah. I know what she would say. That he's only using me. But I know that's not true. I can see the pain in his eyes. They're the same pain that Jacob left in mine. Edward is right we can make them see clearly, see that we are made for them. I know that we are.

Like every morning I woke up with the same nightmare. I haven't told anyone about that either. It was the same one. It's always the same one.

I wake up in a soft warm bed, with white silk sheets. The sun beams down from the windows and lights up the room and brings morning. I get up off the bed and slip into white fluffy slippers. I'm wearing a white night gown which reaches my ankles. I slowly leave the room and wonder around this remarkable house. I walk down the hall and enter the living room with a timber coffee table in the middle of the room. The coffee table is the only thing that isn't white in the room. However there is a pile of white paper scattered on the table. I walk towards the table and as I come close what's on the papers become clearer. There full of drawings, little children's drawings. There are stick figures, tresses, and a house with a blue roof. Colour. Full of colour. Red, white, orange, purple, blue, green only colour, there are no shades. Suddenly I hear wind chimes, ringing. It's coming from outside.

I walk to the door… it's a baby blue colour. I open the door and I'm blinded by the light. But it's not a bad thing. I feel alive. Like I was waiting for morning. I see the wind chimes as the sing their beautiful music. At the front of the house there is a field. Sugar cane or long grass, I don't know, it's about waist high. I start walking to the field, off the front porch and down the steps. As I walk by, I see a tire swing on a brunch of a tree. The wind is blowing it back and forward creating a squelching noise. I turn and look behind me and I can know see what the house looks like. It's a double story house, build with timber and painted white. Accept the roof and the windows are a baby blue, just like the door. The front porch has railing around it, wooden railing also while. It's beautiful. There are trees on each side of the house. They are blooming with flowers, pink flowers with tips of them being red. Spring and morning, what I always wanted. I hear a noise from behind me.

I quickly turn around and I see someone. A man. He is standing there in the middle of the field, watching the sun come up. I can't see his face, his back is facing me. I can't see him clearly either, the sunlight is shining on him, which is making it hard for me to see him. I walk toward him. I'm on the edge of the field and I realise who it is. It's him. It must be him.

_Jacob._

I run. Run toward him. The grass is wiping me as I run, but I don't care. Beause my light is calling for me. I continue running. But seems like the closer I get the further he goes. I'm finally in the middle of the field. Alone. The sun has disappeared behind the grey clouds. I'm alone. The sky roars with thunder and lighting flashes in the dark grey sky. All alone. It starts pouring down rain. The rain is heavy and hurts me as it hits my skin. I'm wet and cold, the rain causes my hair and gown to cling to my body. My body shivers. Alone. The water causes the dirt on the ground to turn into mud, the impact of the heavy rain cause the mud to spit on me, making my pure white gown dirty and filthy. I will always be alone. I can no longer see the house, I only see the long dead grass and the grey sky. I close my eyes and mutter one word. Alone.

That's when I wake up. My heart is racing and my whole body is sweating by the time I wake up.

Great school again. Why don't you just kill me now? I bury my head in my pillow and bring the blanket over my head. Shielding from the world.

"Bella are you awake. It's Monday. You'll be late for school."

And? I didn't have anything important today.

Economics, English, Art and Bio-

BIOLOGY!

EDWARD!

Jake.

I jump out of bed, throw the covers off and get ready for biology. We were supposed to work on our assignment but I was working on _The Jake/Bitch Project._ Yeah I copyrighted _The Blair Witch Project_. Sue me! Anyway I gave it a shorter name. The JB project. I didn't feel comfortable saying the 'B' word too much, even if the word is perfect for Miss Perfect. I didn't like saying it… or thinking it.

The school week was quite eventful compared to my usual week.

On Monday, when I showed up for biology, Edward was there and we did your assignment. We didn't talk about the _JB Project_, only biology. I was quite upset, but I guess we had to move in a slow pace, if we wanted people to believe this. I never told him about my nickname for the… ummm… what ever we were doing.

On Tuesday, I was at my locker filling it with the books I was done with today, when Edward came and leaned on the locker next to mine. He handed me the notes that were important for the biology assignment and left. I know it meant nothing, but hey, it's not everyday that Edward Cullen stops by 'The Freaks' locker.

On Wednesday, I was walking down the hall and saw Edward and _the gang_ leaning against the wall. Edward gave me a nod and I gave him a smile. I think that was the breaking point of my week.

Later that day, I was in the cafeteria sitting at lunch with Leah, but my eyes were looking for Jake. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. For the couple of days he hadn't come to lunch. I was thinking about Jake when I heard…

"Hey Isabella."

It was Edward. He walked pass me with some of his friends and waved. I timidly said 'hi'. After he left I heard whispers but I tried to ignore them. Thankful Leah didn't hear Edward's greeting. I really didn't want to explain _The JB Project _to her

On Thursday, Leah was away. She faked to be sick so she could miss out on gym. Lucky b… cow. I was at lunch sitting by myself when Edward approached the empty seat across me.

"Can I take a seat?" He asked. At first I thought maybe his table run out of seats so he just wanted 'the seat', so I nodded and went back to looking at the table.

But he pulled it out and sat with me at lunch. And yep, the whispers came back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Giving them something to talk about" he grinned.

He moved his chair so we were side by side now. I gulped and started blushing. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. He got our biology text book out and opened to a random page. He placed it in front of use as we looked at it. The page had nothing to do with the assignment.

"Wow… the index. This will differently help us with our assignment." I said sarcastically

"Shut up and pretend I said something funny." He chuckled, knowing he made a mistake and flipped the page to an article on genetics which still had nothing to do with our assignment.

I giggled, but I wasn't pretending. I was laughing at him not with him. He continued to talk to me, but not really talk, just telling me when to act shock, smile, nod or laugh. We kept looking at our text book.

"Isabella. When did you join biology?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm mean I never seen you until Friday. Did you change at the same time as… Tanya."

And for a second I was actually starting to like him. I forgot that he was one of _them_.

"I've been in our class for two years." I mumbled, he was just too arrogant to notice me. Or to busy sucking faces with Miss Perfect to notice anyone else. He was quiet for a second.

"Ohhh… sorry" he actually looked ashamed, I felt bad.

"It's okay. No one ever notices me so you're not the first. The class was uneven so I had to go without a partner for years. I didn't mind it, I like working by self. I mean its okay."

"Well… sorry to be the one to tell you but you're stuck with me now. Partner." He gave me a smile.

I smiled maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

I really hated acting fake. But I guess he knew what he was doing, so I followed.

I was about to tell him I was tried of this when I saw Jake enter. I was so happy I felt like jumping out of my seat into his arms, but then I saw her. She was walking behind him her hair was all messed up, which was not like Ms Perfect. And I noticed that Jake shirt was inside out. No.

I wanted to get the images out of my mind.

Jake holding her.

Jake's hands in her blond hair.

Jake's arms around her body.

Jake's lips on her-

STOP! PLEASE STOP!

Edward was still blabbering, so I did something _Bizarro Bella_ would do. I licked my lips and put my mouth near Edward's ear. I could hear my heart beating like African tribal drums.

"Umm…," Edward froze, "Pretend I said… umm…" shit I hated this stuff. I can even pretend to say something sexy let alone actually say it.

But God bless Edward he understood my meaning. He chuckled while nodding his head, as if agreeing to my _terms_, and ran his hand through his hair. I giggled in his ear, thanking him, and moved back in my chair.

Jake was there frozen. When he saw me he turned and walked out. I don't know if that was a good or a bad sign.

"I saw him at the doorway when you were whispering in my ear." Edward explained to me.

I don't think he saw the state of Tanya so I didn't mention it. I didn't want him to have those images in his head like I did. After lunch we said our goodbyes and I didn't see him again… that day.

Friday:

As always dad drop me at school. I was walking in when I met Edward. He asked me if I had plans later that afternoon.

"Hey! Isabella! What are you doing after school?"

"Umm…"

"Great! We should work on our _Biology Assignment._"

"Okay…. umm coo-"

"Cool!" he cut me off and headed off the other direction.

He wanted to work on the assignment, but I could tell he meant the _JB project_. As I was walking to the library to meet Leah I remembered… Leah. Crap!

I told Leah that she didn't have to drop me off at home today.

"Why?" she whispered. We were sitting in the middle of the library working on our art essay.

"Umm… I'm going to Edward ask if he could-" I said as quietly as possible.

"WHAT?" she yelled

"Shhhhhh." Someone at the other table shushed.

"What?" she hissed.

"Edward asked me if I could stay a bit longer to do the biology assignment."

"I can wait and drop you off."

"No. He said he will take me back home." Shit was he going to take me home. I hope so. But I just couldn't let Leah linger around it would be a disaster.

"Ohhh…" she shrugged her shoulder and went back to reading her book as did I. Until…

"Wait. Does this have anything to do last Monday's art class?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending I didn't know what she was talking about. Wow, I'm getting good at this.

"The whole 'We'll pretend to shag so we can make them pissy' plan." She hissed

"That's not what were doing-" oops.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shhhhhh." Same person at the table shushed us again.

"Oh this is going to end well." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Look it's not like that-" I tried to explain.

"Then explain it to me. Why are you doing this, Bella?" she hissed.

"Look. All I know is I want Jake away from Paris." Yeah I compared Tanya to Paris. Come on… Blond, rich, boyfriend stealer… etc.

"Hilton?"

"Of course Hilton. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you meant the city. I was about to ask you 'when did Black go to Paris?'" she was being serious.

"Idiot." I muttered shaking my head.

"Do you know what you doing, Bella?" she looked concerned as she rested her hand on top of mine.

"No." I said not looking away from my book.

"Just checking. You need help?" she chuckled releasing my hand.

"Why do you want to help?" I asked

"Anything to see Black suffer… or any man as a matter of fact." She was serious, again.

"I call you if I ever do." I giggled and shook my head. I was not being serious.

"I'll be waiting," She whispered. "Soooo… you gonna bang him?"

"No." I shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This time it wasn't from the table but Leah didn't notice.

"Oh Shhh yourself jackass! Can't you fucking see were fucking talking!" she yelled at the person, her back facing them.

"Clearwater. Swan. Out." It was Ms. Mary, the librarian. Shit. We were not to step in the library for a week. Well how do I tell Edward this.

* * *

**EPOV**

On Monday we just talk about our biology assignment. On Tuesday I gave her some notes near her locker. It was so people could see our outside class interaction. Now Wednesday was the best day. I was hanging out with the guys, when I saw Isabella. I couldn't miss the opportunity. So I gave her a nod in acknowledgement and she smiled back. They guys saw this and asked me what the deal was with me and the freak. I told them that we were biology partners and we just been getting 'close'. I emphasised the 'close' bit. They gave me a questionable look, but I just walk to my class. This is going to be a good day. At lunch I walk pass Isabella's table giving her a wave and said hey, she didn't say 'hey' back. This really confused the guys but they didn't want to say anything. I wanted them to react. I wanted the whole school to talk about it, so word could get back to Tanya.

So on Thursday when I saw her sitting by herself at the cafeteria I couldn't help myself. We pretended we were in deep conversation as we look at the text book, when I felt her lips on my ear. I froze. What the hell is she doing? What happened to a slow pace? But then I saw Black at 12 o'clock and understood. I didn't even hear what she said, so I pretended she said something cheeky and laughed. That worked, because next minute he was out the door. I just hoped he told Tanya.

I was in history when Jasper started to question me.

"So what with you and ummm… Swan?" he whispered.

Wow I think he was the only one who didn't call 'the freak', except for Alice, but she called her Isabella.

"What you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Come on, Cullen. What are you planning? I've known you since 3rd grade. I know you don't do thing for the fun of it."

"Look me and Isabella are just friends. We getting to know each other and I thing she's… pretty cool." Yep I just said the freak was cool.

"So you know her?" he quirked his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I shrugged my shoulders

"What's her favourite colour?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked in shock. Where in the name of lord did that come from?

"If you getting to know her you can a least answer a simple question of mine."

Shit!

"We don't talk about our favourite colour Jaz." I hissed

"Then what do you talk about? I mean what the hell can you and her have in common?"

Shit, I don't know anything about her. I never thought about that part of the plan. If we had to pretend to be getting closer, I'd have to know shit about her. Crap! What do I tell Jasper?

What do I have in common with the freak? Beside a broken heart?

Yep, that the only thing we have in common, that's the only thing we need in common.

But how to make Jasper understand that? What do I tell him?

"Cullen, Whitlock. If you **want** to have a private **conversation** you can do it **outside** of my **classroom**!" yelled Mr. DeMartino

"Sorry sir." We both said together at the same time, in sync. Mr. DeMartino is stressed to the point of being put in a straitjacket. He has the habit of shouting every fifth word out. Personally, he scares the shit out of me. But at least he made Jasper shut up and not ask any more questions. Looks like I'm not the only one scared of this psycho.

"**Cullen**, can you concisely and **unemotionally** sum up for us the doctrine of **Mainfest** Destiny?" yelled Mr DeMartino.

…

It was Friday morning. I was putting my books in my locker when I heard.

"OMG. No way. No way." It was Jessica Stanley on her cell phone.

"Shut up! She left him. No!"

I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about.

"You don't think there's someone else do you?" she squealed. "No! I don't think there's something wrong with _him_… No!… I can't believe you think he wasn't fulfilling her needs, have you seen the size of his feet?" and then she laughed.

"No one is going to want to be with him now… But I'll still totally do him… shit! Six month rule!... Well there's nothing saying anything about talking to the poor thing… of course he's broken… she left him… yeah… Edward got dumped bad!" She laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my locker and headed off.

"Ohh hey Edwar-" I just walked straight pass Stanley, she didn't know I listened to her conversation. Stanley isn't a cheerleader, but she tried out ever fucking year. She's kind of the stand by. If anyone gets injured… she's next. But she thinks she one of them. Her words were running in my mind.

_Poor thing… _

_Of course he's broken… _

_She left him… _

_Edward got dumped bad!_

The words kept ringing in my ears. I couldn't take it any more. I met Isabella as she walked in school. I asked her if she could stay behind school today. She could just stay for a bit so we can plan in the library. No one is going to be in the library after three. And then she can go home and I'll go to my house. We have to have meeting. We needed to get our story straight. And we needed to get started on this plan, fast. I could still hear Jessica's laugh ringing in my ears.

_No one is going to want to be with him now._

* * *

**AN: Yeah i know, why aren't they pretending to be a couple yet?**

**Well, i don't want them to just be strangers one day and lovie doive the next day. First of all no one would by it and second of all i think they will be moving to fast, it's unrealistic (yeah i know only a fanfic).**

**Yeah Edward still calls Bella a freak now and then. What can i say he thinks a lot instead of feeling. And guess what? I'm going to make him more of a robot and not drop Bella off home. Jackass! It's okay, he does not have a sensitive side... yet.  
**

**Don't worry Edward wants Tanya back... right now. So next chapter it's on. If your wondering why one chapter went through a whole week, it's because nothing is happening between the two of them. I hope you can understand the characters from their different point of view. **

**To Bella everyday of the week was something new and special for her, each day bring her closer to Jake. While to Edward, that week was a waste of time. No one talked about them. Edward's left side of brain dominates him most of the time. Logical and a planner. That why he isn't in depth with his 'feelings' he analyses everything too much. i tried to explain that in Jasper's comment. **

**Yeah we learning the whole left side and right side of the brain in uni, i think my professor would be pleased to know i'm using the information well (and not doing my assignment instead) lol. **

**p.s If you are wondering (which i doubt you are) where i get the teacher's names, there are all (except Banner) from a show called 'Daria'. Great show.  
**

**Keep review and leaving comments, updates come sooner.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys new chappy. Yay! Some people might be pissed that Edward isn't sensitive to Bella's feelings and that he hasn't changed. You'll like this chap then.**

**Oh and i have noticed that some of my readers are Australian. Aussy Aussy Aussy... Oye Oye Oye.**

**P.S I might not update soon because my computer has crashed (on uni comp). thankfully I saved this chap on my fanfic account before my comp crahsed, hopefully when it gets fixed I can still get the other chapters i was working on my comp without it getting lost or something stupid. If i don't get it back then i will be in a deep depression, because the future chaps were really good (in my opinion) and took a long time. So i might not want to re-write the whole chapter.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was Sunday night.

I couldn't go to sleep, I felt like my heart was about to fly out of my chest. Tossing and turning, turning and tossing in my bed. I was sweating. What can I say, I was nervous. On Friday afternoon, Edward and I agreed to step it up.

Edward wanted to talk about _The JB Project_ and wanted to talk in the library. I made some excuse and said we should talk outside in the parking lot. He looked confused but didn't question me. After we discussed about _The JB Project _and planned for Monday, he left. He didn't ask to drop me home. Okay, I can see why she left him.

DON'T BELLA!

Yeah, I had no right to judge. Because Jacob left me for her. And it was easy to see why Edward left me alone. He probably thought I had a car or something. It's not his fault he's a rich boy.

There was no way I was calling Leah. She would just give me a lecture to 'never trust men'.

So I walked home it took me an almost an hour, by the time I got there Charlie just got home. He asked me why Leah didn't drop me off when I got home late.

"Oh… ummm I had some work to do and told her to go without me. I just didn't know I'd finish so soon." I explain. I don't think he believed me, but he didn't ask any more questions.

All weekend I kept thinking about Monday.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day. Well in about five minutes… today will be the day…

~*~

"Have a good day kiddo." Charlie said as he dropped me off school. I didn't answer him, I was too nervous. I picked up my 'heavy' art text book, my sketch book and my bag and headed off.

I was greeted by Edward at the entrance of the building, leaning against the wall. He was so… confident. Stupid asshole, making me do this shit. I inhaled a large amount of air trying to relax my self, but it didn't work.

"Relax. Trust me." he whispered in my ear. And for some mystifying reason, I did believe him and I relaxed. He held his arms in front of me and I gave him my art text book and my school bag. I was so not giving him my sketch book.

Oh my God. The 'Edward Cullen' was walking me to class caring my books, so what if he asked me before hand to bring 'heavy' books so he could carry them in front of everyone, he was carrying my books. I felt everyone's eyes on us and I could hear the whispers…

_What the hell is Cullen doing with the Freak?_

_Wow looks like his standards got low._

_No. Nothing could be going on between them… right?_

_Oh my God they're sooo cute._

_Shit… their together, together. Got to call Lauren._

Crap. Why did I agree to this again?

I was so caught up with my own thoughts that I hadn't notice that we reached my class.

"See you at lunch." He whispered as he leaned down so his face was levelled with mine.

"Yeah?" I shrugged. Yep lunch.

Stupid Friday...

"_Okay I think we should move faster."_

"_Okay." I didn't want to question him. He was my only chance to get Jake back._

"_So it starts next week."_

"_Excuse me?" Next week? Is that a little too soon?_

"_The longer we take, the more time we waste and the closer they get." Edward had a good point. But next week?_

"_We're not going to flaunt it out in people's faces. We just look the part and if anyone asks, just say we're close. Real close."_

"_Umm… I'm a little confused." What's 'real close'._

"_It's simple. I've known Tanya since junior high. What she doesn't know kills her. If word goes around that there is something going on between us, she would want to know more. And you know school gossip. It's like a never ending game of Chinese whispers. She is bound to get an exaggerated side of the story, which would be so much better than anything that we make up. So we let the people talk and watch the show" he grinned at his plan. If there is one thing I learned about Edward from these few days is that he plans. He's strategic thinker, he plans every more and he is logical. He's a thinker._

"U_mm," there was a question that was on my mind since Thursday, "I was wondering…" shit how can I ask him this, "Umm… you know how we're pretending to be…" spit it out girl, "Edward… umm.. The thing is…" no you can do this, can you?_

"_What's up, is there something wrong with the plan?" he leaned off his Volvo and straightened up. I think I hurt his honour by criticising his plan. _

"_No! It's good… it's just… umm… how far I we going to go." I finally blurt it out._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. I could feel my blush coming up._

"_Ohhh…" he finally understood. _

"_You mean… physically" he said. Okay know I could feel my blush going in over drive._

"_Look… Isabella... I'm not going to humiliate you like that. This is just a mind game for those guys. It's nothing physical. It's acting. I won't touch you."_

_Relief struck me. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I couldn't bare anyone else's touch, except Jake's._

"_Thanks" I muttered. _

"_It's okay," he chuckled "So Monday… um bring some heavy books. I'll carry them to our class. In fact, I'll walk you to each of our class. That's cute… isn't it?" he looked confused. I think this was to prove to Tanya that he was sensitive. _

"_Ummm… Yeah. It is."_

"_Cool" he beamed, "And we'll have lunch together for the rest of the week, kay?"_

"_Sure." I nodded._

"_Cool. Okay see you on Monday." He smiled and got in his car. Before I even notice, he left the parking lot and was gone. _

Hmmm… if Edward was going to change I had to tell him what a gentleman was. You know… ask a girl if she need a ride home, open the door, pull the chair out and stand every time she enters or leaves the room. Okay maybe not the last one. But I had to tell him. It would be for his own good. He had to be more sensitive and less of a… of a… dude.

_I don't now what drove the BFG away from you and to my girl, but apparently I'm not in touch with my feelings…_

I have to tell him. At lunch.

I was in art class and working on my sculpture. Leah was talking about something stupid Seth did, when Ms Defoe asked her to help her with some of the art supply boxes.

"I'll tell you the rest at lunch." She huffed out, obviously annoyed by the chore.

"Oh I'm not going to be sitting at our table at lunch." I quietly mumbled hoping she didn't hear.

"Why? Where are you going to sit?"

I looked her straight in the eyes with an apologetic look.

"Oh my God. Mr. President? You're ditching me to sit at the _cold table_."

Leah refers the 'cool table' as the _cold table_. Cool, cold... literally mean the same thing. But the people at the 'cool table' are as cold as ice. Beautiful, solid, cold as ice. The _cold table_.

"No. I'm not sitting with them, we're sitting by ourselves."

"Be careful, Swan." And with that she went to help Ms Defoe.

~*~

After class was finish I waited for Edward. I waited for ten minutes, which seemed like hours, when he finally showed up.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he took my books.

"Where were you?" I quietly asked. I already felt like a nagging girlfriend. You're not his girlfriend, Bella.

"Busy." That all he said. Yep, I'm with you Tanya. Wait. No, no I'm not you bi- cow.

We finally reached the lunch room.

"It's show time." He whispered in my ear as he led me to the table in the middle of the cafeteria. I was sure this table was usually occupied, but I doubt anyone would go against Edward Cullen. He pulled out a chair and sat down first. What did you expect, Bella. Men. I pulled out my own seat and quietly sat down. That was when everything went down hill. It was awkward. What do you say to your pretend almost boyfriend. There should be a dummy's guide to 'what to talk about to your pretend really close almost boyfriend'. Ha try say that three times. Whoa my head is spinning. We sat there almost the whole lunch in silence. It was odd for Edward to be 'unorganized', it seemed like his mind was somewhere else. That's when I notice the table to my far left.

The cold table.

It wasn't just the cold table, it was who was sitting at the cold table today. I wasn't surprised with my luck when I saw Tanya sitting at the cold table. Out of all the days of the week she could have come to lunch, she had to come today. Stupid cow. Edward took this opportunity to put his plan into work. He started chatting me up and laughing and doing odd stuff, which made me uncomfortable.

"Is she looking?" he asked after minutes of his performance. I took a glance at the cold table. Tanya only looked for a second when Victoria pointed in our direction. Tanya shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating a... surprise, surprise salad. I shook my head at Edward. Once again he looked at the table and was lost. I think he felt defeated.

"Why isn't this working?" He mumbled to himself, "It's a perfect plan, it should work. Why isn't this working?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day" I tried to comfort him, but he ignored me. And once again, I felt like a freak. Why do I even open my mouth in front of these people? I only get knocked down. That was when I realized, he was giving up. No. We can't give up. We haven't even tried. I had to convince him.

"Look. To Tanya, it just seems like you picking up the freak to make her jealous."

"You do realize that's what I'm doing right." he looked annoyed, but he was still looking at the table.

"She doesn't care if you pick up someone else. She doesn't care if you flirt with some else. Especially the freak." He finally looked up at me. Come on, Bella. "Why did she leave you?" I asked. He didn't respond. I had to try again.

"Edward-"

"Because she thinks I'm not mature boyfriend material, I'm not ready for a serious relationship, I don't talk about my feelings, I don't protect her honour, I don't hold her hand in public, I never gave her a cute nickname and I'm not her Prince charming." He ranted on. And I felt sorry for him. Jacob left me because of my outsides and Tanya left him for his insides.

Finally I realised what Tanya wanted from Edward.

"Ohh I see." I said to myself.

"What?'" he asked.

"She wants to see you… smitten."

"She wants me to buy her a… kitten" he winced his nose. Obviously he didn't hear me.

"No. She wants to see you smitten... for a girl."

"Smitten?" he asked. Ah Edward Cullen doesn't know what smitten is.

"Smitten. Infatuated, obsessed, fanatical, love-struck, lovesick, head over heels in love." I tried to use all the words that were close to smitten.

"But I carried your books and I walked you to our class." He was so confused. I had to giggle.

"There is a difference between being smitten and being a salve, Edward." I giggled. Any boy can carry your books and walk you to your class. It's when they do the other stuff that they're… smitten.

"Explain." He said as he crossed his arms and rested them on the table. Listening to my ever word.

"Well carrying m-" I was about to say 'my' but I realised I had no right over him, "Carrying a girl's books or bag is not supposed to be a chore. Walking her to class is not supposed to be a duty. It's about you not being able to stand her having any type of burden, walking her to class because you can't stand to be without her for one minute." I realised what I was saying and to whom I was saying it too and stopped. Once again I felt like an idoit in front of Edward Cullen.

"Go on." He encouraged. I was surprise but I still continued.

"Smitten, is to act goofy in front of the person our in love with. Doing silly things to see them smile. Opening doors for them, pulling out their chair for them, and walking hand in hand with him. Doing stupid things when he gives you a smile, like laughing nervously, forgetting your own name or not being able to make full sentences. Everything begins to look beautiful. Every dream seems to come true. Every moment… every time… always… there's only one name on your lips."

"Black." he said in a deep voice.

"What?" I woke up from my own thoughts.

"You started to say him and I can tell you're thinking about_ him_." I didn't want to talk about Jake right now, so I quickly changed the subject.

"What I'm trying to say is, when she sees you and me, she sees her… ex lowering his standards with a freak. She thinks nothing of it. But if you-"

"If I start acting smitten around you, I'll get a reaction."

I nodded, suddenly feeling the dryness of my throat.

"I knew there was a reason I choose you to be my partner, Isabella Swan." he grinned.

"It's Bella. My friends call me Bella. If you keep on saying my full name no one is going to believe this." I motioned my hand between us. It was really getting annoying for me to hear my full name. If Jake ever heard him call me 'Isabella', he would catch on to us.

"Anyway, I thought Mr Banner randomly picked us?" I asked him.

He shock he head and chuckled. I felt in ease to see him out of his depression of failure. As he was chuckling, I noticed Tanya's eyes lingering a bit too long. I think we might be getting somewhere now.

"Edward," I whispered. He looked up at me still smiling, "Tanya is staring at us."

Edward slowly slid his hand across the table and reached for mine. I suddenly felt this electric pull between us. What is wrong with the rooms in this school?

He started rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, slowly.

"Is this smitten?" he whispered, showing me his all time famous 'Cullen Smile', but I thought it more of a crooked grin.

"You're getting there." I smiled back.

* * *

**AN: Okay... i know it was a little mushy and stuff but Edward just had to know. **

**What to expect in the next chap (if my computer starts working, I have the draft on my account)... Edward and Bella bond, Bella tells the story of how she knows Alice (Yep they know each other, its a cute story) and Jasper finally buys Edward and Bella's relationship. One of my fav chap :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for your lovely reviews/comments. Nearly everyone is asking me if Bella is going to get a makeover from Alice (some even thinks it should be Leah). Let me just say great minds think alike. LOL **

**My computer works now and the chaps are there, however it doesn't have the internet (i've got a new another laptop). So I have to find a way to transfer my doc from my old comp to this one (most likely usb, but that means i have to find mine or get new one). I'm going shopping tomorrow and buy one. **

**Okay this might be upsetting for some the reader but because i have my uni exams coming up (aka i have to study) updates won't be coming up for about four weeks. This is the last update until my exams are finish. But after that you'll get frequent update YAY! **

**Some of the words may seem like they're spelt wrong, but I'm just using the Australian version. Sometimes i change it to the American, sometimes i don't. Sorry about the confusion. :)  
**

**Anyways... Enjoy the chap.  
**

* * *

"_You're getting there." she blushed.._

~*~

Isabel- opps I mean… Bella.

Bella was right about the whole 'smitten' thing. I had to show Tanya I was head over heels in love with someone else. With _Bella_. That would make Tanya jealous.

Bella's speech kept ringing in my ears.

_Opening doors for them, pulling out their chair for them, and walking hand in hand with him. _

_Doing stupid things when he gives you a smile, like laughing nervously, forgetting your own name or not being able to make full sentences. _

_Everything begins to look beautiful. _

_Every dream seems to come true. _

_Every moment… every time… always… there's only one name on your lips._

Maybe Bella was smitten over Black. If she was so smitten over Black, why did he leave her? Tanya left me because I wasn't smitten, but Bella was. Why did he leave her?

I couldn't answer my own questions, because before I knew it I was in front of Bella's English classroom waiting for her. She was finishing taking down her notes, she was the only one left in the classroom. I stepped in and waited near her desk. She had terrible handwriting. Finally she finished her chicken scratch and started packing up. I was about to take her books…

"Umm… should I carry your book?" I asked her. She was better at this shit than me.

"No it's okay." She timidly smiled. And we headed of to the centertable in the cafeteria, it was easier for us to be in the view of the students, and took our usual seats. Finally the whole school started to notice us. Yes.

However Tanya wasn't there like yesterday. I was looking over at my table and notice everyone's eyes on us, even Jasper's. Shit Jasper. That when I remember what he said to me.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I quickly asked her.

"Excuse me?" She looked shock at my question.

"What's your favourite colour?" I repeated, slower.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

" Jasper was asking me what was going on between us and I said that we're friends. And that we're getting to know each other."

"Okay." she encouraged me to go on.

"He asked me if I knew what your favourite colour is. He said if I really did know you, I would know your favourite colour."

"Do you know… Jasper's?" I don't know if she was asking me what Jasper's favourite colour was or to clarify Jasper's name.

"No. I don't know Jasper's favourite colour." I told her baldly.

"See, just because you _know _someone doesn't mean, you have know their favourite colour." She smiled.

"He also asked what we talk about. What you and I have in common?"

"You should tell him about _The_ _JB Project_" she whispered and blushed. I was about to ask her what the hell a JB Project was.

"I don't have a favourite colour." She sighed.

"Mine's blue." I said. So if Jaz asks her she has an answer.

"Good to know." She timidly smiled again.

I wasn't done. We had to talk about each other if this was going to work. But I just can't play twenty questions with her. What do we talk about?

Favourite movie… Dawn of the Dead. She looked like the type into zombies.

Favourite music… some emo crap.

Favourite book… probably some twisted novel about a girl falling in love with a vampire.

"What was the last book you read?" I asked her.

"The Prince." She timidly spoke.

Wow. The Prince. I never knew anyone who read 'The Prince', except me.

"_The Prince_? What are you, planning on taking over the country?" I chuckled.

"Well, not now that you've ruined the element of surprise." She smiled, being sarcastic. I hoped. I wanted to continue this... teasing.

"It's just as well. You go to all the trouble of plotting a revolution, quelling the masses, and brutally killing your enemies, and what does it get you?" I smiled.

"A glass coffin surrounded by tourists with flash cameras and necrophiliacs?" she plainly stated.

I could help but laugh at the statement. Ahhh Lenin. I was still chuckling and soon Bella joined me.

"Hey, did you know Stalin had Trotsky killed with an ice pick to the skull?" she looked like a child on Christmas day, explaining the Russian Revolution to me.

"Good thing they didn't put him in a glass coffin." And we both start to chuckle again. All the way though lunch. I notice everyone whispering around the cafeteria. Most likely about us.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward has read The Prince, although I wasn't surprised. He is one of the smartest guys in high school. I hadn't laugh in so long.

The next day we continued your conversation from yesterday at ourtable.

"Personally, I always had a soft spot for Stalin. Any dictator who changes his name from Dzhugashvili to 'Man of Steel' has my vote, so to speak." He proudly stated.

"Thank God, Bush didn't change his name to 'The Last Son of Krypton' or we would still be suffering, thanks to people like you." I giggled. So Edward is a fan of 'Superman'. It was funny, I was a fan of the Mavel Comics and he was a DC. Makes sense.

He was still laughing.

"What was so funny?" chimed a sweet voice.

I turned around to find Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, hand in hand behind us.

"Oh nothing," Edward smiled, "We were just talking about _The Prince's_ influence on Lenin, Trotsky, and... Victoria." He chuckled.

"Sorry I asked," Alice giggled and Jasper smiled.

"Sooo... can we join you guys." Jasper said as he raised one of his eyebrows. Edward did mention that Jasper didn't buy us.

"Sure." Edward nodded. Looks like Edward was going to prove _this_ to him.

"Sooo... Isabella? Right? How did you and Edward meet?" Jasper asked me.

"Umm... biology." I said softly. "We're partners."

"Bella's been in my biology class for about two years now. I never noticed her. But ever since Banner made as... partners, I've been getting to know her." Edward smiled nervously.

Whoa... he's good. I could feel my blush coming. Crap.

"Bella?" Alice sang, in a school girl's tone, like she was about to sing...

_Edward and Bella sitting in the tree..._

"Yeah it's short for Isabella, Alice." Edward growled at Alice. Obviously, warning her not to embarrass me or him.

"Hey! I knew her before you did," she whined to Edward, "Remember Bella?" She asked.

"Of course I remember." I smiled.

Alice was probably the only nice one at the _cold table_. She was in my art class that one time. I remembered.

~*~

It was three years ago... Alice was the _new girl _at school and some how she got into Art instead of another subject she wanted to do. Alice already joined the cheerleaders and sat at the _cold table_.

So you can imagine her welcome in a class full of nerds, geeks, emos and Goths. She was resented by the class. I mean, she hanged out with the _cold ones_, who pretty much made every person in that room's life a living hell. No one wanted to talk to her. She was _the freak_ in the classroom.

She sat by herself every lesson. Her table was next to mine. I never approached her. Like everyone else, I also judged her...

One day, in class we had to draw perspective. Everyone was busy drawing and talking.

"Perspective is hard." Alice sighed, as she erased her picture for the fifth time.

Ms. Defoe came to my table and examined my drawing of a cube. It was simply but effective.

"Good work, Isabella. Your cube is bursting out of the picture plane. You've really created the illusion of depth."

"Yeah. I'm thinking of going into politics." I said in a monotone. I didn't like when people complimented my work. I made me feel uneasy.

"Ms. Defoe? I need a new pencil. I used up the eraser." Alice said timidly. She kind of reminded me of myself in my English class.

"Here, Alice, take another pencil and a fresh piece of paper, and try again." She handed her a pencil and paper and walked away to check on the other students.

"If I don't figure this perspective thing out, I'll..." she sighed. This whole thing with art class was upsetting her a lot. She looked up, from her paper, at me, stood up and walked towards me. I panicked. What is going to do to me. Make fun of what I wear, how i talk or walk. What? But what she said surprised me.

"Umm Isabella, you're smart. Can you please show me how to do this?" she said quietly. I really didn't want to talk to people like her. She was one of them. But inside this class... she was one of me.

"Well... okay," I grabbed her paper and pencil as she pulled her chair next to me.

"You know how things sometimes seem very far away?" I asked.

"Like the weekend?" she furrowed her eyebrows. I let out a sigh.

"Distant things, like mountains and buildings."

"Yeah... I guess?" she was clueless. I had to speak in her language.

"Well..."I turned her paper over to a cleaner side and started to draw a stick-figure Alice, complete with a skirt and spiky black hair)

"Imagine you're at the mall. You're standing in front of Target."

"Oh, like I would shop _there._" She giggled.

"You don't have to go in," I was about to explain it was hypothetical, but I gave up and did it her way. "Fine. Umm. You're looking at ahh... Prada store..." I said as I drew asmall rectangle representing the store.

"_Now_ you're talking." She beamed. I smiled, even saying the name of the store made all her worries disappear. I continued.

"...way down at the other end," I drew arrows pointing to store. "Everything seems to be pointing to the entrance and saying, "Come shop, come shop. All your attention goes to the store. One-day sale."

"I get it! That's really realistic, Isabella." She sang.

"That's one-point perspective. All the lines are pointing to one spot on the horizon." I drew more arrows to further my illustrated the point

"I get it! Except..." she looked a million miles away

"Yes?"

"So Prada's not having a one-day sale?" she giggled.

I couldn't help roll my eyes and giggle. Alice was nice and sweet.

The next day, Alice sat on the other side of my table. I didn't mind. That day in class we had to get in a group of two and draw portrait of you partner. Like always I assumed that I would work by myself so I decided to draw a picture of Jake.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out with perspective" Alice said from across the table.

"No problem." I muttered.

"Umm... if you don't have... like a friend... or whatever... to work with... can I... ummm.,. Work with you?" Alice stammered

"Me?" I was shock and confused. Why would anyone want to work with me?

"Yeah... umm... you're the nicest one in this class... its okay if you don't want to." She looked down at her paper and looked really upset. I felt real shitty and realized that in _this_ classroom I was being one of the _cold ones_.

"Sure. I'll love to." I smiled. And I swear to God Alice squealed and started jumping in her seat.

We were about ten minutes into the class, both still drawing.

"So why did you pick Art?" I asked her. Because no offense, she wasn't good.

"Umm I picked Drama but they didn't have any room left so they put me here."

"Oh." I nodded, not looking away from my paper.

"But it's okay. They're going to put me in dance now. It will only take a couple of days."

"Oh." For some reason I felt sad that she wouldn't be in my class any more. I kind of liked her.

I don't know how but the conversation led to... boys. I only got bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Really cute boy... Government class... Jasper Whitlock... so cute... and his hair..."

I didn't pay much attention I was trying to do her hair justice in this picture. If only she stopped moving.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Ummm... oh... yeah." I told her. And continued with my picture.

"Oh My God. What's his name." she started jumping in her seat again.

"I'll tell you if you quit moving," she immediately stopped and her smile grew wider.

"Jacob Black." I couldn't help saying his name with out a stupid smile on my face.

"I haven't heard of him before." Rolled her eyes back, trying to remember him.

"Oh... he doesn't like the public light to much. He has a metal work class right now." I mumbled.

"Oh my friend Emmett's in that class. So how long have you been together?"

I explained to her how Jake and I have been neighbors since we were babies. We've been best friends since I can remember and we started dating on my thirteenth birthday.

"So that's like... forever." She beamed.

"_Yeah, forever." I smiled._

~*~

"You know I still have that picture." Alice sang bring me back to the present.

"What picture?" Edward asked her.

"Oh, I told you how Bella was in my Art class. Well for one of the assignments we had to do a portrait of our partner. Bella was mine, and she the most beautiful drawing I ever seen."

"It was okay," I muttered under my breath. I hated compliments. "Not as good as ours." I smiled at the memory.

"Oh God don't remind me. It was a circle with two dots and a curve." She giggled.

"Three, don't forget the nose." This made her laugh louder.

"I've seen the picture Isabe- Bella. It's really good." Jasper nodded.

"You've seen it?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah. Alice has it framed in her room."

"I bet that wasn't the object of our affection when you were in her room." Chuckled Edward. I blushed.

"Shut up, you dick." He punched Edward on the shoulder.

"You still have the picture?" I whispered.

"I told you I loved it and was going to keep it." She smiled. Look like she wasn't lying when she told me she was going to keep it. This made all my insides mushy. She really did like it.

~*~

It was the end of school. And Edward was walking me to the parking lot, so I could wait for my dad.

"Jasper apologized to me today." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know how he thought I was up to something. How he didn't believe me."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah." Edward chuckled. "He said he should have trusted me and believed me. Both Alice and Jasper are buying it."

I kind of felt bad lying to Jasper and Alice. Especially Alice. She was nice and sweet.

"I feel shitty about lying to Jasper and Alice. Even James. But you know what they say..."

That was when I say my dad's police car come around the corner. I was about to say bye to Edward when.

"... Every thing is far in love and war." He chuckled and ran to his Volvo.

I just walked to the car and got in.

"How was our day?" Asked Charlie.

"Out of the ordinary" I smiled, thinking back to lunch with Alice and Jasper. And Edward. It was so... out of the ordinary.

And I had a feeling there was more to come...

* * *

**AN: Okay... to all the mega Daria fans... yes i did use some scene from the show. I never read _The Prince _but liked the scene in Daria and i find the Russian Revolution real interesting (Loved the _'animal farm'_). ****I don't know why I used Daria scenes? I've just been watching a lot of Daria episodes. ****However i tried my hardest to not copyright. Sorry if this offends anybody.  
**

**I really liked the whole Alice and Bella relationship and how they met. I suggest people to read Chapter 1 where Alice talks about Jake, because it connects to this one (how she knew about Jake and Bella.  
**

**What to expect in the next chap. Bella meets the _Gang _and she thinks about how they made her time in high school a living hell. Ummm Bella and Emmett bond (kind of funny... well i think so). And what you all be waiting for... **

**Is any one else getting a sense of a _'She's all That'_ moment. No? Just me?  
**

**_Reviews let me know if you like my story or if it's just a load of rubbish... so please review :)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: **

**Thank you for all those people you have reviewed, alerted or favourited my story means a lot. Finally Uni holidays are on and that gives me more time for my storied. Updates will most like come weekly now... YAY! **

**I'll like to anounce that TotallyObesessed has translated "I want you to want me" in German. Thank you TotallyObesessed. Wow i feel special now. FINALLY! YAY ME!!!!**

**I'm also working on other stories. I'm thinking of doing a poll on which story you would like me to do. I'll give you a summary of my ideas and the one which gets the most vote will be my next story. I don't know when i'll be doing that. If you like this idea plz tell me. **

**While introducing the gang I have used the same mood from the show _Veronica Mars_. Don't worry, when you read it you'll understand. I think?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**EPOV**

"So dude… you and Isabella, huh?"

"Bella." I corrected Emmett.

"Look Edward. I get that your pretty down about the whole Tanya thing, but seriously _'The Freak'_. Mallory and Stanley would do you in seconds. Why do have to get caught up with her." James said with pure annoyance.

"What happen to your taste, man?" Laurent snorted. "She is so... eww."

"Just leave Edward and Bella alone, okay." Jasper defended us.

The guys were headed to the cafeteria for lunch while I went to Bella's Art class to pick her up. I stopped doing stupid shit like fake laughing, carrying her book and pretending to have a conversation with her at lunch. Surprisingly I actually had a conversation with the freak. Who knew?

Like always after filling our trays me and Bella where going to sit at the usually table. Well not today.

"Hey Edward! Bella!"

It was Alice. She was sitting at our table with the gang. Alice started waving us to join her, I was more than happy. Firstly I liked my table better than the table with Bella, I don't know they're just different. And secondly, it gives us the chance to perform in front of a live audience.

I was about to walk to my table, but I realise that Bella hadn't move. I think she was _star-struck_. That happened a lot with us. I chuckled to myself. I moved my tray so I could balance it with one hand, used my free hand to rest on Bella's lower back and guided her to my table.

_Smitten, is to act goofy in front of the person our in love with pulling out their chair for them._

I quickly place my tray on the table in front of my usually chair and pulled the chair next to me out. Everyone at the table was gapping.

_Damn right. Tell this shit to Tanya._

Bella was blushing like crazy as she muttered thanks and sat down in the chair, placing her tray in front of her. I sat down after her.

"So Bella, this is the gang." I smiled.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Edward! Bella!"

It was Alice. She was sitting at _the cold table _accompanied by the infamous _cold ones_, all them threw daggers at me with there gazes. I think Jasper and Alice were the only ones that didn't look disgusted by me. Alice started waving us to join her.

Crap.

I never thought about this. If I had to pretend to be with Edward, I had to be friends with his friends. None of them deserved human contract. I liked my old table. With Jake. I'd even sit with Leah instead of them. I was disgusted by all of them.

Just then I felt Edward's hand to rest on my lower back and guided me to the _cold table_. The walk to their table felt like an eternity. I felt like a convict going to his death sentence. _'Dead man walking.'_

Edward on the other hand hurried to the table. It felt so surreal that I hadn't notice Edward pulling out my chair for me. Wow, got to give him credit for paying attention. I saw Victoria roll her eyes at me and I couldn't help the anger rise in me as I thanked Edward. It felt like my face was going red. God I hated these people. Edward soon sat down after me with a big smile.

"So Bella, this is the gang." He continued to smile.

I knew _the gang _quite well. I didn't need Edward's introduction. Yup, who doesn't know the _cold ones_? I looked to my left and saw the first one and worked my way clockwise.

Alice Brandon. Alice is a nice person. She's petite and pixie-like at about 4 ft 10 inches. She has a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black. She was one of those kids that came to a new school and become friends with the first person she met. It wasn't her fault that, that person was Rosalie Hale. Alice is one of the cheerleaders at Forks high, bet that petite figure helps with the lifts. I sometimes think she acts dumber than she is, to fit in. During the few lessons of Art, I actually had a conversation with her. But when I see her with _these_ people, she's someone else. That's Alice Brandon, always keeping people happy, even if it means she isn't.

Next to her was Jasper Whitlock. There isn't that much to Jasper. He is tall with honey blond hair, and is quite muscular but also lean. He and Edward have been friends since he moved here from Texas, but he is rarely in the spotlight. The strong, but silent type. Before junior high you really never heard anything about him. Until three years ago. When Alice came into the picture. Alice always sat at this table and somehow she made Jasper _come to the dark side_. But I don't think he minds it. He doesn't seem to care where he is, as long as it's with her.

Ah, Emmett McCarty. Tall, burly, extremely muscular, with slightly curly dark hair and he's the most intimidating student at Forks high. Emmett is the Forks High football team's quarterback and boyfriend to Rosalie. Fulfilling the stereotypical role of the dumb jock, Emmett is known to have a dismally low ability to retain information and understand fundamental concepts. It's probable the result from the number of blows to the head suffered during his football games. As well as being inconceivably stupid, Emmett is also incredibly tactless and insensitive, usually insulting people when attempting to compliment them, although he never displayed any genuine ill-will towards anyone. He's Forks High's pride, the QB.

Then we have Rosalie Hale. She is tall, statuesque, has long wavy blonde hair, a woman who has beauty, elegance, class, and eyes resembling violets. Rosalie is symbol of the ditzycheerleader, a stereotypical self-absorbed teenage girl who is concerned mainly with clothing, shopping, dating, and being popular. Her interests beyond such trivial things are minimal, save for getting into a "Party College" with her friends. Known to the whole school Victoria hates Rosalie and regularly insults her, though Rosalie will often parry these insults or take them as a compliment. The same _unique_ relationship isn't between Tanya and Victoria. Those two are Forks High's BFF, Bitching Face to Face.

The ruler of all that is evil…Victoria Miller. She has crazy red-hair, which gives her the nick name of 'Big Red' and has cat-like features. She is symbol of the bully cheerleader. She's very shallow, spoilt rotten and also dated James Anderson. She's one of the cheerleaders, or more appropriately, one of its tyrants, she rules Forks high with an iron fist. Victoria is a control freak who is intensely jealous of others popularity, admires her ability to get what she wants and tends to bully the other students into submission.

How could we ever forget James Anderson? Every high school has its compulsory psychotic badass bully, he's ours. He is the resident bad boy of Forks High, portrays himself as a Casanova type. He's a master mind in the art of manipulation, infamous for being a playboy and is frequently known to be sleeping with women for recreation. He is one of Forks High's most arrogant and self-centred young men. He never misses an opportunity to cut someone down. Forks High's bad boy and bully… James Anderson.

The one and only, Laurent D'Amato. Laurent has dark-hair and is olive-toned. He's the 'yes man' of this group. He will always side with either Tanya or Victoria, depending on who's winning at the time and sometime does the same thing with Edward and James. He was born in Paris, raised in Manhattan's most elite social circle and moved to Forks a year ago. He is the son of wealthy businessman and his mother is Paris's most famous fashion designer. His sexuality is still coy to everyone. He behaves in a stereotypically "flamboyant" manner. He has a flamboyant fashion sense, with a penchant for designer hats. Lazy and vain, Laurent's only interests are fashion and money.

And the last one of the _gang_. Edward Cullen.

Edward is considered to be one of the most good-looking and attractive guys at Forks High. It's probably because of his high cheekbones, strong jaw line and his hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze. Girls at Forks High swoon over his hair and his green eyes. Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. So I have heard endlessly of from girls in the locker room admiring him, cause I don't notice this kind of stuff. Our dear Edward Cullen is considered as Forks High's 'golden boy'. Edward is best friends with James, while they still have their clashes, they're best friends… somehow. Edward has been with his girlfriend Tanya Denali since junior high, well ex-girlfriend now. He's the "big man on campus" at Forks High, as he the captain of the soccer team, school president, and an honour student. He's logical and a planner. That most likely why he isn't in depth with his 'feelings'. He always analyses everything too much, over analysing. He's a 'Mr. Perfectionist', but he's not really all that bad.

"You already know Alice and Jasper. This is Emmett, Rose, Vicky, James and Laurent." Edward full heartedly introduced his _friends _to me.

"And guys, this is Bella." He gestured his hand towards me.

What I got in response was the totally opposite of what I was expecting. I was actually expecting, I don't know, boos, hisses, harsh comments, 'go home freak' or at least a clod shoulder. But instead I got this…

"Hi Bella." Victoria happily waved.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Hey." James smiled and nodded his head up.

"Sup Bella." Boomed Emmett.

"Good evening, Bella." Grinned Laurent.

Everyone at the table was smiling, it kind of freaked me out. They were too happy.

"Hello." I timidly greeted them.

Thankful, they didn't speak to me after that. I don't know what I would of down if one of them started a conversation with me. I was a stranger to them, they didn't know me, and they probably didn't remember me.

But _I_ knew who they were. _I _remember them and everything they did to make my life a living hell.

In my 5th grade gym class, we had to do laps around the field. Running isn't one of my talents. As I was doing the laps, I was tripping, falling and awkwardly running. It didn't help that in the corner of my I saw Rosalie and Victoria laughing at me and imitating my run. I took longer to finish the lap and they continued to mock me the whole time. Finally I finished and headed to the locker, where I cried all lunch.

In 7th grade, I attended music class. I always wanted to learn how to play the piano. I was playing a song when I heard chuckles behind me. It was James and his friends making fun of me. I immediately stopped playing, left music class and never played the piano again.

Tanya and Victoria used to be in my English class. I for one hated public speaking and I hated specking in front of them. Every time we had an oral presentation my hands would sweat, I'll start shaking and I would talk twice as fast as my normal speed. I would see Tanya and Victoria either start talking in my speech, laugh or ask me what I said, because I was talking too fast or was too quite. It wasn't just the presentations. It was every time in class. Whispering about me, pointing in my direction or giggling. I hated every day I had English. Soon I started faking to be sick or pretended to have an injury, just to avoid English, and went home. Finally I change English periods, it was the happiest day of my high school life.

Soon I heard rumours going around about me. So many random rumours, some said that I had animal organs, lived at Guantanamo Bay, tried to kill myself, killed my mother, was a serial killer there was one that I had some infected disease that whoever touched me would get a rash. They were all made by those girls.

One day, everyone was whispering about me and laughing. Later I found out that in drama there was this weird smell, like something had died. Ever one was asking what that smell was and where it was coming from. Tanya said…

"_Hey something smells? Where's Isabella?" she laughed. _

The whole class erupted with laughter and that laughter reached me in every class of mine. I could hear them giggling, wincing there noses, and sniffing. I cried myself every night for a week. Jake was there for me when this happened.

I think that's what's hurting the most. That Jake knows how I feel about her. And that there wouldn't be a moment when he's with that he isn't thinking about me. That he isn't thinking about how much it would hurt me that he's with the girl that made my life a living hell. The girl who made every doubt about myself, come true. Even now I can't get the images of them out of my head. She's one of them. They're all the same.

I looked at Edward's face, he was laughing about something with James and Victoria. He looked like he belonged with them, laughing and having fun. And in that moment I realised that he was like them. That Edward Cullen is one of them.

No. Another part of my mind told me. He isn't like them. Once again I saw the people around the table. None of them looked like the people that have broken me so many times. But they were. It was all a cover. A mask they put on.

A mask Edward has on too?

"Coming Bella?" asked Edward breaking my thought. Lunch was over and everyone was headed off to class, we were the only two left.

"They like you." Edward grinned. "Can't believe there buying it." He chuckled as we walked to my next class.

"Yeah" I plainly said, not knowing what I should say.

"So we'll sit at my table tomorrow, kay." It wasn't a question more of a statement. But I nodded and he ran off to he's next class.

I don't want to go back. I WON'T GO BACK.

~*~

Yep, I'm back.

It's a Friday and I'm sitting with the 'cool kids' at lunch. If I was someone like Jessica or Lauren, I'll be over the moon. But I'm Bella. I'm not over the moon, I'm calculating how to strategically kill myself with a butter knife and get out of here.

It was just the boys at the table, I was the only girl. Alice and the other girls had cheer-leading practice. I mean why the hell would, you need to practice for that. Give me an F. Give me an O. Give me an R. Give me an K. Give me an S… what does that spell. I'm surprise most of them can spell.

The boys were talking about some stupid game. Video or sport, I didn't know. I was just happy no one was talking to me.

Half way threw lunch the girls walked through the doorway and they brought… Tanya. YAY… not. I really don't want be around her. But if I was going to get Jake back I had to be near her. Easier to grab him, run and never come back to this hell. The girls were slowing moving toward us, none of the boys had notice, they were to busy with their discussion on Halo... I think.

"Ice Princess at 3 o'clock." I leaned in the whispered to Edward, he smiled.

Let's get the show on the road.

Tanya Denali is an Ice Princess. Beautiful, yes but she's cold and hard. Ruler of the _cold ones_ and head of the _cold table_.

"Well hello ladies." James said in a smooth voice.

The all said there hellos to one another, except me. I really didn't care.

"Hey Bella" Alice waved and sat down next to me on my left. I saw all the girls giving Alice an evil eye. I gave an apologetic look to Alice but she seemed like she didn't even notice the glares she was getting.

"So how was practice, slut." James asked Victoria.

Wow, so this is a true friendship. Calling a friend a slut. Maybe I should thank Leah once in while by calling her a whore… and then getting beaten to death by her shoe.

Victoria blabbed about practice and how boring and easy it was for her. Rosalie talked about her hair getting all messed up. And Alice was being Alice, all excited and proud about her spins in the air and how she can't wait till next time… or whatever. I wasn't paying attention, until I saw Edward and Tanya looking at each other, smiling. Tanya pouted and made a huff noise.

"Well it was really hard for me." she winched. Was she trying to get sympathy from Edward? Before I could think about that, I realised what she said. I had to use all my will power not to make a comment.

"I really didn't think it would last that long." she whined

Don't say anything Bella. Keep it in control. Fight the urge. I was about to shake with laughter.

"Ms Cocker said my lifts were quiet weak."

You're not in La Push, these aren't you're friends. They won't understand. Don't laugh. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.

"I just need to thrust harder with my lifts."

Okay that was it. I couldn't keep it any longer inside of me.

"That's what she said!" I quickly shouted. The moment those words left my mouth I regretted. I quickly cover both my hands on top of my mouth. My eyes were wide open with shock.

Crap!

Yeah the boys in La Push and my favourite gag was from 'the office', we always used that phrase. It's childish, but it's us. Leah obviously gets annoyed with it every time. It's like a contest between the boys and me, who can say it the first.

I looked around the table removing my hands slowly of my mouth.

Emmett was choking on something, while Jasper was patting his back holding back a smile. Alice was shaking in the corner, but looking straight down at her food. James was quietly chuckling and Edward had his hand cover his mouth and had his eyes shut closed. He was also shaking. I could feel my blush coming up. You idiot Bella.

The girls and Laurent however didn't get it. They were looking around trying to figure out what was so funny. Finally Tanya spoke.

"That_ is _what I said. Ms Cocker said she wasn't satisfied with my lifts." She said slowly, implying I was an idiot.

"That's what she said." Emmett choked out while nodding his head, trying not to laugh.

All of the boys, Alice and me clear our throats and nodded trying to hold back our smiles.

"Umm… I'm going to the ladies room. Anyone wants to come?" asked Tanya, trying to get away from _the freak_.

"Yeah." said both Rosalie and Victoria.

"Yeah, I'll go get a drink." Said Laurent and walked off, still not getting the joke.

"Alice, coming?" questioned Rosalie. This was it. What she was really asking was "Me or the freak".

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay here with Bella." She giggled. She chose _The Freak_.

After they left and were well out of the listening range. The whole table was roaring with laughter. Emmett's was the loudest. Everyone else was looking at our table, but went back to what they were originally doing. Emmett was banging his hand on the table. Jasper was chuckling while lifting his head back. James was cracking up. And Edward was laughing in his hand.

"Priceless." Smirked James.

"Nice Swan. Way to go Cullen, you picked a winner. Show me some love Bella." Roared Emmett and as lifted his hand up to give me a 'high five'. I was hesitant.

"If you want to keep drawing I suggest you use you left hand." Alice was still giggling and holding on her stomach. I raised my left hand and Emmett whacked it as hard as he could. Owww… I shock my hand to get the numbness out.

"Nice." He chuckled.

"Shhh… they're coming." Hashed Jasper. And we all went silent. Every thing was back to normal, me being quite and the guys talking about a game.

~*~

The day was finish and Edward was walking me to the parking lot. I could still hear the whispers. We were out the building when I heard my name.

"Yo Bella!" the person yelled.

I turned around to see Emmett running towards me.

"Hi Emmet-"

"Just call me Em" he laughed.

"Hi Em."

"So you coming on Saturday?"

"Saturday?" What was happening on Saturday?

"Yeah, we're watching the game at my house. Soo you in?" he asked.

I looked at Edward trying to find an answer from him. He was grinning and had his hands in his coat pocket. I took that as a yes.

"Umm… okay." I muttered looking at my shoes.

"Great!" shouted Em.

"Hey! What about me?" whined Edward. He looked like a little boy how was told he can't go on the swings.

"If Bella brings you as her date, sure come." I blushed at Em's comment, but he just laughed and ran off to his Jeep.

"Hey, we were supposed to make Tanya jealous and now I'm getting jealous. Not fair." He chuckled. I giggled at his remark.

"Well since you ask me so nicely I guess I can take you with me. Just don't embarrass me or anything. I got a reputation to hold up, you know?" I said sarcastically. I don't know where that came from. I'm not usually that open, unless with people I'm close with. Edward continued to chuckle.

"What's funny?" said a pixie voice. It was Alice with Jasper behind her.

"Nothing, it's just that Bella's wearing the pants in our relationship." Smiled Edward. _Relationship?_

"What?" Jasper looked confused, it was hilarious. I couldn't help but giggle. Edward explained the whole conversation with Em to Alice and Jasper. Telling them that I was invited to his house on Saturday.

"Oh My God Bella… what are you going to wear?" Alice squealed.

I shrugged my shoulder. My usual will be fine, black jeans, band shirt and maybe my leather jacket.

"My usual." I said.

"No. No. No." Alice shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Pardon?" I asked. What wrong with my decision.

"You helped me with your talent and now it's my turn to help you with mine."

I was still confused.

"Bella dear you're having an Alice Brandon… make over!" She squealed.

* * *

**AN: Da da da.... I always planned on Bella getting a makeover by Alice. It wouldn't be teen flick if she didn't, and after i got so many request, it just sealed the deal. lol**

**Okay if you think I was being mean to Emmett or any other fav character of yours, plz know that this is Bella's POV. She's a little bias.**

**Yes i used a "that what she said" moment. I was watching an episode of the America office and cracked up when i heard that (first i didn't get it). And I know it's kind of out of character for Bella to say suss stuff like that, but it's kind of an inside jokes with her best friends and i think we have a different personality when we are with our really close friends.**

**The whole Bella's experience with bully is from my personal life with minor changes. So... if you think those events won't a big deal... yeah... they kind of were. But thankful high school is over and i'll never have to meet thous people again. YAY! If you have an experience like Bella's and want to share, plz let me know.**

**Reviews make Alice's makeover come faster :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Biggest AN ever! Sorry. **

**OMG! OMG! It's here. It's here. It's finally here! LOL. Sorry for the late update, I was sick with the flu. But know I'm feeling a bit better so here is a new chap... Okay, I always wanted Bella to get a makeover from Alice, from the begining. The whole chap is done from BPOV. I tried to have the whole make over done in one chapter but it got a bit long and i thought it kind of dragged on. So i stopped. **

**YAY! More than 100 reviews. OMG Thank you all who reviewed. I feel speical. YAY ME. Plz check Summer Previews. It contains summaries of ideas of future stories i'm think ogfdoing. Vote for the one you like best. (Summer Preview listed in my stories section) **

**Quick story on how I wrote this chap. I was stuck on this part and i needed a second opinion. My problem was i didn't know where it should take place. **

**~*~**

_**Alice** **takes Bella to Port Angeles. With this scenario Bella gets to meet people that are in the "make-up" business (good looking) and find out that not every good looking person is evil. The bad thing with this version it was all over the place (lot of character introduced).**_

**_or_**

**_Alice does everything at Bella's house. With this scenario Alice bonds with Bella some more and Alice is like helping Bella be better for Jake (obviously Alice doesn't no she's helping Bella.)The bad thing was... how does Alice get Bella new cloths. I don't want Alice to force Bella to wear cloths she doesn't like or that were bought without her opinion._**

**_~*~_**

**You can see my dilemma. However thanks to a good friend named Confused55, who helped me and made me understand which one was the best, I finally choose that one and it became this chap. If you like the makeover plz thank Confused55 and if you don't... it's my fault. Sorry :(**

**Okay I've read some fanfiction with Alice written as a pushy, bossy person. Who doesn't ask Bella, just makes her wear cloths that she thinks look good on her. Cloths like mini shikts and tank tops. I don't like it. So that's why I written Alice like this...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The man. He was standing there again, in the middle of the field. But his face isn't visible. I run towards him. And soon the light becomes dark. It's the same again

The sun has disappeared behind the grey clouds. I'm alone. The sky roars with thunder and lighting flashes in the dark grey sky. All alone. It starts pouring down rain. The rain is heavy and hurts me as it hits my skin. I'm wet and cold, causing my hair and gown to cling to my body. My body shivers. Always alone. The water causes the dirt on the ground to turn into mud, the impact of the heavy rain cause the mud to spit on me, making my pure white gown dirty and filthy. I will always be alone. I can't see the house. The long dark grass and the dark grey sky….

"Bella."

I shot up on my bed and came back to reality. I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and start taking deep breaths.

"Bella?" I heard dad's voice along with a timid knock.

"Yeah?" I shouted while trying to catch my breath. He didn't open my door, he stood outside waiting.

"A girl is at front of the house claiming to be your friend."

"Who?" I mumbled.

No one would ever come to the freak's house. The only one that ever comes to my place is Leah or Seth. For Jacob it wasn't hard. We were next door neighbours. All he had to do was jump over the small wooden fence. I still remember when we were kids, we made those can telephones that were connected with a piece of string.

Because mine and Jake's room are facing each other and pretty much on the same level, we used talk to each other threw those cans. When one of use was grounded, most of time it was Jake, we used talk to each other threw the cans and sometimes we use to send messages threw paper planes that we would throw to the others window.

"Jake." I sighed at my trip down memory lane and soon came back to... present drive.

"An Alice Brandon?" Charlie said throw the door.

Alice? What is Alice doing here? How does she know where I live? Why is she here so early?

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled as I fell back into my pillow. What time was it?

"7 o'clock." I groaned in to my pillow. Can't the freak have a sleep in on a Saturday morning.

I slowly got out of the bed, changed out of my pyjamas. I kept thinking what Alice was doing out my house at 7am on a Saturday. I put my glasses on and walked down stairs to see Charlie and Alice talking at the small kitchen table. I walked in the kitchen just enough to hear their conversation, but not enough to be seen.

"So you're Bella's friend?" he asked quizzically raising an eyebrow. Ahh Charlie, always in cop mode, even when he's talking to innocent girl. It seems he's integrating a bomber.

"Yes Chief Swan." Alice sang, obviously not intimidated by him.

"From school?" he asked again.

"That is correct." She beamed, nodding her head.

"Isabella Swan?" He furrowed his brows and moved his head closer to hear Alice's answer. Wait! Is he having trouble soaking in that I have a friend?

"The Isabella Swan." She giggled. At least someone is finding the amusing.

"My Bella?" he questioned again. God he didn't believe her.

"Dad!" I yelled from the doorway. Both Charlie and Alice turned to look at me. Charlie, knowing why I was yelling at him, quickly defended him self.

"What? It's the first time I met any of your friends. Let me soak it up." He chuckled. Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. I know he was just trying make me feel embarrass and he's probably upset that I didn't tell. I never told him anything about school. The good, the bad or the ugly. He would just upset him and he would feel like it's his fault.

"So how long have you been friends?" Charlie turn away from me and looked at Alice with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Bella and I met in Art class, she helped me out with perspective." Alice sang. Charlie nodded his head and smiled. I think he was proud of me for helping a peer or actually not avoiding them. I haven't seen Charlie this happy in a long time. Maybe I should have Alice come over more. Alice kept smiling and continued.

"And we recently got closer ever since Bella and Edward started dating-"

"Excuse me?" Charlie choked. His smile dropped in a second and he was in cop mode again. I could see the protective dad rising in him. Shit! Stupid Alice. I have to get out of here… with Alice. I quickly walked to the table and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Hey Alice, let me show you my room. Come on. Now."

"Isabella Marie Swan-" Charlie said in a stern voice. Shit, you know he's angry when he says your full name. I cut him of before he could say anything else.

"Sorry dad got to go. Girl stuff! Very important." I quickly said as I ran up the stair to my room pulling Alice along. When we entered my room I swiftly shut and locked my door. Dammit, that's going to be an awkward conversation with dad.

"So you haven't told your dad that you dating Edward." Alice giggled. She found this funny.

"With Charlie less is more and we're technically not dating." I muttered, focusing more on how to explain things to Charlie because I wasn't going to tell him about _the JB project_.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice as she plopped on my bed and crossed her leg on it.

"Well… If you tell Charlie everything he gets-"

"Not about Charlie, about you and Edward Technically not dating." She huffed and crossed her arms. I was trying to remember what Edward said about 'being close'.

"We're just doing things slow. When it happens it will happen." I explained to Alice and walked towards her.

"And maybe were just meant to me friends. Or not even that." I said as I sat next to her, thinking about Jake. Alice smiled at me.

"Nope. You two were meant to be. The first time I met you I knew you two would be perfect for each other. That why I asked if you had a boyfrie…" Alice stopped midway, most likely sensing my discomfort.

"Sorry, I jus-" Alice tried to explain but I cut her off.

"It's okay. Jake's my past." I tried my best to smile and play the part. But my heart was breaking bit by bit. Alice took a deep breath and turned facing me on the bed.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" she whispered.

It was funny, I've been asking myself that question for weeks. I don't know Alice.

"We… we weren't meant to be." I muttered Jake's words.

"Well. I guess it makes sense." She chimed. Wow, thanks for making me feel better Alice. Not! She giggled and soon continued.

"You and Edward are so meant to be. I can sense it." she nodded her head. I tried to change the subject. I already felt bad about the whole deceiving our friends and family, without Alice telling me 'we're meant to be.'

"Why are you here at 7am on a Saturday morning and how do you know where I live?" I asked her. Theses questions have been on my mind since I heard she was at the front of the house.

"Hello. Makeover. Is anyone in there? Hello." She started knocking on my scalp.

"Ow. Stop it." I squealed. Alice stopped and giggled.

"Opps. I forgot my bag in the porch. I'll be back." She leaped off my bed and left my room.

I didn't want a makeover. It's 7:30 in the morning. Who would want a makeover? I didn't want to be the girls that only thought about their looks or whatever. I'll just tell Alice I'm not interested in the whole makeover business, I don't want to change.

_He said that he never thought you in that way. _

Did Jake want me to change?

_You know you're boyfriend broke up with you so he could screw around with mine._

No I couldn't.

_Together we can show them we can be everything they ever dreamed of…_

Well if Edward's improving his insides maybe I could improve my outsides. I got off my bed and headed to my full length mirror, which I rarely used. My cloths were hanging off it, blocking the actually mirror. I removed the cloths and dropped them on the ground. I examine myself in the mirror.

I always knew I wasn't pretty nor beautiful and definitely not sexy.

There I was. In my old lose shirt with selves, which were too big for me, and my old ripped jeans. My hair looked like a haystack that I tried to tame by putting it in a bun. However there were still knots in it and bits of my hair were sticking out. My glasses were covering half of my face, but able to see my bushy eyebrows.

Suddenly, I imagined Tanya standing next to me in the mirror, her tall slim figure, her huge grin and blond hair. With her cheerleader out fit that exposed her legs and arms. My image faded next to Tanya's and soon I was gone. Tanya took my place, smirking at me. Then another figure appealed beside her.

Jake.

And then suddenly the images that were wondering in my mind, ever since I saw Jake with Tanya, reappeared. But now, I saw the images in the mirror, replaying like a movie scene.

Jake was holding Tanya in his arms. Jake's hands were playing in her blond hair. Her arms were around his shirtless body. Her hands started playing with his hair. Soon Jake turned his back toward me, so all I see was the back of Jake's head blocking Tanya's face. They were kissing. Jake's head moved slowly down Tanya's jaw and then to her neck, he continued to suck on the side of her neck. Tanya lifted her head and eyes to look it to mine. She smirked and had a twinkle in her eyes.

_He's mine now, Freak._

"No!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you. I just thought that you were so nice to me in class… I could just… forget it. I'm sorry."

Alice's voice woke me from the image and I quickly turned to face her.

"Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." she asked timidly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I blinked trying to tell apart reality and my imagination.

"Oh. Okay. I should get going now." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What? Why?" I said a little bit too load and made Alice jump in surprise.

"Well… I asked you if it was cool for me to use you as my gunnie pig and do a makeover and you… yelled at me…" mumbled Alice

"I'm sorry Alice… I was just… I wasn't… not at you…" I was muttering. Shit she thought I yelled at her and now she was upset. She was only trying to be nice, Bella. Which is rare with people from Forks High.

"I'll love to be your gunnie pig." I smiled.

"No, its okay Bella, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." She shook her head. And was about to back her stuff. She never made eye contact with me.

"But I want to. I really want. Please Alice." I begged. Seeing myself in the mirror, along with _them_, made me realise what I had to do.

"Really?" Alice looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes and timidly smiled.

"Truly." I smiled and nodded.

'Yay!" she started to jump up and down clapping her hands.

Alice skipped towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me toward my bed.

"Sit." She ordered and I obeyed. She lifted a huge gym bag off the ground and put on top of my bed.

"What-"

"Shh… let me do what I know best." Alice sang as she hopped on my bed, to kneel behind me.

"OWW!" I whinged as Alice tried to take the hair tie out of my hair.

"God Bella! What the hell do you do to yourself." She giggled. I didn't bother to answer her.

"Now, this is going to hurt." She warned me and pulled my hair tie out completely. It did hurt. My hair was in knots and it probably knotted my hair tie in it. Alice started brushing my hair, trying to get the knots out and my God did it hurt.

"I'll think we have to wash it." she said to herself.

Next thing I know Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen downstairs. Alice instructed me and now I was leaning backward over my kitchen sink as the tap was soaking my hair and Alice was running her hands in it. I had a towel around my shoulders, preventing the water to get on my cloths.

"What shampoo and conditioner do you use?" Alice asked me.

I told her that I use the same product that Charlie used. Head and shoulders two in one. Shampoo and conditioner in the one bottle. Alice was horrified and gave me strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, in two different bottles. She started to wash my hair. Alice had to stand on a chair to reach my hair and wash it, it was quite amusing. After Alice finished washing my hair, she sat me on one of the chairs in the kitchen table and place old newspapers around it. She started combing my hair to get all the knots out and then… she got out a pair of… scissors.

"What-"

"We have to cut and style your hair if you want it to be neat. Layer it so it's not so bushy and messy."

I was about to ague, but then the image of Jake's hand in Tanya's hair came in mind and I nodded for Alice to continue. I told her I didn't want it really short. She assured me she was not going to cut it above my waist, like I liked it, but making it neater and layering it.

Snip, snip, snip. The scissor kept going. I tried not to move my head and prayed to God Alice knew what she was going. After an hour...

"Finish!" Alice sang.

I lifted up hand to feel my 'new hair', but Alice smacked in out of the way.

"We're not finish yet." She said.

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, we're finished with you hair. There's still more to go." She giggled.

And with that she once again grabbed my hand and we flew to back upstairs. We were back in my room within seconds and I was lying in my bed, my head in Alice's lap.

"So what are we-"

"We're waxing your eyebrows."

"What!" I shot off her lap. Is she crazy?

"Oh come on Bella. You can't give up now." She whined.

My mind went back to Tanya and the way she her eyes looked at me while Jake was attacking her neck.

"Is it going to… hurt?" I stuttered.

"Yes." Alice blankly stated. Well at least she was honest.

_Everything is fair in love and war._

Edward was right. And this was war against Tanya and love with Jake.

"Kay." I muttered and placed my head back on Alice lap. Alice slowly took my glasses off and placed them on my dresser. Alice dipped a wooden stick in this tub, which I saw her heat up in the microwave, and took it out. I assumed the pink stuff was the wax.

SHIT!

Alice instructed me to close my eyes and I followed, shit scared. She also told me to calm down and think about something else. The only thing I thought about was Jake, but this time, no Tanya. When we were kids.

The time, we tried to make a tree house, but failed. This one time Jake told me these scary stories which gave me nightmares for a whole month. He felt real shitty and gave me a book full of fairytales. When I fell of the bike and he put a band-aid on my knee and gave me the last cookie in the jar. And the time when he…

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as Alice ripped the wax off. I could feel the burning on my upper eyebrow. But then Alice put her cool fingers there to stop the burning.

"It's going to be less painful as I keep going." She assured me.

I kept thinking about Jake as Alice kept ripping my hair out of my skull. I could feel this burning sense all around my eyebrows. Soon Alice started plucking hair out with a pair of tweezers.

"So…" Alice began, "You and Edward." She stated.

"Me and Edward." I stated back to her, as she kept plucking.

"Do you like him?" She giggled.

Crap! Oh my God, this is girl talk. Crap, Crap, Crap. I was thinking of an answer when I heard her giggle.

"It's okay your blush tells me everything." She giggled. Thank God I got out of that one.

"Finish!" Alice Chimed as applied some cream on the burning surface.

"Finish?" I asked, remembering last time.

"No," she giggled, "now your arms and legs."

"WHAT!" I shot off her lap again. After all that, she wanted to do my legs and arms.

_He said that he never thought you in that way... Together we can show them we can be everything they ever dreamed of…_

Before Alice could convince me, I surrendered. Alice was now in front of me applying the wax strips on my arm.

"Okay. On the count of three." Alice asked and I nodded my head.

"One..." and she pulled the strip swiftly.

"OWWW! What happened to two and three?" I groaned.

"It's better if you don't know when it's going to happen." She smiled. Evil pixie.

After she did my arms she moved to my legs. And truth be told, it didn't hurt as much. However I could see pink smudges all over my arms and legs. Alice told me after a while and a nice shower they'll go away and I believe her, hey it's not like I know anything about this.

After I made sandwiches for me and Alice around 12ish, we continued the torture... I mean makeover.

Alice put a mask on my face and did my finger and toe nails, while I was lying on the bed with cucumbers on my eyes.

"Edward's changed." Alice started the conversation again.

"To what?" I asked. What was she talking about? Cloths, cars, classes... what?

"No silly. He's changed, as in he's different. Better." She giggled.

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Well... he's smiles more since... you know?" Yes I know. Since the break-up. Since... Tanya Denali.

"And he behaves weird around you. We can all see it."

Shit. Did they notice use acting and looking awkward with each other.

"Weird how?"

"Well... I never seen him walk with Tanya to lunch or... talk about books with her... or pull out her chair for her." I could tell Alice was smiling. Thank God I had this stupid mask on my face, blocking my blush.

"It's you Bella."

"Nah, I think it's just... that... he hasn't really been with anyone else in a long time. That's all." It was true. Losing Tanya for him made him change. Not me. Like losing Jake has made me change. Not Edward.

Alice and I stopped talking about Edward and started talking about other stuff, such as hobbies, interest, new movies coming out and next year.

"I'm going to travel for a year. You know... Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, all the cool places." Alice told me about her plans. And asked me about mine.

"Toor University." I said.

"Ohh what are you going to do there... Art?" she asked as she applied nail polish on my toes.

"Ummm... yeah." I muttered. Toor University was great. It was just that they didn't have a great Art program, quite small in fact. There was only one reason I wanted to go. Jake. He got in and was studying mechanical engineering. And anywhere Jake is... you'll find me. The fact that it was in California was an upside. Hey at least that gives me more time to get Jake back. We were bound to see each other at college.

"Finished!" Alice chirped.

"Now what?" I huffed.

"It's over Bella." She giggled.

"Really?" I said as I hopped off the pillow and faced Alice. Letting the cucumbers fall in my lap. Alice continued to giggle.

"No. Now wash your face and get ready, we're going to Port Angeles. We have a few more things to do." She smiled. I knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll see." She grinned.

* * *

**Where are they going????**

**Okay. Next chap. Makeover part two. EPOV. The footbal game at Em's place. Bella and James bond... Say What? Yep. you heard me_ bond_. **

**lol James Bond. hehe. There might be some spelling mistakes. Sorry. **

**Next Chap _might_ take longer sorry :( Plz review and tell me what you think of the makeover. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the love. I'm sorry if I don't respond to you all when you leave a review. I try. :( I'm trying to update as fast as I can, especially when i get a certain amount of reviews. But sometimes i'm not in a creative mood and don't want to update the chapter until i think it's perfect. **

**A lot of you guys loved the whole Alice wax/torture. ****As always i'll like to say go check out My new s_tories, _Summer Previews and vote. **

**Oh and I was thinking of changeing the title of the story to... Voices (another cheap trick song [first heard it on How I Met Your Mother]). Because, well Bella and Edward keep hearing voices about whats wrong with them and what they should do. What do you guys think? **

**_"You didnt know what you were looking for till you heard the voices in your ear." _****Lyrics at - ********www(dot)lyricsfreak(dot)com/c/cheap+trick/voices_20029359(dot)html**

**Okay Edward might seem like a jackass... Oh who am I kidding, while i was writing I felt like slapping him across the face. But it's for a good reason that i write him like this. Plz don't hate me for making you hate him. What can i say... he's a dude. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward!" I heard a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"What's up Alice?" I mumbled into my phone, as I continued watching TV in my room.

"Just callin' to ask when you going to pick Bella up?" she asked, giggling.

What? Why was I going to pick Bella up? And why was Alice asking?

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Oh my God, Edward! Please don't tell me you forgot. Emmett's house, football game, anything ringing a bell." She ranted on.

"Oh shit! That's today?" I groaned as I jumped off the bed looking for my shoes.

"Yes that's today. Now hurry up and pick Bella up, I'm waiting." Okay now she sounded piss. Wait a sec! Why was Alice waiting?

"If I'm going to pick Bella up, why are you waiting?" I asked finding my shoes under the bed.

"I'm at Bella's house, you idiot." she growled.

"Why?" I said as I put my shoes on holding my mobile between my shoulder and ear.

"Stop your blabbering and hurry up. The game starts at five." And with that she hung up.

I ran down stairs and got in to my Volvo. I wasn't going to change my clothes because it was Emmett's house and this was my good casual clothes. I put the car out of park, thought about it, put in back into park and called Alice. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Edward?"

"What's Bella's address?" I hesitantly asked, terrified of the wrath of Alice.

"What am I going to do with you?" she giggled and I was washed over by relief. She wasn't pissed at me any more. Alice gave me Bella's address and I drove to the freak's house.

~*~

"Finally!" Alice huffed when she opened the front door to Bella's house.

"Whatever. Is she ready?" I mumbled.

Yeah on my drive I realised why Alice was here, to make the Freak into a real girl. Yeah I know, 'how shallow of me'... whatever. Look, no one is going to believe that Edward Cullen's going out with the Freak and after what I heard about people saying 'I lowered my standard', I had to change the freak's appearance. Call me vain or shallow. I'm not going to feel bad. James and Laurent are on my back about why I'm with a girl that looks like... well like Bella.

So I asked Alice to make Bella somewhat decent in front of the gang. Well I didn't say it like that. I asked her to spend some 'girlie' time with Bella, which I can happily say she thought as 'makeover time'.

"Yeah, just about." she swiftly said moving to the small living and she finish packing something in a gym bag. Alice told me to wait near the stairs.

"Bella! Edward's here!" she sang and then giggled.

I was waiting by the stairs leaning myself on the wall, thinking about Tanya and jealous she's going to be tonight, when she came.

Bella.

Her hair was out, I don't think I ever seen it out, and straightened. She was wearing fitted jeans which hugged her curves. Her sweater was satin blue, also hugging her body. I never noticed but she had a good body. Not fat, but not skinny. I think that the most revealing thing she ever worn and it wasn't event revealing. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her face was clear, nothing hiding it. She was blushing like crazy and me... well I think my mouth was hanging open. That's the Freak?

"Seriously Cullen, close your mouth, before a fly gets in." Alice giggled while heading outside to her car and then she was gone. My God, that girl forms miracles. She made the Freak into a Beauty. The Freak cleans up well.

"Hey." I mumbled. Bella was still on the steps, so she was a few inches taller than me. I looked up at her and she looked down on me.

"Hey." She timidly said, continue to blush like crazy. It was kind of cute.

"Ummm..." I didn't know what to say.

'_You look nice.' _

'_Alice did a nice job.' _

'_What've you been up to?' _

I finally decide to go with the first one, but I was interrupted by Bella.

"Tanya left you because you won't in touch with your feelings." She blurted out. Great! Like I didn't need a reminder of that. So I didn't compliment her quick enough, does that give her the right to start bashing me.

"Jacob left me for her. What do you think is the main difference from me and her?" she spoke softly looking at her feet. Wait. She wasn't bashing me. She was bashing _herself_?

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. There's a lot of difference. Blond. Popular. Rich." She said with a humourless chuckle, still looking at the ground.

"But... the one thing which is the main difference is that... she's beautiful." She quickly stated and looked in to my eyes when she said Tanya was beautiful. Yeah, I agree with that. Tanya is a goddess, but I didn't get what Bella was getting at.

"Jacob didn't like my _external_ factors." She gave me a humourless smile and shrugged her shoulder. She quickly stepped down from the few stairs left and swiftly went pass me, leaving me there standing. Frozen. The BFG left her because... she wasn't pretty enough? God, what a douche bag.

Wait a minute Cullen, you too were embarrassed to be seen with Bella with your friends. You wanted her to change. God dammit you did make her change and she doesn't even know it wass your idea. Remember what you thought of Bella when you first met her. You thought the same as Black. You wanted the other girl to be Isabella Swan and you kept cursing yourself that why didn't you pick a hot chick, instead of the freak. You still thought the same. You looked at the external factors. You douche bag.

Pot meet kettle. Black, meet Cullen.

Black left the freak to be with Tanya, the complete opposite of Bella. So Bella just did the math and she hated the answer. The grass is greener on the other side. Black believed that. Did Tanya? I did my own maths and didn't like the result either.

"You do realise Tanya left me. Me. Edward fucking Cullen, for your... Jacob. So technically she wasn't... satisfied with my... internal factors and went to someone else. You don't have to explain yourself Bella." I looked straight in front of me the whole time. I understood. She felt shitty that she wasn't good. I feel the same way about myself. Yes, now I felt guilty.

I finally turn my heard to the left and saw Bella. Her face was blank.

"We have a game to go to." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

You are a shallow, vain bastard, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**BPOV**

Yeah Alice had some more plans with my makeover. She took me to Port Angels to see an optometrist. He did a check-up on my eyes and gave me some contacts. They are as comfortable as having sand in my underpants.

I was seated behind one of those big eye gizmos that you look through as an ophthalmologist examines your eyes, inserting new lenses. I went through the whole ordeal.

"Read the first line… Okay now read the last light on the bottom… Better or worse?"

After the eye test they went off to develop my contacts. I decide to go with clear contacts, nice and simple, much to Alice's dismay.

"Clear! Bella! That's so boring. You have the opportunity on being able to change your eye colour at will and you want to go with… clear. Clear ones don't call attention to themselves as much as the other colours. Look, blue can go with just about any outfit and they are Edward's favourite colour. Yes, blue will be a great choice. Oh my God Edward's favourite colour, he will love blue ones. Oh wait, but green adds that touch of exotica that many young women crave and they also match Edward's eye colour. Oh my God you would look so good together with matching eye colours. Hmmm… any colour could go. What do you think, Bella?" she sang, living in her own little world.

"Clear." I bluntly stated again, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Fine. It's a good thing anyway. Clear ones don't call attention, you probable like that. And anyway… If you chose another, colour we would of have to change your hair to frame your new face, again to match your new eye colour. And obviously a new wardrobe. Wait! Oh God I forgot about the clothes. Dammit we don't have time. We have to get back to your place and do your makeup. Shit! We don't have time for shopping." She sulked. I thought she was about to cry.

"Phew." I let out a breath. I don't think I had the energy to shop today. Or ever.

"What did you say?" Alice growled and but her hands on her hips. I know she's smaller than me, but if there was ever a cat fight between me and Alice. I'd never bet against Alice. Never!

"I mean… Boo." I put my hands in to fist and stomped my foot like a five year old. I don't think Alice believed my _acting_, but she didn't say anything about it. I was off the hook. For now

Finally my contacts were developed. The ophthalmologist demonstrated to me how to apply the lenes on my eyeball, safely. And then he assured me that there were no risks of my eyes being damaged by the contacts. But I wasn't very convinced by his speech.

"There's really nothing to worry about, Bella. Well other than a slight risk of epithelial edema, possible concern over bulbar hyperemia, the outside chance of keratoconus and polymegethism, and the usual tiresome worries about giant papillary conjunctivitis." He calmly stated to me.

"Um, is there any chance my eyes won't fall out of my head?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Bella," He chuckled, "there's no reason to expect any complications whatsoever... if you wear your lenses according to instructions and take care of them properly." He smiled.

"So let me get this straight," I raised my hand in front of me, as if to tell him to slow down, "if anything does go wrong, it will be my fault?" I pointed to myself.

"That'll be our position." He quickly muttered. Yep, I wasn't feeling safe at the moment.

"Now, show how you put the lens in." he smiled again, showing me all his teeth. Creepy.

I sat at a table with my new CLEAR contact lenses and eyewash. I prepared the lens, as the ophthalmologist demonstrated before. I raised the first lens to my eye. My hand was shaking, causing my finger to shake

"That's it. Right up against the eyeball, Bella." He encouraged me.

The moment when the lens made contact with my eye…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

~*~

When went back to my house and Alice was raiding my closet as I was sitting on my bed, rubbing my hands against my eyes.

"These contacts are itching the hell out of me." I whined for the hundredth time.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, Bella. It's just gonna get worse. Look, the ophthalmologist said it's going to feel uncomfortable for a while, but it's going to pass. Now, to more important matters… where are your dresses?" She seemed less like a friend figure and more like a parent figure whe she talked like that.

"I don't have dresses." I giggled. Why would the freak have any dresses?

"Okay, we really need to go shopping next time." She ordered me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey? What's in this box?" Alice asked. I looked at what she was pointing at. My giggle immediately stopped when I saw the old cardboard box.

"Nothing." I muttered. I hid the box way in the back of my closet, so I didn't have to ever look at it.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Alice giggled and started to open the box.

"Wait! Clothes?" she smiled.

"Yeah Renee sent in over for my birthday about two year ago." I muttered not meeting Alice's eyes.

"Renee?" she asked.

"My… mother." I stuttered.

"February the 6th. Your birthday's in February?" Alice sang.

"No. It's in September." I quietly mumbled.

"But the date stamp on the box says-" Alice stopped, sensing I didn't want to continue with this conversation.

"Umm… well these seem nice." She quickly changed subject and started inspecting the cloths.

"They are four sizes smaller than mine." I muttered.

"They don't look that small." Alice asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I lost my 'baby fat', I guess. Now they are problem on or two sizes smaller." I gave a humourless chuckle.

"Ummm… How about this blue sweater and jeans."

"Huh?" I raised my head. I was too lost in the past that I forgot about the present.

"How about theses clothes, Bella?" She asked, slowly and softly, as if I would break any minute now.

Alice had found this blue sweater and these designer jeans Renee gave me. I hated them.

"Yeah. Whatever." I muttered, not even caring anymore as I grabbed the clothes of Alice.

I quickly went to the bathroom and got changed. The clothes were tighter than anything I ever wore. I felt like I was being suffocated. I was about to take it of and tell Alice to forget about the clothes, when I turn towards the mirror in the bathroom. I… I… looked good. Me. Bella Swan actually looked good. I looked thin and taller than usually. I started turning around in the mirror. I looked nice. Jake is going to love this. I smiled to myself. I really like the way I looked. I looked pretty. I got out of the bathroom and presented myself to Alice. She was looking for something in her bag, when she heard me and turned around.

"Whoa... Nice." Her eyes were wide open and there was sheepish grin on her face.

"You sure" I muttered. He's going to come back?

"Let's do your makeup." She squealed. I think that was a yes.

Alice sat me down on my bed and started taking the appliances out. One actually freaked me out. It was metal and looked like tongs. It actually looked like something you'd used in surgery. When I asked Alice what it was, she told me it was an eyelash curler. Stuff that girls do. Alice started to do my makeup, talking about girl stuff in between.

"You know if you picked the blue contacts, they would totally match your outfit." She said to me as she applied the eyelash curler, which to my surprise it wasn't painful. I growled at Alice for bringing the colour contacts up again.

"But clear is good. All natural." She quickly added after. Alice kept talking about Jasper, school, the party and that she called Edward a moment ago while I was in the bathroom. I really don't know how much time passed while Alice was moulding be into a beauty. In to someone that could take Tanya down and get Jake back.

"Finish" she said after straightening my hair.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"I'm finish, Bella." She giggled.

"Sure you are. I'm not falling for that one again." I giggled with her.

_Ding Dong._

"That's Edward!" Alice squealed as she jumped of my bed. I wonder what Edward will think of the new me. He's probably going to be shocked. I don't think he knew what Alice was going to do with me today. Alice suddenly stopped at my door and turned around.

"Oh, wear some high heels." She said and vanished down stairs in a blink of an eye.

"High heels? I don't even own a pair of low heels." I muttered to myself.

I got off my bed and started looking more shoes that won't combat boots or sneakers. I found flats that were hidden in my cupboard. As I was putting them on I saw my self in my full length mirror.

My hair was flowing down my shoulders. Alice did a great job with my hair. I felt bad for almost doubting her. It was layered, at the front it was short and the back was longer. I never really liked having my hair out, it always got in my face, but now in looked neat and set. I was wearing the really tight fitted jeans which hugged her curves. My sweater was also tight around my body. It was too revealing, quite modest for any other girl, but for me… too revealing. I'm use to loose clothes that let me breath. Clothes that gave me a sense of… well… freedom. Freedom for me to be me. I wasn't wearing my black round glasses for the first time in… years. I know it weird, but I missed them. I wanted my glasses back.

This is kind of hard to explain. It was like, I knew my glasses set me apart. People called me a freak, nerd, four eyes or a geek. But every morning when I woke up and looked in the mirror without them I couldn't see a thing. Everything was a blur. Life was a blur. But when I put my glasses on and look in the mirror again, the first thing I saw was what every other person saw. The freak. However, with the glasses, I could see again. Life, people, the good, the bad or even the ugly. I could see… the truth. That was when I convinced myself and told myself…

_"Never mind the glasses. You can see things that other people can't. You can see better than other people. So to hell with them and what they think of you and your glasses."_

Remembering those days, I realised that I was going against everything I ever believed in. I loved my old clothes, my freedom. I loved my glasses, my identity. I hated Renee's gifts, my prison. I hated contacts, they hurt my eyes like hell. I was selling my soul to the devil, to be like the devil. To be like Tanya. I never felt more disgusted by myself than I have today.

This was not me. The whole Bella Swan persona. The Old Bella doesn't care what people think about her looks. The glasses, the band shirt, the ripped jeans and the messy ponytail were all _me_. They were symbolic of the whole Bella thing.

_"This is who I am and I'm not going to apologise for it." _

But now, I am apologising for it. Why?

"Hey Bella, we're here." Edward said breaking me out of my thought.

I got out of his Volvo and headed to the front door of what I assumed to be Emmett's house. Edward rand the bell three times before someone answered it.

"Edward man! What took you so long?" Emmett laughed as he opened the door, but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey what happened to Bella? Yeah I get she wasn't hot, but seriously she had great comedic timing man." He said looking at Edward. Wow, did I look that different that he couldn't recognise me.

"Uhh, thanks Em." I mumbled. Thanking him for the comment about my comedic timing. Old Bella.

"Bella?" he said with his eyes wide open.

I was getting tired of this. Did I really look that different? I didn't want to be reminded of this, but it kept coming up. 'Hey you were ugly, but now you look nice. Great job hiding yourself under the makeup'.

"No. I'm her evil twin, who got lost in the forest many years ago and now I have come back to take revenge and pretend to be her to crash and ruin your football game ritual." I muttered rolling my eyes. But I don't think Emmett got my sarcasm. He looked shocked and scared.

"I'm joking." I assured him.

"Yeah, I knew that." He said laughing.

"Can we come in?" asked Edward, trying to remind Emmett way we were here.

"Sure man." Emmett moved to the side to let us in. Edward left me and went ahead to talk to James and the other gang members.

"Your not really Bella's evil twin, are you?" he sounded scared. I couldn't be mad at him for too long. He did after all tell Edward that I was better than this new girl he brought. Even if the new girl is me, it's good to know the Old Bella still rocks.

"It's me Em." I giggled.

"Just checking." He chuckled.

~*~

The game finished and I still didn't know who won. The only thing I noticed was Emmett screaming at the TV. Rosalie had to actually hold Emmett back before he smash the TV in to pieces. Alice gave me her company the whole time. I was glad I wasn't alone here. The whole time I could swear I heard whispers from Victoria and Rosalie. I wondered where Tanya was, but quickly stopped thinking, too scared to think that she was with Jake.

After the game finished Alice went to get me a drink. I was leaning on the wall, when I saw James approaching me. He stood in front of me with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey... Bella, right?" he mumbled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

James sighed and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Look, since you and Edward are together now I feel that we should clear up the past." He motioned his hands between him and me.

"I don't understand." I slightly shook my head.

"I was a prick towards you. There might be more to you than the glasses, I guess. I just... wanted to say that since Edward and you are going to be together more often, we should become friends. What say, friends?" he smiled and raised his right hand.

I was in a dilemma. James Anderson made my life hell. Why should I be his friend? Seeing that I wasn't going to shake his hand he withdrew it.

"I am sorry Bella. Sometimes I use this 'Bad boy' image so people don't get close to me. The only person who truly knows me is Edward... and now you." He looked down. I felt guilty. Maybe he was like Alice, just trying to fit in.

"James-" I really didn't now what to say. I never have seen this side of him.

"It's okay. I better go out there and pick on some people. Cya Bella." He smiled, but in looked force, as he walked away.

"Cya." I said to his fading figure. At that moment Alice came with my drink.

"What were you and James talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled

"Hey, why don't you sit down, I have to go to the bathroom." Alice said as she pointed towards the living room.

"Sure." I nodded.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, opposite of Rosalie and Victoria's position on the sofa. Seeing me by myself, they found their opportunity.

"You look nice today, Bella. You know, nice then you freak outfit." Victoria sneered. I just tried to avoid her. It was what I've been doing all these years.

"Hey, I got a question for you. Is it true that your mother's at Guantanamo Bay?" Rosalie asked.

"I wish." I said to myself, thinking about Renee. She had been coming up a lot in today's conversations. I didn't like that.

"OMFG! So it's true... you tried to kill your mother." Rosalie sang and clapped her hand together. Victoria snickered. I didn't realise I was talking out load. I shifted in my sit uncomfortably.

"Rose, that was mean on poor little _Bel-la_." Victoria said in a fake voice, separating my name into two long syllables right before snickering. You wanted to be like them Bella? What's wrong with you?

"Come on Bella, I was just kidding you know that, right?" Rosalie grinned at me. I nodded my head, but kept my eyes on the ground. I didn't believe anything they said.

"See." She giggled.

"Hey Frea... opps... I mean _Bel-la_, have you ever heard the saying... You can't teach an old _bitch_, new tricks." She sneered, looking over me and my appearance. She was obviously making a reference toward my 'makeover' and how I would always be a freak. I felt like an idiot. Of course I could never compete with Tanya. I looked in my lap trying to stop the tears.

"Come on, Vicky. You should know that saying by heart. Hey! Maybe Tanya can help you with the new tricks you been learning at cheer practice. Didn't Ms Cocker tell you to ask Tanya for help?" It was James.

He gave the girls a warning look. I looked towards Victoria, who looked like she was going to blow. If there was anything I knew about the cold ones, it was the Victoria hated being compared to Tanya. Especially when people were praising Tanya and undermining her.

"Come on Bella." James reached out his hand for me to grab. This time I didn't hesitate. I grabbed his hand, stood up and walk away from the girls.

"Sorry about them." James said as we walked outside. The boys were playing football in the backyard. Well Emmett, Jasper and Edward were. Laurent was just watching, while drinking... a martini? Really? In Forks?

"Thank you." I said to him. He had saved me from them, maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Are we friends?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Cool. Look... I'm having birthday weekend on this Friday-"

"A what?" I asked, cutting him off. What the hell was a birthday weekend.

"A weekend birthday? Starts Friday evening and finishes on Sunday morning." James stopped in front of me, halting my own steps.

"Anyway. You should come." He grinned. He was obviously trying to mimic Edward's but it didn't work.

"I don't know-" I slightly shook my head, while looking at the ground.

"Everyone is going to be there. Edward's definitely coming. I just wanted to be the one to ask you, instead of Edward. Make it all official and stuff." He lightly chuckled.

"Sure." I whispered.

"So you're coming?" he grinned, you could here the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded.

"Cool." He smiled and we continued walking around the backyard. It was nice to hang out with James. He wasn't all that bad. Edward saw us, he stopped playing, threw the ball at Jasper and ran toward us.

"Here comes President Perfect." James chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle. Edward was a perfectionist.

"What's funny?" Edward whizzed out when he reached us.

"Nothing. Cya later, Bella." James smiled as he walked away towards Laurent.

"Hey Laurent! You owe me fifty bucks, bitch!" James yelled, most likely talking about the game and the bet on who won.

"Huh?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows and stepped towards me, looking down at me.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you. James can be a huge flirt sometimes. But he's good at heart. It just takes time to get to know him. He's a man with layers."

"Yeah. He seems nice." I smiled as I watched James talk to Laurent.

"Nice? I don't think anyone has described him as _nice_?" Edward chuckled.

"You, yourself said he had layers." I reminded him.

"Yeah." Edward nodded.

I forgot to ask Edward if I could come to James's birthday party. He was of course his friend first. I hope he didn't think I was intruding.

"Oh... James invited me to his birthday party. I hope you don't mind-"

"Of course not, Bella." He stopped be before I could finish.

"It's nice to see him have a taking to you. He can sometimes be..." Edward was searching for the right word to describe the James I've known for years.

"A jackass?" I finished his sentence.

"Yeah. A jackass" Edward chuckled and nodded.

"You should see him with Tanya. It's like war world three with those two." He continued to laugh.

"I'm not Tanya." I whispered. I knew I could never be Tanya. Never as beautiful as her.

"I'm not asking you to be." He whispered back looking at the ground, like he was ashamed of something.

* * *

**AN:**

**For people how are confused with why Bella's one minute happy about the makeover and the next minute sad... She's confused. She feel bad that she cares about what she looks like. She feel like she's betraying herself. But she wants Jake back and she'll do anything for that. She's having an internal struggle. You can't just expect her to accept this lifestyle and her new self just like that and forget her old self. **

**Again, there are some lines from Daria, but from past reviews it seems like you like the tie in. **

**What to expect from the next chapter. Well, Bella and Charlie finally talk about Edward. Bella tells Alice how she feel about the internal struggle with Old Bella and New Bella. And what does Leah think about New Bella? Again, sorry about spelling or grammer mistakes. **

**Keep reviewing for fast updated... you know you want them. lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**I haven't upload any new chapters for a while. Why? For some reason i haven't been able to right anything... good? I know where I want to go, but i don't know how to write it. Whatever i write sound/reads stupid and meaningless. So i'm waiting till i'm in the mood to write again. Something like this happened to me at the start of the story, but then i had the wave of creativity and i wrote the fourth chapter. So i'm waiting. I'm trying to find some inspiration, please be patient. Thank you.**

**I tried to make this chapter better, but didn't know. I don't think i wrote it as best i could. Sorry :(**

**Check out Summer Previews and vote for your fav story. The top stories (for now) are Truly comic-al and Keep your enemy closer, both in a tie. If you don't like the these stories... vote for your fav. If you do like them... vote to keep them up. :) **

**Enjoy the new chapter...**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The soft warm bed, with white silk sheets. The white night gown. White. Drawings, little children's drawings. Full of colour. The wind chimes ringing. The tire swing on a brunch of a tree. The double story house, build with timber and painted white and blue. The trees that are blooming with flowers. A man. In the middle of the field. I can't see him. Me running. I'm alone with the darkness.

I wake up once again to the same dream. I'm breathing heavily and my forehead is covered in sweat. What does this dream mean?

"Bella! Get ready for school." I heard Charlie yell from downstairs. Yes, it's Monday once again. Nothing special happened after Edward dropped, except for the 'talk' with Charlie. After Edward dropped me off, I was pretty sure dad was peeking through the windows. Thankful, Edward didn't break the metre rule by kissing me or something. I hardly doubted that rule would be broken, because Edward promised me that _this _wasn't physical, And if Edward did break that rule, my dearest father would be running down the driveway with a shot gun and a bullet with Edward's name on it.

_As I turned the knob to the front door I got ready for Charlie's questions. Charlie was sitting on the couch__. He was catching his breath, which I assumed was from the run from the window to the couch, while watching TV. When he heard me close the door he looked up, as if he was surprised I was home. Now I know where I get my great acting skills. I walked towards the living room as dad eyed me up and down. _

"_You look nice." He mumbled as he drew his eyes back to the TV. I had forgotten that dad didn't get a chance to see my makeover. _

"_Come on dad. Let me hear it." I smiled. I was smiling cause he was acting all innocence. Like I didn't know what went on his mind._

"_What, I was just watching the television." He grumbled and crossed his arms, not looking away from it. He looked like a small child sulking. I turned my head to see what was so interesting on television. I had to cover up my giggle. _

"_Infomercials on the electric hair removal?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, also crossed my arms._

"_I'm thinking off cutting the stache." He grumbled again as he started weaving his finger through is moustache, he knew his alibi was dead._

"_So you weren't looking outside the window?" I grinned._

"_No." He bluntly stated, still not looking at me. I nodded my head._

"_Okay then. Goodnight, dad." I waved to him and slowly headed for the stair. I'll give it five seconds._

_Five, four, three, two..._

"_What is his name? Who is he? How old is he? Where did you meet him? How do you know him? How long have you known him? Why haven't I heard of him? When did you two start dating? Who else knows?" Charlie said in a stern voice as he leaped off the couch and faced me. _

"_Whoa. One question at a time, Sherlock." I giggled._

"_Isabel-"Okay now he's angry. I better answer his questions fast before he explodes._

"_Edward Cullen. Doctor Cullen's kid. Eighteen. At school. He's my biology partner. A couple of weeks. There's nothing to tell. We aren't dating, he's just a friend. Leah."_

"_Cullen? Doctor's kid. I know the Doctor. Good guy. Biology partner?" He paced around the room._

"_Yup." I said popping the 'p' to make the situation a little bit lighter._

"_A couple of weeks? Numbers, Bella." Dad still had his 'Chief Swan' voice on._

"_Three weeks." I plainly stated. _

"_Three? Isn't that when you and Ja-" He stopped before saying his name. Knowing what it does to me to remember those days. Dad walked towards me and placed his hands on top of my shoulders._

"_This isn't some kind of rebellion, is it Bells?" He whispered._

"_No." I shook my head._

"_Tell me when things get serious, okay." Charlie whispered again. I assumed he meant when Edward and I started dating. _

"_Sure dad." I smiled. _

_I told him goodnight again, walked upstairs, got changed and went to bed._

After that Charlie didn't mention Edward.

I don't know why it was awkward on the drive to school. I guess it was the silence. As we pulled up to school, I was about to say bye to dad when I saw him glaring at someone. It was Edward. He was with Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, Victoria and Alice. All girls. Not the best situation for my dad to find him.

"Dad." Whined to him. The whine that means 'let it go and butt out.'

"Be careful, kiddo." He said, looking away from Edward and towards me.

"Always am." I smiled and opened the door. "Bye dad."

"Cya kiddo." And with that he was gone.

I turned to the school and started prepping my self for the day. I wore my usually, an AC/DC shirt and my loose jeans. I wore the contacts, however, Alice spent money on them. It would be rude of me to not use them and they weren't itching any more. My hair was in a ponytail. As I was doing my hair this morning, I found it easy to comb through. And when I put it in a pony tail, it was bouncy and neat, not messy. I reminded myself to thank Alice for the hair cut. It was much better. Throughout the week I was having an internal struggle.

Old Bella felt like she was being forgotten and overshine by New Bella. She felt like New Bella was killing her morals and opinions. Old Bella kept telling New Bella that she was shallow and vain, like the cold ones and Tanya. New Bella like her hair, skin and the other things Alice did. She was excited about Jake's reaction and Tanya being kicked out of their lived. New Bella told Old Bella to stop her whining and that Jake left Old Bella and not New Bella. New Bella like the way she looked and to both of their surprise… Old Bella like the way New Bella looked as well.

I continued walking down the hallway when I heard my name.

"Bella! Wait!" the voice shouted.

'Which one' I thought to myself, Old Bella or New Bella. I turned around to see who was calling me. It was Edward. He ran up to me, dodging the students that were around him.

"Walk you to class?" he grinned while trying to catch his breath.

I looked back as we walked to my class to see Jessica and Lauren giving me the evil eye. Maybe I dragged Edward out of an important discussion.

"You don't have to walk me to class." I told him. Edward looked at me crooking his brow.

"I mean... Jessica and Lauren seem to... ummm... be disappointed about you being absent." I looked down at my feet. That was the best thing I could think of. It was better that 'they seemed piss that you're walking me to class'. Seemed classier, well I think anyway.

"Believe me. If anything you just saved me." He chuckled.

"Saved you?" I asked him. How did I save him by taking him away from the most beautiful girls in the school?

"Well you see-"

"Bella!" Alice screamed in a disapproving manner.

"I didn't do it." It was a mental response when I heard someone scream my name like that.

"What are you wearing?" she shrieked.

I looked down at my outfit. It was my normal jeans and a long black shirt.

"On our planet, Earth, we call them jeans and a t-shirt. What do you call them, magical pixie." I sarcastically said which got a laugh from Edward.

"Nah ah. You're not wearing that." She waved her finger in front of my face.

"I got some clothes in here. You can change in the bathrooms." She sang as she waved a bag in my face.

"This is not ness-"

"Yes it is until you and I go shopping you'll were these clothes." She ordered.

"Edward." I looked up at Edward, trying to get him to make Alice understand. He nodded his head.

"Alic-"

"Hey you're the one who asked for it. Come on Bella." She giggled and before I could ask her what that meant she grabbed my arm and led me to the girl bathroom.

"Cya Edward!" Alice giggled as she dragged me the bathrooms.

~*~

Alice and I were going through her huge bag of clothes on the bathroom sink. There were halter tops, sweater, tank tops, and cardigans. There was also a small pink shirt with a picture of my little pony on the front.

"So where did you get the clothes from?" I asked her.

"There my step-moms" She smiled

"Oh… she's the same size a me." I asked. Wow I really couldn't imagine a mother figure fitting my size and wearing these types of cloths. Man she must work out.

"Yup." Alice nodded. I was looking through the clothes again and the pink top with my little pony showed up. I couldn't help but start giggling. Loud.

"What?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face.

"I was just trying to imagine a 30 something woman wearing a top with 'My little pony' on it." I continue to giggle.

"She's not 30." Alice quietly stated, looking sad.

"Please don't tell me she's 40." I was still giggling. Imagining a forty year old lady wear short shorts and 'my little pony' top.

"She's 21." Alice mumbled, she looked like she was in pain about this fact. 21! That would mean that Alice's step mom is only three years older than her. I stopped giggling immediately, knowing that I was hitting a soft spot for Alice. I wonder if the age difference, or lack there of, bothered her.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bombard on her with question about her family, which obviously hurt her.

"Here wear this." Alice sang, no trace of pain in her voice. I smiled back at her and just like that nothing ever happened.

I was now standing in front of the mirror. In a peach coloured top and fitted jeans. My hair was straightened and can I mention that I found it weird that Alice carried a hair straighter at school.

"What's the matter?" Alice looked worried as she saw my glum face.

"Nothing." I muttered, lying to her.

"Bella. You know you can tell me anything, right?" she turned me around to face her.

"I feel... that this 'new me' and the 'old me' are having a tugger war, and the 'new me' is winning. I'm scared that this is going to change people's opinion of me. That they'll think I've changed or compromised to fit in or become a shallow person who only cares about their looks. And it really bothers me if they thought that. If you thought that. And the worst part is... I don't mind that I look nice." I mumbled looking down at my feet. I couldn't even face Alice.

"So you're telling me that you're mad at yourself for caring how you look." I nodded at Alice statement, it was true.

"Oh Bella! You're so cute. When have you cared about what people think of you? I actually envy you for that. The only people whose opinions you should care about are your friend's. And they'll always want what's best for you. They'll accept you whether you're wearing a peach top or a really ratted band shirt or whether you're wearing your glasses or contacts. I liked you when you were wearing the band shirt, but I have to say it was really eww, anyway not the point… I also like you in this top. I don't care if you wore a paper bag, but don't, cause it breaks like a thousand fashion rules. What you wear doesn't change my opinion on you, Bella." She grabbed on to my shoulders and pulled me in front of her. Her head high and still holding on my shoulders.

"Isabella Swan, you are a smart, talented and artistic young lady. That's not going to change on what clothes you wear. I'm your friend, threw thick and thin. And I know all you friends feel the same way. And if they don't, they're not your friends. You are far from shallow Bella. Trust me, I've seen shallow." She giggled the last part.

And then it hit me. Yes, Alice was right. I'm still Bella. I'm still the same old me, but with a new edition cover. Like a new edition book in the store. It's got a fancy new cover but inside is still the same, it's always the same.

"Come on don't want to be late for class." She giggled and took me out of the bathrooms.

~*~

I just finished Government and was walking to my Art class, looking through my sketches and notes, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr-" I was about to apologise when I saw who I bumped into. Jake.

I stood there, frozen, while my papers were scattered on the floor. He was wearing black shirt that showed his perfect body, leather jacket and ripped jeans. Jake bent down and started collecting my stuff. Finally, I woke up from my shock and went down to pick up my stuff. There we were picking up papers off the ground, taking quick glances at each other.

"You're already clumsy enough with your glasses on. What obsessed you to come to school without them?" He quietly chuckled. It was the first time since we broke up, that he talked to me.

"I got contacts." I muttered.

We got up off the floor after we collect all my papers and book.

"You look nice." He smiled. I started blushing. I was about to tell him 'thanks', that or... 'please take me back. I did this all for you.' But then I remembered _The JB Project_.

"Yeah... Edward really likes it too." I smiled. I was still blushing like crazy but I hoped Jake thought it was for Edward.

"So you and Cullen?" he asked as he handed my papers back. I remembered Edward telling me that we were not going to make your relationship official. We were getting closer.

"I'm getting late Jake." I smiled as I started walking off to Art class, but Jake grabbed my forearm.

"Be careful Bella." He looked concern. Jake slowly let grow of my arm and walked towards his metal work class.

_It's working. _

I smiled all the way to class, but when I walked in I realise I was late for my Art class.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Defoe."

"It's okay Bella. Art knows no time, it only knows moments. And call me Claire, we are all equal in this beautiful world." She smiled.

"Yes Claire." I smiled back, even if I didn't get her hippy persona, she was still the coolest teacher in this whole damn school. Who am I kidding, she the best teacher in the whole damn world.

Ms. Defoe teaches Art, and is very down-to-earth, pleasant to a fault, and patient with all her students. She is probably the biggest admirer of my artwork. She's nice. Her giving nature tends to come at a price, however, as in the case of her not having the heart to throw her freeloading ex-college roommates out of her studio apartment, thereby causing her to lug around a sleeping bag and to shower at a truck stop, using her own homemade soap, of course.

"Were working on paper making sculptures. All the materials are on your table sweetie." She smiled again.

"Thanks Claire." I was about to go to my table when...

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes Claire." I turned around to face her.

"Did you cut your hair?" she quizzed me.

"Ummm... Yes, Miss." I muttered and nodded my head.

"Where are your glasses?" she seemed worried.

"I got contact." I nervously smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Excellent Bella. Free the artist within you." She clapped her hand and then made them into a butterfly. She started moving her hands back and forward, making the butterfly fly away.

"Okay Miss." I smiled and nodded my head. Yeah, she was weird, but she's the best teacher Forks ever had.

"Remember the world's your oyster." She proclaimed as I was walking off.

"The world is my oyster... but I can't seem to get it open." I muttered to my self as I continued to walk off.

I walked towards my table, which was outside the classroom, hearing the whispers and murmurs in the class. I couldn't help but smile at what I was hearing.

"_Oh my God. Is that the freak?... Damn she's hot."_

"_I didn't know we had a new girl at school.... What? That's the freak?"_

"_What's her name?"... "Isabella Swan."_

"_I heard she's dating Edward and like totally BFF with Alice Brandon." _

I finally made it outside to the table where Leah was making a wolf paper sculpture. There were two tables outside, for the artwork that gets messy, like metal melting etc. Most of the time it's just me and Leah out here, everyone else likes the tables and chairs in the classroom. There are no chairs out here. I stood on the other side of the table, across Leah. "Hey." I smiled at her. She didn't say anything. I started making my sculpture when I heard her speak.

"Nice get up." She muttered.

"Thanks. You like it?" I smiled again.

"No. You look like a circus clown." She grumbled. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't hurt by her feelings. I suddenly felt those feeling and doubts come back. I tried to pull my hair back, hiding it.

"So... The guys are getting together on the weekend. Need a lift?" Leah said with no emotion as she kept looking at her artwork.

I was so excited. It's feels like ages since I got together with the guys in La Push. I was about to say 'hell yeah', when I remembered James's weekend party.

"Sorry. I can't come. It's James's birthday on this weekend." I mumbled.

"James?" Leah looked up confused.

"Anderson." I said looking at her.

"James Anderson! You're ditching us, your friends, to hang out with James Anderson." She slapped her wolf on the table, smashing it.

"He's Edward's friend-"

"Are Edward's friends more important than us?" she growled at me.

"Come on Lea-" I tried to make her understand.

"You're sitting with them at lunch." She snarled as she pointed towards the building where the cafeteria was.

"Yeah, so?" What did this have to do with anything and why was she behaving like this? She was scaring me.

"You ditched me to sit with them." She complained.

"It's not like that Leah. It was just that Ed-" I was trying to explain to her but she kept interrupting.

"Come on, Bella. It's the President. He's nothing without his party. If you think he's going to ditch them to be with you-"

"I'm not asking him to. They're not that bad." Now I was raising my voice.

"What?" She sneered between her teeth.

"They're not the bad, Leah. They are quite nice if you get to know them." I said in a calming voice. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, James they're all nice.

"I don't want to know them." She growled.

"Anyway I don't care if Edward has a tea party with Lucifer. This is about Jake." It was. Yeah they're nice, but if I had to choose between them and Jake… I would choose Jake in a heartbeat.

"Here we go again." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, my frustration getting the better of me.

"You'll do anything for that guy. Travel from hell and back, be friends with those soulless sculptures. But you know something Swan, he's not coming back." She sneered and waved her hand up in the air.

"The other week you said you if I needed your help you'll help me and today-" I pointed at her.

"I didn't think you were serious." Her voice got louder.

"What are you saying, Leah?" I quirked my eyebrows at her.

"I thought you'll chicken out. Like you always do. When I asked you 'you know what you doing' you said no." She reminded me, now putting her hands on her hip.

"And?" I crossed my arms, in defence mode.

"Don't you see, Bella? Deep down inside you know this is a stupid plan." She pointed at me and then started swaying her arms around.

"No it isn't. It's already working." I defended the plan. Jake talked to me the first time in three weeks.

"Yeah? What do you think? Seeing you with Edward is going to send Black running back. Seeing you with the _cold ones_ is going to bring him back. Dressing like one of them is gonna make him come back to you. No. He left you. Get that in our head. I was trying to be nice and dealing with our shit for weeks now. Your whole 'love song blues', 'he's my true love' and the whole self pity you got going on. I dealt with it thinking, maybe, just maybe you'll get over him!" she yelled at me

"Just stop, Leah." I muttered. I wanted her to stop before I say something I'll regret.

"You think Edward cares about you and Jacob. No. The moment he gets what he wants he'll throw you away like a used Kleenex. He's not going to leave her, for you. When are you gonna get that!" she growled at me.

"Jacob isn't Sam, Leah!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and all her defence walls fell down.

"What? Did I hit a soft spot?" I sneered. Leah's face fell, her arms went limp as she kept looking at the table.

"I'm not you, Leah. I'm not going to let the love of my life get out of my hands. I'm not going to turn bitter over something I could have fixed. I'm not going to give up!" I slammed my hand on the table.

"Don't Bel-" she was mumbling, shaking her head.

"I'm not you, Leah and Jacob isn't Sam. Sam left you for your best friend, who also happens to be your cousin. Come on Leah. Everyone knew there was something going on between them. You however, just looked the other way. 'Sam loves me', 'You're all wrong', 'He would never do that to me' and 'He's going to ask me to marry him someday'. What happened, Leah? Huh? What happened? You walked in on him screwing your cousin, that's what happened! You call me pathetic. At least I didn't write a thousand letters to Jake, saying how much I loved him, how much I wanted him back and never sent them. He never came back. No matter how long you waited, he never came back. I don't know, but maybe if you fought for him or even sent one of those stupid letters to him. Maybe if you ever actually told him how you feel, instead of being a bitter old h-"

"STOP!" She sobbed. Tears fell down her cheeks. I froze.

"You're just like them. You've turned into one of them. Cold." She muttered and shook her head. Her voice was so quite you could barely hear it. It reminded me of Leah before her break up with Sam. Leah was a quite sweet girl. Laughing and smiling. Leah trusted everyone with blind faith. She never raised her voice. Right now, as Leah was standing in front of me, I saw a small girl who was told that nobody wanted her. That nobody would ever want her.

"Don't you ever show me your face again, Isabella Swan!" She sobbed and walk out of the classroom, wiping her tears and hugging her body. I was left alone at the table. I suddenly remember Alice's words.

_The only people whose opinions you should care about are your friend's. _

_And they'll always want what's best for you. _

_They'll accept you for who you are... and if they don't..._

_They're not your friends…_

* * *

**EPOV**

The whole time at lunch Bella was quiet and she never took a bite of her food. When I asked if she was okay she just mumbled a 'yeah' in response.

Yeah I kind of felt guilty for changing Bella. However the whispers I got in the hallway eased my guilt.

_Damn the freak's freaking hot._

_Do you think she's hotter than Tanya?_

_I heard Edward Cullen's dating her._

_No wonder why, she's damn sexy._

"What's going on with you and the freak?" Tanya asked me while I was clearing my locker.

"What's it to you." I muttered to her, not taking my eyes away from the items in my locker. I could really careless about what was in my locker. All my attention was on Tanya now.

"I'm worried about you, Eddie. She's not one of use." She said with all sincerity in her voice.

"Well she could be... the one for me." I turned my head ever so slightly toward Tanya, having eye contact for just a moment. So it seemed I was telling the truth. Damn I'm good. I just made that up on the spot.

"You're not serious, are you?" she laughed.

I didn't answer her. I didn't want her to know Bella and mine's relationship. If you can even call it that. I kept silent looking through my locker.

"So you two are dating?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Again, I didn't answer her. Like the great Abraham Lincoln once said… It is better to remain silent… than to speak out and remove all doubt. I doubt he was referring to my situation, but he was a wise man and who am I to disagree.

"You're happy?" she quietly asked me.

I continued to be silent. Finally she gave up.

"Take care, Eddie?" she sighed and walked off, her heels clicking as she went. I turned my head and watched her walk away from me. Again.

I missed her, so much. She must feel so hurt by me ignoring her like that. But it's all for her. Maybe when this is all over she'll forgive me. We will be happy together. Forever.

Throughout the week Bella was less timid. She would talk to Alice, Emmett and too all of our surprise... James too. He's my best friend. So you can imagine how I feel when James and Tanya have their clashes. I don't know why they just never got along. It was good to see James making an effort with Bella, even if she was my fake girlfriend. I wonder what Tanya would think. Would she be jealous about it? I couldn't help the smile that came on face thinking about it. I can not wait till James's party. I have a feeling that it's going to be a turning point in my life…

* * *

**AN: **

**What do you think? Finally Jacob and Tanya talked to their ex's. Leah and Bella's showdown. I know Leah was mean, but i feel sorry for her :( She just insecure, right? **

**Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes. Okay i never done this before and i don't think i might ever do it again, but... i'm going to bribe you guys. For every review i get i'll send you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter. OMG i feel bad that it had to come to this... sorry :( Anyway...**

**Plz do review... it makes me find inspiration faster. ****Next chapter... Shopping with Alice ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Yay! Over 200 reviews :) Me feel special. Anyway... ****A lot of you guys liked the sneak peek i gave you when you guys reviewed and said you liked the ideas of sneaks peeks with reviews... so i do the same again.**

**This chapter does NOT have the party scene in it... that's next chapter. It was going to be in this chapter but then it was too long of a chapter (27 pages. This is 10 pages long) and i like leaving you guys wanting more... so that's next chap. Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes (I really wanted to post this asap)**

**This chapter is more Alice and Bella bonding time. You might think this chap is i****rrelevant, it's not. It will be relevant for a future chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I hadn't talked to Leah since Monday. Even when Sue comes, Leah isn't with her. I tried to call her phone, but get her answering machine. I didn't bother to leave a message, she would just delete it.

At lunches I tried to stay to myself. Alice soon started coming over my house in the mornings before school to 'get me ready' for school. She brought some stuff, figuring out my size. They were okay. Not to revealing, however not as comfortable as my usually. Alice could tell something was wrong, but she didn't push me to tell her. She only said…

"Bella when you ready… I'm all ears. You know that, right?"

I told her thanks and that she was a good friend.

Friend...

On Wednesday, when dad came to pick me up from school, I told him about James's weekend party. That went quite suspecting well….

"How was your day at school, kiddo?" He smiled as he pulled up at school.

"Great. I beat up a comic book geek, stole his lunch money and then skipped out after lunch. All in all a great day at Forks High for Isabella Swan." I said with no emotions involved.

"Ah I see we are using sarcasm as a shield to protect you from you 'not so hip father'." He chuckled.

"Hip?" I crooked my brow.

"Do people still say 'hip'?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Oh." He mumbled and started the car. We were on the main road when I asked him.

"Speaking about people. I was invited to James Anderson's birthday party on Friday. Its in Seattle and goes for the whole weekend and-"

"And who is going to this party?" He said in a stern voice. Ah, I'm talking to Chief Swan now.

"Well Alice is going to be there. Ummm and Edward-" I said the Edward's name as quietly was possible.

"Edward?" Charlie raised his brow. Obviously I wasn't as quite as I thought.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p', as I looked out the window. Trying not to meet Charlie's eyes.

"How bout Leah and Seth." He asked.

"It's a senior party, so no Seth." I giggled. I could just imagine Seth at a Cold party.

"Leah?"

Dad knew there was something going on between me and Leah. I didn't answer him and kept looking at the trees passing by.

"What are you going to do at this party, Isabella." He exhaled, sensing I didn't want to talk about Leah.

I don't know why he's asking these questions when he wasn't going to let me go. Like he didn't know what happened at teenage parties, he's a cop for God's sake.

"You know rhythmic chanting and dancing around the bonfire naked, after a few good smokes and some good old fashion binge drinking. And maybe if I'm not tried, have premarital sex with couple of strangers, just to spice it up a bit" I giggled.

"That's not funny." He growled.

"Not even a little?" I turn to look at him and kept giggling.

"Bella-"he breathed.

"Yeah?" I cut him off.

"You can go."

"Dad! It's not that big of a deal. All kids my age go to parties and Alice is going to be... Wait. What?"

What did he say? He did say I can't go right? Because that was what my speech was about.

"You can go." He smiled.

"Why?" I was shocked.

"I trust you Bella. You wouldn't, no you couldn't do anything that would hurt me. I know you."

"Dad-" I was touched.

"And it's nice seeing you take an interest outside of school, work and the home life." He smiled at me. It meant a lot that dad trusted me. I would never break his trust. We reached the house and were out of the cruiser. We were walking up the driveway, headed to the door.

"But if anything goes wrong. Call me, Okay?" He said in a stern voice as he unlocked the door and he was back to Chief Swan.

"Okay dad." I giggled as he opened the door for me to get in.

See. That's a gentleman. Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh My God, did you just call your dad a gentleman. But listen to me. I'm not saying I want my boyfriend to be like my dad. That's just, like Alice would say… ewww. I'm just saying that every girl would like her date, boyfriend, husband… whatever to treat her like a lady. Charlie is like that. He gets up when Sue, Leah or I leave the table and encouraged Seth to do the same. He always pulls Sue chair out when we're having dinner. I got him to not open the car door when he is already in the car, but he still does it for Sue. You can see her get all googy eyed for him. I want that. I wonder if Edward will do anything gentlemanly?

I was in the hall way when…

"And take this with you."

I turned around to see, what Charlie was talking about when I was faced with a… pepper spray. What will I do with a Pepper spay at a party?

"Dad!" I groaned as I turned around and walked up stairs. Charlie was calling me and telling me to take the pepper spray. I didn't.

Even when I was about to leave with Alice to go shopping, he kept pressuring me to take it.

"I'm not taking it, Charlie. Where will I put it while we're dancing around the bonfire naked?" I said sarcastically.

"What, no premarital sex." He said, raising his brow. Now he was in dad mode. He wanted to joke around and how could I say no to that.

"Of course. But don't worry, Daddy, I swear you're gonna like these boys. They're filthy rich." I giggled.

"That's my girl." He said, patting my back. Charlie walked over to the lounge room, but turned around.

"You know I was joking, right?" He was back into Chief Swan, worried that I was actually going to do all the stuff I said. Really? Me? Bella? As if.

"Yes dad." I assured him I was only joking.

_Ding dong_

I opened the door to be confronted with a chirpy Alice, still in her cheerleader outfit.

"Bella! Are you ready to shop til you drop?" Alice yelled, with her hands on her hip sounding exactly like the cheerleader she is.

"No. Not particularly." I said dryly.

"That's the spirit!" Alice squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Come on, Bella! Whoo-hoo!" Alice was genuinely excited, throwing her hands up in the air and skipped out side.

"If I don't come home alive… I want you to know, I love you dad." I faked wept.

"So does that mean I can have your stereo?" He chuckled. Great, I feel the love. I was about to close the door when…

"Hey!" Charlie shouted out. I turned around to hear what other smart remark he had.

"Love you too, Kiddo." He smiled, which I also returned.

~*~

"Oh my God, Bella! You can't where red and green together! That's like a fashion no, no." Alice squealed. In my hands was a red top with a nice green jacket. Alice asked me to pick what I like and show her. Truthfully I just picked the first things I could get my hands on.

"Honestly, you will look like a Christmas tree. Red and green are two of the colours that you absolutely must avoid wearing together. These colours completely clash, so just stay clear. Also, it's best to stay away from green and red makeup. If you decide to go for a green eye shadow, don't put on a bright red lipstick. Instead, go for a clear gloss or a nude colour. Okay." She smiled.

"Okay?" I really didn't know what she was talking about. The whole time we were in the mall, Alice kept telling me what each colour of clothing meant. Which colour brought my eyes out, which colour made me look thinner and taller, which colour made me look chubby.

"See Bella, I can't where purple cause it makes me look fat. Now pink on the other hand makes me look slimmer. Everyone has their 'fat colour. Mines purple. I look so fat and not the PH phat." She huffed and crossed her arms, while pouting like a five year old.

"There, there Alice it's not your fault. It's purple's fault." I comforted her, trying my hardest not to laugh. How can a colour make you look fat? That's absolutely preposterous.

"I know, right?" Alice giggled and zoomed across the store to find more clothes.

The whole time Alice was giving me tips about make-up and clothes. I surprisingly didn't mind. I liked watching Alice talk about… fashion. When she would explain element of fashion to me, she would always use her hands as visual aids and sometimes she would use the clothes on the rack. She was like a child in a candy store.

"Okay, now there is the wrong oversized clothing and the right over-sized clothing. The right over-sized clothing is some of this spring's top trends such as the bubble skirt, which looks fabulous paired with a tighter fitting top and a high waist belt." She sang as she showed me the skirt, top and belt, asking for my approval. They were nice, so I nodded my head. Alice gave me a huge smile, handed me the clothes and continue to zoom around.

"Wrong over-sized clothing is just plain wrong: huge knee-reaching t-shirts, baggy pants, you get the point. Make sure you buy clothes that fit you properly." She ordered.

"But I don't like clothes that are too tight." I mumbled, lowering my head. "I feel suffocated."

Alice halted her step and turned around.

"Hey Bella, I'm not going to make you where something you're not comfortable in. Fashion isn't just about 'the latest trends' or what the new 'it' accessory. It's about what you feel comfortable in." she smiled.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Of course! Hey it's not like I'm going to make you wear a short top with a mini skirt." She giggled.

"Thank God, phew." I let out a breath, which made Alice laugh some more.

"No way! You never wear a miniskirt with a short top! It is one of the worst fashion mistakes you could make because you'll end up just looking trashy. If you ever do wear a miniskirt, pair it with a tee that reaches your hip bones. You could also play it up with a wide belt. If you're into short tops, just wear jeans and steer away from short skirts, okay?"

"I'm not really into short tops or mini skirts." I smiled.

"You're really making this hard for me, Bella." She shook her head and zoomed off to another part of the store. How many sections were there?

"Ohhh. How about tights?" She sang as she held up a pair of tights.

"Tights?"

"Yeah like under a short dress. Then you won't feel… too bare." Alice smiled.

"Okay."

"We get a pair of black ones. Not too over the board for our Bella here. Anyway, so the tights stick to your skin and show off your legs, so please wear them if you're not going to wear a mini skirt. You have great legs!"

"Umm… thanks?"

"It's okay." She giggled and whizzed off to the shoe department.

"Sure, we all want to be comfortable in our shoes, but it's not wise to always wear sneakers with everything from skirts, to jeans, to dresses. Especially dresses. I see you like to wear sneakers with jeans, and that's completely fine, as long as you don't do it all the time. It's a comfy, sporty look, but you can make it classy and sexy. Instead, wear a pair of wedges or high heels. Don't always pair your jeans with sneakers: it's boring, and it's tasteless. Spice up your outfit with a pair of hot stilettos." She smiled and pushed a red stiletto in my face, for emphasis.

"I don't have good balance." I explained to her.

"Oh my God! I'll like totally teach you." She squealed as she jumped up and down. She quickly grabbed the clothes from me, put them near the bench and started looking for a pair of heels.

"We should start with small heels. You've never walked in heels, right? You should really start with small and then work your way up." She smiled and handed me the heels.

"You're just a beginner, so we should probably start off with kitten heels before you begin to strut in those spiky, 5-inch tall shoes." She giggled.

They weren't that high. About 1 ½ inches high. I put them on and started walking in them. It wasn't that hard. We moved up to high wedge heels. Alice told me that the heel was fully attached to the sole of the shoe, giving me increased balance and comfort while it still allowed me to get used to having the heel of my foot placed high above the level of my toes. I nearly fell of balance a couple of times. Then Alice finally gave me the… red stiletto heels. The heel were too high.

"Always match your heels to the occasion. Don't torture yourself. Your heels won't look so glamorous if you're wearing a grimace of pain on your face. I always ask myself these questions when I'm going to wear heels… Alice, will I be walking or standing for long periods of time? Or Alice, am I going to a dinner party where I'll be sitting for most of the evening? The more you'll be standing and walking, the shorter your heel should be." She sang as I put them on.

"Now take baby steps. Take small, slow steps, making sure not to bend your knees any more than you normally would. Put your heel down first, _then_ your toes. Don't plop them down at the same time, and don't put your toes down first. Heel, toe, heel, toe." She guided me as I was walking in a straight line.

"Heel, toe, heel, toe." I chanted to myself, but I was feeling a little bit of balance. Thank God Alice was supporting me by holding my hands.

"Try putting one foot about a foot directly ahead of the other, for extra balance." She told me. I did as she told me and it actually worked. She slowly ghosted her hands up my arms and down to my hips.

"The good thing about walking in heels is it gives your hips a side-to-side sway. It gives a graceful, womanly stride and it totally looks sexy." She said as she swayed my hips. I couldn't help but giggle. Me? Sexy? You're going down Tanya Denali. We stopped and Alice was in front of me.

"Okay now, walk." She pointed in the direction we just came from. Alice wasn't going to help me this time. I started walking, lifting my hands as if I was walking on a tightrope. I kept chanting to myself…

"Heel, toe. Heel, toe."

"Try to look up, Bella.... And put your hands down... Sway your hips… Try to walk normal. You can do it, Bella." Alice encouraged me like I was riding a bike for the first time.

I did as she said, losing my balance once or twice, but regaining myself.

"Stop." I stopped when I heard Alice's voice.

"Turn around." I turned and saw Alice with a smiled on her face.

"Walk." I started to walk back to her. When I finally reached her, I lost my balance, but thankfully Alice caught me.

"You should practice, Bella. Try wearing your heels for a day around the house _before_ you wear them out. Practice doing all the things you would normally do while walking." She smiled and I nodded.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy being back in my combat boots, because I was.

"Come on" she crimped and zoomed off to another department. God, this girl needs to lie back on the caffeine.

I swear we were in the dressing rooms for hours, as I 'modeled' for Alice. By modeling I mean me standing there sulking like a baby. There were one or two times were I couldn't help spinning around, especially when the dresses fanned out. But sometimes I had to try on hideous outfits. Don't get me wrong they were lovely, but not on me. Maybe on a girl like Alice, but on me it was a disaster. There was this puffy baby pink dress with yellow bows EVERYWHERE. I looked like I belonged in the 2005 adaptation of Charlie and the chocolate factory. Man that film creeps me out. I shivered just remembering it.

"Come out!" Alice begged.

"I don't know, Alice." I said behind the dressing curtain.

"We're the only ones here. Come on, Bella!" she whined.

"Is this really necessary?" I've never wore anything like this before. So revealing. I felt like an idiot. How the hell did she convince me in to this?

"Do you think I'm going to judge you or something? Cause I won't. You know that, right?" she reminded me.

"Of course I know that, Alice." I assured her.

"Whatever Bella. Change back into your clothes. Let's go home." She sadly said. I had hurt her feelings.

I took a deep breath, put my hands on the curtains and closed my eyes. I abruptly opened the curtains. I felt the cold air hit my skin. I heard Alice give me a whistle, I could see her grin.

"We have to get that!" she squealed.

"I don't know Alice." The dress I was wearing was really tight. I was wearing a flaming spaghetti strap red dress with the red high heels I just practiced in. The dress stopped mid thigh and just stop above my breast, thankfully there was no cleavage exposed. I kept trying to pull the dress lowing to cover my legs and then pulled it higher to cover any cleavage showing.

"Well it's out of this dress or the pink one." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. The pink one was hideous. She was being unreasonable.

"Alice-" I was about to whine.

"Hey! You said no mini skirts, I said okay. You said no short shirts, I said okay. You said no sexy lingerie for Edward-"

"Alice!" I groaned. Just thinking about it made me sick. Edward. Ewww. Don't get me wrong he's an attractive male, but I never seen him in that way and never will. Never!

"What I'm trying to say is that I agreed with you on every step. But know you have to agree with me. And I'm giving you a choice. Red or pink?" She glared

"Red." I mumbled in defeat.

"Good. Because that pink one was hideous." She giggled.

"What?" I shrieked.

"I knew you would never choice the pink one and had to make you get the red one so…" she giggled. I couldn't help but giggle myself. Evil pixie.

We were at the front counter. Alice threw all of _my_ new clothes and shoes on the counter. As the lady scanned all the items, I looked at the prices coming up on the scanner.

Red Jasmine heel - $200

Spring top - $59.99

Bubble skirt - $70.99

Black leggings tights - $25.99

Golden belt - $19.99

Black belt - $18.99

And it kept going. I only had $100. All I thought we were going to buy was an outfit to James's party. Crap.

"Alice. I can pay for this. I only have $100!" The lady at the counter stopped, glaring between me and Alice. Alice, just giggled. Alice told the casher to keep going and she did.

"Bella. I'm not going to make you pay. God!" she squealed.

"Here go." The lady handed five bags to Alice. "The will be $716.94." she sang.

My mouth hanging open. $716.94! That could feed my family for 5 months. I quickly grabbed the receipt from the shopping bag and start listing the items to Alice, to tell her how completely outrages this was.

"Flaming red dress… $249.99! Cotton bow sweater… $85.00! Purple silk dress…$119.99-"

"A friend's love… priceless." She smiled.

I was bewildered, my eyes wide open, and I couldn't even continue to read the recept. Alice opened her purse and started looking for something.

"There are some things money can't buy... For everything else..." she sang as pulled out a car. "There's Mastercard!" she giggled and handed the mastercard to the lady at the counter. I was baffled.

"That's not funny." I muttered. She can't just throw money away for me.

"Not even a little?" She turned to look at me and kept giggling. I realised that what Alice said was true. She was telling me the truth. She thought me as a friend. Her buying me stuff was a way of expressing her love.

"Alice… I… I… I don't know how… how to repay you." I stuttered.

"When the day comes for me to ask you a favour, you have to say yes. To anything." She smiled an all knowing grin.

She was up to something. But then I looked at the receipt and remembered her words of friendship. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Come on, Da Vinci. Let's go home." She sang and grabbed my hand.

I had to get ready for James's party. But I had this weird feeling that it was going to be a turning point in my life. And it was…

* * *

**AN: ****Again plz check out summer previews and vote.**

**Next chapter... James's Party!!!**

**Review for sneak peeks and... faster updates :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you Aarica for telling me this was going to be an awesome chapter/plot. This Chapter goes to Aarica (Confused55) you're awesome :) **

**Enjoy the LOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGG Chapter :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was Friday afternoon, the night of James's weekend party. Tanya didn't come to Emmett's house on Saturday, I don't want to know if it was because she was with that giant or not, but she'll differently come tonight. Alice planned to take Bella out to Port Angeles to get a dress for the party. I didn't get upset like Monday, because Bella seemed to enjoy Alice's company and the whole 'makeover' thing. I was to pick Bella up at her place, thankful I knew the address this time. James's party was at his at Rouge hotel in Seattle, where he booked us the penthouse. We were to spend the weekend there. And by 'spend the weekend' I mean lie on the hotel room floor puking our guts out. I was planning to share a room or maybe a suite with Bella, obviously not doing anything like _that_, but Tanya wouldn't know that, would she. I was planning to talk to Bella about it. One of us could sleep on the floor, couch or something.

I knocked on Bella's door when I reached her house. And there she was. Her hair was curled. Bella was wearing a tight spaghetti strap red dress that reached mid thigh. It was hugging all her curves. If I thought Em's game party outfit was revealing, I was wrong.

"Don't say a word." Bella pointed at me in a stern voice. I was a little confused. What did I do?

"Alice..." She muttered. I was about to freak out. Crap, Alice told her what I said about her appearance.

"... Made me get this dress. It was this or a pink puffy one." She muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. One, at Alice dominating side and the second, that Bella didn't know anything.

"I told you not to laugh!" she whined and dropped her head.

I realised, that she thought I was laughing at her and how she looked. But she looked gorgeous.

"You look cute, Bella." I smiled at her.

"Don't call me cute." she stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She looked like an angry kitten, which made her look cuter. I had to compliment her using some other adjective other than cute, which she was. The totally opposite of cute was….

"You look sexy, Bella." I smiled at her.

"Really?" she mumbled as she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Trust me." I smiled. She giggled and muttered thanks out. She was blushing like crazy.

Bella got her purse, supplied by the one and only Alice Brandon and a gift wrapped package. Bella was locking her front door. I wondered where her parents were?

"Your mum's not home?" I asked her. She winced when I mentioned her mother.

"I live with Charlie, my dad and he's has night shift tonight. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." She quickly locked the door and we went into my Volvo. I was in my seat as I saw Bella outside the passenger seat door… waiting?

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head, opened the door and was in the seat within seconds.

"So where does James live? Seattle?" Bella asked.

"He lives in Forks, but we're going to Rogue which is at Seattle."

"Rogue?" she furrowed her brows.

"It's a five star hotel. James booked the penthouse and a couple of suites."

"Ohhh." Bella was silent and was in her own thoughts.

"What's the matter?"

"What are the room arrangements?" she whispered.

"Umm... Well I was thinking... That you and me could share a room." I said running my hand through my hair.

Bella looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"I mean we wouldn't share... the bed or anything. Just so it looks like it to Tanya that we are, you know."

"Ummm... I would like to have a separate room. Please." she muttered.

"Okay that's fine." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"It's okay." I smiled. Trying to hide my disappointment. It was a good opportunity to stick it in Tanya's face.

~*~

"Edward man! Bella!" James yelled at us with a glass half empty of whiskey.

"Happy birthday, James." Bella muttered as she handed him something gift wrapped. "I got you something." She blushed.

"Oh Bells, you didn't have to. Thank you." He set his glass down and took the gift. And then... he actually hugged her. Obviously he had a bit to drink. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat telling James to back off. Bella was innocent. He finally let go of her and turned to me.

"Where's my gift from you, bitch?" he spat.

"I've been friends with you forever. What else do you want from me?" I chuckled.

"Yeah Bella. This one is a keeper." James laughed looking at Bella.

"Come in." He gestured to us.

We were in a circle around the lounge area. The gang and Bella. There were other people around, friends of James and complete strangers. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more than fifty people here. However the was only one person I cared about being here, Tanya. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white low cut dress and had dark red lipstick.

"Okay... I never! Who wants to play?" Rose giggled.

"What are we... fifth-teen?" Emmett laughed. Rose gave him the 'No show for you in my cheerleading outfit' look, which complete changed Em's tone.

"Yeah let play 'I never'. I'll get the shots." He quickly hopped off to the bar.

"You in, Bella?" Asked James.

"I don't drink." She politely explained to him

"Come on it's a party." He laughed, obviously already past tipsy.

"If she doesn't want to join us, don't make her. It will just be us gang." Rose growled.

"You don't drink?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"The chief's daughter." She smiled, pointing at herself, "Something's got to rub off." She giggled. I chuckled with her and in only a few seconds, Emmett was back handing shots for every on and a can of soda to Bella.

"Okay, okay. Birthday boy starts first." Victoria giggled pointing at James. I think she was also tipsy herself.

"Ummm... Yep. I never... got caught going the deed in front of my parents." He smirked and gave a wink.

We looked around the room at each other. And finally I saw a look shared between Em and Rose. Em shook his head and drank shot down.

"Ohh Em!" the grouped laugh.

"What! Me and Rose were fooling around in the kitchen-" he defended himself.

"In the kitchen?" Alice giggled.

"Yeah in the kitchen, Alice! And my mum walked in with the groceries." He yelled at Alice but mumbled the last bit.

"How far?" I laughed.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other.

"Second base. Shirtless." Emmett muttered

"I choose that day not to wear a bra." Rose groaned

Everyone roared in laughter.

"You know I got caught doing it in the bathroom." I said out loud. Everyone looked at me especially Tanya trying to remember us getting caught in the bathroom.

"Really?" Em looked hopeful.

"No!" I shouted at him, "Because I locked the door, you idiot!" I laughed at him. Everyone laughed. Bella blushed at my side. I forgot she was even here. I looked at her and then at Tanya.

_Hold my hand in public..._

I grabbed Bella's hand in mine and put in my lap. Bella didn't try to take it back, which I was grateful for. I felt an electricity in the room. Hmm, where is that coming from?

We continued the night playing 'I never' with questions like.

"I never... got off by anything plastic." Tanya giggled. She has the most beautiful laugh. Victoria and Laurent took a shot.

"I never... got a speeding fine." Came from Jasper. I was the only one who drank my shot. What? I have a need... for speed. Yeah the rest of them speed, but don't get caught or you know… the girls start the water works.

"I never... shoplifted?" Came from Alice. Victoria and Tanya took their shots.

"I never... have done the reverse cowgirl _with _a cowboy hat on." Victoria snorted only to be interrupted by James.

"Yes you have, cowgirl!" James yelled from across the room, obviously talking about the times they spent together.

"Opps. I have too." She giggled and slapped her head. Yep she's drunk.

"I never... cheated on my partner." Purred Laurent. Laurent doesn't do the whole exclusive thing, so it made sense. Victoria, James and Tanya drank their shots. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt, because it did.

"I never... caught my parents doing the deed." Emmett grinned spinning the tables. Jasper was the only one who took the shot. We all look blankly at him.

"Let repressed memories, be repressed." Jasper muttered as Alice giggled.

"How far?" I smirked.

"Home run, Edward. Home run." He groaned rubbing his temples.

"Nah, ah. I had to tell my repressed memory, so do you!" Emmett shouted.

"Rose your turn." Jasper said, spinning the tables.

"I never... had sex with someone I wasn't in love with." Smiled Rose looking at Em and the both of them started kissing. James, Victoria, Laurent and Tanya drank. James complained it was a stupid 'I never'.

I was hurt again. Maybe she's talking about Black.

"Your turn Edward." Giggled Rosalie.

"I never... told someone I loved them and didn't mean it." I had to get answers from Tanya.

But a phone rang.

It was Tanya's.

She picked her phone out of her purse, looked at the caller ID and smiled. She quickly flipped her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey Jakie wakie." She giggled.

I felt Bella's hand squeezed mine.

"Yeah hold on." Tanya got up and walked upstairs. I quickly let go of Bella's hand and followed Tanya up stairs. I followed Tanya's voice to an empty bedroom.

"Yeah... I miss you too... Come to my place... No, no one will be there. Only you and me... Okay, bye sweetie. See in a few minutes." She was talking on her phone and then hanged up. As she turned she jumped at seeing me there, but then collected herself.

"Oh. Hi Edward." She smiled and put her phone back in her purse. She didn't use my nickname. I hated the nickname, but for some reason… it felt weird that she didn't call me Eddie.

"Was that Black?" I gritted my teeth. What the hell was he gonna do at her place at this time of night.

"Edward-" she rolled her eyes.

"Was it?" I yelled. I never lost my cool, but thinking about the girl I loved with a different man… it broke me.

"Yes. It was Jacob Black. My boyfriend." She huffed.

"Your what?" I stuttered.

"My boyfriend." She repeated.

"He's your boyfriend? Since when?"

I knew they were fooling around, in the janitor's closet, but boyfriend? I always thought maybe she was ashamed of him, but boyfriend? I thought that he was her… toy. That Tanya was that spoilt little rich girl who wanted the toy she couldn't have and a day or two after she gets that toy, becomes bored with it and throws it out in the garbage. When did they become sex buddies to boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Since you and the freak have been together." She smiled.

What? Where did she get that from? I loved her and only her. We were supposed look like it not actually be together. When anybody asked as we would just say we were close. We were never together.

"We're not together!" I screamed at Tanya.

"Well that's not what she said to Jakie." She crossed her arms against her chest. If I wasn't so mad I would be checking out her cleavage.

"What did she say?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but whatever she said confirmed you two were together to Jakie." She smiled when she said the BFG's name. What did Bella fucking tell him?

"So Jakie and I are going public. We didn't go public because Jakie didn't want to upset the freak and you. He's real sensitive like that. But know that you two are... happy, we can be happy. Together." She smiled.

Together. I hated that word. I was reminded of my first time talking to Bella and explaining the plan.

_I've got a plan to get them back. Well we show them what they missing out on. We show them that we can be happy without them. Together. Together we can show them we can be everything they ever dreamed of, which they can't have now._

"Bye, Edward. Jakie is waiting." She sighed in relief and kissed me on the cheek. I don't how long I was there… frozen. And just like that all my memories started flooding in.

_~*~ _

_A few years ago… I had just come home from my summer break in Mexico. I've been home for about three days now. School started tomorrow. My parents were out. Father had a meeting in Chicago and my mother was joining him. I was sending James an email asking him why he left early from Mexico, when I heard the door bell ring. I closed my laptop and went to open the door._

"_Hey, Edward." Tanya awkwardly greeted. _

"_Hey." I said with the same tone._

_Tanya and I had broken up shortly before summer break. This was our third break-up. What was she doing here?_

"_Come on in." I moved to the side to let her in. She came in and I shut the door. _

"_So, are you busy?" she asked as we moved to the foyer._

"_Uh, I was just sending an email to James. I just came home from Mexico, a few days ago." I told her._

"_And you sent an email to James, but you can't even text me that you're back." Tanya crossed her arms. _

'_Oh God, Tanya, not this again. Why are you starting this again?" I groaned. Tanya always felt like I cared more about my friends than her._

"_I don't want to fight, Edward." She exhaled. _

"_Then don't. Alright, so, uh, what brings you here?" I tried to change the topic and be more civil. Why is she here?_

"_Is Alice here? I thought maybe she would be here. You know… since you like hanging out with her move than me." She said bitterly. _

_Tanya always thought there was more to me and Alice than just friends. I explained to her so many times, but she doesn't believe a girl and a boy can just be friends. Sometimes she did believe us, but some times her moods… anyway. _

"_She's not here. And I thought you didn't want to fight." _

"_I don't." she shot back at me. _

"_Right." We shared an awkward silence. _

"_So, um, why'd you ask if Alice was here?" I stuttered, scratching my head. _

"_Nothing... Not important." She rambled. _

_We shared an awkward silence, again. We haven't been alone since the break up. We've always been with the gang or one of our friends. Less awkward that way._

"_Could it be because without her here, it's just you and me? And not you, me, and Alice, which would be easier?" I told her. _

"_It's not easier." She shot back at me. Again awkward silence. _

_Tanya looked upset. I assumed her face resembled mine. I could tell Tanya was about to talk about… us._

"_Edward, I-" I cut her off. I didn't need this to get more awkward. _

"_No, forget it. It's fine. Maybe she's just busy with little Jasper." I nervously chuckled. I tried to change the subject. _

"_There you go again." Tanya humourlessly laughed. _

"_What?" I glared at her. _

"_Oh, whenever we start talking about your… feelings? Whenever there is a slight notion of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some stupid joke, or find any way to shut the door on me." Tanya growled at me. _

_I gave her a humourless laugh._

"_Oh, that's hilarious. Lets recap here, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me." _

"_Wait a minute-" _

"_And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it." I cut her off. She was the one who broke up with me. I wanted us to work._

"_Are we done with this metaphor?" she rolled her eyes._

"_Hey it's a good metaphor. And all I'm saying is that I just wanted to spend time with the guys and you got all clutchy." I explained to her._

"_Clutchy?" she screeched. _

"_The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he rather spend summer break with his mates then with me at my parent's beach house-" she growled. _

"_That's not the words I used." I explained to her. _

"_- And that he and his friend's are going to party at Mexico. That's like guy code for 'I'm going to fuck the first drunk chick I see'." _

"_Well, I didn't." I had lots of opportunity and I was single. But no. I didn't. _

"_All I could think was, if you want out, fine! Just tell me, don't use your friends as an excuse. Don't lie to me!" she raised her voice._

"_It was the truth, Tanya! I didn't fuck with anyone! If you want to know the truth I spent most of my time locked in my room, sulking around thinking about you!" I raised my voice. _

"_You're not the only one, you know! You wanted to spend time with your friends rather than me. I just thought you wanted to dump me." She shirked. _

"_Whoa, let's not forget who dumped who, okay?" I said loudly. I was surprised. Did she really think I didn't want her anymore?_

"_I thought it was what you wanted! I thought you didn't want me!" She yelled. _

"_Well, it wasn't what I wanted! I'll always want you, Tanya!" For some reason we were yelling at each other aggressively. _

"_You hurt me Edward, when you left me!" She screamed at me._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you!" I yelled back at her._

"_Well, you did!" She yelled aggressively to me. _

"_I'm sorry!" I roared at her. _

"_Yeah, me too!" she cried back. _

"_Good! Cause I love you!" I shouted._

"_I love you too!" she screamed at me.  
_

_We stare at each other for a few seconds, silence in the house, before breaking into a passionate kiss. That was the first time we had said that to each other. The 'L' word. Love. I never been in love before, but I was now and I wasn't afraid. I'm in love with Tanya and will always be. We pull away, slightly dazed. What did this mean? Were we back together? What did this mean? Tanya smiled at me and I smiled back at her and we kissed again and again. Tanya and I made love that night. We fucked before, but that night… it was love. _

_~*~_

_And now years later…_

_I just don't think you're ready for a serious relationship... Jacob Black. My boyfriend._

_I need to be with someone who isn't going to leave me to 'hang out with the guys' and get jealous with every guy that looks at me, fight for me… He's real sensitive like that._

_Edward, you're not the type of guy a girl can hold his hand in public… Jakie and I are going public._

_You're more of… umm… arm around the shoulder, which is fine, but not really mature boyfriend behaviour… Jacob Black. My boyfriend._

_You can't be the typical boyfriend... Jacob Black. My boyfriend._

_You'll never have a cute nickname for a girl... Jakie and I are going public._

_He is all that I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Sweet, kind and loving… Jacob Black. My boyfriend. _

_You'll never just want to talk. You'll never change for anyone. Edward, I need a man that's the 'boy next door', my 'prince charming.' _

I did change. Hasn't she noticed? I want to be all that… for her. I want to be with her and only her. I was so close. I know she wants me to. She's just confused. The whole change between school and college is scaring her. She loves me. She told me she loved me. She loves me. Then what went wrong?

I felt like a volcano, slowly the anger built up. Tanya, Black, the stupid plan, this fucking party and… Bella. Finally I erupted. In that moment I there was only one person I wanted to see.

I stormed down stairs to see Bella talking to James. I stalked towards them and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me." I growled at her and dragged her up stairs.

"Edward! You're hurting me." She whined as she tried to loosen my grip on her arm, I didn't. When we finally reached the room I and Tanya were in a couple of moments ago, I spun the Bella across the room to look at me.

"What the fuck did you tell Black?" I scream at her with all the strength I had.

"Edward, I don't-" she stuttered, scared by my voice.

"Why the fuck did you tell Black that we were together? I told you not to! Why?" I yelled at her.

"I didn't tell Ja-" she lied to me.

"Don't lie. Tanya told me he knows we're together. How can he know we're together if we're not?"

"I... I.." She stammered

"You fucked up... you... you... FREAK!" I yelled the truth at her.

She froze. Her eyes were in pain, but I didn't care. What about the pain I'm going through. She ruined everything for me and Tanya.

"Yeah. You heard me right you FREAK! Cause that's what you are." I screamed and pointed at her. I stormed toward her so now we were feet apart.

"No matter how much fucking makeup you put on your fugly face or what clothes you put on your disgusting body, you'll always be a freak." I sneered at her. She dropped her face down. Yes. I was right she fucked up. She was ashamed of her mistake. That… freak.

"You should be glad I pitied you. You should be grateful that I let you sit at our table. That I told Alice to do a fucking makeover on you." I waved my hands to emphasis her body. The hair, the make up, the dress, it's all from my hard work. She looked up, her eyes watering. Reasoning came across to her that I was the one to order Alice to clean her up.

"Yeah I told her to do that. Do you think anyone wants to be your friend by will? I told her to change your fugly face, so maybe while I walk down the hallway with you people don't think there's a parasite on my left arm! I was trying to take care of my representation!" I screamed at her and then I started circling her, like a predator.

She let out a sob, but I didn't give a fuck about her tears. She screwed up and now I was paying for it. I worked so heard. I made her popular, I gave her friends, I cleaned her up and I didn't everything I could to help her. And she fucked me over. Why? Why did she tell him, I told her not to?

"Why did you tell Black? Did I do something wrong? Huh? The plan was working for us-"

"No!" she yelled and turned to face me. Her eyes were red and tears were running down her face.

"The plan was working for you!" she kept screaming as she pointed toward me.

"I always did what you asked, to get Tanya. We spent more time with your friends and Tanya, than mine! When did you ever try to make Jake jealous? I held you hand in front of Tanya! I look _presentable_ in front of your friends! Do you even try to talk to my friends!" she yelled at me. How dare she. Friends? What friend could the freak have?

"You used me! You changed me into something I'm not to please your friends!" she waved her hand to her figure and looked down at her self in disgust. Yeah, how do you think I feel, freak? I had to spend weeks with you in public.

"I sacrificed my friends and my dignity to be with you! For what? Jake still isn't with me! You haven't even tried to help me get back with him it's always 'Tanya, Tanya, Tanya'. What about my Jake? What about me? Leah hates me! All your friends hate me! You hate me! I'm starting to hate me! Why? Because of you and your stupid plan!" she cried out. I stepped closer to her.

"Is that why you did it? To get you revenge on me? Well you have succeeded. The love of my life is at home right now fucking the brains out of your assho-" I snarled through my teeth.

"Don't you dare call him-" she screeched

"I can call him whatever I want to." I roared.

"Oh yeah. Well the love of your life... is fat cow." She tried to act tough. Angry kitten my ass. She's a bitch.

"Then why do you want to be like her?" I sneered at her, taking a step closer. We were not inches apart.

"You'll never be like her. She a million time better then you in every way. I can't believe he could stand you for so long. If I was him I would of left years ago. I don't think he ever loved you. He probably pitied you, like everyone else. Well I'm tired of pitying you. I hate you, you freak." I growled.

She froze. Quite. But her tear kept coming down. The pain was clear in her eye. I hit a soft spot and I was glad to. She needed to know the truth.

"You're a freak! You're a freak and always will be a freak. I don't want to see you again. GET OUT YOU FREAK!!!" screamed in her face and pushed her toward the door.

And with that the freak left the room crying. She deserved to cry. Fucking Freak ruined my life. I hope she died.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting down stair, having a nice conversation with James. Edward had left to follow Tanya, after Jake called. I wonder what's going on. Why is Jake calling her? Maybe to break-up? Yes! That's it. He's breaking up with her. He saw me at school and realised we _are_ meant to be.

I saw Tanya walking down the stairs and heading out of the penthouse. She didn't look sad. Maybe Tanya and Edward got back together. That's good. I'm glad. He does really care for her. Everything is back to normal. But where is Edward?

James kept talking to me. I like James, he's really nice. I actually had a meaningful conversation with him. Next thing I know Edward storms toward us, grabs my arms and drags me to the room.

And here I am. Edward has been screaming at me. And I don't know why. I'm being blamed for telling Jake that me and Edward were together. But that's not true. I was about to explain everything to Edward, that is was all a misunderstanding, when he called me what I forgot I was. A freak.

Edward keeps yelling at me. Telling me that he always thought I was a freak and that I could never change. That I was pitied by everyone at their table. That THEY felt sorry for ME.

"You should be glad I pitied you. You should be grateful that I let you sit at our table. That I told Alice to do a fucking makeover on you." Edward waved his hands to my body. The tears were already running down my face.

That's when I realised, the hair, the make up, the dress, it's all pity. Tears came down my eyes. Alice. Did she pity me?

"Yeah I told her to do that." Edward spoke again.

"Do you think anyone wants to be your friend by will? I told her to change your fugly face, so maybe while I walk down the hallway with you people don't think there's a parasite on my left arm! I was trying to take care of my representation!" he kept screaming as he circled me, like I was some kind of prey.

I let out a sob.

Alice never thought me as a friend. It was only duty towards Edward. She wasn't my friend, she never really liked me. She made me feel normal. Edward made me feel normal. But really… they were laughing behind my back. I became a whole different person for people who never really liked me. Who were disgusted by me.

"Why did you tell Black? Did I do something wrong? Huh? The plan was working for us-" Edward kept screaming.

The plan was working? When? When was it working?

"No!" I yelled and turned to face my face to see his. His eyes held disgust and angry in them.

"The plan was working for you!" I screamed at him and pointed my finger at him.

The past weeks came flashing in my head. From day one it was about Edward and Ms Perfect. Edward was giving me orders about how we should look, how we should talk, where we should sit and what I should look like. Even if he never said it to my face.

"I always did what you asked, to get Tanya. We spent more time with your friends and Tanya, than mine. When did you ever try to make Jake jealous? I held you hand in front of Tanya. I look _presentable_ in front of your friends. Do you even try talk to my friends." I yelled at him. It was all true.

He was the one who killed Old Bella and made me in to this revolting New Bella. And the worst thing was he made me Bella it. Alice made me believe it. That I was changing into something better. They used me.

"You used me! You changed me into something I'm not to please your friends!" I waved my hands to New Bella. New Bella one of the Cold Ones. I was disgusted by myself. I allowed them to make me on of them. And in the process I only loss everything I ever treasured.

"I sacrificed my friends and my dignity to be with you! For what? Jake still isn't with me! You haven't even tried to help me get back with him it's always 'Tanya, Tanya, Tanya'. What about my Jake? What about me? Leah hates me! All your friends hate me! You hate me! I'm starting to hate me! Why? Because of you and your stupid plan!" I cried out. Tears were running down my face. Edward stepped closer to me.

"Is that why you did it? To get you revenge on me?" he snarled through his teeth.

"Well you have succeeded. The love of my life is at home right now fucking the brains out of your assho-"

"Don't you dare call him-" I screeched. He can say whatever he wants about me, but he has not right to label my Jake.

"I can call him whatever I want to." he roared at me. Why does he have the right to say whatever he wants? Because he's a Cold One? Two can play at this game.

"Oh yeah. Well the love of your life..." I was angry at myself. I still couldn't call her what I thought she was. "…is fat cow." But really, she was a B.I.T.C.H

"Then why do you want to be like her?" He sneered at me, taking a step closer. We were not inches apart.

He was right. I did want to be like her. I didn't realise it. But I wanted to be like someone I always despised. Why?

"You'll never be like her. She a million time better then you in every way. I can't believe he could stand you for so long. If I was him I would of left years ago. I don't think he ever loved you. He probably pitied you, like everyone else. Well I'm tired of pitying you. I hate you, you freak." he growled.

I froze yet my tear didn't cease in their tracks. Did Jake really love me? Was it pity? Was Edward right? Did anyone really love? Did anyone even care about me? I wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"You're a freak! You're a freak and always will be a freak. I don't want to see you again. GET OUT YOU FREAK!!!" he screamed in my face and threw me out, like a… used Kleenex.

Leah was right. I'm so stupid. They were all fake. Alice, Edward, all of them. Using me to get what they wanted. He didn't even let me explain. I meant nothing to him. I was a freak. I freak they could play with. With my emotions and feeling. He finally told me what he thought about me. He was ashamed of me. He even told me that Jake felt the same way. They all pitied the freak. Me.

I was running down stair, tears still fresh in my eyes. I don't know how I was going home, I didn't even know if I was going home. I didn't know where I was.

"Hey Bella! Where you going?" laughed James as came up behind me. I was only feets away from the door.

"I don't know, James." I croaked. James grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I tried to hide my tears.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No." I sobbed.

"Come on, Bella." He started walking of in the opposite direction to the party.

"James, where are we going?" I sniffed.

James quickly opened a door and pulled me in. He locked the door and sat me on the king bed in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" he asked as his hands were resting on my shoulder. Our skin touching.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head and took his hands off of me. It didn't feel right when he touched me. I don't know why.

"Did Edward say something?" he kneeled in front of me and the bed.

"Can you take me home?" I snivelled

"Okay. But first have something to drink." He went over to a mini bar across the room. His back was facing me. I didn't look around the room, my head was down. I wanted to go home. Away from everyone. I wanted to be in my bed and cry and cry.

"Here." James handed me a drink. It was brown and it was in a glass.

"James, I don't drink." I told him. Why wasn't he taking me home?

"It's soda." He told me as he sat down on the bed next to me, rubbing his hand on my shoulder. Comforting me, I guess.

I took the drink from his hand and started drinking. It tasted weird, but James kept encouraging me to drink it, putting his hands on the glass and helping it go down my throat. I finished the drink and sat on the bed. I looked at James, whose eyes were scaling down my body. My bare legs, my exposed arms and his eyes lingered too long on my chest. I felt uncomfortable.

"I want to go home." I whined.

"Shh..." he started lowering his head down to the nape of my neck and his hands were all over my body. I felt a little dizzy.

"James… What are you… doing?" I manage to say out load, trying to push him. But he was too strong. Next minute I was lying on the bed with James on top of me.

And then everything went fussy...

* * *

**AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**TURNING POINT!!! Yup... HUGE Cliffy!**

**Some people never trusted James good work guys :) GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222 guessed that James was setting her up, which he was. Good work :)**

**Others loved his character and thought he was really nice and sweet. All i can say is that you were like Bella. Remember this line from chapter 9 - **

**_James smiled as he walked away towards Laurent. "Hey Laurent! You owe me fifty bucks, bitch!" James yelled,_** **_most likely talking about the game and the bet on who won._**

**Yep. It was all a game for him. **

**hehe i'm so evil. For the people who reviewed.. ****Yes the sneak peek was a flash back, i didn't know what else to post from this chap because it would of been a spoiler and i wanted to send you in the wrong direction. That was why i kept saying I was giggling at your responses. Man did i get bashed good for that one. lol. Why did i write a flashback? To show what Tanya means to Edward. She was his first love, she gave him feeling no one else every had. And now she's with someone else. I tried to show Edward's pain. **

**Alice really was Bella friend, she meant what she said to Bella. But because of what Edward said, Bella's doubting her.**

**Read and vote for my stories in Summer Preview (located in My Stories section). New sneak peeks of the stories are uploaded there. **

**Sorry no sneak peeks for next chap of IWYTWM... it's going to be a surprise. But i'm thinking about giving outakes?**

**Reviews help save Bella from James. Plz save Bella!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Over 300 reviews YAY ME! **

**Anyway uni is starting up again so updates are going to be very rare. Like once in every 2 months. Sorry i really need to study. **

**A lot of people hated Edward from the last chap and they DIDN'T want him to be the one to save Bella. Hopefully he wins your hearts in this chap (if not, maybe the next one), but hopefully he'll win them again. There is only and Edward POV. I don't think I could write what Bella's going through.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stayed in the room for a couple of minutes just going through what happened tonight and the events that lead me her. I remembered the first time I talked about The Freak to the guys. They all told me to stay away, but I didn't. James was right when he told me she was a freak and that I should get caught up with her. He was always right. James, my best friend. He would understand me. He would help with the whole Tanya situation. I don't know why I never went to him in the first place.

He was right about Bella. He never liked her, but he tried to make amens with her on my account. I needed to talk to him. I finally had enough. I needed to get out of this room. I don't know how long I've been in the room for. I slowly walked out and down the stairs. I started searching the hotel room, looking for James. I saw Em, Rose and Jasper. But no James. Alice was walking past me, with drinks, to go to Jasper and the others.

"Hey Alice, have you seen James?" I asked her, stopping her in her tracks.

"No. Have you seen Bella?" she asked me looking around the room. I never wanted to hear that name again.

"Who cares." I muttered as I walked off, in search for James. Who cares about the Freak.

"Hey Vic, seen James?" I asked Victoria, who was hanging around the bar.

"I don't know? Check his suite." She slurred and pointed to a hallway.

"Thanks Vicky." I started walking down the hallway.

I was walking down the hallway to James's suite when I heard some noises in the room.

"Mmph." I had no idea what hell was going on. I kept listening through the door.

"You taste good." I heard slurred. I prayed that James was eating something. I really didn't want to hear James having…

"Stop moving." He growled. Yep. He is.

"Shut up and stop moving. Don't make me hurt you." He growled again.

Oh God! He liked it rough. Oh God! I have to get out of here. Maybe pour acid on my brain. I was about to walk away when I heard another voice.

"Please let me go." Cried a voice, pleading James to stop. The voice sounded familiar. I stood there near the door and kept listening.

"Ahh." Slurred the voice. Oh God. I know this voice. No it can't be.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" Yelled James.

Bella!

I tried to turn the knob but it was lock.

"James! Open up! James!" I yelled as I started banging on the door with my fist.

"Little busy, dude." Chuckled James.

"Ed- Mmph" I heard Bella trying to call my name, but something or someone was stopping her.

"James!" I roared and took a few steps back. I rammed into the door using my shoulder and the right side of my body. I kept doing this a number of times.

Bang! The door wouldn't budge.

Bang! The door loosened up.

Bang! And with that the door flew open.

I saw Bella. She was on the king size bed in the middle of the suite. James was on top of her. His left hand on her thigh and his right hand on her mouth. James stopped sucking Bella's neck and looked up too me.

"Dude?" he smiled at me, wondering what I was doing there. James rolled off of Bella and was now on her side, he moved his hand from Bella's mouth. The spaghetti straps on Bella dress were ripped.

"Help." She slurred. Her eyes were closed. She was squirming around.

"What the hell are you doing? She can barely sit up! " I yelled at James. I just had to make him understand this was wrong. He would let her go. He's just drunk, right?

"Relax dude we're having a little bit of fun." James laughed as his hand started going under Bella's dress. He was once again on top of her.

"Get your hands off her!" I growled at James. My fists clenched.

"What dude? Ohh..." a smirk appeared on James's face. Understanding?

"I promise dude, you can have the freak after me." He went back to paying attention to Bella's neck and bit it hard. Bella screamed.

"You son of a bitch." I roared at James. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off Bella, to stand next to me.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?" James asked. He tried going back to Bella, but I stopped him.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I yelled as I pointed my finger at him.

"Why the hell do you care she's just a freak?" he slurred my very own words from tonight.

"James!" I yelled for him to stop this non-sense.

"Fine if you have a problem I'll take my business someplace else. Come on freak." He walked back to the bed and grabbed Bella's wrist pulling her up.

"Ehhhh..." she groaned.

"Anderson!" I yelled as I pulled James off her, making him land on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Come on, Bella." I whispered to her as I start to lift her off the bed. Supporting her back with my arm so she could sit up straight.

"Edward?" She murmured, still unaware what was going on. I whispered to her that everything was okay and that I was with her now.

"Cullen!" I heard a growl.

I looked up to follow the voice and next minute I knew… there was this pain in my jaw and I was knocked backwards, causing Bella to fall on the bed once again. She groaned as she fell back. James punched me a couple more times until I was backed against the wall. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and hit the back of James's head with it. Using the given opportunity, I swang James against the wall, forced the air out of him. I smashed James against the wall and punched him, first in the gut and then in the face. I got in another couple of punches on his face. James swinged me back around into the wall and punched me a couple of times in ribs until I got a hold of he's arm and ran him into the opposite wall. I start punching his face and jaw. I got a couple of good punches.

I pulled and tossed James onto the floor and started to kick him hard in the ribs. James grabbed my legs, losing my legs as a weapon I started pounded on his back with my fists. James brought me down on the ground with him. We rolled on the floor. We were still throwing body punches and weak kicks. James and I were on the carpet, taking punches by one another. I took hold of James as I stood up and threw him across the room. James landed against the window over looking the city, I strode toward James and spinned him around, to face me. James took a wild punch at me, which missed by a mile as I ducked down. I got in another body punch. James managed to throw me off. Causing me to land hard against the bed, momentarily winded. I tried to stand back up from the bed, but James was waiting for me as he managed to get in a hard elbow to my face, followed by a punch.

I quickly recovered and crouch down on my two feet. I half lifted, half pushed James into the previous wall. I kept punching him in the face a few more times, then a couple of more times in the gut. I grabbed James and threw him across the room, on to the floor. I strode to him and started to kick him as hard as I could in the rib cage. James was facing upward, as I kneeled beside him and grabbed his collar, pulling his face closer to me. I started punching him in the jaw like a maniac, my fist was going so fast I could hardly see it move. I finally stopped to see that James's face was covered in blood. I let go of James's collar and threw him back on to the floor. I stood up and pointed my finger at him.

"Stay away from Bella." I growled at him and kicked him once more in the ribs.

I quickly turned around to Bella, who was still lying on the bed. I jogged toward her. She was still in the haze.

"Home. I want to go home." She mumbled, her eyes still closed. I grabbed Bella's purse and the gift she brought for James. He didn't deserve it. I lifted Bella of the bed. One of my arms was under her knee and the other was supporting her back. Bella unconsciously nuzzled her face in to my chest. I walk us to the door when I heard James.

"You're ruining our friendship for the freak!" He groaned from the pain as he spat out some blood from his mouth and looked up and me.

"SHE'S NOT A FREAK! HER NAME IS BELLA! BELLA!" I yelled back at James. I felt Bella hold me tighter, her arms around my neck.

She isn't a freak. She never was. I was the freak. James was the freak. We were the freaks who used our 'power' to crumple her.

Bella never was a freak.

I left James there, in his suite, and headed off down the hall.

Everyone was too busy in their own world to notice Bella and me. Bella was still intoxicated, I have no idea what he did to her but hopefully during the long drive home she'll sober up.

I carried Bella down stairs to the parking garage. Balancing Bella and freeing on of my hands I opened the door. I carefully seated Bella and secured the seat belt around her, she was still in haze. I quickly ran to my seat and started up the engine and started driving to Bella's place.

~*~

On the drive Bella sobered up. I don't know when. She hasn't said anything every since she woke up. She just kept looking straight. There was no emotion in her eyes. She was in shock. She looked… dead. Like a zombie.

We finally made to her house. I drove up her driveway and parked the car.

"Bella, you're home." I told her and got out of the car. I started walking up to the front door, but notice something was missing. I turned around to ask Bella for the key of the house, but she wasn't there. She was still in the car. Looking straight out the window, but seeing nothing. I walked towards her car door and opened it.

"Bella. We're home." I whispered. She still didn't move. I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the car. Placing my hand on her back, leading her to the door. I was waiting for her to open the door. Bella didn't move. I took the purse from her and got they keys out. It took me a while to find which on of the keys opened the door. When I finally found it, I opened the door and lead Bella in first. It was dark.

I started turning on the light. Flicking random switches. I stood Bella in the middle of the living room.

"Bella. Where is you're room? Bella?" I whispered to her. Bur she didn't answer. She just kept looking straight ahead with her dead eyes.

I gave up on asking her. She was too shocked. I assumed her room was upstairs. When I came here last week, Bella came down stairs after her 'makeover'. Her bedroom must be upstairs. I slowly walked Bella upstairs, encouraging her to move her feet up on the steps.

When we finally made it upstairs, I started searching the rooms on at time. I found Bella's room and lead her in. She was standing still in the middle of her room. Her dress was ripped, there was bite marks neck and starches on arms. She needed to clean up and change her clothes. She needed to get reed of the memories of tonight. I looked around her room, looking for something she could wear. Anything to get her out of the red ripped dress. I started looking through her drawers, frantically looking for something comfortable for her.

I found an old grey sweat shirt and sweat pants. I handed them to Bella and told her to clean up. But she didn't move. She just stood there with the clothes in her hands. I figured out that I had to take her to the bathroom myself.

We were in the small bathroom. I started the shower, knowing Bella wasn't going to, finding a soothing temperature. When I stepped out I turned to Bella. Still a zombie.

"Okay Bella. You need to get in the shower. Can you do that?" I held her face in my hands and looked in her eyes. She slowly nodded.

"I'll be in your room. Okay?" I whispered to, achieving another nod. This was the most communication we had ever since…

I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and walked to her room.

I looked around her room. I didn't find it suitable to sit on her bed. My eyes came across a rocking chair across from Bella's bed, near her window. I took a seat in her chair and slowly calmed myself by rocking back and forward. Back and forward. I started gazing out the window. The sky was empty. There were no stars to be seen and the moon wasn't out tonight. A new moon. The events of tonight started flowing in my head. Tanya. The fight with Bella. And James. Maybe if I hadn't yelled at Bella. Maybe if I hadn't told her all those awful thing she wouldn't of…

I couldn't help but blame myself. If I didn't follow Tanya up to the bedroom. If I didn't ask her about Jacob. If I didn't take my angry on Bella. If I didn't tell her to leave. If I didn't say that she was a… freak. I winced at the memory.

I wonder if none of those things happened tonight… would Bella have been James's victim. Was it my fault?

I kept looking out the window as I was rocking in Bella's chair.

Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward.

I was rocking in the chair for about 45 minutes now. I was worrying about Bella. She still hadn't returned. I got off the rocking chair and headed to the bathroom. The door was closed, just like I left it. I could still here the shower running. I was on the other side of the door.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door, but maybe I didn't close it probably or something, it slowly opened making a squeaking sound.

"Bella?" I whispered. I hope she was okay and covered. I didn't want her to think I was going to take advantage of the situation. But what I saw was more shocking.

There was Bella. In her red ripped dress. Fetal position. Rocking back and forward. Trembling. In the bathroom tub. Under the shower head. The water pouring down her.

I slowly walked towards her, trying not to scare her with sudden moments. I was at Bella side, outside the tub.

"Come on Bella you need to get out." I whispered to her giving her my hand. I didn't want to touch her with out her permission. She was as delicate as glass. Bella was furiously rubbing her wrists and arms.

"It doesn't come off." She whispered.

"Bella?" I was trying to get her attention.

"I'm trying to rub it off. But it doesn't come off. The dirt. I can't get it off. It's still here. I feel so dirty." She whispered as she kept scrubbing her arms.

I took a closer look at her skin. She had bruises on her wrists, James's finger prints. She had teeth marks on her neck and shoulder and scratches on her shoulder where James ripped her dress. I knew Bella wasn't talking about the actually dirt compound, but the way James's marks felt on her skin. What they felt like to her. I didn't want her to strain herself about what he did. I didn't want her to think about it. So I lied.

"Hey Bella. Nothing there." I said, shifting closer to her. The water was ricocheting off of her on to me.

"It's right here. Everywhere." She whispered as she started rubbing her neck, shoulder, arms and legs. Everywhere.

The water was running down her skin, down her face. But I could tell her the difference between the water and the tears running down her face.

"Do you want me to try and get it off?" I asked her.

She quickly nodded her head and more tears came down her face. I slowly stood up and got into the tub next to her, letting myself get wet. Bella was still rubbing frantically. I grabbed the body wash container. It was pink so I assumed it was hers. I stopped Bella's frantic hands and held them in mine. I gentle as possible added the soap on Bella wrist and started rubbing it a circular motion. Slowly and softly. I didn't want to alarm or scare Bella, after what she has gone thorough tonight. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, watching me rub off all the… dirt.

"Is that better?" I whispered as I kept rubbing, as if I could rub all the bad off her. All the dirt.

"Yes." She croaked into my shoulder. Bella was shriving at my side.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

Bella has been here more that 45 minutes. The generator must have stopped. The water was freezing. Bella nodded her head. I turned the water off and made a move to step out of the tub, but I couldn't move. I looked behind me to see Bella grasping my wet shirt as she shivered.

"Bella, I'll be back. I'm going to get a towel." I slowly explained to Bella, but she didn't let go. I stood Bella up and helped her get out of the tub. I grabbed the closest towel in my reach and wrapped it around Bella, over her shoulders.

Bella and I slowly approached her room. I stood her in the middle of the room. I looked around the room, looking for something comfortable to wear. I went to her drawers to find something. I found a long t-shirt and some sweat pants. I slowly walked back to Bella, who was still there with the towel over her shoulders.

"Bella. I need you to change out of these clothes. They're wet. Umm you get sick. Please. Can you change on your own?" I asked her. I've never done this before. I've never been in this situation before. I really hoped she didn't need my help.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Fine. Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." I quoted the line from _Italian job_, but I don't think Bella heard me. Thankfully. Sometimes I say they stupidest things in these moments. My nerves get the better of me.

"I'll be outside." I muttered as I walked out of her room. I waited for a few minutes. I was scared that I would have a repeat of what happened in the shower. However I heard the door creak.

Bella opened the door, changed in warm clothes. She seemed okay now. I didn't want to be a nuisance any longer than it was needed.

"It's late, I should get going." I walked off.

I felt something grab my wrist and stop me in my tracks. Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered. Maybe she needed something or maybe I forgot something. Maybe she was going to beat me up for what I said early tonight.

"Please stay." She whispered. I was about to decline when…

"Stay with me, Edward." She pleaded. "Please." Her eyes looked into mine. They were glistened from the water in them.

I walked Bella into her room and tuck her in. I was about to head out the door. I didn't want to take advantage of her state. But I was stopped again, when Bella held my hand

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Please." She softly pleaded.

She was scared. She needed someone to be with her. I had to be a man. Tonight. I had to think about someone other than myself. I had to push my awkwardness away and focus on Bella's fears. Tonight. I'll but aside my boyish feels and devote all my attention and comparison on Bella. Bella needed me. Tonight.

"I'll stay Bella. I'll be here until you fall asleep. I'll be on the rocking chair. Okay." I pointed at the rocking chair, across her room.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you" she mumbled in daze as she pulled the covers up and rested her head in the pillow.

I walked to the chair and watched Bella as I kept rocking in the chair. I was thankful that the chair was didn't creak or make a sound as I kept rocking in it.

Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward. Back and forward.

Time passed.

I could hear Bella's breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep. It was my time to go. Enough. Enough now. I needed to go.

I stood up from the chair and headed to the door. As I turned the knob I heard murmurs. Bella's murmurs. She had woken up. I had woken her up. I turned and looked at Bella lying in her bed. She was still asleep.

"Take me home… I want to go home… James… What are you doing? Stop… please… stop… Help!... Jake help!" she cried in her sleep. I ran to Bella, after hearing her cries.

"Bella! Wake up! Bella!" I yelled and shook her.

Bella started hitting me. She screamed and shot out of bed. Continued to hit me as she pulled away, terror in her eyes.

"It's me, Bella. Edward." I whispered as I put my hands up, showing her I meant no harm.

Bella looked at me. Her eyes scaling my body. Tear still falling down her face.

I was about to explain myself. Tell her that I wasn't going to hurt her. That she asked me to stay and that I was just about to leave.

Before I could let a single word leave my lips, Bella leaped into my chest. Her arms snaked my waist as she buried her head on my chest. My arms were hanging at my sides. I froze.

I'm not good with people when they cry. I'm not a guy who is known to be a good listener or who always had a crying shoulder to lay on. I never knew what to say. Things like 'it will be okay' or 'it will get better', because I don't know. I don't know what will happen. I'm not going to claim to someone that everything is going to get better when I don't know if it's true. I'm not going to claim to someone that everything will be okay, because it's a cliché. I'm not going to claim to someone that everything is going to be fine, when there is higher statistic that it isn't. I never know what to say. I could never make anyone feel better without making it seem like a lie.

But tonight, Bella was crying in my arms because of me. I can't handle her tears as they soak my shirt. They reminded me that those tears were from me. So I started doing something I never done before. I comforted someone. I comforted Bella.

I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped them around Bella's body as she kept crying on my chest. I embraced Bella. I embraced her fears and pain. I started rubbing my hand on her small back and brushed my fingers in her hair, with my other hand. Bella kept letting out her sobs. I tried to calm her down by rubbing my hands in a soothing motion on her back and through her hair. She nuzzled her nose deeper in my chest. Slowly her cries became quiet weeps, but she was still shaking. I had to soothe. Get rid of her tears and fears. It was my fault and I had to make it stop. But how? I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want to say a line that was meaningless. I didn't want to give her false hope.

So I told her what I knew was true. It wasn't an empty promise or a meaningless line. It wasn't a lie or a delusion.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here." I kept repeating as I rocked her back and forward. This motion soothed me. I only hoped it soothed her. Bella had stopped crying. She was not in my lap. She had my shirt in the clutches of her hands, in a very strong grip.

I lifted my head from her hair and looked down at her. I saw her eyes. They were closed. She was asleep.

I made my way to leave. Bella's grip on my shirt but it was tight. She was still awake.

"Don't leave. Please. I'm scared I'll dream about… it again." She begged.

"Please Edward. Just stay until I fall asleep. Please." She wept as she let her head fall on my chest.

"I'm here, Bella. I will be here as long as you need me." I held her close to me.

I laid Bella and me on her bed. It was a single bed, which meant that Bella had to rest her body on top of mine. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her face in my chest. I stroked Bella's arm as I held her and combed my hand through her hair. Too comfort Bella.

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I was in thoughts about whether to leave Bella or not. I did say to her that I will be here as long as she needed me. But she did say that she only needed me until she fell asleep.

But what if she wakes up from another nightmare? She's all alone. Her father's out. I didn't want her to wake up alone, especially tonight.

So I decide.

I'll wait a bit longer. Maybe wait until she's in deep sleep. Until I'm sure she's alright.

I don't know when, but my own eyes fluttered close. And I slept that night next to Bella...

* * *

**AN: Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Okay. Was i the only one who thought Edward and James's fight was HOT? Edward sure can carry out a punch. I love it when two guys fight (like that). The fight scene was slightly based on the character of Logan Echolls's fight scenes in Veronica Mars. Yeah he's hot when he's angry and bashing people up. I'm totally like Edward when it comes to people crying. I freak out and just freeze. Or i think about stupid things that shouldn't be mentioned while somone is crying. I get really awkward and wait for them to finish crying. **

**I didn't talk about the pain Edward was in when fighting, because one thing was on his mind... protecting Bella. He forgot about the pain. **

**Check out Summer Previews for new Sneak Peeks of the stories and keep voting.**

**Question - Do you want to know what Bella got James (I haven't decide) for his B'day or do you think it's not important?**

**Next chapter... the morning at Bella's and a lot of sorries. **

**Keep reading and review to show me if you like my story. Please**

**Bye Everybody. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **

**I Want You To Want Me is nominated for The Sizzling Stories Awards for _'Best Romance'_.**

**YAY!!!!**

**My first nomination EVER.**

**First, thank you for even nominating me. You guys are awesome :D Thank you SO much.**

**Voting starts 29th August 2009 and will end 16th September 2009 at 6:00pm GMT.**

**I was thinking if i won i'll do something special, like an early chapter or even double chapters :)**

**Vote now!!!**

**Check out my blog for the link. (The Bottom AN)**

**_Once again... Thank you and you guys are awesome_ ;)**

**YES! NEW CHAPTER!!!! Yes... i'm still alive. :)**

**Over 400 reviews YAY ME! :does a little dance: 8D**

**I'm sorry for not updating as fast as i used to. Busy at uni. But i did warn you in my past ANs**

**This chap goes out to Christina, who pretty much 'ordered' me to write a chapter before Sept 2nd. She even gave me a deadline. lol. I would be angry at your bossyness if i wasn't so happy that you REALLY enjoy my story. I loved your comment, it was awesome. I hope you like this chapter.**

**A lot of people were asking me to hurry with the updates... i really thought it was cool that you all love my story. Thank you all. And i like to thank Roslyn1213 who PMed me about new updates. She asked very nicely and with respect. Love you all... equally**

**I'm sorry if i don't reply to all of your reviews. However i do try. I'm going give a sneak peek of the next chapter for reviews.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. My body was aching, so was my jaw. The sunlight through the window had woken me from my sleep. I don't dream when I go to sleep. Not often. I tried to open my eyes to see my new surroundings. This was not my room. The window was covered by purple curtains. There was a slight spilt in between them, making the sunlight beam on the pillow of the bed. I looked around the room too. That's when I realised where I was. Bella's room. The events of last night came running back. My fight with Bella. James's attack. Bella's shock. Everything.

Bella.

I shot out of bed and looked around. Bella wasn't in the bed. She wasn't even in the room. I was scared that Bella had done something drastic or that she had seen me in her bed and had come to the wrong conclusion.

I stood up from the bed and left her room. I looked around on the top floor, the bathroom, the hallway, everywhere. Bella was no where to be seen. I headed down stairs. There was no one in the lounge room, but I did here some noises in the kitchen.

I stopped in kitchen when I saw Bella. It seemed like she was cooking breakfast. Her back was towards me. However, I don't know how, but she was already aware of my presents.

"Good morning. I'm making chocolate-chip pancakes. Want some?" She sang. There was no fear or sadness in her voice. I didn't answer her.

She looked over her shoulder at me. I saw her hopeful face slowly crumple as she meet my eyes. Bella quickly turned the stove off, removed the pan to another plate and left the kitchen.

I was left alone in the kitchen. I kept thinking what I did wrong or how I offended her. Maybe it was because I slept in her bed. Maybe if I just opened my mouth and told her if I wanted pancakes or not. Who the hell makes pancakes the day after they are assaulted? She must still be in shock. I couldn't complete my thought when Bella walked back in.

Bella quickly moved to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair, facing it toward herself.

"Sit." She ordered as she pulled me on the chair and I followed her orders.

I was expecting a speech about what a jerk I am, how I ruined her life by making her socialise with James or how sick I am for taking advantage of her and sleeping in her bed. Bella placed a white box on the table and started going through it. There were cotton balls, band-aid, creams, ointment… it was a first aid kit. Was Bella hurt?

"Bella! Are you hurt? What did he do-" I jumped from the chair and started looking for any marks or bruises on her.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, her eyes searching my face. She was referring to my bruises?

"No." I lied. This was not the time to play doctor and patient. And if any one got to be the patient it was Bella.

"I feel fine." I mumbled looking into her eyes.

"Fine? Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." She smiled and rolled her eyes. So she did hear me yesterday.

"Italian Job. So you did hear me?" I smiled. Bella just kept looking at my face. She was worried about me. You could see it in her eyes.

"Bella, seriously I'm good. It's nothing." I tried to explain to her. But she didn't believe it.

"Uhuh." She muttered as she went through the first aid kit. She didn't believe a word I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look." She smiled and gave me an all knowing look.

Looks like I have to shift from the doctors position and be a patient for now. I sighed and placed myself back on the kitchen chair. Bella stood in front of me, examining my face.

"It's nothing, Bella." I whined like a four year old.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She glared at me.

"You know, you could of gotten really hurt Edward." She whispered to me, concern was dripping in her voice.

"My safety wasn't the priority at the time." I blandly told her, because it wasn't. If anything happened to her, I could never forgive myself. I'm not sure if I can forgive myself now.

Bella sighed and applied antiseptic on to a cotton ball. She moved closer to me, looks down into my face and hesitates.

"This might sting, but if we don't put the ointment on there could be some permanent scars." She said as she slowly moved the cotton ball closer to the wound on my eyebrow. I thought I lighten up the mood with a small joke. Make her laugh.

"It's okay. Chicks dig scars- oww!" I screamed in pain. God that stung. This made Bella giggle and it wasn't forced.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen… is a totally badass." She giggled. I laughed with her. We laughed together for about a couple minute, until Bella stopped.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to her feet. Did she think I was offended by her comment?

"Hey it's okay. I thought it was funny too. Me. A badass?" I chuckled trying to make her look at me.

"No… For yesterday." She whispered. As she said the last part she looked into my eyes. They were filled with water. Tears. And then she broke.

"I swear Edward I didn't tell Jacob anything about us. I didn't tell him. I swear. He asked a couple of questions about us, but Edward, I didn't say a thing. I swear. Please believe me." She croaked out as her tears came down.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry that I caused a rift between you and Tanya. I'm sorry I caused a rift between you and James-" she cried.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry I got you into a fight. That you bleed. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I swear, Edward. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." She sobbed. Both her eyes and nose were red.

I stood up from my chair, grabbed her arms with my hand and pulled her in my chest as my arms wrapped around her. I held her close as she cried.

"Please stop, Bella. I'm sorry. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella." I breathed in her hair as she cried into my chest.

"What happened when you went to after Tanya?" she murmured into my cheat as I ran my hands through her hair. Should I tell her about it? Tell her what?

Tanya and Black are together.

She left me for someone else.

And that someone else is your Black.

And I, being the idiot I am, blamed it on you.

She must be already in so much pain due to last nights events. Emotional. I didn't want to burden her with this new information about the plan.

"Edward?" she looked up at me. Her eyes searching mine for answers.

"I don't know, Bella. You've been through a lot and-"

"Dude. Seriously. I recover fast. Please." She smiled and laughed, but it was forced. Why is she pretending? Should I tell her in this condition?

Bella was still waiting for me to answer.

"Tanya and Bl- Jacob are… together." I told her. Somehow, I knew it was wrong, but I felt better. Like a burden was off of my chest. That's when I realised that Bella and I have the same pain. Losing the one we love to someone else. I felt better because I shared my pain with someone how knows how I feel.

Bella and I from separate worlds, but we had one thing in common. The pain of lost love.

"Together? I thought they were alrea-" she quizzed me.

"They're an official couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend." I exhaled. It hurt saying it out loud.

"Oh." Her gaze fell to her feet as she shifted out of my arms. As I placed my arms to my side, Bella looked up at me.

"So why were you… at me… angry-" she stuttered. Was she scared of me?

You did yell at her for no bloody reason. You have to explain it to her. Everything.

I sighed.

"Apparently they didn't want to go 'public' because, get this, they didn't want to hurt us. So when they heard we were together they assumed it was okay to rub their relationship in our faces." I gave a humourless laugh.

"And she said she 'heard' that we were together from… me?" Bella asked, quirking her brow.

"Apparently." I shrugged.

"Did she tell you what I said?" Bella asked.

"No. Tanya alleged that whatever you 'said' confirmed we were together to Jacob." I air quoted 'said'. I could see Bella going through the memory, trying to find out where she slipped. She than looked in my eyes.

"I swear Edward, I didn't. I should of just told Jake a simple no. Or maybe…" she shook her head. But I already believed. She didn't have to defend herself. When Tanya came to me at lockers I also said some shit _implying_ me and Bella were a couple, yet I have a double standards toward her for _maybe_ saying a little too much. I am a jerk.

"I trust you, Bella. I'm sorry." I held both her shoulders with my hands as I levelled my face evenly with hers.

"Why?" she asked. Why did I say sorry? Was it not obvious? I'm a douche bag, that's why.

"Bella, I said all those awful things to you and then James-" Before I could finish my apology, Bella cut me off.

"Edward, you didn't say anything that I haven't heard before." She sighed.

What?

"Bella?"

"I've heard it all before and some of it is true. I'm a freak." She shrugged not looking at me. Shit. Did I hurt her that much? She wasn't a freak.

"No, Bella. You're not a-"

"And what happened with James wasn't your fault." She declared.

NO! It is not her fault. It is never the female fault when a guy hits, attack or rape you. She had to know this, right?

"But-"

"It was a matter of time before he tried to… and I trusted him. So it was kind of my fau-"

"No Bella! It's not your fault. How could it be? It's my fau-"

"Let's just say it was James's fault." She smiled, lightening the mood up. Forced

How could she be so calm? I yelled at her for something she didn't even know about and she says sorry to me. I'm the one who threw her out of my room and she doesn't say anything. If I hadn't thrown her out, James wouldn't have got his hands on her. A guy had just attacked her and she thinks it's her fault for trusting him.

"You were right." I mumbled, giving up on solving this Bella mystery.

"Huh?" she tilt her head.

"About James. He's a jackass." I sneered. "I'm sorry." I said once again.

"I thought we talked about this, it wasn't your f-"

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. _The phone rang but we ignored it.

"I know. I'm still… sorry." I told her. Pouring all my sorrows out. I needed to tell her that what I said about her, to her, was just a moment in anger and I didn't mean it. I was sorry. Truly.

"And about what I said to you in the hotel room, I just want you to know that-" I was cut of by Bella's voice, but her lips didn't move.

_"Hey this is the Swan residence. If you are a burglar, then my father, Chief Swan, and I are at home cleaning our weapons and can't come to the phone right now. Otherwise, we probably aren't home and it's safe to leave us a message after the..." _

_Beep._

"_Seriously guys you need to change that answering machine message. Hey it's Seth, Bella. We're at __Ateara__'s, you know, the whole gang and all. Leah told me you weren't coming, something about you having a cold or being cold. Yeah the guys haven't seen you in ages, since… you know… the break-up… they miss you Bells. Anyway, if you need a ride to La Push, call one of us. We'll pick you up in a flash. Bye Bells… Please come." _

The boy on the other line hanged up. I looked over to Bella you sighed.

"La Push?" I asked Bella.

"The guys were planning on hanging out today. I said no because… because… of James's…" her word trailed off as she cringed at the mere mention of his names. She needed to be with people she knew. I doubt she wants to spend her time with the reason to all her problems. And I had no clue how to make her smile. I mean really smile, not this 'everything is okay' crap.

"I'll take you!" I said a little to loudly, making Bella jump. Shit I scared her. See what I mean. I suck at this shit. I need to take Bella to her friends, who would know who to make her happy, instead of scary her after all she's been though.

"No, no, it's okay Edward." Bella whispered as she shook her head.

"Nah its fine. You should hang out with your friends after last night-." Shit! You idiot. Way to make it with the memories.

"You'll feel better. Please, Bella." I pleaded. I needed to her to be okay. She's being all 'unaffected' by last nights events and I really don't think that's a good sign. I know this sounds mean but I would be much happy if she cried. At least she would be out of shock. That's what she is… shocked. She's probably hasn't come to term with it. If this continues it would have a huge impact. She need to feel. Any emotion.

Sadness.

Laughter.

Happiness.

Joy.

Something that would get her out of the… zombie Bella.

"You don't have to do this Edward." She mumbled to her shoes. No _I_ didn't have to do this.

"I know." I said. I needed to do this.

"Okay. Yeah I go." She shrugged.

"So should we get going?" I smiled at her. Yes. This is good. Bella needs to get out she can't stay in this house, long term in could develop into Agoraphobia. She needed fresh air.

"How about you go home, have a shower and change. You got blood on your shirt." She motioned to my shirt. I looked down and saw it.

It was damp, from the water last night and her tear, and it had old blood stains, now looking brown. I had to go home and have a shower, change clothes, find something to cover up my bruises and-

What about Bella? Should I leave her by herself? What if she gets another panic attack? I believe my distress was visible on my face because Bella answered my unasked questions.

"I'll be fine. I'll have to write a note for Charlie anyway. Go Edward." She lightly pushed me to the kitchen door, smiling.

"I'll be back, okay." I reassured her. I will come back.

Bella walked to the sink to wash the dishes. I was about to ask if she needed a hand, but realised I've never washed dishes before. I would only cause a mess. I was about to held out when I remembered something. Under different circumstances I would have immediately have said it. But maybe not now.

It could lighten things up. So I took a long shot.

"Hey Bella!" I yelled from the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" Bella looked over her shoulders from the kitchen sink.

"Nice answering machine message." I chuckled, making Bella blush. I liked that. I quickly drove home so I could look out for Bella as soon as possible.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm not angry with Edward. I really shouldn't be. He didn't tell me anything I already knew. I've been told that I was a freak for a long time now. Years even. Then why did it hurt so much when he said. I don't know.

Maybe because I started believing.

I started believing that I was normal, but that's not true.

Yes it didn't hurt me that Edward had said those words to me now. After thinking about it, I wasn't surprised. What did expect? Hell I've heard them all my life.

From loved one.

From enemies.

From familiar faces.

From complete strangers.

And who was Edward? A peer. I've heard harsher comments from my own blood.

I think after hearing it everyday of my life I have come immune to it. Sure it hurt me when I first heard it. And yes even the second time. But by the time I lost count, I stopped feeling it.

And James…

I know it wasn't entirely my fault, but I did trust him. And I did drink that beverage he gave me. Sure he pretty much forced it down but still. Maybe if I took that stupid pepper spare.

_What will I do with a Pepper spray at a party?_

I laughed at my stupidity when Charlie was insisting on me taking with me. But I just made a joke of the situation and now… the jokes on me.

_What will I do with a Pepper spray at a party?_

How about spray it in James's eyes and kick him in the balls.

I didn't do any kicking. It was all Edward.

My memory is a little fuzzy, but I do remember Edward banging on the door and pulling James away from me. And a lot of crashing and banging noises. Then being lifted up into someone's arm, and someone screaming something. I don't remember much at all.

I don't even remember how I got home, or into my bed. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw Edward Freaking Cullen wrapped around me on my bed.

I wasn't in my red dress. I was in sweats and t-shirt. Did he change me? Did he see me n.. na… nak.. nake-

Dammit I can't even think it in my head. I was praying that Edward didn't use me last night, praying he used me as James's left overs. I was so close to screaming my lungs out. Instead, I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom where I spent most of my time puking.

I thought about what James could have done to me. I didn't remember anything. So my imagination went wild.

_James kissing my lips._

I felt sick.

_James touching my breasts_

Oh God. I puked into the toilet.

_James tongue licking my skin._

I puked again.

_James touching me down…_

Ahhh. I puked again. No. No. No. Please God no. I pretty much declared all the substance in my stomach to James.

Edward. What did Edward do?

If I had anything in my stomach left it would all be in Edward name. I went to the tap, brushed my teeth, thoroughly, and washed my face.

Well my clothes were on. That was a good sign, right? And if Edward did… he wouldn't bring me back to my place, change me into sleepwear and than sleep in the bedroom the Chief's daughter, right? No he wouldn't do that. It doesn't make sense. Edward just dropped me off and fell asleep in my bed, accidentally.

Don't think about it Bella. Think about something else.

Like what?

Painting?

NO!

I know the images that will come into my art and didn't want to be faced with it.

Breakfast. Cook. Keep busy. Forget.

I quickly ran down stairs to start making pancakes. Happy. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

Looks like Edward wasn't the only one not to know what to do with his emotions. I started to believe if I pushed down the memories, pushed down the disgust, push down the hated, push down the fear and pain, that it will go way. I'll push it down. I'll push it down, so far that no one will ever find it. It will be at the back of my head. It will be like it never happened. I know that was unrealistic, but it was better than telling the world.

I couldn't do that to Charlie. It will kill him. He would blame himself. He always does. I was deep in thought when I heard someone enter the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and started to act normal. As normal as a freak could be.

"Good morning. I'm making chocolate-chip pancakes. Want some?" I put on my calm and happy voice. Forget the past Bella. Let bygones be bygones. I didn't hear his answer.

I happily looked over my shoulder to see what Edward was doing. The moment I saw his face my mask fell.

Edward had a black eye, he had a cut on his lip, above his eyebrow and forehead and his cheeks looked puffy.

Oh my God. Edward banging on the door, he pulled James away from me, the crashing and banging noises. It was Edward and James. They… fought.

Oh God.

What had I done?

* * *

**EPOV**

Thank God mum and dad were not at home, I thought as I looked in my bathroom mirror.

I looked like shit.

My face was purple and puffy, while my right eye looked almost black. There were cuts and bruises over my lip, brow, and jaw. I took off my shirt to see bruises on my rips and chest. Well… at least my nose wasn't broken. I really didn't want an Owen Wilson.

If this was me… I wonder what happened to James-

Shit! James!

I quickly grabbed my phone from my bed and called Jasper. Jasper was the calm on if I asked someone else they would probably freak out. Jasper used to be my best friends before James. I hated that I let James take his place.

Jasper picked up one the third ring.

"Where in God's name are you, Edward." Jasper's voice sounded like he was relief.

"Home. Forks." I bluntly told him.

"Edward, James got bashed up last night. Hard." Worried Jasper.

"I know." I growled.

"How?" asked Jasper.

"Cause I was the one who bashed him." And I wasn't ashamed of it. Jasper was quite for a few second. I thought I was going to get a yelling from. Silence. Finally he spoke.

"What did he do?" he sighed. Jasper knew that if anyone was wrong it would be James.

"He… tried to rape Bella." I said through my teeth.

"Son of a- Still violence doesn't solve anything. You shouldn't have used your fists." Jasper was like the modern Gandi.

"He started it! He threw the first punch!" he was the one who tried to rape Bella. He was the on who ruined our friendship.

"What are you? Six?" Jasper hissed at me. Jasper hated violence.

"Jasper. I walked in on him on top of Bella who was out of it. He drugged her. What was I supposed to do? Ask him nicely to not assault her while she's out of it… please. Or go on a hunger strike until he stopped. I'm not Gandi, Jasper. What if it was Alice?" I knew I had him there

"He'll be six feet under and not in Seattle hospital." Growled Jasper.

"He's in hospital? Has he given a statement?" I panicked. I didn't regret what I done for one minute, but if my parents found or even Harvard. It would ruin my life.

"Nah. He told the police he didn't get a good look at the attacker. Makes sense now, he didn't want to it out that he tried to… assault Bella." I could tell he cringed at the last bit. Jasper only had to hear what happened last night. I was there. I saw it, I experience it and I was there for the aftermath of Bella's nightmare. I saw her fall apart.

James hadn't told the police anything. Seems like James was also worried about his parents and colleges finding out about him attempting to rape a girl under the influence.

"How is he?" I tried to sound concern, but could give a rat's ass. I just didn't want Bella to feel guilty when the ass died.

"Screw him, Edward. How's Bella?" he asked. How was Bella? Like nothing ever happened.

"She kind of had a panic attack when we got home, but this morning… she was just fine. Laughing. Maybe it didn't affect her-"

"No Edward. It had to affect her. Females have different ways of dealing with this shit. Some make fun of it, like it got 'Out of hand… opps' but they dying each minute. Some just dig a hole and die and some pretend nothing happened. For some it's like that part of their memory is gone, like their brain has blanked that out. Others even blame their self… you know… why was I out that night, why was I wearing that, did I lead him on. It's really about the girl."

"I think she blames herself." I muttered to him. She did keep saying she was sorry.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"Should I talk to her about-"

"No. Let her open when she's ready. Shit. I have to go Edward the police are coming to ask question, I won't say a word about you. But Edward, you have to be there for her Edward. She needs you." And with that Jasper quickly hang up.

I quickly got dressed in new clothes and threw my bloody clothes away. I check the mirror to look at my bruises. I quickly added foundation on my face and under my eyes. I didn't want Bella's friends to think I was some sort of gangster. I felt all sorts of wrong putting my mum's make up on, I really didn't want this to be the point in my life when I look back on with my husband. Ewww. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. I told Bella I would come back. As I drove to her house I remembered Jasper's words about being therefore Bella.

"I will Jasper. I will." I muttered to myself as I drove to Bella's house.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Hey give me a break... i had a deadline... LOL I did try to write it as quick as i could, therefore it might not be as good as my other chaps. **

**Confused? Here are some answers for your questions you might have.**

**- If Bella doesn't remember anything how could she quote Italian Job? It was at the back of her head. She doesn't even remember where she has heard it from.**

**- Why isn't she Angry at James? She just doesn't have the strength. She's broken and scared. She want to forget it.**

**- Why isn't she angry at what Edward said to her? Because to her it's normal. She heard it so many times it doesn't sting. And who is Edward. He doesn't mean anything to (for now). Just a stranger. Would you care if someone you didn't know called you names. It hurts more when it's someone you know.**

**- Do Bella and Edward have feeling for eachother? Dear God No! lol. They are still madly in love with Tanya and Jacob. They are just trying to understand one another now.**

**- Why is Bella changing her mind. First Edward saved her and then Edward used her? She's confused, she doesn't remember anything. She's freaking out. All she thinks about is the worse.**

**- Why is Bella acting like nothing is wrong in front of Edward? Okay this is what i do when i don't want to think about something. I push it down. I know it's bad and your surposed to open up, but i rarely do. I f you push it down enough you'll eventually forget. Bella is trying to run. She's turning a brand new page.**

**_For my lecture in law we talk about rape. Like gender discrimantion within the court... etc. Most of what i wrote with Jasper is what i got from the speech. I can't believe that it was okay (only years ago) to beat your wife and if it got to much and you went to court they would say...'why didn't you just leave when he first hit you'. Men. And when a women is in court of chargin a man for rape, her whole sexually history is there in front of the court to be judged on. There was a case about aussie football player having group sex and when the girl charged them of rape... they were like 'she didn't say no.' Yeah like if you having sex with a guy and the a bunch of other big, tough scaring looking football players guys show up, you going to say no. You're a little to busy freaking out. Sick!!! Most women are raped by people they know than by strangers in the street. Sick!!!_**

**I really didn't know how to do Bella's POV so with the thing i learnt at uni and my own reaction (what i think i would do. You really can't every imagine it) i wrote it. Okay lets stop talking about all this depressing things :(**

**:) Due to uni commitments, updating is going to be rare and i really hate it when Authors post AN as chapter. Because i get excited for a new chap, only to be face with an AN.**

**Anyway.... I was recently created a blog. In this Blog i will be discussing my stories/chapters and other interesting topics. But mostly, this blog will have information on my stories. Such as next update, sneak peeks, what to expect, important info and AN!!! I did this so i wouldn't be updating AN's on my stories instead of Chapters.**

**So keep an eye on my blog...**

**http://theperisher(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**PLZ VOTE!!!**

**Check out my blog to enter IWYTWM Contest. Prizes are a preview of Chapter 30 or a sneak peek of a quite Edward and Bella moment. Enter NOW**

**P.S. If any one is good at making awesome banners, could you please PM. I really need a new banner (I'll totally credit you). If you are a fan, i'll write you a chapter of your favourite story in advance. Plz help me!!**

**Next update will be awhile. A month or two? tests are coming up.**

**Next Chapter... Edward meets the Gang (La Push), Bella apologises to Leah and... Disney Animation movies???**

**Review for an awesome sneak peek!!! **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN**

**Why an early update? Well to get more review (hint hint) and for an important AN. I didn't want to just put an AN up (with no chapter), so i wrote one espeically for you guys. **

**I Want You To Want Me is nominated for The Sizzling Stories Awards for _'Best Romance'_. ****YAY!!!! ****My first nomination EVER. ****First, thank you for even nominating me. You guys are awesome :D Thank you SO much. ****Voting starts 29th August 2009 and will end 16th September 2009 at 6:00pm GMT. ****I was thinking if i won i'll do something special, like an early chapter or an outtake or maybe a chapter from another character POV or even double chapters :) For all the fans who say they love my story, here's your chance to show me the love. ****Vote now!!! ****Check out my blog for more information. **

**_Once again... Thank you and you guys are awesome_ ;)**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes (I really wanted to post this asap) ****This chapter is more about Bella's friend and how she's not a freak with her gang, she's Bella. Oh and Edward is slowly changing into the Edward we know and love********. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was giving Edward directions to Ateara's in La Push as we drove past the trees of Forks. As I looked to my left, I saw the ocean. The water was a beautiful clear blue. The water sparkled, as if crystals were scattered on top. The waves crashed against the cliffs. Both calm and restless. I came here sometimes to paint. It was just so beautiful. Especially at sunset, when the water would go orange and red. Depicting the water as if it was on fire.

"Pull over here." I told Edward as we were passing First beach.

"Here?" He asked me. I simple nodded. It had been awkward the whole way here. Edward was quite and I was silent as we drove to La Push. Edward didn't play any music, maybe thinking I would want to talk.

I, however, just wanted to lose myself with the gang. Forget about The JB Project and enjoy being Bella.

No freak.

I was also planning on apologizing to Leah. Maybe it was karma. I defended James and attacked Leah and then James attacked… me. I deserved it. I wouldn't tell Leah about it, however. I wouldn't tell anyone. Not Leah. Not the Gang. Not Charlie. No one. I wanted to forget it like a bad dream. Maybe if I push it down enough it wouldn't hurt me anymore.

If I told Leah about it, she was sure to kill James. As much as that put a smile to my face, it wouldn't solve anything. I didn't want her to feel my pain. I know that someway she would blame herself. Ever since Charlie and Sue have gotten together, Leah has taken me under her _wing_. Yep. Leah. She's been my older sister, even if she's only six months older. She told be once that she saw the younger her in me and wanted to protect that aspect of me. She also said if I told anyone that she said that, she would deny it. Maybe that's why she didn't like my makeover or me changing. She wanted me to stay like me, forever. Stay like the younger Leah. And when she saw me change, she lost the last thing that held her to her youth.

Leah's dad had left them, simply walked out, when she was six and her brother two. Seth doesn't remember too much of his father. So when Charlie and Sue got together, Seth was stoked. All three of us had 'that' conversation. How they didn't want to take over you 'real' parents places. I however, was glad to finally have a mother figure, but I could never tell Sue that. I don't know why. I felt like a traitor. Seth however loves Charlie like a father. Seth is very honest and innocent and caring. He invited Charlie to the school's 'father and son' picnic with him.

The night before Charlie was freaking out, asking me why Seth asked him. Thinking maybe Sue forced him. I told him that Seth forced Sue to ask Charlie, Dad was baffled by this.

"_Why would anyone willing want me as their father?" Charlie muttered_.

I think Charlie still blames himself for my childhood...

"Bella?" Edward nudged me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Why did we stop at the beach?" Edward asked, running his hands though his hair.

"You'll see." I smiled and unbuckled my seatbelt. Edward quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and flew out the door. Next second I knew he was their opening my door.

What? Okay who is this and where is Edward Cullen.

"I think you dropped something…" Edward smirked. I looked down on my lap and on the car's floor.

"… Your Jaw." He chuckled. I simple rolled my eyes. Ha ha ha. So my jaw _dropped_ see Edward open my door.

"Everyone wants to be a comedian." I giggled as I stepped out of his Volvo and started walking toward the beach.

We were walking along the beach. The sand was between my toes as I held my sandals. Edward had worn loafers, I should have told him we were going to the beach.

"So… the beach?" Edward quirked his brow. I forgot to tell him. Right.

"Oh! Ateara's is a restaurant slash pub-"

"I thought you didn't drink. Should we be here afte-" he panicked

"It's just a hang out. It's not really packed. It mostly empty, except for the Gang. Quil's dad owns the place. He's cool. It mostly used for family occasions, like weddings, birthday parties, holidays. Rest of the time it's empty. So that's where we meet up. There's food, drinks -non alcoholic Edward- and no grown ups."

"No grown ups?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Quil's in charge of the place, making sure we don't burn it down." I giggled.

I looked up to see Ateara's.

It looked like an old cabin, facing the ocean. It was quite old. The wood was chipping off and the roof, which was made of thousands of palm leaves, looked dead. But it was still my home away from home.

"There it is." I pointed it out to Edward, he simple nodded his head.

As we slowly came closer I could hear the music playing. The gang was playing songs from the juke box.

Wait I knew this song. No. Not now. Not with Edward. I groaned.

_But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me_

Crap they were singing along. Edward looked quizzically at me.

"I'm so sorry." I groan as I tried to cover my face with my hands, shaking my head._  
_  
_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me  
Ooohoooooo_

I could hear all the boys singing out of tune to their anthem. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Hey!" I punched him in the arm. "Don't make fun of my friends." I huffed. Say what you want about me, but don't mess with my gang.

_Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing._

Even if they are worth it. I sighed

"Sorry." Edward tried to hold back his laugh. I simply rolled my eyes as I opened the door to Ateara's. The bell rang.

"Michaelangelo!" Yelled Embry Call.

Embry Call is one of Jacob's wingmen. Embry always calls me "Michelangelo" because of my love of art.

OKAY! So one time I went on and on about the Sistine Chapel. Hey, it's an amazing creation.

Embry is a little chubby, mild-mannered, and philosophical teenager. He's like a little child to me, asking for his blanket. Embry is scared very easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other boys should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, guys." He's quite predicable. All the same, he is still friends with us. He fears dangerous adventures, like cliff diving. When the rest of the gang cliff dives, Embry is usually with me, watching them, as I draw. He is also terrified of clowns, hates the circus. And he hates it when the gang involve him in playing pranks, which they could get caught, but somehow the always convince him. Embry is loyal and often brave, facing his fears, albeit briefly, to come through for the gang, whenever there's a problem, Embry's always there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Embry doesn't really like misbehaving, but the gang often gets him into trouble. A lot!

Thanks to Embry's loud welcome, everyone at the table turned there head. Embry, Seth and Leah were sitting at the table while the rest for standing around it. All the guys beamed with a huge grin on the face as they saw me. And the stampeded over to me knocking chairs and jumping over tables.

Crap!

"Bella!" they all yelled as the… tackled me to the ground.

"Hmph!" I let out a groan as my back hit the hard wooded floor. And there I was.

Bella Swan. Seventeen. With seven guys on top of me. And it wasn't as fun as teen dramas said it would be.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I groaned. They won't light boys either.

"We missed you, Bella." They all sang together and then roared with laughter.

"Who are you?" I heard Paul ask.

Edward! I totally forgot about him. I turned my heard as much as I could to look up at him. He was looking down at us with terror in his eyes.

"Edward Cullen." Gasped Seth.

Oh. I totally forgot Seth's man love towards Edward.

Leah and I both know that Seth idolizes Edward, his popularity, sportsmanship and political view, even if it is on cleaning up the male toilets. He thought Edward was 'cool and awesome'. He pretty much loved the guy. Always bragging about how Edward Cullen was going to clean up this dump, how Edward Cullen bumped into him at the locker and said sorry, how Edward Cullen said he had 'cool' shoes and how Edward Cullen asked him, if had a pen once. Seth is initially the only person out of us, Leah, Jacob and me, to feel completely comfortable being around the Cold Ones.

"I think your cutting out her air supply." Edward muttered to the guys on top of me. Glaring.

At once all of them stood up and folded their arms in front of Edward, defense on. Except for Seth how was star struck.

Edward bent down and helped me on my feet.

"You okay." Edward whispered in my ear, his arms around my waist. I nodded. Edward didn't know your… customs, it would seem odd to him. But that was just how we were.

"Hey Edward." Smiled Seth as he franticly waved at Edward. Desperate much. I wasn't surprised Edward didn't recognize him. He was Edward Cullen. I stepped on my tip toes and whispered in to Edward ear.

"Seth. Fresh man, Forks high." I did it as quiet as I could, hoping Seth, or anyone else, didn't hear. They didn't.

"Hey Seth." Edward smiled as he reached his hand out to shake Seth's.

Oh no.

Seth froze. He stared at the hand for a good five seconds before his lifted his hand to grasp Edward. Seth hand was approaching Edward's at snail pace and was shaking like crazy. When his hand was finally in Edward, I swear I heard Seth squeal like I girl.

"It's an honor to meet you." Seth smiled. He held Edwards had for a whole minute and no sign of letting go.

"Umm… Seth." I tried to wake Seth up from his 'moment'. When Seth woke up he slowly let go and I KNOW I heard him muttered. "I'm so not going to wash this hand."

I held my giggle back. Thank God no one else heard it.

"Can anyone explain to me who this guy is?" Asked Quil, eyeing Edward's arms around me.

"I'm curious why Seth is having wet dreams about him." Chuckled Paul, earning a glare from Seth. I slowly got out of Edward grip.

Quil Ateara is Jacob's best friend. He is very muscular. Quil is dating Claire, Seth and Leah's cousin. Quil has chocolate-brown hair that comes down to his neck, causing it to always get in his eyes. Quil is known for his good deal of knowledge of famous film. You can count on Quil to make a quote or a reference to a cult film. From Star Wars to A Few Good Man to and a little bit Taxi Driver, Quil loves to reenact the big screen moments. Quil is extremely close to Jake so I know seeing me in someone else's arms are sending out the alarms. He is always positive and happy, looking at thing on the bright side. But when he gets mad, which is rarely, God help us all. He only gets upset when on of us are harmed and if any one is every going to harm us they have to get past Quil first.

"Umm… Quil, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Quil Ateara. The owner of Ateara's." I said as sweet as I could as I held on to Edward's arm. Trying to tell Quil not to kick Edward's ass.

Edward held his hand out, out of politeness because he didn't look so 'happy' to met Quil. When I looked up to see Quil's face I found why. Quil was glaring at Edward, his arms folded, not making a move to shake Edward's hand.

Thank God, for Embry who sensed my discomfort.

"Embry. Embry Call." He smiled as he shook Edward's hand which was still in front of Quil. I mouthed him a thank you.

I glared at the rest of the guys and one by one they greeted Edward.

"Paul. Paul Watson." Paul said in a stern voice as he shook Edward's hand.

Paul thinks himself as the ringleader of this gang. Like the rest of the males in the gang, he too was muscular. Paul had short black hair, which was spiked up. He usually spends time planning pranks against teachers and adults at which he is quite talented if I do say myself. Paul has good leadership skills, and has a talent for speaking in public. Paul's catchphrase is usually "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" which never leads to anything good. Paul is kind of the joker, the class clown as well. As the 'leader' he always wants to protect all of us. Especially me. He thinks of me as his little sister. They all do. But Paul does have a sweet side and I think he's totally awesome. He is the one who started 'that's what she said' and other stupid jokes and sayings..

"Nice to meet you." Said Edward. Quil was still glaring.

"J.T" A another hand was held out for Edward to shake, which Edward did.

"Jared." I clarified as I crossed my arms.

Jared always tries to act cooler around the guy and hide his inner child. That's why he called himself JT. But in reality Jared is a genius, some called him a nerd but they're only jealous of his brain. He has had a huge crush on this girl from school for years. She sits next to him in class. He is too shy to even utter a single word to her. But that doesn't stop him from acting like a 'Man' in front of me.

"Bella! How many times have I told you? It is J.T. Jared ruins my image." He whined at me.

"What image, Jared _Theodore_?" Paul laughed and I giggled at Jared's full name.

"I hate you guys." Muttered Jared, which only made us laugh louder. Jared joined as soon. Edward was the only one who didn't get the joke.

"This is Cole and Brad." I gestured to the twins.

Cole and Brad Deville are two of the youngest in the gang. Twins. Cole and Brad are twins who are alike in every possible way. The even dressed to match. They also share the same interest. They often used their "full" names, Collin and Bradley with each other, especially when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confused the two, which they used to their advantage.

"Hey." They smiled genuinely.

This could go well right.

~*~

We were all seated round table. Edward was next to me and next to him was Seth. Bloody man crush. Next to me were Paul and the Jared. Across from me was Leah and next to her was the twins and Quil, on her other side Embry how was next to Jared. Both Leah and Quil were shooting evil eyes at Edward and me. Silence filled the room as everyone was looking at one another.

"Awkward." Paul chuckled. Ice breaker.

"Shut up Watson." Hissed Leah.

"Yes my true love. Have I mentioned how my eyes adore you, Honey?" He gave Leah his goo goo eyes.

Ah. Paul and Leah's bickering. Everyone in the gang knows Paul has a huge crush on Leah. He openly flirts with her, but she disregards it as his cockiness. He is good friends with Seth, therefore he can stay close to Leah. Paul is always at their house eating their food and watching their cable. Leah hates his guts, but he's Seth's good friend and can't kick him out. And here we go. Paul will flirt with Leah and Leah will kick him in the nuts. 21st century's Romeo and Juliet. God help us all if that's true.

"Go to hell." She sneered and crossed her arms.

"If you're with me, even Hell seems like Heaven, Sweetheart." He exhaled and gazed at her.

"And when did you decide to make my life hell?" she growled at him. After Sam, Leah hasn't gotten close to anyone. She has lost her faith in men.

"When, I started dreaming of you instead of playing in the leagues, Sugar." He smiled at her. The others always thought the Paul was just trying to loosen Leah up, but I could tell that he truly does have feeling for her. If only she could let him in.

"Don't you ever get sick of hearing yourself talk?" She rolled her eyes. No not today.

"Not when I'm talking about you, Darling." He purred.

"Ahhh!!" she yelled as stood up from her chair and headed for the back kitchen.

"Baby, you don't need to scream. I'm right he. Waiting and willing!" Paul called out to her.

Leah. In the kitchen. Alone. This will be the perfect time to clear things out.

"Leah! Wait for me!" I called out to her and ran to the kitchen.

When I got in the kitchen I saw Leah making guacamole. She was in her zone. All her attention was in the dip. I grabbed some cheese and chips and started making nachos. I stood beside her on the metal counter making nachos.

"Thought you were going to a cold party." She mumbled not looking away from the guacamole.

"Yeah." I simply answered with one word.

"So what happen? Forgot a sweater?" She grinned at her own joke on the coldness of the Cold one's party. I tried not to think about what happened, so I tried to lighten things up.

"Oh no. Strangely enough it wasn't cold at all. Quite warm actually. Hot." I muttered, a smile coming on to my face. Leah finally looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"There were flames everywhere and little red men with horn on the heads and pointy tails. And there was also this guy how kept asking me about my soul." I muttered, implying that it was held in Hell. I wasn't exaggerating. In a way James did want to ruin my soul.

"So did you give it to him and he granted you the wish to become the new queen bee?" She muttered, playing along.

Did I? For him to hurt my soul, I needed one. Because, the moment I ditched Leah for James I become a cold one and cold ones don't have souls.

"Nah. I didn't have it. I lost it the moment I hurt my sister." I stopped what I was doing and faced her. It was true. Seth and Leah were like family to me.

"You don't have a sister, Swan." She sneered between her teeth.

"Yes I do, Clearwater." I huffed as I crossed my arms. I know she was mad, but she still was my sister. Even if it wasn't by blood.

"Well… she must be insane to be related to you." She huffed back, not looking at me.

"Yeah she is." I giggled and I think I saw the edge of Leah's lips curve. I'm close.

"But in her own way she's awesome. She was there for me when I was scared to even open the curtain." I remembered when I could even open the curtains of my room, afraid to see him happy without me.

"You still are. She must be a lousy sister if she can even get you open the curtains." She sneered the nasty comment at her self. Blaming her for my depression stage of the breakup.

"Hey! Don't bad mouth my sister." I pointed my finger at her. She was there when Jake left. She was there when Edward came to me with the plan. She knew all my dreams and hopes. And she was the first one to make me laugh after Jake and I broke up. She was the best sister I could ever ask for.

"If you care about your sister so much, why did you fucking leave her for heartless bitches?" she slammed the spoon on the counter and turned to face me.

"I never left you, Leah." I whispered. Is that what she thought?

From the brief time we spent together, I knew Leah had a large fear on rejection and abandonment. Her father left her when she was a child. When she needed him. He walked out.

"_My Father. First guy to walk out of my life, definitely not the last."_ She once told me with a humourless laugh. This was a couple of months after Sam.

Somehow she looked past her father's abandonment and fell for Sam. Leah gave all her heart to him. She wanted to feel love from another man. However he rejected her for someone else. And now... I left her for others. I both rejected her and abandoned her. Did she really think that?

"Whatever Swan." She mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. You don't know how much. If it makes you feel any better… you were right." I apologize as quickly as I could before the tears that were running down my cheeks could stop me. Leah looked up at me, quirking her brow, not understanding my meaning.

"You know… about the Cold Ones, about Edward and about Ja-" I was about to say James, but I couldn't. Not to Leah.

"Jacob." I whispered. I don't know which one was worse. I suddenly remembered Tanya answering her phone at the party.

"_Hey Jakie wakie." She giggled._

I remembered the pain it cause me to know that he was calling her. The she had a nickname for him. I now remembered Tanya leaving the party early, after the call. First I thought it was because she broke up with Jake, but now I knew it wasn't true. From what Edward told me, it was the totally opposite. I now realised where she went, who she went to see and what they were most likely about to do… Or did.

"So… guess who's Tanya Denali's new boyfriend is?" I gave humorless laugh and rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Leah only looked more confused.

"Let me give you some hint, huh? Tanya left the party to drive back home to meet him in the middle of the night. And I can assume you know what that means. Oh and you know him REALLY well and-" I choked while trying to laugh and cry at the same time.

Stupid. Stupid. Bella.

"Bella." Leah gasped as she pulled my arm to embrace me. I didn't think twice before wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I was a cow." I cried into her shoulder. I finally said those words. Sorry.

"Bitch more like it." She cried with me, humor still attached to her weeps.

"I'm sorry that I said all those mean things to you." I cried again, my voice was now squelchy.

"Hey if you're not going to PMS on your sister, who else are you going whack on." She laughed as she held me, still crying.

"That so doesn't sound right." I shook my head in her shoulder. PMSing on your sister. Ewww.

"Hey! Do I look like Shakespeare to you?" Implying she wasn't a poet, she wasn't going write how she feels with beautiful metaphors.

"Well you do have the beard and mustache." I mumbled.

"I SO don't have a beard!" she slapped me on my shoulder. We were still crying.

"We're such a bunch of girls." I giggled, the tears still running down my face. Leah and I never actually had a 'girl' moment. We never braided each others hair or made each other BFF bracelets. We spent most of your time rocking our heads to rock and roll classics.

"Bitch." Leah laughed, trying to get all the girly crap out.

"Cow." I giggled back. Yep. This was Leah and I. Our sisterhood.

Leah pulled me back and held my shoulder, looking into my eyes.

"So what the hell is the President doing here?" she asked, motioning her eyes toward outside.

Shit. I left Edward alone with them.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Leah! Wait for me!" Bella called after Leah as she followed her to the back. Leaving me alone. Crap.

So here I was. Alone with Bella's gang. I kind of knew how she felt now with my friends. Intimidated. This Quil dude wouldn't stop glaring at me and the rest of them looked at me as if I had two heads. Except for Seth. He was cool. He actually liked me. He was kind of like Bella's Alice to me. After a good 10 minutes… someone finally spoke.

"So you and Bella?" Asked Embry. I finally got all they're names right after listening to them talk to one another and Bella.

"So… me and Bella." I repeated. What else could I say? He didn't even ask me a question

"Bella and you?" asked… J.T.

"Bella and I." I dumbly told him. I can do this all day. They were trying to intimidate me.

"Bella?" Dumbly asked one of the twins. I couldn't tell them apart. They were wearing the same clothes mind you.

"Me." I nodded.

"You?" Asked the other twin.

"Bella."

"Okay, I think we establish who's who." Laughed Paul.

"What's the deal?" sneered Quil. Man this guy rubbed me the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" I sneered back at him.

"Guys?" Seth tried to back it up and trying to stop them from going all _Law & Order_ on me.

"Will we haven't heard about you… ever and now…" He looked down thinking about something. Maybe how Bella and I got… together? Or what we were?

"Me and Bella." I smiled, only trying to piss him off.

"Yeah." Added Embry, as if the mere thought was impossible.

"I don't know what to tell you." I really didn't. What were we?

"All I can say is…" my thought run though last night and what I learned from my mistakes. "… I won't hurt her." Again. I added silently.

"That's good enough for me." Chuckled Paul. Well, at least I had one of them not hunting for my blood. That's good, right?

"Paul!" Everyone yelled at him in shock, except for Seth who looked quite pleased.

"What?" Paul shrieked. He raised his hand to gesture toward me.

"Look at him. We could so take him down. So what's the problem? Anything happen, we'll kick his-"

"Paul!" cried out Seth. Great. Thanks Paul. For making me feel at ease.

"What?" He shrieked at Seth. This guy was playing ping pong with his friends. If he said something nice about me, Quil gets mad. If he says something mean about me, Seth gets upset. I didn't envy the guy.

"Nachos!" Yelled Bella as she came back. Finally.

"Ooooo." Paul was mesmerized by the plates of nachos Bella and Leah were being out. Bella placed one in front of me, Seth, her seat and Paul. Leah served everyone else, muttering curses for not getting it themselves.

"Pigs." She muttered.

The moment the plate was in front of Paul, he slugged in down.

"Paul don't you think we should-" Quil gestured towards me. Wanting to finish their integration.

"Busy. Eating." Mumbled Paul in between bites. He looked up at Bella's plate, which wasn't even touched.

"Sooo… you going to eat that?" he smirked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Awesome." He grinned as he swapped his empty plate with her full plate. I hadn't seen Bella eat. I saw her making pancakes, but I didn't see her eat them. She needed her strength after last night. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, so no one else was suspicious of us.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked her in her ear. She slowly nodded a 'yes', but I didn't believe her. She didn't believe me that my scares and bruises were nothing. I didn't believe she had eaten.

"Have some of mine." I whispered as I slowly slid the plate in front of her. She was about to slide it back, when I held in place, in front of her. She kept shaking her head.

"I'm not hungry, Edward." She whispered.

"Amuse me." I grinned at her. She smiled and took a few chips. I was at peace. When we looked up, everyone's eyes where at us. Shocked.

Again. The room was filled with silence. I could hear the waves crashing against the rock and the birds chirping. That's how quite it was.

"Awkward." Sang Paul again as he rolled his eyes. Bella, blushed and shifted away from me.

"Soo… Who wants to play 'Choose'?" Smiled J.T.

"No!" groaned the girls.

"Yeah!" cheered the guys.

"Choose?" I asked Bella. She only giggled in response.

"You guys have 'I never', we have 'choose'. It's were you have to _choose_ between two outrages scenarios." She smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well lets have the pest- I mean _guest_ go first." Sneered Quil. Was he challenging me? I nodded my head. Bring it on.

"Choose. Be one of ten engineers who designed a bridge that one day collapses, resulting in 100 fatalities_ or_ be the only engineer of a bridge that one day collapses, resulting in one fatality?" he grinned.

"Be the only engineer. I would rather that no on die but you didn't give me a chose in that. I wouldn't want to kill hundreds just so I could share the blame." I glared at Quil, which he returned. Paul broke the tension once again.

"My turn!" He yelled. He slowly turned to Leah.

"Leah. Beautiful. Darling. The one my heart belongs to-" he smiled at her.

"Just ask me the damn question jackass." She spat at him.

"Choose, my Darling. Immerse your _naked _body in a bathtub of cockroaches _or_ dive _naked_ head first into a pool with me?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the image of Leah swimming naked with him.

"Dude! Stop picturing my sister naked." Cringed Seth. I felt your pain man.

"I wouldn't have to if she just gave me a peep show." He smiled at Seth.

"Jerk!" she slapped him. "Cockroaches." Leah huffed and folded her arms.

"Ewww… Leah." Groaned everyone else.

"I'd rather swim with the roaches, than even share the same pool with you." She sneered at Paul.

"Bloody lucky cockroaches." Muttered Paul.

"Jared-" Leah turn to J.T.

"J.T." he corrected her.

"Whatever. Choose. Stick your head in the oven with the gas on, _or_ run through a big fire?"

"Run through a big fire, at least it looks cool." He grinned, getting a high five from Paul.

"Quil. Choose. Have your tongue stuck to a frozen pole, or you butt cheek." J.T asked.

"Butt, it's a funnier story." Quil laughed, getting a fist bump from J.T. Wow. I didn't know he couldn't even smile.

"Bella." Quil turned to Bella, she only groaned in response.

"Choose. Chew a piece of toenail off a dirty man's foot, or thoroughly lick his unshowered armpit?" Smiled Quil

"Why do I always get the disgusting ones?" Bella pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Because you make the best face." Laughed Quil, everyone joined in and nodded their heads. I could picture Bella making a cute face and blushing.

"Armpit." Bella groaned as she put her head in her hands. Covering her blush.

"Ewww." Everyone cringed and laughed. Bella took her hand of her face and sat straight. She would like a dirty man's armpit?

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Not a word from you Cullen. Not. One. Word." She poked me in the chest after each sentence. I only chuckled more.

"Paul. Choose. To murder Winnie the Pooh or murder Bambi?" she smiled at Paul.

"Bella, you give the corniest ones." He laughed and everyone joined him. That was a little corny. Bella only huffed in annoyance.

"Winnie the Pooh." He smiled. Bella gasped and so did some of the others.

"Hey! I'll be doing him a favour. His name is _Winnie_ the _Pooh_. Am I the only on who thinks they were high when the thought about his name. And why is there a kangaroo there? Her name is Kanga and her son's name is Roo-" Paul tried to justify.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked him. Dude I didn't even know what the hell he was talking about. Isn't this a kid's show. Dude you got your mother's make up on your face.

Point taken.

"My sister watches it." He didn't have eye contact with anyone

"Your sister is twenty seven and you haven't seen her in eight years." Bella quirked her brow.

"Fine! I watch Winnie the Pooh. Happy. Tigger is way better than all of them." Paul crossed his arms.

"I like piglet." Chirped Seth.

"Dude." Leah said with disguise. "Please someone ask another question, before we start talking about favourite Disney movie." She groaned.

"Bambi." Yelled Paul. Ahh so that's why he didn't choose Bambi.

"Aladdin." Called out Quil.

"Lion king." Declared Embry.

"Finding Nemo." Seth yelled.

"Lady and the Tramp." Smiled J.T.

"Hercules." Grinned one of the twins.

"Peter Pan." Laughed the other.

"How about you Leah?" smiled Seth at his older sister, waiting for her answer.

"Hmm… oh let me think… oh right… I'm not a five year old." She growled at them.

"You sure aren't." implied Paul, ranking his eyes down her body. Seriously. Does this guy ever give up? It's like some kind of public foreplay.

"How do you make everything sound so dirty?" asked Leah.

"It's a gift and a curse. One of many." Chuckled Paul. I could tell Leah was about to kick him where it HURTS, so I saved him. He was being nice to me today as well.

"Fantasia." I admited. What? It's a classic.

"Nice." said J.T, Embry, the twin and Seth at the same time as the nodded their head in approval.

"You are all a bunch of girls." Bella said in her giggle fit.

I was glad we came here. Because she smiled. Because she laughed. And it reached her eyes. They sparkled. They shone out light and hope. Happiness.

"Oh God." Said Leah. Huh?

"What's wrong Lea… oh no." Groaned Bella.

What?

Oh.

And that was when I heard the music. We all turned around to see Paul near the Juke Box.

"Woo hoo!" He yelled, which was followed by all the other guys. Bella just giggled and shook her head. Paul started singing along, out of tune, looking at Leah…

_Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely.  
Lo and behold  
she's walking over to me._

Paul started walking over to Leah, pretending to hold a microphone in his hand.

_This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake _

He touches his lips as they shake and continued.

_How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?_

Leah only gagged at him and pushed him away, causing him to stumble back. Quil and Embry stood up and went beside Paul. As they sang the girl's part.

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday - don't say maybe.

Embry and Quil started pretending to act like girl. Twirling their imaginary hair, fluttering their eyes and swaying the lower hips as the press their toe in the floor.

"Girls don't act like that!" Yelled Leah. Leah crossed her arms, defending feminists around the world. The boys placed their hand behind their back as they sang the last bits.

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
like you  
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo_

It was quite impressive how high they made their voice. When the course came all the boys jumped out of their seats and started singing and dancing. Crying like wolves.

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me  
Ooohoooooo

Bella was in his hysterically laughing, as she pulled her face into my chest, clutching my shirt into her fist as her faced turned red. I put my arms around her and laughed into her hair at the sight of grown boys singing and dancing to _Teenage Dirtbag_.

_Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing...YYYYEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!_

Yeah. Tanya doesn't know what she's missing. But hopeful she soon will.

~*~

Bella and I were driving back home, to Forks. It was quite late. Again it was silent in the car. I didn't want to but any music on just in case she wanted to talk. Being attack isn't a light thing. But then why was she so… cool about it.

For some reason Bella's jaw dropped each time I opened the door for her. I guess she doesn't remember last night. I don't think she remembers any of it. If she does, she hasn't said anything to me about it. I remember, last night, when I was dropping Bella home and headed to her door. But she wasn't there with me. She was still in the car. I had to lead her out of the car and open all the doors for her. I don't know why, but I still have this urge to… help her. I keep freaking out that if I don't open the door for her she's going to go numb again. Zombie Bella.

"What's yours?" I asked her.

"What's mine what?" She quirked her brow at me. "Flavour?" she giggled.

"No!" I cried. Gross. "Favourite Disney movie." I smiled. I noticed Bella didn't say anything. She only made fun of us. Bella didn't answer and looked out the window, watching the trees pass.

"Come on. I told your whole gang mine and you can't even tell me in private." I pouted, trying to make her cave.

"It's really embarrassing." She whispered as she shook her head and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I smiled at her.

"_The Hunchback of Notre Dame."_ She whispered.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Sooo... why do you think The Hunchback of Notre Dame is Bella's fav? Maybe cause she relates to one of the characters.... But who? lol. ****Yeah I had _Teenage dirtbag_ in my head and I thought it fit with the persona of this gang. Espeically Bella. ****More like... _He doesn't know what he's missing_. **

**Let's play _Choose. _Edward opening your car door _or_ Edward giving you his nachos (food) to share on the same plate? Oooo hard one. Hmm??? **

**So what's my Fav Disney movie? Dumbo and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I so want to go to Paris to actually see it for myself. Love that story so much. ****I didn't really go in depth with the Gang, but it was only an introduction and i think we just had to see Bella and Leah make up and Edward getting use to the gang. But don't worry we will see them in the future and they will be funny and awesome. What do you think of Paul and Leah? Yay or nay. If nay... wait for future chaps. ****Leah and Bella's makeup? Too girly? Not girl enough? I kind of found it a little too girly, the whole 'your my sister' thing. Hope you liked it and didn't think i shoved that relationship down your throats. **

**Check out Summer** **Previews and keep voting. Speaking about voting... Don't forget to vote 'I want you to want me' for The Sizzling Stories Awards. I never win anything. But a least i'm nominated. I encourage very one to check my blog daily (once a month or a week at least). Because there is important information on there.**

**News about... I want you to want me. Okay so in my AN from the last chap of IWYTWM i asked you guys about James's gift. Some people cared others couldn't care less. Hannah gave me an awesome idea! You guys (the fans) come up with an idea(s) of what gift Bella got James for the party. The best one wins... a prize. With these prizes also comes a shout out in my AN when we find out what gift Bella gave James. Jame's gift will appear in the next or the one after that chapter. Be creative and stay true to the characters. Other than that... have FUN!!! So send (PM, Comment, Review) your ideas to enter. Read more info on my BLOG**

**Next chapter... The Hunchback of Notre Dameand someone is jealous of Bella's new friend, Edward, and it's not Jacob. Who could it be? **

**Keep reading and review to show me if you like my story and recieve a sneak peek. Please**

**Bye Everybody. **

**Review and tell me your fav disney movie.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: A new day and a new chapter. Oh over 500 review... yay me *does a little dance***

**If you haven't heard... I WON SIZZLING AWARDS FOR BEST ROMANCE... I WANT YOU TO WANT ME... Yay me! I have written a speech on my blog, however if you're like me (lazy) and don't want to go to the blog... here is a snippet. **

**Oh my God. I really didn't expect this when i first started writing. Being nominated was so great, but this... it's awesome. I'll like to thank my parents, who have always told me to stop going on the Internet and doing stupid stuff, and do my uni work instead... wait? (lol) Anyway I like to thank God... I never met you but i heard your a cool bloke. I'll like to thank my readers for Reading, Alerting, Favouriting, Reviewing, commenting and Voting for my story. You're awesome. I'll like to personally thank…Confussed55 (Aarica) for reading my drafts, when they were unreadable, and giving me awesome criticism, but i don't think you ever said anything bad... at all. Because of you Alice came over to Bella's house and gave her a makeover, because of you I knew people would love and hate the James's twist. And thank you for still reading and reviewing my story. This award is as much yours as it is mine. **

**Moonsnite - My first ever review came from you. Hardgirl87 - Has been with me and this story from the start and has been reviewing constantly. StarryEyedGlimmer - For telling me about my spelling and grammar errors, cause I know there are lots and giving me awesome reviews. Justl0v3 - For telling me the difference between clothes and cloths. LOL. Again spelling error. Sierra Swan - For telling me what you think about my story and not making it nice and pretty. Telling the truth about what you think. Fee273 - Who once told me I was a great author, I don't even think I am a _real _author, but she made me feel like one. Thank you. Leah-the-writer - I can always count on an awesome and fantastic review from you. GOLDENEYESALLTHE WAY - Giving me awesome reviews, comments and knowing something was fishy with James. - For being sweet and helping with ideas about James's gift and contests. Twilight64 - For reviewing all my stories and always waiting for an update. Christina - For commenting on my blog and demanding for an update. **

**There are so many of you I'd like to thank (in no order) like... x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x, MrsJakeBlack, Immortal Strawberries, ieralee, JPOTTERW, Noah the Poet, lozzy035, NiColiee, Kristen Pattinson 17, j5girl31012, Roslyn1213, vairvairdee, AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf, twilight-saga-lover95 and so many more for just being them and giving me awesome reviews and comments :) I would like to thank this communities and founders for adding my story(s) in their community. An Aussie Affair, Minhas Histórias Favoritas, she her vinyl with lemonade,Twilight FanFiction Classics! Thank you all. And if I didn't say our name I'm sorry. Once again thank you to all my readers and voters.**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I really wanted to post this asap. I'm not so happy with t****his chapter********. I not sure. Please tell me what you think. I really don't think this is my best :( Anyway... Here you go... Chapter 16. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Bella muttered as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"That's not so embarrassing." I told Bella. Why was it so bad?

"There's a story." She blushed and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Will you tell me?" I grinned and looked at her, while still trying to pay attention to the road..

"No!" she screeched. Bella looked at me as if I just grew another head.

"Please." I pouted and made googy eyes at her. It was responded with an evil glare from Bella. I continued to make the face. She finally sighed and accepted defeat.

"I cried." She whispered and blushed in her lap.

"Huh?"

"The first time I watched I was about six. We had to watch it for music at school. That was the first time I saw the film. Through out the movie… I cried. I actually cried for a whole week and a half, dad actually thought there was something wrong with me. He called the doctor and everything. Finally I stopped, but ever since then I never stopped crying every time I watch it. Dad won't even allow me to by the movie. He says he can't stand watching me mope around all day." She giggled and her blush darkened.

"Every time?" I raised my brow. She cried… everytime? It was a CARTOON!

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"I felt so sad when I watch it. I really fell in love with Quasimodo. I rarely like the heroes from Disney movies, but Quasi made me cry and some other feelings I could not explain. I know, it was just a very beautiful story for me. His external looking is ugly, but the inside of his heart is beautiful and genuine. And he didn't get the girl at the end. I hated that. I mean… he truly loved her and she went off with the Captain of the guard. I didn't see it as a happy ending for Quasimodo." She muttered as she looked down at her lap.

"You haven't seen the second one?" I asked her.

"There's a second one?" Bella quizzed me.

"Yeah. I got it at home." Bella raised her brow at me, "My mum's a big fan of musicals." I defended myself and my manhood. I personally hated musical. All the singing and dancing and happy happy good times. Yuk. It was very unrealistic.

"Oh?" Bella smiled not believing me.

"Do you wanna see it?" I asked her. Bella wiped her head to me and nodded furiously.

"Okay. We can watch it tomorrow night." I chuckled as she hummed our way home.

She was happy.

Finally.

~*~

"Mum! Going out! Don't know when I'll be back!" I yelled as I ran downstairs and headed for the door. However I was blocked. By my mother.

"Where are you going?" my mother furrowed her brow.

"Friend's." I muttered. I really didn't want to tell mum. She would start the Spanish Inquisition on me.

"Alice?" she crossed her arms.

"No." I sighed. Yep here we go.

"Emmett?" she raised her brow.

"No."

"James?" she asked.

"No!" I growled, which made mum jump.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Edward, I'm worry about you. First Tanya and you broke up, then you came home early from James's, and won't tell me why, and now I hardly see you." She sounded anxiously concerned.

I didn't meet her eyes, I wish I had.

"Are you on drug?" mum asked.

"NO! MUM!" I yelled at her. Drugs. Me.

"Then what is it, son. I'm so worried for you." She whispered.

"I'm just… trying to find myself. A new me." I smiled. I was. I was trying to make a better me… for Tanya.

Mum smiled at me, twinkle in her eyes, until she furrowed her brow.

"What's that behind your back?" She asked, trying to look over my back.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I stepped away from her.

"Oh my God! You are doing drugs. Not under our roof." She huffed and started pulling the item out of my hands, which were still behind my back.

Finally she grabbed and stanched it away from me. When mum finally looked at it, she kept glaring at it. She opened it, probably trying to find weed. When she failed she closed it and held it front of me.

"Edward?" she looked concern. "Why are you hiding 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' and 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II' behind your back?"

"School?" I lied, not meeting her eyes.

"Edward." She warned.

"I'm taking it over a friend's house. She hasn't seen the sequel so I thought-"

"She? As in female? As in a… girl?" My mother beamed.

Crap. Here it comes. I don't think Esme ever liked Tanya. I mean she did like her but she never 'liked her'. I think she thought I could do better. She was wrong. Tanya was out of my league and I won a lottery when I had her in my arms. It's not like Esme wanted us to break up. No. She just wanted to see me with someone that didn't break up with me each week.

"What's her name? Do I know here? Is it Mrs. Jone's daughter? Is she pretty? Why don't you invite her over? I could make-" Esme gushed.

"Mum." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry." She giggled. "You're not going to wear that, are you?" she cringed at my jeans and dark blue shirt.

"Mum." I whined.

"I'm just saying." She smiled. Mum started combing my hair with her fingers. "Have you heard of gel, Edward?" she huffed as she kept messing my hair up."

"Mum!" I pulled her hands off my hair and started fixing what she messed up with my own hands, "You're messing up my style." I frowned. Mother only giggled.

"Go. Go. Go. You don't want to be late. Oh and stay as long as you need. Don't worry about me." She giggled as she literary pushed me out of the door handing me the DVDs.

When I was out of the house, mum waved and slammed the door in my face. Sometime she reminded me of Alice. Too much of Alice.

Off to Bella's house. Hope she feels better, today.

~*~

_Ding Dong_

I rang the door bell and waited in front of Bella's house. I held the DVDs behind my back.

Bella opened the door and smiled at me. It didn't look forced.

I pulled the DVDs from my back and waved it in front of her face, which I received a squeal from her. This time I knew her smile wasn't forced.

"Come in." she smiled and let me in.

Bella and I were on the couch. I was on the left side, while she was on the far right. We were watching the first one. We were up to the bit were Phoebus realizes that Frollo knows where Esmeralda is hiding and that he will attack, Quasimodo feels as though he should help. Phoebus groans from under the table from which he was hidden from Frollo. Once Frollo leaves, he gets out.

"_We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first..." _

Phoebus starts walking, but Quasimodo doesn't follow; he just looks at Phoebus with the saddened realization that Esmeralda loves Phoebus, not him. Phoebus turns to him saying…

"_Are you coming with me?" _

_"I can't..."_ Quasimodo looks down.

"_I thought you were Esmeralda's friend." _

"_Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again."_ Quasi turns away and crosses his arms.

"_She stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." _Quasimodo doesn't respond to Phoebus. Phoebus stares disapprovingly at him.

"_Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people."_ Phoebus walks off, _"You do what you think is right."_

Quasimodo remains silent and then turns to his side. The gargoyles, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, look at him with disappointment evident in their faces.

"_What? What am I supposed to do?"_ he continued in a frustrated and sarcastic tone.

"_Go out there and rescue the girl from the… from the jaws of death and then the whole town will cheer, like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her Knight-In- Shining-Armor, and it's not me! Frollo was right... Frollo was right about everything..."_ he sighs. Looks down and softly says…

"_And I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not." _

Upon looking down, he catches a glimpse of his hand. He recalls what Esmeralda told him of having "no monster lines." He looks onto the floor and sees the scorched wooden sculpture of Esmeralda that he made which was torched by Frollo. Finally, he pulls out the dream-catcher she gave him that could lead him to her. He then looks up and realizes how important she was to him and how he is the only one who may know where she is; he just might be able to warn her of Frollo's attack. Laverne taps his shoulder and offers his hooded navy cloth for going outside.

"_I must be out of my mind."_ He whispers to himself.

He hesitantly grabs it and runs off.

I heard a sniff on my right. As I turned my head to see where the noise was coming from, I saw Bella. Her hair was covering her face, but she was cuddling the cushion with her arms against her chest. Her feet were on the couch as she rested her chin on the pillow. I heard her sniff again.

She was crying.

"Bella? Are you crying?" I tried not to chuckle at it. Here was a seventeen year old, crying over Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"No." she croaked, proving that she was.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed my head off. Bella was crying over a Disney film.

"Shut up!" She sniff, which made me laugh harder. Next minute I knew, a cushion hit my head.

"Ow." I yelped. Bella giggled in between her sniffs as she wiped her tears. I finally saw her face.

Her nose was pink and her eyes were glassy. It wasn't the same as that night, when she was scared and hurt. Her cheeks were had a pinkish hue and her hair flowed down her face. Bella sniffed again, making her nose twitch.

"You're cute when you cry over Disney Movies." I smiled to her.

"I'm NOT cute." She huff and pouted. Aww… the angry kitten is back.

"Yes you are." I sang, chuckling afterwards.

"Shh… You're making me miss it." She hushed me.

After we finished the first one, I inserted the second I came back I grabbed a tissue box which was placed on the coffee table.

"Here." I chuckled. Bella narrowed her eyes at me as she snatched the box from my hand and muttered a 'thanks'.

Bella made some weird noises while we were watching the film. She'd laugh, clap her hands, squeal, cursed and 'awwed' in between the scenes. It was like watching a movie with a six year old. I noticed she didn't cry. I was glad at that.

"_Oh, did you find out where the monster keeps his bell, trinket?"_said Sarousch to Madelleine.

"_He is NOT a monster, and I am NOT your trinket!"_ she answered back to him.

"You tell him!" cheered Bella. I couldn't help roll my eyes as I smiled at the little girl on my right.

The movie was just about to finish.

"_I love Madellaine_." Said Quasimodo.

"_And I love Quasimodo."_Said Madellaine back to him.

"Awwww…" Bella gushed, I tried not to laugh at her again. The credits started rolling.

"What did you think?" I asked Bella as I ejected the DVD out and put it back in the case.

"Quasimodo always deserved to find his true love. It broke my heart when Esmeralda kissed Phoebes in the first movie and then Quasi started crying. That really made me sad, so when I watched this one, I was happier about the fact that Quasimodo has someone that loves him back. It's really lovely. Ohhh, I love how he acts to Madellaine so much. He looks so tender when he talks or tries to cheer her up. Quasimodo always deserved to find his true love." Bella smiled.

Tomorrow we had to go school. I didn't know what to expect. I'll be seeing Tanya, Black and James.

"We have school tomorrow." Bella mumbled, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Do you think… Tanya and Jake will be… sitting together at lunch?" She whispered.

"Crap." I groaned realising I had to sit at my table watching the fucking love birds.

Please, more like fuck bunnies.

"Hmm. I take that as a yes." Bella mumbled. "I wish they didn't think we were together." She frowned.

All of a sudden, the best idea came to me.

"That's it!" I yelled as I jumped of the couch.

Bella just looked at me, as if I was crazy. Yep, I am crazy. Crazy in love.

"They think we're together… well we're together." I chuckled as I paced back and forward in front of the couch.

"Huh?" Bella looked dumbfounded.

"We'll just have to take this to the next level. I mean we were going to pretend to be in a relationship, but we wanted to go slow-"

"Are we having the relationship talk?" Bella giggled, still not getting it. I continued pacing as I explained the new plan… level 2.0.

"They want us to be together. We'll be together and we'll rock at it. I'll fucking carry your books, I'll act goofy around you and I'll hold your hand. I'll be-"

"Smitten." she blushed.

"Smitten to the extreme, Miss Swan." I grinned.

"What are you saying Edward?" she smiled.

I kneeled in front of her, grabbing her left hand between mine.

"Bella Swan. Will you be my girlfriend?" I tried to say it as seriously as I could. Bella's eyes widen, but then she simply smiled. She faked gasped at me and tried to hide her giggles.

"Hmm… I don't know Cullen. I have such a huge line of guys waiting outside my door for me." She said while sticking her nose up. That was so not Bella.

We both looked toward the front of the house, through the window. All we could see was the darkness of the night and all we could hear was the sound of the crickets chirping. We slowly looked back to each other.

The moment our eyes meet, we couldn't hold it in. We burst out in laughter. Bella grabbed on to her stomach as she lied down on her side on the couch. I fell back rolling on the floor.

_Ding dong._

Bella got off the couch, wiping her tears of laughter, and went to answer the door.

"Mr and Mrs. Williams." Bella sang. I quickly got up from the floor and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Oh Bella! Thank God you're here. We got tickets for the opera, but Liam's mother is out of town. Could you please baby sit Benjamin and Maggie tonight." The woman gushed. I started walking towards the front door. As I came close I saw Bella, but I couldn't see who was at the door.

"Of course Mrs. Williams. It will be my pleasure. And I haven't seen them in ages." Bella smiled. As I walked closer, standing behind Bella, I could now take a good look at the Williams.

The woman, who I presumed to be Mrs. Williams, had short blond hair, which was styled like it was from the 70's, she wear an evening gown and was quite skinning. She looked like a Stepford Wife. The man. Mr. Williams? I think that was him. Was a middle aged man, flat brown-haired, and skinny, he also wore an ocean blue business suit.

"Thank you Bella. I'll double your pay." Gushed Mrs. Williams, but her eyes widen when she saw me. Her mouth was gapping at me. Maybe I should introduce myself.

"Good evening. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's…" I trailed off not knowing the right word. What was I? A stranger? A peer? A friend? A partner in crime? An ally? A…

"Boyfriend." Bella smiled. I looked down at Bella, rasing my brow, as if questioning. Are you sure? Her eyes had a sense of cheekiness. Let the games begin.

"Bella's Boyfriend." I grinned. You're going down Black.

"Uhh…. Ummm… Oh, good evening." Mrs. Williams shook her head as if trying to remember where she was. I wonder where that came from. Apparently Bella knew, because she stiffened her giggles. But immediately stopped when Mrs. Williams continued to talk.

"Now, Bella, I hope you do remember our rules. Were you planning on having your _boyfriend_ in the house? Because, we don't approve that." Mrs. Williams questioned Bella.

"Please don't worry Mr. Williams. He will behave. Right Edward?" Bella sang as she turned her head towards me. She was trying to act like my girlfriend. Not very Bella. A little too happy and cheerful. Maybe a little lovie dovie? I slowly nodded my head, not know what else to do. Bella gave me a cheeky grin. Was she hiding something?

"Then I guess it's not an issue." Smiled Mr. William. It was the first time I heard him speak.

"No it won't be an issue, Mr. William." Smiled Bella.

"All right, Bella. I guess I can believe you, though it seems quite unlikely to me that two teenagers with raging hormones..." lectured Mrs. Williams.

"Oh Edward's hormones don't… rage." Bella brushed off, "Oh, sure, they get angry sometimes, but then they just stop speaking to each other and go to sleep." She grinned. I pretty much croaked on the air in the room. What did she just say?

"Excuse me?" croaked Mrs. Williams.

Bella only grinned at me. Ahh… pay back for laughing at her when she was crying over the cartoons. You want Edward Cullen the Boyfriend… you got.

"She's kidding… Mrs. Williams." I chuckled as I wrapped one arm around Bella.

"My girlfriend's a big kidder. Ha, ha, Bella." I squeezed her to me. We both laughed a fake corny couple laugh at each other, then to the Williams.

"Ah, she's a keeper." I chuckled as I gave Bella I slight nudge with my knuckled on her chin.

Mr. William gave us a short laugh.

"Well, you'll need a sense of humour to tangle with our devils." He laughed.

"Liam!" yelled Mrs. Williams. Mr. Williams halted his laughter and turned back to Bella.

"No, seriously, they're great kids. Right, Bella?" he pleaded with Bella. Bella nodded.

"Go get the kids, Honey." Ordered Mrs. Williams, without another word Mr. Williams was gone.

"Now, Bella, here's your schedule for tonight. Like always. As you can see, we've broken everything down into fifteen minute increments. Let's review it together." Mrs. Williams sang as she handed Bella a laminated piece of A4 paper.

"8:15, discuss current events. 8:30, snack. 8:45, post-snack flossing-" Mrs Williams read off the paper.

"Here they are. The little monsters!" Mr. Williams came back with a small pink baby basket and a small boy, no older than seven. He had a blond come over, which had to much gel and he was wearing a white button down dress shirt, tucked into his black pants.

"Liam!" yelled Mrs. Williams again and Mr. Williams looked scared once again. I could see who wore the pants in this relationship.

"We better get going now Siobhan. Have fun kids." Mr. Williams quickly changed the subject as he handed the pink basket to Bella and kissed his son bye.

That was when I realised it. Wait! Bella was babysitting. Wait! Bella babysat?

Fuck!

I was babysitting!

I stared in trepidation at the cute and smiling boy in front of me. That was when I dropped my arm off Bella's shoulders.

"And the vocabulary word for tonight is "_probabilistic_."" Mrs. Williams told Bella before she kissed her son and daughter and followed her husband.

"Bye, Mother! Bye, Father!" Waved the little boy. He was cute and adorable.

As Mr. and Mrs. Williams drove off, Bella closed the door with one hand and other still holding the pink basket. Bella then turned to the little boy, who was looking at his feet.

"I got this flower for you Bella." Mumbled the little boy as he handed a daisy to Bella.

"Thank you Benny." Bella smiled as she took the flower. Surprisingly, she didn't blush. Benny. So the kid's name was Benny. Got that.

"Hey Benny. This is my friend Edward." She gestured toward me. "Say hello while I'll take care of Maggie okay." Bella smiled as she went up stairs.

"Hey Benny." I smiled at the child.

However, Benny's mood changed the moment Bella left. His eyes narrowed at me and he mouth was a thin line.

"It's Benjamin. Only Bella calls me Benny." He muttered to me. Glaring. Note to self, don't call him Benny. It's like me with Eddie. God I hated that name.

"Okay. Sorry. Benjamin." I raised my hands in defence.

"I like Bella." He glared at me. Hmm… this was different to his previous mood when Bella was here.

"I like her too, Benjamin." I tried to smile, not understanding where this conversation was going. What happened next, I would have never thought.

He puffed his small chest up and stood up on the coffee table. I was about to tell him to get off when…

"Listen up punk. I waited for three years for her and that dog to break up. I'm not going to let a pretty boy take her away from me. Bella and I are soul mates. Not you or anyone else can change that." He snarled at me.

Wait. Wait. Wait. This eight year old kid is in love with Bella. And he thinks they're what?

"Soul mates?" I chuckled.

"Back off or else…" he hissed.

"Or else what?" I sang.

I was not scared of this little boy. He was so small.

At that moment Bella came downstairs. I looked back at Benjamin, who was now back on the floor, he had a grin on his face and then it changed into shock.

"I can't eat candy, Edward! I'm not allowed to have candy. Candy is bad. Candy rots your teeth. Candy makes you hyper. Hitler ate candy. Bella is your friend a Nazi?" he cried to Bella, who was at his side at once.

What the hell happened?

First this child threatens me and then…

He was a little devil in a disguise of an angel.

"Edward!" Bella hissed at me and then started to calm the devil down. "No Benny." He reassured him I was not a Nazi. When Bella wasn't looking, the little devil grinned at me.

DEVIL!!!

And then began my night in hell. The little devil kept trying to make me look bad in front of Bella. With comment about my hair gel.

"That product was tested on bunnies and kitties! You don't respect other species' rights. Bella your friend is a murder." He whined off to Bella. Telling her I was a murder.

"How about we play monopoly?" Bella tried to calm us down.

"As you wish, Bella." Sang the brat, looking all innocent. Bella went to get the board game as the devil's spawn gave me a wicked grin.

This was going to be one of the longest nights of my life.

~*~

"Yes!" I cheered.

We have been playing this for 2 hours now and I'm nearly broke. I have mortgaged all my property and I have about twenty buck left. So I was quite glad that I finally went pass go.

"Pass go, collect $200! Banker… show me the money." I mimicked Jerry McGuire.

Bella, the banker, was about to hand me my money, when Benjamin spoke.

"Not to fast Mr. Edward." He gloated.

He has been winning so far in the game, gaining ¾ of the properties. His been gloating his _wealth _to me in the whole game.

He motioned with his eyes for me to look down at the board where I have landed.

Fuck. Ventnor Avenue.

Benjamin's property. He had placed one hotel.

"You have arrived at Ventnor Avenue. While you stay, you'll be staying at the fabulous, Hotel Benjamin. A valet will be around shortly to park your thimble. Of course, there is the unpleasant matter of the bill." He smirked.

"How much?" I groaned. He's been taking all my money this evening. I had to mortgage my property because of this Brat.

"$567 dollars. May I collect the $200, dear banker on behalf of Mr. Edward?" He innocently smiled at Bella. He was sneaky.

"Offcourse Mr. Benny." She smiled at him and handed my money to him.

"Mr. Edward?" he turned to me, smirking. I felt like ripping his smile off. I handed him my last $20 bucks.

"You're running $347 short Edward." He raised his brow as he licked his finger and counted the money.

"I'll pay you the rest when I get more cash, okay?" I muttered.

"How about your properties?" he smirked as he started counting all his money again in front of me.

"They're all on mortgage, Benny." I snarled nickname I knew he hated.

"Well, I'd like to trust you, Eddie," he rolled the name I hated so much off his tongue, "but you've been in jail five times." He giggled.

The bloody bastard. Every time I got 'Chance', I went to jail. I always landed on 'Go to jail'. I lost most of my money on bail money. It had also been so long since I pass go.

And that's when I realised it. Benny had been cheating.

"You're cheating!" I pointed at the devil child. He had extra money under his side of the board. He was the close to the hundred dollar bills and I bet he stole it when Bella wasn't looking.

"Edward, it was probably an accident." Bella tried to be the voice of reason.

"Oh, sure, you take his side, just because he bought you that hotel on Madinson Street." I excused her. Whoa. I was really losing it.

" Who else is going to take care of her?" Benjamin smiled. "You?" he laughed.

"You little piece of-"

"Edward!" Bella yelled at me. "Stop fighting!" she glared at us both.

"Here Benny… $567. Edward, you can pay me later." She sighed as she handed her money to Benjamin.

"Bella I could never take money from you. Its okay Eddie can pay me later. It's only a game, right Bella?" he smiled at her, being all innocent and what.

Bastard. He reminded me of that kid in Omen 666. Bloody devil child.

"Right." Bella smiled at the boy and then glared at me, "I think we should stop playing this."

"Yeah." I muttered, feeling odd. I don't know. It felt weird. Like I was disappointed that Bella was disappointed at me.

"Can you read me a story, Bella. Pretty please." Benny sang in his angel voice. He's probably celebrating that he won. That Bella was mad at me.

"Okay. Which one?" she smiled, but it was forced. Hah, take that Omen 666 kid.

"The one, where Cinderella skips the ball, leaves the prince and asks her fairy Godmother to make her the first female president, realising that the monarchy has become obsolete." he sang.

Wait? What?

"Something from your own personally collection?" I grinned at her raising my brow.

"And there's the one where the little engine decided that he just wasn't the competitive type. And one where Old Mother Hubbard tracked down the deadbeat loser and made him pay child support." Added Benjamin.

"Don't forget the one where the dish ran away with the spoon, but Hawaii was the only state which would recognize the marriage as legal." She giggled as she blushed.

And all the evidence of the evil devil child was gone. And he was just a little boy with a crush on his babysitter. I remembered my baby-sitter and she was nothing like Bella. My Grandma Platt. She had no sugar or candy at her house and made me wash her feet. I don't think she even told me any bed time stories.

"Wow. I wish you were my baby-sitter." I chuckled.

"Well she isn't. She's mine!" Growled Benjamin.

_Ding dong._

The door bell rang.

"Looks like your parents are back." I grinned. Finally.

"Oh." Disappoint washed over Benjamin's face.

"Come on Benny." Bella smiled as she started packing up his crap.

"What about Maggie?" he mumbled.

Bella lifted her head from the game she was packing up and looked up at me.

"Edward could you get her?" she asked.

"Kay."

Bella told me she was in her room sleeping. I walked up to Bella's room and quietly opened the door. There on Bella's bed was a small baby girl, sleeping.

I stepped closer to Bella's bed and looked at the sleeping angel. It was weird to think that this was Benjamin's sister. She looked like a little angel. She had short curly blond hair and rosy cheeks with dimpled. She slept with her fists close to her chest, her chest going up and down.

I could hear mumbling downstairs and I instantly remember why I was here. To get Maggie downstairs.

But the thing was… I have never been with a child before. I had never picked up a child. Never held one.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hands to the child. The moment my fingers hit her clothed chest, she woke up.

She looked up at me and scrunched her face.

No. No. No. No. No. No!

And then… she started crying. I quickly grabbed her under her armpit and held her at arms length. This felt awkward.

"Hey. Hey. Look. Look. I'm here. It's okay." I tried to comfort her.

She stopped crying and then looked at me. Did it work? Had I made her stop crying?

I spoke to soon, because at that moment she started crying louder than before. Shit. I broke her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed.

"Okay I'm not here. I'm not here. Please stop crying." I begged as I tried to lift her up and down. Please stop crying.

"Edward?" Bella called from the hallway.

I turned around to see her slowly opening the door.

"I think I broke it." I confessed to her.

"Edward." She giggled, shaking her head as she stepped closer to me.

"Came here Maggie." Bella held her arms out. I awkwardly handed her the child. Maggie was in Bella's arm, against her cheat, as Bella shook her up and down while patting her back.

"Shhh." Bella whispered. It was strange the moment Maggie was in Bella's arm she stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Come on. They're waiting." Bella rolled her eyes. "Could get the basket." She pointed to the basket next to her bed. I turned around and was about to reach for it when,

"Oh and Edward?" I turned look at Bella.

"Try not to break it." She giggled and left the room.

I groaned at her comment and picked the basket up, swing it around my shoulder.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward had left my house. The Williams had left about half and hour ago and Edward left a couple of minutes after them.

It was a good day.

I woke up and had breakfast with Charlie. He was happy that I decided to come home early. I lied to him and told him I felt sick. Dad had to leave for work and I had the whole house to my self. Instead on dwelling over the past, I decided to paint. But I really wasn't in the mood for painting. Nothing came. So I read instead. I was reading Pride and Prejudice when the door bell rang.

It was Edward.

Later on the Williams came over and asked if I could babysit Benny and Maggie. I have been babysitting since I was thirteen. It was good for the cash. Ten dollars an hour. Today Mrs. Williams gave me twenty. Into the saving bank that goes.

I got a bad vibe between Benny and Edward. Benny is such a sweet little boy. I don't understand why Edward dislikes him. They had this huge argument while playing monopoly. It was so weird. I should ask Edward about that tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." I sighed.

Seeing Jake and Tanya together. Seeing James. I shivered as I thought about him.

I had to be brave. I had to face him. Face my fears.

Edward said we would be playing girlfriend and boyfriend tomorrow. I started the acting tonight. I giggled at that thought.

When Edward came up to greet Mrs. Williams, the poor lady was hyperventilating. She started… checking him out. I swear she was. I couldn't help it. I had to see the look on her face when I _played _Edward's girlfriend. It was both shock and embarrassment. It was hilarious. I don't think Edward even noticed Mrs. Williams gaping at him.

We did the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and to be honest… it felt weird. Having him so close to me. But hopefully it doesn't look too weird when we go to school tomorrow. The JB Project is back in action.

I giggled as I thought about him and Maggie. Edward couldn't even hold the baby girl. It looked like he was holding something from out of space. I don't think Edward is too fond of children, yet he has Disney movies at his house.

I remembered how Edward had brought the DVDs over. The Hunchback of Notre Dame, one and two. I almost squealed out of joy. It had been so long since I saw it. And yes I cried. But it was so sad. Can't believe he called me cute. I'm so not cute. I'm not a little chubby fat kid. So I cry when I watch Disney movies, sue me. It's just sooo sad.

Stupid Frollo and Phoebus. I know Phoebus is good and all, it just still kind of pissed me off that 'the good looking' guy got the girl. He loved her yes and she loved him… yes. But what about Quasi? And that stupid Frollo.

"_Remember what I taught you Quasimodo." _I remembered Frollo's song.

"_You are deformed..."_ he told Quasi.

_"I am deformed."_ And Quasi agreed with him.

_"And you are ugly..." _He stated.

"_And I am ugly." _He concurred_._

"_And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity. You do not comprehend..."_ he told him.

"_You are my one defender." _He believed._  
_

"_Out there they'll revile you as a monster..." _Frollo declared to Quasimodo. _  
_

"_I am a monster." _He accepted. _  
_

"_Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer..." _he revealed._  
_

"_Only a monster." _Quasi accepted again. _  
_

"_Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here. Be faithful to me..."_ he ordered._  
_

"_I'm faithful."_ Quasi bowed to. _  
_

"_Be grateful to me..." _Frollo commanded._  
_

"_I'm grateful." _Quasi submitted. _  
_

"_Do as I say, obey, and stay..."  
_

"_In here." _The both sang.

I started imagining my own life and my own Frollo. How Frollo has always told me what and who I was and it was all true.

"_You are a freak" _said my own Frollo.

'_I'm a… freak.'_ I sang in the same tune as Quasi.

And with that I realised who I was…

I was Isabella. _The Freak of Forks High._

"Bella? I brought Pizza!" I heard a voice coming through the main door.

Dad.

I haven't told dad about… Seattle. I didn't tell him anything about it. Therefore I haven't told him about Edward either. Dad entered with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"How are feeling now." Dad asked me with concern as he placed the pizza box on the table.

"Your eyes aren't as red and puffy as before. I think your allergic reaction has gone down. Are you sure you don't know what you got it from?" Charlie examined my eyes as he used his finger to take a closer look.

Allergic reaction. It was a good way to cover up my crying and coming home early from Seattle. I felt bad lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm fine dad. And no I don't know what it could have been. It will pass." I tried to shove his finger of my eye. He worried too much.

_Ding Dong._

"Who could that be? I'll get that." He muttered as he left the kitchen to answer the door.

"Oh Chief Swan. We forgot Maggie's monitor." A familiar voice rang in the house.

"Hey Liam. Please come in. Oh so Bella babysat the kids today." Dad sang as I heard footsteps come in.

"She sure did. She and Edward were great with the kids. Hey Bella." Greeted Mr. Williams as he walked into the kitchen.

Oh crap.

"Hey Mr. Williams." I greeted him.

"Forgot Maggie's monitor." He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Oh… Here." I muttered as I handed him over the monitor on the table. Now leave! I screamed in my head.

"Thanks. The Mrs is killing me over there." He laughed.

"Edward?" Dad crooked his brow.

"Yeah. Don't they make a cute couple." He smiled as he nudged dad's arm. Dad's eyes went wide as he heard Mr. Williams, causing me to gulp.

"Edward was here?" dad gapped.

"Yeah. Bella told us about the two love birds and their little lovie doviness. Young love, right Charlie? Can't separate them, aye" he nudged his arm again.

I'm dead.

"If I was you Charlie, I'll keep an eye out for that one. Ladies man." He laughed again.

So dead.

"Better get to the Mrs. Cya Charlie, Cya Bella." Mr. Williams laughed as he walked out of the kitchen.

Well it can't get any worse.

"Oh and Bella, you better keep your boyfriend on a leach, you hear. He looks like a keeper. Cya guys." He laughed he shut the door.

Dammit.

After a couple of minutes of silent I finally open my mouth.

"Well… hmmm… ahhh… huh." My mouth was really dry.

"Well said." Dad muttered.

"I think we should have a talk, don't you?" Dad crossed his arms.

Oh crap.

* * *

**AN: Da da da...........**

**First is first... Some scenes and dialogues were ripped from shows such as Veronica Mars, Daria and The Simpsons. That whole monopoly thing actually happened to my friend, she kept going to jail again and again and we kept making fun of her saying that we can't just a criminal... lol. If anyone is offended by this (referencing)... I'm sorry. Next... Benny is Benjamin from Breaking Dawn and not Angela's Ben. Just wanted to clear that up. I just like the idea of Bella having a little admirer, little indeed. Obviously, Bella doesn't know about Benny's crush. I really wanted to show this_ war _with Benny and Edward. It's soo cute :) So what did you think about the whole Hunchback thing? The whole The Freak of Forks High. Oh! I saw UP (3D) at the movies last week and... i cried. Man it was so said. I was with my friends and her boyfriend and i tried not to show them i was crying (it's okay she was crying to). It was so sad. I felt like Bella :)**

**Remember when i said i might do ****something special if i won (like an early chapter or an outtake or maybe a chapter from another character POV or even double chapters)... will i have decided. Want to know... it's a... wait for it... this is going to be good... a... JAMES'S POV. That's right a JPOV. Come inside of the mind of Forks High's badboy. What you will find, might shock you. It's really juicy :) So when am i going to post this... after i post the next chapter (Chap17), it will help you understand JPOV. S**

******What to expect in the next chap... Charlie's talk, Jake and Tanya as a public couple, Edward decision between Bella and the cold ones and James is back. And he's got news that will shake Edward up. Hehehe. **

**Review for a sneak peek of James's mind. *Warning* Can contain mature themes :)**

**SO PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Over 600 reviews... yay me!!!**

**I'm sorry for not updating as fast as i used to. Busy at uni. But i did warn you in my past ANs. ****This chap goes out to all of the people who reviewed and wanted more updates. Plz don't be afraid to PM or tell me that i haven't updated in ages and you want one. It actually makes me want to update sooner to please you guys. I loved your comment, it was awesome. I hope you like this chapter. ****A lot of people were asking me to hurry with the updates... i really thought it was cool that you all love my story. Thank you all. **

**BETA ALERT: I'm looking for a Beta. As you know, i have TONS of spelling mistakes... (don't believe me, check the chapter below. You're bound to find something, LOL).**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes (I really wanted to post this asap) **

* * *

**BPOV**

Surprisingly, I didn't have a dream about James when I went to bed. Unfortunately, had the same dream I had since I entered _The JB Project. _

The soft warm bed, with beautiful white silk sheets. The children's colourful drawings. The wind chimes, the front porch and the steps. The tire swing. The sweet and beautiful white double story house, with baby blue windows, doors and roof. The blooming with flowers, pink flowers with tips of them being red. And…

_Jacob._

The rain, the cold, the darkness and me… alone. No matter how fast I ran Jacob was always gone before I got there.

"Bella? Breakfast!"

I jumped up in my bed as I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs.

"Yeah, dad." I croaked as I got out of the bed and got ready for school.

Monday.

Yesterday night, Edward had told me that we were ready for the next step. I still don't know what that means, I mean I we going to give each other cute nicknames or what? And what nickname was I supposed to address him by? Before I could even think about calling Edward sweetheart, I heard dad's voice calling me again. Shit.

I quickly packed my back pack and started to think about what I was going to say to Charlie about Edward. I somehow managed to avoid 'the talk' with dad, but I doubt that I could manage that today. But I had a plan. A really, really good plan. I skipped downstairs, confident in my plans. I saw Charlie eating his cereal on the table. Yep when dad said 'breakfast', he meant he got the cereal and milk out of the cupboard and fridge. Okay, here comes my awesome plan.

"Good morning Daddy." I sang. Dad lifted his head up and just stared at me if I was crazy.

"Daddy? Really?" he quirked a brow, knowing I was sucking up. Shit. That was my awesome plan.

"Too much?" I squirmed. That was it. Damn I was so stupid. Thinking pulling in the 'daddy' card would work. Well, time for Plan B… I just wish I knew what that was. After snapping out of my own thoughts, I noticed dad was still staring at me.

"Soo…" I trailed on, waiting for him to start this bloody conversation.

"Sooo…" he trailed of giving me 'the look'.

Okay, so Plan A was out and there the mere existence of Plan B was wary, so I decided to go head on.

He couldn't kill you, he's your father.

_Bella… have you seen the news… fathers do worst._

Okay, he couldn't kill me, he's a cop.

_Yeah cause the police is so not corrupted. My inner conscience rolled her eyes at me._

Oh shut up. I mentally groaned at her.

_You do realise you're talking to yourself? Next you'll be checking your palm for hair. _

…

_You have an urge to check your palm, don't you?_

How about you help me get out of this mess?

_Dude, I am you. If you have no idea, how could I? Anyway, we pick this up later. I'm off. _

"Thanks." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" Charlie was still staring at me.

"Stuff has gotten serious." I shrugged, smiling nervously.

"Okay… How serious?" he sighed.

"Well… he's my boyfriend." I muttered.

"Since when?" he eyed me.

"Ummm… Just beefore the Williams came over." I said nervously. Well it was the truth. We decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend officially just before the Williams came.

"So you told the Williams before me." Charlie sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. It kind of spilled out." I nervously giggled. Nope. Didn't help ease the tension.

"Would you have told me if Mr. Williams didn't blab?" Dad quirked his brow.

"No. Not until it was a must." I said truthfully.

"Ah… so were going with honesty instead of kissing my ass?" Dad grinned at me.

"Yes?" I shrugged. He was a cop, a living lie detector.

"Bella-" But he was cut off.

_Ding Dong_

Dad got out of the chair and headed to open the door. Like him, I assumed it would be one of the Clearwaters. But, God was having too much fun whipping me, he couldn't stop now. No… that would be absurd. I wish I had gotten the door. But no, my common sense had left with my inner conscience. Probably having Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Hello Chief Swan. Is Bella home?" I heard a _very _familiar voice.

There are a handful of people you don't want ringing your door bell when talking to you father about your current boyfriend. And even fewer, when you're talking to him about your current boyfriend, which happens to be your fake boyfriend, so you can get back with your old boyfriend, and your current boyfriend, who happens to be your fake boyfriend, can get back with his ex-girlfriend, who is with your old boyfriend who you want to be your current boyfriend, instead of your fake current boyfriend, who you're pretending to be with you so your old boyfriend and your fake boyfriend's ex girlfriend, who happens to be your old boyfriend's new girlfriend, can stop being each others boyfriend and girlfriend and your old boyfriend can be you real current boyfriend and your fake current boyfriend can get back with his ex-girlfriend and become her real current boyfriend.

Whoa.

My head hurts. How many times did I say something 'friend'? Oww.

"Yeah? And you are?"

A number of people I would have at my doorstep would be better than this individual. Tom Cruise, warning my father about the alien invasion, octuplet mum, telling my father one of the child was his, Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd, telling us that they had just fixed the flux-capacitor and were ready for me to go back to the future and stop the alien invasion, or even Ashton Kutcher, telling me I just got punked.

Please let it be Kutcher. Please let it be Kutcher.

"Edward Cullen, sir."

Dammit.

"Oh Bellaaaaaaa! Edward's here." Charlie sang.

Hmmm… Charlie singing Edward's name. This is not going to be good.

I don't know who I angry at the most. Charlie for bring this up and making my life hell or at Ashton Kutcher for not appearing at my house. But I hated another person more.

Edward Cullen.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I called out as I left the kitchen and headed to the front door.

Standing there was Mr. Perfect himself, Edward Cullen, smiling like nothing at all was wrong.

"I thought I'd give you a ride to school." He smiled at me.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet of you. Did you here Bella? Edward wants to give his girlfriend a _ride_." Charlie emphasised the _ride_ bit, obviously referring to a sexual innuendo and that all male want the same thing, including Edward.

"If that's okay with you, sir?" pleasantly asked Edward, unaware of the scene before him.

"Of course it is. Why on earth will it bother me if you gave my daughter a ride?" Dad faked smiled at Edward, still using the same reference. Charlie was smiling but you could see the anger in his eyes as he stared at Edward.

"I think were getting late for school, Edward." I quickly said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started pushing Edward out the door, before he did something really stupid.

"Nice to meet you sir." Edward smiled as he started walking backwards.

"You too Edward. Hey why don't you join as for dinner on Sunday?" Dad grinned.

I froze.

No. No. NO!

Edward is not coming over to dinner. What the hell was wrong with Charlie? Why is he doing this? Edward would never agree with-

"It will be my pleasure, Chief Swan." Smiled Edward back at Charlie.

What?

"What?" I screeched, staring at Edward.

Okay, so he didn't know Charlie well, but who the hell told him to say yes. My father is a softy and the whole kind gentleman, but when it comes to me… he's Chief Swan.

Scratch that.

When it comes to me, the freakin KGB seems like the teletubbies compared to Charlie.

"Bella, you're getting late for school, aren't you?" Charlie grinned and then left to go inside the house.

"Edward could you wait for me in the car." I whispered to Edward, he quirked his brow.

"I have to take care of something." I growled as I stormed into my house and to the kitchen.

"DAD!" I yelled when I got in the kitchen.

"Yes pumpkin?" He gave me a smug look as he leaned against the table.

"Don't you pull that sweet talk on me, Mister." I waved my finger at him.

"But that's how I roll." He said smoothly.

"What the heck was that?" I screeched as I waved my hand to the front door.

"I invited your _boyfriend_ for dinner." He grinned. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

And then it set in.

Charlie invited Edward to dinner.

"What?"

"I. Invited. Your. Boyfriend. Over. For. Dinner."

It was like a bad remake of _Guess who's coming to dinner_. But instead of Sidney Poitier, I got Edward freakin Cullen.

As I looked at my father's face, I didn't see my softy dad, but saw the KGB Chief Swan.

"I'm scared, Daddy." I squealed. I used 'daddy' to get my soft and kind father back.

"You don't have to be scared kiddo." He reassured me. I let a breath out, but his grin got bigger.

"He should be." he finished.

Charlie was referring to Edward. I couldn't even imagine what hell Charlie was going to put Edward through.

"Off to school you go. Have a good day, kiddo." He started shoving me out the kitchen.

"Dad?" I whispered. Was he there?

"Enjoy the ride…" he trailed off, I gave him an evil eye, "… to school." He finished off.

I was about to open the front door.

"Dad. Be nice." I begged him.

"Me? Always." He chuckled. I could only shiver as I opened the front door, the cold weather had nothing to do with it.

"Bye Sweetie!" Dad laughed as I walked toward Edward's car. I turned around and smiled back at him.

"Bye, Bizarro dad!" I waved, causing him to only laugh more.

I slowly walk over to Edward's car, before I could get there. Edward hopped out, ran to the other side and opened my door. I gave him a simple smile, I knew Charlie was watching.

I sat in the comfy seat as Edward shut my door and ran to sit in his seat. Edward pulled out and as soon as we were on the road, I sighed and covered my face with my hands as I let my head full between my knees.

"You're dad's nice." Edward sang.

I lifted my head from my hand and just gaped at Edward like he was insane. I kept staring and gaping at him, until words came out.

"You're not so bright, are you?" I slowly shook my head.

"Huh?"

"Be afraid, Cullen. Be very afraid." I said to him sternly.

"I'm kind of getting scared of you. Does that count?" he chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence.

"So… what's with the chaperon?" I gestured with my eyes as I scanned the Volvo.

"Huh?" he asked, again.

"It's not your day today, is it?" shook my head, again.

"Huh?" he question… again.

It really, really wasn't his day. Well, if he accepted Charlie's invitation it really wasn't his day. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Why did you pick me up?" I sighed.

"Smitten." He lightly chuckled.

Ah… that time at lunch when I had to explain to the _Cold One_ King, Edward Cullen.

"Smitten includes chaperoning?" I smiled. He turned his head slightly off the road and looked at me, smiling.

"Well it includes the _boyfriend,_ me, not being able to spend a moment with out his _girlfriend,_ you, and it's about the _boyfriend,_ me, not being able to stand seeing the _girlfriend_, you, having any type of burden." He gave me a crooked grin.

He actually listened. I mean, he listened to… me. A _Cold One_ listened to a… freak. He listened to me. But… was Edward really a _Cold One_?

"You were listening to me?" I muttered in disbelief.

"You really think I'm not that bright, don't you?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well… for Forks High's sake I hope not. You are going to be the valedictorian." I giggled.

Word was out that he was the main candidate.

"Forks High's sake?" Edward asked. I was about to say-

"And don't you say I'm not bright." He ordered. Damn.

"Who's next in line if you suddenly lose all your brain cells?" I asked. Edward took a few seconds to answer.

"Rosalie Hale." He muttered.

"Oh God." I groaned.

"What? What's wrong with Rose being valedictorian?" he quirked his brow.

"Excluding the obvious," I sighed, "I really don't see Rosalie Hale up on stage remembering all the good times we had together and how she would miss us all."

"I really don't think anyone can imagine that." Edward chuckled as he shook his head. I don't think anyone can imagine Rosalie Hale saying something... nice.

"Please don't tell me you're going to say something corny?" I giggled.

"Corny? Like what?" Edward asked.

"I don't know? The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step… We leave the days of our youth behind and begin our journey into adulthood… Education is our passport to the future, for tomorrow belongs to the people who prepare for it today… I'm sure we will look back on our days at Forks High with a great fondness, for what once was, and will never be again…" I faked gush over the corny words of High School speeches. Once, I would like one speech to be…

_High School sucks and thank God it's over. _

Now that's a speech. I was so caught up it my awesome speech idea, that I didn't notice Edward's reaction to my example of all corny high school speech.

Edward was… laughing. I mean really laughing. I swear tears were coming out of his eyes and he couldn't breathe. Therefore, he really wasn't watching the road.

"Edward, watch the road!" I squealed, which only caused him to laugh more.

No. We didn't have a crush or even die. Boo. I really didn't want to have dinner on Sunday.

When we finally pulled up to school, that's when the sudden realisation came to me.

Edward Cullen… was my boyfriend.

I know he was my _fake _boyfriend, but the others didn't know. The students of Forks High, the teachers, Edward's friends, Tanya… Jake.

Edward's friend… shit James. I had to face James today. Yeah, I'm kind of over the whole Seattle_ thing_, but it's not like I want to be sitting across from the man.

"So… we here?" I sighed. I turned around to look at Edward, but he wasn't in the driver's seat. I looked around the car. In my search I didn't even here the 'click' of my door opening.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yeah?" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see it was Edward. He smiled at me as he raised his hand for me to take.

"Ready, girlfriend?" he smiled.

Was I ready?

Ready to go in front of James?

Ready to be judge by the _Cold Ones_?

Ready to witness Tanya and Jacob?

Ready to finally see… Jacob?

Ready to be with Edward?

"Ready, boyfriend." I smiled back at him as I accept his hand.

~*~

If you told me only a few weeks ago, that I would be walking down the hallways with Edward Cullen's arm around my shoulder, I would tell you that you need help. But yes it was true, Edward Cullen was walking with me side by side and the whispers and stares were going in over drive.

"_No way! Edward and freak are… together. Shit!"_

"_OMG. His arm is around her. Bitch."_

"_What did he see in her?"_

"_I think they look cute."_

"_Who's that with Edward Cullen?"... "Isabella Swan?"_

And there were so many more whispers about the _breaking news_. Obviously, when Edward dropped me to class, the whispers only grew. I actually had people smile at me. I think they were trying to be nice or something? Weird.

Class was usual, well… except for the fact that everyone was looking and whispering about me. I was so relief to finally be in Art with Leah. It was my sanctuary.

Surprisingly, when class finished, Edward was outside the door waiting to take me to lunch. It was really, really surreal. Edward walked me to the cafeteria and helped me fill my tray. We didn't say much. However, it wasn't until I turned around and I saw it that I realisation hit me.

Sitting at the _Cold Table_ was James Anderson.

You know the guy you tried to rape you.

Seeing him again was tougher than I thought. The memories came back…

The groping, his hand travelling up my thigh, sucking my neck, ripping my clothes, biting…

Stop! Think about something else. Don't let the memories come back.

So I let my eyes travel along the table. However, it only landed on my worst nightmare.

Jake and... Tanya.

He had his freakin arm around her chair. They were laughing and smiling.

That's my Jake. MINE!

I didn't move. I couldn't move.

Edward stepped in front of me, so his body was facing mine. He held out his hand, for me to take and I took it, uncertainly. James and Victoria glared at us while everyone else's faces were mixed. Half held confusion and disgust while the other half's held sadness and concern. It hurt me more that Jake was their siting with Miss Perfect than anything the _Cold Ones_ could put me through. Edward held my hand as we walked further into the cafeteria. As we reached the table, Edward and I placed our trays in front of our seat. Edward was about to pull my chair when…

"Freak." faked cough Victoria as the other chuckled. The only people who didn't laugh were Alice, Jasper, Emmett and… Jake. Tanya only smiled.

I dropped my head as I looked down on the ground. I held my tears and pain back. Why would Edward make me sit here with these people? I thought he changed. I thought he understood.

"That's enough, Victoria." Growled Edward as he banged his fist on the table, shaking everyone's trays and drinks. "You have no right to talk to Bella like this. Apologise to her. Now!"

Victoria's mouth hang open as everyone else was shocked. I was more than surprised myself. I could hear the whispers round the room.

"What?" Victoria screeched. She turned head and gestured to James. "James had to go to the hospital because of that Freak-"

"No!" Edward growled as he glared at James, "James had to go to the hospital, because my fist collided with his fugly face and his was too much of a big fat baby to take it like a man." He said through his teeth.

"Edward!" Discouraged Emmett.

"That goes for all of you, okay." Edward snarled as he glared at everyone at the table.

"I'm not going to take this bullshit anymore. You have a problem with Bella, you have a problem with me."

"So you're actually going to choose this freak over us? You're friends." Rosalie hissed.

"She's not a freak!" yelled Edward at Rosalie, causing both of us to jump.

"Let me make this crystal clear for all of you. If I hear anyone else call Bella… that word, I'll personally send you to my father's office. And I don't care who it is. Is that clear! If anyone even says one bad thing about Bella, you're as good as dead to me. You are no friend of mine." Edward snarled.

"Edward Cullen is not going to stand by anymore and watch you bad mouth his girlfriend." Everyone, including me, gasped at Edward's mentation of me being his 'girlfriend'. I saw Jake suddenly react to Edward's words also.

Edward left our trays at the table as he grabbed my hand in his.

"Come on Bella, I don't wanna sit with theses… freaks." He snarled.

Edward pulled me away from the cold table.

"Wow." I gaped, "That was like… the modern equivalent of laying your cape over a puddle of water for me." I gazed at him.

"Well, I didn't wear my cape today, maybe another time." He chuckled.

I was to… _dazzled_ by the experience, that I didn't even notice where Edward was leading me. I thought he might lead me to the table we had previously been occupying, but no. Instead he led me to my table, with Leah.

Leah looked up from her tray and gave us a questionable look. Edward pulled out a chair and gestured me to sit down, which I did. He leaned over and whispered to me that he'll get me a new tray, since ours was left at the cold table. The moment Edward was gone Leah leaned in the started whispering to me.

"WTF. Where the hell did that come from?" she whispered.

I could only shrug.

"You do realise that the whole school is staring at you?"

I turned around and found that Leah was right, except when they saw me look at them they all dropped their heads.

"Dear God, do you know what this means?" Leah hissed.

I only shook my head.

"All hail the knew Queen." She smiled.

Huh?

"Well the King of the _Cold Ones_ has just whisked you away from the evil trolls and brought you to the magical forest. Everyone knows what happens now."

"The wolf eats them?" I smiled.

"No! He makes you his Queen. Queen B. Queen Bella." she lightly giggled.

Even if that some how did make sense, I mean how could I be a queen, I doubt I could ever act like a Queen B. I mean aren't they mean and evil tyrants. I don't think I could stand people following me around and saying all the fake stuff they do to the _Cold Ones_.

"Buzzzzz." I giggled with Leah. Of course Leah knew that I wasn't going changing, I learnt my lesson the first time.

Edward returned with my new tray, which still had all the other items I had on my old tray.

"Question? Why is the President of Forks High sitting with someone as humble as us?" Leah asked.

"Hmmm… Humble?" he chuckled as he sat in the sit next to me.

"I'm humble, right Bella?" she sneered.

"Surprisingly, you're the most humble person I know." I smiled as I took a bite of my pizza.

"Anyway…" Leah rolled her eyes as she turned to Edward waiting for his answer. Edward sighed.

"Just trying to see the other side of the cafeteria." Edward smiled.

"You're not in Kansas anymore, President." Leah smiled.

After so many weeks, I finally felt like I was at home as I smiled at my best friend and... Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was packing my books and notes into my locker as I thought about today's events.

It's not I woke up today and decided I was going to ditch my friends, James… yes, but not Jasper, Em, Alice and Tanya. Oh and the others. But I couldn't stand it. I spent the whole weekend trying to get Bella to realise that she wasn't a freak and that she wasn't labelled like that for the rest of her life, and she still didn't believe me. And then to have all my efforts ruined by one little 'cough' from Vicky. No. It wasn't fair.

Today was the first time I actually saw people at my table. Vicky making a harsh comment and NO one putting her in her place. Jeez. I could tell Bella's body langue changed and I couldn't do anything about it. For the first time in my life, I felt like I wasn't in control of a situation. Well… except with the whole Tanya and Black ordeal.

Fuck.

Black. He was at the table today. Bastard. He was lucky the Vicky 'coughed' or… I'm afraid of I could have done.

I think I let most of my angry towards Black out on Vicky and the gang, not like they didn't deserve it, but it all wasn't just theirs.

If any good came out of lunch, it was that know everyone knows that Bella and I are an item. It was kind of odd sitting at Bella's table with Leah glaring at me and making me feel uncomfortable. I wonder if that's how Bella felt when she was sitting with us. I don't know. Truth be told, I don't really remember what I said to the gang today. My rage just took over.

Like the hulk. Except, both my pants and shirt stayed on during the transformation and I didn't turn green. Red, maybe? But not green.

"So you're going to send me to your father? What? Seattle wasn't good enough for you?" I heard a voice behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

I sighed at him as I slowly closed my locker and started walking away. I didn't have time for his nonsense or his bullshit apologises. I part of me just didn't give a crap anymore.

"That's it! So what, we're breaking up now? Huh? Do you want your friendship bracelet back?" I ignored his stupid babble talk and kept walking shaking my head at his antics.

But he didn't let me off that easy. I could hear footsteps coming after me in the empty hall. He was by my side within seconds.

"So what, since you're banging the freak, we're dead to you now? Mean nothing? Wow, she must be hell of a-"

What was it with people not getting it through there thick skull on not calling Bella that word. And James out of all people. He used to be cool. I stopped my footstep and turned to him.

"When did you get like this, James? It's like you've been going over to the dark side, bit by bit, so slowly that I didn't notice when you morphed into a full fledged jackass." I told him.

It was true. I really never saw him changing. I mean, hell, he was the first on the list to my birthday parties and we even had sleepovers at my house when we were kids. And now? I betting him up and sending him to the hospital.

"I'm a jackass?" he slowly spat out as he glared at me.

"Yeah, and I'm over it. And I'm over this… friendship." I sighed and continue walking off. James didn't follow me this time.

"You're such an ungrateful bastard!" He yelled at me.

I'm the ungrateful one? Nerve of him.

"What?" I growled as I turned to face him. He was several feet away from me. James's face project pure hatred.

"You stole everything from me. It was always about you. Do you know what it feels like to be in the shadow? To be treated as second place for your whole life?" James sneered.

"What fuck are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"See. You don't even realise it." He gave a short chuckle with no humour attached.

"What?" I was sick of his nonsense. James took a step with each sentence.

"I wanted to be the captain of the soccer team, you know that? But you had to try out. And I got fucking goal keeper. I worked so hard to be sports champion. But you got it. You didn't even practice." He groaned.

Oh God not this again. So I beat James. It was years ago. He needed to get over it.

"James. You can't still be holding a grudge after all these years, over something so little."

"So little? How about Tanya. Should I forget what you did to me in junior high?" he raised his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at him. Again, he took a step with each sentence.

"I told you I had feelings for her. I told you that I liked her. But fuck, I was too scared to ask her out. So I made the worst mistake in my life. I trusted you. I told you to fucking ask her what she thought about me. To ask her if she wanted to go out with me. And you mother fucker, you asked her to fucking go out with you. You fucking stabbed me in the back!" he screamed at me.

"I didn't stab you in-"

"Oh? Really? How did you think I felt when I went over to my best friend's place to ask him if he talk to the girl that I had feelings for about her feelings toward me, but to be confronted by him cuddling up with her." He sneered.

We in junior high. James had this huge crush on this girl, but couldn't even form a sentence in front of her. So he asked me to talk to her about him, and I did. But Tanya didn't even know who he was. And then she made a move on me and asked me out. I just thought James's had an innocent crush, I didn't think it was anything major.

I remember that day. After school, Tanya came over my place to 'study', but instead, we made out on the couch. I never knew James saw. So that's why he never came to dinner that evening. He saw. In all honesty, I just thought he was over it. When Tanya and I actually started dating he never once mentioned it. And then soon James and Tanya hated each other, I just thought…

"James-"

"What, huh? You think I'm use to it? Use to getting silver, while Edward fucking Cullen gets gold." He growled.

"Look, James. I asked Tanya. I did. She said she never saw you that way. That she liked me. I couldn't change her feeling towards you." I tried to make him understand. I didn't intentionally stab him in the back. James only chuckled at my pled of innocence.

"Yeah? Well I did." He smirked. There was a twinkle in his eyes that I didn't trust.

"What?" I said, barely a whisper. James's smirk grew.

"Remember that summer break in Mexico. When you and Tanya broke up… again." He grinned and folded his arms.

"Yeah." I quirked my brow.

"Remember how I left early from Mexico?" James stepped closer to me. He was only about two feet away from me.

"Where is this going, James?" I sneered. James always likes to play games.

"We we're at the bar when you told me that you and Tanya broke up. That she was spending her summer break at her parent's beach house. Alone." He smiled.

"Stop betting around the brush." I snarled.

"I drove from Mexico to fucking California, to Tanya's beach house. She fucking answered the door in this white bikini, leaving nothing to the imagination." He said proudly. I knew that look. I've been friends with him for years. I know what that look means. He had it at Jessica Stanley's party, he had it when he came out of the girls toilet followed by Lauren and he had it when he lost his virginity to his dad assistant.

"She would never do that." I growled at him

"It wasn't easy mind you. But all I had to do was tell her your adventures in Mexico. About you and some drunk Mexican girl you just met going at it. Adding alcohol in the mix and Tanya cracked. Mmm Tanya." He moaned.

"Don't you dare, say her name." I took a large step closer to him, so that his face was inches away from mine.

"Actually, she likes it when you say her name. You know that right?" he laughed.

I roared as I pushed James in the chest, causing him to stumble back. He smiled at me, not phase by pain and anger at all.

"You think she had any real interest in you? You're a sleaze! The only time girls come close to you is when they're stoned and don't know any better!" I screamed at him.

"I still don't get why she run off to you the moment she was sober. She started yelling at me saying that it was nothing. Screaming about how she fucking loved you and that she was drunk and it was a mistake, blah, blah, blah." James muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Every since that summer Tanya's kept her distance with me. Maybe she just scared that it will happen again." He smirked to himself.

"Oh maybe she was disgusted by you like everyone else." I hissed.

James gave me a dark humourless chuckle.

"You don't get it do you, Cullen? I fucking loved her." He spat.

And all the air in my lungs was gone when James muttered those lines to me. He loved Tanya?

"Yeah. I pined for her since elementary." James loved her since elementary? He had told me had a crush on her in fucking junior high!

"And you." He pointed into my chest.

"The first time you talked to her she was yours. I actually had her in my arms and she still wasn't mine. I lived my whole life seeing you get what I always wanted. Edward. Edward. Edward. Well, not anymore. She's with Black now. That dog beat us both. Looks like, Black is the new Cullen." James grinned at me.

I was still in shock.

It was true. All of it. Tanya… cheated on me.

"Hmm. I'm just upset I couldn't snatch the Freak off you." He laughed. I grabbed James's collar and pushed him against the lockers.

"Stay away from Bella." I said softly, yet dangerously. James only smiled, loving that he got a reaction.

"Problem, Gentlemen?" we heard the principle's voice behind us. I let go of James's collar.

"No sir." We said, both in unison as we straightened our clothes.

James left the hallway straight after the principle and left me there with my thoughts. I couldn't handle it. I had to leave. So I did.

I stalked down the hallways bumping and pushing people aside. Some yelled at me and some apologised.

_Who gives a fuck about you?_

I thought to myself about these no bodies. It was there fault they were in the hallway, not mine. As I strode down, I saw Bella waiting in front of her English class.

_You don't have time for this._

I marched towards Bella, who smiled and straightened up when seeing me.

_You don't have the strength to pretend to be nice to her._

"Edward?" Bella looked confused.

_Really? She's confused._

I quickly wanted get this over and done with. I didn't want lash my anger towards.

"Bella, could find your own way home?" I grumbled.

"Oka-"

I didn't even wait for her reply as I continued to stomp out of the school and to the parking lot, to my Volvo and spend out as quickly as possible, not caring about the speed bumps on my way out.

I didn't even give a fuck about the speed limit or the fucking traffic lights. I just sped.

Maybe if I speed up enough, I can lose the memories. Leave them behind.

Leave all of it behind.

The pain.

The hurt.

The lose.

The rejection.

All of it.

I chuckled to myself.

It all made sense.

Why James left Mexico early, without telling me where he was going. Everything. The looks he gives her, which she ignores. Now the memory of my declaration of love had a new face.

When I came back, James fucked with Tanya and I was fucking sending him a fucking email, asking him if he was okay. She came to my fucking house, telling me off for emailing James that I was home and not her. Ha. If I called, I would have gotten you both. And then she brings up her jealous with Alice. What a hypocrite. She was mad that I left her to hang out with my friends for summer break. So what, was this her revenge? My best friend left summer break to fuck her? Was that some sort of pay back. Or was it something more.

Did she have feelings for him? Does she have feelings for Black?

Fuck!

Did she really ever have feelings for me?

Her coming to my house after summer break, telling me she loved me. Was it real?

Or was it just guilt?

Did she feel guilty for fucking my best friend? Fuck. I told her I loved her. Did she only say it because she felt sorry for me? Was she sorry for what she did, was she feeling guilty or was it all just a game? Did she want James and then get tried of him? So when she was done with using him, she used me. Maybe she had feelings for James. That's why she came over, to tell me. And I told her I loved her and she pitied me. Was that the truth? If that's the truth, what about the time she spent with me?

Was every moment a lie? Was she thinking about him when she told me she loved me? When we made love? Was she thinking about him?

Did she even mean it? I told her I loved her. And I fucking meant it. I spent the entire summer waiting for her, being hers and she couldn't wait.

What's wrong with me?

Why did she do it? Am I that bad?

I didn't know who to hate more. James pissing on your friendship and fucking the girl I loved or me for not believing every word she said to me.

One thing was for sure. As much as I tried, I couldn't hate Tanya. Even if she didn't mean those words, I did.

And still do.

* * *

**AN: OMG!**

**Yep. I totally planned that since chap 11. I really liked this twist. What did you think? Shocking? Okay so some of you... oh who am i kidding, all of you guys hate Tanya right now and i'm gona get totally bashed for doing this but... Edward is still gona go after her. Yep, he still 'loves' her, even after she cheated on him. But really, they had broken up and she was kind of drunk. But i don't think i could say anything to make any of you not hate Tanya.**

**But back to James... who hates him? Well... shame on YOU! Yep. This is where you should read his POV and find out what he's going through. After writing, drafting and re-reading it... i kind of fell in love with him. Well... maybe not fall in love... but i did want to hug him. JPOV is on my blog, go check it out now. Plz do comment on my blog, telling me if you like it or not... PLZ. Or you can read the JPOV and then write a review for this chap! ****Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I'm really tired and my eyes are so heavy.**

**BETA ALERT: I'm looking for a Beta. Just PM me :)**

**Next update will be awhile. A month or two? assignments and final exams are coming up.**

**Next Chapter... Bella helps Edward open up and Jacob sees BxE in action.... oooo. Too bad you guys have to wait. I'm sorry.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: NEW CHAPPY!!!**

**CHECK OUT MY BLOG!!! It will help you understand this chap better, trust me. I would recommend viewing before this chapter**

**I'll like to anounce that ****ClaraFaron is from Brazil and is about to **translated "I want you to want me". Thank you **ClaraFaron**. Wow i feel special now. FINALLY! YAY ME!!!!

**I have a new BETA. So everyone welcome to the story... Stephaniiie. I'm sorry for all the other people who offered, i could only pick one. So check out her profile. She has written 26 stories... WOW. I feel so little against her. Hehe... New Beta meaning less spelling and grammar mistakes. Ohh... now what will me and Sierra Swan laugh about now.... lol.**

**Like to give a shout out to Roslyn1213 and angelari7. HEY! :Waves: **

**Anyway, e****xams are starting up, but so many of you wanted update... So here it is. L**onnnnggg chap, 20pages... 

**So.... ****Enjoy the new chapter...**

* * *

**BPOV**

On Monday, Edward had come up to me before biology and told me to find another way home. Before I could even answer, he left. I don't think Edward is the truanting type, so it worried me that he had left biology. It was the last class of the day. What would another seventy minutes do to him? I didn't think about it too much. Maybe he had a migraine or a stomach ache. I expected him to be fine by tomorrow.

Edward didn't pick me up on Tuesday. I half expected him not to even show up for school. Maybe he was really sick or something. I called Leah and asked her to pick me up. Obviously she commented about my _boyfriend_ being to lazy to do the job himself and commented how men were all the same. I spent the whole ride to school listening to her radical feminism speech.

As we pulled up to school, I saw a very familiar Volvo. It was Edward's.

I know I should have been upset, or something. If he was well, why didn't he pick me up or even call? But I had no right to be upset. I wasn't his real girlfriend. But (you just used but- do you want to change it to though or something) in the short time I've known him I knew there had to be something going on in his mind. Something had shaken him up.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were the same.

Edward and I didn't even talk. He was silent while he ate and nodded his head when greeting me. Even Leah could see he was upset about something. Or as she liked to say, 'He needs to write in his feelings journal or whatever and get over it. I'm losing my appetite with his chick flick attitude.' Leah is the most sensitive person.

I didn't what was wrong with him. It was like al of a sudden he gave up. On everything. The JB Project, mostly. I mean, we stopped acting. It was just me following Edward around and it was pathetic.

It was Friday and I had gym class, which I hate with a passion. Mr Moehead had us doing an obstacle course, which pretty much meant an experiment seeing how many times I could fall on my face or ass. The results: ten times on my face and twice on my ass. The rest of the class had left to go home, but I was still here with the stupid tires. Mr. Moehead _believed_ I could do it and refused to give up on me. Silly man.

Finally, it was late and he had to let me go, leaving the course uncompleted. I was helping him pack it up, because he actually wanted me to complete this stupid course, so I felt guilty. I was dragging the mats in the shed when I saw Edward siting on the bleaches in his soccer uniform. He was staring at the horizon with a blank face.

I quickly put the in the shield and locked the door. I gave back the key to Mr. Moehead and walked to the bleaches. Edward was still staring at the horizon and didn't notice me walking up the steps. I sat next to him and he didn't even flinch. I was sure he knew I was here, he just didn't… care.

I kept staring at him. His hands were together in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't say anything, just kept looking into the emptiness, while I kept looking at him. Waiting patiently. I wanted to say something. Anything to make him talk to me, make him tell me why he was behaving like this. Had I done something? Did he regret leaving his friends for me? What could I say?

_What's wrong? _No. Too bossy.

_Are you okay? _No. He could easily lie.

_What happened?_ No. Too arrogant.

_Why are you moping around?_ No. Too Leah-ism

Anything I could say seem so… personal. And I really didn't know Edward enough to ask him personal questions. I mean, who am I too ask him to tell me his problems? They're his. Too share and hide from whoever he wants. I mean nothing to him.

Yet, I didn't feel like no one. I didn't feel like a stranger. My status with Edward was so confusing.

_Was I his girlfriend?_ No. Defiantly not.

_Was I his fake girlfriend?_ Hmmm… I don't know. We haven't actually started anything.

_Was I his friend?_ Hmmm… I don't know? What is a friend and do I fit the criteria? I mean, friendship isn't one sided, right? Two people have to both be willing to be friends.

_Was Edward my friend?_ Yes… No… Maybe… I don't know… Can you repeat the question?

Why was defining mine and Edward relationship so hard?

_Was he my partner? _Yes, he was my biology partner, but he was more than that. I mean, he was more that a school lab partner, yet not my trusting good old friend. Was he somewhere in between?

What was Edward to me? What were Edward and I? Who was I to Edward and who was he to me?

"You love Black, right?" Edward said with no emotion as he kept his gaze at nothing.

It was an odd question for him to ask me. But at least he was talking. I mean, I haven't heard his voice for four days now and I wanted to know what was wrong. So I kept going with his game.

"Yes," I plainly stated. I did love Jake, with all my heart.

"Why?" he asked, not looking away.

Why?

'Cause he's kind.

'Cause he makes me laugh.

'Cause he holds my hand when I need him.

'Cause he loves my dad and dad loves him.

'Cause I get along with his family.

'Cause he introduced me to my best friends.

'Cause he's still that sweet boy next door who made our dream house out of the mud from the storm.

'Cause he was there when no one else was.

There were so many reasons. But what did Edward want to know?

"What do you mean why?" I asked him.

"Why do you love him? What is it about him? How do you know that you love him?" he asked, never changing his expression. Just answer his question, Bella. Keep him talking.

"If I knew, maybe I could stop loving him. Even after he left me. But I can't." I sighed and looked away from him and stared at the emptiness Edward was glaring at. "You just don't love a person because of one or two things the have done or are, or even what they have. You love them. For them. And you really don't know why. Believe me, if they ever made a tonic to get over lost love, it will be sold out within minutes. I don't know _why _I love him. I just know I love _him_, with all my heart and being." I rambled on, looking at the sun behind the clouds.

"When was the first time you told him?" he asked. Without asking him, I knew what he meant. When did I tell him I loved him? I couldn't just tell him in a sentence or two. I had to tell him our story.

"Jake and I are next door neighbours. Our fathers are like the best of friends since school. So it wasn't any surprise that we were close. We grew up with each other. You know, making mudpies, puppet shows, forts and so many other things. He was my best friend. Still is. So when we were six years old, we were playing Indians and Cowboys. I was obviously the cowboy. I had just got off my training wheels and was riding after Jake on his horse slash broom. I lost balance chasing her and crashed the bike. I actually fell right over the handles and the bike landed on me. I still have the scratches. Jake threw his broom/horse and ran over to me. He lifted the bike off me and helped me up. I, being me, was crying like a girl. He took me inside and fixed me up. He even put band-aids where I didn't need them. I refused to talk to him, because it was his idea to play. It was his fault. He kept saying he was sorry." I remembered when he first told me.

"_I'm sorry, Bella. Sorry," he begged for my forgiveness. I just kept avoiding his eyes and looking the other way._

"_You hurt me," I cried._

"_Bella. I promise I will never hurt you again. Pinky promise." He held out his pinky. _

"_Why should I believe you? You're lying." I huffed._

"_Nah – ah. I'm telling the truth. I would never hurt you again, Bella. I love you," he said._

_I gasped. "You can't love me, Jakie."_

"_Why?" His smile turned upside down. _

"_Because, I'm a cowboy and you're an Indian. It's, like, forbidden." I told him. _

"_Well… I'll be a cowboy too." He smiled._

"_Can you do that?" I asked._

"_I don't know." He shrugged his little shoulder. _

"_It won't work," I mumbled, looking at my feet. I was a cowboy and he was an Indian. We could never be together. _

"_We'll make it work, Bella." He lifted my chin. _

"_How?" I gasped. _

"_Hmmm…we'll go to the wizard. He'll help us!" Jakie smiled. He had just recently watched the Wizard of Oz._

"_That's a stupid idea!" I yelled at him and huffed. _

"_You're stupid," He yelled back at me. _

"_You can't say that to the people you wah-ve," I told him. _

"_Really?" he asked and I nodded. _

"_Awww. Hmm… you're not stupid," He grumbled. _

"_It wasn't that bad of an idea," I muttered. "So where do we find the Wizard?" I smiled. _

"_I think he lives over the rainbow. We have to pack!" Jake started jumping up and down as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room to pack for your trip over the rainbow to find the wizard so he could love me._

"That's when he first told me he loved me," I said to Edward as I came back to the present. "But, the first time he told me he was _in_ love with me was when we were thirteen. On my birthday." I sighed.

"Did you believe him?" Edward grumbled.

"Yes." I nodded, not even looking at him anymore.

"What if it was all a lie?" he whispered. It felt like it was to himself, but I answered anyway.

"It was never a lie," I mumbled.

Finally Edward turned around and looked at me. His eyes were filled with pain.

"How do you know? How do you know that every word wasn't a lie? That she didn't mean any of it! That it wasn't just a fucking game to her! Huh? How do you know?" he yelled at me. His voice was not filled with anger or hatred, like it was in Seattle. It was filled with pain and hurt.

"When did Tanya lie to you, Edward?" I asked him as I turned my head to look at him. It hadn't gone past me that Edward questioned about Jacob and ask about 'her' and 'she'.

Edward's face broke, again as he looked back at the horizon. That was it.

"NO!" I ordered him as I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him to look at me. "Don't avoid me. What happened? When did Tanya lie to you, Edward?" I was frustrated now.

Edward sighed. "I don't know when or for how long she has been lying to me." He shrugged his shoulders, not looking straight in my eyes. I let my hands fall from his face.

"What happened, Edward? Please tell me," I begged.

"I still remember the first time Tanya said she loved me," He mumbled as he looked back to the horizon. I wished he would stop doing that. And why was he changing the subject? Instead of interrupting, I kept quiet and listened.

"I had just come home from my summer break in Mexico. James had left early from Mexico. He never told me why," he growled. "Tanya and I were… on a break. She came over and we had a fight again. We were screaming at each other, when I finally told her I loved her. She said it back. I know it's not perfect, but it was us you know." He looked up at me with a forced smiled and then looked back. "I'm not the kind of guy that tells any girl I love them, Bella. Hell, I don't say it just for the sake of saying it. Even to my family." He turned his head and looked into my eyes. His eyes were glistening. It looked like Edward was on the verge of crying.

"But when I say it. I mean it." He pushed every word out like it hurt him to say it. He looked back, again. "And I don't keep saying it. Like every morning and night. Just for the sake of it. For the cliché acceptance of it all. I don't." He turned to me again. "But it doesn't make my feelings any less, Bella," he croaked. Edward let out a sigh and looked back at the horizon. "I talked to James on Monday," he spat. This was what happened. What Edward was going to say know, that was the reason for his behaviour and these weird questions and stories. "He confessed. That fucking bastard confesses after all these years. He confesses now." He hit his fist on the bench, causing me to jump.

"Confessed what, Edward?" I stuttered.

"Why he left Mexico so fucking early." He gave a humourless chuckle.

"Why?" I whispered.

"He drove all the way to fucking California to fuck with my girlfriend. Some best friend." Edward turned to me, again. "So I'm here thinking about every fucking moment I shared with her and wondering if she was thinking about him." He groaned. "I mean, how do I… go on, Bella." He croaked.

At that moment, I wasn't the freak who was tortured by Tanya and her clan. Tanya wasn't the evil witch who made my life a living hell. Tanya was Edward's true love and he was begging me to help him believe it.

"If you love her, and I mean truly love her, you'll see past it," I told him.

Forgetting that I hated her and that I thought she was evil, I looked at her and Edward. It was obvious she felt strongly about him when they were together. I mean, yeah sure they break up, but they always got back and that was truly something. You see people breaking up because they couldn't handle it or something, but you rarely see them come back, stronger than ever. And to Forks High that was Edward and Tanya.

"She cheated on me," he croaked.

"But she came back," I fired back at him. She always came back. They always came back. And that never happens.

James had told him this. If I had to choose in my life who to trust out of James or Tanya, I would choose… Edward's Tanya. Trusting James was like trusting the devil; you had to think about his benefits first.

"Why do you think James told you this? Now of all times," I questioned Edward.

"Why?" he muttered.

"Because Tanya can't defend herself," I stated. He went behind her back and told him. I doubt he even told her he told Edward. James tried to play the hero. The friend who told the truth, making her seem like the bitch who kept the secret.

"So you think its okay to cheat on your partner?" Edward sneered at me.

"Never," I blankly told him. I knew what adultery did to people and their families and I wished no one that fate.

"So?" he trailed off.

"She came back to you. For you. That says a lot. Maybe she was scared to tell you, in a fear of losing you. You did tell me once that she and James never got along, that she always avoided him. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt you and make you lose your best friend. Maybe she was scared of losing you," I stated all the possibilities Edward was over looking. "Did he tell you… if it was… more than… once… occurrence?" I stuttered, feeling uncomfortable asking him about her sex life with someone else.

"No." He shook his head, looking down.

"Maybe it was once. A mistake," I whispered.

"And?" he shot his head up.

"It didn't mean anything to her. If it did…" I trailed off feeling the pain in my heart.

"Yeah?" he asked me to continue.

"She would be with James instead of Jake," I whispered.

"True." Edward nodded his head. He finally looked at me and smiled. Not his trademark smile.

"You know, that didn't make me feel any better." He softly chuckled.

"Yeah. Actually it makes me feel like shit, as well," I mumbled. Now I had those images of both James on top of me and of Tanya and Jake.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled.

"Why? It's not like you cheated with Jake." I smiled, trying to lighten up his mood. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't cheat on you with Jake." He squeezed my shoulder. I could help but break out a laugh. The previous image was replaced with a new one.

"Eww… now I'm going to have weird dreams of me walking in on you and Jake." I giggled. Edward wasn't laughing, he only smiled softly. Pain was still in his eyes.

"I didn't make you feel better did I?" I whispered.

"No. Not really." He shook his head, but kept that painful smile. Trying to show me everything was okay.

"What will help?" I placed my hand on top of his, feeling a little spark, but ignoring it.

"Forget it Bella." He shook his head and retrieved his hands from mine. He went back, looking at the horizon.

"Ed-"

"I… I just feel like screaming, you know? And just… forgetting about everything… you know? I just… I just need to…" he trailed off, pulling his hair with his hands.

"Let go," I finished his sentence.

"Yeah." He softly chuckled. The pain was still there.

Edward needed to let it go. He needed to release all that anger and hurt. He needed to scream out loud, believe no one else could hear. I knew what Edward needed.

"I think I know a way to make you feel better, Edward Cullen." I smiled as I hopped off to stand.

"Huh?" He looked up at me in confusion.

"Just pick me up from my house at eight." I smiled down at him. I quickly got of the bleachers, trying not to fall.

"Don't be late!" I yelled at Edward as I ran across the field. I tripped over and landed on my face, my butt up in the air. I quickly got up.

"I'm okay!" I yelled as I walked backward for three steps, to see Edward still on the bleaches, smiling. I quickly turned back and ran home.

Edward helped me with the pain that James caused me and I will help him with the pain James caused Edward.

As I was awkwardly running home, I realised what Edward and I were.

What I meant to him and what he meant to me.

We weren't strangers, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and he might not be my friend and I might not be his. But we had something neither I nor he ever had.

A bond.

This bond might not consist of love or friendship, but it had something which I never had with anyone. Pain.

A bond of pain.

Because, we were there when the other was in pain. We understood each other's loss and hurt over the ones we love. We were here to get the ones we love from the other. He was here when I was vulnerable and hurt and I will be there for him when he is lost and hurt. Because we had a bond that could not be broken.

Edward and Bella had a bond. A bond of pain.

* * *

**EPOV**

So what do you do when you find out that your first love sleep with your best friend?

Man if I only knew. For some reason… I didn't care. Like I had no hope. Like I didn't care if the world blew up into pieces or if Tanya got into bed with James.

I didn't care anymore. I felt… numb.

It wasn't like it didn't effect me at all, 'cause it did, but it was like I didn't even have the strength to yell, scream or… cry.

I was so tired.

The best thing about sitting at Bella's table was that no one tried to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. Neither Bella nor Leah talked to me and I was glad that they didn't ask what the matter was.

I was too tired.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since James. After soccer practice I went to sit on the bleaches and just… be.

Too tired to think, too tired to talk. Just numb.

And the weird thing was I didn't want to be numb I wanted to scream and shout, but I couldn't let in out. So I was numb.

I heard someone walk up the bleaches, but didn't look. The person didn't speak nor did I. It felt like only minutes had past, but then I saw the sun drowning behind the mountains and realised that this person had been silently sitting with me for hours.

It was Bella.

I don't know why but it was her sitting next to me. Instead of saying hey or hi, I said the question that was running through my head everyday, night and moment.

If Tanya cheated on me, why do I feel the same?

Why did she lie to me?

Did she ever really love me?

I asked Bella about the way she felt about Black. And I actually understood what she meant. I still can't believe I opened up to her like that. Hell, I can't believe she opened up to me like that.

I told her about Tanya.

She was the first person I talked to about it and the only person.

I actually expected her to tell me I was an idiot for believing Tanya or that Tanya was a slut. Hell, I thought she would say something like, 'Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it'. But Bella didn't.

"_If you love her, and I mean truly love her, you'll see past it." _

I do love her and I will see past it, right?

Bella had invited me to her house, said it would help me or some shit. I pulled over at Bella's house and slowly walked over to her door. I pressed the familiar door bell.

_Ding Dong_

Before I could even lift my finger off the door bell, Bella opened the door in a flash. She had a huge smile on her face and had a twinkle in her eyes.

She was wearing a shirt with a small picture of a man with shoulder length black hair, black eyeliner around his eyes and had a really, really pale face. 'The Crow' was written on top with a picture of a black crow. She wore tight black leather pants, definitely Alice's work, and she included a leather jacket and combat boots, definitely Bella's work. Bella's hair was out and straightened. She was practically hopping up and down, until she looked at me and stopped. She took a moment to look at me, from head to toe and then glared into my eyes.

"What the heck are you wearing?" she asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with these clothes?" I looked down at my attire.

I wore what I had not this morning for school, a button down white shirt, my pea coat and designer jeans.

"You look like… like…" Bella trailed off as she examined my clothes.

"Yeah?"

"One of them," she muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "But you're not going to wear that. They'll eat you alive." She pointed her finger at me.

"Who?" I asked again, but she didn't answer again.

"Come on. I think I got some of Charlie's old stuff." Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me inside of the house.

"Are you wearing loafers?" Bella giggled. I nodded, not understanding what was going on.

"Well… at least you got the hair down." She pointed to my messy hair.

~*~

I was in Bella's room changing into the clothes she gave me. Chief Swan's old clothes when he was apparently in his twenties.

There were a pair of black combat boots, faded jeans, a plaid buttoned shirt and a black t-shirt that wrote 'For those about to rock'. I had no idea where I was going and why I had to wear these clothes, but Bella said she would tell me all about it… later.

"So, what's 'The Crow' on your shirt?" I yelled to the closed door, which I assumed Bella was on the other end and started stripping down. I took my shirt off.

"It's a movie I watched with Charlie when I was young." She laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked as I took my pants off in her room. It was weird standing in her room in only my boxers.

"Charlie didn't want me to watch it, said it was for older people," she said.

"What's it about?" I yelled as I put on one of the shirts she gave me. What movie was it if Bella wasn't allowed to watch it when she was young?

"It's about this guy and his fiancée. The girl is raped and beaten by these thugs and left to die. The guy is shot and pushed out a window. One year later, a crow taps on his gravestone and he awakens from death and climbs frantically out of his grave, trembling and wracked with convulsions. The he, accompanied by The Crow and gifted with new powers and a world of grief and pain, is brought back to life to avenge his love's death. So he starts killing the thugs that raped and killed her one by one. It's this creepy, gothic tale with fantastic shots of the city. The plot takes place in and a scary, dark atmosphere-" She was cut off as I opened her bedroom door that she was leaning on, causing her to fall back onto my chest and me to wrap my arms around her waist to steady her.

Bella quickly steady her self on to her two feet and turned to look at me. I was standing there gazing at her, trying to understand Isabella Swan.

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"I don't understand how a girl can cry over Disney's hunchback and then gush over a movie like that." I chuckled.

Bella had just told be she was a fan of some creepy dark movie about a zombie killing people. Bella looked down at her feet.

"I'm a freak, right?" she mumbled.

"You're not a freak, Bella," I told her, but she simply rolled her eyes.

"The film mostly became a legend because the main actor, Brandon Lee, ironically and by accident, was killed during the shooting," she said to me like nothing had happened.

Bella took me down stairs and looked all the doors. We headed to my Volvo, but I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what the hell we were doing.

"Where are we going Bella?" I asked her.

"Port Angeles."

Why in the name of the lord are we going to-

"Port Angeles?" I asked.

"That the only place they have 'The Big Night Out' concert," she simply said.

"The what?" I quirked my brow.

"Oh my God! You don't know what 'The Big Night Out' concert is?"

I simply shook my head 'no'.

"It's like this rock concert at the stadium at Port Angeles. They have it there because Forks and La Push are too small."

"La Push?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Me and gang always go. It's really cool." She gushed.

"I don't know, Bella." I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't in the mood to party.

"Trust me you need this." She smiled at me.

"Fine." I smiled as I opened her door. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. I jogged to the other side, did the same thing and reversed out of her driveway. I put some music on to fill in the silence.

_Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom_

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

"What the heck is this?" Bella scrunched her nose as if she smelt something bad.

"Black Eyed Peas." I told her. Hadn't she ever heard of them? Bella simple shook her head in disgust.

"Oh Edward, so naïve." She giggled, yet still shook her head in disapproval.

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now_

"Do you have any music?" she sighed.

"Yeah. I got another track-" I was about to change it but got cut off.

"No, I mean good music," she giggled.

I didn't know what she meant so I shrugged my shoulders.

"You have so much to learn grasshopper," she giggled.

~*~

I was looking for a parking spot outside the stadium.

"Park next to that van!" Bella yelled in excitement.

Okay?

I did as I was told and parked next to the old rusty van that had graffiti all over it. There were people hanging around it. The moment I stopped, Bella jump out and run to the van.

What the hell was she doing? They could me psychos, killer, rapist or-

"Michaelangelo!"

The La Push Gang. Bella's friends.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I wasn't in the mood to socialize, you know, because of the knife in my back.

I slowly walked over to the van to see them all their, even Leah and Seth.

"Hey Edward!" Seth waved and smiled at me, I gave him a simply nod.

"What is he doing here?" growled Quil. I didn't have time for this. I noticed that Quil had his arms around some girl's waist as he threw daggers at me.

"I invited him." Bella snapped at him as she walked over to my side and wrapped her arm around mine.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Clare and you are?" The girl with Quil smiled at me. I was about to introduce my self when-

"No one." Quil sneered. "Let's go, it's starting soon," he said as he grabbed Clare's wrist and head for the front door.

"Don't mind him. It's that time of the month for Quil." Paul laughed causing that girls to 'ewww'.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Embry.

"Umm…" I trailed off.

"I told you I invited him," Bella growled at them.

Everyone was eyeing Bella and giving her a weird smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well let me be the first one to say," Leah began. "Welcome to the dark side." She smiled.

"Yeah," Seth chimed in. "We got cookies, want one." He handed me a choc chip cookie.

"God you're an idiot." Leah rolled her eyes at her brother and walked towards the stadium.

"What?" Seth yelled and followed his sister. Soon everyone followed and Bella pulled me along with her.

The gang was handing tickets to the guy at front. Shit. I didn't have one. However, when it was mine and Bella's turn, Bella handed the guy two tickets and dragged me inside.

"So, Edward, are we ready to rock and roll?" she roared as she made a corna with her free hand.

"Oh dear God. You've spent too much time with Alice. You sound just like her." I chuckled at her.

"No I don't." She huffed, let go of my arm and crossed her arms together. Was she pouting?

"Are you pouting? Aww… my poor little Bella." I chuckled at her and wrapped my right arm around her, pushing her towards me. "You're so cute." I chuckled.

"I'm not cute." She huffed and pulled my arm of her shoulder. This only caused me to chuckle more.

"Your ears are going to bleed tonight, Cullen." She smirked at me as she pulled me to the stadium.

I looked around and there were thousand of people their. The lights were out, except for these small fluoresce lighting on the ceiling. There was a small bar at the far end of the room and there was a stage at the front. The entrance was near the bar, therefore Bella and I were behind thousands of people at the back. We saw the gang at bar order drinks, Bella pulled me to them.

Seth, the twins, Embry and JT actually started up a conversation with me. Quil avoided me and spent most of his time with Clare and Paul kept trying to flirt with Leah. I found out from Embry that Big Night Out was a small charity organisation. They rarely had BIG famous bands, usually small unknown with their original composed songs or bands that played the famous classical rock songs.

"We didn't know Bella was bringing you tonight," said Embry over the music some unknown band was playing.

"Yeah. I just found out today. Thank God Bella bought a ticket for me beforehand."

The guys gave me a shocked look and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella didn't tell you?" Asked Seth.

"Tell me what?" I asked. J.T sighed.

"Bella was going to bring Jake, before you know…" he trailed off.

Bella used Black's ticket to get me in, because he wasn't gonna go with her.

"We didn't think she was going to come. I mean we kept telling her that we would be here, but she said that she wasn't up to it," Seth said.

And that's when I realised. This wasn't just about me. It was about Bella too.

The music changed and I heard Bella gasp. I turned around and saw her coming towards me.

"Come on, Edward!" Bella yelled over the music as she dragged me with her to the middle of the crowd of people.

"Bella what am I doing here!" I yelled over the music.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear.

"You feel like screaming. Scream. You fee like forgetting about everything. Let go," she whispered and stood on her feet again.

"Bella?"

"Scream Edward! No one can hear you!" she yelled and started bagging her head to the music. I started listening to word.

_Load up on guns  
bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello  
_

Bella sang to the words. I don't sing and I don't dance. That's not Edward Cullen.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido  
Yea!  
_  
_Hey!  
Yea!_

"Come on Edward!" Bella yelled at me. I was just standing there, watching everyone else. Bella grabbed my right arm and banging in the air, in time with music as she started banging her head and jumping up and down.

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello  
_  
_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido  
_

Suddenly, I felt… this song. I mean, I understood it. It felt like it was talking about me. About my life.

To lose and to pretend.

Worse at what I do best.

My little group.

Until the end.

I feel stupid and contagious.

And out of no where, the music, the lyric and the song took over me.

_The denial, the denial  
The denial, the denial  
The denial, the denial_

_The denial!_

"YEAH!" I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed. I let it go. The angry towards James. The betrayal. The knife. I screamed. I scream the pain from Tanya. The emptiness. The lies. Everything.

I let go.

After I finished, I looked around and not one noticed, it was so loud in the room. I looked down and saw Bella looking up at me and… smiling.

~*~

Four songs later.

Bella and I are still in the middle of the crowd. The gang joined us but left a moment ago to get drinks and sit down. Leah and Paul are still with us. Bella and I have been jumping, head banging, screaming and, what Bella told me was moshing. We were running out of breath and sweating, but I didn't care.

For the first time, in what felt like years, I felt alive.

Not numb. Not tired.

But alive.

_I loved her_  
_He whispered  
He had to tame her  
Then forgave her  
_

Bella and Leah were banging their heads in time and jumping up and down, while Paul was screaming the lyrics.

_Did you know her?  
He whispered  
Did they embrace her? Oh . . .  
Have I condemned her  
_

The music slowed down and singer started breathing heavily in the mic. Bella nudged me and told me to clap my hands with beat of the music. The beat was close to the beat of ones heart.

_Oh, God  
Oh, God  
Oh, God  
Oh, God  
Oh, God  
Oh, God  
_

The whole crowd was clapping as the singer sang.

_She won't be there with a rattle!  
_

And then everyone started jumping up and down again when the music when back to its old tempo.

_I lost her  
He christened  
We obtained her  
But I erase her_

I noticed that Bella froze next to me. I stopped my own movement and look to my right to see if she was okay. She wasn't looking at the stage. She was looking towards the bar. Her eyes were all glassy. I followed Bella's eyesight and saw what caused her to freeze.

_I'll pay for her wayward eyes_

Standing there with Quil and Clare, laughing, was Black.

What the hell was he doing here?

Right, he was friends with them too.

Black was laughing at something and dropped his head back, when he straightened up he saw Bella.

I could feel the effect he had on her.

Moments before, Bella was helping me and jumping and yelling. But now one look at him and she's… numb. I knew the feeling. The pain. The hurt. I knew it all. I could feel her pain.

_I'll pay for her wayward eyes_

I remembered all the moments I spent with Bella and what she wanted and the whole purpose of the plan. I remembered before the game at Emmett's, when she confessed to me that she always felt... unattractive. How she was never sexy, and that's why he left. I remembered that night at the hotel, when she yelled at me because I always used her to get to Tanya and never help her get Black, never made him jealous.

Bella helped me tonight. She has always helped me and yet I could never do anything for her. Here she was with Black staring right at her, only feet away and I couldn't help her get closer to him. To be with him.

_Oh God!_

_**We'll show them what they're missing out on.**_

_Oh, God!  
_

_**I won't touch you. **_

_Oh, God!_

_**Jacob left me for her.**_

_Oh, God!_

_**Jacob didn't like my external factor.**_

_Oh, God!_

_**I always did what Edward asked, to get Tanya. **_

_Oh, God!_

_**Jake still isn't with me! **_

_Oh, God!_

_**You haven't even tried to help me get back with him. **_

_Oh, God!_

_**What about my Jake?**_

_Oh God._

_**When did you ever try to make Jake jealous? **_

She won't be there with a rattle! Oh God.

I bent down and grazed my lips to Bella's ear and whispered to her.

"Trust me." I whispered.

_She won't be there with a rattle!!!!!_

I abruptly reached out and stanched Bella's arm and swang her around to face me. As she span round, I lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers.

I kissed her.

Bella was taken aback. Her lips froze as I continue to suck on her bottom lip. I could tell she was about to pull away, and most likely beat me up, but I wouldn't have any of it. This was for her and Black. I cupped Bella's face as I placed my other hand on the small of her back and held her to me. The music pumped in the background as I moved my lips in time with the music, in the same intense rhythm.

Bella finally connected the dots. It was a ploy to make Black jealous. I could feel Bella's lips curve into a smile as she met me in a long, hard, passionate kiss. With her now in on the _plan, _I could take it to the next level. I grazed my tongue on her lip, asking for entrance. She froze for only a second before I felt her tongue against tongues were battling for dominance. Our arms were pulling each other close. Our hands were uncertain on where to be, but grasped whatever they could. The full lengths of our bodies were leaning into one another. My hands were on Bella's waist and started to gently circle my hands. Bella's hands were in my hair. Our lips and tongues danced with music, meeting with the same urgency in the guitar.

As we pulled away from each other for air, her hands on the nape of my neck and mine on her waist, we looked into each other eyes, panting. As if we could read each other minds, we both turned our faces to see Black's reaction.

He was there, in the same spot. Glaring. The bloody giant was glaring at me. And I swear to God he had steam coming out of his ears.

What I didn't expect was Bella's reaction…

* * *

**AN: OME...**

**How many people hate me for giving them such a big cliff hanger?... LOL**

**Okay, firstly, my blog has youtube videos of a) A little in story of 'The Crow' (Bella's t-shirt movie) I was looking at band shirts Bella could wear and then came across 'The Crow' and i remember watching it and thinking it was awesome, so... that's why i put it in, thought it was very Bella. b) Video clip of 'Smells like teen spirit (Song 1) and c) Concert with song peformed 'With a heavy heart'. The last video clip is what i imagined Bella and Edward were at the time. Especially the clapping bit. Edward sees Jacob at 2.07 (minutes and second) of the video and the kiss happened at 2.48. So what did you think of the songs? Did they fit? **

**Alot of you liked the whole James POV. I'm thinking of doing more. Maybe one for each of the cold ones (except for Laurent and Victoria... they're just plain mean) Some people said they would like a Jacob POV or even a Tanya POV. What do you think? Oh and would you like it better if i publish them on fanficition rather than my blog?**

**Anyway... i have some bad news. There is a reason i have given you guys a long chap. It's because, I'm going on holidays (England) after my exams and i might not be able to right from there (not taking laptop). I won't be back till early Feb :( Sorry. So yes, this means no updates till... Feb, next year... NOOOOO! I am sorry. All i can say is check my blog and the new website i have created (both links on profile) and just keep in touch and look out for more news.  
**

**I have created a website for IWYTWM. PLEASE. Sign up. The more people sign up, I swear I will post more info on the updates on the story. And if i get a lot of members I promise I'll take my USB on holiday, so if i have any ideas I could write them down. I could maybe even post a chap. SO PLEASE SIGN UP AND BE A MEMBER. **

**What does the site have... The Storyline page, Character profile (some are the same actors, some aren't), AN page, Forums, and other stuff. I even put a playlist. The songs that have been mention (even from this chap) are on there. Except Black Eye Peas. Bella said NO to that one. LOL **

**So what to do when I'm on holidays... Check my blog and website. It's all I can say.**

**Next chap??? Bella's reaction and hello Jacob. Evil glares alert. And more Edward and Bella cute moments.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Yes a real chapter. Wooowwww. So i know no one is going to read this, so just go ahead and read the chap. You've been waiting for a long time :)**

* * *

I saw Jacob.

My heart was beating uncontrollably. I had just been head-banging and moshing with Edward for the past… I really don't know. Time just flew.

I was laughing with Edward when I turned my head to the bar to see what Quil and Clare were doing, and that was when I saw him.

There he was. Jacob Black. My Jake.

His hair was shorter than before. I wonder why he cut it. Did she like it like that? He was wearing his old ratty jeans and a tight grey shirt.

My beating heart stopped. It… died. It felt like someone was squeezing it to death. Crushing it. My chest began to tighten. The air in my lungs gave out. The blood in my veins froze. Ice cold. My whole body went cold, it froze. It was like seeing a ghost. A ghost that had totally control over me.

A ghost. My own personal ghost.

Jacob Black.

I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't even realise that the world around me was still moving. I didn't realise until I felt warm lips graze my ear.

"Trust me," a velvet voice whispered to me. My body had heated up simply by the sound of the voice.

_She won't be there with a rattle!!!!!_

Everything happened so fast I didn't realise when it happened, but all of a sudden… Edward's lips were on mine. My first reaction was shock. Like anyone else.

Edward Cullen had his lips on me?

Edward Cullen had his lips on me.

Edward Cullen had his lip on me!

How dare he?

He promised me he wouldn't freakin touch me. He promised it wouldn't be physical. He promised.

How dare he?!

I wasn't his to… assault. I'm not her.

I tried to pull away. I did. But he wouldn't have it. He kept pulling me in. I tried to push away and he kept pulling me back.

People have always pushed me away, no one has ever tried to pull me… close.

Edward cupped my face with his hand and the warmth filled me. He placed the other hand on the back and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. Edward lips on mine became stronger. I mean, I could feel his lips join mine. Becoming one.

My once frozen dead heart had now come to life. It was beating like African drums. It was like it wanted to escape from my chest. The once tight chest of mine now felt light. I felt light. Like any moment I would just float, if Edward wasn't holding on to me. My heart continue to beat like there was no tomorrow. My whole body started to heat up. My clothes were too much. I was boiling in them.

The intensity filled my body, causing the blood in my veins to rash to my head. And in that moment my body wasn't connected to my mind. It felt like it was taking control. Like my mind just turned off and my body took the driver's seat. I never realised how… hungry my body was.

I met Edward with the passionate kiss and kissed him harder. And then I felt his tongue graze my lip. Asking for… entrance? And that was when my mind was switched back on. Once again I froze. What the hell was I doing? How could I? Why on earth was I kissing Edward Cullen? But more importantly, why was he kissing me? This was wrong. I'm in love with Jaco-

And that was when it clicked.

The JB Project.

Edward wasn't actually kissing me. He was kissing Jake's ex. He was showing Jake what he missing out on.

Edward was getting Jake… jealous.

So does that mean I had to try and be… sexy?

How? Where do I begin?

Wait!

Is this right?

Should I be kissing Edward to get back at Jake? I mean, how does that make me any different from a common whor-

And once again my mind was pulled back and my body took over again. And apparently it really wanted to French kiss Edward.

_For Jake. _I told myself.

I never had a kiss like this before. I mean, yes, I have kissed Jake and a little bit of tongue… sometimes. But this was different. Obviously, Edward was in control and the dominating one. I could feel Edward's tongue exploring my mouth, going where no man has gone before Jake. And at that time, I really didn't care. The hormonal teenager in me liked what she got and wanted more. I pulled him closer… for Jake.

This was all so new to me. I felt so uncertain. Where should I put my hand? How should I lean my face? How far should I open my mouth?

But thankfully, Edward was the one control this charade and by God was he good. Our arms were pulling each other close. I felt his hands burn into my waist.

Much to my body's dismay we separated, while my mind was rejoicing that I no longer had to accommodate Edward's tongue in my mouth. It was then I realised where my hands were. My hands were on the nape of his neck and his hands were on my waist. It was also than that I realised that my heartbeat was still going off the radar and that my breathing was unsteady.

Suddenly Jake popped into my mind. Edward and I both turned our faces to see Black's reaction, our hands unmoved.

He was there, in the same spot. Glaring. I mean truly giving Edward the 'death glare'. His hands were balled up tightly into fists. I could tell he was trying so head to control himself. If I knew anything about Jacob Black it was that you didn't want to get him upset.

Jacob took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and quickly stormed out of the hall. Pushing anyone who came in his way.

There were many questions in my head.

Why was Jake so angry?

Was it the kiss?

Did he not like seeing me with anyone else?

Did he not like seeing me kiss anyone else?

But the most important question was… Was he jealous?

YES!

Oh my God. Jake was jealous. He's jealous. He still has feelings. I can get my Jake back.

I turned my face to look at the man who was still holding me.

Edward Cullen.

He looked back at me, searching my eyes. It seemed like he was scared of what I would do to him, or something.

But I really could help what I did next.

"Eeeyyyy!" I squealed as I leapt into Edward arms and gave him a hug. I hid my face in the nape of his neck.

"Oh my God! Did you see the look on his face! Eeep," I yelled in excitement. I felt like a child on Christmas morning. I only heard Edward's chuckle in my ear as he rubbed my back.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I squealed in his ear as kicked my legs in the air. God I was such a child.

"Umm… you're welcome?" Edward said uncertainly.

I then realised that I, Bella Swan, was now getting into Edward Cullen's personal space and _maybe_ he did not like that.

My inner conscience chose to return at this moment.

_Okay, now slowly let go of Edward Cullen and step away from the president. _

And I did as she told me.

I slowly stepped away from Edward, looking down at my shoes. Not once looking at his face.

"Umm… thank you," I whispered.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Gosh, Bella. I think that was the best reaction I got for kissing anyone." He continued to chuckle.

I blushed.

I then felt a finger under my chin, lifting my head up. It was Edward's.

I slowly lifted my head up and met his green eyes. Edward stepped closer so we were only inches apart.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I know how much it meant to you and… you've been helping me with Tanya and… I remember what you said at the party-"

"Edward, no-"

"Let me finish, Bella," he whispered. "I remember what you said at the party about me being selfish with this… thing." He motioned his hand between us. "But I do want to help you out too. You've done so much for me. So what I'm trying to say is… thank you… too." He smiled.

"You're welcome… too." I lightly giggled. Edward joined.

"Oh and Edward," I said, causing him to stop his laughter and pay attention to what he assumed was serious words. I grabbed the collar of Charlie's plaid buttoned shirt that Edward was wearing and pulled him down so our faces were level. "If you ever try to kiss me again, without my permission, I'm going to make your chances of reproducing very, very, verrrryyy slim," I playfully threatened.

"You're so cute." He chuckled. Damn him.

"I. Am. Not. CUTE!" I hissed as I stomped his foot.

"Jesus, Bella," he hissed as he hopped. I giggled.

"Am I still cute?" I smirked. Edward stopped hopping and stood straight as he smiled.

"Always." Damn him.

I went to punch or kick him, which ever was more convenient, when Edward grabbed my wrists.

"I don't mind that 'no reproducing'. Not a big fan of babies. But I do like to continue walking and I'm quite attached to my friend. So please. No war. Only love." He smiled.

I was about to give him a nasty comeback when I heard someone clear there throat.

We both turn to find Leah glaring at us and Paul, with his mouth open, behind her.

Edward and I turned to face each other. His hands were still around my wrist and we were only inches apart.

I made a move to give him some personal space, but he wouldn't have that. As I stepped back, Edward let go of my wrist and wrapped his left arm around my waist and push me into his side, facing Leah and Paul.

"I'm gonna pretend what I saw didn't happen," Paul said robotically.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Enough for me to not see you the same again. Serious Bells. You're like a sister to me. I so did not need to see you making out with pretty boy. Serious. I'd never thought of you making out with anyone. I stopped short of your wedding night. Eww…" he cringed.

During Paul's declaration of the mere thought of me _loving_ a man making him sick, I looked over to see Leah expression.

She wasn't happy. Well… that was an understatement. She looked like she just seen me kill her first born. I dropped my head, feeling ashamed. But of what, I did not know.

"Anyway, ignoring the awkwardness, the gang is going to get a bite. Coming?" Asked Paul.

Edward answered before I could. "Sure."

~*~

So here we were. Me, Edward, Leah, The Gang and… Jake.

Jake was at the front with Quil and Claire, while the rest were behind them. Edward and I were slowly walking behind them.

"Where are we going again?" Edward whispered over the loud chatter of the gang.

"There's a dinner close by." I shrugged as we walked side by side, our arms bumping into one another.

"Holy…" I heard Edward trail off.

I looked up to met his gaze and saw what they had landed on. Jared's Van.

"You like?" called Jared.

"This. It's yours?" Edward pointed at the van.

"Yeah. Well actually it's my pops. It was rusty when I got it but thanks to Bella's paint job, it looks brand new." Jared smiled at me.

When Jared got his licence his Dad had gave him his old van. According to Jared his father spent the 70's following bands and concerts around the country with his friends in this very van. Jared only hoped he was as lucky with women using the van as his father was. It was about three years ago when Jared first showed us the van. It was an army green rusty broken down van. However Jared thought it was a miracle van. I offered him my services to paint the van and make it more Jared. He was over joyed.

Jake helped.

I saddened thinking about how much fun we had had re-decorating the van.

We repainted the can to have a white background instead of the foul green. We got the black spray cans that were lying around and I started to spray cartoons, word, symbols and everything else I could think of. Jake was actually inside with the Gang when I started spraying the van. I never let anyone watch me while I did any of my artworks. Heck, I don't even show my paintings to anyone.

That's the story of Jared's van. It's got that old school graffiti ring to it. And it makes Jared, oops I mean J.T, feel cooler than he is.

"Dude you haven't even checked the inside of it." Embry smirked.

"I had nothing to do with that," I defended myself to Edward, who had no idea what I was talking about. But he soon will.

"Welcome to my crib," Jared gloated as he opened the back door of the van, which I painted the face of a wolf on.

Edward eyes were wide open as he took in the interior of the van. With the help of Paul, Jared made the inside of the van completely, as the like to say, _tricked out_.

How to describe the inside of Jared's van in a decent way. Hmmm… Bachelor pad?

Yeah let us go with that.

The inside was painted a dark midnight blue, there were Arabian styles pillow and blanket laid out from the end of the front seats to the back door of the van. There were posters of wolves and swimwear models, which believe me Leah and I weren't happy about. But 'J.T's Crib' was truly complete with a silver disco ball hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the van.

"This is disgusting," Leah snarled.

"I concur." I shivered as I saw the display again.

"Me too," piped in Claire.

"What do you think, Edward?" Jared smiled.

Everyone's eyes were on Edward as he stared at the interior.

"Yes what do you think, Edward?" Quil grinned.

I knew it wasn't because he was trying to get to know Edward. It was because Edward had only two sides to choose from. Edward Cullen could either say it was awesome and win the respect of the gang or say it was disgusting and join forces with the ladies. He could not have both.

We all waiting to hear his answer.

"I think that whatever you where trying to depict from this van you have illustrated it. And I believe that for what intent you want the back of the van, will defiantly be… conquered. It is also outstandingly entertaining for your fellow male guests. Therefore, I must say I'm quite pleased with it and how you depicted your views so clearly," Edward said in a smooth tone.

It wasn't bad that he agreed that the inside of the van was cool, he also didn't say it. Was it so hard for him to say 'nice,' or 'sweet,' like all the others instead of saying it like it was some kind of essay?

"Huh?" said Brad.

"He's saying that the van's awesome and its gonna get us laid." Smiled Jared. Him being the only one who was smart enough to understand Edward's bullshit. I took one small step away from Edward and crossed my arms.

Leah, Claire and I both glared at Edward while the boys all gave each others high fives. Except Quil and Jake. Quil was grinning as he saw me move away from Edward, while Jake was pissed off to see the others invite Edward into the group. However, unknown to me, Edward had more to see.

"With that in mind, I must however view my concern over the matter of the views of our other guests." He glanced at us girls. "While we see this as nothing but mere fun between bothers, we must also respect the rest of the guests." Edward turned his heard to look at the pictures of the half naked women. "The illustration, while to me seem only mere fun within friends, may seem objectifying to our other guests. And while I believe it acceptable for the theme and for the purpose of the van, I also believe that when acquainted with ladies, due to it's obscene content, it should not be presented. As for it, not only makes our guest uncomfortable, but also lowers us in their mind," Edward finished off. I rapidly blinked at Edward.

Whoa.

"Huh?" Cole said.

"He said-" I smiled while cutting off Jared from interoperating Edward's lingo. "That it is disgusting for us to enter your little booty van and that at least for your sake you should take down the poster of the half naked girl, because it makes us feel awkward." I huffed as I took a large step towards Edward, our arms touching.

"And makes you guys look like pigs!" Leah yelled.

"It makes us feel violated," said Claire.

"And it's no way to treat a lady." Smiled Edward as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Or Leah!" shouted Paul with a goofy look on his face, causing all of us to look at him with our mouths wide open.

"Talk about a guys who loves to live dangerously," said Embry.

Leah only glared at him.

"What I'm trying to say is," Edward continued in less academic speech, "that I don't think Bella," He looked at me, "Or the rest of these ladies are going to appreciate your hard work on this awesome design. So, for at least now, I think you should take the playboy items off." Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"So what are you saying? Huh? That we don't respect women." Quil sneered.

"No. Not at all," defended Edward.

"Hey!" I stopped them before it was a repeat of last time.

"Look. Just take off the… stuff and we can go to the diner. 'Cause… I'm hungry," I lied as I pointed to the pictures, not really looking at them.

With a smile Jared nodded his head and took them down placing it in the front, away from the… ladies.

As we all hopped in the van, when Edward got in Jared, who was already in, asked Edward if he thought the van was okay. Edward turned around his knees as he lent me his hand to help me into the van. I smiled as I accepted his hand and hopped on.

"It's perfect." I heard Edward mutter.

Quil was driving and Jake was in the passenger seat with him. I was glad that I didn't have to face Jake through the journey to the diner. Everyone else was in except for Leah and Paul.

Leah was about to get in, holding the side of the van to help her.

"Hold one there, butterfly," Paul sang as he helped Leah get in the van holding her right hand and waist from behind. "I'll help you."

"I don't need, or want, your help!" hissed Leah as she tried to get out of his hold. However Paul placed her feet on the van before Leah could do anything.

"Too late, sugar...but don't worry, you don't have to thank me! Though...you, me a candle-lit dinner would be-"

"You won't be getting any thanks from me, Dogface! Now watch your mouth...and your hands!" yelled Leah as she smacked Paul's hands. Hard.

"I love it when you get rough-" Leah slammed the van door shut before he could finish.

"Hey!" We heard Paul's voice from outside as he banged on the door. Embry got up and opened the door to let Paul in as the rest of us laughed.

"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night." Quil, being the movie junkie, quoted the famous line from _All about Eve_ from the front seat as he started the van.

~*~

So there we were at a small dinner. Just the gang and Edward. At least it was better than last time.

I mean, no one was killing anyone. Which was good.

"Leah. Can you pass me the chilly sauce?" asked Claire from across the table as we ate our fries.

"Sure," Leah said as she handed the poured some sauce on Claire's fries.

"Anyone else want some?" asked Leah as waved the bottle.

"I don't need no chilli sauce. You already spice up my life like no other woman, sunshine." Paul batted his eyelashes at her as we all rolled our eyes.

"What am I going to do with you Paul Michael Watson?" Leah groaned.

"Ohhhh. I have a list. First a little bit of number 34, then some of number 29 and a lot of number 15." Paul lifted his brows suggestively.

For that, Paul received a smack on the head from her.

"Hey! Spanking is number 21. Jezz woman." The gang laughed.

"Hey," I whispered to Edward. "I gotta go to the rest room." I told him as I stood up and left the table.

I washed my hands as I heard the door of the restroom open.

It was Leah.

I continued to wash my hands as she stormed in.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"What?" I didn't look at her. I only looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What was Mr. President's tongue doing down your thought." Leah sneered.

"Did you see Jake's face?" I smiled as I continue washing my hands.

Leah went silent.

"That… that was all a way to make Black jealous," she whispered.

I never heard her talk in this tone. I stopped the water and faced her.

"Of course," I said.

"Bella. What are you doing?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Leah was… quite and… caring?

"I mean this… thing with Edward," she said his name for the first time. "Don't you think you're being a little reckless. I mean, you're shy, innocent Bella Swan. It's not like you to put your tongue in someone's mouth that you don't have feelings for. Unless… you do have feelings for him." She looked into my eyes.

"No!" I said in disgust. Ewww. Not Edward Cullen.

"So you just kissed him. For no reason?" she asked me.

"No. It was for Jake," I explained.

"So you kissed someone else… for Jake." She looked unsatisfied with my answer.

"Yes," I told her.

"But that's not something you do, Bells. I mean, hell, it took you forever to finally kiss Jake and you knew him all your life. It was like, what, six months after you actually let him French kiss you?"

"Eight," I corrected her.

"And it only took you a night with Edward to make out with him? That's not something you ever did Bells. You don't move that fast-"

"And that's why he left," I said.

"Huh?"

"I'm just trying to show him that I can go to the next step," I told her.

"But, it's different with Edward," she whispered.

"What?"

"Just… don't get carried away." She sighed. It felt like she was hiding something from me. But I couldn't ask as she quickly left.

After a moment, I also walked out only to be pulled back on my arm.

It was Jake.

"Bella. What are you doing with Cullen?" he hissed. Why was this the main question of the evening? If I truthfully answered Jake, I would tell him it was because I wanted him so bad. I loved seeing that rage in his as he held my arm. It was working. He was stirring up.

"We're… hanging." I shrugged, he was still holding on to my forearm. I loved that he was touching me. I just wish he was more tender.

"That didn't look like hanging to me," he spat.

"We've gotten close. Real close," I said as I pulled my arm off him. I had to make him think that he couldn't touch me anymore.

"I saw," he mumbled. I tried my best not to show him my smirk.

_Yeah you saw an eye full._

"Bella. This is not you. That back there, it wasn't you." And he sounded like… My Jake again. And I missed it.

"Maybe this is me." I shrugged as I folded my arms over my chest.

"It isn't." He shook his head.

"But who knows who I am? Who I really am."

Jake leaned forward, so his face was levelled with mine, only inches away.

"I do," he whispered so softly.

I had to take control of my feelings.

"Not anymore, Black." I grinned as I walked away from him with my shoulders and head high.

I took my seat next to Edward as he pulled his arm around me and pulled me closer. I put my lips to his ear.

"Did I already say thank you?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Numerous times." He grinned. And I rested my head on his shoulder as we continue eating your fries. I could feel Jake's death glare and I'm sure Edward could as well as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again," Quil groaned as he finished his fifth plate of French fries.

"Gone with the Wind," Claire called out the movie Quil quoted and everyone resumed conversation, except for four people.

Me, Edward, Leah and… Jake.

~*~

Edward and I were back in his Volvo as he sped back to Forks. I had turn off the horrible music and therefore we were sitting in silence.

"Don't you have any other CDs?" I asked.

Edward shook his head as he continued to drive.

"Nothing?" I gasped.

He shook his again.

"Nothing. No Nirvana, no Guns & Roses, no Bon Jovi, R.E.M, Reo Speedwagon, Queen, Goo Goo Dolls, Silverchair, Rolling Stones!" I begged.

He shook his freakin head again.

"Jeez. Hell even U2!" I whimpered and I don't even like U2, but at least it would have been something.

"No, Bella." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine. I put the radio. They must have something." I sighed as I tuned the radio.

"Hey don't touch the radio." Edward placed his hand on mine as he put it on my lap. I ignored the electricity running through my finger. Wow, he was so… uptight. Even about his stupid car.

"You know what your problem is, Edward?" I grinned.

"I just lost my girlfriend to your boyfriend?" he said in a serious tone which caused me to roll my eyes. Exactly my point.

"You take yourself way too seriously. You're quite… uptight," I told him.

"I do not. I have fun," he defended himself.

"Really?" I was actually interested in what Edward did for fun.

I mean, I've seen him at the party and he didn't dance nor 'had fun'. He pretty much sat in one place the whole time, drinking. And tonight, yeah he jumped, but it wasn't really dancing. And I could tell it wasn't about fun, it was about forgetting. I think that was the loosest I have ever seen him. And that wasn't even him being loose.

"Yeah?" I raise my brow. "Like what?" I challenged him.

"I played… a good game of chess with my father last night and-"

"Oh yeah. You're a real wild one," I said sarcastically as I cut him off.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he gripped the wheel.

"You should really loosen up." I smiled.

"I have things on my mind. Can we just drop this?" he muttered.

"Okay." I pretended to give up as I changed the radio again. He glared at my hand, but didn't stop me. And then it came on. One of my favourite bands.

Cheap Trick.

And then music filled to my ears.

_Another night slowly closes in,  
And I feel so lonely.  
Touching heat freezing on my skin,  
I pretend you still hold me.  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep.  
I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you.  
I can't believe you're gone.  
You were the first, you'll be the last._

And I did something I only do in front of my friends and people that were really close to me…

I sang.

"_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep. I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you,"_ I started singing.

"What are you doing?" Edward as his face was shocked.

"_You'll always be the one. You were the first, you'll be the last."_ I kept singing and started moving my head._  
_

"Will you stop that?" He looked at me like if I was crazy.

"_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."_ I continued to sing with my horrible voice. I knew I couldn't sing, but that didn't mean I shouldn't. I loved singing along to my favourite songs._  
_

"Stop, it's distracting me." He bumped me with his hand as he started to laugh.

Yes, come on Cullen. Loosen up.

"_Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. Remember: after the fire, after all the rain." _I practically screamed the lyrics.

"Come on sing, Edward." I bumped him back.

"Dear God no!" He looked horrified, like I was crazy for even suggesting it.

"Come on. Don't be a spoil sport. Sing with me," I pleaded with him as I continue to shove him.

"Edward Cullen doesn't sing. For no one," He said in his serious tone.

"_I will be the flame. I will be the flame,"_ I finished, hoping he would join. But he didn't.

"_That was Cheap Trick folks. We'll be back after a quick word from our sponsors. Stay tuned."_ said the radio man.

"I promise, Edward Cullen. I'm going to make you sing. And to Cheap Trick," I promised.

"Never gona happen." He shook his head.

After a few minutes, I brought up what was spinning in my mind all night.

"Sooo…" I trailed off.

"I'm not going to sing," he growled.

"I wasn't going to ask that," I said timidly as I looked at my hands on my lap.

"Then?" he asked.

"The kiss?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he said as if had no affect on him at all.

"Where the heck did that come from?" I asked him as I played with my fingers.

"You said that I never tried to make Black jealous." He shrugged. I did? When? Oh. The party. When Edward and I had that huge fight. I told him that it was always about him and not me.

He finally thought about me.

"So you kissed me?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That was very sneaky. I bow my head down to the Master of Schemes." I giggled and soon enough I was it a fit of giggles. Edward only shook his head as his lips slightly lifted.

"So what about you?" I smiled at him

"Me?" He looked at me and then back at the road with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah. We checked one thing off my list. What about you?" I asked him.

I mean, Jake thought I wasn't sexy. Edward helped me change that. And the kiss also helped your plan along as well. Especially after my talk with Jacob. There were certain things Jake didn't see in me. But I will show him I can be that. With Edward. Because, jealous is a very powerful force.

"I'm not getting you." He was still confused.

"What… did Tanya… want from you?" I explained to him.

"Oh. That list." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. That list." I nodded.

"It's quite long." He sighed as he looked slightly ashamed.

"I'll listen," I whispered back to him as I turned my body so it was facing him.

"Hmmm… Where to begin?" he trailed off.

"I'm not good for a serious relationship, not sensitive, don't hold her hand in public, not really the typical boyfriend, umm… didn't giver her a cute nickname-"

"Nickname?" this sparked an interest in me. Nicknames. That's easy. I mean it wasn't anything… physical. I can do nicknames.

"Yeah?" he nodded.

"Hmmm… how about Eddie?" I sang, thinking it was a good one.

"Dear God, no," he squealed.

"Smoochy," I said, just to see his reaction. It would be so fun to call him that in front of everyone.

"No," he said robotically.

"Shnookums" I kidded.

"No."

"Snuggle Bunny." I couldn't help but giggle as I used my 'talking with kids' voice.

"No."

"You're making this hard for me, you know." I sighed.

"How about… sexy?" He smirked all the way through his answers.

"No." I said in a stern tone. Just like he had.

"Hunk."

"No."

"Hotstuff?"

"No?"

"Babe?" he gave the famous crooked grin. And I thought about. And I had the perfect nickname for my fake boyfriend.

"Baby." I smiled as I leaned my back into the seat and stared out the windshield.

"Yeah. I can live with that." Edward nodded and then looked at me.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Oh, just thinking how the name fits you so well. You're so great with kids." I giggled, not able to hold it any longer.

"_I think I broke it."_ I mocked Edward the night of my babysitting. How he thought he broke little Maggie.

"Haha, very funny," he said dryly.

"I think it's a prefect name, you seem to love babies. And sometimes you even act like one." I giggled.

"Hey!" Edward whined, causing me to giggle more. "You know I can give a really bad nickname too." He challenged.

"Gotta be better then 'Freak'."

Edward didn't respond to that. "Hmmm… Buttercup, no… Dollface, no… Honey Bunny, no… Shit!" Edward cursed under his breath when he couldn't get any nickname for me.

"Wow, shit. That's the best one you come up with. I must say it is original." I giggled. And Edward just stared at me until a spark shone in his eyes.

"Cutie," he sprang.

"What?" I growled as I turned to him. I. AM. NOT. CUTE.

"That's your new nickname… Cutie… pie. Cutie Pie." He grinned.

"Heck no!" I shouted. "I'm not cute!" I huffed.

"Awww… what's wrong, Cutie Pie. Does my Cutie Pie have a boo-boo?" He said in a baby voice.

"No, Baby. I'm fine." And faked smiled at him. He can call me Cutie Pie, but at least I called him Baby.

"So… Baby and Cutie Pie." Edward thought out loud.

"Has a nice ring to it." I smiled as I continue to stare out the window.

It sounded right.

~*~

I waved as Edward's car backed out of my drive and walked into my house.

"Isabella Swan." I heard my father's stern voice as I entered the house.

Full name. Not good.

"Yeah?" I said as I walked in to see dad in the living room.

He must have been pacing. Again not good.

"Where have you been?" he stated. Here comes Chief Swan.

"I told you, dad." And I did.

"Who did you go with?" he growled.

"Edward?" I already told him and for him to ask me again, even after, felt like it was a question.

"Did he come in the house?" his voice had authority in it. I was scared. So... I lied. I shook my head 'no'.

Charlie smirked. An evil smirk.

"Did he step in your room?" he said as his eyes got dark. If he hadn't step in the house how could he step in my room? Right? So… I lied… again.

"No," I barely whispered.

"Hmmm… so whose clothes are these then?" Charlie innocently asked me as he pulled up a white button down shirt, designer jeans and an all too familiar pair of loafers and pea coat.

Edward's pea coat.

Edward's clothes.

I froze. I look of horror on my face.

"I'm waiting, Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie glared.

So here's the question.

What do you do when your protective father, who is also Chief of Police, finds your boyfriend's, who is actually your fake boyfriend, clothes in you room when you clearly lied to him that he was never in the house anyway?

Hmm…

"At least you didn't find his underwear." I nervously giggled.

Buzzzzz… Wrong Answer.

* * *

**AN: LOL. **

**Can't talk now, have to get ready for uni, but please check the website later (esp the forums). Prob post some new info. Thanks for waiting and all the awesome PM and Reviews, keep writing more. It helps with the writing and... updates chap quickly. LOL. **

**Thanks you to my Beta... Stephaniiie**

**So REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay, first of all. If you didn't know, i had a virus on my computor. Thankfully everything is okay now. Don't trust Security Tool. It's a virus. Okay a little housekeeping... Always check on my website for news (by always i mean... regularly. Once every full moon etc.) and it would be easier if you signed up. I sent an blast to all the members telling them about a late chapter and the virus. So yeah, it comes in handy. **

**Little about this chap... hmm... how many of you readers forgot that Charlie asked Edward to dinner? Well... guess what this chap is about??? **

**So Stephanie (BETA) loved the chapter and said it was the her fav so far... Oooo, i have to make the next one, even better. Damn.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"This is a bad idea," I said to dad as I kept nibbling on a carrot stick. I was freaking out. Edward freaking Cullen was coming over for dinner… As my boyfriend. Gulp. I had totally forgotten that Dad had invited him, until last night. After my 'underwear' line and a forty minute lecture from Charlie about responsibility…

~*~

"_All right, Bella. I guess I can believe your story. But it does seem farfetched to me that two teenagers with raging hormones-"_

"_Please, Dad. Not the hormones again. We had this talk." I groaned remembering my dad's speech on the bird and the bees.. _

"_So you weren't, you know...?" he trailed off._

"_Dear God no."_

"_Then tell me once again why Edward was left his clothes in your room?" he asked. _

"_Gee, could it be simply that he forgot to take them with him when he changed into your old clothes which I lent him?" I rolled my eyes. I told dad this about ten times now. _

"_And what was with that with the 'underwear' comment." He furrowed his brows. _

_Yep, he didn't like that comment at all. _

"_It was just a joke Dad. I mean. Look if you did find his underwear then it would been an excuse to overreact and give your daughter an all-night lecture about responsibility." I sighed._

"_All right, I admit I slightly overreacted, but I'm sure you can understand that when a father sees his daughter, his little baby girl, to whom he raised-"_

"_Nothing happened, Dad! God! I'd tell you if it did." I practically yelled. _

"_You would? Really?" Charlie smiled. _

_Opps. What did I just get myself into? Retreat! Retreat! _

"_Um... Anyway, nothing happened. He changed his clothes, I was outside and he forgot his clothes." I changed the subject, not meeting his eyes. _

_Charlie took several steps closer to me and but his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Seriously, Bells, if the time comes when you decide that... you know... I hope you __will__ come to me first," he whispered._

"_Huh?"_

"_Not that I would ever try to talk you out of it -- which is not to say I'm trying to talk you __into__ it -- it's just that I'd like to have the chance to discuss things with you first. I only wish I could have gone to my father before I-"_

"_Dad, nothing happened!" I groaned again. I really didn't want to hear about my father's first time. _

"_But you would tell me if it did, right?" He smiled._

_It was like he was holding on to the fact that I was still his little girl. _

"_I'm going to my room." I quickly walked away. I didn't want a repeat of Charlie Swan's Sex Speech._

"_Bella. I'm not done. I'm very upset that you broke your curfew," he said when I was half way up the stairs._

"_I didn't know I had a curfew." I was shocked. I mean, I never really went out much and therefore a curfew time was irrelevant._

"_That's not the point. You were out way too late, which is why tonight I'm going to set some... rules." _

_I know why Charlie had a sudden urge to set some 'rules'. Hmm… what is different now, that wasn't a few months ago. Yes. Edward Cullen._

"_Like?" I asked. _

"_Well that's for me to make. And I'll discuss them with that boyfriend of yours." He grinned. _

_Wait I know that grin. Oh no. Chief Swan. _

"_Edward?" I asked. It was still weird to think of Edward as my boyfriend._

"_Yes. Tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?" What's happening tomorrow?_

"_Yes, Bella. Did you forget? He's coming for dinner."_

"_No." _

"_Yes." Charlie gave an evil smirk. Watch out Edward. _

~*~

"Of course not, it's a great idea. You always said you wanted to do something regular families do." Charlie smiled at me as he continued to watch America's most wanted.

"That doesn't sound like me." I ceased my brows. I probably did say it, but I've also suggested him to buy me a pony. But nooooo. He didn't listen to me then.

"Bella. It's my idea. My ideas are always a hit." He smiled at me showing me all his teeth.

"Question: Was it your idea or Mum's idea to get her knocked up?" I asked him. Ha that will get him.

"Mine. And one of the best ideas I ever had. And stop eating that carrot. You'll ruin your appetite." He chuckled. He found this amusing? Bloody smartass cop.

"Well... this is a bad idea," I said again, continuing to eat my carrot.

_Ding Dong. _

"I'll get that," I yelped.

I set down the carrot, hopped off the kitchen counter and ran to the door. I didn't want Charlie to answer the door if it was Edward. I opened the door to a grinning Edward. He was wearing black pants and a pain button down shirt. What would Charlie think of this? Did he want Edward to dress formal? I didn't realise that I was standing there for a while, until Edward spoke.

"Hello my name is Edward. If I could have a moment of your time, miss. I'm here to spread the name of Christ and our lord." He mimicked a door knocks speech. This was not good. I had to tell him… everything.

I stepped outside and closed the door, so I could talk to him in private without Charlie hearing.

"Okay, ground rules. Don't even think about calling dad, Charlie, Mr. Swan... or dude. Sir or Chief Swan is what you are going to refer to him. Don't swear, curse, use Gods name in vain or make any sexual references. No crude jokes. No innuendoes of us having any sexual relationship-" I whispered to him

"But we haven't-"

I knew I was being absurd, but if one thing goes wrong… I don't want to think about what he would do. Edward had to behave tonight.

"Not the point. Just don't. No politics, religion, sex at the table. No insulting the Cowboys, it's his favourite team-"

"Really?" He chuckled.

"What did I just say?" I hissed at him, but he kept chuckling. "This is a really bad idea," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Come on Bella. I think, in my eighteen years, I've learnt about manners. It's going to fine. Parents love me," He reassured me. It didn't work. Edward didn't know the wrath of Charlie.

I let out a heavy sigh as I held Edward's hand and led him to his death.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I don't know why Bella was over reacting. It was a pleasant evening. A little awkward, but pleasant. Chief Swan seemed nice.

"So what do you do for a living Edmund?" he asked me as we were eating our dinner. It was kind an odd question, I'm obviously still in school. Wait… Did he call me Edmund?

"It's Edward, Chief Swan and I'm a student at Forks High. Like Bella." I politely told him. Bella was so over reacting. I could handle this shit.

"Yes. But do you have a job of some kind. Maybe part time?" he questioned me folding his hands together.

"No, sir." I answered him.

"You won't believe, the funniest thing happened to me on my way to-" Bella nervously giggled, but was quickly interrupted.

"Why is that?" Chief Swan asked.

"You don't have to answer-" Bella quickly added before Chief Swan spoke again.

"Edmund?"

"Umm... I never really thought about getting a job. My father's always-" I mumbled feeling a little nervous.

"So you're planning on living off your father for the rest of your life?" Chief Swan shot at me.

What?

"Hey Dad! Did you know that Edward's the captain of the soccer team, school president, and an honour student?" Bella gushed changing the conversation. Whoa Bella wasn't exaggerating. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead.

"Is that true, Edmund?" he repeated the wrong name. Yes. Something I could impress him with. Fathers loved knowing that their daughter was dating the golden boy of the high school.

"Yes Sir." I grinned.

"So what are you plans after school?" he asked me. The way he said it told me this wasn't going to be good.

"Where is this going?" Bella smiled at her father, but it seemed like she was warning him.

"My primary motive is learning the information of Mr. Cullen's future plans. Cunning, isn't it?" He smiled at his daughter and then glared at me to answer.

"Harvard, Chief Swan," I gulped.

"What are you planning to study?" he curiously asked.

"Medicine, sir." I was more confident. Hey, fathers loved knowing their daughter was dating a soon to be doctor, right?

My throat felt dry. I grabbed my glass of water and drunk large gulps.

"Hmmm....What is your stand on Euthanasia?"

Rather than giving him an answer I choked on my water and started coughing. As I looked up I could see Chief Swan grinning at me. Wait! He was loving this!

"Whoa. Time out. Let's keep this civilised now." Bella nervously laughed and tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious as to my daughter's boyfriend's opinion on the value of life." He was smiling at Bella. She was about to argue with him, but I cut her off.

"Euthanasia is such a huge problem all over the world. Close family and friends are being prosecuted for assisting in helping a loved one end their life in dignity. It should be the patients choice whether they wish to continue going through pain and suffering. I believe it should be an option, a person who is suffering from such extreme pain should be allowed to decide whether to live or die, and it is their own body. Should we not give them that last dignity, to decide what happens to their own body, since they cannot stop the absolute pain and misery?

"I do have enormous sympathy for people in genuine pain who want to take their own life. However the negative aspect is we cannot really know whether this was done with love and mercy for the sufferer or for some other ulterior motive. There is no way of preventing abuse of euthanasia, let alone the blame and suspicion that goes along with it. There will always be some people who want to kill a sick person either for financial gain or just to have a burden out of their own life. However, I must say that personally I would not choose to leave this world before my time, not if I was in pain, I will die one day, so I would like to live for as long as I can. Although I would be in intolerable pain, I would still be around the people I love most."

The room was silent. I swear I could hear the crickets.

"Whoa." Bella blurted out. Her eyes wide open. I think I impressed them. Chief Swan looked upset that I answered the question and impressed his daughter.

"What's your method of contraception?" He sneered.

I was glad I wasn't drinking or eating anything at that point.

"Don't answer that!" Bella yelled and hid her face with her hands. Yep I wasn't going to answer that question.

"Do you have a problem with my questions, Bella?" he coly asked his daughter.

"I just think that Edward needs time to eat, instead of being bombarded with question on ethics and..." she was trying to find the right word.

"Personal choice?" I asked her. It seemed right.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders, obviously feeling awkward.

"So what questions can I ask Edmund?" Chief Swan asked her.

"You can ask _Edward _about…ummm…" Bella was struggling to find a topic.

"How about hobbies?" Chief Swan asked Bella.

"Yes. That's a safe topic." Bella smiled thinking it was a safe topic. Both Bella and Chief Swan looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Umm... Sports, cars and-"

"What car do you have?" Chief Swan interrupted.

"A-"

"Well let me guess…Volvo S60 R and an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," he interrupted again.

"That's correct, Chief Swan." I smiled. Maybe he was a fan of cars. I can still get on his good side.

"Volvo: 467 SHD and Aston Martin: 935 HYT," he stated my number plates. Okay I was starting to get nervous.

"Umm…" I stammered. What was I supposed to say? And how did he know all this stuff.

"You have 3 speeding tickets for the Volvo and 7 for the Aston Martin. That's ten tickets for speeding in total for the past two years. My question is, with no job how are you paying for all these tickets?" He glared at me.

"You looked at his records!" Bella screeched at her father.

"I had to check him out. Make sure he wasn't some maniac," he explained to his daughter.

"And?" She eyed him

"He drives like one!" He exclaimed to her.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked him. I'm sure I had rights or something. Chief Swan swung his head so fast towards me I thought it was going to fall off.

"Not as illegal as running a red light. Twice." He glared back at me. Crap! I'm going to prison. Dammit I had to get close to the Chief's daughter. Wait! I'm not her real boyfriend.

"Dad! You said you'd be good," she whined.

"Fine. I'm just saying. If you want to be with Evel Knievel." He gestured his hand towards me.

"I'm not Linda Knievel, Dad!" she shrieked.

"Really? You sure could have fooled me with that motorcycle stunt." He rolled his eyes.

"Not this again. It's been two years!" she yelled at her father, rolling her eyes and waving her hands.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" I asked her. Bella didn't seem to be the one to be riding motorcycle.

"Jake taught her," Chief Swan told me and then froze.

Silence filled the room again. But this wasn't the same silence that I had notice before. It was different.

I watched Chief Swan face change through so many motions as he looked at his daughter.

Shock.

Regret.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Hurt.

Annoyance.

And… something else that I couldn't figure out.

I turned my head and I was quite sure that my face was also changing to different shades of emotion as I saw Bella.

It was like she was in another world. I watched as she started into nothing. Like we weren't even there. Like she wasn't even there.

I knew what she was thinking. My guess? The BFG.

It was like the tension in the room was slowing killing everyone. Like some toxic gas. And yet, Bella just… froze. Like she gave up. With no fight.

I turned back to Chief Swan and released he was looking at his daughter with a panic gaze. Like he was scared to break her.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

I had to do something. The tension was killing everyone in the room. I had to break it.

"I also play music!" I shouted to change the tension in the room.

Bella didn't even finch. However Chief Swan turned his eyes to me and let a breath out as he smiled. He was… relieved.

"Yeah? So you can read music and everything?" Chief said helping me to change the subject.

"Yes, Chief Swan." I nodded.

"What instrument do you play?" He gave a smile, but as soon as he noticed his daughter wasn't paying attention, the panic returned.

"I play the guitar, but I mostly enjoy playing the piano." I tried to ease everyone with my worthless blabber.

Chief Swan broke out a huge smile.

"Oh really? Bella always wanted to know how to play the piano. Right Bells?" he nudged Bella, who was still in her own world.

"Huh?" Bella said, once she was finally with us.

"You always wanted to know how to play the piano, right sweetheart?" He asked as if scared he might be saying something wrong. Bella was still in a haze as she muttered her next word.

"Yeah." She nodded. Chief Swan smiled.

"Well maybe Edm-" He paused and let out a breath.

"Edward here can teach you. What say Cullen?" He glared at me. But there wasn't as much of anger as there was before. Something else instead. Pleading? I was glad that he made an effort to even say my name correctly.

"Umm… Sure. I would be happy to teach you." I smiled at Bella.

"No, it's really okay," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Really, Bella. I don't mind," I told her once again.

"So it's done," Chief Swan said as he clapped his hands.

Bella was still in a haze as she stared at our plates. "I'll wash up," she mumbled as she got out of her seat. Chief Swan was at her side at once, pulling her chair out.

"You haven't finished kiddo," he whispered to her, trying to make her stay. None of us, even Bella, was finished eating. All the plates were still quite full.

"I'm not that hungry. But please, you two continue. I'll be back in a sec." she smiled at both me and her father as she left the room and went into the kitchen with her plates. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. It was like that morning I spent with her before we went to La Push.

Chief Swan sighed as he took his seat once again. He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"Soo… You know about Jake?" he asked me.

"Jacob Black. Yes," I said in a stern voice. Oh I knew him.

"I just want to make this clear. If you ever hurt her… I'll put you behind bars next time I see you in one of your cars. Got it!" he practically growled.

"Yes, sir," I said.

I thought it was kind of odd.

Why was everyone threatening me about hurting Bella when the BFG hurt her more than I could ever be possible of? Why didn't they threaten him, or even 'hurt' him? Hypocrite much.

I didn't tell Bella this, but after she left to go to the bathroom at the diner, Quil spoke to me. Actually, spoke less, warned more.

"_Stay away from Bella," h__e hissed at me the moment Bella was gone. I noticed that Leah soon followed and Black went to get a drink. _

"_Make me." I hissed back. "And you can't make Bella stay away from me either."_

"_You two don't belong together," he stated, like it was written in some book of dating law._

"_And who are you to tell us who we belong to?" I knew we weren't meant to be together. I was meant for Tanya and she was meant for me. Like Bella and Black. But I couldn't tell Quil that. It would ruin my plans.  
_

"_I'm her friend."_

"_And I'm her boyfriend." I threw back at him. _

"_Not if I can help it. She belongs with Jake."_

"_Oh yeah. Then why aren't they together?"_

"_They're going through a rough patch. But as soon as it's over, so will you be."_

"_Rough patch? Does that include him cheating on her?" I sneered. Did that include fucking my girlfriend?_

"_What?"_

_Wait. He didn't know. _

"_Oh he didn't tell you? She didn't tell you? Hmm… some friend."_

"_If you hurt her, I'll hurt you so much worse." He gritted his teeth together._

_I was surprise that no one notice our conversation. However they all seemed quite content with their own conversations. _

"_Hmm… I doubt that. Looks like Jake's fine. Must be an empty threat. If you really cared about Bella, like you say you do, I wouldn't be the person you would be threatening." I grinned back at him._

_Before he could say anything Bella was back. And she had a huge smile on her face. I didn't want to wipe that off with Quil's treat. _

Chief Swan went back to eating his food. Expect it looked like he did it out of an obligation rather than hunger.

"And I would never hurt Bella like that." I mumbled.

It was true. As if I could hurt her the way he did. It was like her hurting me like Tanya. Not possible. I just couldn't possibly hurt her. Especially after James's party. I had already done too much.

"Who want desserts?" Bella smiled, again not reaching her eyes, as she entered the room with some sort of chocolate cheesecake.

I smiled. Even I could tell that her smile was only for show, it was better than the emptiness that I had witnessed. However, it had nothing compared to her true smile.

~*~

Chief Swan and I were in the living room while Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up, even after her father begged her not to.

It was awkward. Me and Chief Swan. He was on, what I presumed to be, _his_ recliner chair, while I was on the sofa. Moments passed before he spoke again.

"Okay, let's cut the shit. Seems to me that Bella is going to spend a lot of time with you. So, tonight we're going to set some... boundaries. After much hard work, I have come up with a set of rules I think we all can live by." He leaned forward on his chair. I followed suit and also leaned in my seat.

"Number One. My daughter's name is Isabella. Her name is not "Mama", "Houchie", "Babe", "Yo Bitch", or any other name currently in the vocabulary of your age group identifying young women. With her permission, you may call her by her nickname, "Bella." If I hear any of these other terms used to refer to my sweet girl you will get an immediate response from me," he said as he held up one finger of his right hand.

"Two. I am Isabella's father. You can call me "Sir" or "Chief Swan". This is as in "Yes Sir", "No Sir", "I wouldn't think of it, Sir", and "I will remember that good advice, Chief Swan."

"Three. If you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up. If I learn that you are honking for my daughter I will come outside and twist off your honker with my bare hands."

"Four. I am aware that the so-called latest fashion trends mean that you and your friends wear your jeans several sizes too big so that that they appear to be falling off their hips and showing your underwear or that you wear jeans known as "girl pants" for boys that are so tight they contour every area of your lower extremities and also expose your underwear. Well, you and all of your friends are complete idiots. I realize that you are just following the latest trends because you aren't original in your choices so let's come to a negotiation: You may come to the door with your under clothes showing and your pants too big or too small, and I will not comment. However, to make sure that your clothes do not accidentally slide off or spontaneously explode off of your body due to being too tight during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my staple gun and fasten your jeans snugly in place to your waist.

"Five. Don't be uncomfortable if I stare at you. I am only doing it so I can cement the memory of what you look like into my mind. This, of course, is in case I have to come after you for violating one of the rules. I would hate for there to ever be a case of mistaken identity involving an innocent bystander.

"Six. When you come to my house to pick up my daughter at the door, it is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Don't even try to talk to me. Let's get this straight. I hate you. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house. That means, all I want to hear coming out of your mouth as you pick her up is the word "early".

"Seven. As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter can take however long she wants, not a word from you. No complaining while you're waiting for her. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my cruiser?

"Eight. When she does come down, keep your eyes and hands off. Do not touch my daughter in front of me as it may provoke an uncontrollable and probably overly aggressive response on my part. You may glance at her as long as your glances are from the neck up. Actually scratch that, if your wandering eyes go anywhere below eye level I will ask you to leave the premises as soon as possible, if you do not comply I will take action that I feel is necessary. I do have a gun. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will happily remove them. Permanently. Use your hands on my daughter and you'll lose them after.

"Nine. Also, be aware that I will be observing to see if Isabella opens her own car door. I open the door for my mother, Sue, my daughter, and any other woman who gets in my car. You should do the same. However, if I ever get into your car, do not open my door.

"Ten. In today's world, sexual activity among young people is becoming rather common place. Just because this is a commonality does not mean that it will be happening with my daughter. If you think that you will have opportunities to explore your sexual activity with my daughter you will find out that I will be the only type of birth control that you will need. There will be no text messaging, video chatting; late night cell phone calls either because I will be watching…everything. Safe sex is a myth. Anything you try will be hazardous to your health. I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilising a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.

"Eleven. When a woman says "No" it means "No!" However, when my Isabella says "No" it means, "If you do not immediately stop what you are doing I will tell my Daddy and very soon, when you are alone and least expect it, he will be standing behind you in the dark with a grin on his face waiting for you to turn around so you and he can have a "friendly" chat.

"Twelve. Dates must be in crowded public places. You want romance? Read a fucking book. The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, policemen, or nuns within eyesight. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka - zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies that feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games and boxing matches are okay. Old folk's homes are better.

"Thirteen. I am aware it is considered 'cool' for boys your age to want to put "hickeys" on the necks of their girlfriends. I can only guess it is done to show your friends how passionate you can get. If you ever get that passionate feeling with my daughter and have the desire to suck on her neck, please remember, a hickey on my daughter's neck only tells me that you have no concern for your well-being of your own neck.

"Fourteen. Bring my daughter back home in the same shape she left in. Drive carefully, meaning under the speed limit. Protect her from drunks and obnoxious people. Do not coax her to try drugs or alcohol. Always be ready to use your body to get between her and any objects flying in her direction. Also, I expect her clothing to come back in the same condition it left in. You should know that I would not react well if I saw even one grass stain on any portion of her clothing.

"Fifthteen. Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a pot-bellied, moustached, middle-aged, dim-witted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the allowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If I find out you're lying to me, and believe me I will, remember I have a shotgun, a shovel, and large backyard. Do not mess with me.

"Sixteen. I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. However, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

"Seventeen. Do not go to school and tell stories to your pals about my daughter, whether true or untrue. If you do, be prepared to explain to those same pals how that mouse appeared under your right eye.

"Eighteen. I know your license number, your address and I have totally control over your records. From the moment you leave with my daughter, I'll be cleaning my guns as I wait for you to bring my little girl home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit your car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, open her door and then swiftly return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside or for a goodnight kiss.

"Nineteen. Bring her home late, there's no next date. Isabella will always have a specific time in the evening when I expect her home. Take this curfew seriously because I will not be able to sleep until I know she has safely returned home. If you bring her home too late or, God forbid, the next morning, the camouflaged face looking in the window of your car will be mine.

"Twenty. If you are not afraid, you should be. My daughter is an extension of me and if you underestimate me than you are definitely underestimating her. If she says she doesn't want to date you again, don't think it's because she hasn't been sufficiently exposed to your immeasurable charm. Turn around, keep walking and never show me your face again." He sneered.

Twenty! Twenty rules.

Shit. I had heard about 8 simple rules, but he had twenty and they won't simple.

Chief Swan had written the book. Twenty Crucial Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter.

Way to go, Cullen. Out of all the girls in Forks High, you had to pick the girl with the psycho father with a gun to be your fake girlfriend. And if the father was like this, what would his off spring be like? I shuddered at the thought.

Never piss Bella off.

"Break any of these rules and I will put you in jail, Cullen. And don't go blabbing to my daughter about this. This is between us. Do you understand?" he growled.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Chief Swan grinned.

"Yes, Sir," I muttered with my eyes to the ground.

"Good."

"Oh and Cullen?" I heard him say, causing me to lift my head.

"Yes, Chief Swan?" I asked. See? I can follow the rules. It won't be hard.

I saw Chief Swan lean back, behind his chair, to get something.

"Keep your clothes to yourself instead of in my seventeen year old daughter's room." Chief Swan sneered as he threw my clothes from last night to me.

Shit. I forgot about those.

"Sir, I needed a change of clothes so Bella gave me yours and I must have forgotten to take mine." I practically wet my pants.

He has a GUN!

"Sure, you forgot," he said sarcastically.

"I'll be sure to bring them back to you, Sir," I said.

"I don't want them now," he muttered.

~*~

"I had a nice time," I told Bella as she dropped me off the front door.

After dinner and dessert, as time slowly passed Bella had turned back to her old self. However I think it was only for her Dad's sake.

"Really?" Bella quirked her brow.

"Dear God no." I looked at her like she was crazy.

After Bella came back, Chief Swan went back to hating my guts. I had missed our small moment that we had during dinner. And damn, those rules. I was scared. Before Bella came back, Chief Swan handed me a piece of paper. He told me to fill it ASAP if I wanted to spend any time with his daughter. I was too scared to open the folded paper which is now in my pea coat, which I left last night, in my arms.

"_Come on Bella. I think in my eighteen years, I've learnt about manners. It's going to fine. Parents love me._" Bella giggled, repeating my own little speech that I had given her _before_ I met her father.

Oh, if only I knew.

"Is he always like that." I whispered as I nodded my head towards the kitchen.

"No. He's a little protective." Bella smiled.

"Bella!" Chief Swan yelled from inside the house.

"A little?" I raised my brow as we heard footsteps.

"Okay. Very." Bella giggled.

Chief Swan appeared behind Bella, his shoulders back and his eyes glared into mine.

"Chief Swan." I nodded. I tried to keep my tone straight. It was like addressing a soldier.

"Cullen." Nodded back at me with the same tone. He broke his death glare with me when he heard Bella giggle.

"Subtle Dad." Bella smiled.

"What? I'm here to escort our guest." He acted innocent in front of her and turned and glared at me.

"Goodnight Bella." I smiled.

Chief Swan kept glaring at me.

Rule number eighteen. No goodnight kiss. I was okay with that.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella smiled at me apologetically.

"Goodnight Chief Swan." I smiled.

"Goodnight Edward. Keep under the speed limit. It's been raining," he said in a stern voice. Hmm… was that him being nice? I'll take it.

"Yes sir." I nodded and walked to my car in the darkness of the night. I opened the door when I heard…

"I'll find out if you didn't! Oww… Bella!" I heard Chief Swan yell and Bella stomp on his foot.

I chuckled as I got into my Volvo.

What's with her and stomping on people's foot? I chuckled at that thought.

Bella. I smiled.

~*~

I pulled up in front of my house. The lights were still on, so I assumed my parents were awake.

"Edward's back!" I heard Mum yell as I got out of the Volvo. I sighed as I step into the Spanish Inquisition. I walked to see Mum and Dad in the living room next to the fire place.

"Hey Mum," I mumbled as I was about to walk up stairs to my room.

"So how was it?" She smiled as she jumped out of her chair.

"Mum. I had dinner with my girlfriend's father." I sighed, rubbing my hands on my face. A very long night.

"Who, happens to carry a gun for a living." Dad chuckled behind his paper.

"Believe me. He is intimidating with or without his gun," I mumbleed.

Dad laughed behind his newspaper.

"Oh honey what happened?" Mum looked at me sympathetically.

"It was just an intense dinner." I chuckled.

"What did you expect? You're taking his baby girl. His going to eat you alive Edward." Dad laughed.

"Carlisle!" Mum yelled at him like he was a child. Well… sometimes he was. It was hard to distinguish who the child and who the father was.

"Okay. More supportive. Right. What did you talk about?" Dad smiled at me.

"You know the usually. My plans on the future, college, hobbies, school…" he trailed off as my parents smiled and nodded at the events of the night. I smiled remember the rest of the… events?

"Me smooching off my Dad's wealth, not having a job, my views on euthanasia, my method of contraception, number of speeding tickets I have, me running a red light and I think that's it," I said sarcastically. "Oh and he laid out twenty rules for dating his teenage daughter."

There was a moment of silence. Both my parents were opened mouthed, just staring at me. Until my mother spoke the first words.

"What is your method of contraception?" She quirked her brow, causing dad to burst out laughter.

"Mum!" I groaned as I stormed to my room.

After a few minutes, dad came in.

"How bad was it?" he asked as he walked to the foot of my bed.

"Really bad," I mumbled into a book I was reading on my bed, with my back rested on the headboard.

"Care to elaborate?"

And I told him. Everything. So what do you think my father's response was?

Laughter.

"Thanks, dad. I feel so much better." I rolled my eyes.

"Look. He's just looking out for his daughter. I mean come on. I thank the lord that I don't have that kind of pressure. Sons are so much easier." He smiled as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

And I remembered the paper Chief Swan handed me. I quickly got it out of my coat and unfolded it.

Fuck.

He was joking. He had to be joking.

I think my father saw the bewilderment look on my face and took the paper away from me.

"_Application for Permission to Date My Daughter, Isabella Swan_," he read, "Jeez, Edward. What did you get yourself into?" he laughed.

I have no idea. But whatever it was. I was terrified.

It was hard getting sleep that night. I was scared that Chief Swan would sneak in my room and cut of my manhood, while my father laughed at the end result.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it?**

**Charlie's rules can be found on the web, i just changed some rules. Sorry if that upsets people that i copied the idea. Let me say this now. I don't own anything. Edward's belief on Euthanasia are you're not trying to persuade anyone else to feel the same way or anything. Hell, i don't even know my views on the topic. This is all just fiction. The 'Dating my daughter' application can also be found on the net, however I might put Charle's version and Edward's answers on my blog. Just tell me if you want that or whatever. **

**Okay... next update??? April? How about this? I'll post a chapter once every month? Is that okay? Just tell me. **

**Let's try and get 1000 review. Come on guys. I'll send you a sneak peek :) What? Bribery isn't gonna work. Hmm... how about threats...**

**Review or else i'll put Charlie on you... LOL =)**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Over 1000 reviews... yay me!!! And i posted before April so... Yay You!!!**

**I'm sorry for not updating as fast as i used to. Busy at uni. But i did warn you in my last AN. ****This chap goes out to all of the people who reviewed and wanted me to update before April. Look i did it. Plz don't be afraid to PM or tell me that i haven't updated in ages and you want one. It actually makes me want to update sooner to please you guys. I loved your comment, it was awesome. I hope you like this chapter. A lot of you guys like the whole Charlie's rules and application. Some of you hate him and some of you are scared of him. But we all love him :) ****A lot of people were asking me to hurry with the updates... i really thought it was cool that you all love my story. Thank you all. Oh i think instead of one i'll be putting two chaps a month. That means expect two in April. BUT! I can't be certain. I will TRY to update twice a month. TRY! **

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of the adventures of Baby & Cutie Pie...**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was Monday morning and that meant a new school week. And, as planned, I was off to pick up Bella for school. However, this time I wasn't looking forward to meeting her father. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about him.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding when I saw that the police cruiser wasn't there.

Phew.

Before I could even get out of my car Bella was jogging towards me.

"Morning Cutie Pie." I smiled forgetting all about her horrific father.

"Morning… baby." She awkwardly giggled as she shook her hair to get the water out from the rain.

"Hey! Not the leather!" I practically yelled at her. Bella immediately dropped her hands out of her hair and sat up straight. As if she was a child getting scolded at her teacher.

Shit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Bella whispered.

Yep. Ass. But it was leather.

"It's okay. Just… don't do it again," I told her, achieving a head nod from Bella. What? It's my Volvo; I personally spend hours on it to get that shine.

Within minutes we at the school parking lot.

Time to be a boyfriend.

I know that we started pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend last week, but this was on a new and higher level. Confused?

Well, to the students of Forks High, Bella and I have been 'dating' for a week. Which is like seven months in high school time. Another point... I've kissed her. And three people from this school were witness to it. Leah. Seth and.... BFG. Hopefully he blabbed the gossip to Tanya.

As I opened Bella's door I thought about the day's plan and what we should achieve. I was planning to wrap my arm around her shoulders, like I always do. Girls liked that. However, Bella had other plans. As I was about to lift my right arm, Bella grabbed my right hand with her left hand.

Huh?

And apparently my expression was written all over my face because Bella answered my unasked question.

"Another item on the list," Bella whispered. "Holding hands."

Hmm... So this was holding hands.

It was kind of awkward. I felt like I was six and walking with my buddy so I wouldn't get lost. But, if this is what Tanya needs to see to get jealous… bring it on.

As we walked through the halls of school, I smiled listening to the voices and whispers of my peers.

"_Oh my God. They're still together?"_

"_Shit. Must be serious…" _

"_I heard he left Tanya for her…" _

"_Tanya got dumped bad."_

"_Oh my God. The freak looks fucking hot-"_

"_Shhhh... Her names Bella. Don't mess with her. She's Edward's."_

"_They're so hot right now."_

"_I heard Edward and her are, like, totally strong and everything." _

"_Yeah? Well I heard they totally dry humped each other at a concert... or something."_

"_OMG. They're holding hands. Bitch."_

"_What does he see in her?"_

I smiled.

Bring it on.

~*~

The whispers continued and I loved it. I once again held Bella's hand as I led her to the cafeteria. I saw the gang sitting at their table. Including the BFG. Bastard's going down. Instead of getting our trays I went straight to Bella's table. Confusing her.

She looked so cute when she was all confused.

Ahh... the nicknames. That was another thing I had to achieve today.

Yes, I had a nickname for Bella. Cutie Pie. She asked me to come up a lovie dovie nickname for her and after several failures of mine, she laughed. And in that moment I had thought she looked adorable. Cute.

And that's how I came up with Cutie Pie.

Leah was glaring at me as I walked Bella to her chair, pulling it out for her. I leant down to her ear as soon as she was seated to whisper to her.

"You relax. I'll bring lunch for my... Cutie Pie." I smiled. It was still odd calling her a nickname which was so… nauseating. I mean, I'm Edward Cullen. I don't do nicknames. However, here we were. Baby and Cutie Pie.

And then, out of nowhere, I had this impulse. I pecked her on the check before leaving. I caught Bella's intake of breath and saw her blush as I chuckled on my way to the line.

My grin got bigger as I heard more whispers.

"_Awww... T__hey look so cute."_

"_He's such a dream."_

"_Why don't you ever get my lunch for me?"_

I remember once being that guy that the girl was yelling at. I grinned at my progress. I quickly filled mine and Bella's tray with the food and went to give my 'Cutie Pie' her lunch.

I knew she hated that name.

"Here you go." I smiled as I gave Bella her tray and a quick little peck on the other cheek, causing her to blush again.

"That's it," groaned Leah.

"What?" I asked her as I took my seat next to Bella.

"Listen here Mr. President," Leah hissed as she pointed her finger at me. "I have graciously given you a seat at _my_ table so the least you can do is follow my rules."

"What rules?" I quirked my brow.

"First of all. No lovie dovie at this table."

"Leah-" Bella started.

"No! I caught you sticking your tongue down his throat and rubbing your sweaty body against him. I don't want a repeat!" Leah practically yelled. And soon the whole school was listening.

Next thing I knew, I heard a slam from my old table. Black threw his tray across the table, causing Tanya to start yelling at him. We weren't far from their table, so I could hear what she was saying clearly. But it wasn't anything nice. As Tanya continued to yell at Black, Leah spoke.

"How was that?" She smiled.

Huh?

I turned to see Bella trying to hide her smile as she blushed. Bella again answered my unasked question.

"It was my way of saying thank you for last night. You made Jake jealous, I make Tanya jealous," Bella whispered in my ear and then turned her head to my old table.

I followed her gaze.

Tanya was still fighting with Black and then she pushed her chair out and stormed off. Black stood up and left as well. But in the opposite direction from Tanya.

I looked over to Bella, who was smiling at me. And I smiled back.

"But seriously. Don't do your whole chick flick in front of me," Leah continued to boss.

Both Bella and I smiled at Leah, thanking her. I realised that it meant she knew about our real relationship, but it didn't matter. I had always known that she knew. I mean come on; I did think she was Bella at first.

How far have we come since that day?

"Hey! Don't think I did it for you, Mr. President. And don't think I want to be in this fucked up flick," Leah whispered.

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

"Cause I hate Marilyn Monroe and that bastard. I did it to piss them off. Not to help you," Leah huffed.

"Thank you, Leah." Bella smiled.

"Whatever," she muttered as she continued eating her French fries.

~*~

"That was cool- what Leah did," I told Bella as she put her books in her locker. I was leaning my back on the locker next to hers as I watched people whisper and stare at us.

This plan was genius.

"Yeah. She says it was to piss them off, but the reason she's pissed at them is because she thinks they've done an injustice to me. So really she did it for me. But she'll never admit that," Bella said as she took books out of her bag.

"What's her story anyway? Why so... feminist?" I asked Bella.

"Not my story to tell." Bella sighed as she closed her locker and turned to me. "Please Edward. Could you do me a favour?" Bella whispered.

"What?" I lifted myself of the lockers.

"Try to be... nice to her. I know she comes off strong but she is nice. And I really want you two to get along." Bella smiled.

I was about to decline, telling Bella how impossible it was to befriend a man-hater like Leah, who still hadn't stopped calling me 'Mr. President'. But then I remembered what Bella had done for me. She had befriended my friends, even James. And I couldn't do it for her?

Just as I was about to answer her, I saw Lauren Mallory taking glances at us as she pretending to fiddle with items in her locker. What was she doing? Spying on us?

I smiled at that thought. Lauren was on the cheerleading squad which meant a pawn of Tanya's. Which means whatever she sees or hears will go straight to Tanya.

Excellent.

I looked back to Bella, seeing her eye me and then turn her face to catch Lauren looking at us. When Lauren saw Bella catching her, she quickly went back to fiddling with her locker. Bella looked back at me with a questioning gaze.

I grinned at her.

"Sure, Bella. Whatever makes you happy, Cutie Pie." I smiled at her as I put on my fake boyfriend voice.

Bella was quick. She got what was going on. And I was thankful for that.

"Thank you, Baby. You know how much this means to me," Bella gushed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anything for you my Cutie Pie," I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella's small waist and nuzzled my face in her hair. "Great job. She's taking the bait," I whispered in Bella's hair.

"Awww... Baby," Bella gushed. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started giggling.

Crap.

It was over. Lauren will catch on and tell Tanya that it was all fake. Fuck Bella. Why did she screw this up? We were so close.

I was about to give up until Bella spoke again.

"Edward!" she squealed and continued giggling. "Stop! Someone will see, Baby." She giggled.

Oh. My. God.

And that was the moment I realised that Bella was a genius.

She was making Lauren think that I was saying and doing... 'naughty' things do her to hide her giggle like a school girl, which even if I do say so myself, was brilliant.

"No," I groaned as I pulled Bella closer.

"Baby. We have to get to class." Bella continued to giggle.

"No, Cutie Pie. I don't want to leave you," I moaned as I nuzzled into Bella's neck.

"Edward. That tickles," Bella whispered, telling me that she was really ticklish and that it wasn't part of the act. Well, that didn't mean it couldn't be.

"Really? My Cutie Pie is ticklish!" I said loudly into Bella's neck, enough for Lauren to here. I brought my fingers to her waist and started tickling her.

"AH! Edward! Stop!" Bella yelled. And she wasn't acting. This was the real Bella. I started laughing. Bella tried to pull away my I pulled her back and tickled under her arms.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as tears came down her cheeks. "Edward. Stop. Lauren's not here," Bella said in pants.

Huh? Lauren?

Oh. Right. Lauren.

I looked over to Lauren's locker and true to Bella's word she wasn't there. Before I could look back, Bella stomped on my foot.

"Ahh! Bella!" I winced as I started hopping on one foot.

"That's for nearly making me pee my pants," Bella huffed and crossed her arms. Her face was all flushed.

"Awww... you're so cute when you're all angry." I chuckled.

Bella's anger only grew as she shoved me with both her palms and stomped away.

"I'm going to class!" Bella yelled as she walked to her economics class.

"Bye my Cutie Pie!" I yelled and laughed as I saw her get frustrated all over again as she stalked away.

She hated me calling her cute. But I loved to. Because whenever I did, she got even cuter.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I never thought I'd ever see it with my own two eyes. Maybe in 2012, when the world was going to end, not that I believed that stuff, but no maybe it was true. After seeing what unfolded in front of my eyes... the world was surely going to end. Maybe they had gotten the dates wrong. Maybe it was 2010. Maybe... it was today.

"So let me get this straight. Batman wasn't bitten by a bat," Leah stated as she continued to chew on her burger at our table.

"Right." Edward nodded his head.

Yep. The world was about to end. Leah and Edward had been having a conversation for the past ten minutes. Leah and 'The President' had been having a conversation for the past ten minutes. Leah and a _male_ had been having a conversation for the past ten minutes.

No violence.

No bloodshed.

No anger.

An actual conversation.

Hmmm... I wonder if Charlie built an underground bomb shed in the backyard…

"So where does he get his powers?" Leah asked.

"He doesn't have powers," Edward explained for the millionth time.

"Then how can he fight crime?" Leah challenged him as she crossed her arms.

Dear God. This has been going for the past ten minutes. Leah believed that batman was bitten by a super-bat, which therefore gave him the super powers of a bat. Edward has been trying to explain to her that she was wrong. Very brave move for Edward. Very brave.

"Okay. For the last time. He's a millionaire and has all this high-tech weaponry. He has a fear of bats and wants his enemies to fear what he fears. Therefore... Batman." Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sure he was bitten by a super-bat," she debated.

"No. He was a millionaire," Edward groaned.

"Well that doesn't make sense. So what? Is, like, Trump your saviour? How can he be a super hero if he isn't super?"

"He is super. He has the gadgets!" Edward stressed.

"That's Inspector Gadget." Leah smiled in victory.

"I give up," Edward mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Edward spotted something and brightened up.

"Jazz!" Edward called over.

Alice and Jasper had come in, caring their trays. I hadn't spoken to them since the last Monday. I was glad that it was them- or at least not another member of the cold table. Alice was probably the only nice one. Jasper, I don't know. He was quiet, but seemed nice.

Jasper and Alice walked over. Well, Jasper walked, Alice skipped. She had the biggest smile.

"Hey guys!" Alice sang as Jasper gave a simple wave.

Leah rolled her eyes and payed more attention on her fries. I smiled and waved back.

"Hey," Edward gave a quick hello to Alice and turned his head to Jasper.

"Who is batman?" Edward questioned Jasper.

"Umm... Bale?" Jasper shrugged he shoulders.

"Not the actor. I mean, how does he become batman?" Edward gave Leah a smirk of his victory.

"Dude. I don't know. I'm not a comic geek." Jasper cringed causing Edward to glare at him.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"HA!"

Edward. Comic geek. Too funny.

Edward now moved his glare to me. I tried to stop my laughter by putting my hand in front of my mouth. It didn't work.

"Wasn't he bitten by a bat?" Alice questioned.

"Ah ha!" Leah smiled as she pointed to Edward, who was pulling his hair out.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice held her hand out to Leah.

Oh no.

Leah just stared at the hand until I kicked her foot under the table. She glared at me and I glared back.

_Be nice._ I glared.

"Hello Alice," Leah mumbled.

That was the best I would get.

"ALICE!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned my head to see who it was.

Ahh... Ruler of all that is evil... Rosalie Hale.

She was glaring at Alice and gestured for Alice to sit next to her.

"Got to go. Nice meeting you," Alice sang and skipped off.

After both Alice and Jasper were far gone, Leah spoke.

"See! I was right! You're wrong!" Leah shouted at Edward with a smug smile.

"Am not," he softly growled to himself.

The bell rang and Leah and I said our goodbyes. She gave Edward the 'I told you so' and left.

As I got up to empty my tray I saw in the corner of my eye Alice and Rosalie fighting. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell it wasn't about the weather. Alice had her hands on her tiny hips, trying to look strong against Rosalie Hale, who pretty much had steam coming from her ears as she swung her arms around. Rosalie caught me watching and glared at me, I quickly walked back to Edward who was still stressed about being defeated by Leah.

Edward walked me to my English class, still upset about the Batman thing. He held my hand and carried my books as we walked down.

"Pick you up in front of the class," Edward muttered as he looked down at his feet.

I couldn't keep it any longer.

"Peter Parker was bitten by the spider causing him to become... spider man. Leah's confused between the two," I confessed.

Yep. I knew all along.

Edward shot his head up.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you make me spend all lunch explaining it to her? Why didn't you correct Leah?" Edward rushed his questions, looking ever so confused.

The answer was simple.

"'Cause Leah scares me," I told him like he asked me the stupidest question, causing him to sigh.

I leant in and whispered in his ear.

"And it was hilarious watching you go all frustrated comic geek on her." I giggled and walked into my class.

"I'm not a comic geek!" I heard Edward huff outside of the classroom, causing everyone to eye him as I sat in my seat.

"Hey!" I heard someone hiss behind me.

Great. And I thought there would be no 'freak time' today. I tried to ignore it, but someone kept tapping my shoulder.

I slowly turned in my seat to face Jessica Stanley.

"Is it true that you and Edward are dating?" she whispered.

"That's none of your business," I whispered back and turned to face the front of the classroom. It really wasn't. I knew Edward said I could tell people or whatever, but still Jessica was the last person I wanted to tell.

"See. Told you it wasn't true," I heard Jessica whisper. Shame Jessica doesn't know how to whisper and it just seemed like her normal volume.

"Hmm. Maybe she's a rebound," Lauren _actually _whispered, but again I could hear.

"Yeah. I give it another week," Jessica blabbed.

"But you should have seen them at the lockers."

"Whatever. Cullen probably needs ass. But why her?" Jessica huffed.

I had to listen to their meaningless chatter for the whole class. Finally when the bell rang I couldn't handle it anymore. I sprang out of my chair and turned around to stare at those wannabes.

"But, for your information... yes; Edward and I are dating," I snarled and turned to pick up my books. I still felt like that wasn't enough. I didn't feel satisfied. So after I picked up my books I turned once more to their stunned faces.

"And he is a great kisser." I smiled as I turned to walk away, however due to my clumsiness I walked into someone causing me to fall back. But someone caught my arms and brought me to my feet.

At that moment I realised that I had the worst luck.

"Wow, Isabella. Looks like Edward's kisses have caused you to forget how to walk straight." Lauren laughed as she walked past us. The hands on my forearms tightened.

"Yeah. Must be one hell of a kisser." Jessica joined in as the both left the classroom.

Leaving only us two.

"Great kisser, huh?" he finally said.

I tried to break loose from his grip.

"So was it his kiss or your own clumsiness that cause you to bump into me?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Umm," I was speechless. "Let go, Jake," I finally said.

As if he wasn't aware that he was still holding me, he blinked twice and then looked at where his hands where. When realisation came crashing down he finally let go.

I wished he had told me that I was his and that Edward Cullen had no right to kiss me. Alas, he didn't.

"You didn't answer me-" Jake was cut off

"Cutie Pie! There you are. I was so worried." Edward exhaled as he pushed past Jake and came around to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, which is the human male equivalent of a dog peeing on his territory.

Jake glared at Edward's arm around me.

"Hey. You're… Quil's friend, right? At the concert and the diner. Jack, isn't it?" Edward acted innocent as his fingers played with my hair.

"Jake. However, that's what my friends call me. My name is Jacob Black."

Edward put is hand out to shake Jake's, which Jake did.

"Hello, Jacob Black." Edward grinned. I notice Edward called him Jacob instead of Jake, indicating they were not friends.

"Edward Cullen," Jake growled.

"Well if you excuse me, it's getting late and I need to take Bella home." Edward smiled as he let go of Jake's hand and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the door.

When we were in the Volvo again, Edward spoke.

"Have I mentioned how much fun I'm having?" He gave me crooked grin which would have taken my breath away, if I wasn't in love with the boy who was left behind.

However, when Edward chuckled, it really did take my breath away.

~*~

The next day, as soon as I was out of my class, Edward pulled me all the way to the cafeteria. He finally stopped when we were facing Leah.

"Bella agrees with me. Batman _is _a millionaire and was _not_ bitten." Edward smiled as he pushed me to stand in front of him. Leah eyed me.

"Bella?" she cooed.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." I acted dumb, causing Edward only to growl. Hey, Leah is one crazy girl and I did not want to get on her bad side.

And it was fun making Edward all frustrated.

While Edward went to get my lunch, which he surprisingly did regularly now, Leah spoke again.

"Is he right?" Leah whispered as she leaned across the small table.

I turned my head to see Edward scratching his head while decide what dessert we wanted. He was still frustrated.

"Yes. He's right." I shyly smiled. He was right.

"Shit. Well don't tell him I know," Leah huffed and went back to her food.

"Okay, so they had chocolate or strawberry cupcakes and I didn't know what to get you, so… I got both," Edward said as he walked to the table and sat in his chair handing my tray to me.

Mmmm chocolate cupcake.

"Ohhh… Choc cupcake. Mine." Leah pinched my cupcake and started eating it.

Both Edward and I glared at her.

"What?" she said with her mouth full of my cupcake.

"Well. Strawberry it is." I sighed as I looked at the cupcake. I was in the mood for chocolate cupcake.

Suddenly another hand snatched my strawberry and before I could even scowl at the criminal, my strawberry cupcake was replaced with a chocolate one. Bigger than the last one.

"Here. Have mine," said Edward.

I just gaped at Edward as he started eating his lunch. Edward Cullen had just given me his cupcake and took a very feminine one instead. Before I could manage to say anything I was cut off.

"OMG. That's so sweet, Edward!" someone squealed.

I turned my head and looked up to see Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" Alice practically yelled in enthusiasm.

"Hey Alice," I greeted Alice as Edward greeted Jasper. Both of them had their trays in hand. Alice had this huge goofy smile and sparkling eyes as she looked between me and Edward.

"OMG! I can't believe Edward gave you his-" Alice was saying as she placed her tray on our table.

"Did we say you can sit here?" snarled Leah from out of the corner, glaring at both Jasper and Alice.

"Leah!" I hissed as Edward growled at her.

"What?" Leah simply rolled her eyes at me. Alice so far has only been nice to me. She didn't need this.

"I apologize. It was rude of us," muttered Alice as she lifted her tray and motioned to Jasper to move to another table; however Jasper wasn't moving as he glared at Leah.

"Jasper, don't worry about it," whispered Alice so faintly that I could just hear.

"Guys wait," Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry about Leah, she's just like that. Always," I said as I grabbed Alice's wrist.

"I'm right here you know?" Leah huffed.

"Ignore her," Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Awww… that's so cute." Smiled Alice once again as she took a seat at our table, followed by Jasper.

"Well you have obviously met Leah. Leah this Alice and Jasper," Edward introduced everyone.

It's funny.

Two months ago, this table was occupied by me, Jake and Leah. A month ago, Leah and I. About a fortnight ago I was dining with Edward. A week ago I was trapped with the Cold Ones. And now, I'm back at the same table. That has lost a friend, yet gained three more. And somewhere else in the cafeteria a table has gained one member but lost three. I would have never in my wildest imagination have thought two months ago that I'd be sitting with these four people at the same time, in the same room and at the same table.

Life is funny.

"Not that I'm not glad you're sitting here, but won't the others get mad?" asked Edward.

Both Jasper and Alice looked at each other.

"Let's just say, it wasn't the same with you guys not around." Jasper smiled and Alice sighed.

And that was it. There was no more conversation on that matter.

From what I got was that they had to choose. Either them or us. And they choose us.

No one had ever chosen me.

~*~

Jasper and Alice had permanent seats at our table, which Leah wasn't at all happy with. Leah had not spoken a word since they had come to our table and I was on a mission to stop that.

Jeez, remember the good old times when the only mission in my life was to find a pair of socks in the morning. Now? Mission to get Jake, mission to get Edward his Tanya, mission to look like a couple, mission to get Leah and Alice on good terms… Mission to _still_ find a pair of socks, I thought to myself as I looked at my feet, knowing I had two different socks on. But, thankfully, my jeans covered my error.

It was odd. Even with Leah's rude behaviour, Alice didn't notice. She was still so kind to her. I really started to like Alice. And I wanted her to be treated right. I know she would have done the same to me.

"Can you please try to be nice?" I begged Leah as we waited for Edward, Jasper, who were in the line and Alice, who was at practice.

"Mum has always told me: if you got nothing to say, don't say it at all."

"Come on, Leah. I'm sure when you get to know Alice you'll find out you have things in common," I tried to persuade her.

"Like breathing?" Leah answered back, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Ha ha, very mature," I said in a mono tone.

"What do I even talk to her about? Huh? If she can show me how to twirl my hair around my finger and look vacant? Huh? Why do care about her so much? She one of the Cold O-"

"Alice helped me a lot, okay? She's nice and she's not one of them. If we judge her for how she dresses, looks like, how much money her dad has and who she hangs around, how are we any different from them?" I moved my head in the Cold One's direction.

Leah couldn't respond as Jasper and Edward came to seat down. They were talking about some assignment for History.

After a while Alice came with her tray.

"Ugh! I hate it when the trays are wet," she groaned as she put her tray down and took a seat.

"Sorry, Princess. This ain't no Ritz," Leah commented, which was received with a kick from me to her shin, under the table.

"Ow," she cursed.

Thankfully, everyone except Alice heard. I saw Jasper glare at Leah.

After a moment, when we all were having our dessert, Alice spoke again.

"Ugh! I hate it when the pudding has skin," Alice squealed as she peeled the skin off.

"Ugh! Me too," Leah groaned as she started poking at skin.

Jasper, Edward and I froze. Wait a minute. Did Leah just agree with Alice Brandon? It really is 2012. Screw the Edward and Leah bonding moment. This was way more extraordinary.

It was a miracle.

"Oh my God," Leah muttered. "I just agreed with Alice Brandon... that's scary."

"I also hate it when I have a pebble in my shoe while I'm, like, doing sports or something?" Alice asked Leah if she felt the same way.

"Me too. Especially when it doesn't come out when you turn your shoe upside down. And how about when you want to watch something on TV and there's nothing on any of the channels and-"

"And when something good is on, there's like ten of them spread out through he channels at the same time," Alice finished Leah's thought.

"I know!" they both exclaimed.

"I hate it when you know you forgot something, but don't remember what," Alice said as she twirled her hair and looked vacant. Surprisingly, this didn't bother Leah.

"I hate the whole cyberspace communication. With twitter, facebook and my space."

"I know. And how everyone's like 'do you have an account?' I mean, I do have a life." Alice crinkled her nose.

"Excatly. And then they say something like it's so anti-social not to have one." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Can't they see it's anti-social to _have_ one? I mean how can you be social when you're staring at a screen for hours?"

"And never say a word to those people in reality."

"That's so true." Alice exhaled.

"You know what I hate as well. I hate all those computer viruses," Leah pointed out, taking a bit of her pudding.

"You know what, I think that the geeks at the computer shops we take them to to fix them _are _the people who create them. So it's like this whole scam."

"Oh my God. That is so true. Bloody geeks."

"Damn those geeks." Alice slammed her tiny hand on the table.

"Hey!" I whined. I'm sitting right here. I heard Edward chuckle. Meanie.

"Bella you're not a geek," Alice comforted me. Well at least one person thinks so.

"Yeah, that's more in Comic Guy's alley," Leah said, pointing to Edward.

"Hey!" Edward cried. Jasper and I laughed.

"We're going to be such good friends. Forever. I can tell," Alice gloated to Leah.

"You do realise how creepy that sounds, right?" Leah shook her head in disbelief.

"You'll get use to it." Jasper chuckled.

"You know what really drives me crazy. It's all these people talking about how great technology is, and how it saves all this time. But, what good is saved time if nobody uses it? If it just turns into more busy work. More homework," Alice groaned.

"Yes, you're so right. Like, you never hear somebody say, 'Well, you know, with the time I've saved by using Excel, I'm gonna go and hang out with the family.' I mean, you never hear that," Leah said animatedly.

"Or go to the mall!" squealed Alice.

"Or go to the mall." Leah lightly giggled and nodded her head.

Leah and Alice continue to talk about what they hated in the world and grew closer as humans.

I never knew that the love of hate could bring two people so close.

"I never thought that the love of two people's hate could actually be a basis of a beautiful relationship." Edward chuckled in my ear.

I tried to ignore that fact that the same thought was running through Edward's head as it did mine, the words just slightly different. Edward's words always came out like they were written in a textbook. So formal. So perfect.

Edward's words rang in my head. But I didn't understand why they were screaming at me. Begging for attention.

We all headed to our next classes as Leah and Alice were still blabbing to each other. Maybe we had created a monstrous force. When Edward said his goodbye and I sank into my seat, trying to care about economics, the words rang again.

_The love of two people's hate could actually be a basis of a beautiful relationship._

* * *

**AN: The application is on my blog, the answers will be answered in the story. You'll find out why. :) I have also added pictures to the gallery and videos on my website. Check it out!**

**I'm thinking of doing a interview with all of my IWYTWM Characters. Send in questions (PM or review) to your fav or least fav character. It could be from Edward to Jake. Any character you wish. Name the character and your question. If you like you can ask me questions as well. But you know... whatever. So ask away.**

**Okay so i have had soooooo many reviews asking and... complaining (But i don't see them as that, truly) that ExB are still not together. THIS IS A EDWARD & BELLA STORY! They will get over there exs and they will be together in the end. How? For that you have to wait and read. :)**

**Thank you to my Beta - Stephaniiie**

**Reviews are better than Edward giving you his chocolate cupcake... hmm... Dammit it. I want the cupcake :'(**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: YAY NEW CHAPTER!!! **

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but i just couldn't wait. The earlier i post this chap the quicker i can post the next chap. See... i too want you to get updates as much as you do. **

**This chapter goes to 1901TeamEdward1918, happy birthday on the 10****th**** of April, this is an early birthday present for you. To annamarie'sawston, who said if I update before the 18th of April she would send me a virtual edward to give me a cupcake! Soo... do i get my cupcake?**

**And a little shout out to my Beta who was really busy but still managed to help me. Thank you!**

**Cute moments between Edward and Bella, wrote this when I was in England. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Leah and I were at our table. Just the two of us. Jasper had to finish an assignment in the library, Alice had cheerleading practice and Edward had soccer practice. Leah was ranting about how Seth and Paul went through her room. Apparently she found Paul in her underwear draw. I held back my smile of amusement.

Alice soon came running in the cafeteria.

"OMG, Bella. What are you doing here?" she asked me if I was committing a huge crime.

"Umm, preventing global warming?" I mean, what else does one do in a cafeteria at lunch time? Eat?

"Do that later," Alice said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair and out of the cafeteria. "Come on. You're already missed… five minutes!" she panicked.

"What?" I asked her as she continued to drag me along.

"Come on." Alice dragged me out of the cafeteria and to the oval.

Oh, Edward has soccer practice. Forks High's Bears.

Alice continued to drag me until we reached the bleachers. I saw Edward practicing and out far I saw the cheerleaders practice.

"You should be watching your boyfriend at soccer practice right now." Alice smiled as she sat me down on the bleachers, seventh step.

"Why?" I asked; I hated sports.

"Rosalie's always there, supporting Emmett during his practice," Alice lectured me. Yep, that's what I need to hear: be more like Rosalie Hale.

"She's a cheerleader, she has to go," I shot back.

"Bella is not about whether or a cheerleader or not. It's about being supportive. And you might see Edward take his shirt off."

I blushed as Alice said her byes and ran off to join the cheerleaders.

So there I was, sitting on the bleachers with my hands in my lap. I remember the last time I was here watching Edward play soccer. I had glasses then. I smiled at that thought. So much had changed.

Edward and the other boys were doing sit ups and the coach was yelling at them. He finally whistled and gave everybody 20 minute break.

Edward got up from the ground and his eyes met mine. I couldn't help but give him a tiny smile, which he returned. Edward jogged over to the bleachers and took two steps a time, until he reached to where I was sitting. He was standing in front of me, causing me to lift my head and strain my neck.

"Hey." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Hi." I smiled weakly at him.

Edward crouched down on to the bleachers, so he was kneeling in front of me. His face was levelled with my own. "So, Cutie Pie… What brings you to this part of the train tracks?"

I rolled my eyes. He really did like calling me that ugly name. I'm not cute. "A small pixie told me to come see my Baby," I said with my best fake girlfriend attitude causing Edward to lightly chuckle. I look across the field and stop the cheerleader practicing. However, Tanya has stopped in the middle of a conversation with Victoria and was looking directly at Edward.

"Don't look now, but Tanya is watching," I whispered to him.

"Well… Let's give her money's worth." He gave me a crooked grin.

"Huh?"

"Trust me." He smiled.

And in a blink of an eye, Edward planted a quick kiss on my lips. Just a quick peck and then he was back to his previous position.

"What did I tell you about asking for permission?" I playfully scowled at him when the shock wore off. Edward chuckled as he got up and stepped over some steps until he was on the seat behind me. Edward sat directly behind me and had his legs on either side of me. He was leaning on his hands which were placed behind him.

It was kind of awkward.

Not only the closeness to him, but also his structure. He was stiff and… awkward. Like he didn't know what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I tried my best not to giggle as I looked as his bare legs in his soccer shorts.

"Umm… being lovie dovie, smitten, that boyfriend crap," he muttered confusingly.

I turned my back, so I could look at him.

"You're serious?" I raised my brow.

Edward nodded. I couldn't help it.

I laughed in his face.

He didn't know what he was doing.

"What? Chicks dig this shit," he grumbled. I covered my mouth with my hand but couldn't stop the giggling. I nodded my head to agree with Edward.

Sure Edward. Chicks dig awkward… what the hell was this-

Oh.

He was trying to… cuddle me?

This time I didn't laugh. I snorted.

Like a pig.

I quickly covered both hand and look straight at the field.

Maybe he didn't notice.

"Did you just snort?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No," I lied. "It was a cough," I mumbled.

"No it wasn't." He chuckled in my ear.

I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Awww… first the snorting and now the pinkish hue. Maybe I should have nicknamed you piglet." He chuckled.

I wanted the subject to change. Now.

Yes. The cuddling.

I looked down to see Edward's legs stretch out in front of me.

Uh uh. No good.

I quickly slapped his legs with both my hands, making Edward pop them up.

"Oww. Jeez, okay you're not a piglet," he mumbled rubbing his legs. "You know violence doesn't solve anything," he grumbled.

"Put your feet here." I patted to the space beside me on both sides of my body. Edward didn't question, he just did it.

This was less awkward. His body language now depicted some sort of desire to protect me. Like hiding me from the world.

"This is more what you were talking about. The whole boyfriend crap," I said as I waved my hand.

"Oh…" he trailed off. Suddenly his hands were waving in my face. "What do I do with these?" he asked like a lost child.

I smiled at his antics as I rolled my eyes. How hard is it to know what you should do with your hands? Whatever feels right?

But this wasn't right. This was all fake; and that was why he was confused.

"Here," I said as I grabbed his hand away from my face and weaved his fingers in my hand.

Whoa. Edward Cullen has… nice hands?

There is a sentence I thought I never would think.

His fingers were long and delicate. So soft. They were a beautiful shade of… pale. Never knew pale had a shade. It wasn't the whole zombie pale and it wasn't the whole I'm old and haven't seen daylight in 109 years. It was… I can't explain it.

The artist in me wanted to sketch them. Different angles in different shade of light.

So artistic. So structural. So… beautiful.

"Hello?" I woke up from my crazy artist fantasy by Edward's voice.

"Huh?"

"Having fun?" He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You're not so bright, are you?" Edward chuckled the words into my ear.

"You're being really mean to me today," I huffed, still not letting go of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Cutie Pie," he smiled. "You can stare at my hand as long as you want, okay?" he mocked me.

"Fine," I grumbled as I pulled Edward's hands closer to me, causing Edward to push his chest against my back.

I opened Edward's palm and started running my fingers along the lines.

Dude's got great hands. Soft, delicate, elegant. Edward did say he played the guitar and piano. Bet his hands would be great for that.

Damn, even the lines on his hands were pretty, I thought as I traced my finger along them.

I lifted my hand up and placed it next to Edward's.

They were so different.

Mine were small and stubby and Edward's were long and skinny. Even the lines were so different. I always wondered about palm reading. What would my hand tell me about my future?

"Do you ever wonder what our future is? I mean what our hands tell us," I whispered.

"You don't really believe that stuff, do you?" Edward said.

"You don't?"

Edward placed his chin on my shoulder as he gazed at our hands.

"I believe we make our futures. Not the lines on your hand or the planets in space," he whispered.

"I still would love to get my hand read," I sighed.

"Palm reading isn't about telling one about their future per say, it's more about their personality."

"Still would want it read."

"Let me see your hand," he sighed.

"Why?"

"I know palmistry," he mumbled.

What? No way!

"What? Cynical, logical Edward Cullen knows how to read palms?" I mocked him as I turned around to see his face.

"That I blame my father for." He chuckled.

I gave Edward a questionable look.

"Gives a good excuse to hold a girls hand. And sometimes you tell her bullshit about her true love being right in front of her."

I giggled.

"Edward Cullen, you player." I faked shock.

"Hate the game, not the player," he said as he traced my lines with his finger tip causing me to look back at our hands.

The first lines started at the edge of my palm just below my index finger and ran across my palm towards its outer edge. It was double line. Parallel. It curved as it run along my palm.

"This is the lifeline," Edward stated as he ran his finger up and down the line.

"Oh! So you can tell me when I'm going to die?" I asked.

Edward lightly chuckled. "People usually think that the life line tells us how long we gonna live for. But it doesn't, Bella. Actually, the life line indicates the quality of how you live your life. It also shows the amount of vitality, strength and energy you have for life."

"What does my say?"

"Hmm. Double line," Edward muttered.

"What is a double line? Is it bad?"

"No. Not really. Partner with your Soul Mate. Like you're life is surrounded by your Soul Mate. Your life is your Soul Mate. It could also mean that there is someone near you that serves as a guardian or caretaker. This could be a friend, family member or-"

"My Soul Mate," I finished his sentence.

"Yeah. It means that in you're life you will always be protected by your Soul Mate."

I liked that.

Edward than began tracing the line that began just above my life line, on the side of my palm between my thumb and index finger, and spaned out horizontally across the palm. It was a long sloping curved line.

"Than we have head line. Some people think the head line measures how intelligent they are. But it actually indicates how a person thinks. Like if they're interested in education, communicative and intellectual, creative and analytical. The headline often joins the life line at the inception," he said.

"What does it say? How does my mind work, Edward?" I asked him as I gazed at our hands.

"It's long, which means you think and give a lot of thought before taking action on anything.

True?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"See how it curves?" He traced my head line at the curve.

I nodded.

"That means you like to create and put new ideas into use. You tend to be more creative. True?"

"Yes."

"The sloping of the line means, you have a great love for music, arts and romance. I know that's true." Edward chuckled.

Shit this was all true.

Then he traced the line that was located towards the top side of my palm just below my fingers. It started below my pinkie and stopped under my middle finger. It was a long curved faint line.

"The heart line," Edward mumbled. "The heart line represents the state of human heart, both in physical and metaphorical sense. It indicates how strong and stable a person is. It also shows the emotional strength of the subject."

"Bet you mine's weak," I muttered to myself.

"The curviness represents your warm-heart. It's long which indicates that you are idealistic and extremely dependent on partner."

I could tell he was holding something back. "And?"

"Faint line means you have a sensitive nature and you can handle a certain amount of pain. Weak heart. It stops under the middle finger which means that you are consumed with the need for love."

"Bingo."

Edward chuckled.

"What? What does it say?" I asked as I continued to stare at my palm.

"It's long and curved upwards, which means that you have a pleasant, romantic nature, great warmth in our actions and that you tend to give all of yourself to love, no matter the cost."

"Double bingo." I giggled.

"So there it is. Done."

"So… I'm a dependant, warm, creative, romantic artist?" I turned my face to him.

"Does it fit you?" Edward asked.

"Yup," I giggled. "How about you? What does yours say?"

"Bella. Palm reading is stupid and rarely it's true. Like one to million." He rolled his eyes.

I ignored him, grabbed his hands and pulled them to my face.

"What was this one again?" I asked as I traced the line that started between his thumb and index finger, and spaned out horizontally across his palm.

"Head line, Cutie Pie," he smiled as he rested his chin on my shoulder once again.

"What does it mean if it's a straight deep short line?"

"It means, dear Cutie Pie, that because I have a straight and horizontal line I have a logical mind for math and value and practice clear concentrated thinking. I'm happy when things are handled and solved practically. And the deepness indicates an excellent memory. Because it's short it means I'm intelligent, intuitive and think simple and direct to the point.A head line that starts under the index finger shows an excellent and brainy mind."

"Wait! Why is your life line so faint? Is that bad?" I panicked as I traced his life line. It was faint, but long.

Edward chuckled. "No, silly." He sighed before he continued, "I've got a long line, which mean I'm going to live a good healthily, and vitality life. If the head line is more visible than that of the life line, it indicates that I'm more mentally active than physically."

"But you play sports and stuff."

"See? Bogus. That was what I was talking about. Now you get it. It's rubbish."

"Maybe it means living life," I whispered to myself, but I guess Edward heard.

"Huh?"

"Like you think too much about life and don't physically live it," I explained.

"Again, that's stupid. Of course I live life," he said as I kept staring at his hand. That was when I noticed that at the centre of Edward's palm was vertical line dividing his palm in half.

"Hey! What's this line? I don't have it. Is there something wrong with me?" I panicked as I checked his palm and mine placing them next to one another.

"No. It's a fate line. If you don't have it, it means you'll have a nice smooth life." He chuckled at my behaviour.

Me. Smooth Life? Wrong.

"What does yours say?" I asked him, forgetting about my own failures.

"It's straight and deep."

"And?"

"Inheritance, baby!" Edward laughed.

I elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"You're Baby. I'm Cutie Pie. Remember." I pointed to him then I making both of us giggle. After a moment when our giggled slowed down I thought about what he had said.

"Inheritance, huh?" I asked sweetly, making Edward raise his brow.

"_So you're planning on living off your father for the rest of your life?"_ I impersonated my father, causing Edward to howl with laughter.

"Come on, Cutie Pie. It will be fun. We can move with my parents and you'll never have to work a day in your life," he said with mischief in his voice.

"Well. I am dependant and my life does revolve around my partner," I said sarcastically as I pulled my attention back to his palm.

"Hmm… What about your heart line? Long, curved and deep?" I said as I traced the lined from his pinky to the index finger.

"Bella, its bullshit. It's not real," he tried to convince me.

"Please, Baby." I battered my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Alright, but I'm warning you it's nothing like me," he groaned.

He took a depth breath and began explaining to me. "Long and deep indicate that I have a jealous and possessive side," he muttered.

"What?" I squealed.

No way.

"I know, right?" He chuckled and continued as he stared out our hands. "And the curved line means I'm extremely romantic."

I burst out laughing.

"I'm not done. So, apparently, I'm over romantic, and have a more aggressive nature with love- I will demonstrate in aggressive ways to prove that my love."

"Huh?"

"I get pissed off if anyone challenges my love or my loved one and demonstrate it… aggressively." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Maybe it's a little bit bullshit," I giggled.

"See? I told you. Me. Romantic, possessive, jealous, aggressive in love. Never happens," Edward chuckled.

"Well mine's completely true. Maybe you're just a freak." I continued laughing at the mere idea of Edward being romantic.

"Hey!" he objected as he pinched me on my waist, making me squeal.

"Oh please Edward! I already know how much you love me. You don't have to demonstrate and prove your love to me in an aggressive nature." I howled with laughter now. I heard a growl in Edward's chest.

"Why you little-"

"CULLEN!"

Both Edward's and my head shot up hearing Coach's voice.

"Stop cuddling up and playing handzy with your woman and get your ass over here. Your twenty minute break finished ten minutes ago!" he screamed.

I blushed as everyone on the field stopped and stared at me and Edward. We didn't realise everyone was off their break.

"Fuck!" Edward hissed as he hopped up. He started jogging down the step until he stopped mid-way and turned to me. "I probably have to do laps after school."

Shit. Leah had a free period and was going home early. Great. I can walk home. Yay… not.

Deal with it Bella.

"You don't mind waiting?" he asked.

Edward wasn't ditching me. He was asking me to wait for him. I couldn't help but feel happy that Edward was changing.

"No." I smiled.

"Where do you want to meet up?" he asked.

"CULLEN!"

"Hold on. I'm coming!" Edward turned around and yelled at the coach.

Everyone's mouth opened wide as Edward continued talking to me.

"And that's what happens when you don't get laid." Edward chuckled.

I blushed at his comment. "Library?"

"Yeah. Cool. We can work on your biology assignment." He smiled.

I quirked my brow in question. How were we going to work on the JB Project in the library? Edward only chuckled.

"I mean the _actual _Biology Assignment." Edward let out a musical chuckle.

"CULLEN!" Coach looked like he was going to blow any minute now..

Edward gave a quick wave and ran to the field. As he passed the other team players they all made a 'whoo' or 'aww' sound, obviously gesturing to Edward being 'smitten'. I smiled at that thought. True to Edward's words, the coach ordered Edward to do twenty laps after school.

"OMG Bella! What the hell were you two doing that was so important that Edward stood up Coach?" Alice asked as she finished cheerleading practice and started walking with me down the bleachers.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Didn't seem like nothing with you two laughing and bickering like that. And you wouldn't stop with all the hand touching. I'm sure the whole cheerleading squad and soccer team saw."

"Oh. Edward was just reading my hand and he made fun of me for snort-"

"WAIT!" Alice screamed and stopped moving. We were just at the edge of the field.

"What?" I asked. What did I say wrong?

"Edward read your hand?" Alice asked me with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

"Like palm reading and that stuff?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Alice." I rolled my eyes.

Alice just looked at me with her mouth wide open. "EDWARD!" she screamed so high that I actually covered my ears. Alice ran to Edward and started jumping up and down. I slowly walked over to them.

"Edward, read my hand. Edward, read my hand. Edward, read my hand. Edward, read my hand." She continued bouncing. Edward looked at me and I could only shrugged and mouth 'sorry'.

"Fine." Edward sighed as Alice shoved her hand in his face.

"So? What does it say about my future?" Alice said eagerly.

I rolled my eyes. I knew now that palm reading didn't mean telling someone about their future.

"Alice, it doesn't work like tha-" I was about to explain it to Alice, but I was cut off.

"You become a very famous fashion designer," said Edward.

"Huh?" I said.

Edward looked up at me and gave me a crooked smile and winked, causing me to blush.

"Really?" Alice sang, missing Edward's smile and wink as she was looking at her hand.

"Yep. And you and Jasper get married."

"OMG!" Alice squealed.

"You two are going to be filthy rich. It says it all here. See?" Edward pointed to the middle of her palm. What was Edward Cullen up to?

"Where?" Alice started searching her hand.

"There's your mansion. There's your stable for the ponies. There's the tennis court." Edward spat into Alice's hand. "And there's your swimming pool." He chuckled as he quickly ran off.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Alice screamed as she started shaking her hand. "I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen!"

I giggled at Edward's childish behaviour. I never knew he could be like that.

"What are you giggling at?" Alice hissed at me.

"I uh… umm… err… He… I… You…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" Alice looked like a child whose candy was stolen and wanted it back.

"I'm so going to hit him after school." I nodded my head.

"Awww. Thank you, Bella." Alice was about to hug me when I stopped her.

"Maybe you should wash your hand."

"Ewwww." Alice cringed at her hand and ran off to wash it.

~*~

I was waiting in the library for Edward to show up, so we can do our _actual _biology assignment.

I started an old copy of Jane Austen's novel when...

"Jane Austen? Really?"

I looked up to see a slightly exhausted Edward. His hair was darker due to the sweat. He sat down to the chair opposite me and took out his biology book.

"What's wrong with Jane Austen?" I glared at him.

He whipped up his head and stared at me. "Don't tell me you like her or something?" he mocked me.

"She's a classic," I huffed. No one bad mouths Austen. Not even the President of Forks High.

"Jane Austen is overrated," he said simply.

I was in shock. My mouth was hanging open. Oh no he didn't.

"I can't believe you said that? And what does the President like to read?" I quirked my brow at him. I swear I saw him wince when I called him by Leah's nickname. But I ignored it.

"Non-fiction." He shrugged.

"Non-fiction? That's not a reading book." I winced.

"It's better than fiction."

"Fiction allows you to escape reality," I stated.

"What's the point in that? You're going to come back in the real world in the end. And if you don't, that just make you delusional. At least with non-fiction you're actually in the real world learning something."

"The authors of non-fiction don't have anything near to the imaginations of fiction writers," I said. I don't mind non-fiction, but fiction helps you escape while non-fiction holds you down.

"Imagination?" Edward laughed. "Austen's novels? Please. They all take place in 19th Century England, and usually revolve around the landed gentry or landed-gentry wannabes. The pompous blowhards that populate most of Ms. Austen's books all spend their time knitting, taking walks, pretending to read books, having meaningless picnics, writing too many letters about nothing, gossiping, failing attempts of matchmaking, and attending lavish parties, at which they engage in wooden dances, and wonder cluelessly why the person they "truly love" is boogying with someone else.

"Yawn! Come one. Austen's heroines spend all their time pathetically pining away for the haughty gentlemen they profess to love, men who are usually spoiled, affluent, and too dense to know that these whining, pouting women have schoolgirl crushes on them. Eventually, wild guess, these idiotic men, all of whom have excellent postures and charms, see the light shining blindingly in their eyes, and they all somehow blunder into making the romantic connection. Surprise, surprise! Didn't see that coming. And then in the end they get married and have sex with their underwear on."

"I… I… You. I can't believe you said that. Austen is so much more than that!" I practically yelled. "She is the epitome of her kind. In a world where it was predicted that a girl should follow her parents' wishes and marry a fugly guy for his wealth, Austen found her own path. She wrote novels while her parents wanted her to settle! And look, now she's one of the best known writers! She followed the dream, even after everyone thought she couldn't do it. It's not about the walking or knitting or the gossiping! It's what they talk about! The dancing is a means of courting someone! It's the most beautiful way to see a relationship form! The men ain't idiotic! They are true gentlemen in the way they move and the language they use! It gives that one hope that maybe there is a happy ending after all the hurt and confusion! That he'll realise that he was a stupid head and write an awesome letter, because one beautiful letter can say what a thousand words can't!" I screamed almost forgetting that I was talking about Austen.

"Miss Swan. Didn't I make this clear the last time. No yelling in the library. Out." It was Ms. Mary, the librarian... again. Shit.

Edward cracked up laughing.

"Mr. Cullen you too. Out. Both of you are banned for a week" Me and Edward groan.

And once again I had been kicked out of and banned from stepping in the library for a week. Edward and I decided to just go home and forget about the biology project. As we were walking the halls I started up the conversation.

"What books do you enjoy? Huh?" I grumbled.

"Write now I'm reading _The Rest is Noise_ by Alex Ross." Smiled Edward.

"I've never heard of it." I smiled back.

"What?" He was shocked. Ha ha, take that, Cullen. "_The Rest is Noise_, illustrates why twentieth-century composers felt compelled to create a famously bewildering variety of sounds, from the purest beauty to the purest noise. It enlightens of a remarkable array of maverick personalities who resisted the cult of the classical past, struggled against the indifference of a wide public, and defied the will of dictators. Whether they have charmed audiences with sweet sounds or battered them with dissonance, composers have always been exuberantly of the present, defying the stereotype of classical music as a dying art.

"The narrative goes from Vienna before the First World War to Paris in the twenties, from Hitler's Germany and Stalin's Russia to downtown New York in the sixties and seventies. It follows the rise of mass culture and mass politics, of dramatic new technologies, of hot and cold wars, of experiments, revolutions, riots, and friendships forged and broken. The end result is not so much a history of twentieth-century music as a history of the twentieth century through its music," Edward ranted off as we walked to the parking lot.

I simply blinked twice.

"I lost you at 'illustrates'," I said. "Wait. You like classical music?" I gaped at him.

I never saw Edward as a fan of classical music. I mean, in his car had all these pop songs. I'm not a really huge fan of classical music, I mean sure it sounds nice and all but I know of no composers or pieces. Growing up with Charlie has converted me into a rock chick. ACDC all the way.

"Umm… it's okay," he mumbled as if embarrassed by the statement. I was about to ask him why when he quickly spoke.

"I should get you home now," he stated as he opened the door to let me, closed the door and ran to the other side of the car, got in and started the Volvo all with great speed.

As we drove home in silence I kept staring at Edward and all the events of the past came back to me. When we were at dinner with Charlie, Edward had mentioned he played instruments and today all the events that occurred. It made me realise something.

The piano playing.

The palm reading.

The non-fiction novels.

The classical music.

_I didn't know anything about Edward Cullen. He was a complete mystery._

And for some reason, I don't know why, I wanted to crack him open.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Another Wednesday afternoon and here I am in my room, reading _The Rest is Noise_. My back was resting on the head board and my ankles were crossed. I can't believe I told Bella I was reading this book. She probably thinks I'm a geek or something. Lucky I didn't tell her this was my third time reading the book. I was half way through the second chapter, Doctor Faust. Ross was now describing the works of_Schoenberg, Debussy, and Atonality. _

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." The best thing about my parents was that they always knocked.

I saw my Mum's head pop into my room as she soon walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, followed by Dad.

"Hi Edward." My Dad smiled, which matched my Mum's.

"What are you guys up to?" I quirked my brow and closed my book. The were up to something.

"Word on the street is that you and Bella are strong," Dad said.

"Word on the street? Who says that?" I chuckled.

"What your father is trying to say is that, you and Bella seem quite… steady. Hmm. Steady. Do you kids still use that word? Or is it called something else?"

"Yes Mum. We're 'steady'." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought so. You know with you going to her house and meeting her father for dinner and you watching Hunchback of Notre Dame with her-"

"Wait. You watched a Disney flick." Dad snorted. "Haven't I taught you anything? Scary movies; that's where the gold lies."

"Is that why you took me to watch _The Shining_ for your first date?" Mum gave him a glare.

"You know, Edward, your mother and I really haven't had the chance to really get to know Bella. Why don't you invite her over for dinner?" Dad quickly changed the subject.

Wait! What? Dinner?

"Yes!" Mum squealed, forgetting all about Dad's confession.

"Edward, let's pick a night for Bella to come over. How's Friday?" Mum smiled.

No. No way in hell. Bella isn't coming over for dinner.

"Sorry, no good. It's the day after Thursday," I mumbled as I re-opened my book.

"Well, how about Saturday, then?" Dad asked.

"I'll be gearing up for Sunday,"

"Sunday it is!" My Mum squealed as she hurried out of my room.

I let out a sigh and threw my book off my bed.

"Edward, is there some reason you don't want to invite Bella over?" Dad asked.

"Oh my so much to do. Maybe we can have a theme event. Oh invite the Brandons. I haven't seen Alice in such a long time. Sweet girl. Oh fudge, what should I make. So much to do. I have to get her a gift. Mmm… Italy would be a great theme and it would be great to cook Italian food. Does she like Italian, Edward? Of course she does. Hername _is _Bella. Such a lovely name. Carlisle! We need to get new China for Edward's girlfriend!"

I gave Dad the 'see' look as my mother continued to chat with herself from outside my door.

"You're worried about your mother's behaviour." He lightly chuckled.

"Not just Mum's."

"Me? What do I do?"

"Last night you told me about a patient of yours who had a wood chip in his foot. And you had to take it out."

"Yeah. So?"

"And that when you cut his foot, puss went in your face."

"Yeah?"

"I was eating." I glared at him. "Look, I understand you guys..."

"Really?" Dad was actually surprised.

"…but it might be a little off-putting to someone who's not, um, blood related to us. They might not appreciate our, um, energetic reactions to certain… stimuli," I said.

"Stimuli? What stimuli?"

"Oh, you know. Everything." I sighed.

"Edward, I'll make you a deal. I'll have a talk with your mother about her conduct. You call Bella about dinner. What do you say?" Dad sighed, conceding the point.

"Didn't our deals used to involve some sort of cash settlements?" I said as I remembered when my dad paid me to buy mum's birthday gift for him, because he forgot her birthday.

"I'll minus the medical journal stories," he smiled.

"Fine." I sighed. Dad gave me a huge smile and practically run out of my room.

"Esme, dear. I want to talk to you about Sunday night. Bella's coming over and it would mean a lot to Edward if we were both on out best behaviour..." I heard Dad's voice as he tried to explain to Mum to… lower the Esme Cullen-ness.

A let out what might have been the fiftieth sigh that evening as I switch my lamp off and went to sleep.

I had to think of a plan to keep Bella away from my parents.

* * *

**AN: Okay this chapter shows two sides of Edward... to Bella. Bella has a clear idea of Edward. He's cynical, perfect and intellectual. That's all she thinks of him. Therefore (for all of you people who want them to fall already) how can they fall in love with eachother if they don't know each other. So this is Bella getting to the the _true_ Edward Cullen, the one that even Tanya doesn't know.**

**So we have the palm reading (sensitive side), readin non fic (Bella's opinion of Edward is jerk. How can he hate Austen. Therefore in encouraging he opinion), classical music (unsuspected shock for Bella). So see we have a contrast of Edward the Bella thinks he is and the Edward, Edward is. And... they're cuddling. How cute! I just throught seeing them to on the bleaches, cuddling would be so adorable and if i was Tanya i'd feel a _little_ bit jealous... LOL. ****Please write questions in for the characters that you want to ask. It can be any character. Could be Edward or could be James. Anyone... Oh and i was wondering, would you like me to post a sneak peek on my website or only people who give a review get a sneak peek? Tell me what you would perfer.**

**Next Chapter... Dinner with the Cullens. It's only fair, Edward had to meet Charlie and now Bella has to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. To Describe it in one word... Hilarious. **

**So if you want to see it... REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: YAY new chappy!**

**Warning: Do not, i repeat, DO NOT eat or drink anything while reading this story. The following material may cause laughter and/or queasiness, you've been warned. You know who you are... Almond94. ;)

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Mum! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran downstairs; I was already late and I still had to pick up Bella. But before I could head out, I heard Mum's voice.

"Edward, your father spoke to me. We're all set for Sunday night!" she sang.

Crap.

As I drove to Bella's place I kept running scenarios in my mind. What would happen if I introduced my parents to Bella?

No.

I didn't want to suffer the embarrassment. Not again.

But what could I do?

I was so caught with thoughts that I didn't realise I had reached Bella's house or when I started heading off to school.

"Are you okay?" Bella broke my train of thought.

"Yeah. Peachy. Why?" I grumbled.

"You're doing that thing." She crinkled her brows.

"What thing?"

"You're getting creases on your forehead and you keep pulling at your hair. I mean you only pull your hair on two occasions; when you're nervous, or when you're frustrated. Giving that your forehead is getting creases, it usually means you're frustrated." She pointed to her own forehead.

What? I didn't do those things, did I? No one had ever mentioned it before.

"Yeah and what other things do I do when I'm frustrated?" I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That." She sighed as she directed her eyes to my nose.

I immediately dropped my hand. "School's been tough. Got assignments and tests," I mumbled.

"Hmm." She looked the other way.

And for a minute, just a minute, I thought that if Bella could tell when I was frustrated maybe she could tell when I was lying. But I didn't let that thought stay too long.

"If, um, I did something, um… wrong. I am sorry. Whatever I did, I didn't mean it. Honest," she whispered.

"What?" I turned my head towards her and then back to the road.

"The reason for your frustration- it's me isn't it."

"No, Bella I told you. It's school and stuff," I repeated again.

"Hmm."

"What's with the 'hmms'?" I said a little louder then needed.

"It's just hard for me to get my head around that 'Mr President' is having a rough time."

I don't know what happened to me when I heard her mock me like that. I had stopped calling her a freak and I expected her to stop calling me 'Mr. President'. I hit the break abruptly. We were at a standstill at an empty road in the middle of the forest.

"You know, I'm a person too," I hissed.

"What?" she looked confused.

"You and Leah keep calling me 'Mr President' and a 'Cold One'. Yeah, I know all things you guys call us. You think that I don't have problems and that I live in a fairyland where everything goes my way. Well it doesn't, okay? I have problems too, you know," I groaned.

"Like what?"

"Two months ago, I was with my friends and everything was great. Now? It's all fucked up. My girlfriend left. My best friend is now my second worst enemy. I'm sitting with people that hate me. So yeah. I got shit too. Everyone fucking hates me."

"I don't hate you," Bella whispered.

"But you did?"

"No." She shook her head.

"No? But you hate James and them."

"Hate is a strong word," Bella mumbled.

"I am just like them."

"No. You're not." She stared into my eyes.

"You don't know." I gave a humourless chuckle.

"Yes. I do. If you were like them you wouldn't be with me," she urged on.

"Technically, I'm not. I'm using you to get what I want." Which is something James and the rest of the group would have done.

"So am I," she whispered.

"It's not the same. I'm a… cold one." Cold.

"No you're not," Bella defended. Like I was offending her or something.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because Cold Ones are mean, selfish, ungrateful, wrathful, avaricious, slothful, proud, lustful, envious, and gluttonous." She spoke quickly.

"I'm like them, Bella."

"No you're not. Edward. You're…" She trailed off. I started finishing her sentence in my head.

'You're irresponsible.'

'You're self-centred.'

'You're clueless.'

'You're hurtful.'

Pretty much all the things Tanya had called me over the years. But I never expected Bella to say a word that no one ever said to me before.

"… Kind." She smiled.

I knew she was lying. No one ever described Edward Cullen as kind. Nice? Maybe, but not kind.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and rested the back of my head on the seat. Seconds pasted before Bella spoke again.

"February 14th, 1999." She sighed.

"Huh?" I sat up.

"Mr O'Neil had us do that stupid valentine-"

"Wait. You were in my class?" I interrupted Bella.

"Edward. You're really making it hard for me to tell you something nice about you." She smiled and I felt shit about myself all over again. Bella was in my class I never knew. How self-centred could one be?

"Yes. I was in your class. It was Valentine's Day and we had to construct paper mailboxes for all the valentine cards we were to receive."

I vaguely remembered that day.

"I swear you got a card from all the girls in the class." She giggled.

"Except one from you." I smiled back. Maybe that was why I never remembered her- because she was immune to the Cullen Charm.

"Jake," she whispered, answering my unasked question. She probably sent one to Black and he sent one to her. "I remember that everyone got at least one card. Except Angela Weber. Or as they used to call her… Blubber Weber." She looked disgusted by the nickname. "No one sent her a single card or letter. Hers was the only box that was empty. She was on the verge of tears. She left the classroom. I tried to quickly draw a pretty picture for her. But by the time I had finished and was about to walk over and place it in her mailbox, a boy placed a card in her mailbox and quickly took his seat. At first I thought he wrote something mean to her or was making her into a joke. I was about to take the card out when Angela came into the classroom with red eyes. When she saw the card in her mailbox, she practically ran to it and snatched it from the mailbox. As she read the card, her face was plastered with a huge smile as she giggled. She re-read the card over and over again. I finally got out of my seat and asked her why she was giggling. Do you remember what it said, Edward?" Bella looked into my eyes.

I had forgotten all about it. It was the 3rd grade I was about seven years old. This was before Tanya had moved to our school. Mr O'Neil wanted us to experience Valentines Day and embrace it. It didn't matter that we were seven. I had received countless card and chocolate, so to a seven year old boy, V Day rocked.

While I was eating the chocolates I got from Jessica Stanley I looked around the room and saw Blubber Weber, Angela, who kept checking her mail box to find nothing in it. Angela was known as the 'fat girl', or Blubber Weber.

I kept watching her.

She kept looking around to see if any was going to come to her. No one did. Every time someone came close she would light up, but as soon as the walked past her she would slump down in her chair. Mike Newton yelled out that he didn't want to share his chocolates because he was scared Blubber Weber would eat them all. That was when Angela ran out.

I promised I would take care of Mike later as I quickly got out the card my Mum gave me. She told me to give it to someone special, but I didn't want to. The card had a picture of a lion and that was my favourite animal. I wanted to keep it all to myself. I would have just wasted it if I had given it to someone else; I wanted the lion.

But I had forgotten all about my selfishness when I saw the tear dropping from Angela Weber's eye. I quickly wrote her name and was about to write mine when I stopped.

I didn't want her to know it was me. She'd probably think I felt sorry for her or something. I mean I didn't like her in that way; she had cooties like all other girls. I did give her a card out of sympathy and I didn't want her to develop a false romantic interest in me. So I wrote an anonymous name instead and quickly ran to her mail box and back to my seat before anyone saw me. But someone did see me. Bella.

I never saw her. Hell I didn't even know she was in my class, but she saw me. Bella Swan was probably the only person to ever see me perform an act of kindness.

"You are my Valentine. I'm not lion," Bella answered her own question with a small smile.

I broke out a smile too.

The card had been in the shape of a love heart with a cartoon lion in the middle and above the cartoon, it said, 'You are my Valentine. I'm not lion,' I laughed so hard when I first read it. Lying, Lion.

"Do you remember how you signed it?" Bella asked.

And this time I answered. "To the prettiest girl in class, from your lion." I smiled.

"Angela thought it was Ben Cheney. Did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, he had, like a lion pencil case or something and apparently he always liked her but never said anything."

Ben Cheney was the quiet kid. No one really heard him speak and when he did everyone was shocked to hear sound coming from his mouth. Some kids thought he was a mute. He spoke in a whisper. Well that was a while ago, Ben doesn't talk much now either but it's an improvement since the 3rd grade.

"Over the summer, Angela lost the weight and asked Ben if he wanted to see the 'Lion King' with her. He nodded and Angela always thought it was him."

"I never knew."

"Exactly, Edward. You did something and expected nothing in return. That is not something a Cold One would do. You're not a Cold One."

"Bella, I never knew-" I was suddenly cut off by a horn.

Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeppppppppp!

We were still at a stand still in the middle of the road and a car behind us was swearing and beeping like crazy.

"Shit!" I cursed as I sped to school. The rest of the journey was silent.

~*~

"Cullen! 20 Laps!" yelled Mr Moorhead, our gym teacher.

I was running the laps when Jasper started jogging next to me.

"Dude, what's up? You've seemed distracted all day," he said.

If it was anybody else, I might have lied. Like I lied to Bella this morning. But Jazz had this power over people. His voice just brought everyones' deep dark secrets out.

"Mum and Dad have invited Bella over for dinner," I mumbled.

"So your father actually got around to inviting Bella over for dinner," Jasper chuckled.

"I know. Some workaholic." I rolled my eyes as I kept jogging.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"I don't want them to meet each other," I boldly stated.

"What? Are you ashamed of Bella or something?" Jasper glared at me.

What?

Ashamed?

Bella?

How did he come to that conclusion?

"What? Bella? No. It's just… I know it's going to be awful," I sighed.

"Relax. Get your father started on his glory patients and the evening will be over before it begins." Jasper smiled. He had met my parents once or twice over the years.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered.

"What, that they'll embarrass you? That's what parents are for."

"It's more that he'll provide Bella with a festive night of subtle mockery-"

"Wait." He pulled me to a stand still. "So you're not scared that your parents won't approve of Bella, but you're actually scared of Bella not approving of them?"

"What's the hold up, boys? Keep moving!" shouted Mr. Morhead and we continued jogging.

"It has nothing to do with approval. It's just… they're nice, yes they can be overbearing but they don't deserve mockery. They deserve better then that..."

"Well, I don't think you're giving Bella enough credit. No one had never once said an unkind word to your parents," Jasper said.

"Oh, yeah. What about Tanya?" I gave a humourless laugh.

I remember Tanya's first reaction to my parents. I wished I had just forgotten to mention it to Tanya.

THAT'S IT!

"Bella is not Tanya. This might come to as a shock to you. But some people do find your parents charming. And Bella is most likely one of those people." Jasper gave me a smile.

"Maybe you're right, Jasper. Maybe they'll be relatively calm and Bella will feel comfortable and a good time will be had by all." I smiled and Jasper saw the 'twinkle' in my eyes as a new plan started formulating in my mind.

"You're gonna "forget" to tell Bella about this and hope the whole thing goes away," he sighed.

"Forget what?" I smiled at him as I sped up and left him behind.

~*~

I was pacing beside my car, working on someway to ignore my parents on Sunday so they couldn't ask me about Bella. Out of nowhere, Emmett came and put his large arm around my shoulder.

"So I was thinking. You're a minor, I'm a minor. Maybe we should get together Sunday night and do some minor stuff, you know, chug down some vodka and head off to a strip club?" he said in faux-casual tone

"Oh, golly, I don't know. Are you allowed to be seen with me?" I said as I removed his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said and continued pacing.

"So?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm not into in the mood to get myself flat ass drunk." I chuckled humourlessly.

"Hmm… How about some juvenile behaviour then?" A childlike grin appeared on his face.

"A little '_Mortal Kombat'_? A little fatality? Junk food from my secret stash?" He smirked.

And, this time, I let myself be persuaded.

"Ah, you're on." I grinned.

Emmett chuckled and sighed out of relief as we formed fists and bumped them in camaraderie. We moved apart, but I was grateful that we were actually moving forward.

Well, that covered Sunday. I smirked.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Come ONNN!" Charlie screamed at the T.V as the other team scored a goal.

I tried not to pay attention as I continued to read Emma.

_Ring. Ring._

"I'll get it," I said as I got off the couch and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Swan residence?" I heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Bella?" asked the lady on the other line.

"Um… yeah. I'm sorry I don't know who you-"

"Oh my dear. I have wanted to talk to you for so long. But that son of mine has kept you hidden."

Huh? Who the heck is this and what son is she talking about. Hiding me? Is he a kidnapper or something?

"I'm sorry, I still don't know-"

"Oh, how silly of me. Just chatting away like a buffoon. I'm Esme Cullen, dear. Edward's mum."

Edward's mum? Why was she calling me? How did she know my number? For Gods sake woman, stop panicking and talk so you don't look like a moron.

"Oh! Mrs. Cullen. It's lovely to hear from you." I tried my best not to sound caught off guard, but I was.

"Oh sweetie, please call me Esme."

"Um…" I trailed off.

"Silly me, I had a reason for my call and I waste your time with my babble," she giggled.

"Oh no, believe me. It's wonderful to hear from you." I think?

"Such a sweetheart. Anyway, I was wondering if you're allergic to anything?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"For dinner. Are you allergic to anything? Glucose, peanuts... anything. We're having Italian. That's okay with you, isn't. I can make something else."

"Um… I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Dinner?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That little gargoyle," I heard her mutter and then sigh.

"Well then, let me formally ask you. Bella, dear, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow at our home?"

"Huh?"

"We are dying to meet you."

"Dinner? At your house, Mrs. Cullen? I don't know-" I was cut of as Charlie took the phone out of my hands and placed it against his ear. I hadn't even realised that he had left his seat.

"Hello. This is Isabella's father… Oh, hello Mrs. Cullen… Yes… Yes… No... Yes… No, it's okay; I have plans. But thank you… Yes she'll be there, of course. What time? Yes. Okay. Good day," Charlie said as he hanged up.

"You're going to have dinner at the Cullens' tomorrow. They're making Italian." He gave me a smirk.

"What?" I squealed.

No. No. NO!

I didn't want to go to the Cullens'.

Okay let me explain why I don't want to go. The Cullens are powerful and one of the wealthiest and most prominent families in Forks, a fact that causes envy in some, like the Newtons and Stanleys, and discomfort in others, like me.

Doctor Cullen is the Chief of Medicine at the hospital. I haven't seen him since I was about seven. When I usually go to the hospital another doctor looks over me or sometimes Sue is on shift- Sue works at the hospital as a nurse. I think that's the only bonding we have outside of the house. Anyway, he's very intimidating, I think, and he's very smart.

Mrs. Cullen is on the School Board of Members, and is responsible for organizing the school's fundraising events. She also helps with other social charity and events. The Cullens are the closest thing that Forks has to High Society. So it only makes sense that with all that power and money the Cullens would be snotty, arrogant and up themselves.

Therefore, their reaction to me can only be negative. I'm a small town, middle class daughter of the Chief of Police. I'm not the smartest, not the prettiest, not popular and differently not the richest. Why on Earth would they want to socialise with me? This is going to be bad.

"You're going. It would be a nice change."

"But you hate Edward," I told Dad. He hated him, yet he wanted me to have dinner with his family. The man was strange.

"Of course. Can't stand the kid. Him with his uncombed hair and green eyes. Tosser. He's parents, however, are good people, Bella. You're going. You need to get out of here every once in a while."

What does he mean I need to get out every once in a while? I go out.

_Where?_

To school.

_Yeah, you're cool._

School is cool.

_School is cool? Seriously?_

"What about you?" I asked Dad. If I went out to dinner with Royal Family, who was going to feed him?

"I'll be at Sue's." He shrugged and walked back to the couch when half time was over.

Dinner with the Cullens. What could go wrong? What's the worst that could happen...?

Oh God! They're going to kill me, chop me into little bit and bury me in the backyard, aren't they?

_No they're not._

Really?

_Yes. They're just going to look down at you, comment on your dirty clothes and then laugh about it with their son. They're not going to do something as painless as killing._

Well… that's a good thing, right?

~*~

Apparently, Edward forgot to tell me about dinner so his mother decided she'll forget to tell him she invited me.

It was a Sunday afternoon. Charlie knew where the Cullens lived and offered to drive me there and pick me up. I seriously didn't know where Edward lived. It was odd. He and I had known each other for sometime and I still didn't know where he lived. There was so much I didn't know about him.

Then again, for a long time I just thought that he and his friends slept in coffins in a dusty castle on the hill outside of town. Now, I'm getting to know Edward. He's not cold. He just… isn't warm. When I reached his house I it was everything I imagine and more.

Of course he lived here. There was a white mansion with a huge white metal gate surrounding it, which was open. Charlie pulled into the driveway and ran across to my door to open it. I walked up the driveway and Charlie was behind me. He said he would just say his greetings to the Cullens and then leave for Sue's. It was then I realised that if Charlie's at Sue's place then he'll bump into Leah. If he bumped into Leah then she'll ask where I was. If she asked where I was, Charlie would tell her about my plans with the Cullens. Therefore causing Leah to explode.

I didn't have time for that now when I realised I was in front of the Cullens' door and then... it hit me. Like a pile of bricks.

_You're meeting Edward's parents as his girlfriend!_

Why didn't this come to me earlier? Shit what do I do? Run! No, I'll most likely fall and have to get an x-ray from Dr. Cullen. Dammit.

Maybe I could fly!

_Up, up and away, Super Bella. _

I tried to push myself off the ground. It didn't work. Damn. Stupid gravity. Who invented that shit?

Maybe I could kill myself! But how?

I started looking around the house. Nope, no electric fence, damn. Would it be too much to ask for people to have something dangerous lying around? Jeez!

Charlie knocked the door twice when I noticed a doorbell. I only had to ring that once before the door opened.

"Chief Swan!" Smiled Dr. Cullen.

He hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. Well… maybe he looked younger. He had blond hair, blue eyes and the same physical structure as Edward.

"Dr. Cullen." Smiled Dad as he shook Dr. Cullen's hand.

"Come in." He moved to the side to let me and my father in.

"No can do. I'm just dropping off Bella here." Dad looked down at me and so did Dr. Cullen.

"Hey there Bella. Haven't seen you in a long time. I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing," he chuckled and I nervously laughed.

Oh my God. I'm meeting Edward's family. I'm meeting the Royal freakin Family.

Get me out of HERE!

I only had one hope left. One escape.

I looked up and the blue sky and back down as I closed my eyes.

_Are you there, God? It's me, Isabella Swan.__ Hi! Anyway… Dear God, prove you exist and let me die right here, right now. Now!_

I opened my eyes.

Charlie and Dr. Cullen were laughing about something.

Nope. Not dead. Dammit, there is no God. And if there is one, he's a sadist.

Stupid God, with his stupid almightily-ness. Meanie head. Bet he hasn't been on a date in his life, let alone met the parents.

I bet he is a guy. Only a man could be this sadistic. If God was a guy, I bet he was watching sports or checking out a girl take a shower.

Perv.

_Did you call God a perv? _

No, I called guys pervs. So ha.

I think Dr. Cullen saw the panicked look on my face. He smiled at me.

"It's okay Bella. I promise I got no '20 simple ways to date my teenage son'," Dr. Cullen laughed.

I saw Charlie getting nervous out of the corner of my eye.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"That's your entire father's glory. Seriously, Charlie, I don't think Edward has slept a wink since you gave him the whole 'keep your hands of my daughter' speech," Dr. Cullen laughed.

I turned around to face Charlie and saw him giving Dr. Cullen the 'cut it' signal as he kept moving his hand against his neck. When Dad say me looking at him he dropped his hand immediately and acted innocent.

"Dad…" I put on my authority voice.

"Nice to meet you again Carlisle, but I have to go. Important stuff. You know, fighting crime and all. I'll pick up Bella at eight," Dad said rapidly as he started quickly running off.

"Its okay, Charlie. Edward can drop her home!" Dr. Cullen called after Charlie.

"Great!" I just heard my Dad's voice before he got in the cruiser and sped off. Of course he was glad not to be picking me up now. But when I got home…

"CARLISLE!" I heard someone yell from one of the rooms, which cause me to jump. "Why are your shoes in front if the kitchen door? Do you want Edward's girlfriend to think we're pigs-" The lady, who I assumed to be Edward's mum, came out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw me.

She had caramel-colored hair at shoulder length, which flowed down her heart-shaped face. She was smiling so wide that her dimples were so obvious. Her figure was slender, but rounded and soft. She was wearing a yellow Sunday dress with a waist apron on.

"Bella!" She smiled as she quickly ran up to me and caught me in a hug.

"Honey, remember what we agreed on. Normal," Dr. Cullen said softly to his wife.

"Oh hush." Mrs. Cullen swatted her husband's hand and grabbed my hand with the other. "And how long have you left our guest waiting outside?"

Before Dr. Cullen could answer, Mrs. Cullen looked at me.

"Come on, Bella. I want to give you a tour of the house." She smiled sweetly at me as she dragged me into the house.

~*~

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen," I said. We were now in the kitchen.

"Oh honey, walls and furniture don't make a home. It's the people in it." She smiled at me.

When Mrs. Cullen gave me a tour of the house, I noticed I didn't see Edward anywhere. I looked around the kitchen and outside to the living and dinning room.

"Umm… where's Edward?" I mumbled quietly.

"Oh, he went to Emmett's house. Do you know Emmett?" I nodded as she put the lasagna in the oven.

"May I help with anything?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetie."

"Please. It would make me feel a part of the family." I smiled which she returned. "I make a killer tiramisu," I smiled again. It was so weird. Being in Edward's home I couldn't help smiling. It was so warm and comforting. And both his parents were the same.

"Oh, that would be great!" Mrs. Cullen squealed.

"My grandmother taught me," I said as Mrs. Cullen grabbed the ingredients.

And Mrs. Cullen and I spoke all evening while cooking dinner.

It felt so… natural. She didn't once say anything nasty or comment on my financial status. I really hoped that she liked the dress I was wearing. It was on of the ones Alice brought me. It was a beautiful cobalt silk dress.

Mrs. Cullen was lovely to talk to, not like I expected her to be - and nothing like Edward. We talked about school and she asked me my favourite subject. I told her art and she talked about how she loved going to museums and learning history. She thought it was fascinating.

A few moments later I heard his voice.

"I'm home!"

I heard mumbling but didn't know what they were talking about.

"What?!" Edward cried. It only took seconds for Edward to come into the kitchen.

"Mum!" he yelled and then he saw me. "Bella!" he croaked.

"Hey, Edward. You never told me how pretty your Bella was," Mrs. Cullen giggled as she nudged me with her elbow.

I blushed.

"Bella can I please talk to you?" Edward whispered to me.

"Umm. Sure," I said.

"Somewhere private?" he asked.

"Look Edward. I know it isn't the 60's but I still think it's improper to… snuggle with your girlfriend while you parents are in the same room. Have some control, Edward," his mother giggled.

"MUM!" Edward groaned.

"Fine. Fine. Just like your father." She waved her hand.

"Too much info. Come on, Bella." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Aww. Look at you. Such a heavenly couple made in heaven. Like Romeo and Juliet, like Charles and Diana, like Brad and Jennifer," gushed Mrs. Cullen.

"Didn't all of those end tragically?" I asked.

"But they were epic." She smiled.

"Okay. We're going," Edward groaned as he dragged me out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be served soon," Mrs. Cullen called out.

Edward dragged me upstairs to an empty hallway and spun me around. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"You're mother invited me to dinner," I told him.

"Couldn't you have given me a heads up?"

"It's not like I have your number or anything, Edward," I hissed back. Who did he think he was?

First, he doesn't invite me and when his mother does he gets angry at me for accepting.

"Fine I'll give you my mobile number. Why are you even here?"

"I told you, you're parents invited me. Something which you 'forgot' to do," I said with air quotations.

Edward looked down to his feet. He was ashamed of me. Bastard.

"I'm guessing you didn't forget to invite me. Seriously Edward, if you didn't want me to come over you could have told me. So what? Did you think I'll embarrass you in front of you parents? I'm not got enough to be in your presence. Huh? What was it, Edward? Is it because I'm a freak-"

"You're not a freak, Bella," he growled.

"Then why are you embarrassed of me? I'm not even your real girlfriend," I barked back.

"Edward! Sweetie! Dinner is ready!" I heard Mrs. Cullen call us.

Edward sighed as he pulled his hair. He didn't have creases on his forehead. He was nervous. But why? "Look, Bella. I know that you wouldn't intentionally say anything to upset her, it's just that she's kind of, um sensitive," he pleaded.

"So, no bright lights or loud noises?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. Sure, like that was Edward's big worry. That I might hurt his parents. I looked back Edward and saw that he was actually worried.

Before I could ask anything Edward grabbed my hand and took me down stairs.

~*~

"We're so glad that you could come over." Mrs. Cullen smiled at me.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Cullen," I answered back sweetly.

"No problem-o, Bella and please call me Mum." My eyes went wide open. Mum? She wanted me to call her… Mum? I felt Edward shift next to me.

"It's great to have another lady around the house. This place could do with a less scratching and sweating now and then. Right, guys?" Mrs. Cullen giggled.

Edward loudly cleared his throat.

"Huh? Would you like something, Edward?" she asked. Edward shook his head.

"So, how's work at the hospital, Dr. Cullen? Anything interesting?" I asked trying to change the subject as I took a bite of my food. I hoped he wouldn't want me call him Dad.

"Not too much, Bella. Not too much." A smile formed on his lips. "Except well… This woman came in with an abnormal swelling of her tongue. Her tongue was sore and had increased swelling for the past few days. She complained it that she could not eat due to the swelling and soreness. So I took an x-ray of her tongue and noticed a lump. I prepared her for minor surgery. So there I was and I cut her tongue open to see a live cockroach crawl out."

I gasped. Cockroach! I hate cockroaches. What is there to like? They're like indestructible. They come in all sizes, they can fly, they live all around the world, they can survive a nuclear war and they can live up to seven days after you cut their heads off, they only reason they die eventually is due to starvation.

"Dad, remember what I said," Edward hissed.

"But she asked!" Dr. Cullen whinged, then he looked at me and continued. "Apparently she was licking invitations. There were roach eggs on the seal of the envelope. The egg was able to hatch inside of her tongue, because of her saliva. It was warm and moist."

"Dad!" Edward yelled.

"Bella would you like some _egg_ rolls?" Mrs. Cullen put the plate in front of me, but all I could of was cockroaches.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I put my hand in front of my mouth, quickly left the table and ran.

"Upstairs, first door to your left!" I heard Mrs. Cullen call out.

"Was it something I said?" Dr. Cullen's voice rang as I followed Mrs. Cullen's instruction to find the large bathroom. I ran in and didn't even shut the door.

"I'll check on her." I heard Edward's voice before I regurgitated tonight's lovely dinner.

~*~

"Just keep telling yourself that someday you'll look back on tonight and laugh." I heard Edward nervously chuckle.

I had forgotten to close the door, therefore it was quite easy for Edward to find me and lock the door behind him as he entered the bathroom.

"I don't think I will ever look at an envelope in the same way again," I groaned as I flushed the toilet. I was blushing like crazy because Edward Cullen had just seen me vomit as I was washing my face.

"Bella, I know my parents are weird and embarrassing and crazy and very open and-" Edward talked so fast I couldn't even understand him.

He had been apologising about their behaviour ever since he came in. I couldn't tell him to stop before because… you know, I was busy.

"Edward, I don't mind. Really. It's been _interesting_ getting to know your folks." I smiled.

"So is interesting a nicer way to call my parents eccentric." Edward gave a humourless laugh.

"So I keep hearing," I sighed.

"From whom?" He shot up his head.

"You," I said.

"What? So you think they areeccentric?" He started panicking.

I didn't get Edward. At all. "No, Edward. You keep calling them eccentric. I said they were interesting," I said firmer.

"Interesting, how?"

"I don't know. I never expected your parents to be like them." I shrugged as I wiped my mouth with a hand towel.

"What? You expected them to be normal?" He squinted.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…" I gave a heavy sigh. "When I thought about coming to dinner at your house with your family, I thought I would be more… snotty. And I thought they be more like… you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. More proper, formal, smart and just… you. I actually like them. I thought I was going to feel like a total outsider. You know, like, they would judge me or something. Like they would look under their nose at me. I thought…"

"Yeah?"

"That they'd treat me like a freak," I whispered.

"They would never do that to you." He shook his head as he stepped closer to me.

"I know that know. They really nice, Edward. You're really lucky." I smiled at him.

"Lucky? How?"

"To have a family."

"Hey your father's not that bad," he chuckled.

"Hmm… yeah. Will except for the twenty rules, he's pretty cool," I giggled.

Edward looked like a deer in headlights and then he sighed.

"Carlisle." He lightly chuckled as he looked at his feet.

"This might come to a shock to you, but your parents are amazing. You're lucky to have them. Believe me you could be with much worse. And Edward?" Edward lifted his head and met my eyes. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry. I want them to like me too, you know." I smiled.

Edward only lifted his brow.

_Knock. Knock._

"Bella! Are you okay? I'm sorry about Carlisle. He never learnt about dinner etiquette." I heard Mrs. Cullen through the bathroom door.

"Yeah… I mean, hey!" Dr. Cullen cried.

"Believe me. They like you." Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, darling? Are you sure you okay? Carlisle, maybe we should call a doctor?" I heard Mrs. Cullen ask her husband.

"I am a Doctor," he whined.

"We need a doctor that saves lives. If we want a pest exterminator, we'll call you. Go, scat and find a cockroach in someone's tongue."

"Oh God." I let go off Edward's hand and ran back to the toilet.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Bella." I heard Mrs. Cullen. Edward opened the door and shut it behind him.

I only heard murmurs though the door until I heard Edward chuckled and that made me smile… well, before I let today's lunch out. After I finished I stood up and flashed the toilet and got cleaned up before I opened the door.

"NO!" Mrs. Cullen and Edward shouted at Dr. Cullen. They all looked at me. Both of Edward parents looked worried.

"I'm sorry to ruin your plans. I feel terrible," I said as I looked at my feet.

"Are you sure it isn't his story?" Mrs. Cullen smiled. I giggled.

"Maybe a little of that, but I am sorry about ruining dinner."

"You haven't ruined anything sweetheart. You're here. That's all we need." Mrs. Cullen came and gave me a small hug.

"Yeah Bella. I am sorry about the whole cockro- I mean, story." Dr. Cullen pulled his hair and I knew where I seen that before.

"Its okay, Dr. Cullen. I would love to hear some more, just less insects please." I smiled.

"Oh. Great. I get you." He nodded. "So no stories about the case study where a girl thought she had genital rash and it turned out to she maggots in her vagina and that the only way that could happen was if she or her partner were having sex with dead people. And then it turned out her boyfriend worked at the morgue and then the boyfriend was jailed for necrophiliac."

Maggots!

Everyone went silent and I felt today's breakfast making its way up.

"Excuse me," I groaned as I ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"This is why I can't take you out to nice places!" I heard Mrs. Cullen yell.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

And I hurled today's breakfast, answering Dr. Cullen's question.

* * *

**AN: Quick AN, wanted to post ASAP.**

**Okay, last time i updated i noticed word/letters/etc missing from my chapter. I just want to lat you guys know it's not me, it's fanfic. I got a beta. LOL. Oh and i've been thinking to maybe write my own story and publish it (don't know where) What do you think? Should i wait? Or should i just try and see what happens?**

**Because i updated twice this month, not updating till... 2nd of May (or close to that date). Only two weeks people. You can survive... I hope. :)**

**Regarding the last chapter, all the info on palm reading, i got from the web (so its true) and the whole Dr C's story about the wood chip in foot happened to my bro. He pussed all over our Dr's face. Quite funny.**

******Please write questions in for the characters that you want to ask. It can be any character. Could be Bella or could be Tanya. Anyone... **

**Dr. Cullen stories are tall tales i've heard, so no they did not happen to me. If they had... Ewww... Anyway what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did u like the Vday story (hehe, did you notice how Edward was a lion), Esme and Carlisle, what did you think of Bella finding out about Charlie's rules, in conclusion... what did you guys think... **

**You know what to do... review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: YAY... an early chapter! What does that make in three chaps in one month. YAY!**

**First of all... SORRY! **

**While reading my review for chapter 23 i came across this one review (which i deleted, cause i felt like shit everytime i read it) which said some harsh things about me and the chapter. It was about the part in which Bella is praying to God and then ends up being quite frustrated with God. Well i got this one review and other review made a slight mention about it so... I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to be offensive or disrespectful. It was a little insight of how we react when things don't go our way and how we think and say stupid things. And if that offended anyone i am sorry. That was not my intension.**

**I just want to know that all of the chapters that have come out so far, this is my fav chap. I read so many reviews wanting Edward and Bella to get closer, to have a more deeper connection. Well, in this chapter, Bella is gonna get to know Edward... more than anyone had ever known him for.**

**Thanks to my Beta. Stephaniiie.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Emmett was grabbing some food from his stash, while I sat on his bedroom floor, against the couch's matching leather coffee table slash pouffe. As I started to take off my shoes and socks, Emmett appeared, with a packet of corn chips, and collapsed on the end of the couch next to me.

"Sure you wanna do this?" I asked him. Last chance to prevent getting his ass whipped.

"Does a bear wear a funny hat?" he wiggled his brows.

I had no idea what he meant, but okay. On the television screen in front of us, the Playstation _'Mortal Kombats'_ was ready to start.

Yeah, yeah old game, I know. Emmett's older brother had loved the game and made Emmett obsessed with it.

"You know, this visit was all about mending fences, building bridges, and I'm afraid that my kicking your ass just isn't gonna help." Emmett smirked.

"Oh really? You talk the talk. Let's see you walk the walk." I grinned at him

I settled back against the pouffe with the controller in my hand and then we both turn our attention to the screen.

"So how's Rosalie taking to all this?" I asked as I chose Lui Kang to kick Emmett's Sub Zero's ass.

"All what?" he muttered as he rapidly pressed the buttons.

"Don't act dumb," I said as I started blocking his blows and kicking him.

"Act?" he chuckled and then sighed. "She's pissed that Alice left."

"I didn't ask her to come." None of use looked away from the television.

"Yeah, but you know Rose. She hates Bella so much now."

"Hmm." I didn't take offence; Rosalie hated everyone.

"Yeah. I think it's, Bella, you, Alice and Jacob." See?

Wait.

Black?

"Yeah. Black sitting with you guys. How's my replacement?" I gave a humourless laugh.

"Rose hates him. Laurent hates him. Victoria wouldn't mind fucking him. James hates him. All in all, he's been welcomed." I could hear Emmett's smile while he talked about our group's welcome system. Our group? Really? Not anymore.

"And you?"

"He's quiet. Dude, it's like Jasper never left. Well… even if he did, it would take a while to set in." Emmett said as kept pressing his buttons.

"And Tanya?"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"We have history and-"

"Exactly. History," he grunted as he tried to kick me.

"Hmm."

"Well… They didn't look that cosy on Monday." That was when Leah told the whole school about our kiss. "But I think they made up or something."

Shit!

Of course they made up. Probably in the janitor's closet too.

"So…" Emmett trailed off.

"What?" I asked as I got ready to kill Sub Zero with my flame throw.

"You fucked Bella Swan at a concert."

"WHAT?" I squealed as I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes. I won. Sub-zero is the bomb." Emmett started doing his victory dance.

"What did you say?" I gaped at him.

"Sub-zero is the bomb?" He raised his brow.

"No before that." I moved my hands to help him remember.

"So?" He raised his brow, again.

"No after that," I growled in frustration.

"After what?"

"After 'so'…"

"Oh, you fucked Bella at the concert," he chuckled like a five year old.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone's been talking."

Everyone?

"So… how was it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude. I didn't fuck her," I grunted and reset the game.

"At the concert?"

"No. Period."

"She had her period?" Emmett squinted his face.

"No. I haven't slept with her. Full stop," I explained.

"Fuck me," he muttered to himself and then shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Jesus, you're taking it slow, ain't you?" He smirked at me.

Yeah. I go with that. Slowww…

"Yeah," I muttered as the screen to choose a player came on.

"Shit," he exclaimed. "You've become a girl. Maybe you should be Sonya instead of Liu Kang," he roared into laughter. I grabbed a pillow next to me and threw it in his face.

"At least I'm not whipped." I laughed at him.

"Aren't you?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the home.

I started planning in my head how I was going to tell my parent about how I 'forgot' to invite Bella. As I past the living room I saw Dad on his chair, reading the newspaper. As he saw me enter he smiled.

Action.

"Oh. Crap Dad. I forgot to ask Bella to dinner. And now it's too late. Dammit." I tried to act, but my father didn't buy it.

"Wow. Don't quit your day job; acting isn't in your near future," Dad chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled sheepishly. I was a genius.

"Hmm… Well, Bella's already here."

"What?" I cried.

"Mmm hmm. You mother invited her. She's in the kitchen." He smiled as he nudged his head to the kitchen.

_He's lying, Edward. Just to see your reaction._

I practically ran to the kitchen… and there she was. Bella Swan.

_Crap._

She was here.

I took Bella and explained to her to… well… I don't really know. I asked her not to judge my parents to be… nice. I prayed that they didn't do anything to embarrass me.

For some reason Bella seemed doubtful of my true intentions.

Dinner was going quite well. Small talk and pleasantries were going around the table. Well, until my father told her the cockroach story.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bella turned a vile purple colour as she put her hand to her mouth, quickly left the table.

"Upstairs, first door to your left!" Mum directed Bella to the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Dad shrugged as I glared at him.

I knew what was going to come now. Bella would tell me that my parents were weirdos and probably tell the whole school.

"I'll check on her." I sighed as I excused myself and walked to the bathroom.

I heard Bella hurling as I approached the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked in, the door was already open.

Bella let out a cough as she vomited in the toilet. Well, I guess that was my answer. I quickly made my way to Bella and held her hair back as she hurled.

_Don't look. Don't look._

I chanted to myself. I didn't want to follow after her. After a few minutes Bella stopped and was just coughing in the toilet. I stepped back to give her some space and to get a little fresh air for my self. I leaned against the bathroom table as I thought about the next words that were gonna come out of my mouth.

"Just keep telling yourself that someday you'll look back on tonight and laugh." I nervously chuckled.

"I don't think I will ever look at an envelope in the same way again," Bella groaned as she flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and started washing her face.

Crap. She would never forget today.

"Bella, I know my parents are weird and embarrassing and crazy and very open and-"

But Bella cut me off and she actually told me that she… liked my parents and was scared that they wouldn't approve of her. Bella was just full surprises.

_Knock. Knock._

"Bella! Are you okay? I'm sorry about Carlisle. He never learnt about dinner etiquette," Mum said through the door.

"Yeah… I mean, hey!"

I smiled. How could Bella not see that they loved her?

"Believe me. They like you." I chuckled and squeezed her hand in my own. I never made this kind of gesture… ever.

"Bella, darling? Are you sure you okay? Carlisle, maybe we should call a doctor."

"I am a Doctor." My parents kept arguing like children and I smiled. For the first time that night, I didn't feel embarrassed by them. Because Bella actually liked them, even if they were crazy.

"We need a doctor that saves life. If we want a pest exterminator, we'll call you. Go, scat and find a cockroach in someone's tongue."

This caused Bella to go for the next round of her puke-athon. I left Bella to get to her business as I went to have a talk with my parents. As I opened the door, Mum's face drop and she looked at her heels.

"I think she hates us," Mum whimpered.

"Yeah. Sorry Edward. We promised," Dad apologised, he took looked upset.

I smiled. They weren't so bad. They meant well.

"It's okay. I don't know what you did, but you managed to make her not hate you. I think she even likes you guys," I chuckled.

"Yay!" Mum clapped and beamed a smile.

"See it was the stories. Maybe I should tell her about the Purple Mohawk story?" Dad grinned.

"NO!" Mum and I both yelled at Dad at the same time when Bella opened the door.

And my father, being my father, had to mention maggots causing Bella to run back for her third hurl.

"This is why I can't take you out to nice places!" Mum waved her hands in the air.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Dad asked.

"I have no idea why she likes you guys." I smiled as I shook my head.

She actually liked them. Who would have thought?

Mum had made some tomato soup and poured it in a mug for Bella. Dad had given her some tablets for her upset stomach. I on the other hand was eating the tiramisu Bella had made. It was delicious, and I made it known to Bella with my moans.

"Stop it!" she growled at me. "I can't believe you get to have tiramisu while I have to have tomato soup."

She looked so cute when she pouted like that and that had caused me to chuckle. We were on the second floor of the house and right in front of my bedroom door. I opened the door and continued to eat my dessert as I led Bella in.

"This is my room… Huh?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Feels weird. Bringing a girl in that I have no intension to bang." I chuckled. The only other girl that came in here who wasn't my conquest was Alice. But she was more like a sister to me.

"You're so smooth, Baby." Bella rolled her eyes as she took another step in my room, taking in her surroundings.

"I know its hard, Cutie Pie, but we must resit the urge," I chuckled.

"I'll try," she said sarcastically as she continued to walk round in my room. I didn't mind. I had nothing to hide here. I actually felt more comfortable with Bella here than with my parents. She could find out more stuff about me from them than here.

"Hmm…" She hummed.

"What?"

"This does look like your room. You know, as I expected," she said as she looked at my TV and small desk.

"And?"

"Forget it," she mumbled as she walked to my desk, examining the text books.

"What's this?" she asked, placing her mug on the table.

"What?" I asked as I took a step closer to my study table.

"Application for permission to date my daughter, Isabella Swan… you've got to be kidding." Her eyes went wide as she saw the application her father gave me.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I said as I quickly took the application out of her hand.

"Hang on. Let me read this." Bella snatched it from my hand and began reading it.

"In 50 words or less, what does 'don't touch my daughter' mean to you? Church you attend? Answer by filling in the blank. If I were shot, the last place I would want shot would be…" Bella gasped. "Oh my God. I can't believe he actually did this!" Bella glared at the application as she frantically checked all the questions.

"He's just a little protective, Bella." I shrugged.

"He gave you a freaking application! That's it! He wants to play hard ball. He's going down!" Bella smirked. And in her eyes, there was the same passion as Chief Swan's.

_Number Twenty – "If you are not afraid, you should be. My daughter is an extension of me and if you underestimate me than you are definitely underestimating her."_

"Bella?" I gulped.

"Edward. Hand me a pen. Now." Without any question I gave her a pen as she grabbed a text book from my desk and jogged to my bed and sat on the middle. Her back was leaning on the headboard as she lifted her legs up, allowing her to rest the text book and the application on her thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Filling out your application." She smirked as she began filling it in, reading the questions out load.

"A woman's place is in the…" Bella bit her lip. "… Back seat of my Volvo!" She jumped in her place and quickly wrote it down.

WHAT?

"Shit! You can't write that!" I panicked as I ran to the bed, standing in front of her. If Chief Swan read that and thought I wrote it, he was sure to kill me or worse… put me in jail and put it on my permanent record. Bella lifted her head up and grinned at me.

"Watch me." And she was back to reading the questions as I paced in front of my bed.

"The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is?" she asked herself as she tapped her chin with the pen, "… Favourite position." She blushed as she wrote it down.

Shit!

"Now answer the question you filled in…" she asked. "Hmm…. Oh! Why don't you ask your baby girl?" She giggled.

"Oh dear. I'm going to die." I started praying mentally in my head as I pulled on my hair, with both hands.

_Are you there, God? It's me, Edward Cullen.__ I know I don't talk to you enough, although a lot of girls call out your name because of me. Does that count?_

"Don't be silly, Edward." Bella swatted her hand, waking me up from my pray.

Great. So far Chief Swan would think of me as a horny, sex-addicted, perverted teenager. Great. Who wouldn't want me dating their daughter?

"When I meet a girl, the thing I always notice about her first is… Jugs." She rolled her eyes, answering her own question.

"You're unbelievable," I chuckled. Okay, that one was a little funny. Who am I kidding? If it wasn't my head on the line I would think they were all great answers.

"Wanna help? It's fun," Bella giggled.

"What's the next question?" I gave her a crooked grin. If I'm gonna die, might as well go off with a bang. Bella broke into a huge smile as she started jumping on the bed.

"Do you have a waterbed?" She read the next question.

_Do you have a waterbed? Hmmm… Oh!_

"No…" I smirked, causing Bella to lift a brow say if saying, 'that's not funny, Edward,' but then I finished my sentence. "I like to bang the headboard."

"Oh my God. He's going to flip," she giggled as she quickly wrote the answer.

This was fun.

"In 50 words or less, what does 'late' mean to you?" She asked.

"Worst word a girl can say," I said as I crawled on my bed.

"Huh?"

"Baby. I'm late," I said as I sat down next to her, on her right, my back against the headboard.

"Oh that's gold. Umm… I mean, like it's not my fault it broke." She giggled as she added another sentence after my answer.

"In 50 words or less, what does 'don't touch my daughter' mean to you?" She bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Wouldn't know. Don't have one. Sucks to be you," I chuckled.

"Oh my God, Edward. That's brilliant." She cracked up as she wrote the answer.

"In 50 words or less, what does 'abstinence' mean to you?"

Abstinence?

"Hmm… That's a hard one," I mumbled.

"That's what she said!" she yelled and then started blushing.

"Okay. Okay, let me think. Abstinence?" I said as I chuckled.

"Hmm… Oh! Turn on," Bella answered.

"Always liked a challenge," I added.

"You know the innocent ones are the freaky ones," she said. "Church you attend?"

"Oh, you mean that place with the kinky nuns?" I asked and she wrote it down.

"What is the current going rate of a hotel room?"

"I'm more of a backseat guy," I answered, causing her to giggle.

"Oh and the rooms charge for nights, not hours." And we both laughed as we filled the stupid application.

Hey, if I'm going to die at least I had fun while doing it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What's up there?"

After writing awesome answers for Charlie's stupid application, Edward and I started walking around. We were on the second floor when I saw a staircase in the corner, like if it was hidden or something.

"Mum didn't show you around the third floor?"

"There's a third floor?"

He has a third floor. Who has a third floor? This house was so huge they didn't even need the second floor, let alone a third floor. Why on earth would they need a third floor?

"I take that as a no," Edward chuckled as we walked past it. Edward must have seen my wondering eyes gaze at the stair case.

"Did you want to see the third floor?" I simply nodded. "Um… okay. Come," He stuttered as he grabbed my hand and took me to the third floor.

So what did I expect on the third floor of the Cullen mansion.

A huge gym?

Maybe an indoor pool?

The gold room, where they keep all their treasures?

Bella, these are the Cullens, not the Richs.

"Oh. My. God," I gasped. This. This was not what I expected at all.

"What is this room?" I asked Edward as I dropped his hand and explored.

There was maroon carpet which covered the whole floor. There was a huge window, I mean huge, like the twice the size of my bedroom wall huge, across the room, draped by curtains which matched the colour of the carpet. The rest of the three walls were cover with shelfs and paintings. Some one had books, other had CDs. The shelfs started from the floor and reached to the ceiling. There were even ladders joined to the shelf that had wheels on them. Like the ones in large libraries. There was a large oak table across the room in a corner, between the window and the shelf on the right. Above my head, hanging from the ceiling was a huge chandelier, that lite the whole room. But the biggest and most exciting thing in the room was… wait for it… a grand piano!

"My… umm… so… umm… this is my piano and… umm slash… library slash, study and... stuff," Edward mumbled as he shifted his feet.

"Wait. You actually have a grand piano in your house. On the third floor!" I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He shrugged and looked down.

"Woah. This is so cool," I gasped as I took in my surroundings.

"Umm… really?"

"How many people you know have a grand piano on the third floor of their house?" I put my hands on my hips and asked him. How could he not see this was cool?

"Exactly. It's not quite normal," he muttered.

"Normality is over rated." I smiled at him. Edward was still not meeting my eyes as he kept looking at the ground, like he was… embarrassed?

I walked over to him and lifted his chin so I could see his emerald eyes.

"You don't want to be a sheep, do ya?" I giggled at him. "Baaa…" I giggled, causing him to laugh as well.

We stood there for a couple minutes just quietly laughing and I felt a spark. The spark made me jolt away from Edward. We were now a foot apart. Suddenly there was awkwardness in the room. I slowly turned around and explored the room. I went to the shelf on my left which contained of CDs and, can you believe it, records. That's when I noticed a small record player in the corner. I started looking at the title of the albums, most of them were hand written. If I do say the script was beautiful.

Mozart, Piano Concertos Nos. 23 and 24; Mitsuko Uchida, Cleveland Orchestra.

John Cage, _Sixteen Dances_; Boston Modern Orchestra Project.

Ravel, Debussy, and Fauré, String Quartets; Quatuor Ebène.

Schoenberg and Sibelius Violin Concertos; Hilary Hahn, Esa-Pekka Salonen, Swedish Radio Symphony.

"Hmm… These are different from the CDs in your cars," I mumbled as I noticed that he had arranged this in… chronological order.

"I've come to notice people our age don't enjoy classic music," he mumbled behind me.

"So?" I said to him as I turned around. "You think people our age like Bon Jovi?"

"Who?"

"My point exactly," I giggled as I looked through his record collection. As I looked around the room I notice Edward being really uneasy, like I was somehow looking in his mind by walking in this room. He was more nervous here than his own room.

I walked up to the book shelf. _The Lives of a Cell _by Lewis Thomas, _Principia Mathematica_ by Alfred North Whitehead and Bertrand Russell, _Ideas and Opinions_ by Albert Einstein, _Principia Ethica_ by G. E. Moore, _Philosophy and Civilization_ by John Dewey, _Principia __Mathematica_ by Isaac Newton, _A Mathematician's Apology_ by G. H. Hardy.

These were arranged in alphabetical order by authors. I walked to the table when I noticed a book lying there, opened on page. I picked it up and read the title.

"_The Rest is Noise._ Hmm… Oh right. The book that's better than Pride and Prejudice." I rolled my eyes as I turned to see Edward.

"Bella, anything is better than Pride and Prejudice," he chuckled, finally getting use to me, I hope.

"I did not hear that," I told him as I started reading the page he was on.

"Debussy? What's a Debussy?" I asked as I looked up on him.

"I did not hear that," he gasped as he looked and me with widen eyes. I shrugged and kept reading it.

"Hmm… and who is Clair de Lune?" I asked, lifting my head up to see his shattered face.

"Christ. Maybe if you stop banging your head to that devilious noise you would know real music," he said as walked up to me and snatched the book from my hands, shaking his head in disappointment the whole time.

"No way. Edward Cullen. Giving me a lecture on music." I was shocked. Edward walked over to the book shelf muttering 'R'.

"Debussy is not only among the most important of all French composers but also a central figure in European music at the turn of the twentieth century," he said as he placed the book on the shelf.

"Oh. Sorry." I smiled innocently.

"And Clair de Lune is one of the most famous piano suites by him. It means moonlight in French," he told me as he turned.

"Huh." I nodded.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He smiled.

"No a clue," I giggled and looked across, to the shelf around the door with paintings hanging. I spotted something that looked like… no… it can't be.

"What's that?" I straightened up as I pointed to the far wall.

"What?" Edward smiled as he turned around and froze. "Nothing," he muttered, the smile vanished from his face.

"It doesn't look like nothing," I said as I took a few steps closer. "It actually looks like… no." I nearly ran to it.

It was.

"When… Where… How?" I stuttered as I gazed up at it on the wall, where it was hanging, like it was some kind of master piece. Edward walked behind me.

"Umm… I grabbed it with your purse before we left," he whispered as we both gazed up at it.

"Why?"

"He didn't deserve it." I heard Edward hiss.

"And you opened it," I whispered.

"When I was taking you home, I forgot about it. It wasn't until we came back from La Push I found it under the seat."

"You weren't going to give it back," I said as I looked up at it. I forgot all about it. I forgot all about that night as well.

"I thought maybe it was better if you forgot about it, you know? I didn't want to remind of that night," Edward whispered behind me, sending chills down my spine. I continued to gaze at it.

James's birthday gift.

"It's a nice painting. Where did you buy it?" Edward asked. I felt almost embarrassed to say it.

"I didn't buy it. I painted it," I whispered.

"You painted that?" Edward said, for the first time, in a normal voice.

I remembered that day. I had had to get James a gift, but I had no idea what his likes and dislikes were. He had everything he could have ever wanted. What could I give him that he didn't already have?

"It was late notice. I didn't have anything to give him. So I took one of my paintings. I was actually afraid he might not like it." Silly, silly Bella.

"I like it." I felt his cold breath in my ear.

"I painted that at La Push. You know near Ateara's there are these cliffs. It's quite a popular tourist destination. Cliff driving is quite popular."

"You cliff drive?" I ignored his question.

"It was summer holidays. The gang and I were at the beach. The boys were driving. So was Leah. You know, she doesn't like to be left behind." I remembered that day. It was so sunny and bright. I loved the sun. Especially after a storm like we had the day before.

"I never liked the whole idea. Maybe because I knew I would most likely break a bone, knowing my luck. So I sat on a smaller cliff next to the one they were driving off. Saw the jump and fall. One by one." I gazed at my art work. I remember us laughing and joking. I remember him. Being with me. I remember that day so well. I was looking down from the cliff at the beautiful clear water crashing on the rocks below me. And I felt so… so…

"I felt… content."

"Why did you give this painting to James then?" Edward asked taking me from such a happy memory to such a fearful one.

Why did I give it to James?

"When I looked at it… I didn't feel the same. And now… I still don't feel the same. It has another memory joined to it."

After Jake left, I couldn't even open the curtains. I still couldn't open the curtains. So it was harder to remember that day and not have the same feelings now that I had then.

"I'm sorry about James," Edward said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I opened my eyes I turned towards Edward, causing him to drop his hand, and smiled.

"He's always been a douche. I remember it was 7th grade Music and I had always wanted to learn how to play the piano. I was playing a song when I heard chuckles behind me. It was James and his friends making fun of me. I immediately stopped playing, left music class and never played the piano again." My smiled dropped.

"It's never too late." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"Come." Edward grabbed my hand and took me to the middle of the huge room.

To the piano.

When we reached there, Edward let go of my hand and sat on the seat. He looked over his shoulder and told me to sit next to him. To play with him.

"Edward, I can't," I stuttered as I took a step back.

"Sure you can. Even, I promised your father. Come." I remembered that night briefly, Dad saying that Edward would teach me the piano, but I thought it was just an empty promise.

Edward smiled at me as he held his hand out for me to grasp.

And I did.

I took his hand and he pulled me towards him. When I finally sat next to him, on his left side, I looked at beautiful piano.

"What was the song you playing?" I heard Edward ask.

"What song?" I looked at him

"The one which they laughed at you for," Edward said in a low voice.

"Umm…"

"Please don't tell me it was a rock and roll song," he chuckled. His laughter echoed the room.

"No." I shook my head

"Then?" he asked.

"Nature Boy by-"

"Eden Ahbez," Edward cut me off. "I'm surprised you know it."

"I think that's the only classical song I know." I blushed.

"How?"

I remembered when I was little and I had the chicken pox. Renee was out and Dad stayed home. He didn't go to work for a week. He tried to make soup, the one which you just added water to, but he burnt himself when adding the water. And you wonder where I got my clumsiness. Anyway, I was angry at Dad for not letting me play with Jake. So Dad promised he would be my slave for the day. I could get anything I wanted. I asked for a pony. He said except for that. So instead he pretended to be my pony and gave me pony rides around the house. He brought me my favourite ice cream, cookies and cream. He even brought me all these girly films to watch with him. He even cried at one of them.

That's where I had heard the song first time. It was at the end of the movie and Dad still had a tear in his eye. I had tried to wipe it off and told him not to cry, it was only a film. Dad said he only had dirt in his eyes. He changed the subject and put on Hunchback of Notre Dame. And then I had something in my eye. We both agreed that the house needed dusting and both laughed.

"I really liked the lyrics," I smiled.

"Oh, Nat Cole."

"Yeah." I nodded still looking at the keys.

"Would you like me to play it for you?" My head shot up and meet Edward's eyes.

No way, he can play it?

"You know it?" I gasped.

"Hmm… I think it goes something like this." He smirked and placed his hands on the keys. And it was like magic. The moment Edward's fingers touched the key it was like the piano started making music itself. Like Edward had a magic touch.

Edward played the music. At first it was key by key, like the song, and then he swiftly moved his fingers across the keys. As he continued playing the beautiful music I remembered the lyrics. I always loved the lyrics. They were so hauntingly beautiful.

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he_

I smiled as I thought about the last verse.

_And then one day_  
_A magic day he passed my way_  
_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings_  
_This he said to me_  
_"The greatest thing_  
_You'll ever learn_  
_Is just to love_  
_And be loved_  
_In return"_

"The greatest thing, you'll ever learn. Is just to love and be loved, in return," I sang softly as Edward continued playing. "You're really good," I told him.

"Yeah. I played since I was about seven." He gave me a timid smile.

"Hmm… That's quite young."

"I had trouble concentrating when I was young. They thought I might have had dyslexia. Dad put me on pills and what not, but it only got worse. Mum started teaching me the piano and then my concentration picked up and here I am." He shrugged as he continued to play.

"I would have never known," I whispered. Edward always seemed so… perfect. I had always thought of Edward as that prince who got everything he wanted. Who the Gods bowed down to. I always thought Edward got everything on a silver platter. Now, finding out that he had trouble when he was young… it really showed how much I didn't know about him.

I remembered before, when I thought I knew everything about him. Popular, jock, perfect, lover of pop music, insensitive, aka the total depiction of the High School Golden Boy. But now…

"Yeah. A lot of people don't know," he chucked nervously.

"Well, you play beautifully." I smiled at him.

"I'll teach you." He stopped playing the music as he looked at me.

"What?" I inhaled.

"Come on," he said as he placed my hands on the keys.

"I'm no good. I don't know how to play and I don't know how to read music. I don't know the… _rules_," I mumbled, thinking about James's laughter. How he and his friends laughed at me. I backed my hands from the keyboard, only to have them caught by Edward, again.

"Playing the piano is a lot like love," he said. He slowly lifted my hands to the keys again, "first you have to learn to play by the rules, and then you just have to forget all about the rules and play from your heart." He finished as he placed my hands on the keys.

"That's beautiful."

"I heard it somewhere," he nervously chuckled and shrugged.

Edward showed me the first few keys of the song. But I had to ask him something that was going through my head since Edward spoke to me in the bathroom.

"Why are you ashamed of your parents?"

The music stopped and silence filled the room.

"I'm not ashamed of them." He looked down at the keys. Staring at them.

"Embarrassed?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I didn't want you to mock them," he whispered.

"Why would I do that? Who would even think of doing that?"

"Umm… Tanya didn't get along with my parents," he mumbled.

"They didn't like her?" I asked. Wow. Miss Perfect wasn't like by the Cullens. How was the possible?

"She didn't like them." He cringed.

I waited. I didn't want to get into his business, maybe he didn't want to talk about it. If he did, I would let him start at his own time. When he's ready.

"We had started dating for about a month," Edward began. "Junior High. So my parents wanted to meet her. I didn't think anything of it, you know. It was normal. So I brought her over and well… my parents were… my parents. Apparently Mum was too in her face, made her uncomfortable and she wouldn't stop talking to her. Dad kept telling her these boring and gross stories and she hated it. She said it was like being in a nursing home," he sighed.

Esme isn't like that at all. She was not in your face, she was kind and sweet and a little funny. Dr. Cullen's stories weren't boring. Gross maybe, but that was my fault, I just don't have the stomach. He was not like a grandpa. And together, Mrs and Dr. Cullen were adorable. Edward wasn't finished, though.

"Mum mentioned to her that I played the piano and later Tanya made fun of me, saying I was a band geek. I never showed her this room. I was scared she would mock it, like she did my parents. So the next day she told her friends all the little annoying habits Mum and Dad had and how weird they were. I stopped bringing her over here when my parents were home. I spent less time with my parents and kept my distance," he sighed as he dropped his head. Ashamed?

"Edward. Your parents are great. They're not weird. You don't have to be ashamed of them."

"I'm not ashamed of them. I'm ashamed that I could never stand up for them, you know. I love being around them, but when we're in public, I just… I just." He started pulling his hair again.

_He walked away_.

"Is that why you were so comfortable showing me your bedroom and freaked out when I saw this room?" I asked. Edward turned his eyes at me.

"You got to admit my bedroom is more suitable and cooler than this room. This is geeky. I mean, I got a piano, old classical records and books about maths in here."

"I think it's more welcoming than your bedroom and way cooler than your bedroom, I like it," I smiled.

"You like it?" He looked at me like I was from another planet. I looked around the room.

"Yeah. It illustrates you, Edward." I turned to him, "This room represents you, Edward. You should never be ashamed of what you are. It sets you apart. It makes you unique. And anyone who tells you anything else is an idiot. Forgot about them, 'cause you know what the truth is and you know more than they can ever. So, to hell with them and what they think of you, your parents and this room. This is who you are and you should never apologise for it." I gasped for air when I finished my speech.

I remembered it as the same speech I have myself whenever I felt pressured.

Edward blinked at me for a couple of minutes and then a timid smile crept on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered, turned back to his piano and started to play _Nature Boy_.

As I watched Edward play, the lyrics reminded me of him a little.

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
And sad of eye  
But very wise  
Was he_

He was strange. He was wise. And inside he was shy and sad of eye. But he never showed that to the world. To the world he was Mr. Perfect. Mr. President. But really, on the inside, he was still that little boy who made the doctors scratch their heads, wondering what was wrong with him.

What had I learnt today?

Edward's parents aren't rich snobs. They are lovely people and great parents.

Edward loves classical music, old books and records, and he's also a great pianist.

Edward has tried to hide away from his parents love so he didn't have the world see him for what he was, that little boy. His father and mother's little boy.

Funny thing about Edward and me. He was surrounded by love, yet he always ran away from it. And then there was me. Love for me was like sand on the beach. The more I tried to grasp it in my hands the more it slipped out of my reach. I was always chasing after it…

_"The greatest thing  
you'll ever learn.  
Is just to love  
and be loved  
… In return."_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Awww...**

**Edward! Bella! Get it on already! Wait! I'm the writer. Opps... I mean take your time. LOL. Hey, at least i gave a an awesome moment between the two. The video clips for this chap (which are... 1) a guy playing the song (Nature Boy) on the piano, 2) Nat Cole singing the song and 3) the ending of the movie which I heard the song from), also the pictures (Edward's piano and Bella's painting) in gallery and in the forums there is a new post containing answers to FAQs about IWYTWM on my website. So please check it out and leave a comment! I love the song and i really love that last verse. Which i think fits the story. ExB have loved, they just have to be loved in return. ****Who hates Tanya more now after knowing what she said about the Cullens? Yeah, what a cow. **

**Haha... all of you forgot about James's bday present... well not me. I asked you guys what she should of given him, but a lot of you said it wasn't relevant, which it wasn't at the time. But i thought hell... it would be great to have Edward keep Bella's art with him. And bet you forgot about the story about James and the Piano. Chapter 7 people. Bella talks/thinks about it. And obviously it was mentioned at dinner with Charlie. ****How did you like the answers to the application (which is on my blog)? **

**Used Mortal Kombat because that was my fav game as a child and because it's old school. Difference b/w Edward's bedroom and his _room._ Edward's bedroom is a means of sleep, watching tv and... entertaining. Edward's room is a depction of who he really is, while is bedroom shows the Edward everyone wants to see. The sheep that follows the herd. That's why he wasn't nervous showing bella his bedroom as much as he was to show her his room. The bedroom was safe, it was neutral, it wasn't significant to him, not like his room. Where the real Edward lies. ****Don't foget to ask questions to your fav (or hated) character. Oh and thinking of doing (after all the questions to him) a Jake POV. What do you think?**

**Next chap... Alice is hosting a pool party. However i haven't started writing it yet, it will take some time to make it really good and i also have a lot of uni stuff to do. So that chap will be late (late May). Sorry :(**

**Reviews equals to personal and private piano lessons from Edward ;)**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Yay new chappy!**

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. First of all sorry for the lateness, my internet crashed. It was down for about a week or so... :( Second, this is not one of my fav chapters... i think. I dont know i just didn't think it flowed like the rest of the chaps. Anyway... its posted (mainly due to the requesting reviews). Thirdly, i have exams coming up so... yep... not updates. Im quite stress and am starting to freak out and believe me you dont want that in my writing. LOL. However after my exam i have holidays which is a month so i will update regularly. Maybe even... wait for it... twice a week... but i think it would most likely me once a week. However that is an improvement from my previous updating. Next week is my study vacation (which is a week to prepare for exams) and then i have two weeks of exams. So yep, i'll give it till June. But this chapter is 30pages long, my usally is like 18. So yep longer chap. Thank you for waiting here it is... the pool party

Thank you to my Beta!

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The man. He's standing there in the middle of the field. His face is hidden, but I know who it is. The sunlight is shining on him. My sunlight. My light.

_Jacob._

I'm running. Running towards him. The grass is wiping me as I run, but I don't care. Because my light is calling for me. I keep running. But he's out of reach. No! I have to get him. I run faster and am only a step away from him when he disappears and I'm left alone. Alone. My sunlight has disappeared behind the grey clouds. The sky roars with thunder and lighting flashes in the dark grey sky as it starts pouring down rain. The rain is heavy and hurts me as it hits my skin. I'm wet and cold, causing my hair and gown to cling to my body. My body shivers. The water causes the dirt on the ground to turn into mud, the impact of the heavy rain cause the mud to spit on me, making my pure white gown dirty and filthy. I can no longer see our home; I only see the long dark grass and the grey sky. I close my eyes and mutter…

"_BELLS! Alice is here!" _

I shot out of bed, my heart going a mile a minute and my whole body sweating.

What? Alice?

Before I could confirm by calling out to Charlie, my bedroom door swang wide open.

_Bang!_

"BELLA!"

Alice skipped inside. She was wearing a pink mini cotton dress. It was visible that she was wearing a bikini under it.

I groaned as I pulled the covers over me and lay back in bed. It was too early for this.

"Bella what are you doing in bed?"

"Curing cancer," I mumbled. Alice always asked silly questions which had obvious answers. What would I do in my bed? Sleep.

"Do that later." I heard her walk around my room.

"It's such a beautiful day. The sun is out. And that in itself is a miracle in Forks. Look!" Alice sang. And then I heard rustling and soon felt a certain heat on my blanket.

She had opened the curtains!

I shot out of bed again and was hit by a strong beam of light coming out of the window.

"Close the curtains!" I yelled at her.

Alice was quick to follow and shut the curtains. "I'm sorry," Alice mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Damn. In the short time I'd known Alice, I had found out that it was easy to upset her simply by using a loud voice.

"It's okay, it's just that… this room gets heated easily when you let too much sun in," I lied. And it didn't even make sense.

Alice just smiled and nodded her head. She skipped over to my bed and started pulling my blanket.

"Come on! Get ready! Now!" she ordered as she pulled me out of my bed. I was in an old band shirt and PJ pants.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

What the hell is the time? It's too early for this. How can she wake up so early? I want my sleepy time!

"Pool party." Alice smiled as she bounced.

"What pool party?" I said groggily.

"Oops." Alice hit her palm on her forehead. "I forgot to mention it. It's all a last minute thing, because of Forks' unpredictable weather. Anyway, I'm having a pool party. Isn't that awesome? So get ready before Forks' weather changes," she explained in less then ten seconds. I really didn't want to see Alice on a caffeine high.

Wait. Pool party? I really didn't know about that. Me… at a pool party… in Forks?

"I don't know, Alice."

"Come on. Everyone's going to be there," she begged as she grabbed my arms.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"I invited the whole school. You know, Angela, Ben, Jessica that kid with the blond hair… Everyone."

When Alice meant everyone, I assumed that she really meant everyone. I remembered one of Alice Brandon's parties the year before. The whole school had been invited. It had been all anyone talked about for the entirety of the next week at school. Everyone was there. Well… everyone except for Leah, Jake and I.

Jake?

Would Jake be there? I was certain that the cold ones would be there and that definitely meant the Ice Princess… but would Jake be with her?

What if he was?

"I don't know, Alic-"

"Please," Alice begged again, pulling my arms and giving me the perfect 'puppy dog face'.

What if he was coming? Maybe I could take another step in the JB Project. But for that I needed Edward. Of course _he_ was coming… wasn't he?

"Um… Is Edward coming?" I timidly asked Alice, who just smiled at me.

"Yeah, your Baby is coming. Talked to him this morning," she giggled. When Alice called Edward my Baby I felt the blush come to my skin, which Alice responded to with an 'awww'.

"Okay then," I whispered.

Alice squealed and jumped around my room.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked to my dresser.

Edward would be there and Jake would be there. It was a great opportunity for The JB Project and I knew that Edward would be thinking the same thing. We hadn't really spoken much since last week. Since I had met his parents. I was kind of worried about him. Maybe he thought that I was going to blab to someone? I hoped that he didn't. He should have trusted me.

_Why do you care if he doesn't trust you?_

I ignored the question as I opened my dresser and pulled out my swimming clothes.

"What is that?" Alice grimaced as she pointed to the items in my hand.

"My swimmers?"

The items were my board shorts and an old t-shirt, which I always wore when swimming. Well, what I had worn when going to First Beach with the gang. My old shirt was big, some might say too big for me, and the board shorts came to just below my knee.

"Eww. You're so not wearing that. Thank God I brought you a swimsuit." Alice rolled her eyes at me as she skipped over to my bedroom door, where she placed a large shopping bag. I hadn't noticed Alice put that there when she had walked in.

Cue to start freaking out.

_Code Red! Code Red! Alice has just brought me a swimsuit! Code Red!_

What if Alice had gotten me a hot pink bikini? I couldn't wear that in front of Jake… in front of Edward!

I could just imagine Alice's taste. It would be a hot pink, barely-there bikini, which would compose only of flimsy pieces of string.

Alice grabbed the shopping bag and turned to face me. A big smile was plastered on her face as she put her hand in the bag.

It felt like forever for Alice to finally take the damn thing out.

"Tah dah!" she sang as she finally pulled out the outfit, causing the bag to fly across my room. It was like if she was some magician's assistant. She held the swimsuit in her right hand with another material in her left hand.

And there it was… my new swimsuit that Alice brought.

"When I saw this I thought it was totally you," Alice gushed.

False Alarm! False Alarm! Sorry, Alice is a genius! False Alarm!

"Oh my God Alice! I love it." I was shocked at my own words, but not as shocked at Alice's choice.

Alice held up a black one piece in her right hand. I was so happy that it was black and not a girly colour, like pink. I loved the colour black. But then again, black wasn't a colour; it was a shade.

_Oh shut up, Da Vinci!_

The colour wasn't the only the great thing about Alice's choice. On the swimsuit, covering the chest part was a huge skull and crossbones which was made up of diamantes. It was awesome.

In Alice's left hand was a pair of black cotton pants. I quirked my eyebrow at them.

"The pants are made out of cotton and are quite transparent so you don't feel too exposed with you bare legs and all. What do you think? I saw other swimsuits but I like this one the most. It will look so sexy on you." Alice smiled sheepishly at me, as if scared that I would disapprove.

I quickly walked up to Alice and took a closer inspection of the clothes. I loved them. The one piece was totally up my alley. It was so cool and different and the pants were the coolest thing ever. I was so touched that Alice remembered what I told her about feeling bare. I looked in Alices eyes and silently thanked her. But that wasn't enough.

I wrapped my arms around her and thanked her.

I was overcome with emotion. To an outside this would have seemed weird. But to me it was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done.

Alice had brought me an item of clothing without my presence and had gotten something that was 'me'. My mother had bought me clothes, but I had always hated them. They were never 'me'. It was like she was trying to turn me into someone that I wasn't. I had always hated going shopping or even letting someone else buy me clothes, because I always thought that it was only a means to make me into someone I wasn't.

But Alice.

In the short time she knew me she had gotten me something that I myself wouldn't have thought of.

"Thank you, Alice. I don't know how to thank you. How much did it cost? Let me pay you back," I said to her as I released her out of my embrace.

She only shook her head.

"That's silly, Bella. I got you this as a gift. You will not pay me back." She continued to shake her head, making her black hair hit her face.

"Well, if you ever need a favour…" I shrugged my shoulders. What could Alice Brandon ever want from me?

Alice gave me a sly smile as she handed me the clothes. They felt so good as I pressed my finger tips in them.

"Hey, we should totally invite Leah. She's cool and so nice." Alice's voice woke me up from my daze.

Wait! Leah. Nice? My Leah?

"Nice? I don't think anyone has described her as nice. Well… maybe her mother… No. Not even Sue." I tried really hard to think of anyone that had ever called Leah 'nice'. Maybe Paul. But I was sure that he had been looking at her chest when he had said that.

"Huh?" Alice tilted her head to the side and twirled her hair with her finger.

Oh, Alice wanted Leah to come to a pool party. Hmm… let me think…

"She won't come," I said in a monotone. It was Leah Clearwater. She would never come to a social event.

"Why?" Alice pouted.

"She's… busy," I lied again.

"With what?" Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Stuff," I said.

"Bella," Alice begged again.

Come on, Bella. This girl has done so much for you and all she wanted you to do is make a call.

"Fine. I'll call her," I sighed as Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

I went downstairs to find that Charlie had already left. He had been avoiding me since the dinner at the Cullens. But I would confront him about the rules and that stupid application sooner or later. I smiled at myself as I remembered where I had put that filled application.

I headed to the phone in the living room. I picked in up and dialled Leah's house phone.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-_

"Clearwater's."

That voice… It wasn't Leah's. Or Seth's. Or Sue's. It belonged to… "Paul?" I asked.

"Hey Picasso! What's up?" he answered and I could practically hear his smile.

"Umm… is Leah home?"

"Nah. She's in the shower."

"What?" I basically screamed. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs in my home.

I been to the Clearwater's house and I knew that there were two phones in their home; one in the kitchen and the other in Leah's room and her room was right next to the bathroom. I just hoped that he had been smart enough to pick the kitchen phone up.

"Yeah, she's a dirty, dirty girl," Paul grumbled.

"Eww..." I cringed. That was just wrong.

"OMG! Is that Leah!" I heard Alice sing as she skipped into the living room.

"No Alice-" Before I could finish, Alice stanched the phone off me and put it against her ear.

"Hey Leah!" she squealed. In moments Alice faced chance from excitement to confusion.

"You're not Leah," she said. "Oh…" Alice made a sound as she shaped her mouth in a perfect 'O' as if she understood what had happen.

"Alice can I have the phone, please." I lifted my hand.

"Hello! Speaker!" Alice rolled her eyes and pressed a button. I myself never knew that we had speaker on your phone.

"So who's your friend, Bella?" I heard Paul chuckle.

"I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice continued to bounce like a five year old.

"I'm P-"

"AHHHHHHHH! PAUL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both Alice and I jumped as we heard Leah scream murder.

"Nice towel sweetie!" We heard Paul chuckle.

Yep. He was in her room. God that boy lived dangerously.

"AHHHHH!" Leah scream again and I heard a slam. Oh my God she killed him… or slammed the door.

"Hey Leah!" Alice called.

"She left," Paul chuckled.

"Oh. Well anyway. I just wanted to invite her to a pool party at my place," Alice chirped.

"A pool party? In Forks?" I could hear the confusion in Paul's voice.

"Why does everyone say that?" Alice grumbled.

"Wait. Leah? At a social event?"

"I know. I tried to explain, but-" Once again I was cut off.

"Who the fuck are you talking to? You better be paying the bills." I heard a struggle, which I assumed was over her bedroom phone.

"Hey Leah!" Alice said again.

"Alice? How did you get my phone number?" Leah said. Ah, so Leah had finally gotten control over her phone; hopefully she had clothes on.

"Hey Leah," I said in a monotone.

"Bella?"

"Leah you totally have to come to my pool party?" Alice sang again as she continued to bounce next to me

"In Forks?"

"Yes in Forks, do have a problem with that?" Alice snarled.

I tried to hold back my giggles. Alice had finally had enough of people questioning her pool party because it was in one of the wettest towns in America.

"Party? Like with people?" I heard Leah ask in disgust.

"Yep." Alice nodded, unaware that Leah couldn't see her.

"Have you gone mad? I hate people," she growled.

"But you are people?" Alice once again twirled her hair around her finger.

"No. I'm busy," she hissed.

"Oh. Do you have plans with your boyfriend?" Alice smiled.

Oh no. I had to cover my mouth before I screamed with laughter. I don't think Paul did that, because I heard him crack up laughing in the background.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alice asked innocently as she looked over to me.

I simply giggled.

"I'll be there!" I heard Leah huff on the other end of the line. She was about to hang up when…

"Bring your boyfriend!" Alice said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Leah screamed and hung up.

Silence filled the room.

"Hmm… I think I interrupted their 'moment'." Alice smiled at me.

I was shocked. I froze.

"You got Leah Clearwater to come to a party? A pool party?" I asked Alice in daze.

This girl… was a magician. She was a miracle worker. She could make the impossible possible. She had made me into… well… Edward's girlfriend and she had just convinced Leah to come to a social event.

"Yeah. Why, is it hard or something?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Ahhh… yeah. Leah never went to social events. She hated people. Hell, she had never even been to her own birthday party.

"Oh! We have to get you ready! Come on try the swimsuit." Alice smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her upstairs.

"You got Leah Clearwater to come to a party." I was still dazed by that fact as I was pulled up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Alice!" I screamed in horror.

"What!" I heard her panic voice behind my bedroom door.

"This swimsuit is completely backless!" I squealed as I look at myself in the one piece.

My whole back was bare. I hadn't noticed this when Alice had handed me the swimsuit and walked outside for me to get changed. But yeah, it was completely backless. From the back it looked like I was wearing a bikini. You could see the bottom and the straps came from the side of my breast and went around my back to my neck and coming to the front, making an 'x' on my back. That was it! The back of a bikini bottom and two straps being crossed. That was the back of the swimsuit. The rest was bare.

And the front!

I admit, the skull and bones were cool. But… the side of my hips and waist was also bare. My chest, stomach and privates were covered, thank God, but the side was revealed. There was a huge contrast between my pale skin and the dark black material. My legs had been completely bare until I put on the cotton pants Alice had gotten me. I was so thankful for them.

But still… I felt so bare.

"Yeah. So?" I heard Alice through the door.

I checked myself in the mirror one for time and went over to open the door.

"I can't expose so much skin!" I squealed as I saw Alice.

She smiled as she saw me in her outfit. "Sometimes you have to show a little skin, Bella," she said as she walked inside.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I wanted my old shirt back. Alice rolled her eyes at me and un-wrapped my arms.

"Come on, Bella. Don't you want to see Edward suffer?"

Edward suffer? No. Jake however…

I slowly nodded my head.

"Great! OMG! I can totally teach you to be sexy and seductive." Alice jumped and clapped her hands.

"What?" I gasped.

No!

Wait. Yes!

Well, not Edward, but Jake. Yes. Jacob Black.

"Come on, Bella," Alice giggled as she pulled me to my mirror. She stood next to me as she smiled into the mirror. "Bella you look sexy. And the pants cover up your legs, so it's only your back. And you have a nice back." She smiled as she checked out my back.

"Okay," I breathed.

_I am sexy. I am sexy. I am sexy. I am sexy. I am sexy. I am sexy._

"It's always good to show skin." Alice smiled. "It reminds boys of you being naked, and then they think of sex," she giggled.

"What?" I squealed.

_I'm not sexy. I'm not sexy. I'm not sexy. I'm not sexy. I'm not sexy._

"Edward is going down. Serves him right. Spit in my hand will he? Tell Jasper my seducing techniques. I think not." And then Alice… evil laughed.

Yep. She did the '_muwhahaha_'.

"You are weird," I muttered as I looked at her in the mirror.

"I know, right!" Alice smiled as if I had given her a compliment.

"Alice. I don't feel sexy. I'm not sexy," I confessed to her as looked down at my feet.

"That's it," Alice said in a stern voice, "you need the _Bible,_" she said as she went to her large beach bag and grabbed a small spiral binding note book. Alice sighed as she looked at the note book and skipped over to me. She looked heavily at the note book and then shifted her gaze to me.

"Bella. This is my _Bible_. This makes me feel confident and sure. And now I pass it down to you," she said in a serious tone as she passed the red and black note book to me.

My eyes went wide when I read the title on the note book.

_Alice Brandon's Guide on How to Look and Feel Like a Sexy Woman. _

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I was lying in bed. My face buried in the pillow. When I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it blindly and pulled it to my ear.

"Hellooo! Edward!" I heard a much too loud voice at such an early time in the morning.

"Hey Alice," I said groggily.

"Having a pool party my place. You have to be there."

"Pool party? In Forks?" I question her as I sat up in bed.

"Yep," she said as she popped the 'p'.

"Alice. This is Forks. Not California," I chuckled.

"Hey! Beggars can't be chooses. The sun is actually out today, so… pool party. And don't pretend you guys don't come to check out the girls," she giggled.

"That's Emmett and Jazz." I smiled.

"But Jasper always checks me out when I sunbathe." I heard Alice pout thinking for just a second that Jasper didn't think she was sexy.

"So you do notice?" I chuckled.

Emmett and I always told Jasper that Alice knew what she was doing when she acted 'sexy' in front of him. That she only tried to torture him when she wore those mini outfits and bikinis. While she stretched out on her pool chair as she sun bathed and especially when she innocently and sweetly asked Jasper to put some lotion on her.

"Damn it, Cullen," Alice growled.

"Emmett and I always tell him that you parade around in those five year old swimmers just to taunt him," I chuckled. God Jasper was such a puppy dog when she did push his buttons.

"Edward, you're so going to be sorry for that comment."

"I'll hold my breath," I yawned. "Is Bella coming?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I better call her and tell her to get ready."

And to go over the Assignment. I wonder how we could use this party at our advantage.

"NO!" Alice screamed over the phone causing me to pull it back from my ear.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled it slightly closer to my ear.

"Umm… I need girl time with her. I'll pick her up," she stuttered.

"Okay?" I quirked my brow. She was up to something.

"Okay, love ya. XOXO." And then she hung up.

"God she's weird," I said to myself as I shook my head.

What was that pixie up to? I thought to myself. Hopefully Bella wouldn't be the target to Alice's torture.

But what I didn't know then was that it wasn't Bella who was the target of torture; it was me.

As I drove to Alice's house, I started thinking about Sunday. It had been a week now. And Bella still hadn't mentioned the dinner to anyone. I mean, she hadn't told anyone about my father's gross stories, which had caused her to be sick or my mother's request to be called 'Mum' by Bella and she hadn't mentioned my sanctuary. My piano. I don't know if that was good or bad.

I was surprised on how much I had exposed to her. I had confessed to her about my relationship with my parents.

I had showed her my sanctuary and played the piano in front of her.

And worst of all… she had found James' birthday gift.

I had found it when I had returned from La Push. As I had parked in the garage I had felt something hit my foot under the seat. I had picked it up. It was Bella's gift.

I had taken it with me upstairs to my sanctuary and then I started playing my piano for about an hour reviewing the past hours of my life.

When I had seen Bella's gift still wrapped in gift wrap, sitting on the top of my piano, I had stopped playing, unsure of what to do.

Should I give it back to her?

No. It would only cause her pain. But what if it was something expensive? She could at least get a refund.

Should I open it?

No!

I had ignored my brain and slowly grabbed the gift from where it had sat. I placed it on my lap and stared at it. I gradually opened the perfectly wrapped gift, trying not to tear the paper, as if it was something priceless.

After what had seemed like forever, I finished un-wrapping it.

It was a painting. A painting of someone looking down at the water of the shores smashing the rocks. It looked like a bird's eye view. It was beautifully done; I didn't know anything about art, but I knew that this was beautiful.

Should I give it back now?

She would be angry if she knew that I had opened it. That would not be good. And maybe it was better if she forgot about it? I didn't want to remind of the night before. And it was truly beautiful. It shouldn't be hated because the one it had been intended for was such a monster. I had slowly stood up and walked to the wall with all the paintings. It was beautiful and deserved to be with other masterpieces.

And it had been there ever since.

An hour had passed since I had arrived at the Brandon's. Everyone else was there, except that host herself. I was waiting and drinking in the kitchen wearing my dark blue trunks. Alice was right; it was a sunny day. Probably the only day you would see half of Forks High's male students without their shirts. I was a part of that group. I was in the kitchen looking through the glass doors to the backyard. I saw the whole year level here. Everyone was here. Even the fuck head James. I didn't know why he was there. I then realised that I had to keep him away from Bella. But where the hell were they? As I turned my head to look for them I saw Tanya gushing to a very bored looking Rose.

Tanya looked beautiful. She was wearing a white bikini. Rose smiled at Tanya and then excused herself. Tanya smiled back and then turned her gaze at me.

Oh fuck.

"Oh hi Edward!" Tanya smiled and slowly walked over to me. God she was so sexy.

"Hi Tanya. How are you?" I tried to say it with so much confident, but I guess I only seemed like a desperate geek.

"I'm great, I was just showing Rose the bracelet Jakie made for me. You wanna see?" She smiled brightly at me.

Did I want to see… no. Hell no. Her wearing anything the belonged to that BFG would only make me want to burn it. But I couldn't say that to her.

"Umm… Well-" I stuttered.

"Look. Isn't it pretty." She practically pushed her charm bracelet in my face.

There were wooden five charms on the silver bracelet.

The first was a wolf, second was ballerina, third was flower, forth was angel and the fifth was a love heart that had the letters J+T carved into it.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I looked at my feet. It felt like my heart was being ripped out and stomped on. I had never made anything for her. If only I had. Maybe she would have still been with me.

"He made it. It's so sweet that he cares for me so much that he made something with his own two hands, no?"

"Yeah, very sweet," I mumbled. I had never made her anything. I even forgot her birthday on one occasion. If only she had still been with me. I would have proven to her that I could love her. I could shower her with gifts. Hell, screw a bracelet, I would have made the Taj Mahal for her if only she would have let me. Would she have let me?

"I know, I know I'm late. I'm sorry, Baby," I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around to see a smoking brunette walking towards me. Her voice, hair and eyes seemed familiar. But her body… nope, I didn't know her. But when I saw a tint of pink hue on her cheeks, I knew that only one person had that shade and looked that cute when she was blushing.

Cutie Pie?

I had to check twice, but it was her. It was Bella. But… she was… she was wearing… wearing… that.

Bella walked over to me in a tight black one piece. It hugged her curves and emphasised the important ones... what? I'm a guy! On the front of her one piece was a large skull and crossbones made of diamantes. The swimsuit covered only the front of her stomach and left the sides of her hips and waist bare. I had thought that her red dress was revealing but compared to this outfit that was a nun's habit. Bella had also worn a pair of cotton pants, which were quite transparent.

Bella smirked as she swayed over to us and soon she was on my side. Bella stretched up, on her tip toes, and planted a kiss on my cheek. To say I was taken aback would have been an understatement.

"Follow my league," Bella softly whispered as her kiss lingered on my cheek.

Bella wrapped her hands around my shirtless torso and placed her head on my chest. There was some sort of strange electricity in the room. I made a mental note to warn Alice about it later on in case it was faulty wires in the roofs or something.

Bella's posture allowed me to catch a glimpse of her back and I realised that it too was bare.

Holy shit.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I Baby? I saw your face and felt so bad." She pouted, he bottom lip push out, up at me.

She wanted Tanya to think that my mopey face was not due to that stupid bracelet, but to Bella's absence. I smiled to myself. The plan was in action. "Cutie Pie! Where have you been? You know I get worried when you're not by my side." I lightly scowled at her, keeping my smiling inside.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Alice kept me back. I'm sorry." She fluttered her eye lashes at me as she rubbed her knuckles slowly up and down the side of my hips.

"Oh Cutie Pie, you know I can never stay angry at you for too long." We faked corny giggles at each other.

"Oh you." Bella playfully swatted her hand on my chest. I took a hold of it and press my lips to her knuckles. It felt natural. Wow, I must have been getting good at this.

"Have I mentioned you look adorable today?" I smirked at her as I saw her lovely blush reach down her neck. Bella gave me a sly look as she changed her voice into a more… husky tone.

"Hmm… I wouldn't use the world adorable to describe you in that… Oh, hey Tanya." Bella acted shocked to see the company, thinking that she was alone with her boyfriend. Well… that was what we wanted Tanya to think.

Tanya's expression was one of disgust. "Get a room." She grimaced as she strolled to the sliding glass door and walked out to the party.

I checked we were in the clear before I spoke again.

"Well played, Cutie Pie," I chuckled.

"You look like you needed help." Bella smiled up at me. Her arms still around my waist and my hand on her bare back.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell.

Both Bella and I turned to find furious Alice with her arms on her hips.

"Alice?" Bella quirked her brow at her.

Alice quickly ran to us and glared at me as she separated Bella from my waist.

"Come with me," she ordered Bella and took her towards the pool party outside.

Huh? That was weird. Even for Alice. I ignored it and headed outside.

Today would be interesting.

I took a sip of my drink as I looked around Alice's backyard, leaning on the wall of the house.

The Brandon's were one of the wealthiest families in Forks. They were currently out on business today, so that meant that Alice had the place to herself. Alice's house was on the hills of Forks. It was pretty much where the wealthiest houses were built, including mine. Her backyard had a great view of Fork's forests and mountains.

I still found it odd that they had a pool in their yard. It took over half the backyard. It was huge. Which was weird, because you never needed a pool in Forks. You could probably use it for ice skating rather than actually swimming. But than again, she did have a Jacuzzi that was connected to the pool. If I do say myself the architecture of the place was quite unique. The pool was a rounded rectangle that was parallel to the house. At the far end, in the middle of the length, was a square Jacuzzi, separated, yet still connected to the pool as the water over flowed down the step leading into the pool. There was also a tent-like shelter across the pool, parallel to the Jacuzzi, where the ladies lay on their beach chairs inside.

The boys were splashing in the waters, playing chicken and what not while the girls lay in their chairs and giggled.

Tanya, Victoria and Rosalie were on one side of the tent talking and laughing. Tanya wore a white bikini, Victoria wore red and Rosalie wore a royal deep blue tank top and bottom. The tank top was line with jewels. The only reason I noticed was because they blinded me each time the sun hit them. I rolled my eyes, knowing that for even a simple pool party Rosalie outdid herself.

My eyes drifted to the other side of the tent, where Alice and Bella lay on their chairs. Alice had kept Bella away from me since she had come. It was like she didn't want me anywhere near her. Alice was at Bella's side, 24/7. However I was secretly glad for that, because it meant that Bella was out of James's roaming eyesight.

I heard the glass door next to me slide and saw two people I never expected stepping out.

"Leah?" I cocked my brows as I leant against the wall and faced her.

"Hey President." Leah rolled her eyes as if she were bored, and crossed her arms. Leah was wearing a brown one-piece. I felt like my eyes were burning. Seeing Leah in that little clothing was like seeing your sister on a playboy cover. Wrong.

I quickly shifted my eyes to her guest.

"Paul?" What was he doing here?

"S'up, Ed." He gave me a goofy smile with a short wave.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally asked the question I had been dying to since I had seen them.

"Alice invited me," Leah huffed with indifference.

"And her boyfriend." Paul poked Leah with his elbow and wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"You're not my boyfriend, jackass! Go drool over some half-naked girls!" Leah hissed at him as she pointed to three Forks High girls who were checking out Paul's shirtless body.

"But I've only got eyes for you." He smiled at Leah.

Leah quickly turned around to face Paul. "Don't make me rip those eyes out, Watson," she said with clenched hands by her side.

"Leah! You came! OMG Leah, your boo is cute," Alice squealed as she came running around the pool and to Leah's side in seconds.

"He's not my boo!" Leah yelled as she swang her hands in frustration and stalked off.

"Leah! I'm sorry! Do you like the term boyfriend?" Alice ran after Leah into the house.

Paul laughed. He told me that he was going to say hi to Black and left shortly after Leah's departure.

I looked around the pool area once again. I saw the laughter of my peers. However, today I wasn't in a playful mood. After seeing Tanya I just…

Emmett was trying to do a better belly flop than Jasper. Laurent was drinking a martini with Tanya, Vicky and Rose. Lauren and Jessica were flirting with James. Newton and his friends were playing in the pool.

I saw Black and Paul talking to one another, but every now and again Black's eye focus would land on Bella who was across the pool sitting by herself, after Alice had gone after Leah. Bella was constantly looking at Black and when he caught her eye, she looked down and blushed.

I put my drink down on a table near me and walked over to the pool chairs. I crept behind Bella's. When I was behind her, I tapped her on her bare shoulder. As she turned back to me I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me," I whispered. I clocked Black with raised eyebrows before I reached out my hand and touched Bella's cheek, leaning forward to kiss her. Bella was sitting on the chair as I was standing and leaning down in order to reach her lips. She quickly accepted the kiss, unlike the first time. Bella rested her hands on my bare chest as I rested mine on her bare naked hips. Slowly Bella's hands rose from my chest and attached themselves to my hair, pulling me down towards her. I slowly moved my knee to rest on the chair and lowered myself to her. We were in our own world, kissing passionately… or so it would seem. When we finally broke apart for fresh air, I rested my forehead on hers. Bella was lying flat on the chair and I was hovering over her, one foot on the tiled floor and one knee rested against her hip.

"That was a thank you for what you did before." I smirked at down at her. Me doing that in front of Black was a thank you for what you did in front of Tanya. I still hadn't moved from my position above Bella, trapping her. My cold breath was hitting her face.

"BELLA!" I heard someone screech.

Hearing her name, Bella pulled her head slightly up and looked over my shoulder. It never registered for me to move.

"Alice?" Bella said in a throaty voice, which caused me to chuckle at my 'expertise'.

However I was cut off as I felt tiny hands pull me off of Bella and push me two steps away. It was Alice. She glared at me, her hands on her hips. She turned around and lifted Bella from the chair.

"Come. Leah's here," she ordered Bella and took her to the other side of the party, where I saw Leah waiting with her arms crossed. As she was being dragged along by Alice, Bella turned around to meet my eye and silently shrugged.

What had gotten into Alice?

After what seemed like hours, I finally saw both Alice and Leah leave Bella side at the corner of the pool and head to the kitchen. I walked over to Bella quickly before Alice came back.

"What's the deal with Alice?" I said as I reached Bella, her naked back facing me.

"Oh." She jumped when she heard my voice. However, as she turned around a smile spread across her face. It felt like we were silent for a long time. But it could only have been seconds. "Oh that," Bella giggled when she realised I had asked her a question. "It's Alice's little revenge."

"Huh?"

"You know, for spitting in her hand." Bella cocked her brow at me and smiled.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled and weaved my hand through my hair. Man, I had forgotten about that day. Well… parts of the day. I remembered reading Cutie Pie's hand. I smiled at the memory of her pro-Austen rant.

"And something about telling Jasper her… umm… seducing techniques," Bella's mumbling broke my train of thought.

Ah… that explained it all. Alice was 'angry' at me for telling Jasper she was playing him with her outfit. But hell, everyone knew. I think Jasper even knew, but loved the game to much to say anything.

"Ha!" I laughed. It was so Alice to act so silly when she thought she was being sly. "So what's her plan on the whole revenge thing?" I asked Bella.

"Keeping me away from you for the whole day," Bella mumbled quietly.

"Huh? I don't get it." How would keeping me away from her be a means of revenge?

Bella shifted from side to side, causing her hair to swift with her. "Well… to a real boyfriend, not being with his girlfriend means something." She started fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh… the whole smitten thing." I remembered our first lunch date. Smitten. Infatuated, obsessed, fanatical, love-struck, lovesick, head over heels in love. Bella had used all of those words to describe it. Being smitten over Bella meant that I couldn't stand to be without her for one single second.

"Yeah." Bella smiled up at me, realising that I remembered it.

We were quiet for a few minutes. I had no idea what Bella was thinking. Maybe something to do with Black. I, however, was thinking about the day I had just endured. I remembered how I hadn't felt like being playful. How I had leant against the wall for the whole day. How along I had felt at a _party. _Now it was my turn to mumble to my feet as I shifted them from side to side. "Well… it means the same thing to friends as well."

"Huh?" And it was Bella's turn to ask me to elaborate on my words.

"To a _friend_, not being with his _friend_ means something." I had finally named our relationship.

Bella Swan was my friend. Yes, she was my lab partner, my peer, my partner in this master plan and she was my fake girlfriend. But all of those names were artificial. They meant nothing. Anyone could have been my lab partner and half the people here were my peers. I could have asked any one of the bimbos at Fork High to be my fake girlfriend and to be a partner in the plan. But a friend was… authentic. It was an honest, trustworthy and dependable relationship. It meant something.

Bella smiled up at me and I got this weird feeling inside me; it was tingly and I felt so… naked. I knew that I was shirtless, but it wasn't that sort of naked… at least, I didn't think that it was. But I knew that I didn't like it. It felt so odd. It was this mood. I felt too exposed. And I need to cover up. So I took a step back with my next words.

"And she's screwing up the plan," I lightly grumbled, hoping that Bella had taken my frustration as a result of Alice screwing up what we had planned for so many weeks.

Bella only giggled at my words and the feeling was gone.

I sighed in relief.

"I think we did pretty well today. I saw Tanya and she looks moody," Bella whispered as she lightly waved her hand in Tanya's direction.

She did look moody and I had noticed that she and Black hadn't spent that much time with each other today. I had seen him glare at me from across the pool a lot today however.

"Yeah, and Black has been glaring at me for just touching your back," I said as I lightly rubbed the knuckles on my right hand against her back, causing her to lightly shiver. "Speaking of your back, what's with the outfit?"

"Alice gave it to me. You don't like it?" Bella looked up at me and the tight feeling in my chest came back.

"No. I mean yes, I mean no. I mean… it's delightful," I squealed out.

"Delightful?" Bella giggled.

"I like your sandals." I cleared my throat as I pointed to her sandals. It was the first time I had actually seen them when I pointed at them.

"Thanks." Bella blushed as she looked around the pool party.

Sandals? Really Cullen? Sandals?

"Ugh, Newton has been staring at me this whole time. I swear I caught him lick his lips." Bella slouched down in her chair and shivered.

I turned around to see him in the pool with his friends as he was obviously staring at us. When I met his eyes, he quickly looked somewhere else. I glared at him, and I think I might have even growled.

"Can we stand somewhere else?" I heard Bella's light voice.

I turned back around to face her. "No," I told her.

"No?" Bella looked like a small child when she said that.

"Bella, you shouldn't be running away from guys like that," my chest grumbled.

"What?" she asked. I remembered what Jasper had told me the day I had come back from Bella's place after her incident with James. How girls blamed themselves when attacked by lowlifes like James. How they thought it was their fault and maybe they were leading them on.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault. Just because Newton's-"

"It's not just him," Bella cut me off and her head moved slightly to the right, where the pool was.

I shifted my eyes to where her head had led me. I saw James standing near the pool, on the other side, with a bored expression which was probably due to his company, Jessica and Lauren. I saw Bella shiver at my side and knew that it was because of his presence; though it didn't help that Alice had influenced her to wear the revealing outfit.

As I looked to my side, I saw Bella shifting and trying to cover herself with her hair or arms. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw her so vulnerable, I couldn't help it. I moved behind her, so that my bare chest hid her back from James' gaze, my back now facing him. I wrapped my arms around her waist partly so that she wouldn't feel too bare but mostly… so that she would feel secure.

Bella turned her head and gave me a small smile.

With my arms around her waist and her back against mine, I saw Tanya's gaze drop on us. I bent down to kiss Bella's neck softly as we looked at the view of the forest. I felt Bella shiver and I held her tighter to me.

"BELLA!"

"Alice." I sighed and dropped my arms as I watched Bella disappear with Alice.

This was getting really annoying.

"S'up Eddie." Emmett slapped my back, causing water to splat on my skin. Emmett was soaked; he had just gotten out of the pool.

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled. I didn't know why, but my whole mood had been shitty today.

Emmett chuckled and started shaking his head and arms, trying to get the water off. The water landed on me.

"Jeez Emmett, do you mind? You got it all over my face and in my hair; stop spraying all over me! You're making me wet!" I snarled.

Emmett stopped and looked straight at me, a smile stretched across his face. He had opened his mouth to say something but was too late.

"That's what she said!" Paul laughed as he walked towards us.

"Hey I was about to say that!" Emmett pouted.

Paul continued to laugh.

Both of them looked at me. Introductions?

I sighed.

"Paul, Emmett McCarty. Emmett is immature and loves crude jokes. Emmett, Paul Watson. Paul loves to prank and he started the whole 'That's what she said' with Bella."

"Nice." Both grinned and nodded their heads.

"Hey, how is a woman like a condom? Both spend more time in your wallet than on your dick." Emmett laughed at his own joke, followed by Paul. Both of them were laughing like crazy people, tears coming from there eyes. I simply rolled my own eyes.

"Yep. You two deserve each other. An epic bro-mance." I said as I took another sip of my drink. Man, how many had I had?

"Dude they only 'mance' I want is a romance, and that's with my Leah," said Paul

"Yeah and I already got my romance. Speaking of which… excuse me bros." Emmett slyly smiled as he walked away.

"See ya bro," Paul said.

We continued to watch Emmett as he walked around the pool to the tent. Rosalie was lying on the chairs and reading a magazine. Emmett stood in front of her, blocking her sun. I saw Rosalie go red in frustration and start to yell at him to move. Emmett smiled and grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. Next thing I knew, Emmett had grabbed Rose's waist and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Let me go! Let me go!" Rosalie screamed as she used the magazine to hit him on the back and ass.

"Woo! Go McCarty!" Paul called followed by other guys. I lightly chuckled as I saw Emmett running around the pool with Rose on his shoulder,

Finally he stopped and shifted Rose so that he was carrying her bridal style. Everyone gasped because we all knew what was going to happen.

No. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Emmett smiled as he chucked a completely dry Rose into the ice cold water.

"Emmmmmm-!" Rose's screaming was cut off by the large splash of water. All of the guys cheered Em as he started showing off his biceps. As Rose emerged from the pool she glared at Emmett. Her blond hair was soaked and tangled. Em wasn't an idiot. He knew that Rose would kill him for getting her wet. But if he got wet with her…

"GERONIMO!" he shouted as he jumped in after her. The splash Em caused some people who were standing on the end of the pool to get very wet. When Em emerged from the water he quickly wrapped his arms around Rose and started kissing her. Rose's frown turned into a smile as she kissed him back. All the boys were cat-calling.

"So that was Emmett," I introduced him to Paul again, chuckling.

"He seems cool." Paul smiled at the couple and altered his gaze. I caught him gazing at Leah, who was bitching about something to Alice and Bella.

"You do realise that she hates your guts, right?" I chuckled to Paul. I laughed remembering the time at the concert when she had locked him out of the van.

"Yeah," he sighed and looked away from her.

"So why do you keep flirting with her? You know it pisses her off so stop joking around."

"Joking around?" Paul narrowed his eyes at me, as if he was confused at my words.

"Yeah? Isn't this just to get a reaction out of her?" I asked.

But then Paul's face lost all colour and expression as he exhaled a heavy breath and closed his eyes.

I knew that look.

"Oh my God. You really like her!" I was shocked.

Paul opened his eyes and looked at me. I swear they were glassy now. He gave me a humourless smile. "What gave it away? Is it because I always express my feelings to her, only to be rejected? Is it because I'm always over at her house 24/7 just to get a glimpse of her? Is it because I always try to be by her side, waiting her for to finally see me?"

How many drinks had he had?

"I'm sorry. I never really thought you actually liked her. I mean, I couldn't see such a mellow guy with Leah, who seems like a…" I trailed off trying to find the right word for her that was appropriate for children. I mean, this guy really like her, I couldn't be calling her names.

"Man-hater," Paul said, finish my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I nodded. That was appropriate.

"She wasn't always like that, you know," Paul sighed.

"So I have heard." I remembered Bella telling me the exact same thing.

"Leah Clearwater hasn't always been like that." Paul looked up and gazed at Leah. "I've known her since I was five. She would play 'family' with her dolls and have tea parties."

"Leah?"

"Yeah." He turned and smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella hadn't told me, but maybe Paul would.

"She was only a little girl when her father left her and her mum. After that she became really quiet. I watched her from afar, waiting for the perfect time to talk to her, to ask her if she was okay. But I left it too late," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" How could have he been late?

"My cousin made a move on her. And she fell for him. I thought of being the better man, you know? She was so happy with him. I started to avoid Leah when she was with Sam. I created this idea that if I kept myself away from her I would make her happier and maybe I'll forget about her. It was a self-preservation thing."

"You sacrificed?" I questioned him.

"That just makes me look too loyal, doesn't it?" Paul wiggled his brow and I chuckled humourlessly; he didn't want me to see him as vulnerable. But before I could say anything, he spoke again. "They dated for a couple of years. However, during the last couple of months it felt old. Sam would be distant toward her. And he spent more time with her cousin than he did with her. He even asked me one time to cover his back as he skipped his own date with Leah. I told Leah that Sam was cheating on her with her cousin. But she didn't believe me. She thought that I was just trying to ruin it between the two of them. She actually thought that I hated her and didn't want her to be with Sam. She took my self-preservation as hatred toward her. She told me to go fuck myself and, she told me that Sam loved her, that she would be his bride one day and that I was going to die alone."

"What happened?"

"She caught them one day. She cried to him saying that she could get over it. That she would be able to forgive him. But he didn't want her. I went over her place to ask how she was. And that was when I first saw _this _Leah. She snarled at me and asked if I was there to gloat. She asked me if I was there to tell her 'I told you so'," Paul groaned.

"Why don't you tell her how you really feel?" I hassled. Why didn't he fight for her? How could he let someone else take her?

"She's still in love with him. Even if she pretends she isn't. If I tell her that I love her, truly love her, she would roll her eyes and walk away." I saw Paul's wince in pain, but I knew that the pain wasn't physical.

"It's not easy to forget your first love," I muttered. I knew that feeling. I altered my gaze to the girl in the white bikini talking to the russet skinned man. I knew a thing about first love. It was unforgettable.

"But it's not impossible," Paul said, snapping me out of my gaze. He looked at me with determination.

"Look who's talking; have you forgotten?" I attacked. Here he was talking about how he had always loved Leah and always would, while saying that she should move on.

"There is a difference between true love and first love," Paul stated.

"Huh?" How can there be a difference between the two? They were both love.

"Your first love is the person that first steals your heart and makes you feel all them butterfly feelings and stuff. You've never had these feelings before and you imagine that no one else has ever felt this way about anybody. First love is about the whole excitement of something new. You have your firsts with them, go to the prom together, you kiss and experiment the first time with them. They're the greatest thing ever and you want to be with them all the time. Your senses become alive as you fall in love for the first time. You're not even thinking of the possibility that you may break up because that has never happened to you before. First love is filled with the optimism that you will be together forever. Then reality hits and the butterflies are gone, leaving you heart broken." Paul took a deep breath before he continued.

"True love is when you find someone and you are able to talk to them and tell them every secret and trust them completely with your heart. They're your best friend and your partner. They listen to you and care about you and your well being. They stand by your side when things get tough and they always try to include you in their life plans. They are someone that loves to be with you as much as they love you with their heart. And they will love you for your flaws and all because they love you for you. And they will spend the rest of their life with you. I want that with Leah," he said as he stared right into my eyes.

"But you're too scared to tell her that."

"Shit scared," he chuckled and the goofy Paul was back, leaving no trace of the heartbroken Paul. He looked behind me and smiled. "Speaking about true love, here comes yours."

I turned around to see Bella walking towards us. The wind was blowing her hair. Paul slapped my back and walked off, chuckling as he passed Bella. Bella cocked her brow at Paul as he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Bella said as she reached me.

"I really don't know," I said to her watching Paul getting shot down by Leah once again. "Paul told me about Leah and… umm… Sam." I looked down at Bella.

"Oh. Just don't bring it up with her, okay?" Bella's eyes pleaded as she looked up at me.

"I'm not that heartless, Bella," I told her in a stern voice. Why did everyone think that I was such a heartless guy?

Bella smiled up at me, ignoring my anger. "I know." She smiled and the spark tingled in me again. We stood there for minutes and then erupted into a small riot of laughter and giggles. I tried to ignore the fact that the spark feeling felt… nice.

"BELLA!"

I growled. Okay, this was getting out of hand.

Bella sighed and started talking in a monotone. "Alice- Oh my God! Edward!" Bella screamed the last part as she watched me run to Alice and pick her up over my shoulder.

"AHH! Edward! Put me down! Don't make me rip your hair out!" Alice screeched and stuck her tiny, nailed hands in my hair, tugging and pulling at it.

I moved to the edge of the pool. "Ahh. Not the hair!" I groaned as lifted her tiny body above my hair.

I heard Emmett cheer.

"Put me down!" Alice screamed, kicking her legs and arms.

"This is what happens to evil pixies when they mess with Edward Cullen's hair!" I shouted and then threw her in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alice was cut of by the small splash of her body. I smirked at the water as I heard all the cheering and yelling. However, ignoring all the loud noises I heard a tiny giggle behind me. I turned to find Bella giggling behind me.

"Ah. Not my hair," Bella said in a girly voice, mocking me.

Hey! I groaned! I did not squeal!

"Okay, you're next," I growled at Bella and stalked towards her. Panic rose in her face.

"Edward. No. No. No. Please. I'm sorry. Edward!" she pleaded as she backed away, but then she hit the wall of the house, trapping her.

I picked her up and carried her on my shoulder. "Too late!" I growled as I stalked to the side of the pool.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You have great hair!" Bella screamed.

A small smile lifted on my face.

_She likes my hair._

However, I was awoken when she started hitting me. I changed her position and held her bridal-style. It only took me seconds to throw her in. Bella screamed as she fell in the water.

"Yeah!" I shouted out.

Emmett cheered, causing Rose to hit him on the back of his head. She was wrapped in a towel. Paul cheered, but once he saw Leah glare at him he stopped. All the male students were cheering as well.

When I looked back at the water, Bella had already poked her head out of the water. She was floating. She slowly came to the side of the pool.

"Well. Are you at least going to help me out?" she asked.

"Okay. Okay," I chuckled.

She took her left hand out of the water and held it up for me to pull her out of the water. I gripped her wrist with my hand. A monkey grip. I was about to pull Bella out when all of sudden Bella's right hand came out of the water and grabbed my upper arm with force. Bella narrowed her eyes as she pulled her body weight on to my arm, causing me to lose my balance.

"Bella-" This time I was cut off by the splash of the water. My head was under the water and the only noise I could hear was the slight cries of the students and bubbles around my head. I shouted out through the water and then broke the surface, panting for air when all of a sudden tiny, nailed hands attacked my hair. I screamed in pain.

"That's for ruining my hair." I heard an evil voice.

"AHH! ALICE!" I tried to get her off. I started moving around, swishing around. I spotted Bella leaning against end of the pool, the water swimming around her chest.

"Bella! Save me!" I cried.

"Nope." She smiled.

"I get you later, Cutie Pie- AHHH!" I screamed as Alice claws at me.

"I'll save you, Eddie!" I heard Emmett yell as he ran towards us. He jumped in and the splash hit Alice and me. It only took seconds and Alice was off of me. I turned around to see Emmett's arms wrapped around Alice as she kicked and screamed.

"Emmett! Jazzy, help!" Alice cried.

"Ally!" Jasper dived in and grabbed Alice. Jasper and Alice started attacking Emmett.

"Paul! A little help!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming!" Paul shouted as he followed the rest of them into the pool.

"That's what she said- OW Alice!" Emmett cried. Rose dived in after hearing Emmett in pain.

I heard Bella's giggle ring through my ears. I turned my back to see her laughing at the scene before her.

When she saw me free from Alice's claws and with a grin on my face, her laughter ceased.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Oh yes." I smirked and attacked her with… splashes.

"Edward!" She giggled and started defending herself with splashes.

And just like that my shitty whole mood once again playful as I was by Bella's side.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I giggled as Alice dragged me out of the pool and away from Edward. I couldn't believe that he had done that.

Alice took me into her room. It was… huge and… pink.

I mean pink.

Pink as in I thought I was in Barbie's dream room, pink.

Her room was the size of my kitchen and living room put together, wait, maybe bigger. In the middle, up against the wall, was a huge circle bed with steps around it. I was like something out of a fairy tale. You know; the one with the pea and princess or whatever.

And then, I saw it. Right above her bed, it a golden frame was… Alice's portrait.

The one I drew of her when we were in Art Class together.

"Alice you still have it," I gasped as I pointed to the portrait.

"Of course, Bella. I told you I did," Alice sang.

"Wow."

"Bella, there is a reason I asked you up here." Alice looked nervous. It was different from the other times I've seen her.

"What is it Alice?" I stepped closer to her.

"Bella…." she trailed off. "Remember that time I took you out for shopping for James's party?"

I shivered with just the mention of his name. I could only nod as a response to her question.

"Well… you said 'Alice, I don't know how to repay you,' remember?" She smiled.

I did. The girl had brought all my clothes and never asked for anything in return.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And I told you, 'when the day comes for me to ask you a favour, you have to say yes. To anything', remember?" Her smile got bigger and her eyes were shining as she quoted word for word.

"Yes, Alice," I said.

"Well… today is that day, and I need a favour." She smiled an all-knowing grin.

"But I don't have a master card," I said to her, which caused her to giggle.

"Silly Bella. I don't want you to buy me anything," she giggled.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask, and remember you have to say yes, if you could do a portrait of me and Jazzy."

"WHAT?" I gasped.

Me? Portrait? Her and Jazzy? Jazzy?

"See… I'm wanted to have a picture of me and Jazzy enlarged and place in on top of my bed." She smiled as she skipped around the room to show me where she wanted the painting. She wanted the painting to be where the portrait of her was hanging.

"You don't like my picture anymore?" I asked softly.

"Is not your picture I don't like, it's that I look lonely in it. But now I have Jazzy with me!" Alice smiled as she gazed at my old portrait. But I realised she wasn't smiling at my portrait; she was smiling at the idea of replacing it with a picture of her and Jasper.

"So you want me to paint you?" I asked her.

"And Jazzy!" Alice squealed.

"You and Jasper. Me. Paint," I said to myself.

"Yep." She smiled. "Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes." She bounced.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**AN: IWYTWM has been nominated for the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards. Nomination date closes on 28th, so if you want to nominate my story for another topic... do it quick. All the information is on my blog and website. Here is a link to the official sites... **

**theperisher(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**theperisher(dot)webs(dot)com/ **

**You can also find the sites adds on my profile for a direct link.**

**Sorry about BPOV at the end. It is very short compared to the rest and might seem kind of choppy and stoppy-starty but i just wanted to have a link between this chap and the next :) I personally am not a big fan of this chapter. I just like the idea of becoming 'sexy' and thought this would be a good scene. Picture of Bella's swimsuit and other things are on my website's gallery. Check it out. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes... they are all mine. Anyway next chap will be about Bella's decision, Bella and Em bonding and a very very cute scene b/w ExB**

**Plz Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**YAY! HOLIDAYS! Finally Uni holidays are on and that gives me more time for my storied. Updates will most like come weekly now... YAY!**

**Thank you for all those people you have reviewed, alerted, favourited and nominated for my story, it really means a lot to me. IWYTWM has been nominated for the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards. Voting polls have opened so pls vote for me. All the information is on my blog and website. Here is a link to the official site **

**http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm [direct link can be found on my homepage]**

**I had given you the brief of this chap on IWYTWM website, and I have also given briefs on chaps 27 and 28. It's kind of like the blub. I have also attached pictures :)**

**En****oy the new chap**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It was a Monday afternoon and I was in the library. Yes, Ms Mary has let me in, but only after glaring at me. Crazy librarian. They really needed to get a life. I was stressing over what Alice had told me at her pool party two days before. After Alice had dragged me away from Edward for the… oh heck I had lost count of how many times she had dragged me away from him. Anyway, after she'd dragged me away from him, she had pulled me to her room and asked me to paint her and Jasper.

_Yes._

The word has echoed in my head ever since I said it.

Stupid Past Bella, screwing Present Bella off.

_God, I hated Past Bella. _

It's not like I had any objections toward Alice or Jasper. No. Alice was becoming one of my close friends and, surprisingly, one of Leah's friends as well. I just doubted my ability to… well… paint. Yes, I loved painting and art. But, I never showed it to anyone. My 'master works'. No one had ever seen them. Not even Charlie. And I liked it that way. I had always had a fear.

What if I showed them the painting and they didn't like it? What if they said that I have no talent and that I suck? What if they said something else? Criticism? "This is not art, its rubbish. You have no talent and no future". I just didn't think that I could handle that kind of heart break.

Well… that was the reason I gave people as to why I never showed my paintings. And yes, some of it was true. But the main reason why I didn't show people my paintings, my real fear, was because of that exact thing. They were _mine_. My mind, soul and heart were unravelled in my art. Could I possibly be that bare to anyone? I highly doubted it.

And now I had to paint Alice and Jasper. Show them my… talent, if that was what you called it. I had to put myself out there. Show them what I had. And right now… I had nothing. I didn't have a decent idea of what to paint. With the pressure of painting Alice and Jasper's perfect portrait hanging over my head I couldn't think of anything. My art was gone. Well… it seemed like that. I knew that, if this were any other project, it would have been easy. Maybe it was because I had to plan it? Art was never planned. You had to feel it; it was in the moment. It wasn't something you had to structure. I knew that without the pressure I could have done some interesting stuff. Planning was not my thing. That was more of an Edward Cullen thing. I smiled at the mention of his name. He was so Mr. Perfect. Everything had to be perfect and planned. Edward could plan, not Bella.

Ahhh… the painting! I was so confused. What would I do? I mean, how should I paint them? Outdoors? Indoors? Garden? Beach? Holding each other? Jasper carrying her? Wait, that would be hard to paint. Or should I do natural? Plain and simple?

Alice Brandon? Simple?

Even I didn't believe that.

Alice had told me that she wanted something mind-blowing. Something that would be remembered in history. Something that could be put in that place were The Da Vinci Code was set. Her words, not mine.

In conclusion, Alice wanted a work of art. I however didn't think that I could produce something like that. So I came to the library to get inspired. On the table I had serval books on portraits and famous artists. I had Dali, Picasso, Michelangelo, Da Vinci, Botticelli, Raphael, Bellini, Van Gogh and others.

I was going through a large A3 text book about Italian Renaissance painting. I was gazing at the famous painting _The Birth of Venus_ by Sandro Botticelli. It illustrated Venus emerging from the water on a shell, held up by the Zephyrs, symbols of spiritual passions, and with one of the Ores, goddesses of the seasons, who was handing her a flowered cloak. The naked goddess was said not to be a symbol of earthly but of spiritual love, like an ancient marble statue, slim and long-limbed, with harmonious features.

On the surface, the painting appeared to be about a classic myth: Venus, the goddess of love, had been born from the sea, and was being gently blown to shore by Zephyrus, god of the winds, as another goddess waits on shore to cover Venus with a cloak. Some scholars had said that the story of her birth was the symbol of mystery through which the divine message of beauty came into the world.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind. I turn to meet the intruder of my thoughts.

Emmett McCarty.

Emmett appeared from the stack and as he slowly approached me. I was quite shocked to see him there. In the library. I didn't think he knew where it was. Emmett was now standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the textbook in front of me. He lifted himself up to get a better look.

"Porn!" Emmett squealed as a cheesy grin appeared on his face as he saw Venus nude.

I scoffed at his immature reaction and rolled my eyes.

"What?" Emmett smiled as he took a seat opposite me.

"It's art," I almost growled at him. I hated when immature boys would look at art and gawk over all the nude females thinking it was some kind of porn. It was art. The human body is a form of art. Yet male teenagers couldn't grasp that concept. Why? Because they were running less on brain cells and more on hormones.

"Yeah, I'm totally using that on Rose when she finds my 'art' stash under the bed." He air quoted and chuckled at his own joke.

Great, not only had he mocked art but he had also confessed to having a porn stash. I couldn't believe that he was a 'catch' for our generation.

"There's a reason for her nudity. It's a symbol." I tried not to let my voice get any louder. I didn't want to be kicked out… again.

"Of her being naked."

I sighed at Emmett's comment. I tried, I really did, to let 'Artist Bella' hold back, but she wouldn't. This wasn't the first time that someone had provoked her. Several members of the La Push Gang had. And what happened… they nicknamed me after the artist I ranted off about. Paul, Picasso. Embry, Michael Angelo. And so on. When Artist Bella started on her rant… she was unstoppable. I took a deep breath.

Come on Bella. You can do this… talk like a normal person.

"First of all, it's called The Birth of Venus-"

"So it's her birthday suit?" Emmett cut me off and wiggled his brow.

I stopped myself from vomiting. Instead I took another deep breath, but it didn't help. Artist Bella was and she started her rant. "Botticelli's Venus is shown as a beautiful and chaste goddess and symbol of the coming spring. As a "classical" figure for which nudity was her natural state, it was socially acceptable to depict her unclothed. As the goddess of sexual healing, a degree of erotic beauty in her presentation was justified, which appealed to many artists and their patrons, including Botticelli. Over time, Venus came to refer to any artistic depiction in post-classical art of a nude woman, even when there was no indication that the subject was the goddess. Botticelli has depicted Venus in his painting as modesty, despite her 'nudity', and her pose refer to standard portrayals of the virtuous, virtue and-" I sighed. "Forget it." What was the point? I was talking to Emmett McCarty. It was like banging my head against a rock.

"You think I'm the biggest jackass around here, don't you?" Emmett smiled.

"Of course not. That position has been taken by James," I said. He wasn't a jackass. That was James. Emmett was more of a… Dumb Jock.

"You think I'm some sort of 'Dumb Jock'." His smile fell.

"No," I muttered looking down at the table. No, I didn't lie. I didn't think he was a Dumb Jock, I knew. Hey… it wasn't lying.

Emmett kept staring at me. He continued to wear that knowing smile as he stared me down.

"Yeah," I finally confessed. He was after all the QB. It's not like anyone has ever expected him to win a noble prize or something.

"Hmm…" He slowly nodded his head. "Don't you think that's a little hypocritical?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know the whole thing about don't judge a book by its cover."

Had Emmett McCarty ever even read a book?

"Yes, I have," he answered my unasked question. It was like he had read my mind… again. No, how could he know what I was thinking?

"Huh?" I played dumb, hoping that he didn't hear my inner thoughts.

"You're wondering if I have ever read a book, aren't you?" He smiled at me. It wasn't a mocking smile. Or an amused smile. It was more like… he knew something I didn't.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Mitch Albom is one of my favourite authors," Emmett confessed. Wait! McCarty had a favourite author? He actually knew of an author? It couldn't be true.

"Is he a sport writer?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hah," he laughed. "Albom's first non-anthology book was _Bo: Life, Laughs, and the Lessons of a College Football Legend_. It was an autobiography of legendary football coach Bo Schembechler co-written with the coach and he was a sports columnist as well."

Surprise, surprise. A real shocker. Not.

However, Emmett continued. "Actually it's his other works that I most admire. Especially _Tuesday with Morrie_, have you heard of it?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. I never heard of it.

"It's a non-fiction," ah yes, another non-fiction lover, "Mitch Albom recounts his time spent with his 78 year old sociology professor, Morrie Schwartz, who was dying from Lou Gehrig's disease."

This had gotten my attention.

"Albom was a former student of his and hadn't corresponded with him since college classes about sixteen years before. After seeing Schwartz on Nightline, Albom visits him. They arrange to meet on Tuesdays. The book is based on Albom's recount of Schwartz lectures, quotes, experiences, and conversations. It is visited by frequent flashbacks and allusions to contemporary events between each visit. Albom, seeking a way to pay for Schwartz's medical bills, sought a publisher for a book about their visits. Although rejected by numerous publishing houses, the idea was accepted by Doubleday shortly before Schwartz's death, and Albom was able to fulfil his wish to pay off Schwartz's bills," Emmett said softly. He wasn't ranting his views like Artist Bella. He was sharing them.

"Oh," was the only thing I could mutter out. Wow. Emmett had read a book and it was a book that actually contained some meaning. Actually, it contained a lot of meaning.

"Quite an inspiring piece of work. He's one of my Mum's favourite authors. I think she likes it because she's a professor herself." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. What does she teach?" I asked out of reflex. You know, to be polite.

"She's an English professor," he stated.

"Oh," I wordlessly spoke.

"Yeah, my Dad's an Engineering Professor at Washington University," Emmett smiled as he spoke about his family.

"Oh." God couldn't I say anything else?

So Emmett McCarty read non-fiction, he had a mother who was a professor in English and he had a father who was a professor in Engineering. Maybe… I was a hypocrite.

"Yeah, people usually say that when they find out. You know? How on Earth can Emmett McCarty's parents be smart?" He lightly chuckled as he looked down at the table.

"I wasn't thinking that," I said. And it was true.

Emmett's parents were intelligent, it was no doubt that they brushed their knowledge onto little Emmett. Encouraging him to read and learn, and maybe expecting him to follow in their footsteps.

"I've been brought up by educators, Bella. I do know some things. Like the square root of pi is 1.77245385. That light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave. That irony is when the actual meaning is the complete opposite from the literal meaning," Emmett said, with a little hurt in his voice. Like he was tired. Like the way I was tired of people calling me Freak.

Was Emmett McCarty irony?

"I'm sorry," I apologised. I always thought of Emmett as the Dumb Jock, never really trying to get to know him first before labelling him. He was right I was a hypocrite. Here people have called me freak and there I am calling them names as well. Like Mr. President or Mr. Perfect and Dumb Jock.

"It's okay." Emmett gave me a big smile, like a smile you expected from a child. But if Emmett was so... knowledgeable why did he act like a Jock?

"So if you're so… then why-"

"Football." He finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"'Cos it makes me happy." He shrugged as if it was that simple. He was smart, yet he didn't find numbers or words interesting. He found football interesting and he went for it. No one could stop him from doing what he liked. From being himself.

"That's a brilliant reason." I smiled.

"I thought so too," he chuckled.

"What about your parents? How do they think of you going to a different route?" I asked.

"My Dad wants me to do engineering, but doesn't really say it. Both of them support me," Emmett said.

"That's nice." I smiled at that. It was good that Emmett had support. That his parents didn't urge him to be something he wasn't. It was rare to find something like that.

"So…" Emmett trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Why is she on a clam?" I laughed at his question. Emmett was smart, maybe a genius, but he was still the QB. And for the first time… I didn't judge him on that.

"Shhhh…" Someone hushed us. Shit. I really didn't want to be kicked out for a third time this year.

"The shell symbolises a platform or if you will a pedestal," I whispered as I leant forward.

Emmett followed my movements and he also leant forward as I tried to share my knowledge with him.

Emmett and I talked about art and other things. He was excited about some special game coming up. I could see the twinkle in his eye as he spoke of his passion.

"Naked chick!" I heard a velvet voice call out behind me. I turned around to see Edward smiling at Venus.

I rolled my eyes again and was about to give him a lecture.

"Dude, it's called a symbol of innocence and birth," Emmett called out before I could and rolled his eyes at Edward.

I smiled at Emmett.

_Thank you!_

Edward quirked his brow at Emmett and then looked at me and back at Emmett.

"Okay. No more spending time with Bella," he said as he pulled Emmett out of his seat and sat their instead.

"Wow, ain't we jealous," Emmett sang.

"Have you done your physics?" Edward avoided Emmett's mockery.

"Yep. Handed it in last week," Emmett smiled proudly. "Why? You haven't?"

"Nah. Totally forgot about it," Edward huffed as he got out his physics text books from his bag.

"Dude it's due tomorrow." Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Edward grumbled as he took out his laptop.

Wait a moment…

"You two are in physics together?" I asked as I looked at both of them.

"Yeah. Edward and I on the top, but looks like I'm gonna get a better mark this time, right Edward?" Emmett chuckled.

"In your dreams McCarty," Edward growled.

"Well," Emmett exhaled, "I'll leave the love birds alone to 'study'." He actually did the air quotation as he chuckled off.

"Bloody smarty pants," Edward muttered behind the laptop.

"Emmett McCarty? Smarty pants." Those were the words I thought I would never hear.

"Yeah and he doesn't even try, you know? Genes and all." Edward waved his hand.

"He told me about his parents."

"Yeah. He's really smart, but you'd never tell. He acts like an idiot," Edward chuckled as he started typing on his laptop.

"So what you working on?" I asked as I dropped my pencil in the text book and leaned forward.

"Physics report. We have to pick a scientist that we think has contributed to physics the most and how their ideas have forwarded the understanding of physics. Emmett wrote on Robert Hooke and Hooke's law."

"What law?" I asked. Hooke's Law? As in… Peter Pan's Hook?

"Well, well, well. Looks like the student has become the master. Having trouble keeping up?" Edward wiggled his brow, I simply rolled my eyes.

"Hooke's law. F= kx. Where F is the restoring force exerted by the material, K is the spring constant and x is the displacement of the end of the spring from its equilibrium position," Edward spoke quickly.

What? Who? Where?

"Huh?" That was the only question I could ask.

"He developed a formula accurately models the physical properties of common mechanical springs for small changes in length," Edward tried to explain.

Owie in my brainy.

"Springs," he said.

"What about springs?" I asked.

"He developed a formula that measured the force exerted… I mean force used by a spring to the distance it is stretched by a _spring constant_, _k_, measured in force per length," Edward explained it, he even changed words to help me get it.

"So he figured out the strength used to stretch a spring?" I tried to understand, but not really.

"Yes." Then why couldn't he have just said that instead of using big words? Like… material. Material's a big word.

"Okay." I nodded my head, pretending to understand science.

I had never gotten the whole deal with science. I mean all these nerds fighting each other to know the truth. Why must we know what makes the earth go around, or why things fall, or how we all came to be? We're here. And isn't that what matters. Doesn't science take all the fun out? All the mystery. People believed in stories, legends and myths. But now, science just takes every thing and places it in a category of true and false, right and wrong, this or that and A or B. And don't get me started on maths. Who cares how long it takes Sally to get to Windaroo if she's going 80 miles per hour. Shouldn't that be on the itinerary or something?

As I got out of my war against maths and science, bloody bastards, I looked up at Edward and saw him furiously writing, like there was no tomorrow. Then again, there had to be a tomorrow for him to finish the essay, therefore making him write like a maniac.

_How do maniacs write?_

"Who's your guy?" I asked Edward, instead of answering my own silly question.

"Newton." Edward smiled down at his laptop as he continued writing. When he looked up at me he frowned. Most likely taking in my blank face. "Isaac Newton." He nervously smiled at me.

I shrugged my shoulder and his smile transformed into a thin line as he glared at me.

"Dear lord, women. What do they teach you?" he practically roared at me. In moments like this you think of biology. Fight or flight. Today I would prove, for once and for all, what I, Isabella Swan, was.

A coward.

I simply shrugged my shoulder and crouched back in my chair. I wondered if he could see me.

His eyes glared bullets in my forehead proving that he did, in fact, see me.

Stupid biology. Part of stupid science.

"Newton. Come on. You know, Newton's law, his theory on calculus, Newton's cradle, Optics. He's one of the greatest scientists." Edward arms were in the air. I could have sworn that his head was about to burst.

"Is he the one with the crazy hair? The E =… something." I mumbled.

"Oh God," Edward groaned. "First of all, it's E=mc2 and second, that's Einstein, not Newton. They belong in totally different generations." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Is he related to Mike Newton?" I smiled. I knew that it was a stupid question but I kind of liked seeing Edward fire up. Passionate.

"Come on. Newton! The equation to measure force, for God's sake he is the unit of force."

"So… the force was… with him?" I nervously smiled making a Star Wars reference.

"The apple guy!" Edward shouted out.

"Ohh." I nodded my head and sat up straight on my chair. I knew something!

_The apple guy._

"Oh, you get _that._" Edward scowled at me.

"He's the one who figured out gravity, when the apple fell on his head." I smiled at my brilliance.

Bella Swan, ruler of all that is sciencitical.

_Oy! Genius! That's not even a word._

I'm so smart, I make my own words. I am Bella! I imagined myself on the podium, flowers in hand and waving to people. I liked being smart. Me feel so smart. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Actually, Newton himself said that he was staring out the window in his house when he saw an apple fall from a tree. The story of a falling apple that inspired Newton's theory of gravitation is actually popularised by the famous author Voltaire," Edward corrected me.

And in my head, I was pushed off of the podium by Edward as he snatched my flowers and started waving to all the people.

_We love Edward! We love Edward! We love Edward! We love Edward!_ the crowd was chanting.

_Oh God, the paint flumes have gone to her head. I'm getting out of here. _

"Oh my God." I realised something, ignoring my common sense walking out on me.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You have a man crush on this Newton guy," I giggled.

Edward was so stressed about how I didn't know of the guy and then he knew these little facts about him.

"He's a genius, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"A genius you have the hots for," I giggled.

"He has a brilliant mind, Bella," Edward growled.

"Oh, so you just have the hots for his brain. It's a brainmance." God, I'm great at making words. I should totally write a new dictionary.

"I have to write a report," Edward grumbled as he continued to type on his laptop, avoiding my questions.

As Edward started typing on his laptop I picked my pencil up and turned the pages of my text book.

_Creation of Adam._

Click, click, click, click, click ….

_Hylas and the Nymphs _by Waterhouse.

Click. Click, click, click, click, click, click…

_C. M. Coolidge's Dogs playing poker series._

Click, click, click, click… Click.

_Vase with Twelve Sunflowers_by Van Gogh.

Click… Click… Click, click, click, click, clic-

"What are writing about?" I asked. I just couldn't take the silence and the manic typing.

"I'm just writing about his childhood and then I'll write about his impact on physics," he mumbled as he continued to type.

"Childhood?" I asked.

"Yeah. When Newton was young he wasn't verygood in his studies. One day, he was beaten by a school bully in his class. Enraged, he challenged that boy in a fight and won. But, Newton was still not satisfied and he wanted to teach him a lesson in the academic field as well and so he intently focused on his studies. This was an important moment in Newton's life as it set the foundation for his future academic success and historic discoveries. Newton was born into a farming family, you see. So when he was 17, his mother insisted that he returned from school to run the family farm! Thankfully, he was a bad farmer and not long afterwards, his uncle successfully persuaded his mother to let him attend Trinity College in Cambridge instead and then-" Edward stopped and shook his head.

"Hmm…" I nodded my head for him to continue.

"The thing is… Newton can be put out to be a little… how do you say… psychotic."

"Why do you say that?" I closed my book and put it to the side.

Edward leant forward, over his laptop. "He threatened to his step-father and mother that he would burn them and the house over them," Edward whispered to me, shivers running down my spine, most likely from Edward's words, and not the guy himself.

What?

"He would poke a needle in his eye to see what would happen." Edward smiled

"What?" I actually gasped my thoughts.

"Isaac Newton was very interested in the nature of light and colour. So he took a needle and stuck it in his eye to see what effect that had on the light and colour that he saw." Edward shrugged and sat back in his seat.

"Ouchie."

Edward chuckled at my word. "Yeah he's kind of twisted like that. But he's still a genius. Even if he had a tiff with Hooke."

"Emmett's guy?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded and closed his laptop. "Newton presented his first paper to the Royal Society, detailing his work on the nature of light and advancing his theory that white light was a composite of all the colours of the spectrum. Hooke had his own ideas about the nature of light, ideas that contradicted Newton's suggestion that light was composed of particles. Hooke himself believed that light travelled in waves. Hooke attacked Newton's paper. Newton displayed the anger and defensiveness to the critique of his work. Not only did he deny any shortcomings in his theory, he also made extravagant claims for its genius and significance. Newton's rivalry with Hooke continued.

"In a sense, it is unsurprising that these two men should have come into conflict. Their personalities, similar in their quantity of ambition and pride, differed markedly elsewhere: Newton was devout, and read his Bible daily, while Hooke practiced religion as a mere formality; Newton lived out his days as a bachelor, and seemed not to have been interested in sex, while Hooke was a sensualist, who slept with his housekeepers and developed a grand passion for his niece. More importantly, their approaches to science were diametrically opposed; Hooke delighted in his reputation as a scientific butterfly, flitting from problem to problem, making great discoveries but never pausing to work out what they meant in the larger picture. Newton, by contrast, painstakingly worked problems to death, and used his findings to create vast systems of thought. In the end, of course, his painstaking approach reaped great dividends, and his systems are with us, in modified forms, to this day, while Hooke's practical inventions have been forgotten. His reputation suffered after his death and this is popularly attributed to a dispute with Newton over credit for his work on gravitation and to a lesser degree light; Newton, as President of the Royal Society, did much to obscure Hooke, including, it is said, destroying the only known portrait of the man," Edward explained to me. And there was so much passion in his words.

"What a jerk." I crinkled my nose. Who burnt paintings down?

"The situation was made worse for Newton because Hooke was not the only one attacking Newton's theory; he was joined by other scientist. Newton had, since childhood, reacted strongly to criticism. He constantly challenged authority, and to rebuff him, was to become an enemy. Newton demonstrated this over and over during his lifetime; his response was often either complete withdrawal, or open battle. On this occasion, Newton chose withdrawal. In March 1673, Newton wrote to Henry Oldenburg, the current secretary of the Royal Society. Newton requested to withdraw from the Society. It took much gushing of admiration, on Oldenburg's part, as well as an offer to wave dues to the Society to get Newton to change his mind. Oldenburg also offered an apology for the behaviour of an 'unnamed member'. The stage was set. Newton had successfully established his place in the Society, and had scored a victory, of sorts, over Hooke."

"He's still a jerk," I tried to convince Edward.

"You're not going to like his other 'enemy' then," he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Who?"

"Leibniz."

"So what happened with him?" Even if I didn't get half of the stuff Edward was going on about, it was still interesting to watch him express such emotion.

"Newton had been reluctant to publish his calculus because he feared controversy and criticism, like Hooke gave. Starting in 1699, other members of the Royal Society, of which Newton was a member, accused Leibniz of plagiarism, and the dispute broke out in full force in 1711. Newton's Royal Society proclaimed in a study that it was Newton who was the true discoverer and labelled Leibniz a fraud. This study was cast into doubt when it was later found that Newton himself wrote the study's concluding remarks on Leibniz. Thus began the bitter Newton v. Leibniz calculus controversy, which marred the lives of both Newton and Leibniz until the latter's death in 1716."

"Wait a minute." I put my hand up, "So Newton didn't publish his work, because he was chicken, and then when someone else figured the same thing out and actually published it, he attacked them."

"Yeah?"

"Edward. He's a jerk. Scientists are freakin' crazy. How could you like someone like that?"

"I guess I know what it feels like to fear criticism," he mumbled.

My breath got caught.

_Oh Edward. _

"Anyway, artists are crazier than scientists." Edward changed the subject and a smiled was plastered on his face.

"Hey. Artists aren't crazy," I defended.

"So you're telling me that you don't know any artists who've gone… you know… coocoo?" Edward twirled his finger around the side of his head.

"Well… there's Van Gogh…" I trailed off.

"Who?"

"The sunflower guy."

"Okay, who?" Edward shook his head and looked back at me.

I was about to explain it to him, when I remembered.

"Wait," I told him and grabbed one of the art books I was looking at, "I saw the painting right… here." I found the page and showed it to Edward.

_Vase with twelve sunflowers_by Van Gogh.

"Flowers? See I never get art. Like what the hell does this mean? Does he like flowers or what?" Edward shook his head. "So our crazed artist drew flowers? What did he do that was so crazy? Forgot to put water in the vase?" Edward laughed at his own joke as he turned the pages in the book.

"He cut his ear off." I grinned at him.

"What?" His eyes bulged out.

Hah. Didn't see that coming did ya?

I leant forward, and so did Edward, as I began to tell the story. "The legendary story of Van Gogh's goes something like this. The disturbed Dutch painter severed large part of his left ear lobe with a razor blade in a fit of lunacy after he had a quarrel with Gauguin, fellow painter, one evening. Bleeding heavily, Van Gogh then wrapped it in cloth, walked to a nearby brothel and presented the severed ear to a prostitute, whom he befriended, who fainted when he handed it to her. So yeah, he was crazy, but that was because he was mentally ill. Then you have the way he died."

"How did he die?" Edward face was getting paler.

"Van Gogh had been troubled by mental illness throughout his life, the episodes became more pronounced during his last few years. In some of these periods he was either unwilling or unable to paint, a factor which added to the mounting frustrations of an artist at the peak of his ability. His depression gradually deepened. At age 37, he walked into a field and shot himself in the chest with a revolver. He survived the impact, but not realizing that his injuries were to be fatal, he walked back to the Inn. He died there two days later. It is said that his last words were: 'La tristesse durera toujours': 'the sadness will last forever'," I whispered the last words.

"Your guy… is crazy," Edward breathed out.

"Yours burnt a painting!" I defended.

"Yours cut his ear off!" he shot back.

"Yours poked his eye!"

"Okay, okay. How about we make a truce?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I cocked my brow, a habit I picked up somewhere… I just couldn't think where it had come from.

"Both of your guys are crazy and we are twice as crazy for knowing this shit." Edward smiled.

"Yep, that about sound right. People are weird," I giggled.

Edward kept turning the pages of the art book, until he stopped at one.

"See, I never get art. I mean. What does it mean?" he said as he looked at a painting in the book.

"It's whatever you feel. There's not right or wrong, it isn't science," I tried to explain to him.

"See, that's what I don't get. Science makes sense. You have a problem, you get the formula, put the variables in and ta-dah! You have the answer. Simple. Art? You look at it and somehow figure out what the artist was thinking. It seems impossible. I don't get it. Like this one. A guy's sleeping, a chick's watching him and there are these mutants running around." Edward crinkled his nose.

What the heck is looking at?

"Let me see," I said as I stood up and walked around the table and over to him. I stopped behind him and leaned in, my head was above his shoulder.

No way.

Out of all the pictures for Edward to find and get confused over, he picked this one.

"This one is my favourite," I whispered in his ear.

"Really? Then you'd know what the hell it means."

I giggled at Edward's clueless-ness.

The man could solve a thousand problems relating to force, calculations, gravity, numbers, speed, calculus and so much more. But put a picture in front of him and he's scratching his head.

"The painting's called, _Venus and Mars_," I said.

"The Gods of Love and War?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Look at the painting, Edward," I whispered in his ear. "The painting deals with an amorous victory. A grove of myrtle trees, the tree of Venus, forms the backdrop to the two gods who are lying opposite each other on a meadow. Venus is clothed and is attentively keeping watch over Mars as he sleeps. The god of war has taken off his armour and is lying naked on his red cloak; all he is wearing is a white loin cloth," I said into Edward's ear as I traced my finger on the form of Mars on the page. "The goddess of love, who is clothed in a costly white and gold gown, is watching over the sleeping naked Mars, while little satyrs are playing mischievously with the weapons and armour of the god of war. Botticelli's, the artist's, theme is that the power of love can defeat the warrior's strength." I smiled as Edward gazed at the painting. "His painting is one of the earliest examples in Renaissance painting to depict these boisterous and lusty hybrids in this form. They are playing with the war god's helmet, lance and cuirass. One of them is cheekily blowing into his ear through a sea shell. But he has as little chance of disturbing the sleeping god as the wasps nest to the right of his head. Mars is sleeping the 'little death' which comes after… Umm," I stuttered and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"After hard-core sex." Edward turned his head, making our nose touch.

"I was going to say… making love, but whatever." I rolled my eyes as Edward lightly chuckled and looked back at the book.

"Not even a trumpet in his ear will wake him. The little satyrs have stolen his lance - a joke to show that he is now disarmed. Mars stands foremost in strength for he makes men stronger. Yet Venus masters him ... in conjunction with him, in opposition to him ... often restrains his malignance ... Wherefore she seems to tame and placate Mars. But Mars never masters Venus." Edward nodded his head as he continued to gaze at the painting.

"Venus is depicted as alert and watchful, whilst that of Mars is in deep slumber, a feature not found in the sarcophagus relief sculpture that may have served as a model for the masterpiece. Mars, God of War, was a lover of Venus, Goddess of Love. Here Mars is asleep and unarmed, while Venus is awake and alert. The meaning of the picture is-"

"Love conquers war," Edward whispered as he turned his head back to face me, and smiled.

"Yes. Love conquers all." I smiled back.

Our faces were only inched apart, I could feel his cold breath on my face and I was sure he could feel my warm breath. I could feel this intense spark of electricity buzzing around us, causing my breathing fasten.

"Cullen. Swan." We heard a stern voice call our names, causing us to jump up and stand feets away from each other.

We turned to see whose body the masculine voice belonged to.

Ms Mary.

The eccentric middle-aged woman was standing there glaring at us, with a rather and large manly hands on her huge hips. Her glassed wear falling down her nose as she pushed them back up. It took all of my might not to stare at her huge grey beehive hair.

"Yes Ms Mary?" Both Edward and I said.

"5pm. Library close. Go!" She glared at us as she pointed to the door.

Edward and I quickly gathered our things. As I waited for Edward to pack up his laptop I felt a burning stare on my back. I turned around and see a figure behind the stacks of books. Before I could tell who it was I felt a cold hand grasp mine and lead me toward the exit door. It was Edward's. I followed him until we were just heading out when I saw a wave of strawberry blond hair behind the stacks. Before I could understand who it was I saw Ms Mary glaring at me as Edward and I headed out.

"I think she hates me," I whispered to Edward about Ms Mary as we walked to the parking lot.

"Nah, I think she just hates everyone in general. It's what happens when you don't get laid," he chuckled.

"That's what you said about the Coach," I reminded Edward.

"Yeah, maybe they should get together." He cracked up laughing as he opened my door for me.

I muttered a thanks and smiled to myself. Edward had come such a long way. From the boy who had left me deserted at school, to the boy who opened every door known to mankind for me. Well… not for me, but for his fake girlfriend. Although, speaking about changes in character, one other was a huge shocker.

Emmett McCarty.

I had always thought of him as an idiot, as a jock. But really, he was smart and had been brought up by geniuses. I scowled at myself. Why had I judged him before I even knew him? He was nice and sweet. I couldn't believe that he had read a book like that. I wondered if Rosalie knows about it. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought… okay that was a stretch, but that had to be something nice about her for Emmett to like her, other than her looks.

As we were driving back to my place I asked Edward a question.

"What's the Coach's last name? Everyone just calls him Coach," I asked. I had always wondered that.

The car was filled with silence for about a second, until Edward roared with laughter.

"What?" I giggled as I saw Edward laughing at an inside joke.

"**Couch Tiny!" Edward **laughed hysterically.

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Richard Tinee," he wheezed between his laughter.

"No. You mean..." I gasped.

"Yep, Dick Tiny!" Edward and I laughed all through the ride. Tears of later were coming out of me. Which was a change from the tears of sadness that had been brought on by Jake.

I waved at Edward as his car backed out of my driveway. I smile played on my lips. I walked into the house feeling… at ease when.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard Dad yell in the lounge room.

"Dad?" I followed the voice to be confronted with a red Charlie pacing the room. His whole face was red and it seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears and nose.

"What the hell is this?" He stopped pacing as he waved a document in my face.

Finally, when he slowed his movements down, I could read what document it was.

The application.

I tried to hide my smile when I realised that Charlie had finally found the application. I had placed it in his work in-tray on top of his desk in the station. I could just see Charlie in his uniform going all red and his co-workers asking why.

"_He's going to have sex with my baby in the back sit!" _I could imagine Dad's cry.

"Oh. That will be your application." I smiled to my father innocently.

"And the answers? They're ridiculous," he said as he slammed his hand against the paper.

"Ridiculous answers to your ridiculous questions." I shrugged, my arms crossed.

"_A woman's place is in the… back seat of my Volvo! _That's it Bella. You're not seeing him again," Dad ordered as he threw the application on the table.

"What?" I gawked, dropping my arms to my side. No. He just can't do that. No Edward, no Jacob. No.

"He's no good." Charlie slowly shook his head.

"Those weren't even his answers and you know that! You can tell from the handwriting! It was me!" I yelled my fury to him.

"Don't raise your voice at me. He's bad news, Bella," he stated.

"How?" I cried.

"He's changing you, okay?" Dad yelled.

"Huh?"

"You don't think I notice? The clothes, the hair, the glasses." He waved his hands up and down me. At the new Bella.

"What are you saying Dad?" I almost whispered. Fearing what his next words would be.

"Bella. Please. I just don't like him," he mumbled as he tried to turn his back on me.

I didn't take that. I stalked over to him and turned him to face me. "That's not it, is it Charlie?" I pulled on his sleeve.

"I don't know what you mean?" Charlie avoided eye contact. Hiding something.

"Is this about Mum?" I whispered, but I was sure that it came as a croak.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled to his feet and then to the furniture. His eyes never found a place to rest.

"Dad-" My pleading sobs were halted.

"Don't you think you've changed? Weren't you more…_ you_ before?" Dad finally met my eyes and my tears stopped.

Before? Before what? Before… Jake?

"Wait, are you talking about Jake?" I said as I took a step back, my voice was back to normal.

"Bella… I just don't get it. Please, help me. I've seen you grow up. I've seen you with him as you grew. So how does, an eighteen-year-old relationship fade and a new one come out of nowhere? How?" Charlie asked, staring into my eyes.

"Dad," I sighed. Know it was my turn to avoid his eye contact as I crossed my arms defensively and stared at the old stain on the carpet next to the sofa.

How could I tell him? I could I tell him that his best friend's son, our neighbour, my boyfriend, cheated on me with the ultimate girl. The girl that was very thing I wasn't.

"I don't like him. He's no good for you," Dad grumbled to himself.

"Dad!" I snapped.

_Please stop. Don't make me say it, Dad. Please._

"His changing you and soon he'll hurt you, Bella. I don't trust him and I won't let him hurt you. I don't understand why you left Jake for him-"

"Jake left me!" I screamed, the tears coming down my hot face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dad looked at me with shock; I never screamed at him.

"I think you should know this Dad," I sniffed putting my hands in my pocket.

"Bella. What is it? You know you can tell me anything," he said as he walked over to me slowly, like he was walking on eggshells.

"He dumped me. Jake broke up with me. Not the other way around." I gave a humourless smile and shrugged. He had left me. I never would have left him.

"Bella why didn't you-?"

"He broke up with me cause I wasn't 'sexy' enough," I stated with no emotion at all. The tears had stopped seeping out.

"What?" Dad gasped.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. "Can you just please lay off Edward. Please," I said. I opened my eyes and quickly made for my room.

"Bella, wait!" Dad called out for me but I didn't stop. His voice was cut off by the slam and click of my locked door as I jumped into my bed. My face buried into the pillow.

I couldn't believe I had just told my father about Jake and my break-up. About him leaving me. I was glad that I hadn't told him that Jake had left me for someone else. But I couldn't believe that I had just screamed it out to him. Why?

Because I couldn't stand to hear him saying another bad word about Edward. Dad didn't know him like I did. Edward wasn't there to defend himself and I wasn't going to just stand by and listen to all the insults. Edward had stood up for me in front of James and the Cold Ones. It was only right for me to stand up for him. No, I wasn't his girlfriend, but I was his friend.

Dad had said that Edward was changing me. No, I was changing myself and Edward was helping, and I would always be grateful to him for that. He was helping me get back with Jake. Dad had said that Edward would hurt me, but he'd never hurt me. He was the one who had saved me. Twice. Once from James and now, his saving me from the pain I would have suffered if I was alone in this. He didn't trust Edward. I did. I trusted my friend and my partner. Dad would never know Edward as I did. I saw an Edward that no one else had ever seen. I just hoped that he would know now to lay off Edward.

I was ready for bed after I had taken a nice warm shower. Charlie hadn't talked to me since I had run upstairs. That was why I loved him. He knew when to give people space. As I pulled the covers up I noticed a note book on my bedside table.

_The Alice Brandon's Guide on How to Look and Feel Like a Sexy Woman. _

Hmm… this would come in handy and Alice had wanted me to read it.

_He broke up with me because I wasn't 'sexy' enough._

The word rang in my ears. I slowly picked it up and started reading.

"_When it comes to feeling sexy it's not just about what you wear, it's all about self-awareness."_

Hmm… Maybe this wasn't that bad after all. I mean when Alice had first given me this I had thought that it would tell me crazy stuff. Like how I should walk around naked or something.

"_Strip naked and look at yourself in a mirror. Be comfortable with your body. Find the feature or features that you find the most attractive. The secret to looking sexy is self-confidence. As soon as you are satisfied with what you see, that is the first step to looking sexy. _**_Focus on the good things _**_and spend time concentrating on your unique qualities. You have to find yourself sexy before someone else will."_

Okay, I spoke too soon. I flipped to serval pages, trying to get as far as possible from the nakedness. I was so not walking around naked.

"_Realize that you are worthy of being loved; you have talents, ideas, goals and dreams, this will add to the confidence that you need to look sexy. Never worry about what others think. You are in control of your sexiness! Tell yourself that you are beautiful and sexy and the confidence will come."_

I flipped to another page.

"_Be yourself and love yourself, have confidence in who you are. Remind yourself that you're beautiful, just the way you are, and hold your head up high."_

Be myself? That's what had gotten me into this in the first place.

"_Walk with confidence. No one wants to talk to the person sulking down the street or hallway. Practice working on your posture. Hold your head up high, tilt your shoulders back, and slightly push your chest out ('cos you know you have a great rack). This makes you look taller, perks your breasts up, and pulls in your tummy." _

My eyes widen as I read the last two sentences. I slowly moved my gaze to my chest and then quickly looked back up, reading the next page. Blushing like crazy.

"_Slow your pace and take notice of how your body moves. Most notably, take notice of the movement of your hips. If they're not already, let them sway slightly. High heels have the amazing ability to give a bottom to the bottomless and elongate your legs, so I am sure that women the world over feel sexier wearing them. Heels make a woman powerful and therefore making them feel sexy."_

I closed the book, put it back and moved under the covers.

Stupid book. Won't even freakin' work. Doesn't know what it's talking about. I sighed into my pillow ready for bed, but sleep didn't come and I knew why. I rolled around. Tossing and turning. Frustrated. Finally I gave in.

I tossed my covers off and walked to my full length mirror. I took a deep breath and finally looked up to see myself in the mirror.

I was standing in my old lose band shirt and my baggy PJ pants. I knew that if Alice could see me now, she would scream in terror. My hair flowed down my shoulder. My eyes were not hidden by those huge glasses anymore and my contacts were resting in the bathroom.

Suddenly, Tanya's image popped in the mirror. Her tall slim figure, her toned arms and legs, her plumed red lips and that bright strawberry blond hair waving down her tight cheerleading outfit. She smirked and had a twinkle in her eyes.

"_You're a Freak," _she snarled.

I gasped at the words.

"_You could never be me,"_ she continued. _"Everyone loves me. Jake, Edward. Everyone. Who loves you? Not even your own Mummy loves you,"_ she giggled as she twirled her hair.

"Shut up," I muttered as I tried to cover my ears and closed my eyes.

"_You're not beautiful. I'm beautiful. You're not sexy. I'm sexy. You're not special. I'm special. You're not loved. I'm loved," _she said every word slowly.

Finally I cracked.

"I am beautiful. I am special. I am sexy and I am loved!" I cried and opened my eyes.

She was gone. I was faced with my self. I took a deep breath and pulled back the hair in my face out of my way. Trying to tame it. I looked straight in the mirror.

"_Realize that you are worthy of being loved, you have talents, ideas, goals and dreams, this will add to the confidence that you need to look sexy."_

"I am worthy of being loved," I said to myself in the mirror. Even if it did sound stupid. I continued. "I am talented. I'm a great painter. I am an artist. I'm going to be the most famous artist in America- No. The world. I am beautiful. I am sexy. And no one can change that," I said firmly, holding my head up high. I continued to gaze at my self in the mirror.

"_Find the feature or features that you find the most attractive. The secret to looking sexy is self confidence. As soon as you are satisfied with what you see, that is the first step to looking sexy. __Focus on the good things __and spend time concentrating on your unique qualities. You have to find yourself sexy before someone else will."_

"I have great hair. It's a really beautiful chocolate colour. It flows down like waves. It's not too curly and not too straight. It's long and heavy. And I love it that way," I smiled as I twirled my hair ends around my finger. I would take chocolate over strawberry any day. I tried to find something else that I loved about myself.

"I have a nice nose," I said, "its not pointy and it doesn't have any dints in it. I like my nose." I gazed at my nose and smiled. It was nice. Cute even. I looked for something else.

"I have beautiful eyes. They're beautiful because they belong to Charlie. They are a deep chocolate colour and I beautiful. I am beautiful." I smiled.

And I thought I might have gone crazy, but as I kept looking in the mirror I was turning more beautiful by the second. I smiled at that. Smiled.

"I have a great smile. Oh! And great teeth!" I giggled. And when I looked at the mirror I froze.

"I love my… my… blush. Because… it's me. It's a Swan thing. Everyone loves it. Charlie loves it. Sue loves it and…" I paused as I remembered the one person who really loved it.

"Edward loves it," I smiled and the mirror smiled back at me. The beautiful girl in the mirror smiled at me. She had beautiful chocolate flowing hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that weren't covered by glasses. She had a great nose and smile. But most importantly, she had a beautiful blush. She was me. And I was beautiful. Even with a crazy red blush covering my face.

As I headed back to bed I felt myself getting sleepier by the minute. The covers were over me and my head buried in my pillow. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

Edward.

The boy surprised me everyday. I smiled as I thought about his child-like innocence as he talked about physics and maths. I could just imagine him as a child. So naïve and innocent. I could see him as the boy who gave Angela a valentine's card. My smile had gotten wide as I thought about how Edward asked me about my favourite topic. Art. While sums and calculations made no sense to me, art and colour didn't appear in Edward's knowledge.

I remembered as I leaned over him to explain _Venus and Mar_. It was my favourite painting. I loved how a simple picture could say what words fail to.

I sighed.

_Venus and Mars._

Venus. Love.

Mars. War.

Love and War.

Love and Hate.

Tenderness and Strength.

Woman and Man.

And then sudden it came to me.

That was it.

My theme. My setting. My style. My inspiration.

I shot up in bed and my eyes were wide open. As I shouted out the answers to all my questions.

"VENUS AND MARS!"

* * *

**AN: ****Venus and Mars is my fav painting (picture of it on my website). Aww... Bella is finally seeing herself. YAY! Way to go Alice's Guide. How did you like Alice's Guide? OMG! Emmett is smart!. Yeah. I have come across people who are like really smart and don't even try and are like totally 'cool' or whatever. Sometimes it gets annoying for the ones that study and still aren't smart as them. LOL. Yes, i'm a physics freak. My bro 'loves' Newton and i think the guy's a little creepy. Have you seen his pictures? Oh and i love chemistry as well. Maybe i talk about equilibrium next time, huh? LOL. And i'm also an arty, unlike my sister who doesn't get it. LOL. So yeah, i'm kind of like both BxE. LOL did anyone see the whole Chocolate vs Strawberry metaphor?**

**Anyway... A lot of people have said that I am a good author and should write some non 'fan'-fiction stuff. So I have also been writing a story that I made up. No twilight reference. So I might be caught up with that. But remember. I**** don't want to be like, oh I made one fanfic which people really liked and now I'll write a book and forget all about fanfics. No. Never. I love you guys and I love this story. You guys come first, because (surprisingly) you guys actually like my story/writing. **

**I'm also working on Summer previews (again pls vote for that) and on new stories have also come in my head. However, publishing a new story will only happen after I finish IWYTWM. And I still don't know if you guys want a sequel with that. ****I also noticed that the questions you guys have posted for the characters are being answered in chapters (and will be answered in future chaps). So, keep writing them so I can see if any questions need to be directly answered or just in chaps.**

**Like last time, when IWYTWM won an award, I did something special for my readers and IWYTWM's fans. That special "Thank you" gift was James's POV. This time I was thinking to do the same. I have written (starting to write) serval POV of other character. There's also a Jacob POV. Which if I may say, it quite good and kind of lets you see Jacob's side as well. Umm… if I do win and post the POV it would be posted as a one-Shot companion piece to IWYTWM. So please tell me what you think. **

**Here is a link to the official site to vote for my story - ****http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm [direct link can be found on my homepage]**

**Once again, THANK YOU! **


	28. Chapter 27

**YAY! New chap! I was going to update tomorrow but i have to go to a birthday party and wont have time. So i updated it today. Lucky for you, right? **

**IWYTWM has been translated in both French and Spanish, thanks to laurielola and Andrea L.A. The links to the translations are on my profile. Thanks. **

**A lot of you guys commented on Bella standing up for Edward to Charlie. May I please just say, Charlie's not the bad guy here. He's just lost about what's going on. He's daughter breaks up with her long term boyfriend, who he thought would be his son in law and then a week later another guy is in her life. Someone he doesn't know. He kind of feels out of the loop and is scared Edward is Bella's rebound and she's not herself. Anyway, I think you guys are going to love Charlie in the next chap :) Trust me. **

**I have attached pictures on IWYTWM website, like always. Fanfiction wouldn't, for some reason let me do this (~*~) to break each scene/section. So instead i used the horizontal ruler. Sorry if you dont like those. **

**This chap evolves around Jasper and Alice's love story and what it can teach Bella about true love. Enjoy the new chap and thank you to my Beta Stephaniiie.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Venus and Mars!" I squealed in my chair. Yep. I squealed. Maybe Alice was rubbing off on me.

I had just come out of Economics and practically ran over to our table. Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side when I pulled out a chair and sat down. Alice and Jasper were sitting in front of me as I presented my idea for their prefect painting. Leah wasn't here today and Edward had a Student Council meeting.

"Like the planets?" Alice crooked her head to the side.

I resisted the urge to sigh.

"You mean the Roman Mythology, right?" Jasper clarified.

"Yes." I beamed a smile.

"Huh?" Alice asked clueless.

"The planets are named after the Roman Gods, Ally," Jasper explained to Alice as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Alice gasped. "So why are you going to paint us like Gods?" she asked as she twirled her hair around her finger. Alice was wearing her cheerleading outfit today while Jasper was wearing old ripped jeans and a plain black shirt with a red plaid unbutton shirt on top.

"Venus is the Goddess of love and Mars is the God of War," I said.

"Is that where the saying Women are from Venus and Men are from Mars, comes from?" Alice asked again, smiling, as if she was finally understanding.

"Yeah. I think?" I shrugged.

"I still don't get it," Alice huffed and pouted, losing the smile that had been on her face just a moment before.

"Let me show you," I said as I grabbed my back and pulled out my art book. I opened it to a back where I had printed and pasted a picture of _Venus and Mars_. I had thought that it could be a reference item when I came to paint Alice and Jasper. And I was excited to paint them.

"This is a famous painting called _Venus and Mars_-"

"Eww… What's with the little devils?" Alice voice cut me off.

"Ally, maybe you should let Bella explain," Jasper said as he rubbed Alice's arm.

Alice looked at him and then me. "Sorry," she guilty whispered.

I smiled and started at the beginning.

"See, the theme of this painting is that love conquers war, or in another way, love conquers all."

"I love it!" Alice squealed and then clapped her hands.

"Ally," Jasper warned her in a tiny voice.

She looked at him and realised that she had once again cut me off. "Oh sorry," she giggled.

"It's okay," I giggled back. "Umm… like I was saying the theme is love conquers all. Mars is a War God. He's strong and powerful, but when we see him with Venus he's… at peace. His armours are off, his walls are down and his resting. We see that Venus, or love, has given him peace and serenity. And then we have Venus who is alert and watchful of her Mars. Watching out for him in a way as he rests." I was finally finished. But no one had said anything. Maybe they didn't like it. As I looked up both of them were looking at me, waiting.

"Ummm… Questions?" I stuttered.

Jasper put his hand up, like he was in class or something.

"Yes," I encouraged him.

"Do I have to be naked?" he whispered.

I could feel my blush rising. "Ummm… Well… umm… You see, Mars being naked is a metaphor of him taking his armour off and walls down. Umm… the picture is actually after Venus and Mar's love… making. So… Um… if you don't want to…" I stuttered. I could feel my blush getting warmer and my hands getting sweaty.

"Jazz will." Alice nodded, causing her hair to bounce around.

"Ally," Jasper begged.

"We can cover the bottom half can't we? He can wear jeans or something." Alice looked at me, ignoring Jasper's pleas.

"Yeah. Instead of having your portrait like this I had something else in mind, so yeah Jasper that will work," I assured Jasper.

"Shirtless?" He cringed.

"Umm… yeah." I shrugged my apologies.

"I love it! A picture of me and Jasper, and he's shirtless. Love it! When do you want to start?" Alice gushed as she bounced in her seat.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Now!" she squealed.

"Now?" I gaped at her. We were at school.

"Yeah. Like today. After school."

"Well I have to get my paints and-" I stuttered. I didn't expect to do it today, maybe at the weekend or something, but not today.

"Oh and we have to buy a new dress for me."

"Huh?" A new dress? Why did she need a new dress?

"Yeah, for my Venus makeover," she sang. "So tell that boyfriend of yours that he'll be driving home alone. You're coming shopping with me."

And before I could even digest what was going on Alice quickly left to go to cheerleading practice. Leaving me and Jasper alone at the table. I was sure that it was my expression that made him chuckle at me.

"Best of luck," he chuckled. I had no idea what he was talking about until I finally went shopping… with Alice Brandon.

* * *

"How about this one!"

We were in a designer shop in Port Angeles. We'd been there for hours, trying to find a dress. It was a Tuesday afternoon and I had spent it like this.

"It fine," I tried to convince Alice for the seventh time.

"Nah. Oh, how about this one!" Alice dropped the dress and ran to find another dress.

Why?

"It good can we just please go," I begged her. If she asked me to kneel, I would kneel.

"I don't know. Does this make me look fat?" Alice pouted as she held the dress to her small body.

"No!" I grovelled being on the verge of tears.

Please, for the love of God, pick one and get me the hell out of here. It was a small dress shop. I was scared to touch anything, for fear of breaking it. I found a small cushion chair by the dressing room and found my refuge there.

"I'm think I'm gonna try this one, again," She picked up the same dress she tried on three times. She just couldn't decide between this white dress, or that white dress or the other white dress.

They were all white!

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry tears of blood.

I leant back on the chair outside the dress room, rubbing the heels of my palms on my eyes. I was trying to remember how life had been before I came into this store, into this hell.

Had I been happy?

Happiness?

How did that feel? It all seemed so long.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard someone sneer.

I moved my hands to my side and looked up to see… Rosalie Hale. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit.

"Umm…" I stammered.

"Don't you think this is a little over your budget," she sneered as she flicked her hair back.

I dropped my head. Her words had hurt me more than she would ever know. Because I knew that I didn't belong here. And she didn't need to tell me.

"See, that one brings out my eyes, but this one makes my skin glow and other one make me look thinner, but the back is ugly," Alice chatted away she came out of the dressing room.

"No one is going to see the back," I mumbled.

"Yeah but I'll know," she huffed.

"Picking out prom dresses?" asked Rosalie.

"Rose!" Alice squealed as a smile spread across her face and giggled. "Nah, mine's coming from Paris. This is for the portrait."

"Portrait?" Rose cocked her brow.

"Yep, Bella is going to paint me and Jasper." Alice frantically nodded her head.

"Hmm… Are you paying her or something?" Rosalie snarled.

"No silly. She's doing me a favour," Alice giggled.

It was like I wasn't even in the room.

"So you brought her shopping with you?" Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah, Bella is helping me, aren't you Bella?" Alice asked me. Finally acknowledging me. I liked it better when I was invisible.

"Umm… not really," I mumbled. I knew that I couldn't help in the area of fashion.

"I'm not surprised; how could she help you with fashion?" Rosalie sneered as she looked at my clothes. She rolled her eyes and looked at Alice sweetly. "Do you need help?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed and jumped around. I could tell that I was no longer needed; Alice would rather have Rosalie Hale here with her instead of me.

"Maybe I should go," I said as I rose from the cushion chair.

"That would be best." Rosalie smirked at me.

"Don't be silly. You both can help me and then we can have lunch. Yay!" Alice squealed as she took another dress and went in to change. The store was filled with silence. I shifted from side to side while Rosalie stood like a statue.

"So…" I trailed off.

"Please don't try to make small talk with me," she said in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly as I went back to shifting from side to side. Only minutes could have passed but it seemed like hours. And then she spoke again.

"How does it feel?" She sneered at me.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up to see the hate in her eyes.

"To be the reason that so many people are unhappy," she scorned, crossing her arms against her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… there's Emmett, who can't have lunch with his two best friends because of you. Then there's James, who you made Edward's worst enemy because you changed your mind about what you want-"

"What I wanted?" I gaped at her.

"You were hitting on him and when he told Edward, you blamed the whole thing on James. We all know." She smirked at me.

"That's a lie," I gasped.

"Oh please. Don't act all innocent. Like we don't know why you're dating Edward."

Oh my God she knew. They knew. They knew about the JB Project.

"Why?" I stuttered, scared that the whole thing was going down.

"To be popular," she smirked. "I mean, why else? It's not like you two have anything in common." She rolled her eyes.

"And how on Earth would you know that?" I gritted my teeth and lifted my shoulders back. How could she, of all people, say who I could and I couldn't be friends with?

"Ahh… Hello? He's smart, handsome and popular and you are… well a freak," she ridiculed me as she waved her hand at me. Like I was dirt on her shoes.

"You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Edward," I growled, my hand in tight fist at my side.

At first Rosalie was taken aback by my response, but then she composed herself. "Excuse me. I don't know him? Do you? I bet you don't even know his favourite song," she gave me a menacing smile.

I took it as a challenge. I step closer to her. "Clair de Lune by Debussy," I told her.

"What? Who? Jeez you really don't know him at all. His favourite song is-"

"Wrong," I cut her off. I took another step closer to her.

"Excuse me?" she said through her gritted teeth.

"I said you're wrong. It's you who doesn't know him. Did you know that he plays the piano?" I snarled at her, taking another step closer. I could have sworn that she took a step back.

"Well… kind of-" she stuttered as she pulled a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"He's terrific. Do you know why he started to play?" I took another step closer to her.

"He's mum made him-"

"Because he was finding it hard to concentrate as a child. He had medication. But when his mother taught him the piano it helped him. Did you know that? No. I didn't think so. Do you know his idol?" I was only inches from Rosalie as I sneered my words at her.

"Umm…" She looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Isaac Newton. He can go on and on about him. And not only about the whole science stuff, about him as a person. Even if the guy is a freakin' creep and all, Edward sees him as a genius. Did you know that? No. Hmm… weird, you being so close to him and all. Do _you_ know any thing interesting about him?" It was my turn to smirk at her.

When I was met with her puzzled face, my smirk got bigger. "No. He can palm read. Even if he doesn't believe it, he can still do it. Did you know that? Hell, even Alice didn't know." I shifted my head to the dressing room and then back at Rosalie again. "Plus, if having things in common is the means of being in a relationship, then why are you with Emmett?" I grinned up at her face.

"Don't-" Rosalie put a finger up to my face.

"I mean he's a better human being than you. I think he can do better," I cut her off.

"You little bitch. What, have you set your sights on Emmett now? You little slut-"

"Rosalie!" I heard a voice behind me. We both turned to see Alice standing there. Shock was plastered all over her face.

"Don't talk to Bella like that. Apologise," she encouraged Rosalie in a surprisingly sweet voice.

"What? After all I did for you. You want me to apologise to this freak!" Rosalie screamed as she waved her hand at me. Again, like I was dirt.

"She's not a freak. If you actually looked at someone past their last name maybe you would know what the meaning of kindness was," Alice said calmly to Rosalie, as if trying to make her understand.

Rosalie looked like she was about to explode. She quickly turned around to me. Her ice blue eyes were burning me as her upper lip twitched in a sneer. "See what you're doing? You're ruining everything. I hope you're happy," she hissed and stormed off.

The only sound I could hear was my own breathing. I turned to see Alice stare into the empty space left behind. I realised that I had just ruined another relationship.

I had broken a friendship.

"Alice, I'm-"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice cut me off.

Huh? What did she need to apologise for. I was the one who just ruined her friendship.

"Rosalie is just… I don't know. She is nice, she just doesn't show it." Her eyes pleaded with me to understand as she fiddled with her tiny hands.

"Well… I guess there has to be something nice about her. Or Emmett wouldn't be with her." I tried to smile, but it was forced.

"And I wouldn't be friends with her." She smiled, but her smile wasn't forced. She really did think of Rosalie as a friend. Still. Like their friendship wasn't broken. Maybe it wasn't?

"Yeah I guess. Found a dress?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"No," Alice pouted and all was forgotten by Alice as she tried to look for something else.

I walked to the small section of white dresses and looked to find something that screamed Alice. As I checked each white dress I found one that neither of us had noticed.

"Hey. How about this one?" I asked as I turned around with the dress. Alice turned and smiled brightly.

"OMG! Perfect. I'll try it on!" Alice squealed and snatched the dress off of me, heading to the dress room in a flash.

_Please. Let it be this one._

Alice talked nonstop as we drove back to my place for my painting equipment and supplies. She was chatting about how she was glad that we had spotted the dress and bought that one rather than one of the others that made her look fat.

"Hey, Bells? Do you love Edward?" Alice asked sweetly out of the blue.

"What?" I choked and my eyes popped out.

"Do you love him?" She smiled at me, while I was choking on my own saliva.

"Umm… Alice… well… you see-" I stuttered to my hands that were rested in my lap. I finally looked towards Alice and she was staring into my eyes intensely.

"Oh," she said and turned her attention back to the road. And that was it. It was all too confusing.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't." She smiled humourlessly as she kept driving.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"Well that there confirmed it. But really, I don't see the sparkle in your eye." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sparkle?" I cocked my brow.

"Yeah. You can just tell. Hell, I knew Jasper loved me before he did," she giggled.

"How did you and Jasper meet?" I asked as I leaned back on the car seat. I never really knew how they met, just that one day he was sitting with her. At the cold table.

"That's a long story." She smiled aimlessly as she drove.

"It will help with the painting," I stated.

Alice turned to me with a huge smile and giggled like a school girl. She turned her attention back to the road and took a deep breath.

"Well I have to start from the start. Ever since I was a little girl my parents had treated me like their little princess, you know? Nothing was too good for their princess. And I loved it. The shopping, the lifestyle, the cities and the shopping. So considering I was a princess, I needed nothing short of a prince. My prince charming. I had him all planned out. Tall, dark and handsome. He had to be rich, love shopping, he was to take me to fine classic dinners, handsome, stylish and fashionable. That was everything I wanted in a guy. Well so I thought. After my Mummy's death and Daddy getting married to Devine we moved from New York," she chatted away.

"Devine?" I cocked my brow.

"My step-mom. She was eighteen when Daddy married her."

"Were you happy?" I asked. I remembered hearing about her that day she brought clothes for me at school.

"Not at first. I hated her. She was like four years older than me. Eww. But I kind of got why Daddy married her." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"He didn't want a wife or a companion. He wanted someone to look after me. Whether as a mother or as an older sister figure. Devine told me that he had chosen her because she was closer to my age and I would find a friend in her. Which I did eventually when she helped things between Jasper and I."

"What happened?" I asked as I got comfortable in my seat.

"I'm telling you that, jeez." Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. "Anyway, Daddy wanted to get away from the big city, somewhere more quite and peaceful. And that was Forks. On the way to our new house, just outside of Forks, our Limo broke down. We went to a small garage. It was like really old. It looked like a tin house. Anyway, Daddy and Frank, our driver, got out and asked for help. That was when I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I couldn't see the face that belonged to the voice, he was behind the hood. Anyway, Daddy found out I was thirsty and asked the boy to get me a diet coke. When Daddy came back it was hot and it wasn't diet. I mean, like, eww. When I told Daddy, he went crazy. He started yelling at the boy and everything. Then the boy's grandparents came out; they owned the garage. Anyway, Daddy yelled at them too. He yelled so much he had an asthma attack. We quickly took Daddy out of there. But before we left, as the replacement limo came we got in and were about to drive off when the same boy swore at us and broke our limo window." As Alice was telling the story I noticed a spark at the corner of her eyes as she drove.

"That was Jasper," I whispered.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"Sparkle." I smiled to myself as Alice gazed aimlessly the road ahead.

"What happened next?" I asked when we were in my bedroom as I collected all my paint supplies and equipment. I was looking under my bed and in my cupboard looking for certain paint tubes and pencils as Alice sat Indian style in the middle of my bed.

"Well, I started my first day at school. I met Rose and she took me to her table. I was looking around when I saw him. He was at the far end of the cafeteria, alone, eating a slice of pizza. I asked Rose who it was and she told me his name was Jasper Whitlock and he knew Edward. Oh that's how I met Edward. And then she started calling me Mrs. Whitlock. I secretly liked that. Anyway, I walked into my next class, Gov, and guess who was seating right next to me?" she wheezed out.

"Jasper," I said from under my bed as I grabbed hold of my paint brushes.

"Yeah. How did you guess?"

I giggled to myself under the bed.

"Anyway, so here I am, next to the cutest boy in the world and he doesn't even look at me. So about half way through the class I say hey. He turns his head around and then glares at me and turns his head back to the front. I mean, hello, rude. So I spent the rest of the class calling him names. I mean, who did that boy think he was? He was he looked like he was lower than middle class, he had no sense of style or fashion and he wasn't even _that _hot. So anyway, I thought he was pig. Every lesson he would ignore me or glare. He was such a jerk, but…" Silence filled the room as Alice trailed off.

"But?" I asked as I popped my head out of under the bed and looked at her.

"I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I started you know… watching him and stuff," she mumbled into her hands in her lap.

"You started stalking him!" I shrieked.

"That was what Rose called it! I was just watching him at a distance," Alice tried to defend herself. But I still think watching someone behind the bushes is stalking.

"Anyway, I finally got the nerve and asked him what his problem was. He told me that he was the garage boy that my father treated like a dog and treated his grandparents like dirt. He was pissed and said I was just like my Daddy. A rich snob."

"No." I gaped at her. I couldn't believe that Jasper could have been so cruel to her, especially after seeing the way he is with Alice now.

"Yep." Alice nodded her head.

"What did you say?" I asked as I crawled on my bed and sat opposite to her.

"Well… I was going to give him a piece of my mind. Tell him was a jerk and an asshole. But I couldn't find the words and I started to… cry. I mean, he was a boy who was really cute and nice to everyone. He was so beautiful and he… hated me. So I cried and ran off to Rose. She got pissed but I begged her not to say anything to him. She told Em, who told Edward, who confronted Jasper. Jasper said to Edward he wasn't sorry for what he said because my father wasn't sorry. So I used my stalking- I mean… detective abilities to use and followed Jasper home one day after school. He lived at the garage. So a few days later I went there and knocked on the door. An old lady opened it. I told her I was the daughter of the man who was yelling at them and had come to apologise. She smiled and invited me in. I found out that Jasper lived with his grandparents and worked at the garage. I apologised to his grandpa and he forgave me, saying that he had already forgotten about it. So when Jasper came home and saw me on their couch, he started yelling at me to get out. His grandparents tried to control him but he just told me to leave. Again… I ran out crying. I never got used to people talking in loud voices.

"Next day at school he confronted me and told me that I had no business coming over to his place. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I had recently had gotten into a fight with Devine and Daddy wasn't home. So when he started yelling at me about how my father was fucking a girl who was my age and that my real mother must have been a gold digger, I slapped him. I was crying but I still yelled back. I told him how my Mummy had died of cancer and that my Daddy hadn't been the same again and I had never had the courage to tell him that I didn't need money for shopping or a new Mum. I needed him, my Daddy. I ran off, telling him that I couldn't believe I liked him. So after a few weeks of moping around Rose set me up on a date."

"Who?"

"Umm… James," she mumbled.

"What?" I gasped.

"Rose told me he liked me and I was tried of chasing someone that didn't even like me. So… I went with James. It was like our first date. Our first and last."

"Alice… what happened?" I whispered. I was scared that he had done the same thing with her that he did with me.

"Well… He was going to take me to Port Angeles's finest restaurant, but his car kind of broke down outside of Forks and we needed a garage," she smirked.

"Oh my God, Alice." I squealed. No. Out of all the garages, it couldn't have been his.

"Yep, Jasper's garage. So we took it to Jasper's garage and you won't believe who was there… Jasper! And he was helping us out. I noticed Jasper glaring at us, I thought he was glaring at me, but he was glaring at James. Anyway, he kept looking at me. I tried to ignore him. James had to check on the reservation and left to get a better reception on his phone. Jasper asked me what I was doing with James and I bluntly told him I was going out to a fancy restaurant with him. I swear I heard him growl. Anyway so then he started saying shit like James and I were perfect for each other because we were from the same background. Rich snobs. He said that it made sense because that was all I could possibly want: having dinner at a high-price restaurant. I would have been angry but Jasper looked kind of sad when he said that. When James came back I told him I wasn't up to it and that he should take me home. He got mad and told me to get out of the car. After he kicked me out he drove off. When I turned around Jasper was there and I asked him if he was happy now."

I was relieved that James hadn't hurt her. She was lucky that he had left her stranded. It was better than what he had done to me. I shivered. "What did he say?" I asked Alice.

"He said… ahem… 'Against my better judgement… I am'."

We giggled at her attempt of sounding like Jasper. It was quite close.

"I asked him if he could give me a ride home and can you believe it, he didn't have a car. In a garage there was no car. So anyway I was upset, because that meant that I had to walk all the way up the hills and to my house… in my heels! Anyway, he said he could give me a ride on his bicycle. I couldn't say no. So there I was, riding on the handle bars of Japer's bike in my Prada dress. I have to say I was so excited inside. Having him so close, I could feel his breath in my ear. I was kind of happy that James had ditched me. So when he got to my place we said bye and that's when I noticed there was something in his eyes." She smiled into her lap.

"The sparkle?" I asked.

She looked up at me and twirled her short hair around her finger. "No, more of a spark. And that was when I realised that he liked me. Of course he would have said no if I had asked him. So I started to win him over."

"Win him over?" I cocked my brow.

"Yeah. I wore sexier outfits to school, flirted with him, showed up at the garage unannounced and hung out with him. Before I knew it, I got to know Jazz and he got to know me. He found out I wasn't such a rich snob and that I was adorable. I mean seriously. Aren't I just?"

I giggled at Alice's comment and nodded.

"So finally, one day I just couldn't take it. I pounced on him. He was just talking about how to change the oil in a car and I just grabbed his collar and pressed my lips against his. When I pulled back… I saw it… the sparkle. He smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss. And that's how we got together. A few months later he told me he loved me and I told him I knew… oh and that I loved him too." She giggled.

My eyes were still wide because of the way that she had just grabbed his collar and kissed him. I could never just… pounce on someone.

"It's funny, you know?" Alice beamed. "I always had a perfect picture of what I wanted. You know? My perfect guy. Rich, shopaholic, classy, stylish and fashionable. But he's none of them. He's middle-class, he such a cheap-ass, I mean he has this whole budget thing. What is that? Anyway the boy has no fashion sense or style. I know Jasper will never throw money at my every request. He's not going to lavish me in diamonds and pearls, but… strangely I don't care, you know? I love Jasper. Just way he is. The good and the bad… and even the bad seems good, you know? It's funny. You have like this idea of what you want but then one thing just changes it and BANG! It's something totally different. And you never realise it until it happens."

"What happens?" I asked. What was she talking about? Bang? What bang?

"You'll find out soon, Bella." She gave me an all-knowing smile and that just confused me more.

"Alice what are you talking about? Find out what?" I demanded to know.

"That you never really know what you want. You may think you do, but you don't. You just don't know it until it hits you. Bang!" She jumped of the bed making a loud sound when she reached the floor boards.

"Bang?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Bang!" she shouted.

"Bang." I nodded.

* * *

"Alice told me how you two got together." I smiled awkwardly at a shirtless Jasper hiding behind Alice's pillow, sitting on her bed.

He raised his head and met my eyes. "Did she?" He smiled.

"Yep. No offence… but you were a jerk. Making her cry like that," I said as I set up my canvas.

I heard Jasper sigh. "I know. I never met anyone who would cry when someone talked loudly to them. Believe me, I felt like shit every time I made her cry. But I just couldn't forget what her father said to me and my Pops."

"Pops?" I popped my head from the canvas to see Jasper's face.

"My Nan and Pops. I live with them," he stated plainly.

"Yeah Alice told me. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" I asked behind the canvas.

"They died. My Dad was in the army. He was shot and killed when I was really young. My Mother died a few days later. Doctors said that she had a heart attack, but I knew that it was from a broken heart. So I was sent to live with my grandparents when I was seven. I've lived here most of my life, but the accent has stuck with my grandparents and me."

I walked out from the blocking canvas.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"After my Dad died in the war I just hated violence. I mean, it didn't solve anything, you know? Instead it made things worse. After that I promised myself that I would never participate in anything to do with violence. I saw what it did to my father, mother, Pop and Nan." Jasper shook his head as he tightly closed his eyes.

"You help them with the business." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. Alice had already told me about the garage.

Jasper lifted his head and lightly smiled at me. "Yeah, it's my Pop's. After my father's death we decided to move." He nodded his head and looked back down on the carpet.

I moved back to the canvas as I started setting up my paints and brushes. "What changed?" I asked, hiding behind the canvas.

"Huh?" I heard him say.

"You hated Alice and then next min-"

"I didn't hate her," Jasper cut me off quickly, "I just didn't know her. I remember the first day I saw her, well… not saw actually. We had this big limo pull up to the garage. Obviously I was excited because we had a customer. So there I was, between the driver and this big heavy guy. Next thing I know he's asking me to stop working and get a coke for his princess. So I ran back to our fridge and got the only fizzy stuff we had: Coke. So then he starts calling me names because it was too warm for his princess. My sick Pops comes out and the man starts screaming him, finally the old man has an asthma attack. And that was and she came out of the car. I never saw her before that. She flew out and hurried to her father; she took control and saved him. Then they ran off; he was still calling my Pop names. I got angry and threw a rock at their window." He sighed.

"But you hate violence?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that my blood doesn't boil. When I saw her at school… I blew. I knew people like her. They never worked a day in their life and looked down on the 'commoners'. So I put her in her place and she cried. I couldn't sleep that night. Knowing that I had made a little girl cry. She came to my home and apologised for her father. I yelled at her again. She shouldn't be apologising for him. He should face his own mistakes. She ran out crying, my grandparents looked at me with disappointment. They said that I had gotten my anger and rage from my father. They wouldn't speak to me for days. They were all I had. So when I saw the little princess I attacked her again. Said names I didn't mean. That was when she told me about her mother. I felt like… an ass. I knew what it was like to lose a mother and I had just hurt someone else's memories. Days went by and she wouldn't talk to me and I kind of missed it.

"I had noticed one thing about her. Every time she came up to me to talk to me, she had this confidence. Like she could fight the world, but at the same time it was like she could bring peace to it with her smile. I missed that. The feeling she brought within herself when she confronted me. Hope. I had dreams about her. Not creepy stalker type, but optimistic dreams. The ones that bring a smile to your face when you wake up. It was nice. So when I saw her she was with that stupid James, I realised something. When that little princess came into my life she brought something else. Something I never took a hard look at before... my status. I mean, hell, I was a mechanic and she was a little princess. She wanted dinners in fancy restaurants and limo rides. I couldn't give her that. I told her that. That she was best with someone like James. Who could fulfil her every need. And then she did it. She left his car. I was ashamed to think she had chosen me. Me and my rusty old bicycle. But she did. We started to get to know each other. I realised that she wasn't like Tanya or Vicky. She wasn't even like Rose. She was… Ally. Once she asked my Nan to help her make a cake for me. I'm sure that Ally did it by herself though. She had accidentally put salt instead of sugar but it was still the sweetest cake I had ever tasted."

"Aww," I gushed like a five year old.

"Did she tell you about her father?" I heard Jasper say, hidden from my view as I placed the pencils in their place.

I told him what she told me. How he treated he like a princess.

"He hates me," Jasper sighed.

"What?" I popped my head out from behind the canvas.

Jasper was rubbing his eyes. It wasn't to wipe tears of any kind. It was some kind of habit he had when he was stressed. Like Edward with his hair pulling.

"Yeah. Doesn't think I can take care of his princess. Once he actually bribed me to leave her; I obviously refused. Never told Alice about it. When we first got together we had to sneak around. I mean, no one at school or in town knew. Finally Alice was sick of not sitting next to me and told everyone that… I was her man. Soon the word got out and Ally's step mother found out. She knew Ally's father would disapprove, yet she still supported us. I think that was the moment Ally truly accepted her. Mrs. Brandon tried to hide our relationship from Mr. Brandon. It wasn't long before he found out. He came to the garage and bribed me. When that didn't work he tried to threaten me to stay away from her," he chuckled humourlessly.

"What changed?" I asked. I mean, Alice and Jasper were still together.

Jasper looked up at me and gave me a broken smile. "When did I say anything had changed?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So Alice's father…?" I trailed off.

"Still hates me. He tries to put these private schooled city boys in her face so she would leave me and get with someone more… sociable. He just puts up with me now. I'm not invited to dinners, but Ally takes me. He's usually out of town for business so I don't get to see him that much, but when I do… he reminds me that I'm no good for his daughter," he sighed.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," I said. Jasper looked up at me and actually gave me a smile.

"Don't be. I would rather have all the hate from him than no love from her. It's worth it; she's worth it." He gave me a beaming smile and I smiled back. "You know what I learnt Bella? I learnt that you might not know that you're missing something until there's a risk of losing it."

"What?" I tilted my head.

"I never needed anything. Not personally. No. All I ever needed was food, money to pay the bills and a roof over my family's head. But I had never realised that I was missing something. I didn't even realise it when she was right in front of me. I felt a glimmer of it when I saw her with James, but I really felt it when her father came and told me to leave her. But I couldn't, you know? It was then I realised what I really needed. Her. I would give all my food, money and shelter to her. But you know what? She knows that and would never ask for it." He smiled at me.

He truly loved her. And she loved him. Jasper and Alice were so different from one another and yet they worked.

"Okay… Close your eyes. I'm coming out. Don't peek. Swear?" We heard Alice giggle in her master bathroom.

"Swear," Jasper called out as he closed his eyes.

I kept my eyes open, because I knew that Alice was talking to Jasper. She wanted to surprise him.

Alice slowly came out of the bathroom and she looked beautiful.

Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and she had a braid that ran along the front of the head, directly above her forehead. It looked like a tiara, but most importantly it looked like a Roman hairstyle.

The gown.

It was a long white gown the flowed to the floor and pooled around her feet. It was sleeveless and had a low 'V' cut at the front and at the back. It was tight on the waist but then flowed out. But what Alice and I both found the most beautiful on the dress was that on the shoulder blades it had drapes of material falling down her back and disappeared in the gown. Alice held the ends of the white drapes on both sides of her. She lifted her arms up and the drapes almost looked like wings.

"Okay open!" Alice sang.

Jasper slowly opened his eyes to see her. And he just stared at her wordlessly. I could have sworn that I heard an intake of breath from him. Alice giggled as she twirled around in front of him, her drapes twirling around with her.

Alice was finally sitting on her bed with the material on the wall behind her. I didn't think that a pink background would have suited this painting. Alice's dress was flowing down her legs and fanned out. Her legs were on the side of her bed as she impatiently swung them.

Jasper was on my right-hand side. At first he was nervous, hell even I was nervous. The man had no shirt on and was only in jeans. Then again, how was that any different from the pool party?

_Because you weren't painting him then._

Excellent observation conscience me.

At first he was nervous, I was nervous and together we were freaking nervous. But the moment Alice walked in with her new dress on, twirling and twirling, Jasper had forgotten all about the nervousness and just gazed at her. Like there was nothing else in the world except for her. Like I wasn't even there.

It was refreshing.

I instructed Alice to sit on the end of her bed, her legs facing me. She complied. Then it was Jasper's turn. I instructed him to kneel in front of Alice-

"Venus!" Alice corrected me.

I smiled. As I was saying I instructed Jasper to kneel in front of _his_ Venus and rest his head on her lap, exposing his back to me. He also complied.

I was about to instruct them what to do next when Alice weaved her tiny fingers in the Jasper's golden hair and smiled down on him. Jasper slowly let his eyes flutter closed and sighed.

"Perfect," I whispered.

I wasn't painting Alice and Jasper. I wasn't painting the cheerleader and the loner. I wasn't painting the princess and the mechanic. I wasn't painting a girl and a boy. I was painting Venus and Mars.

I placed Venus on the bed because it made her higher, it gave her a pedestal. Mars rested in her lap, like a child going to sleep after an exhausting day full of hate and cruelty. It was like all of the hate, all of the anger and all of the war just disappeared once his head fell on to her lap. Mars let himself fall asleep, not thinking about the evil that might hurt him or the hate around him in the world, but thinking that he was finally at peace.

While Mars lets himself rest on her lap, Venus gazes down upon him as he weaves her hands in his hair. While many fight and die for this man and many others fear him, she only sees a small innocent child, who has fallen asleep in her lap after a long day. She gazes down upon him, like she's protecting him and watching out for him, letting no one hurt the man she loves. The drapes from Venus's grown on her shoulder fall down her arms and almost cover Mars, as though protecting him from the evil.

The man who was feared by many had fallen for a woman, who stripped him from his armour and he had no strength to care.

_Love conquers War. _

_Love conquers Hate._

_Love conquers Anger._

_Love conquers Loneliness._

_Love conquers Pain. _

_Love conquers… everything…_

* * *

**Awww… What did you think of Alice and Jasper's Love Story? I know it was long but I just wanted it to be told. The idea came to me while I was writing a little Alice POV on how her first day in Forks was and I thought, this story should be in IWYTWM, she should tell Bella. Anyway so this is why I told the story. **

**Alice: Alice's side told Bella that you might have planned out who is right for you and who you want, but that doesn't mean that they're the right choice. You can't choose the person you fall for. Someone times destiny has its own plans. Like… bang!**

**Jasper: You may have ideas of a person, but that isn't the truth of what they are and maybe the true person they are is who you are meant for. Oh and that you don't realise what you're missing until it's gone or you have a chance of losing it. **

**What did you all think of Bella standing up to Rosalie? It kind of showed that Bella knew the true Edward more than anyone else. Anyway, we've seen a little in sight of Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Paul and a little Leah. More is to come up! Next chap will be in both EPOV and BPOV. We haven't seen E in a lot of action lately. Well... he's back.**

**IWYTWM has been nominated for the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards. Voting polls have opened so pls vote for me. All the information is on my blog and website. Here is a link to the official site. **

**http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm [direct link can be found on my homepage] **

**IWYTWM has also been nominated for The Glove Awards for The Most Pissed Pants Award (Ya laughed so hard you pissed your pants [figuratively] LOL), link on my profile. YAY!**

**Like last time, when IWYTWM won an award, I did something special for my readers and IWYTWM's fans. That special "Thank you" gift was James's POV. This time I was thinking to do the same. I have written (starting to write) serval POV of other character. There's also a Rosalie POV. Which if I may say, it quite good and kind of lets you see her side as well. Umm… if I do win and post the POV it would be posted as a one-Shot companion piece to IWYTWM, not actually in the story (that's only ExBPOV). So please tell me what you think. Chapter 28 might take some time, i haven't started it yet, it's very demanding storyline and it will take time for it to be beta'd aswell. Check blub on website to know more...**

**Once again, THANK YOU! **

**Alice and Jasper love reviews, but not more than each other.**


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: ****YAY! New chap! **

**A lot of you guys commented on the whole Rosalie and Bella argument, saying that you fear that Rose is going to tell Edward what Bella said. That is not going to happen. Until you guys mentioned it, I never thought about it like that. I would just like to say that Rose is in shock that 'the freak' knows Edward more than anyone. The he has opened up to her. So due to shock she'll keep her mouth shut, oh and she doesn't want to do with anything relating to Bella so she'll keep away from her. **

**In this chap: Bella confronts Jake and Edward is at the crossroad, Edmond Dantes or Edward Cullen? **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I was watching TV in the living room on a Wednesday - well, more like flicking through the lame channels than actually watching - when I heard the bell ring.

"MUM!" I yelled. "DOORBELL!"

"Can you get it, Hon?" Mum's voice rang from the other side of the house.

"Busy!" I yelled back as I continued flicking through channels.

I heard my mother's shoes clicking against the tiled floor as she went past me and to the door. I yelled thanks to her and she just huffed. I continued to watch TV until I heard the voices.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" Mum said as soon as the door was opened.

"I'm fine Esme. Is your son here?" I heard Chief Swan's heavy voice.

"Edward? Yes, but is he in some kind of trouble?" Mum's voice sounded as if she was worried.

I got up from my seat and headed to the door, still listening.

"No. He's just a witness in a little crime that happened a few months ago."

"Crime?" My mother's voice shook at the mere mention of that word.

"Nothing major. I can't put the guy behind bars, but hopefully, with Edward's help, we can teach him a lesson."

I turned the corner and saw them. My mother had her arms wrapped around herself and Chief Swan was there in his uniform.

"Okay?" Mum nodded her head uncertainly. But before she could turn around and call for me, I made myself present. I walked up to him and patted my mother's back to comfort her.

"Chief Swan." I nodded to towards him.

"Edward. Can you please accompany with me to the station?" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir." I nodded and assured Mum that everything would be okay. As we walked to his cruiser, I ran through my brain for all the shit I could get in trouble for.

Speeding? No, that didn't need Chief Swan to come over to my house. And then I realised. Chief Swan. Bella's father.

Chief Swan opened the back door of the cruiser and led me into the backseats, behind the 'caged fence'. He even put his hand on my head and guided me in. He slammed the door and took his place in front of the wheel.

I realised that this wasn't about crime. It was something I did to upset his daughter. Dammit the twenty rules. And when I thought about the twenty rules, I thought about the application.

Shit.

The moment he started driving, I started defending myself. I slid my fingers in between the spaces of the cage between him and me, and leaned forward.

"Look the application was just a joke. I didn't show it to Bella, she found it and it was all her idea-"

"Are you ratting my daughter in?" Chief Swan's growl cut me off as I saw his stern eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"No sir. I joined in as well," I said.

Chief Swan sighed and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"I'm not here to talk to you about the application. I talked to Bella a couple of nights ago and she told me why she and Jake broke up. Did you know?" He glared into the rear-view mirror.

Bella had told him why she and Black had broken up. I knew why they had broken up, but I also knew why Bella thought they had broken up.

"_Jacob left me for her." _

"_She's beautiful."_

"_Jacob didn't like my __external__ factors."_

Black left her because she wasn't… attractive. I remembered seeing her for the first time. That messy bun, those glasses and those baggy clothes. Comparing that Bella to Tanya, I saw where Black had slipped.

"Yes, I was aware," I said.

"Tell me all you know," Chief Swan ordered as hit the breaks suddenly, causing me to crash my face against the caged fence. Once I sat up right again, I looked around. We were on the side of the road. No one was in sight. The only thing I could see was trees. I looked back to Chief Swan, who was now turned in his seat, facing me.

"I don't want to break Bella's trust," I simply told him and it was true. After ten weeks, we finally had an understanding and trust between us; I didn't want to ruin that.

"Fine," Chief Swan grumbled. "Look-" He sighed "-Jacob's the son of my best friend and I can't-"

"Oh I see," I cut him off. "Why is it that everyone is on my back never to hurt Bella and if I did you all will kill me? But the one person who has hurt her the most is getting nothing from you or the boys from La Push. I see where your loyalty really lies. With the Blacks."

Here I had to stand the twenty rules, the application and the death threats from the La Push gang, while Black got off with out a scratch.

"DON'T!" Chief Swan shouted, and made me jump in my seat.

"Never underestimate my loyalty to my daughter. My daughter is my pride and no one messes with my pride," he growled.

"So?"

"I was saying was that Jake is my best friend's son and I can't touch him because his father will know and I don't want our friendship to suffer because his son can't stay loyal."

"And?" I asked.

Chief Swan looked me in the eyes, and his once fire filled eyes twinkled. "But you can." He smirked.

"What?"

"I mean every word I ever spoke about Bells. No one hurts her. I need your help to teach Jake a lesson. I can't put him behind bars, because Billy would find out. I can't beat the day lights out of him because Billy will find out. I need to do something that can't be linked back to me."

My first instinct was that he had gone mad. Teach Black a lesson? I knew I shouldn't be a part of this. I could tell this was not my sort of engagement. I was about to tell him that I didn't want to get involve with his schemes when he spoke again.

"Your father is the Chief of Medicine, right?"

"Yeah." I quirked my brow.

"So you have access?"

"Access to wha-"

"Like say… access to your father's office without his permission?" He grinned at me.

Without his permission? Was this…

"Is this legal?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No," he said without skipping a beat.

Was he fucking mad? He wanted me to participate in illegal actives. I mean, this could have gone on my permit record. My permit record! This could haunt me for the rest of my life. I could see it now. My Harvard graduation being crashed because they found out I was part of an illegal conspiracy when I was in high school. Oh dear God. What if I went to jail? What if I never get out? What if I never even _got_ to Harvard? What if… I had a cell mate?

"What makes you think I'm gonna do something that would send me to jail?" I said in a very manly voice. I did not squeal.

Chief Swan rolled his eyes. "Let me remind you that I am not only the Chief of Police but the father of the girl that you're dating. I would have thought you would be eager to please. And I'm assuming that your curiosity will get the better of you," he chuckled that last bit to himself.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that he had said that. Chief Swan just sat there nonchalantly waiting for me to say yes as he looked at his finger nails.I refused to meet his eyes; I looked out side the window. My foot was furiously tapping the floorboard as my crossed arms tightened. First of all, I wasn't _really_ dating his daughter. And second, I was not that predictable. I refused to believe that I was so predictable and so inquisitive that I would jump through his illegal hopes. I didn't care what his plans were.

How amazing could they be? I mean, they involved Black, the hospital and a mystery element that lies in my father's office. Sure it sounded cool and mysterious and dangerous and fun and-

"All right, tell me!" I surrendered, waving my hands up.

Chief Swan smirked at my _predictable_ behaviour.

Damn your curiosity, Edward Cullen.

"I need you get Jacob's medical records to me," Chief Swan said causally.

Medical Record!

"Who do you think I am? James Bond?"

Chief Swan rolled his eyes at my response. "I'm asking you to snatch his medical records; I'm not asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead. We're going to put it back. I would do it myself, but it's not like they are just going to let me rummage through their files. So someone like me has to resort to methods the authorities would probably not support. And you're the son of the Chief of Medicine. It's a piece of cake." He smiled innocently as me.

"So you want me to _borrow_ his medical file?" I emphasized on the word borrow.

Chief Swan glared at me. I assumed that he was getting impatient with me now. "What am I speaking? Pig Latin?" he said sarcastically. "So are you in or out?"

The cruiser was now silent. He was waiting for my answer. What should I tell him? This was a big decision. And big decisions should not be left to chance intuition. They shouldn't be made in the spur of the moment. Decisions should be thoroughly thought out and evaluated to ensure the best action is taken. They had to be thought with a clear mind, not in rage or passion. And that's what I did, I thought clearly. Sure, joining the Chief on this would get me revenge but at what cost? Damaging my permit record? Ruining my chances of achieving greatness? Yes, it would be grand to get revenge on Black for taking Tanya, but would it be worth it in the end if I was in jail? The risk was too high for the profit. I'm Edward Cullen, not Edmond Dantes from the Count of Monte Cristo.

I remember watching that film as a child with my father and then reading the novel. The moral of the story was simple. Revenge was not the answer. The Count had been greatly wronged, and he had chosen to spend all of his life, and money, to get vengeance. He eventually got it, and his nemesis was ruined. However, he ruined himself in the process, and had nothing to show for years of effort. Depicting that revenge can only lead to misery and sadness, making it a sad ending. It was better to forgive and get on with your life instead of spending your life trying to get revenge.

There was the difference between my plan with Bella and this plan with Chief Swan. My plan had a win, win situation. There was little risk. I mean, what could go wrong? It's not like I was going to suffer in the end if I got what I wanted. However, Chief Swan's plan was just that. Risky.

I was no Count of Monte Cristo.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan. I can't involve myself in such a risky matter," I said to him.

I had never felt so guilty than I did in that moment. Chief Swan looked at me as if I had just killed his puppy. But I didn't understand why. Did he not see the risk that he was taking? He started the cruiser and drove silently to my house.

I knew that I had done the right thing. I was not a man of recklessness. I thought clearly. And that wasn't going to change.

**BPOV**

"Alice! I'm ready!" I yelled as I packed the last item of mine and headed down stairs of Alice's house. It was a Wednesday and straight after school I went to paint Alice. It had become a routine now, every day after school I would take a ride with Alice to her place where we would paint the portrait of her and Jasper. I had just finished the pencil outline and now I would paint the perfect champagne colour for the background. As I headed down stairs, for Alice to drop me home, I froze when I saw who was there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward?" I gasped.

I hadn't seen Edward for awhile. I mean, sure I had seen him at school, but not outside. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his arms were folded and he wore a green button down shirt and jeans.

"Why didn't you tell me you were painting Alice?" He smirked at me as I took each step one at a time. The canvas was under my left arm and the painting supplies were in my right hand. When I made it down stairs, in front of Edward, he looked at the canvas and smirked.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"No!" I said in a much louder voice than intended as I took a step back.

Edward was taken aback by my behaviour. I didn't know why, but the idea of showing Edward my painting made me feel uneasy. I mean, sure he was my friend, but still I felt uneasy with him seeing my paintings. It wasn't odd. I mean I rarely let anyone see my paintings, the ones from the soul. The others, like school work, were easier to show, because rarely did they have any emotional context in them.

"I mean I'm not finished," I mumbled to my feet, hoping he would forgive my previous outburst. I looked up when I felt the painting supplies in my right hand being pulled from me to see a smiling Edward.

"It's okay Cutie Pie. I won't look. Promise. Come on, I'm here to drop you home," he said as he took hold of my supplies, leaving me to carry my canvas.

I smiled as I said bye to Alice and Jasper, and then followed Edward as he led the way to his Volvo.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked Edward as we drove on through the streets.

Edward went on about how he was preparing for final exams and that he had to keep his G.P high.

I swear I nearly fell asleep. "Okay," I yawned as I turned my gaze back to the window.

Edward chuckled lightly, finally noticing that he had talked non-stop and tried to quickly change the subject.

"Are you excited about graduation?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed causing Edward to chuckle at my enthusiasm. I blushed and lightly giggled at my obvious enthusiasm. I felt the need to explain to him why I was excited to go to college. "I can't wait till high school is over. I swear I was ready to go to college when I was eight," I lightly giggled.

"You seem really eager to go to college. Which college are you going to go anyway? Have you chosen?" Edward asked.

I sighed happily as I thought of where I'd be next year. With Jake. I started picturing him and me on the warm beaches of California. Laughing and smiling at each other like a bunch of idiots.

"Actually, I picked a college when Jake and I were still together. We planned on going to the same college. So yeah, I'm going to the same college as Jake." I beamed a wide smile as I told Edward of my future plans.

However what Edward said next shocked me. "Oh, Brown then." He nodded his head. "That's really good, to go to an Ivy-"

"I'm not going to Brown," I cut him off.

"But you just said you're going to the same college as Black," he said to me in all seriousness.

"Yeah. Toor University in California," I correct him.

Edward looked at me. Into my eyes for what felt like hours. At first his expression was on confusion and then in an instant it changed to understanding and… sympathy?

"Oh. Yeah, my mistake," he muttered as he avoided my gaze and turned back to look at the road.

Something was wrong. Something was not right. I could feel it inside of me. My breaths became heavy and my heart started beating faster.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He shook his head quickly.

I would have believed him. I would have comforted myself with his deception. I would have saved myself from the pain. That was until he did something that confirmed my instincts. Confirmed that he was lying. I saw Edward… pull his hair. There were no creases on his forehead, which meant he wasn't frustrated. Edward only pulled his hair on two occasions; if he was either nervous or frustrated. Therefore, because he didn't have any creases on his forehead, he was nervous. But why? Maybe he was nervous of lying, or getting caught.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have asked what I was talking about. You're pulling your hair again," I said as I pointed to his dishevelled hair.

He immediately dropped his hand and placed it on the steering wheel. "It's nothing Bella. Forget about it," he pleaded with me.

I noticed his grip on the wheel tightened. "Edward. Please. I thought we were friends."

"It's because we're friends that I don't want to tell you," he said in a clipped tone.

"Tell me what?"

"Cutie Pie-"

"Please," I begged him, my voice no louder than a whisper.

Edward turned and looked into my eyes. He finally gave a heavy sigh. "When Tanya and I broke up she told me it was for Black."

"Yeah I know tha-"

"I wasn't finished," he cut me off sharply.

I nodded, telling him that I would be silent until he was finished.

"She told me she had met someone and that he went to Forks High but after graduation he's going to Brown with her. Bella, I think Black's going to Brown with Tanya," Edward said. His voice shook as he spoke the last words.

I felt like the air in my lungs was knocked out of me. I slowly turned in my seat, facing straight as we continued to drive. I was thankful that Edward didn't speak for the rest of the ride. That he left me with my thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward lightly shook my shoulder.

I flinched away, surprised by the sudden contract. I looked around to find that we were parked in my driveway.

How long had we've been sitting in his car?

Sudden I found Edward's gaze and the small space in the Volvo suffocating. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I said quickly as I opened the door and jumped out. I didn't even hear his response as I quickly ran into the house.

When I opened the door, I quickly got in and slammed it behind me. I leant my head and back against the door as I calmed my breathing.

I could hear the faint noise of an engine starting and the speeding off. But then it was silent. The only thing I could hear was my breathing.

(~*~)

I was pacing in my room. Chanting the same thing over and over again.

_Brown, Toor. Brown, Toor. Brown, Toor._

Which one is he going to? Which one is he going to?

After about fifty minutes of pacing I stopped. I didn't even realised I stopped. I just gazed at the purple material hanging off the rails. Glaring at them.

They were only a piece of fabric. Something that was made out of cotton. And what was cotton? Raw material harvested from plants. Woven into cloth. Cutting and sewing the fabric turning it into this. My fear.

What harm could they cause me?

I took a stride to the curtains. As I got closer, they got bigger. Yet I didn't let that stop me. I wouldn't let a piece of material run my life any longer. When I was finally faced with the purple cotton, my face was only inches from the split between them that allowed light to sneak in.

It was only material!

It was like the words screamed in my head as I yanked the curtains open, almost ripping them off the rings.

And then I came in eye contract of the object behind the curtains.

Jake.

I could see him through his window. Talking on the phone as he paced his room.

There he was. He was home.

I continued watching him. He wore a white shirt and jeans. I didn't know how long I stared at him for. Maybe I was hoping that he could feel my angry gaze on him. However, he didn't. He didn't even look at my window once. I took a deep breath in hopes of calming my beating heart.

I couldn't take it anymore. I loosened my grip on the curtains and finally… ran.

If I wasn't so angry I would have been surprised that I hadn't tripped.

I ran down the stairs, ran through the house, ran to the back door, ran across the yard, jumped over the fence, ran across his backyard and… froze at his doorstep. My breathing was heavy and the adrenaline was still running through my body as I stood there.

Finally I took another deep breath and knocked on the back door.

No answer.

This only built my anger more. He was ignoring me. I wouldn't take this much longer. He had ignored me for too long. He had ignored my questions for too long. Today, I wanted answers.

So I slammed my hand against the fly screen, repeatedly. I was surprised that I didn't rip it off. I only stopped my slamming when I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

And there he was. In the same white tight shirt and jeans I had seen him in from my window. When he saw me as he turned from the stairs, he stopped. Froze. Finally in motion again, he slowly stepped closer to the door.

To me.

He opened the fly screen and stared at me. He kept opening and closing his mouth. My chest was still rising and falling and breath came as pants.

"Bella I-" I raised my hand to stop him. Enough. Today I would speak and he would listen. Today I would ask the question and he'll answer.

"What college are you going to?" I snarled.

"Bella I-"

"What college, Jake?" I cut him off.

Jake just looked at me. His eyes were searching my, what I assumed to be, red face. He closed his eyes as he answered my question. "Brown," he sighed. And I felt like he had punched me in the gut.

I nodded my head and blinked furiously, trying to hold back the tears.

"When did you change your mind? I thought it was Toor or nothing," I muttered, folding my arms.

Jake sighed and was about to take a step closer. "Look Bella-"

"Just answer the damn question Jake!" I yelled; my voice cracked at the end.

Jake took a step back, back to where he stood before. "Tanya encouraged me to send an application to Brown," he said to his feet, avoiding my eyes.

"Was this when we were still together?" I asked as I looked to my side; I didn't want to meet his gaze any more than he wanted to meet mine.

"Bella-"

"Jake." I closed my eyes. Just please answer the question.

"Yes," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at him, letting my arms fall to my side. "What happened? No more lies or hiding. What happened?" I demanded him to tell me.

Jake looked into my eyes and I could see remorse in them. "Remember that school district's first annual Awareness of the Community Month, where students signed up for an extracurricular activity to help the community?"

I had always thought that people should volunteer for causes because they believed in them, not because it made their application look good.

"Well Tanya and I both signed up for helping the homeless. She brought old clothes of hers and furniture and I brought clothes and food. We spent some time in the soup kitchen, we just got talking."

Flashes of that month came to my mind. Me, helping Jake pack boxes for the homeless. Me, waving goodbye to him as he rode off on his bike to the soup kitchen. Me, waiting for him to return to me.

"You always seemed happy when you got back from the kitchen." I smiled humourlessly. Finally understanding why he was always in hurry to go there and why he was always smiling when he came back. Silly me; I had thought that it was from helping the homeless.

Jake sighed as took a step closer.

I wanted to take a step back, but I didn't want to lose one single moment to be this close to him. I could practically smell him. I had missed that smell.

"We spent time talking and getting to know each other. She really nice, Bella. Once you get to know her. We started talking about the future and all and why we're doing the extracurricular activity. She told me about Brown and how it would look good on her application, I told her about Toor. She told me that I could get into Brown if I wanted to. She told me about this scholarship and she told me she could talk to someone for me and-"

"So she bought you," I sneered.

Jake lifted his hand and started scratching the back of his neck. "Bella, it's not like that. She said she wanted to spend more time with me, she said… a lot of stuff and… I fell for her, Bella." I could hear Jake's voice plead with me to understand.

"Did you sleep with her when we were dating?" I bluntly asked. The question had been swimming in my mind every since I had found out about the two of them.

"No," he said, not skipping a beat.

I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was telling the truth. My heart soared. He hadn't cheated on me. But then, before I could let happiness dwell in my heart, I asked another question. "Did you… kiss her?" I stuttered.

"Bella-" And I knew. I could tell by his eyes. He had.

"I asked you if there was anyone else. You said no," I croaked. I knew that I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they fell down my cheeks. I looked up to Jake and saw his eyes were also glassy.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Bella," he whispered.

"Well… you did." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella I-"

"I didn't want to go to Toor!" I screamed at him. I need to release this.

This pain. This anger. This hurt.

My arms were flying everywhere as I released the pain.

"I told you that! They barely have an arts program. But you, yes you, told me that you wanted me there. You told me how it was going to be just us two, far away from this place, a new beginning in California. Sunshine, beaches and the warm weather. A better life... I agreered. I left everything for you. So I gave it up. I gave up the college of my choice. I only applied to one college, thinking that all I needed was you and now you leave. Do you even think about it? About me? What do I do now? Go to an unknown city, to a new place, where I don't know anyone? Where I'm alone. To study in a class which I never wanted to do. Is that what I'm going to do next year? Move from Forks to California? Move from one hell to another. At least in this one I actually had familiar shoulders to cry on. Were you ever going to tell me that you 'changed your mind'?"

"I planned to." I scoffed at his words. When? When I was in California and noticed he wasn't. "Come on, Bella, you're overreacting. College is about finding something new," he said.

My eyes shot up to his, glaring. "Looks like you didn't need college to find something new, huh?" I smirked humourlessly.

That was when his expression changed. Jake had been calm through this. It was I who was going crazy with anger but now it was his turn.

"How is that any different to you and Cullen?" he growled at me, taking another step closer. We were almost touching.

"Excuse me?" I was offended. How dare he?

"You're with him and you act like nothing has happened between us," Jake snarled as he pointed to the other side of town. Obviously, directing toward Edward.

"I didn't see him while we were together. That is how this is different," I poked him in his hard chest.

"So I met Tanya while we were together, how is that wrong? Yes, I kissed her when we were dating. Yes, I planned to break up with you because of her. Why are you treating me like a criminal?" He let his guard down and was begging me for answers.

"Treating you like a criminal? I haven't even talked to you for months and now I'm treating you like a criminal?" I cried.

"And whose fault is that, huh?" he said.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, our faces inches from each other. "It's my fault? It's my fault that I feel sick when I think of her and you together. Huh?" I said as I shook him by the collar.

"Oh and you think I feel all warm and cosy when I think about you and him," he hissed, centimetres from my lips.

I froze and dropped his collar, taking a step back from him "Don't bring him into this," I said, crossing my arms. Edward wasn't a part of this, it was between me and Jake. Edward shouldn't be dragged into this. He wasn't even my real boyfriend.

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And don't bring her into this. This isn't about her," he said as he put his hands on his hip and looked to the ground.

"And this isn't about him, it's about us," I told him, waving between our bodies. Jake raised his head up and looked directly at me.

"There is no 'us', Bella," he whispered.

I gasped at his words. My heart stopped beating and soul was crashed. There was no 'us'? I closed my eyes and took serval breaths. Behind my closed eyes I could see… us, when we were babies, when we were children, when we were friends and when we were soul mates. But now, in an instant, he had taken it all away.

I opened my eyes to see Jake's hurt face, as though it had hurt him more to say those words and for me to hear them. I doubted that.

"I wanted to spend my eighteenth birthday with you. But looks like you couldn't wait, huh?" I whispered, my tears still running down my face. There was a memory I would never have. The most beautiful and special day of my life would now be empty. I would be alone on my birthday, the one I wanted to spend with him.

Jake didn't say anything nor did he make a move to say anything. He just looked at his bare feet and breathed.

"I should go home," I whispered, I don't know for whom. Myself or him. I walked across his yard and put my hands on top of the fence. I tried to jump, but couldn't make it. My cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. I had previously jumped over due to the adrenaline rush, but now, I was clumsy Bella. I was about to try again when I felt him behind me.

"Bella, I really, really didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, truly sorry," he whispered in my ear as he boasted me up from the ground and onto the fence. I swung my feet around, my back now towards him. I was about to jump, but didn't. I turned my head around to see him there, standing.

"I know." I tried to smile, but tears came out. "Bye Jake," I croaked as I jumped. I fell to my hands and knees in the moist muddy grass.

_It was all over now. Everything was gone._

My nights were sleepless. And when I finally did sleep, it was for only an hour or so. Every time my eyes closed, I would dream that same dream. The dream was the same and the ending was the same. I kept trying to catch him but he was always out of my reach. No matter how much I kept running. Running towards him. The grass kept whipping me, trying to stop me. But I kept running. No matter how much I ran he was always out of reach. The moment I felt like I could finally reach him, he disappeared and left me stranded in the heavy rainfall. Shivering and muddy. My pure white gown was dirty and filthy. I was stranded.

I work up with bags in under my eye from lack of sleep. Charlie asked me how I was feeling and I lied, saying I was fine. As we sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast - actually I really didn't think that twirling my spoon in the cereal counted as actually eating it - I thought about the JB project.

It had been two months and really, what had I achieved?

I had lost my glasses and got a hair cut. I had made Jake jealous a couple of times. Heck, I didn't even know if that was jealousy. How long would it take to get him back? Could I get him back? What if I couldn't?

What if this whole thing was meaningless?

_Ding Dong_.

My thoughts were halted by the ring of the door bell. I got up from my untouched breakfast and went to open the door. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at him. He let out a nervous chuckle and pulled his hand through his hair.

"See something you like, Cutie Pie?" Edward chuckled.

I sighed and looked down at my feet, thinking maybe I could get myself together without looking him in the eye. He was going to kill me for what I was going to say to him. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He still had that crooked grin.

"Edward. We need to talk," I said quietly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Edward roared with laughter, but after a while, when he noticed that I wasn't laughing, he panicked.

"Bella? What's up?" he asked as he straightened up. I looked behind me to see if Dad was within hearing range. I decided to play it safe as I took a step outside and closed the door behind me.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered to my feet.

"Do what?" he asked.

I looked up with watery eyes. "This! The whole plan, assignment, whatever this thing is. I just can't do it anymore," I cried. I tried to hold the tears back, but the volcano erupted. Edward took a step back and he turned. I thought that he was going to walk away so I looked down at the wet grass. But then I heard heavy foot steps coming towards me, I looked up at him and saw him storm towards me.

"Bella, how could you do this to me?"

I knew that was what he was going to think. About himself, first. How I disappointed him. Always him.

"Look, I don't think this is going to work anymore," I said.

"How could you 'dump' me without even talking it over?" he tried to step closer.

I shook my head and took a step back. "Look, we both agreed that working together would bring us closer to getting what we want. But what if it doesn't, then what?"

"What do you mean, Bella? Look how much we have gotten out of this plan. Where is this coming from, Bella? I was perfectly happy with how things were going just the way they were."

"Perfectly happy?" I laughed humourlessly.

Edward looked at me and sighed. "Okay, very content. The point is, you're having a little moment. You're freaking out. I understand."

"No, you _don't_ understand. It's not that I'm not freaking out. It's that I'm scared," I harshly whispered.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Same thing."

"No, it's _not_ the same thing. I just admitted that I'm scared. So say we actually pulled this off. 'Til the end. And they're still as strong as ever. What then? Look, Jake breaking up with me for… her. I can take that pain. The tough but survivable pain. But the idea of doing all this and still getting rejected for her. I can't take that pain. I can't deal with the unbearable pain I would get then." I begged him. I begged him to not make me face that rejection. I let a tear escape my eyes and looked down.

"Oh Bella." Edward stepped forward, putting his hands on either side of my neck. My eyes were still on the ground not meeting his.

"Looks like my pessimism has rubbed off on you, huh?" he lightly chuckled.

Soon the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Bella… what happened? Is this about Brown?" he said as I felt his thumbs come up and wipe my tears away.

When I looked up, I met his green eyes and I… I… I… broke.

I let out a sob.

"He changed. He did it for her. I gave up everything and he gave it all up for her. He threw it all in my face," I cried and leaped into Edward's arms. I cried into his shirt.

"Bella it's okay. He still loves you. You'll be with him in the end. I promise," Edward whispered as he rubbed my back.

"How can you know that? How can you promise me?"

"Because we love them, Bella," he said.

I pulled back and looked up at him, our eyes wrapped around each other. "And they love each other," I shrugged.

"I don't believe that and I know you don't either." Edward frowned down at me.

"How?" I asked.

Edward pulled back a piece of my hair behind my ear. "If they loved each other… What do we feel, Bella? I'm not much of a romantic but I know that you can love thousands of people, but you can't be in love with them all. I'm in love with her and you're in love with him. It's not fair for them to not love us back, right?"

"Haven't you heard that life isn't fair?" I laughed humourlessly, avoiding his eyes. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting it to meet his eyes.

"You believe in soul mates, right Bella?" he asked into my eyes.

I nodded.

"So if were made for one person, shouldn't they be made for us? Then how can they fall in love with someone else. This is just a test and once this is over, they'll be ours."

"What if they don't?" I whispered, praying what he said was true.

"What if they do? What if we stop right now and give up? Give up our one chance of happiness. I can't do that, Bella. And I'm not letting you do it either," he said sternly.

I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't giving up. I remembered when we were in opposite positions. I was the one trying to convince him that we had to go on and that she was right for him, even after she had cheated on him.

"Why are you chasing after her after what she's done to you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because I love her. And if she doesn't come back I'll... never be able to love anyone ever again." His eyes poured into mine.

I was about to say something. That what if he didn't want me? What if I was meant to be alone? What if I didn't have soul mate? What if they did break up and he didn't come back to be? But then he said four words that stopped me.

"He belongs with you." He smiled.

I surrendered my fears over to Edward, hoping they wouldn't come true as I hid my face in his chest. I felt him smooth my hair as I heard the door creak.

"Bella?" I immediately jumped away from Edward as I face my father.

"Hey Dad." I tried to plaster a smile on my face.

Dad examined my cheeks from afar and he could tell that they were wet. He could always tell.

"Everything okay here?" he asked as he turned his glare at Edward.

"Yeah Dad," I sighed.

A few moments passed in awkward silence until Dad spoke again. "Umm… you forgot your backpack," he mumbled as he held out my backpack that was hidden behind him.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled, yet the look in his eyes told me he didn't believe a moment of it.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked in concern as he placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Yep." I nodded. "We're getting late for school, bye Dad," I said as hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Kiddo." He patted my back. I hung my backpack on one shoulder as I grabbed Edward's hand to walk with him. But he didn't budge. He actually took a step closer to Dad, pulling me with him.

"Chief Swan?" he asked in a soft yet stern voice.

My brow automatically quirked up.

"Yeah?" Dad scoffed and across his arms. He glared at Edward as though he had shitted on his doorstep.

"I'm in," Edward said in a clipped tone with a nod.

Charlie's frown turned upside down into a smirk.

In? In on what?

"Goodbye Edward." He grinned at Edward.

Edward responded with a nod and headed to his Volvo, pulling me with him… again.

"What was that about?" I asked him as I put my seatbelt on.

Edward stayed silent.

I thought that it was better not to pry into Edward's personal matters. It was none of my business. I sighed as I looked out of the window. The trees passed me and all I could see was a green blur. I closed my eyes as I leant on the cold glass window.

I remembered yesterday, when I confronted Jake. I remembered him being quite… submissive. As I thought about it more I realised the little things that I had overlooked the day before due to my… emotions.

How Jake had looked at me. How he had closed his eyes as he answered my questions. How he had avoided my eyes, talking to his feet, but when he had met my eyes, they had held an ocean of emotion. I had seen the truth and the almost tears. His low voice. Whispers. Him sighing. Him pleading for me to understand. The hurt in his voice and painted on his face.

Jake always trying to take a step closer to me. Me. Bella Swan. Me.

"_I didn't want to hurt you, Bella," he had whispered. _

I remembered his words. All of the gestures I had seen and witnessed hadn't been lies. They had been the truth. He still had feelings for me. I didn't know if that was the truth. But at the moment I wanted to believe it. So, I believed that I still had a chance. He belonged with me, and I with him. I was sure of that.

I would be laughing at this with him over the summer break. I knew it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot that I was in Edward's Volvo driving to school. Well, until Edward made the slightest noise. A whisper. Like he was talking to himself. A stranger would have thought that he was mad when he whispered those random words. But for some reason, when he spoke those words, it felt like he was a new man. Like a revolution had occurred within him.

"You know, Monte Cristo just wanted to achieve justice. He wasn't such a bad guy," Edward whispered to himself. "It's worth it," he uttered.

(~*~)

I was sat on the bleachers as I gazed at my view. School was over and everyone had left, except for the soccer team and the cheerleaders. The soccer team were practising for a match that we had with Port Angeles next week. If I wasn't 'dating' Edward I didn't think that I would have ever known. Sport just wasn't my thing. I turned my gaze to the left to see the cheerleaders practising. Their chants reached my ear and I rolled my eyes at the cliché.

"Okay! From the start!" yelled Miss Cocker through the mega phone.

I saw all of the girls plaster on the fakest smiles you ever seen. I would be surprised if their cheeks didn't ache afterwards.

"Heads up, chests out, big smiles girls. Ready? Okay!" I heard Tanya's cheering in the front row. Her strawberry hair flowed down as she put her hands on her hip and shone a big smile at the imaginary crowd.

I rolled my eyes.

"Our defence is dazzling, our offence hot stuff! We're the mighty Spartans and we're tough, tough, tough! Sugar-n-cream, what's the matter with the other team? Nothing at all, they just can't play football! Time is ticking off the clock; give it all you've got! Goooo Spartans!" they yelled with their cheesy smile as they did their routine.

Apparently, the Forks football team, the Spartans, had a game this weekend and they were practising for that.

"Again!" Miss Cocker yelled through her mega phone.

My eyes caught Alice's as she smiled and gave me a wave. She was next to Rosalie and when Rosalie saw our contact she glared at me. Instead of shying away, I glared back at her.

"There's my Cutie Pie."

I whipped my head around, forgetting all about Hale, to see Edward walking up to the bleachers. I saw behind him that all of the players were packing up and that couch had left. I guessed that practise was over.

"Alice dragged me, again," I said as he took a seat in front of me. He leant his elbow next to my hip as he rested his head in his palm and looked up at me.

"And here I thought that you just couldn't resist my pull?" he chuckled and shook his head, causing the sweat in his hair to land on me.

"Oh God you stink and you're so sweaty," I said as I tried to get his sweat off of my arm. I then went on to feel his hair and it was completely wet, only proving my point further.

"What can I say? I work hard and I play hard." He laughed as he shook his head again causing all of the sweat to land on me.

"Ewww… Edward germs!" I screeched in humour.

We both laughed as I tried to wipe myself off, but I couldn't wipe off the smell.

Great, now I smelt like Edward Cullen.

"How are you?" he asked as he placed as hand on my calf. I didn't have to ask what he meant. By the sound of his voice and his contact I knew what he meant. He was talking about my outburst this morning.

"I don't know. I feel… nothing really. I mean what can I do except go to California next year." I sighed as I looked at my hands. I felt like they should be doing something, instead of lying in my lap.

"Where did you want to go?" Edward asked as he started making circles on my calf muscle.

I felt a little tingle but I assumed it was due to my ticklishness. "I wanted to go to Boston Fine Arts College," I said. On its own accord my left hand found Edward's hair and started running through the sweaty hair.

"Why didn't you go?" he whispered as he stared at my calf covered by denim material, drawing circles.

"Jake, partly," I whispered to his bronze hair.

"Mainly?"

"Because unlike Toor University, you have to have talent to get in." I giggled humourlessly. As if I could get into BFAC.

"Bella, I've seen your painting of the beach. It's good. And now you're painting Jasper and Alice. You have talent," Edward said as he massaged my leg.

"Sure I do." I rolled my eyes at his hair as I tried to make different hair styles.

"Why don't you apply now? Maybe it's not too late?" he whispered.

I sighed as I dropped my hand from his almost-Mohawk and slide over, so that his hand wasn't touching my leg. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward's hand was still in mid air.

"Edward, these people are professionals. They're looking for extremely talented artists. They even give you extra time to put together an awesome art portfolio. That was a few months ago. It's probably too late and if I even send one they'll probably reject it due to lateness, if not lack of talent," I said to my feet.

Suddenly Edward broke the view as he rested his chin on my knee, looking straight up at me. There was no hiding. "Maybe you can get in for mid-year enrolment," he said as he placed his hands on my thighs.

"Edward, I already told you. I'm just not talented enough," I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying not to look into his eyes. When I opened them I saw he was still looking at me. "Maybe we should go," I said, but made no move of leaving. My hands tingled to touch his sweaty hair again.

"I thought we could spend the whole day together," he whispered as he tilted his head to the side.

I gave Edward a pleasant smile as I reached my hand into his hair to caress it. "Is this your way of taking pity on me? I don't need it, Edward. I'm just a little down, but I'm okay." I smiled.

But Edward just stared into my eyes; his forehead had creases as his eyes narrowed. It was as though he was searching for something in my eyes. Then… he smiled. "Let's get you up!" he said as he grabbed my hand from his hair.

"Ed-"

"Come on let's do something Bella Swan-ish." I was cut off as he shot up from his place and pulled me up as well. Because there was a difference of two steps between us, I was an inch taller than him. Edward held my hand as he started storming some ideas of how to spend the rest of the afternoon together. To do something, as he called it, Bella Swan-ish.

"Let me think. Umm listen to screaming middle aged guys who think they're singing… no? Umm… Watch a Disney movie and then cry for an hour… no too much crying for one day. Umm… Discuss the pros and cons of Austen and other non-authors. Hmm… How about singing along to an 80's song? Huh? Come on, Bella. We can do anything?" he asked with a smile on his face. Seeing him smile like that, warmed my heart and I couldn't help smile back.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he really wanted to do something to make me feel better, to do something that was me.

No shopping. No pool party. No make over. No crowds. Just… me and Edward. There had only been one other time that Edward had wanted to do something that was for only me. And that had been the day after Seattle. I didn't know if he thought that day was of equal sorrow to this. If I was truthful to myself, I had actually enjoy that day with Edward at La Push and I knew that today, if I chose Edward, would be no different. I bit my lip as I thought of something that would make me feel better. Nothing came. That was until I changed the question. Instead of something I wanted to do, I though of something I wanted do… with Edward. Something to show him. And then it hit me.

"Anything?" I smiled up at him.

"Yep. Anything you want." He smiled.

"Well… I wanted to see someone. I haven't in a long time. It makes me feel better to see her and I think you should meet her too," I mumbled and bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"Sure. Where is she?" he asked.

"She's at La Push." I smiled.

"Sure. I'll drive," Edward said as he held his hand out for me.

"Cool," I said as I took his hand.

Edward held my hand as we headed down the bleaches. We walked past the cheerleaders hand in hand.

"Tanya! Concentrate. Keep your eyes to the front!" I heardMs Cocker yell again through that stupid mega phone as we stepped off the field and toward the boy's locker room. Edward said that he'd shower and change before we headed out. When he came back, all fresh and clean, we headed to the parking lot. Once we were in the car, after Edward opened my door, we headed off to La Push.

"What's her name?" Edward asked. And I automatically knew who he was talking about. The one who we were going to La Push to meet. Her. I smiled as I realised I was going to see her. It had been so long. I hadn't seen her since Jake and I had broken up. I had never been in the mood. I had never wanted to see her alone.

"Nessie." I smiled.

"Nessie?" Edward asked quizzically. Everyone did when I told them her name. Hey, I liked it. That was why I named her that.

"Yeah… Nessie… My baby," I sighed.

* * *

**AN: ****Okay, okay. Calm down. I know what your all thinking. 'Let's kill the author for making ExB still in love with TxJ even after they broke up with them and are clearly not their soul mates'. First of all, please don't kill me, because if you do, how will you ever know how ExB got together. Second, there is an explanation. **

**Okay, Edward and Bella have both been dumped by the exes. You know first love hard to get over (like Paul explained), and all. So my plan is that as slowly as Edward and Bella's relationship grows, they're relationship with the exes will decrease. By that I mean, they will see the cracks and flaws in their exes. Like for example... ****The whole Tanya and James thing. Tanya cheated on Edward with his best friend. But he forgave her however still, there's a crack now. Slowly the crack will become bigger and he will see that he only idealised Tanya and that's not who she is. **

**Same with Bella and the whole Jake going to Brown. Bella is going to see that Jake has his flaws. Like I had said so many times about Bella and Edward's relationship. I want it to grow slowly. So for a relationship to grow slowly, another relationship, which is said to be 'the one', must 'die' slowly. Please note that relationship are hard to built but easy to destroy (generally), but that's not the spin I'm taking on this. **

**It will take time for ExB to drop their exes from their pedestal. So, slowly, slowly they will see that their exes aren't perfect. They haven't gotten over the exes, when they will... they won't even realise it. I think Edward explained it perfectly, their scared to give up on them because they think that that's their true love. Edward is just stubborn and blind, as you can tell it's had to get to him emotionally. So if he let Tanya in, it means something. She got to him and it's hard for him to let her go and let anyone else in. And Bella has lived her life thinking no one will ever want her, so when the only person (Jake) she thinks will ever want her... she wants him back. Hopeful the will teach each other and learn.**

**If you haven't got it, yes Edward is in on Charlie's plan. I hope yoou understand the difference between Edmond and Edward and why he didn't want to help Charlie at the start of the chap. If you don't i'll explain it in the next chap, which leans on the comedy side of this story :)**

**Ohhh… who is Nessie? Does Bella have a baby with Jake?**

**Next Chap: Edward goes all Monte Cristo/James Bond and Bella introduces us to her baby, Nessie. **

**Review! **


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: YAY! New very long chap! YAY! More than 2000 reviews YAY!**

**VOTING HAS NOW OPENED FOR GLOVE AWARDS! Site is on my profile, please vote. **

**Yes, i have updated after so long but there is some bad news. This is the last chap for a long time. Uni has started and I want to get better marks so updating less and less. Sorry. Shout out to a new reviewer, melodyx3mischevious. Hope she's pleased I got her 'hint'. LOL. Jade's Roses had mentioned in a review that she wanted more ExB moments where they just enjoy each other company without T/J being mentioned. Well Jade's Roses I think you'll like this chap.**

* * *

**EPOV**

What?

Nessie?

Baby?

I knew my eyes were like deer's caught in headlights and my mouth was like a gaping fish's. Words were lost on me. The only thing I could do was nod my head and keep driving as I let my thoughts run wild.

She was seventeen! Then again, with the things you see on the news about 13 year old fathers. But she was Bella Swan! Chief Swan's daughter. Maybe it's Black's? I tried going through my brain, trying to remember her being pregnant at school, but then again I had never even known that she existed until three months ago.

It was almost robotic the way I drove to… Nessie. Bella told me to turn, I turned. Turn left, I turned left. Turn right, I turned right. If I was asked how I got there I would have no idea. To me, it was all just a blur. If asked, the only thing I could recall, were the trees. Just a blur of green colour extracted from the trees. Before I could register it, I was parked in front of a house being tugged on the arm by Cutie Pie.

"Coming Edward?" she asked.

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and simply nodded. I slowly got out of my Volvo and headed to open Bella's door. She jumped out and started lightly bouncing up and down, impatiently. Just as I closed and locked the door, Bella pulled on my jacket and dragged me to… Nessie, I guess. Bella's grasped left the hold of my jacket and clasped my hand as she led me on.

I had to calm my breaths. Think logically. Okay, so Bella has a… infant. The age of the questioned infant could approximately be from one to three years of age. It was highly unlikely for it to be under the age of twelve months due to the three months I had spent with the mother of the infant. Therefore the infant had been conceived and born before my acquaintance with the mother. An extra month, give or take, can be added for the mother's body to return to starting shape. However, there were no signs of stretch marks when the mother was wearing the swimsuit at the pool party. It would be expected to see some signs. However, this also could be a failure of recording observations.

It was then I noticed that Bella hadn't taken me in side the yellow house. She led me around it, to the back. We were getting closer to what looked like a large shed or garage. Bella looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back, if you can call a terrified 'please don't let it touch me' expression a smile.

Edward Cullen and kids don't work.

Exhibit A: Meggy… or was it Maggie? Yeah, yeah. It was Maggie… I think?

Seriously, that infant still gave me goosebumps. Actually any child gave me the shivers. I still remembered that time that Bella had wanted me to grab Maggie. I hadn't held a child until that night and for good reasons too. The moment my fingers had touched her she cried like… well… a baby.

I strictly believed that infants and me had a deal. I kept away from them and they kept away from me. Easy. I had never gotten along with children. I mean with the whole potty training, jumbled vocabulary, snotting and crying. It made me feel… awkward. And now, I had to be close to one. To Bella's baby. To Nessie.

Bella led me inside the shed, which I figured out was actually a garage. There were tires and tools on the walls and busted up cars. The car that stood, for me, was the 1974 Ford XB Falcon Hardtop that was placed right in the middle. It was then that I saw that the Falcon was being washed by Cole and Brad, wearing the same overalls as each other.

"Hey, Bella!" They both smiled as the dropped their sponges and headed over to us. They gave Bella a big, and soppy, hug. They gave me a smile and one of them slapped me on the back. I think it was some sort of tribal greeting.

"Hi, boys. I wanted Edward to meet Nessie. Where is she?" Bella smiled as she tightened her grip on my hand.

Right. The spawn of the BFG. I wonder if she looked like him. Poor kid.

"In the back. Just changed her," twin one said as he pointed his thumb to the back.

Changed her? As in… nappies? Oh shit. No pun intended.

Bella squealed as she dragged me to the back of the garage.

Was it really safe to keep an infant in a garage? What if it wasn't Black's? What if it was one of the twin's? Maybe she doesn't even know which twin.

I let my thoughts unwind as Bella led the way. Suddenly we stopped.

"Edward, meet my baby, Nessie. Nessie this is Edward," Bella gushed as she pointed her hands to me and then to… a black car. An Impala.

Oh my God. The baby is in the car. Dear God what is wrong with Bella?

Bella let go of my hand and went to the driver's side of the car, she opened the door and sat in. Bella smiled and waved at me through the widow. I sighed as I walked to the passenger's side and hopped in. I closed the door and looked at the back seat, searching for the infant. I found nothing.

_Honk, honk. _

I jumped in my seat as I heard car horn squeal. I turned to Bella, my heart beating like a fanatic.

"What do you think of my baby?" She smiled at me.

My brows lifted at her question. Where was her baby? I couldn't see Nessie. I was about to let the words come out of my mouth but was halted when I saw Bella calmly pat the dashboard of the car. She acted lovingly and… motherly to her… car. Her…

"This is your baby?" I questioned her, pointing to the dashboard. This had to be a joke.

"Yeah. Isn't she a beauty?" Bella cooed as she gazed at the dashboard.

"She?" I quirked my brow.

"Yep. Chevrolet Impala 67. If you ask me,'67 was Impala's best year. This is a serious classic." Bella smiled as she felt the steering wheel under her hands.

"Classic. You can say that again. Probably classified as a senior," I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Bella ignored my comment and grazed her finger tips on the radio.

"So why, out of all of the Bella Swanish things, did you want to see this?" I asked.

"First of all, her," Bella told me as if I was a child. "Second, I've been saving up since I was thirteen. She's the thing I want the most. Well… after Jake and… art," she stuttered the last part. Art as in the college of her choice.

"So, she's kind of only thing that is within my reach these days. I can touch her." Bella smiled as she felt the driver's seat. "I'm rebuilding her. Can't let a car like her go," she said, still in her own world.

I leant back in the fake leather chair. "Yeah, might actually turn to scrap metal," I ridiculed 'Nessie'. I heard a growl. I feared that it might have been a wild animal in the Impala. I looked around to see Bella's hands tighten around the wheel. She sharply spun her head to face me.

"If you joke about Nessie again, I will kill you," she growled at me with her pointed finger in my face. If anyone, anyone, else had said that I would have been shaking in my sneaker. But it was Cutie Pie. I took a hold of her pointed hand and grasped it with both of mine.

"I'm sorry, Cutie Pie." I gave her my famous crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes at me. But then, she looked at me. She looked into my eyes. She looked into me. And I, looked into her right back. It was as if time stopped and I swear, I could see myself, staring back at me, in her deep glowing chocolate brown eyes.

That was until…

_Knock knock._

Both Bella and I jumped in your seats, our hands separated quickly as we turned around to see the twins smirking at as at the hood of the Impala. Obviously one, or both, of them knocked on the hood. They were smirking at us as if they had caught us doing something we shouldn't have.

Bella blushed as she cleared her throat and got out of the car.

"So, what's the diagnosis for my baby?" Bella asked as she leant against the open car door.

I followed suit and got out of the car, however I shut my door and stood away from the beast. Impalas weren't really my thing. Porsches, BMWs, Mercedes, Volvo, they were my sort of cars. And this one was definitely second hand, hell maybe even third hand. Now that I was looking at it, and not freaking about an infant, it looked like it hadn't been washed in a decade, the windows were a dusty brown. There were a couple of dints here and there. Compared to my Volvo, this thing was truly a beast. While my Volvo was slick and swift, this was bent and dusty, and from the looks of it, wouldn't even make it twenty miles. Mine was clearly the beauty, while this was clearly… the beast.

"Three grand," twin one, who, I now noticed, had 'Collin' sewn on his overalls, shrugged.

I was about to run to Bella when I saw her lose her balance and about to fall to the ground. Luckily she held on to the door and pulled herself up. Still, concerned, I walked around the beast to Cutie Pie, who looked like someone had punched her. This was not what I had been expecting from coming here. Sure I had expected an infant, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I wanted Cutie Pie to smile. The one that reached her eyes and created dimples. I had seen it before, when she was going on about the beast, but now, I couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I know. Today is not my day, is it?" Bella sighed in defeat as she timidly shut the door.

"Labour's free for you Bells," the one I presumed to be Bradley said as he punched Bella in the arm. I knew it was a light punch and between friends, but it still bugged me. He shouldn't hurt her like that. Hadn't she been through enough?

"Thanks, but I'll talk to Charlie about it. Can't wait for the pity cash on my birthday. Grandma and Charlie are chipping in. It'll be great." Bella smiled. It still wasn't what I was looking for.

(~*~)

We hung with Brad and Cole for quite a bit, Bella smiled but I still wasn't satisfied. It was about to get dark so we left. However, instead of going back to Forks, where I knew she would feel like shit because of that dog, I decided to do something else.

"Hey, you know that painting. The one in my room," I asked as I drove out of Cole and Brad's street. I didn't have to explain that I wasn't talking about my bedroom nor have to explain what room I was talking about. She knew.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"That beach. The cliff. Where is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice causal.

"Just around here? Why?"

"Can I see it?" I asked and looked at her face.

She looked scared and confused. I wanted to make that stop.

"You know, to see if it's really as beautiful as you made it out to be."

Bella bit her bottom lip as she looked at twisted fingers. "Fine," she sighed and I couldn't help the smirk the appeared on my face. However I think Bella found it smug. "But I'm not diving," she said.

It didn't take long for us to reach First Beach, but it did take longer for us to climb that damn cliff. I was thankful that the sun was setting down and not blazing as I climbed this mountain. But you know that feeling you're supposed to get after climbing a mountain, or cliff. That feeling of accomplishment and honour, the feeling that it was worth it. I didn't feel any of it when I finally reached the top of the cliff. Honestly, it was overrated. There was water, there was sand and here I was standing on a cliff. I mean, it was nothing special.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Bella sighed and turned to face me as we sat on the edge of the cliff. "What?" she questioned as she turned and saw my expression, which was not impressed with the view.

I chuckled lightly at her innocent take on life; how she thought that everything was beautiful. "I just see a beach. Seriously, you painting made this beach look, I don't know, more… beautiful. Like heaven on Earth or something." I shrugged. I was extremely unimpressed.

"What do you see, Edward?" Bella said as she gazed the horizon.

"Huh?" I quirked my brow.

Bella smiled at my reaction and let out a small giggle. "Describe the beach to me." She lightly nudged my shoulder with her own and shifted her head towards the scene.

I turned and looked at what was in front of me. "Umm… well, there's water and sand," I stumbled at the odd question.

Bella sighed and shook her head. I had no idea what she saw that I missed.

"Okay, pretend I'm blind, have no taste buds, and can't smell. Explain the beach to me," she said as she straightened her back. She dusted off her hands and placed them on her lap, slowly closing her eyes. "What's that like? What's it taste like? Describe it," she encouraged me, her eyes still closed.

My eyes lingered on her face and soon dropped lower, to see the rise and fall of her chest. I suddenly snapped out of my gazing and went back to looking at the scene in front of me. Okay, umm, I had explained what it looked like, sand and water, now what? What it taste like? Taste? Really? "Taste? What does the beach taste like? You can't eat a beach, Bella. Come on, Bella you know what a beach looks like?" I chuckled and lightly nudged her to open her eyes.

She turned her body to face me, her eyes still closed. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, staring right into me. A lazy smile appeared on her face. "I know what a beach looks like, but I don't know what a beach looks like… to you." She smiled.

I shook my head lightly and rolled my eyes. I turned back to the view and pointed my hand to it. "Can you describe it?" I chuckled. It was a rhetorical question; I assumed the question had no answer at all.

"Fine, I'll do it," Bella sighed. "Close your eyes," she ordered me.

I stared at her for a few seconds, was she serious? She stared back and I gathered that yes, she was. "Yes, Cutie Pie," I chuckled as I let my eyelids drop. The only thing I could see now was… darkness. All I could sense was touch and hearing.

"Night is falling," Bella spoke quietly but the sound of it still shocked me a little, as I wasn't expecting it. "The sun is setting down. Only half of it is present. It's like a half a slice of a vibrant orange fruit, glowing on the horizon, bringing only gleaming light to the beautiful sand and sparking the water. The slim flickering light's heat, however, still feels warm in contrast of the cool coast breeze. The orange slice is slowly disappearing below the horizon and the sky is turning darker. The last small amount of light from the sun flashes colours into the dark sky, which will soon devour all the small amount of lingering light left. But for now there are still shades of auburn red, burnt orange and a greenish lemon yellow shine against the metallic purple and silvery indigo in the night sky."

My once black canvas was now cut in half horizontally. The top half was filled with flashes of colour spread through the dark sky. I could see the slice of orange slowly disappearing under the horizontal like, being slowly drank up by the darkness.

"There is a small fishing boat to my left, miles away from me. It's making its way across the sea just on the horizon. I can only see their figure. Fishermen are probably casting their nets hoping to bring home a delicious catch for dinner," she breathed.

I could see the tiny boat and I could actually hear their stomachs grumble, as they thought about their fish dinner.

"There are gentle sounds of the waves, the gentle whoosh coming from the turning waves. The light wind blowing slowly and there are a few loud tweets coming from white seagulls which are disappearing into the sky into the dark sky. The waves crash against the creamy pale brown glass sand and fade, darkening the edge, where the water has left its mark. The sand's sparkly and glittering as the waves pull back, leaving behind white crystals of foam. The waves crash against the sharp rocks of this cliff, embracing the moss green algae growing on the dark grey rocks. The water is crystal clear, turquoise where it's shallow, royal blue in the deep."

The bottom half of my horizon was filled with crystal clear turquoise and royal blue of water and glittering pale brown glass and white crystal foam. But something was missing.

"Taste?" I whispered. I could hear licking her lips and swallowing the air.

"A gentle gust of fresh, mixed in with-" I heard her sniff "-a brackish aroma. The taste is a contrast of salty, yet sweet, grainy crystals that slowly dissolve in my mouth. How's that?" Bella giggled.

I slowly opened my eye and saw the scene. Now, instead of the sand and water, I saw the beach. The way Bella did. I saw the world through Bella's eyes. I could see that little fishing boat on the far end of the horizon. I could see that the orange slice was resting on the horizontal line between the water and sky. I saw the flashes of the colour and the crystal foam.

I turned my head to face Bella. The ray of the slice of orange hit her face perfectly. Just like her smile. It was warm.

"It's beautiful," I whispered with a smile.

Bella smiled back.

We sat there, for awhile, looking at the view from the cliff. Bella through her own eyes, and me through Bella's. Sitting side by side.

(~*~)

"So why Nessie?" I asked Bella as we walked on the beach. My jeans were rolled up, as were Bella's, and our shoes were in our hands as we walked back to the Volvo. The sun was just about to set down and it was getting late. Luckily, Chief Swan had a late shift today.

"I told you, she's a classic and-" I cut her off. She thought I meant why she picked the Chevrolet Impala.

"Not the car, why did you pick that name?" I asked.

"Oh. It's after the Loch Ness." She smiled, looking at her feet as the left footprints. I stopped in my tracks, letting the small waves hit my feet. Bella continued to walk, not realising I had stopped.

"Wait."

Bella stopped and turned around.

"You named your car after the Loch Ness Monster?"

Bella looked offended by my question as she huffed and put her hands on her hips, still holding her sneakers in her right hand.

"First, it's not a monster. It's a gentle creature. And secondly, it's better than calling it Yeti," she huffed.

"Touché," I agreed and walked up to her as we continued to walk back to the Volvo. "You know that there's no such thing as the Loch Ness Monster, right?"

"You don't believe in the Nessie?" she gasped.

"I believe that it's something perfectly normal but people have exaggerated it in their mind, you know. If I can see it and touch it, it's real." I shrugged my shoulder and kept walking.

However, Bella didn't let the subject go. "The Loch Ness Monster totally exists and is awesome, by the way. And sometimes, Edward, you don't need to have physical proof. You don't need to see or touch it to believe that it's real or exist. It's in you heart and soul. It's about believing in it. Having hope and faith. You know, like God," she ranted on.

I, on the other hand, stayed quiet as we kept walking, avoiding her eyes. I noticed that she had stopped, but I kept walking thinking maybe she'd let it go this time.

"You believe in God, don't you?" she asked.

I kept silent. Let it go, Bella.

"You don't. How can you not believe in God?" she called after me.

I sighed. She hadn't let it go. I turned around to a very childlike Bella. She looked like as if I had told her there was no Santa Clause, which there wasn't but not that's point now. I walked over to her until I stood directly in front of her. I sighed as I explained to her my ideology. "I believe in everything that exists in nature, everything in the Universe, is one real substance. All things are determined by nature to exist and cause effects, and that the complex chain of cause and effect is only understood in part."

"Huh?" she furrowed her brow. Looking incredibly adorable at the same time.

"I believe in what's consistent, unquestionable and logical. Natural laws. Physics. Mathematics. Atoms. Particles. Waves. These elements that have created this world and because of these elements the world goes round. God exists only philosophically and is abstract and impersonal. To me, God is the equivalent to… an adult version of Santa," I explained causally.

However Bella looked at me as if I was crazy. There was a little humour on her face, but I guess that was from the shock, or maybe from my 'out there' ideology. Fuck, I knew I should have shut up. Why do you do that, Cullen? Open yourself up and then get judged.

"I can't believe you said that. You're so going to Hell." She shook her head in disbelief, with a little humour in her voice, and started walking again.

I followed suit. I realised that she was bitting her bottom lip with her front teeth. "But I don't believe in Hell," I shot back.

"So you don't believe in miracles, magic or spirits?"

"If science can't prove it, I don't believe it," I said. And it was true.

Bella snorted.

I turned my head and quirked my brow out her.

She smirked back at me. "Science. You know, Einstein himself had once said, 'if you don't believe in any kind of magic, or mystery, you're basically as good as dead'," she quoted Einstein with a huge smile and a little cockiness. I was just glad that she had smiled again.

"You read up on Einstein?" I chuckled at her. At the start of the week she hadn't even known the difference between Newton and Einstein and today, she was quoting him.

Bella turned her face away from me, looking at her feet as she continued walking. I noticed that the lovable pinkish hue was spreading from her neck to her cheek. "What I'm trying to say is that sometimes you don't need the answer. You just need faith. There is magic and mystery in life and that's the best bit. Not knowing. Not having all the answers," she mumbled.

"But I like having answers, Cutie Pie." I grinned.

Bella lifted her head and looked at me with a small, very Cutie Pie, smirk. "And I love the mystery, Baby," she quipped back, stretching out the Baby at the end.

I shook my head and chuckled at the changes in her, from 'The Freak', to Bella and now to Cutie Pie. We had come a long way. I could still remember the time she had come to the soccer field for the first time.

She hadn't returned the gesture or even looked up at me when I had greeted her. She had been absolutely silent. She hadn't said anything, not even one single word. I had thought that she was shy, even considered mute. She had just kept looking at her hands, not moving any of her body muscle. That was then. When I had thought that she was a freak. But then, as my Cutie Pie, she was the exact opposite. I mean, sure she still got shy, but now I knew that she blushed when she was shy.

"What?" Bella giggled. Apparently I was smiling to myself and she was wondering what was so funny.

"I thought you were quiet when we first met. Man I was so naive," I chuckled and Bella joined me.

"When we first met, you thought I was Leah," she giggled.

"Yeah. But truthful, I'm glad you're my partner. I don't think I could survive with Leah. She's like a mantis," I chuckled, earning me a light slap on the arm. I fake pouted as I rubbed the place she hit me.

Bella cracked up laughing when she saw my face.

That was what I had wanted. That was what I had been looking for. My Cutie Pie's laughter.

"So how's that painting coming along of Alice and Jasper?" I asked Bella.

"It's going okay." She shrugged. "I'm doing this kind of modern day take on Venus and Mars."

"Hmm…" I nodded. And then suddenly I blurted out the first thing I thought. "So, what's your take on the whole David Bellingham debacle?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You know, the new discovery about the painting Venus and Mars." I smiled at Bella's confused face. It would be a lie if I had said I didn't like it when I knew something others didn't. It made me feel superior.

"No. I haven't heard. What is it?"

"Well according to him and other historians, the story of the all-conquering power of love, a scene of pastoral bliss by the artist is actually an illustration of the potency of hallucinogenic drugs," I plainly stated.

"What?" Bella stopped her tracks and just looked at me.

I smiled as I turned around, standing in front of her. "According to this latest theory the pacified and disarmed war god Mars had actually been drugged by Venus, goddess of love, who reclines wide awake and clothed beside his slumberous nude form."

"No. It's about love." Bella shook her head, as if trying to shake my statement out of her head. Again, it felt great sharing this with Bella. I mean, I didn't get art but at least I could make some contribution to the conversation.

"According to experts, a fruit that was held by one of the satyr belongs to Datura stramonium, which is a plant with a history of sending people mad and create the urge to take your clothes off. The true message was more rebellious. This fruit is being offered to the observer, so it is meant to be significant. The artist uses plants symbolically. Apparently Datura is known as poor man's acid, and the symptoms of it seem to be there in the male figure. It makes the beholder feel uninhibited and hot, so it makes you want to take your clothes off. It also makes you swoon. The evidence suggests it could contain a subversive message about drug use. Therefore, Mars was totally stoned." I chuckled lightly. Suddenly I felt a sharp jab at my arm. "Hey!" I cried as I held my arm and looked at Bella, who had just punched me. She looked furious for some reason.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she huffed.

"What did I do?" I said, forgetting about my arm. The girl needed practice on her punches. She punched like… well… a girl.

Bella was breathing heavily and she looked like she was in defensive mode. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were glaring at me. "I told you what that painting meant to me. That it was my favourite," she ranted as her hands were flying everywhere.

"Yeah. So?" I shrugged, not getting the point. But the expression on Cutie Pie's face made it look like I had slapped her and not just plainly shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't get it do you! Jeez!" She groaned as she curled her fingers into fists.

"Hey! What did I do?" I was about to hold her shoulders when she pushed my arms away.

"I told you what it meant. It was about love and who it concurs everything. It was about love and love is… pure." If she wasn't so angry, I was sure that she would have cried.

"But you just made into something sinful and seditious. You made into something lustful-" she growled.

"Hey! I didn't say all those things Bellingham did. And can't you see that the painting is obviously is about sex," I defended my self, getting angry about her random little outburst at me.

"You know what your problem is?" she snarled at me as she crossed her arms and quirked her brow at me.

"Oh, I know." I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I knew my problem. Tanya had made sure that I knew the list.

"No you don't." Bella took a step forward, our chest inches apart. She started poking my chest with every word she spoke. "You're… you're a… Computer!" she screamed in my face, finally finding the right word.

"A what?" I stuttered. Computer?

"A computer, a robot! You're human robot. You're an Edbot," she continued to rant in my face. "Everything has to be perfect. It has to be programmed; it has to be logical and practical." Every word she said hurt more than it should have. "You're never loose. You could never just… be, or clown around. You have no imagination and that's why you enjoy non-fiction and realistic scenarios. You're always rational, think about statistics and risks. You plan out everything and be organised. You need a structure and instructions. Like a manual or something. If you have to answer a question, you don't let your feeling get in the way. You think rationally."

I had an urge, I really did, to yell back. To scream at her. Tell her that Black thought she wasn't good enough, that she was going to a fucked up college next year, alone. I wanted to yell at her that if I was a computer then she was a doormat that even dogs wipe their feet on and leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't say those things. Because today, after what had happen to her, I just wanted to make her smile and saying those words wouldn't make her smile. I didn't want to make her cry. Not like the time in Seattle. I had learnt from my mistakes. Maybe it was her turn to yell at me and my turn to listen. Maybe I was finally getting what I had deserved in Seattle.

"I told you about the painting. What it meant to me. That all this shit, all the cuts and bruises don't matter. That love concurs all and you… I told you so you could… I don't know… get some spiritual awakening or whatever. But… no. I'm never going to share that piece of me with you again, Edward!"

I was frozen. Speechless. First time in my life. Finally I uttered two words and one contraction. "I don't understand," I muttered.

Bella looked in my eyes and just laughed as she backed off. It wasn't a humorous laugh. It was one of those laughs, when you couldn't tell whether the person was laughing… or crying.

"You don't understand! You can't understand! You can't understand art! You can't understand love! You're like a robot! When you see someone crying you ask, "Why is that human leaking?""

How did I feel then, when she screamed those words at me? You know when you try to hide the worst things about yourself. The faults and errors that you try hide away. Try to convince yourself that they don't make you. That's not who you are. Now imagine when one person, that you felt could actually like you for you, not only thinks them too, but screams them in your face. That's how I felt right then. You know the worst thing? I knew that it was all true. I was so absorbed in my state of shock that I hadn't realised that Bella had stormed off in the opposite direction, the way we had just come from.

Fuck.

"Come on, Bella. Come back. I'll drop you home!" I called out after her as she continued to stalk off.

"Go away Edward! I'll walk to Forks," she yelled back, not even stopping or looking back at me.

I started jogging to catch up with her. "You're going the wrong way!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her.

"I'm not going to 'Turn around when possible', Edbot!" she mimicked a GPS and ignored me when I caught up with her.

I decided to give her some space and slowly walked five steps behind her. It was getting darker. The sun was down. I had no idea where the fuck she was going, but she just kept walking. Finally, tired, she gave up and sat down on the sand. I stood five steps away from her. Waiting for her to let me in.

The cold wind was blowing her hair as she sat on the end of the beach, the waves meeting with her toes. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees.

As I watched her I tried to reason with myself. Why was she so angry? When she was yelling at me I couldn't comprehend her words. She was going off about how the painting was pure and I just destroyed it. I remembered how much Bella had told me she loved the painting when we were in the library. She hadn't said those words exactly, but the way she had talked about the painting… the way she had smiled. She had talked on about how love conquered all. How love conquered the God of War. She knew all of the little things. About the armour, about the Gods, about the colour and texture and they all added to love. She loved this painting so much that she used it as an inspiration for Alice and Jasper's painting.

I looked over at Bella. The moon was up and it shone on her face, making it glow. The wind was still blowing her hair, and one strand was caught in the battle and sought refuge on Bella's cheek, not budging anytime soon. Her eyes looked beyond the sea and ocean. Lost in her own thoughts. At that moment, Bella looked so… so… innocent. So… pure.

I knew that Bella didn't drink. I knew that she was sweet and caring. I was sure that she didn't smoke or do drugs. She was good. She was pure and innocent.

It was then that I realised that I wouldn't want anything to tarnish that. Tarnish her. I didn't want anyone to make her cry; she had done that too much. I didn't want anyone to hurt her; she was too innocent. And I hated anyone who called her a freak, because she wasn't. She was my Cutie Pie. Maybe, just maybe, Bella hated it when I called her painting impure. I knew that I hadn't used those words and I hadn't meant to say that it was impure. But that was what she had heard.

I took a step. And another. Until I was standing right beside her. She looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"May I?" I whispered over the crashing waves.

She didn't meet my eyes, turning her head away from me. But finally, she nodded. I took a deep breath as I sat next to her. Mirroring her position.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She turned her head and looked at me, quirking her brows for me to continue. She did not smile, she was blank. Expressionless.

"Confession?" I lightly chuckled.

She slowly nodded. I took a deep breath preparing myself to open up.

"When you told me about the whole Venus and Mars I felt… left out. Like I was missing out on something. Now, after you said all that back there, I think I just felt uncomfortable being the one to do the learning. It's hard for me to be the one with no answers," I mumbled and pulled my hand through my hair.

"So what?" Bella whispered. I turned and looked at her, meeting her eyes. "You Wikipediaed it?"

"No." I shook my head. "I Googled it."

I saw her roll her eyes and her lips twitch.

I smiled. "I just wanted to share something with you." I hoped that she could hear me. Hear that I never wanted to tarnish it. To tarnish her. Hear that even if I had done that, I was sorry. "I'm sorry I ruined it," I whispered, pleading her to forgive me.

She looked at me and nodded. But there was no smile. Nothing. I didn't make it better. I knew that now when she saw the painting, the first thing she would think of the plant. The drugs. Somehow I had to turn something so impure pure.

"You know, it can still be what you want it to be," I said.

Bella creased her brows in question.

I chuckled lightly, feeling nervous under her gaze. "I mean, just because some old fart said that doesn't make him the artist." I smiled at her.

She lifted her head off of her knee and straightened her back, dropping her arms to the side. But she didn't smile.

_Please smile back. _

I pleaded, but nothing happened. Bella had taught me today to see things my way. Through my eyes. I couldn't see problem through Bellingham's eyes, nor Newton's or any other doctors or professor's. I had to see it through my eyes. And I did.

Bella had shown me today that it was easier to see thing through your eyes when you closed your other senses, sometimes closing sight as well. I closed my eyes and saw the report on the painting I found on the net.

"_Datura__ is known in America as poor man's acid, and the symptoms of it seem to be there in the male figure. It makes you feel disinhibited and hot, so it makes you want to take your clothes off. It also makes you swoon."_

I looked into the 'symptoms' that the male figure seemed to have by undertaking the Datura.

_Disinhibited_ is a lack of restraint in several ways, including disregard for social conventions, impulsivity, and poor risk assessment. However it could also be interpreted as... yes.

"Maybe it's a symbol for something, you know? Like it makes you feel disinhibited. You can't control yourself. It makes you not care about the world or other people. It makes you impulsive and spontaneous, like you have no care in the word," I said with my eyes still shut. I could hear slight movement going on next to me, where Bella sat. I continued, breaking down the academic statement.

Next interpretation. _Hot_.

"Yet, it makes you feel hot and bothered and still can make you feel flushed and even makes you blush." I was a poet and I didn't know it.

_Take your clothes off._

"Drives you mad and crazy. It's passion and obsession. Longing and belonging." Yes, we get it, you can rhyme. "It's intoxicating. It's exciting. It possesses one's body and soul. It's an escape from reality. It's uncontrollable. It's addictive." I opened my eyes and smiled. Realising the next 'symptom'. I turned around to face Bella, who was looking straight at me. He mouth was slightly opened and her hair was getting in her face. However she looked captivated by my words.

_It also makes you swoon._

"It also makes you… smitten." I smiled at her.

Bella gasped, pulling her hand in front of her mouth.

I chuckled lightly at her reaction.

She let her hand drop and gave me what I was looking for since we left her house this morning.

A smile.

"Love," she gasped. "Love is a drug," she giggled.

I smiled with her.

She grasped my forearm as she continued where I left off. "The drug isn't the actual plant, but the emotions between the two. The addiction, the confusion, the intrigue and the pining, it's a drug. It's love," she squealed.

It was good to see her happy. Her hair was still in her face. I moved the strand away from her face and behind her ear. I had been longing to do that for so long.

"Yeah, like a personal brand of heroine," I whispered, thinking I had said something so in-depth and meaningful.

"Charming." She rolled her eyes as she giggled at me.

What? I thought that that analogy was cleaver. A personal brand of heroine.

After a few minutes, when both of our laughter drew to a close, Bella spoke. "I'm sorry, Edward. You're not a robot. You're not Edbot," she whispered to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"It's okay." It was payback for Seattle. Now we were even and I was in no hurry to unstable it by having anymore fights.

"I mean, if you were a robot, you would be an incredibly advanced model and humanity wouldn't stand a chance," she blabbed on, trying to apologise.

"Thanks. I think?" I chuckled as I got up, patting my hands on my jeans. I looked down as Bella and held out my hand. "Wanna go home?" I asked.

She didn't even think about it. "Yes." She smiled. I was so happy that she smiled.

_Thank you._

(~*~)

It was a cold dark night in Forks as I waited nervously in front of my house. I felt real shady in front of my own home. I dug my hands in the pockets of my black trousers, trying to keep my hands from shaking. I wore a black turtleneck and a black hoodie with a pair of black sneakers. I kept checking around, making sure that no one saw me.

In the cold night, the only sounds I could hear were the crickets chirping. However, the sound of Bella's voice in my head was louder than any crickets. Bella's words haunted every fibre in my being.

_"Look, we both agreed that working together would bring us closer to getting what we want. But what if it doesn't, then what?"_

_"He changed. He did it for her. I gave up everything and he gave it all up for her. He threw it all in my face." _

Slowly, I felt anger and vengeance boil with in me, rising. The moment I heard those words leave her lips, it was like I couldn't control the words leaving mine.

_I'm in_.

The words had left my lips before they had reached my brain. Afterwards, I slowly realised what I had just done. What it meant. I started to freak out. That was until I had that fight with Bella on the beach. I felt so stupid. What had I been thinking? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Yeah, when Bella went on and on about that painting, I had come home and Googled that shit. An article had come up about the plant and shit. I can't believe I actually took clip notes about it to bring in conversation with Bella. So she'd think I was… I don't know why I did it actually. I just wanted her to… like me. I mean, I had shown her my piano, I talked to her about fucking Newton and she had met my parents. She didn't judge me and she was actually willing to hang out with me. I just wanted her to like me, to feel that I was cool. However it all went haywire. It was like with Bella, it was the totally opposite. They things I wanted to hide, she loved. The things I wanted to show, the things that I had planned, she hated. Her words screamed in my head.

"_You're… you're a… Computer!"_

"_Everything has to be perfect. It has to be programmed; it has to be logical and practical."_

"_You're always rational, think about statistics and risks. You plan out everything and be organised. You need a structure and instructions. Like a manual or something. If you have to answer a question, you don't let your feeling get in the way. You think rationally."_

She had told me that I didn't understand love. That I couldn't understand when she called me an Edbot. She told me that I couldn't do anything out of impulse or emotion. I didn't know why but it just felt like I had something to prove to her. I could be loose. I could be spontaneous. So with that, with the yearn for vengeance and the challenge to spontaneous, I stood by my decision to get back at Black for being such an asshole. Not only had he broken her heart, he had ruined her future and taken away her confidence. I remembered her face, how broken it had been. How her voice had been so broken. She looked like she was in physical pain.

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"I'm scared." _

_"How can you know that? How can you promise me?"_

It was then, that I truly knew how Edmond Dantes felt. He just wanted to achieve justice. To prove that, as Newton would say, every action has an opposite and equal reaction. He wasn't the bad guy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was blinded by blazing light. I pulled my hand over my eyes and safely peered to see what it was. Headlights. Not just any old headlights, but the headlights of Chief Swan's cruiser. I looked around, making sure that no one saw, and took a depth breath as I made my way inside. I was thankful that this time I would be able to sit in the front seat. I closed my door, buckled up and placed my palms on my thighs.

I was ready. But the cruiser didn't start.

"No ski mask?" I looked over to see Chief Swan eyeing me.

Ski mask?

"Why? Do I need one?" I asked, scared that I had forgotten something. Could I not do this without a ski mask? I mean, it wasn't like there was a list on the internet on what I needed to do this. Whatever this was?

"Jesus. We're breaking into your father's office, not into a bank vault." He rolled his eyes. Wait! What was wrong with what I was wearing?

"I'm sorry. I was not aware there was a dress code for such events. It's not like I do this every day," I defended my state in a whisper. I mean, I didn't want to wake my Mum. Chief Swan looked at me and took deep breath as he shook his head.

"Well let me help you here, Virgin. Inconspicuous and discreet," he said, rolling his eyes.

I looked down at my black attire nervously. I looked back up at the Chief. "Should I change?" I asked.

Chief Swan groaned as he started the cruiser and drove off.

Throughout the ride the Chief and I discuss the plan in pure detail. I was surprised at his planning. The guy even gave me a walkie talkie to communicate to him. It was handy to have a cop be in on your side in a revenge scheme. After I placed the walkie talkie under my shirt and in the side of my jeans, I took several deep breathes as I sat in the cruiser parked in front of the Forks Hospital. I closed my eyes, taking deep breathes.

_You're an idiot, Cullen. _

_Get out! Run._

Bella's voice seeped in.

_He changed. He did it for her. I gave up everything and he gave it all up for her. He threw it all in my face. _

And just like that, the moment I opened my eyes. I was ready.

Black was going down.

I was pumped up with adrenaline as I grabbed the handle on the car and opened it. Before I could get a step up, Chief Swan grabbed my shoulder. "Wait," he said. I turned around to see Chief Swan in a very serious expression. He took a deep breath as he spoke his next words. "If one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going."

I felt touch, he was concerned about me. He practically just told me if he got caught, he didn't want me to go down either.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Chief Swan," I assured him as I put my hand on his that lay on my shoulder. He looked at me like I was crazy. He took his hand off of my shoulder, as if I had somehow burnt him. He quickly wiped his hand on his pants and looked at me like a mental patient.

"I know. I just want to let you know what's going to happen if you get caught. I'll deny any knowledge of you or this mission. You'll be on your own," he said smugly.

I sighed. Of course he was talking about himself. And now I looked like a pansy.

"Thanks. It's good to know you've got my back." I rolled my eyes as I left the cruiser and shut the door. I took a deep breath as I walked into the hospital. I smiled and nodded at the nurses. They said hey and some of them gave me a very devious smirk. I wonder if they knew. Oh God, they knew. I was going down. I took another deep breath and thought clearly. You can do this. Bella needs this. When the coast was clear I tried to get in touch with Chief Swan using the equipment.

"Chief Swan. I'm in," I whispered as I walked along the empty corridors.

"I'm sorry, there's no one of that name here," said Chief Swan, coming out very statically.

I rolled my eyes.

Why, oh why had I agreed to the fucking code names?

"Golden Swan, I'm in." I sighed. Really? Golden Swan? Can you think of a more stupid, humiliating and ridiculous name? It's the winner of the stupidest code names of all time.

"Good work, Twinkle Toes." But suddenly, a new contender has emerged... Twinkle Toes. I groaned as I heard my code name. "Mission: Black Wolf Down begins." His voice cracked in my ear. Mission: Black Wolf Down was the code name of our mission.

"And can I have another name," I begged.

"No," he said sharply. "Now go to Dr. Evil's Lab," he ordered.

I sighed as I headed to Dr. Evil's Lab, a.k.a. my father's office.

"Yes, Golden Swan," I said as I walked to my father's office. I knew that he would be working tonight. I knocked the door and waited until he called. I hid the walkie talkie and slowly opened the door and popped my head inside.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Dad asked as he lifted his head from the file he was working on.

"Hey Dr. Ev-, I mean hey Dad," I stuttered, nearly blowing off my cover.

"Is everything okay son? It's twelve thirty at night," he questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer my planned response when I realised that I didn't have a planned response. I hadn't plan. I had wanted to act spontaneously, so I hadn't thought of a fucking plan. Fuck.

Dad looked at me curiously. His eyes looked up and down at me. From head to toe. Finally he spoke. "Are you going to a poetry reading?"

I quirked my brow at him, wondering why he would ask such a random question. That was until I realised that he was looking at my outfit. Seriously, you wear black and everyone comments.

"No, Dad. I'm here… just here to…you know… umm bond." I smiled boldly. Bond. That was great!

"Okay? I was going to go and check up on some patients…" Dad trailed off.

I presumed that he was disappointed that he couldn't bond with me.

"Of course. Damn," I cursed as I hit my knee. Trying to show how disappointed I was as well.

"Do you want to wait?" he looked up, almost hopeful.

I smiled.

Perfect.

"Yes. Yes I do." I nodded.

"Okay, umm take a seat. I'll be back soon, okay?" he smiled as he gestured to the seat in front of me and picked up some files.

"Take your time," I told him. I needed time to do this.

I waited patiently, with a phoney smile on my face, in the chair until my Dad left. The moment the door closed I was up with the walkie talkie.

"I'm in the Doc's Lab, Golden Swan," I said to the speaker as I paced the office.

"Great work Twinkle Toes. Know find the Black Wolf and the Unicorn." Again with the code names.

I went straight to Dr. Evil's file cabinet, knowing that it would be unlocked because he was on call today. I placed the walkie talkie on top, opened up the drawer and started going through Dr. Evil's files, knowing Golden Swan kept watch of the door from the outside. I tried to find the unicorn first. It took some time but I found it in the 'N' section.

"The Unicorn is captured," I said as I grabbed the file and held it under my armpit as I continued my search. I was interrupted by Golden Swan's voice.

"Twinkle Toes. Dr. Evil is nightwalking. He's one his way to the cambers. Abort!" Golden Swan harshly whispered. But I was too far in. It would only take a second longer to get it. I was so close.

"I'm close, I can feel it Golden Swan."

"Don't be a hero, Twinkle Toes. Abort! This is an order. Abort!" he hissed.

"See you on the other side, Sir." I ignored his pleads and continued searching. I found Black's file in the 'B' section. I quickly took it and put both folders, and the walkie talkie, into the back of my jeans, covering it up with my shirt and hoddie, and leaped into my chair just in time as my father opened the door.

"I got someone to take care of it," he said cheerily as he walked around his desk and took a seat. "So you wanted to talk?"

Oh fuck! Think quick Cullen!

"Yeah, umm… what that thing called with that thing that you can here like that heart beats?" I asked, nervously chuckling at every word.

Dad looked at me quizzically. "The Stethoscope?" He quirked his brow.

"That's it! That's been killing me all night. Couldn't get to sleep. Anyway… I'm off now," I chuckled as I slammed my palms on the desk and got up.

"That's it?"

"Yep. Bye." I waved and quickly got out, not turning back. I looked around as I walked quickly in the halls with the walkie talkie in my hand.

"The Black Wolf is in the bag. I repeat. The Black Wolf is in the bag," I whispered into the speaker.

"That was close Twinkle Toes. Meet me at where the angels sleep."

"Huh?"

"The chapel, Twinkle Toes," he groaned and disconnected saying 'over and out'.

Music of an organ played ponderously as I slowly walked up the aisle. The first thing that my eyes focused on was the large cross on the ceiling. I saw someone sitting in one of the pews of the empty chapel. I walked at the end of the chapel, taking a seat next to the Chief, who had his hands folded together, his head bowed down, his eyes were closed.

I took a deep breath, waiting for him to finish as I looked at the cross. God. Even though I reject most of the religious things, I couldn't help but feel amazed at all those people that came here lost or in pain, guilt, looking for some kind of answers. Like they would actually fine all the answers from a lifeless object, yet they kept coming back. It just fascinated me how a single place, a single artifact could join so much pain and happiness for so many centenaries. Finally, Chief Swan muttered a few words and finished. He looked at me and grabbed the folders in my hand. He started flipping through Black's file.

"I really feel wrong about this. Especially doing it in a chapel," I whispered as I looked around. I didn't believe in God, but still.

"Man up, Twinkle Toes," he muttered as he read the file.

"So… Did you find anything?" I asked as I leaned back and watched the Chief go through the file. He huffed as he closed the file.

"No. Nothing embarrassing. Well nothing yet." He took another file out. Unicorn's. I had no idea why he had named him that or why he made me get his file.

"I thought we just needed Black's file. Why did we need Mike Newton's file?" I asked. I was confused when Chief Swan asked to get Newton's file, but he just told me not to question it.

"If Plan A failed. We move on to Plan B." He smirked as he read Newton's file.

Plan A, I knew about. Get the Black's file and find something to use against him. Like allergies or something else. But Plan B, I had no idea what Plan B was. It seemed like I was out of the loop on everything in this plan. It felt odd not knowing what was going to happen next, but at the same time it was so overwhelming.

"What's Plan B?" I asked.

Chief Swan grinned at me as he got a test from Newton's file and swapped it with Black's.

"What are you doing?" My voice cracked. I'm so going to prison. Chief Swan closed the files and put them in a pile.

"Now, Mr. Jacob Black has been diagnosed with Mr. Newton's condition," he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Which is?" I quirked my brow. I had a feeling this wouldn't be good. Chief Swan gave me a devious smirk.

"He has been diagnosed with gonorrhoea."

My jaw dropped and words failed to leave my mouth. First, Newton had gonorrhoea. Ew. Second, Chief Swan just changed it so now all the medical practicians thought Black had gonorrhoea. And thirdly, gonorrhoea. Seriously, how else could I have reacted? And how did Chief Swan know about Newton's condition. Actually, I didn't think that I wanted to know.

After letting myself process the shock I started thinking more clearly. Okay, no wanted gonorrhoea, and I'm sure Black felt the same. Gonorrhoea is a sexually transmitted disease-

STD.

That was Chief Swan's motive. Obviously if Black left Cutie Pie for Tanya he had a reason. It didn't take a genius to figure out why a teenage boy had left his pure daughter for another girl.

Sex.

I nearly puked just thinking about the dog on Tanya. I knew Tanya didn't have STD. But I was sure that Black wouldn't know about his new partner medical history. I kind of got Chief Swan's plan. Scare the kid shitless by telling him that he had gotten STDs from his new… pal and, hopefully, create a rift between the two. And if, or when, he did find out that he didn't have it, a) he would be paranoid in the future and b) he would have pretty much accused her of giving him STDs. For Chief Swan, it would teach him a lesson not to put his dick just anywhere. And as for Bella and I, hopefully he would tell Tanya about his new medical condition so no intercourse would take place between them which would be great for our plan. Plus, I was sure that new test results would take months to come back. It was perfect.

"Okay so that's it." I smiled as I got up, only to be pulled down from the arm by Chief Swan.

"No. Not even close. This is for leaving my girl for someone else. He should think twice before screwing around," he muttered as he glared into empty space.

"There's more?" What else did this evil man have in his plan?

He smirked at me and nodded. "Yep. Step two of Mission: Black Wolf Down," he said popping the 'p'. He waited a while as he looked at me. Asking me if I was in.

I had already achieved so much tonight and I knew that whatever he had plan was bigger and more risky than Step One of the plan.

_"How can you know that? How can you promise me?"_

"Bring it on Golden Swan." I gave crooked grin at him as I remembered my promise to Bella that she would be with him in the end. Chief Swan gave me a look… like he was proud of me or something. He patted my back, a little too hard for my liking, and handed me back Newton and Black's file.

"But first, you need to put this back," he said.

"And then what?" I asked.

"I need you to make a call."

(~*~)

We stayed in the fucking hospital till morning, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Finally, at around seven in the morning, we found it. The ladies had left their position at the reception for change over. Chief Swan had just spent hours teaching me what to say when we finally got to the phone. I ducked over to the reception desk, very mission impossible-style, and hid behind the desk. Chief Swan soon followed, except he stood up to keep watch. I sat under the desk Indian-style blindly searching for the phone as Chief Swan checked the perimeter. When I finally grasped it I pulled it down to my lap and dialled the number Chief Swan had practically tattooed on my brain.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring-_

"_Hello,"_ said a groggy voice.

I took a deep breath. "Hello can I speak to Jacob Black?"

"_Speaking,"_ the dog said.

I brought my fingers to my nose and squeezed the end of it. "Hello, Mr Black. I'm calling from the hospital and we have some test results here," my voice sounded crackly and distorted. Just like the Chief had said.

"_I didn't take any test results."_

I stayed silent for a few seconds until Chief Swan gave me a kick in the knee. "Umm… Exactly, Mr. Black. See your record is quite empty and the information we do have is quite out dated. Under new regulations we need to keep your records updated. This is why we have been calling residents of Forks to come and take some regular health tests," I repeated the words that the Chief and I decided on. It was all a part of the script.

"_Oh. Umm… Okay,"_ the dog mumbled.

Chief Swan gave me a few pieces of paper under the table to use to make ruffling sounds near the phone, like I was looking through papers.

"That's great. Umm… Oh dear, the earliest we have is this afternoon. After then there is no appointment until… December." I fake-sighed in my crackling voice.

"_Today would be fine. Thank you." _

"Bye," I said in my fake old lady voice and hung up. I quickly got up and placed the papers and phone back on the desk. "There; all done," I said to Chief Swan as I turned to him with a grin on my face. He still hadn't told me why we had made an appointment, but I was excited nevertheless. Black was going down.

"Actually, we need just another small thing," he said as we both walked back to the parking lot and into the cruiser.

"What?" I asked as I put my seatbelt on.

Chief Swan put a disposable glove on his hand, which made me feel quite uneasy. He opened the glove compartment, with his non-glove covered hand, and took out a plastic bag. As he pulled it out, I noticed that it had a phone inside. A mobile phone. Chief Swan opened the bag and took out the phone, with his glove covered hand, and dialled. He held the phone out and turned on the speaker.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Finally someone picked up.

"_Hello Forks Hospital," _said the voice on the other end. My eyes went wide. Forks Hospital? I guess they finally got someone at the reception desk, no wonder it took so long to pick up the phone. Chief Swan coughed a little and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black and I was wondering if I could have an appointment for an examination," he imitated Black's voice almost perfectly.

"_Yes sir, what examination is that?"_ I could tell from the voice it was a young lady.

"A rectal examination please," he said calmly.

I nearly choked on my own slaver and started couching, earning a glare from the Chief. Finally my coughs settled down and I was no longer choking to my death.

But really? What the fuck? A rectal examination? For Black?

I shivered in my own seat.

"_Umm… what cause are you-" _

"It's in my report," Chief Swan cut her off.

"_Umm… hold on a sec."_

I heard the familiar sound of ruffling papers and smiled at our genius plan to use the paper with Black.

"_Yep, that's fine. What time sir?"_ The squeak in her voice at the beginning was clear. Obviously she had just read Black's new diagnosis.

"Today, please. I can't stand the pain," Chief Swan fake-groaned. I could see where Cutie Pie got her acting from.

"_Oh. That's fine." _

"Thank you, bye," Chief Swan said as he hung up the phone. He grinned at me as he waved the phone in my face.

"Jake's phone." He smirked as he dropped the phone in the bag, zipped it up and placed it back in the glove compartment. Once the compartment was shut, Chief Swan started the cruiser and backed out.

Oh my God. Okay Cullen, just go through this slowly and it will make sense. Chief Swan had stolen, or borrowed, Black's phone in order to make an appointment with the hospital for Black to get a rectal examination and he used gloves not to leave any fingerprints.

"You're good. Remind me not to mess with you," I chuckled lightly. Black in a rectal examination. I had never had that shit, nor did I plan to, but as the son of a doctor who loved to tell awkward, disgusting and gruesome storied, I knew it wouldn't be pleasant for Black to go through.

"You can mess with me. I don't care. Just don't mess with my daughter," he muttered under his breath as his grip on the wheel tightened.

"So what's next?" I asked.

Chief Swan's lips twitched in delight.

"Just wait and watch."

Chief Swan dropped me in my neighbourhood and I had to walk home so that my parents wouldn't realise I was with Chief Swan. I got home around seven thirty, telling my parents I went for a run in the same clothes I had worn yesterday. Yep, that wasn't awkward. Well, not as awkward as Black's examination. I chuckled to myself as I got ready to go pick Bella up. I was glad I had gotten a few shut eyes at the hospital, but it wasn't the best having Chief Swan watch me or more like glare at me. I took a shower, got ready, ate and was soon out of the door to pick up Bella.

_Ding Dong_

I rang the door bell and waited in front of Bella's house. The door shortly opened and I stood there with a smile on my face… until I saw who opened it.

A glaring Chief Swan.

Strange I had thought that we had patched things up. Maybe he was tired?

"Good morning, Chief Swan." I waved at him, only to be responded with more glaring.

"I still don't like you, Evel Knievel," he grunted at me. Well at least it wasn't twinkle toes. Chief Swan called his daughter. "Oye Linda! Evel's here!" he yelled as he pushed pass me, got into his cruiser and drove off.

Bella jogged up to the door and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Sorry about him. He had a late shift last night."

I tried not to react suspiciously to her words.

Bella turned to lock the door and put it in her bag. We were heading to my car when sudden a red BMW convertible recklessly parked in Bella's drive way. At first it was hard to see who was in the driver's seat, until the door opened.

A brunette woman stepped out of the car and took of her large sunglasses. Really? Sunglasses in Forks? Her hair was short, a bob cut with blond highlights. She wore a red v-neck sweater, with a tight skirt that was just above her knees and wore a pair of 5 inch heels. She looked around the neighbourhood in disgust until her eyes fell upon Bella.

"Isabella!" She yelled with a big smiled on her face and waved like a child.

Who was this lady that knew Bella? And why they called her Isabella? I turned to face Bella, only to see her frozen and staring blankly at her guest. It was like seeing a deer caught in headlights.

"Who's that?" I asked Bella as I nudged her with my shoulder. Bella let a breath out, finally unfreezing and utter only two words.

"My mother."

* * *

**AN: Dan Dah da.**

**Because this will be my last update for a while, this is going to be a longggg AN.**

**1) I DON'T agree with Edward's belief on God. Its part off his character and is needed to show what kind of person he is and how he will develop in future. I will not 'bash' my beliefs in this story, so please, anything said or written in this story is purely fictional and not my personal vendetta.**

**2) Nessie will make an appearance again. I giggled as I read the reviews, readers frightened that Bella had a baby. Some threatened to leave the story if that happened. So I just like to say… BELLA IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A BABY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. Lol. Mrs. LoganHuntzberger got it right when she wrote in a review that Nessie was her car...like in princess diaries. Yep, totally got the idea from the movie. Hehe. Some reviews said it could be a motorbike, and after I read that I was going to change it, maybe have a little ExB moment of Edward wrapping his arms around Bella's waist as he takes a ride on her bike. But what I have planned is so much better. Hehe. I know, I'm a tease.**

**3) Yes, I know. Bella has a pick up truck (or as we like to call it in Oz… a Yute/Ute), but I kind of went with an Impala. Why? I'm a big fan of Supernatural. That should say everything :)**

**4) Did any of you get the 'kiss moment' in this story? I did. While writing, there were tons of moments I was like 'and then they kiss… no, no, can't do that. Future chaps, Perisher," hehe. One, in Nessie as E grabs B's hand and they get interrupted. Two, when Edward says the view on the cliff was beautiful. Three, when E moves the strand from B's face behind her are, the whole brand of heroine line bit. I felt there were moments were you think they would kiss. If it makes you feel better, I wanted them to kiss as well. **

**5) Yes! I used the 'brand of heroine' line. I couldn't help myself. Please thank Kloklo who reviewed chapter 27 and brought my attention to a new discovery of the painting Venus & Mars. I, like Bella, got a little upset about how the meaning was, kind of, 'changed'. But I thought I should put it in the story and I thought, who better to tell this discovery than Edward. And one thing led to another and it turned out to be perfect. Oh and I used the line 'Googled it' from the film. Couldn't help it. Hoped you liked Edbot, couldn't think of anything else, nothing ending in 'ward' either.**

**6) Charlie's plan: OMG! It was soooo freakin hard to come up with a plan. This was the only thing I could think of and I didn't know if it was good or not. What did you think? How did you like Edward's outfit? I thought it would be totally Edward to want to do this perfectly. And in classic Edward he got it wrong. I think it showed a more of a naïve and innocent Edward. What did you think of his code name: Twinkle toes? Okay, my Beta had advised me to put a little warning up. She believed this chapter was _extremely _far-fetched. I apologise if you think it's unbelievable. It's just I thought that Forks Hospital was so small and under staff that it would be easy to do something like this, especially if you have inside connections. Anyway, I'm sorry if you find it to be far fetched, it is however a fan fiction. 'So do not do this because in real life you WILL get caught and arrested… but this is only fiction so it doesn't matter.**

**7) I have put up two new (non IWYTWM related) sites. One is a blog that has all the recent and old ideas of mine for new fanfiction. I had notice that when I had a new idea I wrote it on word and saved it in a file. It has gone bigger and bigger. So I thought that why not just post my ideas on a blog and update the changes or whatever in front of you guys so you can see the process of my brain LOL. But it's so you can see that when I'm not working on IWYTWM, it's because I might be working on these stories. Oh and might me in the reality of UNI. LOL. Anyway one is a blog of new stories and the other is a website of a new story I just come up with. This blog is just so you don't miss me while I'm gone. www(.)perishersstories(.)blogspot(.)com**

**8) It's called… Dr. Lonely and his Pirate Podcast: It's about a mysterious controversial college persona that has creates his own modern day version of pirate radio, pirate podcast, and delivers his opinions and views on the in and outs of life, broadcasting his messages under the pseudonym and alter ego "Doctor Lonely". The podcasts (in the story, not real) will talk about mix issues from cliques to the evil corporations. (More info on the blog) Anyway, I have published a gimmick Pirate Podcast site: Check it out. www(.)piratepodcast(.)webs(.)com**

**9) I will not update for sometime. I am sorry. Feel free to PM with questions. I will try to get back to you. I really want to do well in uni and get an awesome job. So please be patient. You can also check my website and see what the progress on IWYTM is, i have already written a brief blurb on the next chapters.**

**Ohhh… what will happen to Jake? What is Renee doing back? What's her story with Bella?**

**Next Chap: BPOV on Renee.**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: YAY! New very long chap! Posted it ASAP. **

**Previously, on I Want You To Want Me.**

**Edward and Bella talked about college and Bella found out that Jacob and Tanya are going to college together. Bella confronted Jake and nearly gave up on the plan, but Edward made her stay with the plan. To make Bella happy, Edward took her to La Push where we met Nessie (impala). Edward and Charlie got together and crafted a devious plan at the hospital as a revenge scheme towards Jake.**

**Renee is back. All BPOV. Enjoy!**

**This chapter goes to cute puppies and Roslyn1213**. **Thank you guys :)****

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Isabella!"

And that's when I saw her.

She had changed her hair, loss more weight and looked like she had work done on her face. She wore a red v-neck sweater, which was too low for her age, with a tight skirt that was just above her knees as she wore a pair of 5 inch heels. She was different. Then again, she was always changing, adapting to the new fad.

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

_Who's that?_

Was it a tricky question? No. Not to a normal person. Then why was it so hard to figure it out. Maybe because I wasn't normal. Or maybe because I didn't know who came to my home this time? Was it R, ReeRee, Rennie, Renee or something new? I knew I couldn't explain this to Edward. Hell, over ten years and I'm still in the dark, how could I explain to Edward in ten seconds. So I have him the broad answer. The socially accepted answer. The answer he was truly looking for.

"My mother."

And then the memoires came back. And I wasn't the seventeen year old I was now, but that little six year old girl.

_I was sitting in a big chair, in a large office. I was talking to a lady, with Mummy and Daddy. She looked scary. I tried to hide in my chair, but it was no use. I tried to hide my head, but my large glasses would fall down my nose. _

"_Now, Bella... Why did you draw this flipbook?" Asked__ the lady as she held up the flip book I made in class that afternoon._

"_Don't you like it?" I whispered as I sat between Mum and Dad. _

"_Well, its so… Look at what the other kids drew. Ponies running, rainbows, flowers growing and them with their families." She showed me what the other kids drew. The kids looked happy with their family._

"_That is my family." I mumbled._

"_But you drew… __a family with the parents moving away, as the pages turn_._" She said as she flipped through the book. As the pages turned, Mummy and Daddy were moving away from me and in the end, it was just me. All by myself. Alone. _

"_Miss said we can draw whatever," I whispered. Was I in trouble?_

"_But that's so disturbing, Isabella. Who would want to see something like that? What's wrong with you?" Mummy shouted at me. Causing me to shy away from her. I was in trouble. I didn't like it when I was in trouble. Mummy keeps shouting and then Daddy shouts. _

"_Renee," Daddy pleaded with Mummy to stop shouting. _

"_Mrs. Swan, please," said the scary lady. She was a stranger. I didn't like her. She made Mummy and Daddy yell. She then turned to me. I didn't like her. She was scary. She sat behind her desk and only smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. I didn't like her. _

"_Isabella, what's your favourite game to play at recess?" She smiled at me._

"_I don't like games. I like to draw," I mumbled as I watched my feet swaying back and forward._

"_Don't you enjoy playing with the other children?" She asked._

"_Not really. They never understand what I'm talking about. They make fun of me or call me four eyes. I like to draw," I whispered. _

_I could feel Mummy and Daddy's eyes on me._

_We were in Daddy's police car, on the ride home. Daddy was driving, Mummy was riding shotgun, and I was in the back seat, clutching my paintbox that Nana got me for Christmas. I want to go to Nana's. But Mummy doesn't let me. _

"_We tell you over and over again that you're wonderful and you just don't get it! What's wrong with you?" Mummy shouted and I pulled my legs to my chest. I heard Daddy take a deep breath. _

"_We're just saying, kiddo, if you give the other boys and girls a chance, you might find someone you like," he said._

_I tried to think of the kids at school. I didn't like them. James pushes me. And Vicky makes fun of me. _

"_They call me a freak." I sniffled into my legs. _

"_Maybe if you wore a dress once in awhile they wouldn't call you that. Isabella, it's a little hard for your father and me to keep taking time off from work to talk to that counsellor. Why don't try talking to the other kids?"_

_What was a counsellor? Was she that lady?_

_I didn't like wearing those dresses Mummy gave me. Jessica got them dirty and them Mummy yelled at me. Jessica asked me to play hide and seek with her and her friends. I hid, but they never came to find me. I was left alone until Miss Tanner came and found me all muddy and wet from the rain. I don't like them._

"_They don't say anything that interests me," I said as I hugged my legs closer to my chest. _

_The car pulled into the driveway of our house._

"_Maybe you don't interest them. Why can't you be normal?" I heard Mummy say. Rosalie said I wasn't normal and then laughed at me with her pretty friends. I didn't like them. _

"_Renee!" Daddy yelled. I want to go home. _

"_I'm gonna go see Jake." I got__ out of the car and ran to Jake's. _

_Jake was home. _

"Your Mum?" Edward's voice broke me from my trip down memory lane and back to the present, where Renee Dwyer was in front of my house and Edward Cullen was right next to me. You didn't need to know Renee to know that if Edward Cullen stayed standing next to me, it wouldn't be good.

"Umm, Edward, you go to school without me," I said as I turned to face him. Edward crooked his brow.

"Are you sure, your Mum just came. Maybe I should-"

"You'll be late for class. Go." I sternly encouraged him. It was true. He would be late. There was no time for chit-chat.

"Okay." He shrugged as he walked back to his car. Thankfully, Renee was in her own world as she unloaded her trunk. Try to unload, actually.

"Isabella! Girlfriend!" Renee yelled as she waved her arms like a child, asking me to help her.

"Renee," I sighed as I walked over to her new car, which I was sure to hear about later. As I met her at her trunk she placed her manicure hands on my shoulder and gave me air kisses on each cheek. Her manicured hands reached for my hair.

Damn. Renee raised herself and gave me her million dollar smile.

"Girlfriend, did you straighten you hair?" Why was it that even her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me? Suddenly I felt uncomfortable with my hair as I started running my fingers through it.

"Uh… yeah… I-"

"You got lenses as well. That's so epic." She cut me off.

"Thanks, I-"

"See I told you stuff like that would work. All you need now is to lose a couple of pounds. Seriously Girlfriend, look at those love-handles." She emphasised her point by grabbing them and shaking me.

_Thank you for the demonstration. I wouldn't know what you were talking about with out that. _

"Thank you," I said. For what, I didn't know.

"No problemo." She smiled as she was about to take out the second suitcase out of four. She then put her hands on her hips and turned to me, arching her brow. I arched mine back.

"Hello! Rude!" Renee exclaimed as she shifted her head to the suitcases. I sighed and started taking out her designer suitcases. All heavy and all large.

"Why so much stuff?" I grumbled as I took the third one out.

"That one has my clothes, this one has my shoes, this one has my toiletries and that one has my make up. Duh!" Renee said as she pointed out each of the designer suitcases with her freshly manicured finger.

Really? Four suitcases.

"How long are you expecting to stay for?" I asked dryly. Looking at these suitcases you'd expect months, but I knew better.

"It's not the quantity of the time, but the quality of the time, Girlfriend," Renee brushed the question off with her hand.

_Yes, I'm sure that Caesar is proud his message got through_, I thought to myself. If only I could say it.

"I'm parched. You know how long it took me to get here?"

"Why are you here?" I asked as I took the final suitcase out of the BMW and closed the boot.

"Zomygod! So I like totally watched this movie where like this daughter had a disease and her mother totally saved her. It was epic!"

"Epic?" I rolled my eyes.

"Totally epic! So that's why I'm here. That movie like totally inspired me. I want to save you, Isabella?"

"Save me?" I gritted between my teeth. S_ome door knockers came by yesterday to do the same thing. I think they beat you to it. _I felt like saying out loud.

"Yes, I'm here to make you normal." She clapped her hands together and gave me that childish smile of hers. "It will be just like that movie… Epic! Now hurry up. My butt is freezing!" And she walked off, leaving me with the luggage. I sighed as I brought them into my house.

"I have to go school," I said flatly. I was going to be late. Hell, I was late.

"So where am I going to sleep?" I heard her voice as I stepped into the house. "Cos, I'm, like, totally not sleeping in Charles's room. I'm mean, sure, I've slept with him before, but like… eww."

A shiver of disgust went up my spine as she talked about my father, yet I kept my mouth shut. I always did.

"Like always, you'll be in my room," I mumbled as I followed Renee upstairs and lead her to my room. She always forgot where the hell it was. The moment I placed the bags in my room she started.

"Eww. Are you cereal, Isabella?" Renee looked around the room with disgust. My whole body shivered at her at her personal vocabulary. I could never understand how a 'grown' woman used the word 'cereal' to replace 'serious' in every day conversation.

"I'm off to school-"

"Eww. Black curtains. Epic fail," Renee screeched as she walked to my window. My breathing got heavier and heavier as she got closer. I gasped as she grabbed the curtains. My mind screamed for her to stop but my mouth was in a tight line. Renee clutched the curtains and ripped them from their rings. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of ripping fabric echo in my room.

"There," she said, please with herself, "I'll buy you new curtains." She shrugged. A few awkward minutes passed. I was just looking at the bare window.

"So how's the neighbours?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Billy seems healthy," I mumbled.

"What about his boy?" She said _boy_ like poison.

"I wouldn't know. We broke up." She didn't ask, but she would of and that direct question would have hurt me more.

"Thank God!" Renee exclaimed loudly as she turned to me and smiled. "I'm hungry."

"I have to leave for school. It's getting late," I muttered as I dropped the bags on my bed and started to walk out, trying not to cry at her coldness.

"Isabella. You're BFF has come all the way from Phoenix and all you can think of is school. School is like so uncool. Come on. Don't be lame. Let's order pizza. Maybe we can get a hot delivery boy," she giggled as she lightly slapped my shoulder.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning," I gritted behind my teeth.

"Zomygod, this problem wouldn't happen in Phoenix. I'm so hungry!" She whined and stomped her foot. Suddenly she clicked her fingers. "We can make nachos. I read this awesome article in Cosmo about making nachos."

_Sure. And after I read a medical journal, I'll perform brain surgery on you. Then again, you don't seem to have the requirements for the procedure._

"Sure," I mumbled out. Hey, at least I said part of the sentence.

"Fabbuccino! This will be so epic!" She gushed.

22 minutes, 38 seconds and 59 milliseconds later…

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't put metal in the microwave?" Renee scoffed as the fireman tried to talk to her. "They should put a warning on those things."

_They do, Jamie Oliver. _

"They do, Mrs-"

"Miss." Renee cut the man off. And que the shameless flirting.

We had gone downstairs to the kitchen to make Renee's brilliant nachos. After whining about all the non-brand food we have, she placed everything in a metal bowl, even after I told her not to. But like always, she did what she wanted to. After the microwave exploded and set fire to the kitchen, the fire department came. Thankfully the smoke detector alerted them and there was no real damage. Except for the lack of microwave. So now I sat on my front porch, leaning my elbows on my knees as I watched Renee flirt with a man half her age.

"What the heck?" I didn't have to turn my head to know whose face belonged to that voice. I sighed as I realised that this was only the beginning.

"Over here, Dad." I waved unenthusiastically to gain his attention. Dad turned his head and his eyes nearly popped out. He quickly ran to me, by the time he reached me he was panting. Before I could even take another breath he grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me up and hugged me.

"Kiddo. Are you okay? What the heck happened? Why aren't you at school, Kiddo?" He rapidly asked me as his grip tightened. I opened my mouth but my words never came out.

"So then I said, "Do you think it's easy being this epic?" and Phillip was like, "Renee, you're so epic," and we just sort of soul-bonded and head-clicked right away."

"Renee," Dad sighed as he let go of me and turned to face a very uncomfortable fireman and a very flirtatious Renee.

I could tell this was just the beginning.

After the firemen departed, the house was filled with shouting and yelling.

"You could have burnt the house down!" Dad yelled as he stepped into the house.

"Big loss that would be," Renee said in a sarcastic tone.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Not only do you keep my daughter from school but you almost burn the kitchen down with her present."

"Your daughter? Did you carry her for nine months? Did you push her out? No! How is she your daughter? What am I? An empty vessel?" She yelled.

"Something along those lines."

"What?"

"As empty vessels make the loudest sound," he muttered.

"Isabella!" Renee chose to ignore Dad's comment and focus on me. "I'm hungry," she stated like a small child would.

"Bella," Dad said before I could even respond, "Order some pizza."

"No meat," Renee shrieked, "I'm a vegetarian."

Dad looked at her curiously. "Since when?"

"Like forever," Renee scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

So while dad and Renee fought over whether to get meat lovers, as Charlie wanted, or vegetarian, as Renee wanted, no one asked me what I wanted. Then again, did they ever? I surrendered on getting two pizzas, yet by the time the boxes arrived, I wasn't hungry. Renee ate at the kitchen table, while Charlie ate in the living room. The only sound was the clanking of Renee's silverware hitting the plate. I decided to stay in my room until both were finished so I could wash the dishes and go to sleep. That created another fight.

"She's not sleeping on the couch!" Dad yelled at her.

"Then why don't you!" She yelled back.

"Its fine," I mumbled as I sat on the couch, between them. Charlie was standing on my right and Renee was on my left.

After another half an hour, we decided that I'll sleep in Charlie's room on the floor in his old sleeping bag. He didn't want me by my self in the living room at night. He suggested on sleeping on the floor but I thought about his bad back and offered to sleep there instead. Renee was only too happy to rub that in Charlie's face.

As Charlie set up the sleeping bag for me, I finally asked what had been on my mind since I saw her.

"How long do you think she's staying for?"

"Don't call your mother 'she'," Charlie said in all seriousness and then looked away, back to the sleeping bag as he actually answered my question. "I don't know. She didn't say."

I laughed to myself.

"I bet you she won't last a week. I'll give her six days." I smirked at Dad. He stopped what he was doing and dropped the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Bella?" It almost sounded like a question. As if he was unsure whether it was me or not.

"You're right." I nodded. "Five days." I smiled humourlessly. Charlie looked at me with… pity. Like he'd lost a battle or something.

So here I was. At eight thirty on Charlie's bedroom floor. I would have gone to sleep if I hadn't heard their voices from downstairs.

"How could you be so careless!" Charlie shouted. His voice was coming from the living room.

"I was just making food for me and my daughter. Like always!" Renee didn't miss a beat as they fought in the living room and I took refuge on the top of the stairs.

"Always? You haven't stepped into this house in three years!"

"Oh, look whose keeping count!"

"She should be at school! Why was she here?" School had finish hours ago. Why did they continue fighting on the subject?

"Her mother has just come from another state to see her and you want her to go to school!" Renee screamed in shock.

"Why does it always have to be about you?"

"For fucking sakes, Charles! I can't take this anymore. How much am I supposed to take?"

I closed my eyes, trying, just trying to go back to sleep. Sleep was finally granted to me and the memories rushed in.

_Later that night, the night of me going to that lady's office. _

_I was all tucked away in bed and about to fall asleep. When I heard Daddy and Mummy fighting loudly about something down stairs. I was awake and scared by the yelling and screaming. I didn't know what they where fighting about. They always fight. _

"_Well, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." I heard Daddy. _

"_Dammit, Charles, that's it! I wake up every fucking day to face the same fucking shit. My routine. That's my life. My fucking boring life in these four walls. This house makes me feel like a fuckin' slave, and then I have to deal with her? How much am I supposed to take?"_

I shot up, waking up from my memory which seemed so close to a nightmare. I felt restless. I felt sick. I felt disgusted… with myself. I knew I wouldn't achieve peace in this room on this floor. So I got up, with out a mere thought in my mind, and packed up the sleeping bag, pillow and blanket. It was like I was on auto mode as I opened the door of Charlie room and walked down the hallway. My body was moving without the aid of my mind, signalling it to act. After that unpleasant dream I wanted to go to a safer place. Somewhere I could be protected from the screaming and shouting. The moment opened the gateway I felt at ease. The gentle breeze wafting through was soothing. I climbed into my tranquillity. This was right. This was peace.

(~*~)

DAY ONE:

The next day was pretty much a waste. Charlie went to work, while Renee laid in the front yard, sun baking. Was it so much for her to grasp that there was no sunshine in Forks. She spent the rest of the day torturing me in order to meet her 'friends'. Her 'friends' consisted of Mrs Stanley and Mrs Mallory. But first I had to be presentable in Renee's words. Every time I walked out, in a new outfit, she would find some fault in me or in my clothes and send me back. Even my nice dresses looked ugly, because they were on me. Finally, she made me wear a hot pink dress. My most hated colour.

The moment I got dressed, the door bell rang and in came Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory, along with their daughters, Jessica and Lauren. I knew this wasn't going to be good, since the last time I talked to them was when I shoved my make-out session with Edward in their faces.

Renee introduced me to her 'friends' and exaggerated me to be a perfect girl. She actually introduced me as 'the girl that everyone mistakes as her twin sister.' She then continued to blame that on the curse of getting pregnant when young and how she never got to live her youth.

_Please, you live your youth everyday. _

That was Renee. She was the thirty-something egotistical, vain woman who continually tried to pass herself off as barely out of her teen years. She always refused to acknowledge her age, preferring instead to pretend she's as young as me.

Within minutes we were shooed to my room. It was the worst thing that could happen, letting the people who made your life a living hell into your personal space with no guard up. You were exposed. I was exposed.

The moment they stepped in I expected them to start complaining and sticking their noses up at me. So as I sat on my bed as I listened to their nasty comments. I knew what they were going to say.

"_Eww… That's ugly."_

"_Oh my God. I can't believe you have something like this."_

"_This looks like something from the 99c store."_

They didn't say anything that Renee hadn't already. I was so in tune with my drowning out, I didn't realise what they were actually saying.

"Your room is so nice," gushed Lauren.

"Totally," mimicked Jessica. I raised my head to see them smiling at me.

"What?" I cocked my brow. Jessica gave me a sheepish smile.

"It's really lovely, Bella." She smiled. Bella?

"Bella?" I asked. I was thinking she would call me Freak or even Isabella, like Renee.

"That's what you like to be called. Right? It's just, I heard Alice and Edward call you that," Jessica said. She was shaking in her boots… well, her heels.

"I'm so sorry. We're sorry. If you want us to call you anything else," Lauren stuttered.

"How about Princess Lala," I said sarcastically. Lauren and Jessica looked uncomfortable. Until Jessica spoke.

"Umm… okay, Princess La-"

"I was joking," I said slowly, hoping they would understand. You know, with their slow brains and all. Lauren and Jessica looked at each other and then started laughing nervously. It was weird.

"That is so funny!" Jessica laughed.

"You're so funny, Bella," laughed Lauren.

Okay, they had officially gone mad.

"So… How's Edward?" Jessica asked, only to be elbowed by Lauren. And then it made sense.

They didn't see me as the Freak. They didn't see me as Isabella Swan. Hell, they didn't even see me as Bella. They saw me as one thing and one thing only.

Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

I spent the day with dumb and dumber, asking me about Edward. Asking me what was cool, like I knew or something. I was the freak, remember?

"So what are you wearing to prom?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," I muttered, I answered the same as the rest of the questions.

"You must be so excited. You know, going with Edward and all. He is a shoe in for Prom King and that would totally make you Prom Queen," Jessica gushed as she sat on the floor reading one of Renee's magazines.

"Why would you think I was going with Edward?" We hadn't discussed prom. But I was sure I would be with Jake by then.

"Oh. Edward told us," Lauren said.

"What? When?"

"Yeah. He told us that day when you got all pretty- ow!" Jessica was cut of by a pillow Lauren threw. When I looked at her she just smiled.

I realised what they were talking about. It was the Monday after Emmett's football gathering. After Alice's makeover. I remember Charlie pulling me up to school. Edward was with Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, Victoria and Alice. All girls. Not the best situation for Charlie to find him in. I remembered. I remembered being in that internal battle with 'New Bella' and 'Old Bella'. It was then Edward left Jessica and Lauren and came after me.

_"I mean... Jessica and Lauren seem to... ummm... be disappointed about you being absent." _I remembered their snaky faces as they saw me with Edward. It had changed from the faces now in front of me.

_"Believe me. If anything you just saved me." He chuckled._

_"Saved you?" I asked him. How did I save him by taking him away from the most beautiful girls in the school?_

_"Well you see-"_

He never finished that sentence. What was he going to talk about? Prom? I had no clue. And the only source of evidence I had was the two girls who were known for lying.

"But why did he tell you?" I asked.

"Oh, I was asking Edward who he was going to prom with." Lauren smiled. Translated from lying school girls to plain English – 'I was throwing myself at him, wanting him to ask me and then found out it was an ugly girl like you who he was taking to prom'.

The last moments of our time together were spent gushing over prom, minus gushing on my behalf. Lauren was going with Taylor and Jessica was going with Mike. However, Lauren too happily mentioned that Mike was yet to ask. Finally, it was time for them to go home. Renee, Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory hugged and kissed each other as they parted. I rolled my eyes at their gesture, only to be met with a similar gesture myself. Jessica pulled me into her arms as she hugged me. I didn't like to be hugged, especially by people like her. Jessica let me go only to be in the arms of Lauren as she air kissed both my cheeks. Both girls smiled and gushed their good byes.

"See you at school, Bella!" They both said simultaneously.

Renee didn't waste a moment after they were gone to complain about them. I would be shocked if I hadn't seen it before. Renee started gossiping about Mrs. Mallory's weight gain and how it was so obvious that Mrs. Stanley died her hair. She continued. Laughing behind their backs as they probably did behind hers.

It was then it became clearer. Jessica and Lauren were probably doing the same right now. Mocking me, mocking Renee, mocking my home. It also became clearer on their motives of questioning me about prom. It was all a way to get closer to Edward.

I watched Renee as she nagged about her 'friends'. It always bedazzled me. She would get dressed up, get me dressed up, clean the house, and prepare the classiest food to the people who she couldn't stand because she wanted to be liked by them. I never got that. To be something you weren't for someone you hated. Why would you care about what a person you hated thought?

Jessica and Lauren did the same thing. I was scared I was becoming like them. Like Renee. How was I different?

Dinner was quiet again however, that all changed when Renee found out that Sue was coming over tomorrow for dinner. That's when the shit hit the fan.

They fought again. I climbed back into my sanctuary to escape their screaming and shouting. But the memories didn't stop at the gateway. They came back as I lied on the wooden floor.

"_Well, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." _

"_Dammit, Charles, that's it! I wake up every fucking day to face the same fucking shit. My routine. That's my life. My fucking boring life in these four walls. This house makes me feel like a fuckin' slave, and then I have to deal with her? How much am I supposed to take?"_

_I was now scared by what I heard. I didn't like it when mummy used those words. _

"_Renee, this isn't about you. It's about her, having a little trouble fitting in."_

"_She can't fit in! Why can't you admit that?"_

My nights were restless and they would continue to be restless as long as she was here.~

(~*~)

DAY TWO:

Dinner at the Swans.

Tonight's special guests were the Clearwaters. We occasionally had the Clearwaters for dinner. It wasn't unusually. It was just that tonight that we had an unusual guest. Renee.

_Ding Dong_

I welcomed the Clearwaters. Seth gave me an innocent smile, Sue gave me a sympathetic smile and Leah met my expression. Indifference. She knew how I felt. I just wanted this night to be over and so did Leah.

Sue and Charlie hugged. I saw Sue whisper in Charlie's ear and he nodded in response. She must have given him encouragement. Something Charlie needed, for a long time. Renee was still to make an appearance. It was obvious by the way Renee was freaking out about what to wear, that she hated Sue. But being Renee, she would never show it. She wanted to be loved, even by her enemies.

"Bella. Where's your mother?" Sue smiled at me. It felt like such a long time since I saw a smile. A genuine smile.

"Renee loves an entrance." The words had only left my mouth when Renee made her presence known.

"I'm here," she sang as she walked down the stairs. She wore the worst thing possible. I short red strapless dress. My red dress. The dress I wore to James's party when he… the straps were ripped when he…

Why _that_ dress?

"You're wearing my dress," I said. My heart about to rip out my chest. I think I was hyperventilating.

Renee came strutting down the stairs before she looked at me. The dress was tight on her and too short.

"It looks good on me, no? Don't you like it?" She smiled as she played with her ironed straightened hair.

_No. I don't like it. How about you wear clothes your own age, instead of your daughter's?_

I kept quite.

"Oh, hello Susan." Renee smiled as she went over to hug Sue. "You look wonderful."

"You too, Rene-"

"So, still working at the hospital?" Renee asked.

"Yes." Sue nodded.

"Meet any other married men you could sink your teeth in," Renee said sweetly without skipping a beat. Sue gaped at her. I was also surprised, not by Renee's comment. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was Sue's reaction. Like she expected better from Renee.

"Dinner's ready," I sighed.

"So, I see Charles still needs someone to cook and clean for him." Renee commented before entering into the kitchen.

This night would be long.

I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on my plate. I didn't want to see that dress nor did I want the evening to go longer then necessary, that's why I kept my mouth shut. However, Renee didn't.

"And then I said, "Do you think its easy being this epic?" and she was like, "Yeah, I know. Renee, you are so wise. I am so glad to know you."

"How do you like the chilli, Renee?" Asked Sue.

"It's epic!"

"Epic?" Sue asked, unsure about Renee's vocabulary. Renee smiled and looked at me. Uh oh.

"I'm sure Isabella can tell you all about epic." She pointed her hand at me.

"Bella, you've barely said a word," Dad asked concerned.

"Yeah, Isabella, tell oldies what epic is," Renee kept persisting. Even though it was evident that I didn't want to talk.

_As far as I can make out, epic occurs when middlebrow, middle-aged women try to suck the energy out of the "youth culture" just to remember the days when they were once again and lived with the dinosaurs. _

"Say it, Bella. Whatever you're thinking, say it. If you don't, she'll go on like this for hours," Leah whispered to me. But I resited the urge for the words to leave my lips.

"It means ledengdary. You know, awesome," I tried to explain to Sue, she nodded. At least she knew I didn't want to talk.

Once again the conversation was about Renee, lead by Renee. She bragged about her accomplishments in the working field, how she was a condo owner and how she loved her Prada dress.

"Pretty good for a twenty-eight year-old, huh?" She gloated.

_Twenty-eight? You had me when you were nine? You were never good at math, were you?_

Everyone knew that was not Renee's age, yet no one corrected her. She mistook everyone's uncertain faces.

"I know, I know. People still think I'm, like, 16. When Phillip and I go out clubbing _I'm_ always the one who gets carded,"

_These clubs are they very, very dark? _

"So, Bella. How's Edward?" I glared at Seth for being him up in front of her. He was only trying to change the subject, but why this subject. I know he was in love with the guy, but why tonight.

"Edward?" Renee asked.

"Bella's _boyfriend,_" Seth sang.

"Boyfriend?" Renee gasped and soon began to glare at me.

"He's a lovely boy, Renee." Sue commented. It didn't affect Renee. She kept glaring at me.

"No," she stated. Like an order.

"What?" I stuttered.

"I don't want you seeing this boy. You're too young to chain yourself," she stated.

"But-" How can she just come here and order me around… like always.

"I'm your mother. I know what's right and wrong for you. So the topic is over." She went back to eating her dinner.

"Renee. I don't think you have the say in Bella's relationship-" Sue tried to speak up for me.

"Susan, you're not her mother." Renee barked.

"Renee!" Charlie growled at her.

"She shouldn't be with boys. She has just finally lost that boy-next-door. She should pay attention to her future."

"Bella has her priorities straight," Sue said.

"Straight! All she does is paint and throw herself at guys."

"Renee!" Sue gasped.

"I don't like this." Renee shook her head.

"It not about what you like, it about her choices. What she likes," Sue tried to explain to her.

"What she likes? She doesn't know what she likes. She's too young. I thought I liked Charles and look what happened there. My life was ruined. My youth was snatched away from me. I was a mother before I finished school. It ruined everything. So as her mother, I only want what's best for her. So she doesn't make the same mistakes."

"Her mother?" Sue expressed amusement at Renee's comment.

"Yes. Me. Not you." Renee glared at her.

"You know what your problem is? You can't stand Bella being happy," Sue barked at Renee.

"What?" Renee shrieked.

"You can't stand that she's happy. You can't stand that she's with a nice boy. You can't stand that she's prettier and younger than you. She's beautiful. You're competing with your own daughter. What kind of mother are you?" Sue snapped at her.

There was no way Renee was jealous of me. I wasn't pretty or beautiful.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I don't need to hear this." Renee was about to get up when Sue grabbed her arm.

"You do. Please, stop ruining your daughter's life," Sue begged Renee, but she only huffed and walked away. Sue growled and got up from her seat.

"You know what?" She yelled.

"What?" Renee rolled her eyes.

"You're a thirty-four year old woman." Sue smirked at her. Renee looked like she was going to explode.

"Get out of my house!" Renee screeched.

"This isn't your house!" Charlie slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

(~*~)

_I was all tucked away in bed and about to fall asleep. When I heard Daddy and Mummy fighting loudly about something down stairs. I was awake and scared by the yelling and screaming. I didn't know what they where fighting about. They always fight. _

"_Well, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." I heard Daddy. _

"_Damn it, Charles, that's it! I wake up every fucking day to face the same fucking shit. My routine. That's my life. My fucking boring life in these four walls. This house makes me feel like a fuckin' slave, and then I have to deal with her? How much am I supposed to take?"_

_I was now scared by what I heard. I didn't like it when mummy used those words. _

"_Renee, this isn't about you. It's about her, having a little trouble fitting in."_

"_She can't fit in! Why can't you admit that?"_

"_Renee, she's our daughter we need to help her in this phase of her life. It's your responsibility."_

"_NO! I never wanted her! You! You wanted a family. I wanted to focus on my career. But you made me have her. I gave up so much. My career. My figure. My life. My freedom. And for what? Spending time looking at her stupid finger paintings. I can't take this anymore. I want my life back!"_

_They were fighting because of… me. _

(~*~)

DAY THREE:

The morning started with cries and shouting as I got ready for school. I started getting dressed when Renee came in. She shrieked at my attire and demanded me to wear something else. I was wearing jeans and a shirt. She started raiding my cupboard and the old boxes of the clothes she got for me on my 'birthday'. She couldn't even remember my birthday. I remembered getting a parcel in February to congrats me for my birthday. She was either five months too late or seven months too early. I opened the large package to reveal clothes. Teeny, tiny clothes. They were short and four sizes smaller than mine. One might think that the error in size was due to her absent in my life. However, I knew what it meant. She wanted me to fit in them. This was the perfect size for her to see me in. However due to the loss of my baby fat their probably two sizes smaller now. She was winning at least.

Renee threw a tight bright yellow halter top and a white mini skirt. She pushed me to wear the horrid things. The skirt was too short and too tight. I could barley walk. I think I could see my underwear through it as well. And the top. It was too low and my breasts were about to pop out. Too much cleavage. I felt sick. As I looked in the mirror, I looked hideous and freakish. I looked and felt fat and ugly. Renee came and saw the freak in all her glory. She told me I should wear clothes more like this and I felt fat because I was. I was so glad that Charlie had a late shift today. He forbid me wearing the outfit and sent me to my room to change. But before I could go Renee grabbed my arm as she pulled me close to her.

"She looks lovely. Stop making her a bore." Renee glared at Charlie.

"What's wrong with her clothes," Charlie said through his gritted teeth.

"Everything," she plainly said.

"She's not wearing that to school."

"Why don't you let her decide?" Renee smirked at Charlie and then stared at me. The both did.

"I don't want to wear it," I mumbled. It took all the courage I had.

"Fine! Do what you want! Be like your father! Don't listen to me! I'm trying to make you a better person, but all you do is run back to your same self!" Renee started yelling.

"I'm sorry if my life's dream isn't to look like a hooker like yours is." I had thought that I was just thinking it. That no one else could hear, but I was wrong. I had finally said what was on my mind. Crap.

"What!" Renee yelled. I mumbled a 'nothing' and ran up stairs to change. But I could hear them scream as I put on my jeans and loose shirt. The doorbell rang. I walked downstairs to answer it. I opened the door to see a very happy Edward.

"Hey, how's it going?" he smiled and waved. Why was he so happy? Did he get pleasure out of all this? I was about to give him an empty 'fine', but was cut off.

"How can you have her talk to me like that? I'm her mother!" I heard a Renee yell.

"Then act like it!" Charlie wasn't far behind.

"Act like it? I have done everything a mother is supposed to do!" This is why I never spoke, it was like a snowball rolling down hill. It only got bigger and bigger.

"Oh, just fine," I said sarcastically.

"A mother? Do you even know what the word means? You stopped being a mother the moment you walked through that door! You broke every rule of parenting!"

"It's just like you to declare the rules for everyone else!"

"Well someone has to. It's not like your going to take any responsibility!"

Why? Why did I have to speak up?

"I'm ready. Let's go," I mumbled as I closed the door. I could still hear the screaming.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Edward asked as he followed behind me.

"We better go," I muttered, not even looking him in the eyes. I sat in the Volvo silently. In my own thoughts. My eyes were falling. I was so tried. My nights were restless. It was either Renee and Charlie's fights or the nightmares. I couldn't get any peace. I just wanted to go back to my sanctuary and sleep. Edward would say stuff and I would respond, I think, I didn't even know what I was saying. I needed to keep Edward out of this shit. He wouldn't understand. He shouldn't be pulled in this.

I started remember what Jessica and Lauren said. Well… what they did actually. How they were so nice to me and sweet. But why? It was obvious. Because I was with Edward. When I first started the plan, I thought I got what it meant to be with Edward Cullen. With the President. But really, I didn't. It was like a whole new world. A cold world. A world Renee lived in. A world she wanted me to be in. And I was.

I had become what she wanted, hadn't I?

I lost my glasses and got new clothes, even if they weren't hers. They were still acceptable to her. Not my band shirt and ripped jeans. I was now acquainted with people like Lauren and Jessica. The popular kids. When Renee found that out she was so proud of me. For being normal.

I wanted to be left alone the whole day. Just me and my thoughts. I went to the library and read and slept. Leah woke me up for a 'chat'. Meaning? She said Renee was a bitch. I told her to tell Sue thank you. Very meaningful talk.

I went to Biology and it was boring. Edward was talking about the assignment but I couldn't hear. My mind was else where.

Was Edward just a male version of Renee? No. She hated him too much, it seems. Was he like a pawn in her little game?

No. He wasn't the pawn. I was. That's what I thought. Until the next morning.

(~*~)

DAY FOUR

Charlie had left early in the morning so it was just me and her. Renee was eating fruit and yogurt. I was eating a banana. She didn't want me to eat anything with sugars.

"You know, we haven't done anything together. Just me and my girlfriend. I'll drop and pick you up from school then we can go to Port Angeles. We'll shop till we drop and then I'll buy you dinner," she sang.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I'll take care of him." She rolled her eyes.

I was upstairs packing my bag when I heard the door bell.

_Ding dong. _

"I'll get it!" Renee sang. She was in a good mood today. I heard murmurs downstairs and ignored them. That was until I looked out of my bedroom window to see a silver Volvo parked.

Crap.

If dinner with the Clearwaters was any indication on how Renee felt about Edward then this wasn't good.

I ran downstairs, in a race to save Edward from Renee's nasty comments, but was halted five steps early from Renee's laughter.

"Madam? Please call me Renee, sweetheart." My stomach turned as I slid down the rails and sat on the steps, eavesdropping on their conversation. I hid behind the railings, but peeked between them to see Renee talking to Edward affectionately. It made me sick. I didn't get it? First, she tells me he's bad for me and going to ruin my life and then she's making goo goo eyes at him.

I noticed her flicking her hair, touch his arm and laughing at his 'jokes', which he didn't make. She told him that today she would be dropping me off and that he should come by sometime. And that was it. She smiled and waved a goodbye, he smiled back. The moment he was gone, Renee started running towards me.

"Isabella! Isabella!" She squealed. Finally she stopped when she saw me sitting down on the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing, Girlfriend!"

"What were you talking to Edward about?" I asked straight up. She smiled a devious smile.

"Why didn't you tell me he was a Cullen?" She smiled and clapped her hands.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And it was, if you lived in Renee's world.

As she drove me to school she explained the whole thing.

"Girlfriend, he's a Cullen. That name means something. Especially in Forks. I mean, Jessica's and Lauren's mothers can't stop talking about them and neither can their daughters stop talking about this Edward Cullen to them. From what I have heard he's the most wealthy, popular and smart boy in this whole school. So for you to be on his arm is extremely important. I'm glad you left that Jack or whatever. He's a Black. They don't scream out 'important', now do they? If you ended up with that boy you would be living in this God forsaken town as a housewife, cleaning and looking after kids that need to be baby fed and look at their stupid pictures. Now, with Cullen, you'd be able to get out of this shit hole and actually become something. You won't ever need anything. He's perfect, Isabella. Something that the Swans lack. So don't mess this up."

It was then I started thinking about how Edward was perfect to Renee. He was smart, charming, rich and blah, blah, blah. Me, on the other hand. I was everything opposite that. I was a disappointment to her.

When I reached school I walked passed the fake Jessica and Lauren. They were like Renee's friend. I walked pass Edward. He didn't notice. Why would he? I ignored Edward and the rest of them that day. I needed time to think. To figure out who he was. Who I was.

The school day ended and I waited for Renee to pick me up. She was late. All the students and even the teachers had gone home. Edward came up and asked if I need a ride, I said no. Renee would go crazy if I wasn't here when she picked me up. But worse, she would jump all over Edward if he dropped me home.

I started remembering the events of this morning. She was all over him and yet he didn't do anything. Did he like it? Was he like Renee? Was he like Jessica and Lauren? Well, he did leave me in the cold rain all alone. He didn't even stick around. I wonder if maybe he was like them.

(~*~)

"How are you nicer than me?" Renee screamed at Charlie. Charlie found out Renee was late in picking me up.

"You didn't set the bar too high," he grumbled. Renee stomped her foot.

"Well, I'm taking her out. She's shouldn't even be in this shitty little place," Renee huffed and crossed her arms.

"I didn't see you offer her escape," Charlie grumbled from his chair. I was sitting quietly on the top of the stairs. Listening in.

"Charles. I had to establish myself!" Renee started swing her arms above her head.

"Bella's not going," he said sternly and got off the chair.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's going no where. It's a school night." He really tried to put his foot down.

"Please. What are you going do Charles? Keep her here, locked up for the rest of her life. Do you think she want's that?"

"You don't know what she wants!" Charlie screamed and pointed at her.

"I know what she wants. You've just brained washed her into this small town girl. She's greater than this. She can be so much better!"

"Bella's perfect the way she is."

"No. There's always room for improvement," Renee repeated what I have heard all my life.

"She's not going," Charlie growled. Renee just laughed in his face.

"You're scared she might want to go. You're scared she might even enjoy spending time with me. You're scared she's going to leave. That she's going to see you for what you really are. A small middle class man with no future," she grinned.

"My future is my daughter. She is my everything," I almost heard his voice crack.

"Hmm… What about that nurse?" I groaned when I heard Renee.

"Don't bring Sue into this," Charlie hissed.

Please. Stop.

"We were still married!" Renee screamed.

"You left! You walked out of the door! I ran after you, but you were with someone else!" Charlie yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Phil was more of a man than you could ever be," Renee snipped.

"STOP!"

Suddenly, I realised that it was me who had shouted. I got up from my hiding place and walked downstairs. They were both eyeing me.

"I'll go," I surrendered. Renee smiled and jumped.

"See," she smiled as Charlie and turned to me, "that's great sweetie. Put something nice on. Don't wear those middle class vintage clothes. I brought you some clothes. Wear them." She smiled and ran off to get ready. I sighed.

"Bella you don't have to," Dad said softly. I turned to him. No expression on my face.

"The sooner I go to dinner, the sooner she will leave. It's what she does Dad. Comes unannounced, promises to stay, controls me and then when things get hard… she'll split. She'll be off soon," I stated blandly. Dad gasped at my words.

"I don't think that's a healthy perspective, Bella," he said.

"It's healthier than me pining away everyday, praying she'll come home, actually stay for good and be a mother." It was true.

"Bella. I never wanted you to hate your mom. She's your mother and she loves you." Even when the woman hurts him so much, he still tries to see the good.

"She has a funny way of showing it," I muttered.

"Bella-"

"I should go, before she starts yelling."

(~*~)

"You got contacts."

"Yep."

We were at an expensive restaurant in Port Angeles. Renee brought me a pink frilly dress with a bow. I was now wearing said dress. We had just started a conversation for the fifth time, due to her phone ringing non stop. She even answered the phone and said 'No she wasn't busy. She's with no one of importance'. I wasn't surprised.

"Aren't they much better now, instead of those hideous glasses? What finally convinced you? I was always telling you to get them, but no, you wouldn't listen." She said in the painfully 'I told you' voice.

"Alice helped me get them," I said.

"Alice?"

"Alice Brandon. She's Edward's friend."

"Well that's great. I'm so glad you threw out that old dog. He was only going to keep you in this dump. The Cullens are quite wealthy." She nodded happily.

"Why do you keep mentioning that?" I asked. Why did she keep bring up his money? She looked up from her plate and saw my face, which made her roll her eyes.

"Oh come on sweetie, you have to know that money is important. Oh please, don't get all sentimental with me now. It all sounds good and nice that love is the greatest thing, but it's not true. It's not practical. Security. That's what you need not love. Edward can provide that, not Jacob. So… this Alice Brandon… is she popular?" I tried to ignore her heartless comments.

"She's a cheerleader," I muttered. Renee smiled brightly.

"Oh! That's lovely. Maybe you can get her to sponsor you in joining."

"I don't want to join," I said sternly.

"Girlfriend, you have to be practical. This would be a great opportunity."

"Opportunity to do what?" I asked.

"To meet people, get some connection and be happy." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I find jumping up and down in front of the whole school degrading," I muttered to myself. But she had heard. She scoffed and growled at me.

"Rosalie Hale doesn't find it degrading," she said too proudly.

_Why don't you make her your daughter then?_

Renee always loved the Hales. Even if they treated us and her like dirt. She was always after them. She always wanted me to be friends with Rosalie so Renee could get in their 'circle'. It was like Renee never left high school.

"I'm trying to help you! To help you be more than you can be." She tried to justify herself.

"I don't want to be. This is who I am. I can't be more," I pleaded for her to understand.

"Don't you think Rosalie has the same problems as you? Would it be so hard for you to be friends with her? Maybe ask her to be you mentor or something."

She wanted me to be friends with the girl who pushed me in the mud when I was five. No.

"Rosalie Hale? The hardest thing she has very encountered involves coordinating her shoes with the car she wishes to take to school that day." My fist got tighter as I tried to hide the tears.

"As your mother I'm trying to make your life better. For you to be normal." She tried to touch my hand but I snatched it away.

"What is this with your obsession with changing me? Don't you think I want to be more normal? Don't you think I would if I could? God, Renee, why won't you accept it? I'll never be like that. For you it's a curse... and a burden. I know you can't help it. But can't you see what your obsession of perfection has done to me. I can't be normal. I'm not you." And the tears came as I cried in front of her.

She always tried to prove to everyone that she had control over my life because she was my mother. She could decide what I wore, what I ate, who I was with and who I was. But that wasn't a mother. That was a little girl with a Barbie. Dressing her up and making her love Ken. I wasn't Barbie and she wasn't a mother. I knew this.

How?

Because instead of holding me like a mother would, hugging me and telling me 'it's okay, Bella, you're perfect the way you are', she sat still. She just sat there staring at me like was an alien. Like I was a freak. She was worst then a stranger, because a stranger would at least ask if I was okay. She just asked for the bill and we drove home without any conversation.

(~*~)

_I was all tucked away in bed and about to fall asleep. When I heard Daddy and Mummy fighting loudly about something down stairs. I was awake and scared by the yelling and screaming. I didn't know what they where fighting about. They always fight. _

"_Well, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." I heard Daddy. _

"_Damn it, Charles, that's it! I wake up every fucking day to face the same fucking shit everyday. My routine. That's my life. My fucking boring life in these four walls. This house makes me feel like a fuckin' slave, and then I have to deal with her? How much am I supposed to take?"_

_I was now scared by what I heard. I didn't like it when mummy used those words. _

"_Renee, this isn't about you. It's about her, having a little trouble fitting in."_

"_She can't fit in! Why can't you admit that?"_

"_Renee, she's our daughter we need to help her in this phase of her life. It's you responsibility."_

"_NO! I never wanted her! You! You wanted a family. I wanted to focus on my career. But you made me have her. I gave up so much. My career. My figure. My life. My Freedom. And for what? Spending time looking at her stupid finger paintings. I can't take this anymore. I want my life back!"_

_They were fighting because of… me. The screaming got louder. Daddy tried to claim Mummy down, while Mummy kept yelling. I heard noises downstairs. They were moving around. _

"_Renee! Where are you going?"_

"_I can't take this anymore! Living in this prison! I don't want to spend the rest of my life here, making fish for you and her!"_

"_Renee, please. Stop! I love you! Renee! Please don't go!"_

_I heard the front door, then the car door slam, as I winced each time and pulling the covers up a little tighter. As I heard the car start up and pull away, I pulled the covers over my head and cried._

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. I could hear someone's foot slapping on the floor though. I heard the front door open and close, then the car door slam. I didn't wince this time. I pulled the covers down and climb out of my sanctuary. I walked to my room and softly open the door. The bed was empty and there was no sign that someone had slept there. I heard a car engine start up as I walked to the window. As I reached the window I saw the red BMW pull away into darkness. I turned my head and saw my bed table clock.

12:01 Am. She had lasted for about five days. I shook my head and smiled a little. My smile turned into a small giggle. My giggle soon turned into hysterical laughter, I was laughing so hard there were tears running down my cheeks. Or maybe I was actually crying. Who the hell knew? Or better, who the hell cared? She was gone. My mother was gone and that brought me more happiness than you could ever imagine.

DAY FIVE.

I went back to my sanctuary, not really wanting to sleep in my bed tonight and pulled the covers over my head.

Five days. Looks like I won the bet. Must be my lucky day. I smiled again as i closed my eyes peacefully.

_Knock, knock._

"_Bella? Kiddo, are you up?" Daddy opened the door slightly and said to me under my covers. _

"_Daddy?" I asked as I pulled down the covers, showing my red eyes and noise. Daddy looked scared as he came running to me. _

"_Belly? Hey. There, there," he said as he hugged me and pat my back._

"_I'm sorry," I sniffed into his neck. _

"_Everything is fine kiddo. Don't worry. It's like when you and Jake fight over the last cookie. You're not really mad him, right kiddo?"_

_I sniffed and nodded my head. _

"_Come, you're sleeping in my room tonight," Daddy said as he lifted me up and took me to their room. He tucked me into bed and gave me my teddy. _

"_What about when Mummy comes back?" I yawned. Daddy looked sad._

"_Go to sleep Bella." He kissed my forehead and I went to sleep._

_Mummy will be back_

(~*~)

_I woke up in Mummy and Daddy's bed. Mummy's home! I quickly got out of bed, put my glasses on and ran downstairs. But Mummy wasn't there. Daddy was._

"_SHIT!" Daddy yelled as he tried to cook in the kitchen. He was making eggs. _

"_Son of a-"_

"_Daddy?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Daddy turned and smiled at me._

"_Hey, kiddo." I walked closer to him. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked. _

"_Making my angel breakfast?" He looked at the pan funny. And then picked me up and put me on the counter. I giggled. _

"_Where's Mummy?" I asked as I swang my feet. _

"_Shi- Sugar!" Daddy yelled when he burnt his finger on the pan. _

"_Daddy?" I asked. Was Daddy hurt? I was scared. But Daddy just looked at me and smiled._

"_I'm okay kiddo," he said. _

"_You can't make breakfast." Only Mummy knows how to make breakfast. _

"_Yes I can." Daddy smiled and put his hands on his hip. Like a superman. Super-Daddy. I sniffed._

"_What's that burning?" I asked._

"_Fu- fudge! The toast!" Daddy ran to the toaster which was on fire. _

_I started giggling. Daddy looked funny. "Daddy, can't make toast. Daddy, can't make toast," I sang. Daddy turned to me and gave me a smile as he was coming to chase me._

"_You little- ow!"_

(~*~)

"_Hey Doc!" Daddy said to the man in the white coat. I didn't like the hospital. So I hid away behind Daddy's leg. _

"_Morning Chief." The doctor smiled and then he looked at me. "Hello Isabella." I gasped and hid behind Daddy's leg. _

"_Not the talker. So what happened?" the doctor chuckled and then asked my Daddy about his sore. _

"_Burnt my self making breakfast," Daddy said. It was scary. Daddy hit the pan and the oil hit Daddy's arm. The doctor looked at Daddy's arm. _

"_Why the Mrs on strike?" he laughed. Daddy didn't laugh and looked at me. He patted my head and played with my hair. The doctor stopped laughing _

"_Ohh..." The doctor looked sad now. Was Daddy hurt badly? But then he smiled. Daddy was okay. _

"_Sue will help you with this," he smiled and a nurse came. She was pretty. The doctor kneeled down and was looking at me. I grabbed Daddy's leg tightly._

"_Hey Isabella you want a lollypop?" he asked. I hid my face in Daddy's leg. _

"_Belly?" Daddy said. I looked up._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think the doctor might have some pencils and paper in his office. Do want to draw while I get fix up?"_

_I nodded my head. I like drawing. I'll draw a nice picture so Mummy and Daddy don't fight. But will Daddy be here or will he go with Mummy. _

"_You'll come for me?" I asked Daddy. Daddy looked sad but then smiled and kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Always, Kiddo." I giggled at his nickname. _

"_Come on, Isabella." Doctor gave me his hand. But I didn't take it. _

"_She likes to be called Bella," Daddy said. I smiled and took doctor's hand. I waved to daddy as the nurse looked after him. Making him feel or better. I then looked at the doctor. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was pretty. And nice. He gave me pencils and pens and let me sit in the spinning chair. _

"_I got a son your age Bella-"_

"_I don't like kids my age," I grumbled. Kids were meanie head. They pushed me and laughed at me. _

"_No one?" Doctor asked. I put my pencil on my chin and thought, swing my legs on the chair. I smiled when I remembered one kid I liked. _

"_Except Jake! I like Jake!" I giggled. _

"_Jake?" Doctor asked. _

"_He's my future husband." I blushed. Me and Jake played Mummy and Daddy. He was my husband. Doctor smiled and laughed as I continued drawing me and Jake in front of your house with your babies. _

"_Oh… Damn, that's just going to break my son's heart, isn't?"_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Dah Dah…**

**If you haven't guessed the doctor is Carlisle and yes he was talking about Edward. What? I couldn't help. I thought it would be a great moment.**

**Okay, to all the mega Daria fans... yes i did use some scene from the show. I don't know why I used Daria scenes? I've just been watching a lot of Daria episodes. However i tried my hardest to not copyright. Sorry if this offends anybody. For the non-Daria watches, the scenes I am referring to are the one where child Bella hears her parents fight while in bed. **

**Renee's character. Confusing? Thought so. Here is the brief of it. Renee is to be the best and succeed no matter what. This results in her often neglecting people around her, including Bella, which she does regret. Renee is constantly pushing her daughter to be more involved with school activities, to be more of a conformist, and to make friends with the more popular students at Forks High. Renee has emotionally shut Bella out to the point where Bella rarely talks to her. She's a go-getter, her world revolves around work and her mobile phone, and her idea of parental involvement consists of buying stuff. **

**What is the sanctuary? You'll find that out later. **

**Sorry for not updating. ****Writing and updating might be hard for me to do. Just had a surgery and still recovering. And final exams are coming up. However, after 19th of Nov... HOLIDAYS. You know what that means... New chapters and quicker updates.**

**I have received a lot of review stating that due to my delay of updating, some people might have left the story. Please don't, I'm still writing and the story won't finish until you read _The End._ So just wait a little more and you'll receive an awesome chapter.**

**Holidays are 3 months of nothing to do but write. So please be patient and review to tell me you still want me to continue :)**

**Next EPOV. **


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Exams are over. Holidays! New chapters.**

**First, the last bit in chapter 30, was just a playful joke on Dr.C's part. Just so you know. Edward didn't even know Bella existed.**

**TO ROSIE DELIA! Hey, your email ad didn't show up on the review so i couldn't respond. I hope you didn't think i was trying to ignore you. When i read ur review i wanted to reply, but no Id. So pls, if you want to contact me feel free to give me your addy so i can reply. Remember fanfic doesn't allow you to put (.) and () and (_) so just try to remember that when you post it to me :)**

**I need a beta, someone who has done stories before and can beta stories and send them back ASAP. This chapter is not Beta'd. It was out of waiting for weeks for it to get betad or publishing it. I thought you rather just have it. So here it is.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn't talked to Bella since Friday, since her mother came. Before I could introduce myself to her mother, Bella told me to leave. Her behaviour was odd. I couldn't understand it. She hadn't called me. It wasn't odd for her not to call me. She rarely did, even after I gave her my phone number that night when she had dinner at my place. When I asked for hers I learnt she didn't even have a mobile phone. I was shock to discover that a Gen Y teenager didn't have a phone. It was harder to contract her with out her having a mobile. I was conflicting with myself. I wanted to call her, see if she's okay. She didn't seem to be when I left. Her eyes were empty. I wanted to call her. But I was scared. I didn't want the Chief to pick up. The mission went fine. Black was at the hospital, he went into a room and he got a hand up his ass. It was good. But I couldn't even think about that right now. I needed to know what was going on with Bella. I needed to know. It felt like there was a secret and everyone knew except me. When that thought popped into my mind, I knew I was exaggerating. But something was going on and I wanted to know. It was one of my vices. I needed to know what was going on around me. I needed to be in control. So when Monday came, I knew I would finally get my answers.

I got out of my Volvo and headed to the Swan's front door, determine to ask questions. I was never afraid to ask questions. I rang the doorbell and waited. As I waited I heard noises come from inside. Yelling and screaming.

I stood there only for seconds when the door suddenly opened with a tired Bella. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. The sudden urge to make her smile came back again. To put the glow in her skin again. To have her eyes shine again.

"Hey, how's it going?" I smiled a wave at her. I cursed at myself for the wave. Really a wave? But I didn't think she cared or noticed my pathetic wave. Bella was about to speak when she was cut off.

"_How can you have her talk to me like that? I'm her mother!"_ I heard a woman yell. I assumed it was Bella's mother.

"_Then act like it!"_ I heard Chief Swan scream. I never heard him raise his voice that high.

"_Act like it? I have done everything a mother is supposed to do!" _The yelling continued in the house. The sound of their united screams made be cringe.

"Oh, just fine," Bella said sarcastically, answering my previous question. But I didn't believe her, not for one bit. I was about to speak when the yelling cut me off.

"_A mother? Do you even know what the word means? You stopped being a mother the moment you walked through that door! You broke every rule of parenting!" _

"_It's just like you to declare the rules for everyone else!"_

"_Well someone has to. It's not like your going to take any responsibility!"_

It was then that I realised. Bella's parents were fighting and it wasn't the bickering type, it was the type where dishes were thrown and tears were poured. And it wasn't their first time.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Bella mumbled as she stormed past me after closing the front door behind her timidly.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I asked as followed behind her. My curiosity was at a peek and I need to know. Bella stop suddenly and turned to face me.

"Look, its bad enough I have to listen to it all day. I don't want to have to talk about it, too," she hissed at me.

I stood frozen. I never heard Bella talk like that to anyone, let alone me.

"Um, sorry," I stuttered, feeling lost in this new behaviour.

"We better go," Bella muttered, not even looking me in the eyes. She stormed back to the Volvo and she was about to open her own door. Her hand was on the handle. But she never opened her door before, it was me. It was like a routine now. Me opening her door. I wanted to open her door for her.

"Bella?" I said, about to address the topic of opening her door.

"WHAT?" Bella yelled with annoyance. She didn't face me. She just stared at the tinted window.

"Nothing," I whispered with apologetically as I let her open her door. She closed it timidly and I walked to my side. And that was it.

The whole ride was silent. And not only was the ride silent but the whole day. I rarely saw Bella. Even when I went to pick her up in front of her class, she wasn't there. She wasn't waiting for me. I went to the cafeteria, expecting to see her there with Leah and Alice, but she wasn't there.

Alice asked me where Bella was and I told her. I didn't know. All of them gave be a look. All different but still a look.

Jasper looked at me with disappointment. As if he thought I had done something to make her leave. Had I?

Alice looked at me as if waiting for the punch line. She kept looking around, waiting for Bella to turn up.

Leah however just stared at me. As if she was trying to read my look. And then she mouthed two words.

_Her Mum?_

I was first shock as to how she knew. Maybe she knew more then me. Of course she does everyone knows more then me.

I nodded my head, answering her question. I myself didn't know if that was the reason Bella was acting so weird but this all started when her mother arrived. Leah sighed and lightly shook her head. Next minute I know, Leah gets out of her seat and leaves the cafeteria. I wonder where she went when Alice asked me if she went to get Bella.

Fuck.

So Leah not only knows about Bella's mother but also knows where she is. And here I am her 'boyfriend', even if it's a fake, sitting here looking like an idiot. I just shrugged my shoulder to Alice. It was the truth. I didn't know.

I didn't know anything. And I hated it.

I was glad to have biology today. Maybe I would get some answers. I left for biology early, couldn't wait another second to get answers. I waited and waited in my seat. All the students came in, except for the one I was looking for. When Mr. Banner came in I was sure she wouldn't show up. But she did come. While Banner was setting up she walked in and quietly sat next to me.

I waited.

She should make the first move. But she didn't. No apology, no explanation, no greeting. Just silence. Sure, Mr. Banner was talking about the assignment, but still, all I could hear was silence.

Finally I broke.

"Hey," I whispered to her. She looked at me, gave me a tiny nod and went back to her own little world.

Okay, I spoke to her first and I'm not doing it again. It's only polite for her to talk to me. I'm not going to start.

…

Ah, screw it.

"You know, I haven't seen you around lately." I nudged her arm. I couldn't help myself. I needed to talk to her. I was actually surprised when she gave me a response.

"I was at library," she muttered, not once looking up at me. She looked between her book and Banner. I waited for her to elaborate but got nothing. She only spoke four words.

"You're not chatty much today, are you?" I stated my observation. She was quiet in the car, at school, at lunch and now in class.

"I'm never chatty." She sure could have fooled me.

Mr. Banner asked me a question and I correctly answered it, even though I hadn't paid any attention. After Banner's interruption, Bella didn't speak, nor did I. I didn't want to be caught out again by Banner.

Biology finished and I had to drop Bella off. Again the car was silent. I kept trying think of things to say. How to start off, but nothing came. So I just said the first thing I could think of.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing much," she muttered, looking outside her window. Another few minutes pasted of awkward silence.

"Umm… Alice wants to know if you could finish the painting off today," I stuttered out. The awkward silence was killing me and I wanted to know what fuck was happening.

"Nah. I have to spend quality time with my mother, which usually means her buying me stuff out of guilt and then using those items to aid in her emotional blackmail towards me," Bella said causally as she looked out her window. As if it wasn't something odd, as if it was expected, as if it was their relationship.

"Want to hang out and talk about it?" I asked. I secretly just wanted to know what was going on.

"Nah, I've already had a session with Leah today. I'm all good."

"Okay," I muttered, shaking my head. I drove on and finally, after all the silence, we reached her house. The moment I stopped the car, Bella had her bag and had her hand on the door handle.

"So, just want to hang out with no discernable goal?" I asked to her back. She turned around and shrugged.

"Not really. Thanks anyway," she mumbled and opened the door to get out. I smiled at her recognition of my efforts.

"No thanks nece-" Bella cut me off by slamming the door closed, "-ssary." I completed my unfinished sentence alone as I watch Bella walk into her house and close the door behind her. The smile that had just appeared from her recognition disappeared when I noted she really didn't give a damn.

The next day wasn't that different from the previous. She was still avoiding me like the plague. I went to her house to pick her up, but he mother answered. She had explained to me that she would be taking Bella to and from school.

It was five minutes till the bell would ring and there was no sight of Cutie Pie. I waited near the entrance, trying to look attentive towards Jessica and Lauren's words. That was when I saw the red BMW pull up. I leaned off the wall, but before I could leave my place Bella had opened and slammed the car door and stormed out of the car pass Lauren, Jessica and… me.

I quickly pushed past the airheads and tried to follower Bella, but the bell rang and she went to her class before I had the chance to call her.

The whole day she avoided me, was quite and refused to come near me. It was like we were back to the start were she would even look at me. She didn't attend lunch, again. Nor did Leah. I know it was stupid, but I was angered that she looked for support through Leah and not me. While I knew nothing of what was going on, she knew everything.

My thoughts went wild as I tried to figure out what the big secret was. I mean, suddenly, Bella's mum comes into town and Bella starts to acts all weird. I started to think about all the rumours the gang told me when I first mentioned Bella at our table. When the still called her a freak.

Vicky had told me that her mum was a psycho, and she replaced Bella's organs with animal's, to like create an ultimate creature and like she has a cow's heart.

Rose said that her mother was at Guantanamo Bay and that's where she met the Chief. Bella was born in a jail cell and lived there most of her life, until Chief Swan transferred to Forks.

I rolled my eyes. Those stories were differently false. Bella grew up in Forks and she did not have a cow's heart… I think. No! She didn't.

Maybe her Mum was conducting experiments on her to make her into a zombie. I sighed when I realise that I was finally going mad.

School ended and I hadn't spoken to Bella. After I took a shower and changed after practise, I headed to the parking lot. As I walked to my Volvo I saw Bella waiting on the steps. Everyone had left and there had been only my car and the coach's. I admit, the first thing I thought was that this was a perfect opportunity to get the dirt on what was going on. I walked on to the steps and sat next Bella. It didn't go unnoticed by be that she shifted away from me.

"Want a ri-"

"No." She cut me off, not looking at me but the road ahead. I sighed as I waited for her to talk. And again, I was met by silence.

"Call me crazy, but I got the feeling you're not yourself lately," I sighed.

"Okay, you're crazy." Her voice held no emotion. It was monotone and dry. Her voice held no emotion. It was like she was a robot. No, that was me. She was like a… zombie. God, that's one fucked up couple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I just couldn't help. It was like the words gushed out of my mouth. "Is this about your mother? I noticed that the moment you saw her you lost the colour of your face. And you've been acting really weird lately. I'm just curious-"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Edward. Just stay out of my business," she snapped at me. I was taken aback by her voice. It was deadpan. It was like I wasn't even talking to Bella. When she told me to stay out of her business, it was like I meant shit to her. Like I wasn't apart of it.

"Look, I know I have no right on you or anything-"

"Good to know were on the same wavelength." She cut me off once again, staring straight ahead.

"…but," I continued anyway, "I feel very protective of you. I don't know why? If something's bothering you and you want to talk, then you should know that I'm here."

"Well, I appreciate the offer, Edward. I really do. But you don't know what you're talking about." Even though she said she appreciated my attempts, I knew she didn't mean it.

"Then explain it to me. Help me understand." My voice broke, sounding like I was pleading. I just hoped she could just tell me what was wrong. I don't think I could take anymore abuse.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she huffed, breathing through her nostrils.

"I'm just trying to help, Cutie Pie," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. _Please, let me help. _

The moment my hand touched her, she shrugged it off, like it held a contagious disease.

"I don't want your pity. I want your absence," she spat as she shifted away from me.

I groaned and pulled my hair. I tried. I really did. But she was the one who was acting like a bitch. So fuck her. I abruptly stood up on the steps.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone. But don't coming running to me when you need a fucking shoulder to cry on. Cause I don't fucking care," I growled, not looking back at her and stormed off.

All the way home I cursed her. Cursed Cutie Pie.

Hope she's realising what a bitch she is. Hope she wishes she talked to me. Hope she's cold, wet and alone…

Alone.

Why was she alone?

Her mother was supposed to pick her up, wasn't she?

Huh, why do I care? She deserves it. She's an ungrateful, cruel and arrogant bitch. I don't care if she's alone at school. In the dark stormy whether. I don't fucking care if her mother forgot about her. I don't care if she's hungry and cold. I don't care. I don't care. I fucking don't care.

I was only a mile away from my house when I sharply turned my Volvo back in the other direction.

I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I didn't want to think of her being cold and wet. Hungry and in the dark. I didn't want to think of being… alone.

She, out of all people, shouldn't be alone.

I quickly sped down the road, skidding a few times, but I didn't care. I didn't care if the police department found me speeding.

I didn't care.

When I got to the school parking lot I halted the breaks, causing me to skid and jumped out of the car. I searched for her around the parking lot and on the steps. She wasn't there. It was too dark for me to see her.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "BELLA! I'M SORRY! CUTIE PIE!" There was no answer except for the tipper tapper of the rain drops and croaks of the frogs.

She probably left.

But what if she was in trouble? What if she was taken? Fuck.

I quickly got into my Volvo and sped to Bella's place. I didn't pull into her drive way. I didn't have to. When I driving to Bella's place a red BMW cruised passed me. And it was Bella, looking out the window and not noticing me. Her mother didn't even notice me as they drove off. I was happy she was safe, but yet I was curious. Where was she going? Her house was in the other direction.

I swear I was frighteningly close to stalking them. Something I have never done. However the sound of my phone ringing held me down. It was my mother, telling me the dinner was ready. I sigh and told her I'd be there within minutes and hung up.

(~*~)

I didn't pick Bella the next morning, assuming her mother would drop her off. And I didn't wait for her. Truth be told, I was still pissed about the way she acted yesterday.

So when I saw her during lunch at her locker, getting books out, I went to give her a piece of my mind. I stood next to her and just before I could open my mouth she turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward," she said giving me a timid smile.

Hey Edward. Hey Edward? Hey Edward!

After all these fucking days of ignoring me, all she's got for me is 'hey Edward. I tried to keep my anger in check. I swear, it felt I was checking a volcano before eruption. However, instead of a blasting explosion a ringing bell rang through the halls. Bella closed her locker and said bye, walking off to her other class. I growled through my teeth as I strode to her. Bella kept walking, not noticing me following her in the empty halls.

"Bella!" I reached out for her wrist and grasped as I turned her around to face me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She was about to say something, but before she could, I cut her off.

"No you listen," I hissed in her face, "I get your under stress because of your family issues but it doesn't mean you can just ignore me like this. Just because your Mum is staying with yo-" And once again I was cut off.

"She left," Bella whispered. My hand still grasped her wrist which I held against my chest.

She left?

"Huh?"

Bella sighed. "She left. She left last night. Unsurprisingly mind you. I woke up to find the bed empty and her luggage gone. I told Dad that I won the bet. She left before the week was over." She shrugged her shoulders.

Her mother left. And she didn't seem too crushed by it. I didn't understand. She woke up this morning and found her mother gone. Nothing, no bye or anything and she didn't seem effected by it.

"Hey, Bella… Listen...ifyou ever want to talk..." I stuttered. I was praying she would tell me what the hell was going on. I was fucking lost. Bella tilted her head and gave me a curious glance.

"About what?" She asked.

_Hmm… Nothing much, just you know, what the deal with your mother, who I've never heard of, coming to town all of a sudden? How come she looks like a cougar? Why are you so bitchy to me all of a sudden? What's with the zombie act? Why did you tell Leah your dirty secrets and not me? Is your Mum really conducting experiments on you?_

Thankfully, my common sense stepped in and voided me asking those questions.

"About anything." I shrugged my shoulder like I really didn't want to know. Honesty, I didn't want to know about anything, I wanted to know about everything.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Bella smiled at me. It was like last week didn't happen.

"Just consider the offer open," I said as I rubbed my thumb on her wrist, which was still rested on my chest.

"Cool." She smiled.

It seemed like forever since I dropped Bella home, but really, it was only a few days. I kept running my hand through my hair as I drove her home. It was odd. Whenever I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay the words wouldn't come out. I was never good with this stuff. If only the words would come out right. Hell! I just need to come out.

"Listen..." Bella trailed off. I was so deep in my thought, I hadn't notice I was parked in front of her house. It was like my body was driving while my brain was in a whole another world. Bella took a deep breath and continued.

"… Sorry for the way I've been acting. For giving you the short end of the stick this week," she said quietly to her lap. She raised her head and looked up at me. "Thank you for the ride," she whispered as she opened the door.

SAY SOMETHING!

"Bella!" I said in panic. She turned around and waited for me to continue. "Are you all right?"

There was silence in my Volvo. A painfully haunting silence. Her eyes bored into mine. Like they were searching for something. The answer? No. It wasn't the answer. It was as if she was searching for the question. After the long pause she smiled at me. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course. I'm always all right." She smiled like if nothing happened and walked into her house, cuddling herself.

Like this week didn't happen.

(~*~)

It was Saturday. No school. Relaxing day. But I didn't feel at ease or relaxed. I was still worried about Bella. I kept pacing around my bedroom and then left to go to my library. Yet, I still felt no ease. All my thoughts were with her and how she was feeling.

Was she alright?

It was then I realised. Nothing would come of me pacing in my room. It was the coward way. Hiding in my room, standing on the sidelines and watching it all pan out. And you know what? I was not one to stand on the sidelines.

I quickly got up from my piano, grabbed my keys and I ran downstairs, headed for the door. I was about to slam the door shut when I suddenly halted, my hand still held the door open. I smiled at my realisation.

Genius.

I ran back into the house, grabbed it and ran back out straight to my Volvo. I drove to her house. Hopeful.

Within minutes, due to my ignorance to the speed limit, I was on her doorstep.

_Ding dong._

I waited impatiently. My foot tapping and my fingers held Bella's surprise in my sweaty hands nervously as I waited. Finally, the door opened to reveal a very drained Bella. Her eyes were red. My guess? She either didn't get enough sleep or she was crying. There was another chance that she had just been cutting onions and that was the reason for her red eyes. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she was wearing her glasses. I had almost forgotten she wore glasses, she must have taken her contacts out. She wore a white tank top with pyjama pants.

"Edward?" Her voice croaked. I had to push that part of me that wanted to ask if she had been crying. I wasn't here to ask her if she was crying. I wasn't here to see her crying. I was her… to make her smile.

In a split second I had changed my worried face into a happy go lucky on. I gave her my best smile and raised my hand to reveal to her my surprise.

"I brought a movie," I said, waving it in front of her place. By the look of her face I knew that she didn't want me over. She didn't want help, but I wasn't going to stand on the sidelines. Not today.

"I'm not in the mood, Edward," Bella groaned as pulled the strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"Come on, it's your favourite," I smiled as tried to I walked passed her into her house.

"Edward-" she tried to stop me, but I pushed passed her into the living room. Bella followed me and grabbed my arm.

"Please, Edward. I want to be alone," she pleaded with me. By the look of her, I knew why she wanted to be alone.

To go upstairs, into her bedroom and cry. Not today, Cutie Pie. Not today.

"No one _wants_ to be alone, Bella." I smiled at her, getting out of her light grip and walking to the DVD player. I kneeled on the floor and placed the movie into the DVD player.

"I'm not like the rest of them," I heard her mutter at the doorway. It was as if she was not trying to prove it to me but trying to convince herself. I turned my head around, to see her with her arms crossed.

"_You _shouldn't be alone," I told her sternly. No matter what she says, I wasn't going to leave her. Not like this. Once the DVD disappeared into the player, I got up and walked to the couch, however Bella's voice halted me.

"Edward, if you really care about me you'll leave me alone," I heard her whisper. Her head was down, looking at her bare feet. I slowly walked over to her, across the room. I stood in front of her and left her chin with my finger. Once her eyes met mine it was as if the rain was pouring down on the whole world. Tiny rain drops seeped through her chocolate eyes. My hands cupped her face and my thumbs wiped the tiny rain drops as I breathed on her face.

"It's because I care about you, Cutie Pie, that I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. My words falling on her lips. Bella's eyes snapped into my eyes. Shocked and… to me, it seemed like she was secretly pleased that she wasn't alone. And she shouldn't be alone. My hands slowly moved from her face, down her neck, moving to her shoulders, sliding down her arms and finally grasping her hands. I let go of her right hand and led her to the couch by her right hand. Bella sat on one side of the couch and I sat on the other side. I pressed the play button and the titles ran. I sneaked a look towards Bella to see her face seem more… peaceful as she saw the title.

_The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _

As the film was coming to its end, Bella finally spoke. She was silent for the whole film until now. Esmeralda and Phoebus had just embraced and kissed. They stepped out of the Notre Dame and were cheered by the crowd.

"I still have never understood why Esmeralda ended up with Phoebus. It would have been a happier ending if she ended up with Quasi. You know? It's like, if you're really ugly but have a good heart, the woman you love will end up with... some other guy whose better looking. How romantic," Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes, her arms were crossed.

I turned my head back to the screen where Quasimodo stepped out of the church and was presented to the crowd. A little girl touched his face and hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile on his face. He was finally accepted.

"Maybe his journey wasn't about ending up with Esmeralda," I said. Bella turned her head and looked at me. Waiting for me to continue. I watched as the crowd cheered and embraced Quasimodo while the Clopin sang.

_So here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

"Maybe he needed to discover himself first. To battle his own personal demons before actually being with someone. If he couldn't love himself, what chance of any one else loving him. For him to realise what makes a monster, and what makes a… man?" I said and turned to Bella. Bella stared at me quizzically and then looked back at the screen.

"Hmm… I've never thought of it like that. What makes a monster, and what makes a man?" her voice croaked at the last bit. Next minute her head was in her hand and she was… crying.

I didn't know what to say. I was never good with this shit. With feelings and emotions. I slowly moved towards her on the couch until I was right next to her. I awkwardly rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" I stupidly asked. Suddenly Bella moved her hands and her face took refugee on my chest. Bella leaped into my chest. Her arms snaked my waist and buried her face into my chest. Unlike that night of James's party, my arms weren't frozen at my sides.

The moment she hid her face on my chest, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Bella's body as she kept crying on my chest. I embraced Bella. I started rubbing my hand on her small back and brushed my fingers in her hair, which had fallen out of her pony tail, with my other hand. Bella kept letting out her sobs. I tried to calm her down by rubbing my hands in a soothing motion on her back and through her hair. She nuzzled her nose deeper in my chest. Her cries didn't stop. I hated myself at that moment. Why wasn't I better at this shit? Why wasn't I better?

I was emotional retarded. Seriously, give me a quadratic to solve and I'll give to values of 'x' within seconds, but people and emotional baggage. I'm not that guy. Never was a good listener or anyone's crying shoulder. All week, I wanted to know what was going on. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to be in control. I don't think I actually cared what was going on, I just need to be in the loop. But now, seeing her like this broken and hurt, I felt sick. The thought of it made me sick, that I found some sort of pleasure, even if it was a small amount, from her personal life, that had obviously brought her pain.

"It's your Mum isn't it?" I asked. Her cries became louder and I cursed myself for even asking. Emotional retard.

"You don't have to tell me about it. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just here for whatever you need, okay," I whispered into her ear as I kept rubbing her back. Soothing her.

Bella continued crying into my chest, soaking my shirt. I didn't say anything. I wasn't here for talking bullshit. I was here to be there when she cried.

I had to be the crying shoulder. The sobs slowly dissented and became sniffs. I continued comforting her as I breathed the sent of her hair in.

"She left us when I was six. They had a fight and she left," I heard Bella mumble.

"I'm sorry. But this happened eleven years ago, Bella," I said.

"It's not the fight. It was what the fight was about," she sniffed. I waited for her to continue. There was going to be no pressure from me.

"It was about me." Her voice sounded so broken that even I cringed.

"Bella." My arms tightened around her. Bella finally lifted her head and I was met with her red eyes. I hated that sight of her red eyes. I like them when they sparkled.

"I drew a disturbing picture and my parents got called into school. That was the reason they were fighting. Everyone thought I was a freak. Even my own mother," she whispered into between sniffs. She hid her head in my neck. He lips touching my skin.

"Even as a child, I never met her expectations. She wanted to someone to dress up. I hated getting dressed up and doing her little 'fashion shows'. I wanted to play with the Jake in the mud. She planned to take me to ballet lessons. I was clumsy. She planned to make me the next Miss America. I got glasses and loved chocolate. She planned to make me exactly like herself. And I was… me… a freak." She rumbled as I hugged her. I hated when she said that word. Her hands tightened around me. She was gripping me like if she let go, she would fall.

"She was the one who wanted to call me Isabella, saying it sounded mature and elegant. She was the genius to call me Beautiful Swan. She wanted a perfect name for a perfect daughter. She wanted me to be beautiful and elegant. And when I wasn't perfect, she grew to resent me. Instead of a beautiful swan, I was known as the freak. She resented her 'freak daughter'."

It was too much pressure on a child if you named her beautiful swan.

"How could such a cruel woman have raised someone like you?" I whispered into her hair.

"It mustn't have been easy. Rasing me. I am a Freak, you know," she chuckled humourlessly. It sounded so dark. I let her go and gripped her shoulders, pulling her so I could see her face. The dry tears staining her face.

"She actually called you that?" I growled. I hated this woman the more I heard about her.

"It's true," she whispered. I hated it when she believed that shit. I gave her a tiny smirk.

"Give me your hand," I said I took her hand and looked at her palm.

"You already read my hand, Edward," Bella said dryly.

"Just let me see," I said as I traced her palm lines with my finger. "Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny..." I said cheekily.

"What?"

"I don't see any…" I trailed on. Trying to test her patience.

"Any what?"

"Freak lines. Not a single one," I chuckled as I quoted The Hunchback of Notre Dame. However, instead of monster I said freak. Bella crooked a brow at me and gave a small smile. It reached her eyes.

"That was really corny," she giggled and shook her head.

"I know." I shrugged.

Bella looked up, into my eyes and said, "Thank you."

I still had Bella's hand in mine as I traced it with my finger. Bella sighed.

"My dad really loved her. And now… they can't stand to be in the same room. I wondered what changed. You know, between then and now. Seventeen years. And then it hit me. They were happy, until I happened. I was the one they fought about. They never had a fight about anything else. And if they did, they either started or ended it with me. I was slowly breaking there marriage, when I thought I was just being me. I was the one that broke their marriage. I was the one the broke their love. I was the one that ruined their lives. It was me," her voice shook, but she didn't let a single tear come out.

"The only one who never thought I was a freak was my father. And because he chose to stand by his freakish daughter he lost his wife. If it wasn't because of me, he could have been happy," she sighed.

Moments passed as I continued to trace her lines.

"I doubt that," I finally whispered. Bella looked into my eyes. Questioning.

"They loved each other. They really did. He loved her," she tried to convince me. I dropped my eyes and looked at her hand, now drawing circles.

"Well… the way he behaves around your mother and the way he behaves around you, it's kind of easy to see he loves you more. I think he's happier with you than any moment I've seen him with your mother," I mumbled. Scared that I might say something wrong. I looked up to see her and her facial expression seemed to soften.

"I personally think he made the right choice. Your Mum seems like a bitch."

"Can you blame her? I'm didn't turn out to be her perfect daughter. She must have had dreams and hopes. A perfect daughter, a perfect family, a perfect house. And all she got was… me."

"Bella," I gasped at her words.

"I'm not a perfect daughter. Not to my mother or my father. I ruin Charlie's marriage. I'm not a perfect daughter. I'm not the 'perfect girl'. Hell, I couldn't even be the perfect girlfriend. I don't even know if I'm a perfect human being. I am not perfect." I took both her hands in mine and looked in her wet eyes as I spoke without thinking. Without the planning. Without the filter.

"Its okay, Cutie Pie, you're perfect the way you are. You're the perfect… Bella. Bella, you can't have a child with your level of artistic maturity and expect her to fit in easily with juvenile children. Maybe he wasn't happy fighting your mother because he knew it meant you weren't happy. But I don't think he was ever unhappy with you, Bella_._ I just want to say that it occurs to me that maybe you weren't the easiest child in the world to raise. But you were quite lucky to have Chief Swan as a father. You really need to discuss this with him," I said. I was sure I was no help. I wasn't good with these types of situations. She needed someone that could help her. I felt like I was powerless.

Bella nodded her head at my comment on talking it with Chief Swan.

"I know, but first, I wanted to talk to someone I could trust," she said. I knew she was right. I was probably no help. She needed some she could trust. And I guess, I wasn't that person.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you didn't get to see Leah," I mumbled to her, looking anywhere but her eyes.

Bella always went to Leah for this stuff. This week proves it. I bet Bella was wishing Leah was here and not me.

"I'm not." I heard a small whisper. My head shot up to meet Bella's eyes. We gazed at one another with timid smiles. And a strange feeling came over me, in that moment. It was like this electricity around me, around us. It was like there was only the two of us. In this bubble. This bubble of electricity. And everyone else… was nothing. Anti-matter or something.

Bella blushed as she broke the eye contract and the bubble burst. She turned her eyes back to the TV.

"I love this film," she said, with the smile on her face. The one that told me everything was alright. That warming smile. I chuckled for no reason, it just came to me, and turned my head towards the TV. The menu of the DVD was on.

The Disney's version of a tragic tale.

"Mmm… it's really different from Victor Hugo's novel," I commented. I was about to expand on my statement as I turned around to meet Bella's eyes.

They glared at me.

Her nose was crinkled and her mouth was slightly pouted. Her face was a clear, 'don't make this the _Venus and Mars_ thing again'. I let out a low chuckled. I learnt my mistake the first time.

Phoebus was already engaged, but just wanted to fuck Esmeralda. He marries the beautiful but spiteful women in the end. Esmeralda, showed kindness to Quasimodo, but was too disgusted by his ugliness to even let him kiss her hand. Esmeralda was hanged in the end by Frollo. Quasimodo then went to a mass grave, laid next to her corpse with his arms around her body and eventually died of starvation and she never loved him. Years later, only their bones were found.

"But I'll keep it to myself." I smiled as I poked her glasses up her nose. She made that funny face, except… a little more… cute. It let out a chuckle in me.

Bella didn't need to hear the true story.

We watched the film for a second time. But instead of sitting at different ends of the couch, we sat side by side in the middle. Bella took her glasses off and put her contracts in. She said it was harder to wipe her tears. I felt a strange thug when tears slipped out of her eyes. But I knew they weren't from hurt. I could tell, because her eyes still held that glowing essence in them. Throughout the film we got more comfortable. I took my shoes off. Bella placed her feet on the couch, underneath her. I put them on the coffee table in front of me, after asking Bella to which she rolled her eyes and said of course. I leaned back, placed my elbow on the top of the couch and rested my head there. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to move. Not even if the world was ending. I had the grove and everything. I chuckled when I saw Bella shift around, trying to rest her hand on something. First she tried to stake the pillows, that didn't work. Then she tried to move her head in different angles, but that didn't work either. She glared at me when I chuckled and crossed her arms sulking. I sighed as I dropped my arm down and placed beside me. I looked at Bella, who was watching me, and glanced back at my shoulder. She smiled, understanding what I meant. It was a peace offering of some sorts. She shifted closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder, she let out a sigh and we continued to watch the movie.

"Bella?" I asked as the credits were rolling.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you said about your father being the only one who didn't think you were a freak?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you're a Freak," I said in all honesty. My head, which was rested, was slowing rising. It was only then that I realised that I had rested my head on Bella's that was rested on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head as Bella moved hers to look at me. Our faces were inches apart as she gave me that warming smile as she said.

"I want to show you something..."

* * *

**AN: Dah dah dah. What is she going to show him?**

**Hope you like it. Everyone was asking for more E, there he is. Edward didn't notice Renee flirting with him. He never notices when someone is flirting with him, like with Benny's mum. Remember? Bella was lost in her own world to notice E's attempts to help her. She was angry about what happened with Renee and him that morning and blew it on him. You didn't hear it in BPOV because she didn't even notice she was doing it.**

**Hehe, was watching Hunchback of Notre Dame when writing this. I'll update the next chapter whenever i find a beta. Still looking. **

**(If you didn't read the top) ****T********O ROSIE DELIA! Hey, your email ad didn't show up on the review so i couldn't respond. I hope you didn't think i was trying to ignore you. When i read ur review i wanted to reply, but no Id. So pls, if you want to contact me feel free to give me your addy so i can reply. Remember fanfic doesn't allow you to put (.) and () and (_) so just try to remember that when you post it to me :)**

**Writing a new story, might publish it after IWYTWM. I was inspired by a tv show. A korean drama my friend got be hooked on. _Goong_ (eng - Princess hours). I have to watch it with subtitles but its awesome. I even started reading the comics online. Awesome. It's not word for word storyline just the basic adapted into my world of writing. Anyone who likes the show, pls contact me so we can discuss about Shin and Yul. LOL. Go Shin!**

**Next chapter is the best ever. So review. **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Not Beta'd.**

**Not a very long chap, but its one of my favs to write. LOL. Hope I'm not hyping it up too much.****

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"I want to show you something." She smiled at me.

"Kay." I smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She got up off the couch and led me upstairs. We went past her bedroom and down the hallway, until we reached a dead end. Bella let go of my hand and looked above, I also followed her gaze. There was a handle on the ceiling, as I looked closely there was a crease on the ceiling as well. A square?

Bella started jumping, trying to reach the handle. But kept failing. I was going to help her reach the handle. But each time she failed, her face would have this determination. The look saying she could do anything if she wanted to. It was beautiful and adorable, but I would never say that to her. She would kill me if I ever called her cute, but that's what she was. My Cutie Pie.

Finally Bella grabbed the handle and pulled it down. A metal ladder appeared out of the ceiling leading into a dark room above. The attic?

Bella got on the ladder and stepped up into the room. Her bodying swaying as she took each step. Bella made it in the room and I looked up to see if I could see anything up in there.

"Come on Edward!" Bella yelled. "Don't be a chicken."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back at her from below.

I held the metal and started walking up. My head was in, but it was so dark I couldn't see. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and knew it was Bella's. I lifted my hand and held hers as she pulled me up. I was fully in the room. I could sense that the floors were wooden and I could smell the paint fumes with out the lights being on. Bella pulled me to another side of the room as her other hand grazed the wall, searching for something.

The lights were on. The sudden amount of light made my eyes burn. I closed my eyes and open them slowly. What I found in front of me took my breath away.

Paintings.

There must have been hundreds of painting in this room. Some were placed on the wall, some were painted on the wall. There were papers and one or two canvases on the floor. The paper on the floor was filled with sketches of eyes, hands, mouths, bodies and faces. The rest of the room was surrounded by canvases on stands. Paintings, some using watercolours or oil paint. They were portraits of people and sceneries. They were also abstracts, surrealism and realism. Pretty much anything art you could think of was in this room. Sculptures, paper makings, clay work, origami, everything and anything.

I slowly let go of Bella's hand and walked around to take a better look at the paintings on the canvases. There was one of a boy and girl sitting on the beach, looking at the sunset over the ocean. The colours of the ocean and the sun were beautiful. Purple, blue, green, yellow, red, orange. There was another painting of an old man on a park bench feeding the ducks.

"Whoa, Bella these are good." I looked in her eyes.

"Really?" she smiled, blushing like crazy. She was crazy. How could she not know how great these were?

I stopped in front of this painting of a house and a field in front of the house. It was a double story house painted white. Accept the roof, the door and the windows, which were painted blue. The front porch had railings around it, also white. It was stunning. There were trees on each side of the house with flowers, pink flowers and red. There was a tire swing on a brunch of a tree. But for some reason I felt like it was incomplete.

"This one is gorgeous," I said to Bella.

"Thanks," she whispered looking at the painting. Yearning?

I turn around and I another. A man. He was standing there in the middle of the desert looking at a huge hourglass, watching the sand fall. The man was shirtless and only had on ratted pant as he kneeled down in front of the hour glass, as if he was proposing. I turned around to see Bella looking at the painting of the house and longing. I haven't heard her giggle or even seen her smile since her mother came. I mean, sure she smiled and lightly giggled, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to laugh so hard that her stomach started hurting and tears were running down her face. Too many tears of sorrow have run down her face. I wanted tears of joy. So I decide to pull her leg.

"Hey Bella, don't you think this guy looks like someone?" I asked as I pointed to the painting.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked at the painting I was standing in front of.

"Don't you think his face resembles someone we know?" I grinned. She's going to kill me, but it was so worth it.

"Well I think that a lot of people have the similar features as others, so it is possible." She shrugged as she replied in a monotone.

"But his features are exactly like Mr Moorehead's..." I smiled trying to hold my laughter.

"Our gym teacher?" she squealed.

"Yes, our gym teacher." I turned my head and raised my eyebrows. Bella looked at me and was blushing... again. She quickly looked back at the painting squinted her eyes and examined her work.

"No, Edward." She stepped back and shook her head, looking in my eyes.

"Yeah, Bella. That's Mr. Moorehead alright. The nose, chin and his jaw." I pointed at each of his features. Yeah this guy didn't look anything like Mr. Moorehead, but I had to make her laugh.

"Edward…" she said in a warning tone. Yep she hated being caught painting a portrait of our gym teacher.

"It's okay if you have weird fantasies about our gym teacher Bella, I won't tell anyone." I dropped my head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"You're right Edward, his face does look like Mr Moorehead's, but you know what's wrong?" Bella said as she grabbed her paintbrush and paint box and turned, facing me, dipping the paint brush in the red paint.

"His figure is all wrong. I'm surprise you didn't pay attention in gym, Bella." I mocked her. Wrong move Cullen. Bella gave me an evil eye and smirked.

"I hate gym," she said through her teeth. Bella flicks the paintbrush in my direction causing the red paint to splat all over my light blue shirt.

"Bella! This is my favourite shirt. It cost 80 bucks." I yelled at her, holding my shirt out to show her.

"Oh I didn't know that," she said quietly and I automatically felt bad. Not for too long though. "… have some more," she giggled and flicked the black paint on my shirt.

Yeah I made her laugh, but she ruined my shirt. This was war. I saw a glass jar full of dirty paint water on the table next to the painting. I grabbed the jar.

"You are so dead Swan," I sneered as I threw the dirty water on her white tank top.

"Ahhh!" she squealed.

"How do you like those apples?" I chuckled, proud of my victory. Bella grabbed a tube of dark blue paint and pointed in my direction.

"Put the weapon down," I said as I raised my hands up in surrender. She just gave me an evil grin and splat a blue 'B' on my shirt.

"B for Bella," she chuckled, proud of her work and lifted up her arms showing me her non-existing biceps. I gave her a humourless smile and grabbed the closes paint tubes to me and aimed. It was my turn to give her an evil grin.

"Noooo…" she squealed and ran out of the attic.

"Come back. I'm not done with you, Cutie Pie!" I ran after her getting more paint tubes. I jumped down the metal ladder, not having time to take steps and ran down the hallway. I slid down the stair ramp and searched for Bella. I heard something that sounded like a pan falling in the kitchen. So I ran in and there was Bella, near the sink, trying to stop the rest of the pans and dishes hitting the floor. When she saw me there with my evil grin she let everything fall and but her hand in front of her, defensively. I squirted the yellow pant on her.

"Ahhhh… No Edward!" and screamed running behind the kitchen table.

"Say 'sorry'," I growled as I circled the table, Bella was trying to get away from me. If I went right then she went left, and if I went left then she went right. I felt like a lion capturing a poor little lamb. And it felt good. I grinned at the thought.

"No," she huffed and I squirted the pink paint on her. "Ahhh," She squealed and while she was distracted I went behind her and snaked my arms around her small waist.

"Say it." I smiled in her ear.

"Take back what you said about Mr. Moorehead," she sulked.

"Never!" I guffawed and let my head fall back. Big mistake. Bella turned in my arms and smacked her hand in my face and rubbed it in. For some reason it was slippery.

"Oww Bella!" I groaned. When she took her hand back, I open my eyes and saw that one of her hand was still holding the blue paint tube and the other hand, which was just on my face, covered in blue paint. Crap.

"Ha ha," she laughed as she broke away from my arms and ran into the living room. I quickly ran after her. She was about to run towards the stairs when she tripped. I pounced on top of her so I was straddling her hip.

"Crap," she yelped. I started covering her with paint, using the paint tubes, against the ground.

"Gotcha." I smirked as continued to cover her white top with colours, now using my hands to rub them in.

"Ahhh... Let me go. I'm sorry! Baby, I'm sorry!" she laughed. Ah yes, Cutie Pie was ticklish.

"Too late," I chuckled. I dropped my paint covered blue face on to the side of her face and started covering her face with blue paint. My cheeks against hers, rubbing. When satisfied with the job on her face, I moved down to her jaw, the nape of neck, collarbone, everywhere I could paint. Bella's hands were on my shoulders, her nails digging in.

"Edward," she groaned while my face was painting her neck and my hands were rubbing against her body, mixing the colours in. I was too lost in the moment to notice someone come in, I was too lost to notice someone in the room and I was almost too lost to notice someone clear their throat.

But I did hear someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly lifted my head up from the nape of Bella's neck and turned around to see who was behind us. The moment I saw the person I froze.

Crap!

**BPOV**

Edward was rubbing his cheeks against mine, his stubble brushing my soft cheeks. Soon he went to my jaw, then my neck and then my collarbones. He was everywhere, his hands rubbing up and down my body, his face digging into my neck. I could tell my breathing went into pants, my nails digging into his shoulders and my hands running through his hair. I couldn't help but moan at his hand pulling and pushing against my body.

"Edward," I moaned and arched my back.

Suddenly Edward lifted his head and I was scared that I had said or did something wrong. We were both panting. He turned around, still straddling me, to see behind us. Edward froze. I lifted my self on my elbows to see what he was looking at...

Shit!

Edward and I quickly got up and tried the best to straighten ourselves up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he sneered at me.

"Panting... I mean painting. Painting," I stuttered. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, so I elbowed him in the stomach. Our intruder was about to say something, something about Edward no doubt, before I stopped him.

"What are you doing here... Jacob?" I wheezed out, still trying to catch my breath. I could see Jacob hands beside him rolled up into fists so tight that his knuckles were almost white. He's face was read as he kept staring at Edward.

"Billy wants to borrow Charlie's measuring tape," he said through his teeth.

"It's in the kitchen, come," I said as I walked towards the kitchen, Jacob behind me. I pulled open the first draw on the right and took out the measuring tape. When I turned around I saw Jake eying the kitchen, looking around. I followed his gaze and saw what shocked him. The chairs were knocked over and the table was diagonal, it also had blue and red hand prints on the sides.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" Jake growled at me. I had to act calm. Jacob just caught us in the wrong moment. I had to tell him that we were only having a paint fight.

"Look Jake, I was showing Edward my painting-" but before I could finish, I was cut of.

"What? You showed him your paintings!" Jacob yelled at me.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. What was the big deal?

"You never showed me!" he continued to scream. I didn't want to start this again. Jake always wanted to see my paintings, to see my sanctuary, but I never let him. It was my secret. I took a depth breath, getting ready to explain to Jake why I never showed him.

"Jaco-"

"Have you slept with him?" he abruptly yelled.

I gasped in response as I looked into his dark eyes. I was too shock to even answer that question. Have I slept with Edward? How could he even ask me that? Sudden, an anger built in me.

"How dare you?" I screamed back at him.

After all these year, after what I said to him and after the promises I made to him. He thought I would just go and sleep with any Tom, Dick and Harry. Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You never let me get that close to your paintings or your body-"

"Jacob!" I cried at him to stop his allegations. How could he hurt me so much? I only love him. Only him.

"How about you go look at yourself in the mirror," he spat at me. "Thanks for the tape," he muttered lifting the tape in his hand and left the kitchen. I turn around to hide my tears and looked out the window.

_He doesn't want you, Bella. No one does. _

But then I heard Jake saying something which gave me new hope that he still wants me. And that he still loves me.

"If you ever lay another hand on her-" I heard him yell in the next room.

"You missed your chance, Black. You got your tape, now leave." Edward spat, still in his character of beloved boyfriend.

I heard the door slam, making me cringe. Moments after the silence, I heard the sound of steps walking towards me.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

I turned around to face with a fake smile, trying not to show him my pain. Trying to hide everything.

"Fanastic-" but I couldn't finish as I saw Edward's face and cracked up laughing.

"What?" He asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"You look like a smurf," I laughed. I could feel the tears come back down. However they weren't from the pain from Jacob, but the laughter from Edward. Because there he was. Mr. President. Mr. Perfect. Looking like… well… a big blue smurf.

His whole face and neck was covered in blue paint. The top of his usual bronze hair had blue strikes in it. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward croaked his brow at me as he touched his face with his fingertip. As he pulled his hand away from his face, he examined his now blue fingertips.

"I better get cleaned up," he muttered. I giggled in response.

Edward was headed back to his place to get cleaned up. The moment he walked out of the door, I realised that he would probably like a towel so his car doesn't get paint on it. I knew how much he loved that damn car. So I quickly grabbed an old towel from the cupboard and ran outside to Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He was about to open his car door, when he turned around and saw me. I quickly walked towards Edward, tied from all the running, and handed him the towel.

"Here take this," I said, trying to get my breath back. As he grabbed the towel, I saw Jake looking at us through his living room window.

"Jacob is looking at us." I smiled. He did care about me. He will always care. I didn't realise that both Edward and I were still holding on the towel. I lifted my head from the towel and looked up at Edward, who was looking down at me. We stared at each other for a moment. Edward reached out his other hand and cupped my cheek. He stepped forward, slowly lowering his head closer to mine.

"Trust me," he whispered above my lips. His hot breath sending chills down my spin.

Then he kissed me. I accepted immediately, not like the first time. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the first time, but it was still… I don't know. I never experience something like it before. I just couldn't explain it. We broke apart and Edward rested his forehead on mine.

"Cya tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Cya," I mumbled.

I waited until Edward pulled out of my driveway and waved him goodbye, to turn to see Jacob. But he was gone. However his words were ringing in my head.

_Have you slept with him? _

_You never let me get that close to your paintings or your body. _

_How about you go look at yourself in the mirror._

I ran into my house, upstairs to my bedroom, locked the door and stood in front of my mirror.

"Oh my God," I whisper to myself.

There in the mirror I saw myself, the way Jake saw me. My hair looked like a haystack, but not the usually way more of a 'sex hair'. My lips were blue, from Edward's good bye kiss. My white tank top was wet and see-through. Thank god I was wearing a bra. My shirt had also crawled down my chest, showing off a good amount of cleavage that I never knew I had. But the most mind blowing element of my appearance was the large green hand print on my left breast. There were other hand prints, on my waist, arms, neck. But the most obvious one was the one on my breast.

_You never let me get that close to your paintings or... your body._

(~*~)

My night was sleepless. Jake's words kept running through my head. I didn't know whether to be thankful for them or not.

Thankful, because with those word running through my head I didn't have any dreams. However, I didn't gain any sleep either.

So all night, and morning, I spent lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about his words.

_You never let me get that close to your paintings or your body._

What the hell did he mean by that? Did he really think Edward and I-

I blush just finishing the sentence.

Just the thought of Edward and me together was… surreal. Yes, that's the perfect word, surreal.

Surrealism. As in is like Salvador Dalí pieces of art. Clocks melting over branches and rigid surfaces depicting that the regimented time is only an artificial concept that cannot withstand the true power of the universe beyond. Ants devour a pocket watch representing destruction and decay. Vague distorted face hovers in the background. A well-crafted hallucination, with the fascinating yet confusing details of a dream.

It was just a bizarre mind numbing thing. And somehow, that was the only way I could explain what it felt like for me to think of Edward and I… like that.

I could still see the hurt in Jake's eye when he found out I had shown Edward the paintings. And once again, I felt like there was some sort of struggle between the Old Bella and the New Bella.

The Old Bella would have never told Edward about Renee or even shown him the sanctuary. I never really told anybody about Renee and I never showed a single soul my sanctuary. Not even Jake. So why Edward?

Maybe it was because he was there for me, when no one else was. No matter how much I tried to shut him out, he wouldn't leave. Maybe if it had been Leah, I would have shown her the sanctuary.

No.

I was lying to myself. I wouldn't. Then why him?

I kept tossing and turning as I thought about it. More of Jake's word seeped in. Asking me why I let Edward close to my body. But it wasn't like that. Not at all. I may have let him close to my paintings. But he was not anywhere near my body or heart. That belonged to Jake. We were just mucking around.

Yet, there was a moment, where I had once again lost my sense of reality. What had happen? I mean, one second Edward and I are looking at my painting, the next I'm moaning underneath him.

_Shit._

I groaned into a pillow.

I didn't mean, you know, _moaning underneath him_, I meant… Forget it.

I tried to sleep. I tried so hard. But it didn't come. I kept thinking about it.

But what did happen? I remember feeling feelings I never felt before. I remember Edward's skin rubbing against mine. His rough skin, against my soft. I remember him being everywhere. His hands were everywhere. Rubbing up and down my body. Him breathing down my neck. My own breathing changing into pants. I remember digging my nails into his shoulders. Trying hold on. But to what and for what? It wasn't like I was failing. And I also remember my hands running through his hair. I remember…. I remember… moaning.

I groaned in frustration as to what I was thinking when I acted the way I did. What had happen? Where was my sense of reality? Was Renee finally right? Had the paint fumes really screwed up with my head?

I remember moaning. Whether it was out of frustration, or pain, or submission, I don't know. I don't know why I did it. I couldn't help myself. My mind went out for a walk and my body took over.

My body.

I remember how it felt as Edward touch grazed my body.

My body.

I rolled over on my bed and faced the ceiling.

It wasn't special, my body. I mean. It was no size zero. It was… average.

My body wasn't sexy, toned, slender, thin, built, curvy or beautiful. It was average.

Jake said that I let Edward close to my body. Why would I do that? Why would I let someone close to this body? Why would anyone want to be close? I didn't feel secure in my own naked skin, how was I going to show it to anyone else.

I was never comfortable with my body. With my own naked skin. I felt so bare and open. Felt like all my faults were exaggerated to the worse. I never felt confidence showing off skin. It wasn't like I had burns or scares, it was just… just. I couldn't ever feel comfortable with my naked body.

I sighed as I rolled over to my side and faced the curtain that I had put up yesterday. My curtains. They were open. Charlie came in before he left and opened them up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I laid there. With my eyes close. But when I opened them, the first thing I saw was…

_The Alice Brandon's Guide on How to Look and Feel Like a Sexy Woman._

Still under my covers, my hand slowly went out and reached for the _Guide_.My brain screamed reasoning at me as my body started blushing.

_No. You wouldn't. _

It was like I wasn't even control of my own body as I pulled the covers off me and sat up in my bed. Still looking at the _Guide_.

_Have you gone mad!_

My brain screamed at me. But my body didn't listen as it got up and let the sunshine shine on it. Shining on the skin that wasn't covered by my band shirt and PJ pants. I closed my eyes. Trying to let my body guide me. For once.

And when I opened my eyes, I was faced with myself in the mirror. I saw my messy brown hair flowing down my shoulders. I saw my tired brown eyes looking back at me. I saw my body, covered in the tent of clothes. I saw my right hand, holding the _Guide_. I looked down at my own right hand and not the mirror's.

And there, screaming at me, was Alice's Guide. I slowly lifted it up and opened the pages. As I found the page I was looking for, I looked up at the mirror for reasoning. It held no comfort. Looking terrified and blushing like a tomato.

I looked down at the page and read the words as if it was a hymn.

_Strip naked and look at yourself in a mirror. Be comfortable with your body. Find the feature or features that you find the most attractive. The secret to looking sexy is self confidence. As soon as you are satisfied with what you see, that is the first step to looking sexy. _**_Focus on the good things _**_and spend time concentrating on your unique qualities. You have to find yourself sexy before someone else will._

I looked back in the mirror and was now faced with determination as I let the _Guide _fall to the ground.

I took a deep breath.

_Come on Bella. Just do it. _

First, my PJ pants. I pulled on the drawstring of my pants and slid them down. I took my pants off and kicked them away. My legs were bare. I could feel the cold air of the morning. Goosebumps covered my skin and my breathing became heavy.

I took another breath and grabbed the hem of my t-shirt as I pulled it over my head and threw it on my bed.

Okay. Now I'm in my underwear and bra. My throat felt dry. I took a deep breath.

_Be comfortable with your body._

I took long deep breath as I tried to relax myself. Get… comfortable in my own skin. I tried to stop thinking and just… feel. I feel my own chest rise and fall with my breaths. My once cold legs were now getting warm. I could feel the heat and warmth on my skin.

Wait.

Warmth?

I turned away from the mirror and noticed there was way too much light it my room.

Shit! The window.

I quickly ran to the window and closed my curtains. I couldn't believe I left it open. But I really doubted anyone saw anything. But I didn't want to risk it. I slowly walked back to my mirror and stood in front of it. I still felt weird about the window. So I moved the mirror. I picked it up in my underwear and walked next to my window and leaned it against the wall. There was noway anyone could see me now.

I took another deep breath as I looked myself.

I wasn't wearing anything sexy. It was plain, but comfortable. My bra was a creamy brown colour and my underwear was a blue and green strips. Yes, I wasn't wearing a matching set, sue me.

I stared at myself. I lifted my hand and grazed my stomach. It wasn't fat, but it wasn't skinny. I had a little fat enough to know I loved chocolate mud cakes.

I took a deep breath and reached behind me as I undid my bra clasp and let it fall beneath me. I took of my underwear and kicked them near my jeans.

There I was. Naked.

I looked in at myself in the mirror.

_Find the feature or features that you find the most attractive. _

Features I find attractive… Well, I liked my stomach. That was nice. I thought as I grazed my stomach with my hand.

I had a nice neck. I lifted my other hand and grazed down the slope of my neck. Suddenly more wise words from Alice's _Guide_ rang in my head.

_Hold your head up high, tilt your shoulders back, and slightly push your chest out (cause you know you have a great rack). This makes you look taller, perks up your breasts, and pulls in your tummy. _

I held my head up high and tilted my shoulders back. My chest push forward and my stomach pulled in. It was like I had a new body. Just my standing straight, my body became taller and more structured. I didn't look so… average. The words kept flowing.

_Most notably, take notice of the movement of your hips. If they're not already, let them sway slightly._

I swayed my hips slightly and just like that I kind of felt sexy. I giggled to myself. It looked like I was dancing.

_The secret to looking sexy is self confidence. As soon as you are satisfied with what you see, that is the first step to looking sexy. _

I continued giggling and blushing as I swayed my hips. Dancing. But something was missing. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was.

I ran, naked I must say, to my stereo and put on the radio. I smiled wide as a song played on my favourite station. It was the exact type of song I was looking for. A good beat, that made you dance, with meaningless lyrics but was still such a classic.

_When I'm out walking  
I strut my stuff  
And I'm so strung out  
I'm high as a kite  
I just might  
Stop to check you out  
_

I giggled as I ran in front of the mirror and started to '_check myself out'_.

_Let me go on like I  
Blister in the sun  
Let me go on  
Big hands, I know you're the one  
_

As the lyrics flowed I started shaking my head and playing with my hair. Shaking it about. I started turning around and shaking my butt. I giggled like an idiot as I elongated my back. I turned around and started making idiotic faces as I sang along.

_When I'm out walking  
I strut my stuff  
And I'm so strung out  
I'm high as a kite  
I just might  
Stop to check you out  
_

I gave myself a wink and giggle. I sang softly with the voice of the song. It was like a whisper.

_When I'm out walking  
I strut my stuff  
And I'm so strung out  
I'm high as a kite  
I just might  
Stop to check you out  
_

And then… the music went up and so did the voices. Especially my voice as I yelled the song out, shaking my hair.

_Let me go on like I  
Blister in the sun  
Let me go on  
Big hands, I know you're the one._

As I was checking myself out in the mirror I noticed on the corner, the door knobbed turn and the door slowly opened.

It was like it was happening in slow motion, but I was frozen. And then by the time it was fully open I saw my intruder.

Edward Cullen.

Pop Quiz.

What do you do when your current boyfriend, which happens to be your fake boyfriend, but is really a good friend and the first love of the beauty who has stolen the love of you life because you weren't sexy cause you never ever worn anything remotely revealing in front of anyone in your life walks in on you while you a singing and dancing to Violet Femmes in front of your bedroom full length mirror… naked.

Hmm… Oh of course. The answer is so obvious.

"AHHHHH!"

You scream bloody murder.

* * *

**AN: **

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to the events of my personal life, I have come to not have the same passion or drive for fanfiction. I have already deleted all my story alerts and have gotten a new email address, to avoid fanfiction alerts. What I'm trying to say is, yes I have decided to leave fanfiction. I have decided to redraw all my future story ideas and stop writing all together. Yes, that means no 'One thing', no 'I'll be your cryin shoulder' or anything else. However, I'm not one of those people who will start something without finishing. Therefore, I will finish IWYTWM, however I will not get it beta'd and will not make a sequel to the story. So please do not comment on my lack of correct grammar or spelling. I don't know when I'll update, or even if I will. I don't want my writing to be an obligation, because it will show in my writing, becoming dry and hateful, therefore I might not update regularly. I do want to finish this story, because I want you guys to know what happens to these two. I also want them to come together at the end.**

**This is where I usually ask you guys to review, but I understand if you just want to kill me instead.**


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you for your support. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**No beta, sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. ****

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Whoa." I whispered as I looked myself in the mirror.

My favourite shirt was covered in different colours and had a big blue 'B' on it. There also were two hand prints on my shoulders. But the worst was my face and hair. My face was blue and my hair was all over the place, with a little bit of blue in it as well. I did look like a smurf character, Bella was right.

Bella...

After Black followed her into the kitchen I tried my best not to hear, but they were screaming at each other. I just couldn't help but listen in.

_Look Jake, I was showing Edward my painting-_

_What? You showed him your paintings!_

_Yeah._

_You never showed me!_

Bella never showed Black her paintings? Why?

Bella's painting. Her attic. It was… surreal.

I knew she was an painter. Her paint covered clothes gave that away. But I never knew she was an... artist. Yeah, I knew she was doing a painting for Alice and Jasper, but I never actually thought about her… talent. Not really.

When she showed me her paintings and artwork, I felt like was in the Louvre's basement, well… attic really.

Her attic.

I noticed that she was uncomfortable and maybe even embarrassed when she was showing me her attic. Like I would judge her by it or even mock her. She was so modest when I mentioned how amazing the attic and her artworks were. I don't think she even believed me.

As I thought more about it, I realised that Bella's attic was like my music room.

A place where we truly kept ourselves.

A place where we let our guard down and expressed yourselves.

A place of life and art.

A place of solitude.

A place we never showed to anyone.

Except now.

And why did she show me? You'll think the love of your life is a more important person to show our soul to, instead of your… biology partner. Right?

Then again, maybe she had the same fears I did. I was scared to be mocked by Tanya. But I didn't think that was the reason. Especially after the way Black acted. It was almost like he wanted her to show the room to him for years.

Then why did she show me instead of him?

Why did she show it to me?

(~*~)

I drove to Bella's place. I thought maybe we could talk about the plan some more. New strategies. The prom was coming up soon and I wanted to go with Tanya. But mostly I wanted to ask her about the paintings. Why had Black never seen them? Why did she only show them to me? However, I couldn't just show up to her place and demand her to tell me. So I thought of an excuse.

The towel. The towel she gave me yesterday to put in my car.

I as I pulled up in her driveway I noticed that the Chief's Cruiser wasn't there, which I was thankful for. I did not want to meet the 'Daughter Nazi', as liked to call him. I walked up the driveway and press the bell. No one came. I pressed it again. Nothing. I started knocking and the door was unlocked, slowly swinging open.

I furrowed my brow as I walked in and I locked the door when I was inside. I planned to tell Bella that she shouldn't just leave the door unlock. Some peeping Tom could just walk in and fucking take advantage of her. I walked in and called out her name. But I got no response. I looked around the kitchen and living room calling out her name.

I heard a faint sound coming upstairs. It sounded like music.

I rolled my eyes understanding what was going on. Bella was listening to music in her room and couldn't hear me come in. But that didn't mean she should just leave the door unlocked. I planned to go up stairs and tell her how irresponsible she was by leaving the door unlocked. As I went upstairs and got closer to her room the music got louder. Finally I was in front of her door and I could clearly hear the song. I had heard it before. My Uncle always sang it when he was drunk. I rolled my eyes at Bella's obvious song choice as I heard her singing along.

So that's why Bella couldn't hear me. She was singing a stupid song. She was just lucky I was the one who opened a door and not some sadistic psycho. I grabbed the door knob, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear my knock, and turned it. I was still pissed of knowing she didn't lock the front door but she didn't even lock her bedroom door. I was about to tell her that she couldn't look after herself and could have let any perv in her house, not to mention her bedroom as I opened her room door. My mouth was open to speak those words however, it just hung open as I saw what was in front of me.

Bella.

Naked.

Bella.

Naked.

My train of thought was broken as I heard the screech of death!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed as she quickly wrapped herself with a t-shirt and turned around.

I stood there, dumbstruck, when I realised that I was _not _supposed to see Bella naked. Sudden, the realisation finally set in and I started panicking. You just walked in on Bella. Do something!

"I'm sorry. The door was unlocked and I… and I…" I stuttered. Bella's shirt wasn't exactly wrapped around her, she just clung it to her body. It covered her privates, but ended in the middle of her upper thigh. I couldn't move my eyes from her body.

"GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry. I truly didn't mean it at all. I'm sorry. It was an accident." I tried to explain myself.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at me.

It was then that I realised I had been gaping at her for the whole time. I nodded my head and told her sorry a couple of more times as I tried to get out, but I only hit my head on the wall.

"GET OUT EDWARD!" I quickly nodded my head and slammed the door. I could hear noises in her room.

"Umm… I'll be downstairs," I stuttered as I left and went down stairs, rubbing my head.

I don't even remember the walk to the living room. But the next thing I knew I was sitting on the couch, staring at empty space when I heard Bella come down.

I stood up and saw her red face. I didn't even know if that was from the blushing or if she was angry. She walked over and leaned on the opposite wall from me. We were metres apart.

"The door was unlocked. I mean the front door and I called out. You didn't hear me over the mu… music." I stuttered.

"Have you heard of knocking?" She grumbled to her feet, not making eye contact.

"I did, you didn't hear me," I lied. I didn't want to admit I barged into her room without knocking.

The silence grew as we both looked anywhere except each other. Personally, I didn't want to look at her body. I was scared if I did, I could slowly undress her with my mind.

As the silence grew, so did the tension. You could cut it with a knife. Finally, she spoke.

"Umm… did you see anything?" she mumbled.

"No! No. I swear I didn't it was so quick. I swear I saw nothing," I said quickly, fearing that if I stalled she would think I was lying. Minutes passed as I suddenly paid great attention to the couch, trying to avoid looking at her. Bella also found the floor greatly fascinating.

"Can we just forget this ever happened?" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." I nodded. The sooner we forget, the quicker this awkwardness would go. However, I still had a lingering query in my head. "Umm…"

"What?" Bella asked, finally looking in my eyes.

"What were you doing?" I asked. Bella gasped but quickly replied.

"I was… changing," she stuttered.

"Sure." Of course, changing. That would explain the… absents of the clothes. But it didn't answer the other element of this scenario.

"You usually change with music?" A small amount of humour went into that question.

"The radio was on," she defended herself.

She looked awkward and was blushing like crazy. She stuttered as she asked the next question. "So... why are you here?" I knew she was just looking for something else to talk about instead of, you know, me walking in on her dancing naked.

"I came to give your towel back." I answered.

Time passed as we talk, never letting the subject drift away from towels. I swear to God I have never talked about towels more in my life. First, I apologised for ruining her towel. Then, she apologised for getting an old towel. I told her I liked it and wouldn't mind a towel like that myself. Not truly meaning a word of it. I said that out of pure awkwardness. She then told me where she got. I asked her the different sizes. She then told about different colours. I made a comment about there being no blue.

This went for half an hour.

"I should better be going." I finally said.

"Yeah, I'll find out if there are any blue medium towels." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was a 'this is awkward, but keep smiling and it would all be over' smile.

"Cool." I said. And then cursed myself mentally. Really? Cool? You're talking about towels!

Bella walked me to my car, she was still feeling uncomfortable around me since… you know… I walked in on her listen to music naked. Speaking about music…

"You do know _that _song was about masturbation," I chuckled as we reached the driver's side of the car. Bella didn't need any other explanation. She knew what I was talking about.

"It is not!" she gasped.

"Um yeah it is," I said back, a little offended that she didn't believe. I was right. It was a song about masturbation. _Let me go on. Big hands, I know you're the one. _Come on, it was obvious. Why else would my Uncle listen to it over and over again? Bella was about to shoot me with another zippy comeback when she paused and thought about it.

"Wait, where are you going with this?" She asked.

Where was I going with this? Well, I walked in on her alone in her house, naked and listen to a song about masturbation.

"Where you… you know?" I trailed, wiggling my eyes, hoping she would understand the question. She did and her face broke in disgust.

"Eww! Shut up! That's sick! I can't believe you asked me that!"

I cocked my brow. Come on... tell me the truth...

"No!"

"I'm not saying anythings wrong with that." I tried my best not to chuckle at her facial expression, while hoping she would tell me the truth.

"No." She rolled her eyes. I chuckled and opened the door to get in my car. As I put the key in the ignition I noticed Bella in deep thought and suddenly she gasped.

"Wait, have you?" She asked and then cringed at her own question. Did she just ask me if I…

"Wait! Don't tell me. That is was too much information," she cringed as she held up her hands, as if defending herself against my answer.

I cracked up laughing. I busted into laugher as I leaned my head on the steering wheel. Ow. My stomach is hurting from all the laughter, but that still didn't stop me. I haven't laughed like this in ages. Finally, I leaned against my car seat and tried to get my breath back. I turned my head to see Bella blushing like crazy.

Such a Cutie Pie.

She looked up at me and gave me a timid smile.

"So you saw nothing?" She asked in almost a whisper. I sigh, trying to turn my serious face on so she would know I was sincere.

"Nothing. It was like a blur and then the shirt. I think the whole shock took care of that, nothing registered," I said. She smiled at me and gave a sigh of relief.

I reversed out of her driveway and headed home, still thinking about her smile. I was glad that I could make her smile like that. Even if I had to lie about it. I didn't think it was the best moment to tell Bella that I had a photographic memory and that I thought the birthmark on her left cheek looked like Toad from Mario.

* * *

**BPOV**

_I can't believe Edward walked in on me._

I fell on my bed and wrapped the blanket around myself.

_What's the point in covering up now?_

I want to dig myself a hole, crawl in it and die. Edward explained to me how he was here to drop the towel I gave him yesterday and how he kept on knocking and no one opened. He then realised that the front door was open and walked up. He then knocked on my door, hearing no answer he walked in.

I can't believe he walked in.

I WAS NAKED.

I groaned in my blanket. Alice's stupide guide! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Wait. Edward said he didn't see anything, so why am I freaking out? I doubt he would be lying, right? I mean, Edward wasn't the one to think about other's feelings so easily. Knowing Edward, Edbot, he would have told me he saw everything and asked if I even went through puberty or something. He didn't see anything. And if he did, I don't have much too… show off.

I mean, he's dated Tanya Denali. It's not hard to figure out who out of us two you would want to see naked. Hell, even Jake picked easily.

Jake.

_You never let me get that close to… your body. _

Edward had seen more then Jake ever did. I wouldn't even were short shorts and tank top in front of him. Then again, I didn't own a pair of short shorts.

Suddenly, out of no where, I started laughing. I mean really laughing.

_Mr. President, Mr. Perfect, walked on me naked and dancing to the Violent Fumes. _

I don't know what it was. But I laughed.

_I'm glad Mr. Perfect didn't see my not so perfect body. I would have scared him for life. _

Maybe it was because of all the stress or maybe it was because the madness of it all, but I laughed. I laughed at the situation for it all.

_Poor guy might have gone blind if he saw my naked body. 'My eyes, my eyes. They burn!' _

I hadn't laugh like this for so long. Even if it was at myself.

(~*~)

Monday morning and I was in Edward's car. We didn't dare to mention the _episode_ at all. Which I was glad of. Edward was telling me about The Vicktoberfest Party coming up.

Vicktoberfest? Vicky's Oktoberfest. Purpose? Be happy... get drunk.

It was a grand Forks tradition. The first of October. For some, it was even a public holiday. Yes, Victoria Miller created her own public holiday and every one loved it. Victoria Miller makes a huge deal and everyone is invited, except losers like me. And if you're invited and didn't come, it was like… I think they used the words _social suicide_. It was the party they talk about for the whole year. It was the party where people got drunk, drunk texted/called, broke up, got together and threw up. It was _the _party of the year. It even had it's own after party. Well… I think it did. I wouldn't know. And I didn't really care.

Edward walked me to my class gave me a peck on the forehead, which I thought was a good move on being _smitten_, and walked to his own class.

During my art class, I spilt all the paint on my hands, Miss Defoe let me go to the bathroom to wash myself up. As I was washing my hands, I heard someone hauling in the cubicle behind me. I looked up into the mirror, spying on the cubicle behind me, as I kept washing my hands. The noise almost made me want to barf. I never understood how girls could make themselves gag. Oh God, that thought of it just make me want to vomit. However, I am proud to say that I've been vomit free since 03. Food poisoning. Damn those all you can eat buffet.

I giggled at my awesome little rhyme. Vomit free, since o'three. However my giggles were washed away by the sound of the flushing of the toilet. I rolled my eyes and waited for Jessica or Lauren to walk out. However, I was shocked to see who stepped out.

There she was in her cheerleading outfit.

Rosalie Hale.

I couldn't help gloating. This is who Renee wanted me to be like. The Barfing Witch. Then again, if Renee knew Rosalie Hale had an eating disorder, she'll probably praise her some more and make me lose five pounds in the toilet.

Rosalie fixed her skirt and walked to the sink, pretending I wasn't there. She washed her mouth and hands as I kept looking at her through the mirror.

Of course, she noticed.

"What are you looking at, Freak?" She hissed.

"I was just wondering how selfish one could be. I mean, eating food only to vomit it out, when kids are staving in the world. Wow, you really do higher the bar for Lauren and Jessica." I was amazed. I never spoke up to anyone and now, I back chatted with Rosalie Hale. The Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie looked like she was about to blow it. She opened her mouth, no doubt to curse at me, when someone walked in.

"Hey! Are you two having a meeting or something without me?" Alice pouted. Both of us shook our heads, our mouths in thin lines. I was surprised Rosalie didn't curse at me or anything. Maybe it was because of what happened the last time she did at the clothing store. She wasn't going to say anything bad to me while Alice was here. For that, I was glad.

"Hey Rosie! What are doing here?" Alice asked with joy in her voice. I tried not to roll my eyes. Why do people go to the bathrooms, Alice?

"Toilet," Rosalie muttered.

"You look pissed. What's the matter?" Asked Alice and then, it was as if it a light blub lightered above her head, it came to her. "Oh… it's that time of the month for you, isn't it?"

I couldn't help it. I cracked up. The moment I did, I quickly shut my mouth with my hand. Rosalie slammed the sink, growled and bolted off.

"Really Alice? Time of the month?" I giggled.

"Of course. I know Rosalie's cycle, like it was my own. Then again, were usually on the same time. I remember giving her some of my stash when she ran out. That's how I found out. You know, I always found that odd. If you spent long amounts of time with a girl, your cycles match. It's weird. I mean, how do they know? When's yours? Do we match?"

I was freaked out by Alice's non-existing line of privacy to answer the question. I told her I was late for class, which she brought, and ran back to my class.

Smiling.

Ha! Rosalie Hale is having the week from hell. Vomiting _and_ having cramps. She deserved it all.

(~*~)

The bell rang and I was the last person to leave the classroom. When I walked out I noticed I was the only one in the hallways. Everyone must already be at the cafeteria. I was striding along the hallway, hurrying to catch up and not wanting to be at the end of the line. As I walked through the hallway, passing doors of other classroom and bathrooms I felt someone come up behind me.

It happened so fast, one moment I was walking to the cafeteria, the next my back was pressed against someone's chest. I could feel the intruder's breath running down my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist, using the other arm, left, to open the door to the… janitor's closet? The person snatched me off the ground and pulled me into the dark closet. The person let go off my waist and placed me in the middle of the dark closet. I swang around only to see him shut the door. The light coming from outside, the hallways, allowed me to see his face before he shut the door completely. The dark illuminated the room.

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark. I could only feel the musty air hit my skin. It was Edward who pulled me into the janitor's closet? But why?

Light shone from the tiny blub as it flicked. I closed my eyes from the shock of it. I quickly blinked, trying to get use to the change. When my eyes got use to it, my eyes could take in the surroundings.

The light blue colour flicked throughout the room, as it reflected from the old white tiles. The room was awfully small. There was a wooden old plank, it circled around the room. I looked down and realise my right foot was on a mop.

I looked ahead to see Edward holding a chain that was connected to the old flicking light bulb. The light blue colour made his skin a light blue shade, his hair even looked like a different colour.

"What are you doing?" I said breathlessly.

"That depends, what are you gonna let me do, Cutie Pie?" The words oozed out of his mouth. Like it was just a sin to speak such words. He spoke them like a whisper, however I was sure anyone outside could hear. He spoke as if it was a secret he wanted the whole world to know.

"What?" I gasped as I saw Edward walking slowly toward me. One step at a time. I walked back, trying to get away. My steps stop as my butt hit the old grubby sink.

Edward walked me against the sink. His chest was pressed against mine. The paint bucket was right over my head, sitting on the old wooden plank. I thought he was going to make a move to kiss me. I heard my breathing hitch.

"Oh Bella," Edward moaned.

Huh?

"Mmmm… taste so gooood…" He continued to moan. I wasn't even touching him and he wasn't touching me.

I try to move and walk around him and out of the closet, but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him.

"Jacob and Tanya are outside," he whispered, "Shit Bella. Love your teeth!" he moaned loudly.

I looked into Edward's eyes and I understood. Edward had once told me, at the start of the JB project, that he had caught Tanya and Jake in the janitor's closet. It still hurt me to think of them in here. Being… together.

But now, the thought of them outside listening to us was too good to pass. I smiled as I tried to recreate the scene from _When Harry met Sally._

"Edward!... Ahh!... Mmmm… Oh!... Yes. Right there, Baby," I moaned, trying my hardest not to giggle. Edward looked down at me with a mix expression, between bewilderment and pride.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned with smirk on his face. We continued to make sounds and moans. Edward nearly lost it when I started making kissing noise with my lips but he went with it.

"Ah. Baby! You're going to leave a mark." I had no idea where that came from. It was like my mouth was on auto pilot. The things I was saying… I was surprised I didn't blush to death.

"Yeah, Cutie Pie. I'm marking you," Edward growled playfully, smirking at me. Edward turn around to the door and started banging against, moaning my name. I joined in moaning his name.

"Edward! Edward!" I kept crying out. And then suddenly I remembered that day, the first day Edward sat with me, when I saw Jake and Tanya walk into the cafeteria together. She was walking behind him, her hair was all messed up and his shirt was inside out. If we had already decided to re-create their… scene, it was only appropriate to do the job well. I was about to stop Edward from banging on the door and tell him to turn his shirt inside out, but I stopped. Was it really tit for tat if Edward showed up with an inside out shirt? I mean, if that day I saw Tanya with the inside out shirt it would have hurt as much. Tanya showing him herself wasn't causing the pain. She would probably show anyone that wanted to look. It was Jake who showed himself to Tanya that hurt. It reminded me that he would rather be with Tanya than me. Rather show Tanya, than me.

And with that in mind, I did something Old Bella would never do. I quickly turned around, my back facing Edward's as he kept banging the door with his hands. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and… took it off. Only for a milli-second and put it back on, inside out. You really couldn't tell because it was a blue sweater, but the seams were showing, which made it obvious. I turned around and faced Edward who was still banging the door, now with his back. He was smirking.

I ignored his smirk as I went up to him, stood on my toes and raffled his hair, making it stick up everywhere. Edward smiled and reached his hands up to raffle my own hair. We were still leaning on the door for support as we tried to make ourselves very untamed. Suddenly Edward fell back, causing me to join him with his hands still in my hair. Edward fell on to the hard floor and I on top of him. Our faces were inched apart, our breathing laboured and our hands in each others hairs. The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat. We looked up to see the Janitor glaring at us. Edward quickly got up and gave me his hand to help me up.

I looked around to see a few students looking at us, some with smirks and others with disgust or shock. Jessica and Lauren looked like they wanted to kill me, while Mike and Tyler looked proud of Edward. I remembered the way Mike looked at me at Alice's party and I think Edward did too as he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards his chest. The Janitor was screaming at us, giving us a lecture on improper use of the closet. The students scattered, whispering to one another and left Edward and I to deal with the music of the Janitor's screams.

Edward smirked a sorry, grabbed my hand and left to go for lunch. Leaving an angry Janitor behind.

The moment we entered the cafeteria, it was clear that everyone was talking about us, because the moment we walked the chatter stopped and everyone stared at us. I blushed a deep crimson as we walked to our table. Edward, the gentleman, pulled out my chair for me and waited till I sat down to seat next to me. The whispers grew as everyone was talking about us.

Jasper didn't pry, however Alice did while Leah glared at me.

"Bella," Alice gasped, "Your shirt is inside out! How can you walking around like that the whole day."

I was about to say something when Edward cut in.

"She hasn't been walking around like that the whole day, Alice." He smirked.

"Hmm… Yeah, I saw you this morning in the bathrooms. It seemed fine then," she said. I grabbed my juice and started drinking it in order to dodge Alice's question.

"That was before our little… Rendezvous," Edward chuckled, causing the juice to go down the wrong pipe. I felt Edward chuckle as he patted my back while I was coughing like a maniac.

Alice was still confused, until Jasper whispered in her ear. "Ohhhh…" she nodded and then giggled.

Oh God. I want to die.

I looked at Leah who was still glaring at me. As I was looking at her Edward whispered in my ear.

"Seriously, Cutie Pie, what's up with you taking off you clothes around me? First you bedroom and now Janitor's closet," he whispered.

I gasped as I shot my head up to look at him. He didn't see anything in the Janitor's closet, right? I mean, my back was turn and so was his.

As if reading my mind, Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You do realise that the sink had a mirror, right?" he chuckled.

Oh crap.

Edward must have started banging the door with his back and saw me take off my shirt, from behind. But then he saw the reflection from the mirror. Oh crap.

My blush darkened. Edward only chuckled. I was about to ask him if he actually saw anything, but he spoke first.

"I'm just fooling, Bella. I saw nothing." He looked at the other side of the cafeteria and smirked. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, once again.

"Trust me." He cupped my face and caught my lips with his. I knew what he saw when he smirked. They were looking at us. And then it came back to me. Why I was wearing my shirt inside out. Jake. With him in mind and revenge in my head for that Ice Princess, I responded strongly to Edward's kiss.

I placed my hand on Edward's hand which cupped my face. Edward grabbed my chair and pulled me closer to him, causing it to scrap against the floor. Edward lips on mine became stronger and I met Edward, kissing him harder. It was like a battle. Who wanted to the JB Project to work the most?

I felt Edward's tongue graze my lip and I let him into my mouth. So there we were.

French kissing in the middle of the cafeteria, just after we got caught in the Janitor's closet with our hair messed up and my shirt inside out.

If this wasn't all fake, I would have finally been a 'normal' teenager, making out with her boyfriend.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" I broke the kiss when I heard Leah's growl. She was glaring at both Edward and I, and at Alice and Jasper who were having a PDA moment themselves.

I turned around to see Jake glaring at Edward from his table and Tanya getting annoyed with the lack of attention.

"Seriously, have you all had an extra dose of raging hormones, or something?" Leah hissed as Jasper and Alice were the ones who were making out. Alice giggled and broke off Jasper's lips, giving him a peck and turned around at us.

"Sorry, we just got inspired," she giggled causing Leah to roll her eyes, her eyes landing on me.

"Bella, can I talk to you. In private," she said. I got up and followed her to the corner of the cafeteria. All the male students were smirking at me.

"What the hell!" Leah hissed at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Don't what me. Half the fucking school either saw or heard you in the janitor's closet, your shirt is inside out and you just had Mr. President's tongue down your throat. Again," Leah sneered.

"Edward," I said sternly.

Leah went silent.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Edward. He has a name and it's Edward. Stop calling him Mr. President." I remembered how hurt Edward looked when I called him that. He had stopped calling me Freak so why was she still calling him Mr. President. I didn't like her speaking about Edward in such a manner.

"Oh for the love of God," she groan. "Bella, what the hell? Do you like him-"

"No! He's a friend," I hissed at her.

"A friend you make out with in the Janitor's close-"

"We weren't making out. It was just a show. Part of the plan." I smiled at her. It was genius plan if I do say myself.

"Your shirt is inside out." Leah pointed our plainly.

"Jake-" I was about to explain to her about that time when Jake walked in with Tanya, but she cut me off.

"Jesus Bella! Stop it!" She shouted. A few tabled around as turned to watch.

"Stop what?" I harshly whispered.

"This," she said as she waved her hands at me, my shirt. "Before…"

"Stop what and before what?" I asked, my anger boiling as I crossed my arms. Leah looked around, glaring at all the students trying to listen in the conversation. She sighed as looked back at me.

"_Stop_ crying wolf, _before_ you really get hurt," she sighed and walked off leaving me behind with my thoughts.

What the heck is she on about?

Crying wolf? Was she talking about Jake? Stop crying Jake, before you really get hurt? What the hell did that mean? Maybe she was saying stop crying for Jake. Yes, that must be it. It still doesn't make sense.

Lunch was over and Edward and I left for biology. The whole class were whispering and giggled at us. Edward rolled his eyes and helped me with the assignment we were working. Tanya walked into the classroom glaring at me.

What the heck was she doing here? She left biology? I elbowed Edward and shifted my gaze back at Tanya. The moment he saw her he smiled, but soon the smile changed into curiosity. He too was wondering what she was doing here. Tanya walked up to Banner gave him a note and smiled at me.

Banner read the note and lifted his head, looking at Edward and me.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. The principle would like to see you."

Oh crap.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap," Edward kept muttering as he crouched over the chair in the admin office. His hands were in his hair and his elbows on his knees.

I was in the seat next to him thinking the same thing he was muttering. We were called into the principle's office. I haven't been called into the principle's office for sometime and Edward was never ever called into the principle's office. He was freaking out more than me.

"This is going on my permanent record. Harvard is going to kick me out once word gets out," he muttered. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

Edward shot his head up and glared at me.

"You think this funny?" he sneered. I laughed.

"You actually think we have permanent records," I laughed. Everyone knew it was all fake. I mean, sure they have your school history, but that's it. No one cares after school if you pulled the fire alarm.

Edward looked quizzically at me.

"Edward," I tried to catch my breath, "You are the top student, your school president, the captain of the school team. Golden boy. Harvard isn't going to reject you because you went to the principle's office. Relax." I smiled. Edward smiled back but it was forced.

"Your parents will be here soon," said Miss Croft. I shot up from my seat.

"What?" I gasped.

Miss Croft smiled at me. "Your parents have been called in. The principle wants to see them too."

I turned around to face Edward, my mouth wide open from shock. He croaked his brow at me.

"You know what you were muttering before," I said, Edward nodded. "You can continue."

Edward smiled up at my panic and shook his head. "Want to join?" He asked.

"Sure, why not," I said as I took my seat next to him.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap," we both muttered, side by side.

Charlie's coming and he's going to kill me.

Edward and I had an idea what this was regarding. Edward believed that the Janitor dobbed us in to the principle about 'making out' in the closet. I think it was Tanya who did it. She looked too smug about it. I didn't tell Edward about my theory.

So now we were waiting for the principle to tell us to come in with our parents so he can talk about us 'making out'. God. Charlie is going to kill me. Wait. He's first going to kill Edward and then lock me up in my room for the rest of my life. Or worst… he's going to have the _talk_ with me.

"All this is your fault," I muttered to Edward. Edward quickly turned his head and glared at me.

"My fault? How?" He sneered at me.

"Kids?" Miss Croft called.

"Yes. You're the one who pulled me in the closet!" I snapped. This wasn't like that fight we had in Seattle. No, not at all. This was more like the fight I have with Leah. Bickering out of frustration. And I was frustrated, so was Edward.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" He shouted back at me. Okay, yes I didn't say no to him about making them jealous. I wanted it as much as him. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Kids?" Miss Croft called again, we ignored her.

"How was I going to say no? You talked me into it. Making it sound so exciting!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. It was all my fault. I was the one making you moan my name," he said smugly.

"Hey! You loved it! And I wasn't the only one moaning. You started it." I saw him smirk when I put my Meg Ryan on. And he started it.

_Yes, I am a five year old._

"You're the one who walked up to me and started pulling my hair. You're the one telling me to bit you!" Edward pulled on his head as if to re-enact the whole thing.

"Kids?" Miss Croft called again and we ignore her… again.

"You're hands were in my hair too, mister. And I didn't tell you to bite. I told you _not _to leave a mark. You're the one who said you wanted to mark me. So… bite me! And you were the one banging against the door. No wonder the whole school heard." I started waving my arms. It was true though. I didn't tell him to bite. Well except a few seconds ago, but that was in a totally different context.

"Please. I saw you smiling when I bang against the wall. You thought it was amazing. And I wasn't the one who took my shirt off!" Yes, it was a great idea with the banging, but I'm not going to compliment him now. Wait, did he just mention my shirt?

"And who told you to look. I thought it fit the scene. You could have stopped me when you looked at what I was doing." I gasped as I realised something, "You looked didn't you? That time you walked into my bedroom-"

"For the last time no! I didn't see you naked! And it wasn't my fault I walked in. How could you not lock the door? How was I supposed to know you were naked?" he yelled as pulled on his hair, this time out of frustration.

"Knock!" I screamed at him.

"Lock!" He screamed back at me.

"Kids!" she shouted. Both Edward and I turned to glare at her.

"What?" We both shouted our angry at her.

Miss Croft gasped at our reaction and pointed towards the entrance. "You're parents are here."

Edward and I froze. Parents. Here. Oh… crap. We turned around to see them standing at the entrance.

Carlisle was there covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh. I was glad that Charlie wasn't there. Until I saw… Sue. Eyes wide open and shocked.

How long have they been standing there and why did Sue look like that? She heard me yell before, have a bickering. But then I remembered when Miss Croft called us and how Edward and my fight must have sounded to a third person.

Sue, my Dad's girlfriend, and Carlisle, my 'boyfriend's' Dad, had just heard me yell to my 'boyfriend' about moaning, marking, banging, taking shirts off and being naked.

"Oh crap." Edward and I both groaned into your hands.

And our fears came true. The principle did want to talk to us about the Janitor's closet. He told Carlisle and Sue everything. Charlie was at work so Sue came instead as she was second in line on my form. The principle told them everything. About how students heard moaning and banging in the closet, how one of them called the Janitor who opened the door causing Edward and I to fall on top of each other, how we walked away from him while he was talking to us and instead started making out in the cafeteria.

He started talking about how he understands that our bodies were changing and started talking about our hormones. I blushed and Edward groaned in his chair. I felt more like an idiot because my top was still inside out and, which the principle and Sue defiantly noticed.

Because Edward such a model student and I had never been in this type trouble before, the principle wasn't going to suspend us, much to Edward relief who must have been glad that his permanent record was clean. Instead, we had to learn to respect others property and hard work. The Janitor's property and hard work to be exact. For one week we had to share the Janitor's work load. I had to clean the girl's bathrooms and Edward the boy's everyday morning. And to teach us what the Janitor's closet was meant for we had to use all the products in the closet to help us clean and put them neatly back.

Edward and I were both shock. This was our first punishment and we didn't even do anything. Edward and I walked out of the principle's office with Sue and Carlisle behind us, walking them to the car park to drop them off and hear your sentences.

"Bella. We need to have a talk when you get home," Sue said to me. Nothing good comes out of 'we need to have a talk', no one _needs_ to talk. Last time someone said they needed to talk to me, I got dump. Nothing good comes out of 'we need to talk'.

"Please don't tell, Charlie," I begged. Sue thought about it. As if contemplating the pros and cons.

"Please. I'll die from shame. Please." Sue finally gave in and sighed.

"Okay. But you'll have to tell him. After we have our talk. Okay. Tonight," she said sternly and drove off. God, tonight will be awkward. I turned around to see what Carlisle's reaction would be. I hoped he would go easy on Edward. To my shock he did. Much easier.

Carlisle gave Edward a high five. "Nice." He grinned. Respecting Edward's… accomplishments? "That's my boy. Yeah. I won't tell your mum. But seriously, get a room next time," he laughed as he waved his son and drove off.

"Looks like you're not going to be punished when you get home," I mumbled to Edward as we headed back inside.

"Are you kidding," he groaned, "We're talking about my Dad here. He's going to make remarks ever minute I'm with him in the house. Say something about me coming out of the _Janitor's_ closet. Probably going to remind me of this till the day I die. No. Even after it. I can hear my eulogy right now. _Edward was a talented boy. He was great at school, music and with girls. Once he even put them all together. He made sweet music with his girlfriend in the school's janitor's closet._" Edward mocked in Carlisle's voice.

"While your father will use his laughter to your send you to your death bed, Sue is going to talk to me about body and about sex till I die from shame," I groaned.

"You think that's bad. Have a doctor talk to you about sex. Puts your mind off the whole thing. My Dad, persuaded by my Mum, took me to the hospital for my twelfth birthday and showed me all the patients with STDs and then as a finale made me watch him deliver a baby. No wonder I didn't have sex until I was sixteen."

I was shocked at Edward's casual mention of losing his virginity. I could never be that casual. Really? Sixteen? And that was… late.

We had missed biology so Edward dropped me to my next class. Gym.

"Oh look." Edward grinned. "It's Mr. Moorehead," he chuckled. I looked but Mr. Moorehead wasn't even there. I turned and saw Edward cracking up laughing.

"Made you look," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back to Edward. I was facing him. He held my hand against his chest.

"Can I tell you something?" He said softly. I nodded my head.

"Even though today was the first day in my whole life that I ever got in trouble and went to the principle's office, it was kind of… fun," he shrugged playfully.

"Fun?" I said as I leaned against the wall. Edward came closer, we were inches apart and he was still holding my wrist, rubbing his thumb on my pulse.

"Yeah. It was exciting. An adrenaline rush." He shrugged. Adrenaline rush? Being called to the principle's office. I was about to ask him when his hair was flopping over his forehead and blocking those green eyes from me. I lifted my hand to move it back.

"Yeah, because you're not the type to be into rock climbing. You need to have your academic future on the line to feel like your living," I said as I fixed his hair. There perfect.

"You need a hair cut." I told him softly.

"You sound like my mother," he chuckled.

"Don't make me tell your Dad you need another visit to the hospital. What can you see this time… hmm… maybe a rectal examination?"

"Already saw one." He smirked down at me.

"Really? Eww. Why?" I cringed at the thought. Edward looked like he had accidentally said something he wasn't supposed to. He dropped my hand and took a step back.

"I have to go to class," he said and quickly walked to his class.

What the hell was that about?

(~*~)

So here I was. Instead of sleeping in like everyone else, I was mopping the girl's bathrooms. Edward was doing the same to the boy's. I giggled at the memory of Edward's face as we got our mops. He didn't even know how to mop. I had to teach him. I was at least glad that Edward was in on this punishment. I had someone to drive to school at seven in the morning and had company to talk to about how stupid this was.

We weren't doing anything!

Maybe this is what Leah was talking about. The whole wolf thing. I groaned at the thought of Leah, because that reminded me of Sue's talk.

"_Your virginity is a gift."_

Yeah, and it was one you couldn't get a refund or exchange.

"_I understand the aphrodisiac of the closet. I had a thing for the girls' bathroom."_

Too much information.

"_I know I'm not your mother, but I have seen you grow into a beautiful… lady."_

She avoided using the word 'women' or 'girl'. Women, imply I was old enough for a sexual relation and girl imply I was a child. She didn't want to offend me or push me into anything.

"_I know you body is changing. I went to the same thing…"_

And she told me about her first period, first guy she slept with and how it was a huge mistake and then she told me her first… climax and how it was the best thing. She even told me how her boobs were like mine, 'still growing'.

I wanted to die. I noticed so did Sue. She believed she was treading on ice. She wasn't my mother but she had to fit that roll. So she decided to be a friend instead and told me everything. I didn't talk, it was mostly her. I knew this wasn't the conversation with Leah. Then again, that conversation was more like… _'When a man and women…', 'Ewww… Mum…', 'Here's the book.' _

But Sue was wrong, she was the closest thing I had to a _real _mother. She pretty much raised me. She didn't need to tread softly. And I told her that. I made her promise not to tell Dad, I promised to tell him in my own time, and she agreed, only if I didn't tell him about this conversation.

I was mopping the floor when I heard someone slam the door open. I looked up to see Rosalie Hale running into the cubical. I heard her vomiting.

Great.

Just because I was fake making out with my fake boyfriend in the real Janitor's closet I have to be here to listen to real Rosalie's real vomit. I sighed and kept mopping.

It happened the next morning too. She ran in and vomited. I noticed that like yesterday when she ran. She already needed to puke. She wasn't trying to make herself puke. As she washed her mouth I spoke up.

"You should see a doctor about that," I said, pointing to the toilet. "It's not normal."

Rosalie looked up at me and sneered.

"You should see a doctor about that," she said, pointing at my face. "It's not normal." And with that she walked off. I scoffed as soon as she left. PMSing. I rarely see her actually go to the toilets.

The next day, she came again. I had notice that she never used the toilet to actually… go. She used it for her morning vomits.

Morning vomits… morning sickness?

I shook my head. No. No. Couldn't be. I tried to ignore that thought and mop the floor.

Lunch was dull. People were still talking about Edward and my rendezvous in the janitor's closet and Leah was still giving Edward and me the weird looks. Thankfully Jasper and Edward had a history project and Leah was finishing her art project, so they were absent. Alice was talking while I listened. Something about stressing over exams.

"I mean government is so hard… Jasper's tutoring me…. But he distracts me with those lip… making out on my bed… And the English essay… Rosalie is stress out she even missed her period-"

"What did you say?" I said, finally paying attention.

"Oh. I asked Rosalie for a tampon but she didn't have any," eww… didn't want to hear this bit, "so I asked her if she wasn't having hers, cause we have it on the same time. She told me she was stressing over her English essay and it screws up her cycle. So I got Jasper to get me some. He looked at me like I had two heads. So I told him 'Jasper, it's a natural process that ever women goes through and if you want to have sex with me afterward don't piss me off now-"

I stopped listening as she talked about Jasper getting her tampons.

Rosalie missed her period and she has been puking. No... It couldn't be, right?

(~*~)

Rosalie stopped coming in the morning. I was glad. Maybe she just had food poisoning or something. I was doing the grocery shopping after school. Fruits, veggies and other stuff. I was planning on making a lovely dinner for Charlie before I told him about… the janitor's closet. Sue told me if I didn't tell him by the end of the week, she would. So my plan was simple. Feed him food, wait till he's so full he can't move and then tell him. He won't be able to get of his seat as I run up the stair and hide. Brilliant.

I was walking through the hygiene isle, getting soap, when I saw a blonde girl with a hoddie on looking at… pregnancy tests.

"I knew it!" I said a little too loudly. The girl jumped away from the stacks and turned to me.

"What are you doing here, Freak?" The Rosalie Hale hissed at me.

"Not buying pregnancy test. How about you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't buying pregnancy test. I was buying… tampons," she stuttered as she searched for them and picked any random one.

"So… you got your period? Cause I thought you were late?" I said coyly. Rosalie looked at me with a puzzled face, until it came to her and she looked… pissed.

"I can't believe Alice-" I cut her off before she blew.

"Oh… so you admit that your period is late and you were lying about buying tampons." Rosalie growled at me.

"Look… I've been stressed. I had that English essay due on Friday. It happens," she grumbled as she put the tampons back on the shelf. I sighed at her denial. I looked at the shelf and picked up a pregnancy test.

"Just take the test, Rosalie," I sighed as I handed her the test.

"Stop it!" She growled at me, pushing the test back at me, and stormed off.

I looked in my hands and sighed. Rosalie was being immature and she had no sense of responsibility. She needed to take the test to know if she and Em were going to have a child.

I took a deep breath as I held the test and went to the cash register to buy it for her. If she wasn't going to make the first step, I guess I had to. I was waiting in line thinking of a fat Rosalie which, I am ashamed to say, made me a little happy. A couple of minutes later it was my turn. I quickly placed the test on the counter and waited for the lady to scan it. I wonder what Rosalie do if she was pregnant. Maybe she wasn't. I mean, she might be late. I paid for the item and the lady gives me my change. It is only then that I look up to see her face.

Those brown curls and that large smile was all but to similar. If I had to guess what Jessica Stanley would look in twenty year, Mrs Stanley will be the prefect example. Like mother, like daughter. Even when she tried to show emotion on her plastic face, her face showed nothing. I could see the glitter in her eyes as she handed me the test back.

I could practically hear what she was thinking. _Check out the teenager buying the knock-up test everybody!_

"Say hi to your mother for me, Bella." She smiled.

With people like Mrs. Stanley and Renee you had to see the meaning behind each word. 'Say hi to your mother for me, Bella' meant…

I felt sickened as I thought of her true meaning. I got that damn test and quickly walked out.

_Like mother, like daughter._

That was what she meant. Renee got pregnant in her teens and it wasn't a shock for her to see Renee's offspring buying a knock-up test. I was in my own self pity when I saw Rosalie in her BMW her head rested on the steering wheel.

I took a deep breath and walked to her car. I tapped on the window, causing Rosalie to jolt up. When she saw it was me she glared, but still pulled the window down. Before she could shoot a hurtful remark from me, I took out the pregnancy test and handed it to her.

"Just take the test. You need to know if you and Emmett are gonna have a baby."

(~*~)

This was not how I thought I would be spending my afternoon, hanging out in a dingy old public toilet waiting for Rosalie to pee on a stick. Rosalie came out of the toilet and places the test on a paper towel next to the sink. The instruction on the box said we had to wait for two minutes. And it was the longest two minutes of my life. The silence was cut short by Rosalie going through her purse and slamming cash on the bathroom sink.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Money, for the test. I don't want to owe you an anything," she grumbled.

"I don't pick up thrown money." I was neither a beggar nor a prostitute. Rosalie mumbled something under her breath, picked up the money and held it in front of me.

If this was Alice or Leah I wouldn't have accepted their money. They were my friends. Rosalie Hale was not. I was not from a rich family that I could throw money around. And the test was dear. I accepted the money, which Rosalie gave a smug look at. I went through my pocket and gave her the change. I grabbed her hand and slammed the change into her palm.

"I don't want to owe _you_ an anything. Not even a cent," I said.

And then we stood in silence once again. Finally, the alarm on Rosalie's phone rang and it was time to check the test.

Two lines.

Positive.

If I thought the previous silence was long, this one went for an eternity. Finally, I got the courage to speak to the pale Rosalie.

"What are you going to do, Rosalie?" I asked. She looked shaken up and… small. She didn't look like the Rosalie I knew. The one who bullied me and made fun of me. The popular and beautiful cheerleader. She looked… like a lost girl. Her hair was flatter, her body smaller, her face paler, and her eyes glassier. She hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"What else can I do?" she sighed, "I'm getting rid of… it."

I gasped. How could she be so…

"Don't you think you should talk to Emmett? This is his decision too." I tried to explain to her. She had to tell Em, it was his child too. Rosalie's only response was a humourless laugh.

"Oh, come on, there's no way me and Emmett are ready to have a… to have… this." She couldn't even say the word. _Baby_.

"This is not up to you, Rosalie. Just talk to Emmett. Everything will be clearer if you talk to each other." She needed to tell him. Whatever they decided, at least they would have each other. Rosalie's face, which was pale before, now was a burning red.

"Look, listen to me, what I do and how I choose to live my life is none of your business, Swan!" she hissed at me. All signs of the lost girl gone and now,_ the _Rosalie Hale was back.

"Well I don't know much from experience, but I do know it doesn't take one person's decision to create life. So why should it take one person's decision on what happens to that life? What about Emmett's decision on the baby, Rosalie?" I was sure that when Emmett and Rosalie were doing… the deed, they both were consented individuals and knew what they were doing. But now, how can Rosalie make a decision that regards both of them.

"Don't call it that!" Rosalie snapped at me. I thought about what I could have said that she was referring to so harshly.

"What? A baby?" I asked. Rosalie cringed at the mere mention of it.

"Yes. That." She said like it was something the caused her physical pain.

"Well, that's what it is," I said. And once again she snapped at me.

"No. It's a fetus!" she yelled.

You got to be kidding me.

"You got to be kidding me. You can't even accept that you're carrying Em's baby." She had a problem saying the word. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be making such a rash decision.

"In your world everything's black and white but real life is just a _little _more complicated," she hissed at me. Sudden, they little sympathy and compassion I had for her was gone.

"Complicated?" I mocked her, "As in you don't want to get too fat to fit into your prom dress?" I sneered. I knew Rosalie Hale was selfish. But to kill her and Emmett's baby, without him knowing, all so she can live her life…

"What would you know about a complicated life? You freak." She hissed.

"Well, at least I'm not a baby killer." I quipped darkly. Suddenly, Rosalie's face turned to disgust and anger.

"Get out and leave me alone!" She screamed and waved her arms around.

I didn't want to be in her presents either.

"Fine. Good luck with your pregnancy," I said as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

Rosalie Hale was not my problem.

Well… that's what I thought.

**

* * *

**

AN: This is fiction and none of the views represent mine (on abortion or anything other). Yes, i always planned on a closet scene. Edward is slowly loosening up. Yes, Rose is pregnant. No it's not random, it was part of the story from the begining... a very big part. Her and Bella will also bond because of this (like Alice and the painting). If you haven't read the Rosalie POV i suggest you do. If you're wondering, yes it is Em's... dah. Hmmm... i wonder what Jessica's mum will do?

I was kind of upset the all/most of the reviews were about me leaving fanfic after this story. I really wanted to know what you thought about the prev chap. it was one of my favs. So please do tell your opinions on this one and the other.

Review!


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: New, long and huge chap. YAY.**

**No beta, sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar errors (there are a lot)**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

It was worth it.

The detention, the cleaning the boys' bathroom, the teasing from Carlisle. It was all worth it.

Just to see the look on Tanya's face.

Two months ago, and I was walking down these same halls. Thinking about how I screwed up with Tanya, only to be confronted by her waiting in the same halls. Waiting for him. Leaping into his arms. Making out with him. Pushing him in the janitor's closet.

Now, two months later, it was my turn. It was me who waited for Bella in the halls, it was me who swiped her off her feet, it was me who _made out_ with Bella in the Janitor's closet. It was Bella and me who were the ones giggling and moaning.

Revenge is a bitch.

Revenge.

There have been so many descriptions on that simple word. Sweet and best served cold. Sweet and cold. It was like my own personal favour of ice-cream.

Revenge

I never really knew what that word ever meant. Until know. It seemed like everything I did was connected to revenge.

Revenge.

Revenge was… awesome.

Even though I have to get up early to clean the bathrooms, it's still awesome.

I walked towards the janitor's closet, getting my supplies to clean the bathroom. And then the memories flooded.

I was waiting for her to come out of her class. The moment I saw I her, I pulled her in. At first she was scared, nervous and freaking out. But when I told her that I just saw Tanya and Black, how were lamely making out by the lockers, she understood. I expected her to just stay quiet and let me do all the work. But no, she fucked moaned. I don't mean the moan girls do when they eat a chocolate cake. I mean the moan that they make when... you know… the _Blister in the Sun_.

I was surprised that my little Cutie Pie could make such a sexy moan. We continued to mess around and it was fun. Yeah, I expected it to be cool because of the whole revenge thing. But it was actually fun. It was fun to do that with Bella.

And then she started taking her clothes off.

I was banging the wall with my hands, which were getting sore, so I thought to use my back instead. It would be easier and the sound would have been also more accurate. I turned around and used my back. I only slammed it twice when I saw Bella, facing the mirror, taking her shirt off. It was quick, I admit it, but… photographic memory.

Damn it.

It was sometimes a great gift to have a photographic memory and sometimes… it was burden. This seemed like the later.

It was hard to look at her without… mentally undressing her. I had to keep the cool face on 24/7. But on the inside, I knew every inch of her body.

And now she was taking off her shirt and revealing her baby blue bra. For fuck sakes.

It was difficult now. To look Bella in the eye. Every since… I tried to give her towel back.

Fuck.

I shut the closet and went to clean the bathrooms. I tried to avoid what happened a few nights ago. I tried, but the memories came back.

I was sitting in my music room, letting my fingers graze themselves on the keys of the piano. I was playing Nature Boy and then my thoughts drifted to Bella. And because of the… Towel Thing, it led to a naked Bella. I mean, I fully naked and detailed Bella.

Now, because of the Towel Thing, whenever I saw her, I saw… all of her. The cute birth mark on her butt cheek, her innie belly button, the scar up her upper thigh, the tan line left by her underwear and the size of her breast.

I cursed myself for thinking about Bella tits and continued to play the song. But my mind kept on drifting. Thought about Bella.

_She was most likely a B-cup. _

My fingers hit harder on the keys as I kept playing.

_She could probably fit my palm. A good hand full._

I cursed myself again as I slammed my hands on the piano and then let them rest there as I tried to catch my breath. My breathing had become laboured for some strange reason. It wasn't like I was running a marathon.

I knew I had to think about something else, other then Bella naked. So… I thought about Tanya… naked. As I kept thinking about Tanya I became more… excited.

I smiled at myself as I knew what I needed right now.

I quickly ran into my bedroom got my laptop and downloaded from itunes. Finally, after it was downloaded, I played it, as I... you know?

_Let me go on like I  
Blister in the sun  
Let me go on  
Big hands, I know you're the one_

Thoughts over Tanya naked on my bed ran through my mind.

_Body and beats  
I stain my sheets  
I don't even know why_

Her, withering beneath me.

_I'm high as a kite  
I just might  
Stop to check you out_

Tanya's naked body. Tanya calling my name. Tanya's tits.

_Let me go on like I  
Blister in the sun_

However, just as I was about to '_Blister in the Sun_', I remembered why I picked that song to cover my grunts. Why I was reminded of that song tonight? Why I thought it would be perfect?

_"You do know __that __song was about masturbation."_

_"It is not!" "Wait, where are you going with this?" _

_"Where you… you know?"._

_"Eww! Shut up! That's sick! I can't believe you asked me that!"_

_"I'm not saying anythings wrong with that." _

_"Wait, have you?"_

That song was still playing in the background.

_Let me go on_

And the moment I… _Blistered in the Sun_, because I was thinking about the song and therefore thinking about her, I saw… her… naked… again.

I quickly cleaned myself up, trying not to think about it. I wasn't getting off on Bella. No. Dear God no. Bella's my friend. No. I was getting off on Tanya and when I got off on her… I just saw Bella-. Shit that sounds wrong. No. I mean, my mind just went to Bella. Because of the song. Nothing else.

After a few moments I sighed.

Fuck.

Did I just masturbate to the image of Isabella Swan?

_Big hands, I know you're the one…_ The music was still playing in the background.

You did not masturbate because of Bella!

I screamed inside my head as I started mopping the floor.

Okay, less say you did do it, hypothetically, so what? I mean, you pictured a lot of girls that weren't Tanya and were your friends. Okay, maybe not Alice because she's like a sister to you and that would be totally _Flowers in the Attic_, but there have been girls, right?

Okay, before Emmett, yes I pictured Rose. Then again that was once and the idea was a turn off. She was a bitch, even in my fantasies. Vicky? Hmm… No, not really.

Fuck? Then why Bella.

No. No. I did not do it. It was for Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. Tanya.

TANYA.

(~*~)

I walked towards soccer practice. It was before my first class. I was so busy thinking about the whole _Blister in the Sun _that I didn't notice the guys looking at me weirdly in the locker room.

Not at first. But then they started mumbling and gossiping like fucking chicks. It was fucking weird. I asked them what was up, but they just quickly made themselves busy.

That was until I met Emmett.

"Dude? What the fuck?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry to hear man. I mean, I thought you were… you know… safe and all. But shit man. Sorry," Emmett said with sympathy.

"I know that we're both not good would the little ones. Hell, I can't stand them with the shitting and crying," he continued as he patted my shoulder.

"What the hell are you taking?" I asked as I shook his hand of my shoulder.

Emmett was about to answer when…

"Edward?" I turned around to see Jasper.

Jasper? What was he doing here? He never played sports.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked as he strode towards me.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he said between his teeth. Umm… practice. I was about to answer him with that, but he spoke sooner.

"Why are you at practice? You should be with her."

"Her?" I asked innocently. Who was he talking about? And why was he so pissed?

"God dammit! Bella," he growled.

Bella? Was Bella in trouble? Was it something to do with James… or her Mum or fucking Black.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to Bella?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"Yeah. Something's wrong alright. You ruined her life," he yelled. "You know what she's going through right now? Everyone is talking about her. And you, you hide he like a coward. If you couldn't handle the responsibility Edward then you should have fooled around with her in the closet. Serious. It's like the 19th centaury out there. Everyone is pointing at her and calling her names, and no one says on bad word about you. While she's being called a tramp, you here doing what, playing soccer? You're so selfish, Edward. All you care about is yourself. You never think about other peoples' feelings. You think you can just play the game as you want. But you can't, Edward. You can't plan everything. Sometimes shit happend, like now. And you have to stop being a kid and grow up. Man up, Cullen," Jasper ranted on.

"What fuck is going on? What did I do?" I yelled back, getting tied of the whole beating around the bush. The angry built as Jasper told me someone had been calling Bella a tramp. Who the fuck-

"Jas, I don't think he knows," Emmett said quietly.

"Know what? Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled, my fist curled up, not caring how all the male students were looking at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head around. It was Emmett, looking at me with sympathy. What the hell is going on? Finally, Emmett told me. He sighed as he spoke those word that now teenage guy wants to hear.

"Bella's pregnant, man."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was at my locker getting out my trig book. However, my mind was somewhere else. As if the whole Rosalie drama wasn't enough to keep me awake, I had the same dream as well. How I couldn't catch Jake. School year was about to finish. If Edward and I don't do anything any time soon, we could lose them. I didn't want to lose Jake. My discontent was ruined by the babble of Mike Newton.

"Well, well… if it isn't the lovely Miss Swan.?" Mike purred at me. I tried to keep this morning's breakfast down as Mike looked up and down at me.

"Congratulations. You've passed your vision test. Please proceed to line B for your written." I rolled my eyes at him as I shut my locker. I didn't get all my books, but I wasn't going to stand anywhere near him.

"And you've passed _your_ test, so I have heard. Cullen's boys sure can swim." I heard Newton's voice as I walked away.

_Tonight's __Babble Chat__ was hosted by Mike Newton._

It was a shame that someone so dumb could have the last name of a genius. I smiled as I saw Edward's smile in my mind as he talked about Newton. And once again, my day dream was cut short by another babble chat with Forks High's not so brightest.

"Oh, Bella! Congratulations! And here we were thinking you were all innocent, but you actually sealed the deal with Edward. Well let's hope it is Edward's," Jessica giggled as her and Lauren laced their arms around mine and walked with me down the halls.

"What the heck are _you_ ranting about?" I looked at her quizzically, trying to pry their arms off me. Finally, they let go and smiled at me. It wasn't a smile a friend gave. More of a cat's smile before it catches a mouse.

"Have you thought about names yet, Bella?" Jessica giggled. I was about to ask her what her problem was when Lauren spoke

"I think you should really give up on the innocent act. Especially now," she sniggered and walked off, followed by Jessica.

"That was weird. Even for them," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hall. I noticed, as I was walking, students were staring at me and whispering. Some were even pointing at me. I started touching my face. Maybe I had something on my face. I tried to get the dirt or whatever off, but my hands came clean, yet they still kept pointing and whispering. As I walked passed their gaze, I saw Leah at her locker. She was talking to this freshman, which was really odd for Leah. However, when the freshman saw me, she gasped and ran off. Weird.

What the hell did I have on my face that it even scared a freshman?

I walked up to Leah and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned, I started talking.

"Hey. I need to ask you something." _Is there something on my face?_

However, Leah wouldn't even let me ask the question before she stopped me by holding my hands in hers. Leah rarely showed affection that didn't cause physical pain. She looked awkward and almost… nervous. As if her words could make or break someone. She took a deep breath and looked in to my eyes as she spoke.

"Look, I'm not good with the whole emotional tear jerker speeches, but here goes. I'm going to be here for you. Whatever your decision is, I'm here. I'll hold you hand the whole way, okay. Have you told Edward?" She asked with a concerned gaze.

Mike's babble talk at my lockers.

Jessica and Lauren's giggles.

Forks High's stares and pointed fingers.

I could handle that. Even though they had never seen or talked to me before. Never talked to the unpopular, invisible freak. But I could handle that. I did in when I was younger.

I could handle it.

But not this.

Leah, holding my hand and looking at me as if I was lost puppy trying to find my way home.

I could not handle that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shirked as I threw my hands out of hers. What the hell was wrong with everyone today? Had Jessica's hairspray fumes got to everyone's brains?

Leah looked at me quizzically. Trying to find something. I glared at her and looked down at myself. Nope, everything's the same. I looked back up at her, crocking my brow.

_What?_

"What are you talking about_?_" she asked in a classically Leah way. Pissed off. All that lovey dovey Leah was gone and my Leah was back. Thank freakin God.

"I was hoping _you_ could tell _me._ First I ran into Mike, who was talking about some test and swimming boys, and then I ran into Jessica and her friends who were talking about me not being innocent and congratulating me. Both of them kept alluding to I'm almost afraid to guess what. Is something going on?" I asked her, my words going a mile a minute. Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned next to her open locker.

"Come on, Bella. It had to come out sometime," she shrugged.

"What?" I said, dying to know what was going on. Leah looked at me, as if I was supposed to finish the sentence off. After a couple of second, realising I had no idea what the heck she was talking about, she gasped.

"Oh my god, you really _don't_ know?" she cringed.

"What? Just tell me!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

What was it this time? What were they saying about me this time?

That I have lice? No, that one had already come out in 5th grade.

That I had animal parts in me? No that one was years ago.

That I drink blood? No, they had already come up with that one as well.

That I had coodies… wait that was way back.

"Well, there's this rumour going around that you... that you're..." Leah stuttered as she tried to avoid my eyes.

"What?" I cried. What could they have possible said about me that Leah couldn't even look me in the eye.

Leah looked around the halls trying to see if anyone was around us. She finally looked into my eyes and leaned in forward and whispered the one rumour I never expected.

"Pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh, my God," I gasped as let go of Leah's shoulders and stepped back.

Pregnant? How? How could someone make such an out there rumour about me.

"Is it true?" Leah asked. I snapped my head at her and glared.

"Leah!" I growled. She knew me. She knew that I couldn't be. So why was she freaking me out more by asking.

"Okay sorry. I should have known you better. Hey, it's no big deal, right? This isn't the '50s, when women had to worry about their reputations," she said. I sighed as I could feel the tears coming. They weren't of grief, but of frustration. Why me? Why did I have to go through this? I was invisible all through High school. So why now? Why was I once again being pointed out?

"But it's not true! I never slept with Edward and I'm not having his love child. I'm not pregnant." I tried to defend myself, but I knew it was a waste. Denial was like confirming a rumour. The more you said it wasn't true the least likely people believed it. I couldn't take it anymore, as I slammed my head on to Leah's books in her locker. Somehow I felt safe burying my face into a cold, dark locker.

"Maybe if you weren't fooling around with Mr. President then people wouldn't think you were easy," I heard Leah quip behind me.

I missed the one that did have emotions.

"Leah…" I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you closer you're locker for me?" I mumbled into her books. I just wanted to die in here.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell my name. I knew that voice. I popped my head out of Leah's locker to see Rosalie Hale ruining towards me. And then it all clicked for me. It was because of Rosalie that everyone thought I was pregnant. I mean, what are the chances that when I find out that Rosalie's pregnant everyone thinks I am. Oh my God! Was it Rosalie? Did she spread the rumour so no one would believe me if I said it was her? But I wouldn't have told anyone. I wasn't like that. Before my anger could build I took a closer look at Rosalie. She wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit. She was in a white top and jeans. Her eyes had light purple circles under them. She must have put make up on, but I could tell. And her face… it looked petrified. She didn't spread the rumour. She looked as shock as I had.

If people thought someone at Forks High was pregnant it wouldn't take time to narrow it down to one girl. It was obvious that Rosalie didn't want the baby. I mean, a mother at this age in this town. And I knew she didn't want the word getting out. I mean, she didn't even want Emmett to know. And now… the whole school knows, but they think it's me. The one person who knows the truth. She probably thinks I'm going to spill the bean to save my sorry ass. And I should. What has she ever down for me? Hell, she made half the rumours about me. When she reached me she was breathless, but I knew it wasn't from the ruining. She looked petrified. She was scared that the whole school would find out.

"I just heard. Everyone thinks-"

"She's pregnant. I already got her updated, Hale. But, how did this all start?" Leah cut Rosalie sharply and looked at me.

Rosalie and I gave each other cautious glances. We knew how it all started. By a positive pregnancy test.

The test!

Mrs Stanley. The way she looked at me. It was like she had won the lottery. And now I know why. It was the biggest scandal to hit Forks since… well… Renee.

"Congratulations Isabella!" Someone shouted out as they walked down the hall with their friends giggling.

"GO TO HELL SLUTS!" Rosalie screamed at the passers who gasped in horror and ran off.

She turned to find Leah and I both staring at her with bewilderment. Rosalie Hale just… defended me. I was shocked. It was the kindest thing she had ever done for me. It was something so little, yet coming from her, it meant more. The girl who never stood up for anyone not even for herself when Victoria was yelling out her, just stood up for me.

Why?

Maybe it was because she was scared I was going to yell back at them and tell them she was the one pregnant, not me.

Or maybe, just maybe, she hated that I had to get dragged into this. That she had just handed her nightmare to someone else that was only trying to help.

Maybe, just maybe.

"What?" Rosalie looked between us, as if it was natural for her to stand up for me.

"Nothing." Leah shook her head as if to make herself think straight. The bell rang and I knew I had to get to English.

"I have to get to class," I sighed. English was going to be brutal.

"Just don't listen to them, okay Bells." Leah smiled as she punched my arm. Leah's sign of affection. Nice.

"Yeah Leah. Cya." I smiled back. I turned and walked passed Rosalie, muttering a 'bye'.

"Bella, I-" But I cut Rosalie's timid voice.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." I told her and walked away.

I walked towards my class, while students stared and pointed at me.

I could have told them it was Rosalie Hale, but I didn't. It wouldn't have been fair. I could handle this. I had handled this before. And Rosalie Hale, she looked like she was going to fall into pieces just by the word 'baby'.

I had never thought that I, Isabella Swan, would one day protect Rosalie Hale from a rumour. But this wasn't about Isabella Swan or Rosalie Hale.

This was about a woman trying to help another woman.

English class was the same… well… except the staring and the whispering. Some people even asked me I was _preggo_. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. I wasn't shocked by their behaviour.

However, I was shocked when I walked out to find Rosalie waiting for me. We looked at each other and silently walked to my locker. There were no need for words. I placed my books in and got the ones I had missed due to Mike's babble.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie whispered.

I turned my head sharply at her. Had Rosalie Hale just said sorry… and to me? She looked shy and weak. I could tell she wanted to say more, but couldn't. It kind of reminded me of Edward. Never knowing what to say or how to say it.

"So have you decided what you want to do?" I asked casually as I busied myself in my locker.

Rosalie shook her head timidly, hugging herself.

"I can keep this a secret for a couple of weeks," I said referring to her pregnancy, "but soon, people will notice. You have to tell Emmett," I whispered.

Once again she shook her head.

"Please tell me I'm taking all this shit for a good cause," I sighed as I closed my locker. Rosalie was about to finally say something when…

"You're not going to keep it, are you?" I heard the voice that made my blood curl. I turned around to see Tanya behind me. She had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at me.

"What's it to you?" I muttered.

"This isn't just a cute little baby in cute little clothes, you know? This is someone who'll turn around in eighteen years time and blame you for everything you've ever done, if it's still talking to you by than. Come on, Isabella. You're only what, seventeen? You're a child yourself. What you know about raising one?" She said spitefully.

I could feel Rosalie shivering beside me. Though Tanya's words for me, they hit Rosalie the most.

"I think what I do in my life is my business, Tanya," I hissed. I was trying to make Rosalie tell Emmett, but Tanya's words steering Rosalie towards abortion. Tanya huffed.

"Fine. If you won't think about yourself at least think about Edward." Rosalie's lifted her head. Tanya said Edward, but Rosalie heard Emmett. "You're going to ruin his life. He's going to college next year and studying to be a doctor. Do you think he has time to be a father? He's only eighteen. He's not ready. Who could be?" Tanya dared me to answer the question.

I could tell by the way Rosalie looked that she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise Emmett's dreams. But that wasn't true. What Tanya was saying, wasn't true. I turned towards Tanya and glared at her.

"If Edward truly loves me and cares for me, he'll support my decision. _Whatever_ I choose," I spat at Tanya who only glared and walked off.

Cow.

I had no idea what Edward saw in her. He could do so much better. I mean, sure his IQ was large then his EQ but the Ice Princess had neither.

"Well, Tanya thinks I should have an abortion," Rosalie sighed.

I cursed the Ice Princess again before I turned to Rosalie to consult her.

"She doesn't count. Tanya wants me and Edward to have an abortion. She's bias," I bluntly told Rosalie who nodded in response, but didn't look convince. Rosalie and I were about to leave when we heard another cry.

"Bella, wait!" said a child like voice. I turned around to see the black haired pixie running my way. Before I could say anything she jumped into my arms and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe you're going to have a baby," she squealed and jumped up and down.

"What?" Rosalie said. Shocked to finally see some positive responses that weren't drenched in sarcasm.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. For keeping the baby. And for coming out and saying it. Be proud. I mean, we like totally live in the 21st centaury. People should just get over it. Like, hello, who doesn't have sex?" Alice rolled her eyes.

Me. I silently answered.

"Alice, I'm not-" but she cut me off.

"Don't worry, Bella … _we're _here, were not going to let you go through this alone." Alice smiled at me and then at Rosalie, "Right Rose?" she asked. Rosalie was too shock to even say a word. I sighed and cut in.

"Alice. I'm not pregnant. It's just a stupid rumour," I said.

"Ohhh." She actually looked like she was disappointed.

Finally Rosalie spoke.

"Do you still mean what you said... about keeping the baby?" she said in a timid voice.

"Of course, Rose. I know we could handle anything, if we stick together." She smiled, but then frowned. "Kind of disappointed. I really wanted to go baby shopping," she huffed.

Maybe you still can, Alice.

(~*~)

Finally lunch. However, I didn't know what was worse, having people whisper and point at you while you were writing or having people whisper and point at you while you eat. Well I guess today I would find out. I was striding along the hallway, trying to get away from all the voices. But I could hear everyone's whispers and could feel their eyes burning into me. I lifted my head to see Edward stalking in my direction. His lip was tight and his jaw was clenched. He looked… pissed.

"Edwar-"

He cut me off as he grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the first room available. The girls' bathroom. The moment we entered, Edward halted. I looked up to see the two people I really didn't want to face.

Jessica and Lauren.

They were touching up their make-up. They saw our reflection through the mirror and both gave lazy smiles. Lauren was the first to turn around and face us.

"Oh hi, Edward. Congratulation," Lauren said sweetly, dragging out 'hi' more then necessary. Jessica sniggered and turned to join Lauren.

"First the Janitor's closet, now the girls' bathroom?" She wiggled her brow.

"They say best birth contraception is pregnancy," Lauren informed Jessica as she nudged her. They both giggled.

"Get out!" Edward growled. I gasped when I heard him. The last time I heard his voice like that was in Seattle. His jaw was tense and his hand on my arm tightened. This was not my _Baby_.

Both Jessica and Lauren immediately stopped their giggling session with wide eyes as they quickly ran out. If I didn't dislike them so much I would have begged them to take with them.

I had always called Edward a robot, and yes, sometimes he was. But the thing with Edward is, he bottles up his emotions and when they come, they come crashing down on you. Today, I was the target.

Edward quickly turned around and glared at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growled. My heart was beating a mile per second as I tried to get my breathing to become steady. It was hard to even swallow naturally. I gulped and then finally got enough courage to speak.

"Well-" However, Edward cut me off with his rant.

"All the guys are laughing behind my back. I find out your pregnant by Jasper, who just spent twenty minutes yelling at me for ruining you life. And then Emmett giving me sympathy because I'm now a teenage father!" he ranted, pulling his hair.

However, I over looked Edward frustration as I was captivated by Edward's last sentence.

"Wait! Emmett thinks this is a bad thing?" I asked. Did Emmett think having kids was a bad thing? Why? Did Rosalie have a hunch about Emmett's reaction? Is that why she doesn't want to tell him? But why did Em say that?

"This!" Edward roared, snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't like it when he was like this. "What the fuck is this? I mean unless you fucking raped me when I was sleeping then I don't have a fucking part of this!" I cringed every time Edward cursed. I was about to explain to him when he let out a huge roar. He screamed and pulled on his hair and kicked the first thing he saw. The bin, which fell over.

I stood silently watching him have a, well… in robotic terms, a malfunction.

Unlike last time, Seattle, I wasn't going to fuel him. I was going to patiently wait until he had it all out of his system and could function normal. If the situation wasn't so tense I would have smiled at my Edbot. He was becoming a real boy.

Edward panted as he leaned bathroom counter, still pulling his hair. I took a deep breath as I walked towards him. He wouldn't look at me, not avoiding, just too lost in his own thoughts to realise I was right beside him. He continued to pull his hair, which was irritating me. However, I was too short to physical remove his hands from his hair. I looked at the counter and back at his battle against his hair and then back at the counter.

I hopped on the counter and was know eye levelled with Edward, whose back was facing me. I lifted my hands and removed his hands from hair, replacing my own as I massaged his poor scalp which must have gone through hell because of me and my '_pregnancy_'_._ I had to see this through Edward's point of view.

He just found out his fake girlfriend, who is still hung up on her ex-boyfriend and who he has never touched without an audience to make jealous is pregnant. Now he was just a _little_ freaked out.

As my hands smoothed his hair, Edward turned around. I expected creases on his forehead. They always told me how frustrated he was. The more creases, the higher his frustration. However, there were no creases. Which meant my Edbot wasn't frustrated. Then why the hair pulling. Edward only pulled his hair for two reasons. Frustration or… nervousness. But why was he nervous.

"Edward-"

"It isn't mine, is it?" he croaked.

My eyes widen and my hands fell from his hair. He thought… he thought I was pregnant with his child. What the heck? How could he be so… I mean, he's the smartest person I know, how can he be so… brainless.

"Unless kissing and holding hands creates babies, then no, Edward. You can't be a father. Have you not paid attention in Sex Ed?" I mumbled, now sitting on my hands as they tingled for some reason.

"So you fucked with Black behind my back?" My eyes shot up at Edward's question. Now he thought it was Jake's and what does he mean behind his back?

"What?" I asked. Edward blinked rapidly and once again pulled his hair.

"Yeah you didn't cheat or whatever. But I thought you would, I don't know, tell me that you hooked up with him. I mean, with the whole plan-"

"Edward," I sighed. Please… stop.

"I get it. You know, me and Tanya had a lot of make up sex-" I cringed at his words.

"I didn't have make-up sex with Jake!" I yelled. I didn't want to know about his and Tanya's physical relationship and nor did I want to talk about mine and Jake's… or lack there of. I looked to my left, trying to avoid Edward's graze.

"So… someone else?" he trailed on. His words increasing their volume of disgust.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" I finally shout at him, meeting his eyes. His eyes widen.

"You're not," he quirked his brow.

"No. It's just this rumour," I sighed and was about to jump down the counter, away from Edward, when he placed his palm on either side of me. Trapping me on the counter.

"But Jessica's Mum saw you buy a test," he asked, his face only centimetres apart from my own.

"It was for someone else," I whispered as I tried to avoid Edward's eyes by turning my head. However, Edward moved his head whenever I moved mine.

"Who?" He asked when he finally met my eyes.

"I can't say."

And nervous Edward was gone, the creases appeared.

"Look Bella. If you tell everyone who you brought the test for, people will know that we're not pregnant," he tried to control his voice, but it sounded like a growl.

"I'm not breaking someone's trust," I told him.

"Fuck," Edward hissed as slammed his hands on the counter, causing it to shake beneath me. He pulled back and paced in front of me, pulling his hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I'm not ratting someone else out." I wasn't going to betray Rosalie's trust. If anyone was going to find out that she was pregnant it had to be Emmett. Edward stopped his pacing and walked over to me, once again placing his hands on either side of me. He leaned in closer. The creases were gone.

"I thought you trusted me," he whispered sadly. And for some reason, I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him, I didn't want him to feel hurt thinking I didn't trust him. Cause I did.

"I do," I said quickly, "but it's not my decision on who to tell. I can't break someone else's trust."

Edward looked into my eyes as I did in his. Moments passed until he finally spoke.

"So… you're not pregnant?" he asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes at his thickness. Edbot was having a huge malfunction today.

"You sure?" he said nervously.

"Yes. I'm kinda sure," I said sarcastically. Of course I was sure. However, robots and Edbots can't identify sarcasm. They need huge signs with flashing light, which I sadly did not have.

"Like sure, sure-"

"Edward. Unless God put a bun in my oven. I am no way pregnant!" I said, my patience had its limits and Edward was about to cross it. Edward always irritated me with his mood swings. He would be frustrated and yell like a crazy person and then he would act all nervous and tongue tied. Half the time I didn't know who I was talking to. Edbot, Mr. President or Baby.

The way his mind would work was still a mystery to me.

"I get it. You know, you've been in a serious relationship with Black and-"

"I'm a virgin!" I screamed in his face. Edward's brows rose and his mouth gaped.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"Virgin! As in untouched, pure. Jake and I did nothing!" Suddenly, out of no where, my emotions poured. "I mean we never even passed first base. I was to freakin frigid. I would freak out when his freaking hand came to close to my freakin breast! I mean he was my boyfriend! It was expected that he wanted to grope! But no, I freaked out!" I yelled into his face. Tears were fighting their release.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I was abnormal. A freak.

Jake never made me feel like a freak. When ever I asked him to wait, he never showed any distaste. Was I blind? Did I not see it? Was it even their? Maybe I was too caught up with my own dreams and plans, that I didn't see his.

"I had it planned you know? I, foolishly, wanted it to be freakin special. Is that wrong? So I told to him to wait. I mean, it wasn't like I told him to wait for years or until we got married. No. It was till my eighteen birthday. Was that wrong of me? To feel comfortable? To want it to be special? To be ready and prepared?" I croaked.

I had it all plan out. My eighteenth birthday. I was going to spend the day with family and Jake. Charlie was going to be out for the night and I was going to invite Jake over. I was going to take him upstairs and show him my sanctuary. I was going to light candle and put a mattress up there. It was going to be perfect and I was going to be ready. But no. You can't plan moments and the moment was now gone.

"You know I think about it now. Maybe if I just freakin gave it to him he wouldn't have left me," I sighed, more to myself then to anyone. I felt Edward thumb wipe wetness from my cheek. I hadn't realised I was crying until then. I looked up to see a pale and unreadable Edward. He wasn't nervous or frustrated. He was… Edbot. Showing no human emotions on his face. However, his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were alive. His green orbs bored into mine.

I never told this to anyone. And when I do, it's to my Edbot. But for some reason, I don't regret. It feels good to let it out. And Edbot was good at listening. Edward moved closer and I open my legs without thinking. He stood between my legs and I couldn't handle the weight that I felt in my chest. I sighed as I dropped my head on to his shoulder.

"So no Edward. I'm not pregnant. It's just a rumour," I mumbled in his shoulder. Edward put his palms on my arms and rubbed them up and down. Suddenly, we heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were having a… moment." I didn't want to hear her voice. Not her voice.

I grabbed onto Edward shirt and pulled him closer to me, tightening my eyes shut as I hid my face in his shoulder. Edward obviously understood that, right now, I didn't want to see the girl that my boyfriend left me for because I couldn't give _it_ to him. Edward sighed.

"We were just leaving," he said as he squeezed my upper arms. I lifted my head and saw Tanya Denali standing in front of the girls' bathroom door.

"Congratulation, Edward," she said, her voice filled with venom. I was scared he would tell her it wasn't me, but someone else. I internally groaned as I tried to hide myself behind Edward, hiding my face into his chest. Edward sighed and patted my back. He hands went south and rested on my waist.

"Come on, Cutie Pie," he said and picked my up from the counter. My arms wrapped around his neck automatically. When my feet touched the ground, Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside of the bathroom. I only saw a flash of Tanya glaring face as we left.

Edward held my hand as we walked down the halls, the whispering still following us. I was sure that I was holding Edward's hand tighter then he was mine. I knew if he was by my side in this, it would be easier. I wasn't alone.

However, as I was used to the whispering and the pointing, Edward was not. Well… not this type of attention anyway. I had to use my other hand to grab onto his arm as Eric put his bike helmet under his shirt as I walked by. His buddies all gave him a 'hi five' as they laughed. I heard Edward's chest growl as he was about to go over there and… I don't know what he was planning to do, but I knew it wouldn't have been good. So I held his arm and tried to stop his moments. He looked down at me with furrow brows. I knew what his unspoken words were.

_What? How can you have them treat you like that?_

I looked back at him.

_Let it go. Please._

He huffed and continued walking.

_You shouldn't be going through this. _

If maybe he had looked down, while he walked, at me he would have seen the unspoken words on my face.

_I don't know if I should or should be going through this, Edward. But I'm glad that you're here beside me._

Edward was control freak. He was Edbot. And this… wasn't in his control. But he put up with it. And I was thankful for that.

Walking into the cafeteria my eyes went straight to find Rosalie, who was sitting at the Cold table next to Emmett. She looked tensed and nervous as Victoria, Tanya and Emmett were talking. I knew what they were talking about. It was the same thing everyone was talking about.

My pregnancy.

I hoped that Rosalie would tell Emmett. I hoped that she was having a better time dealing with this than me. Hell, I hoped Emmett would have a better time dealing with this than Edward.

I giggled at that thought.

"How the heck are you giggling right now?" Edward grumbled as we waited in line.

"You thought it was really yours?" I giggled quietly, making sure no one else heard.

"Shut up," Edward chuckled softly.

"You thought I raped you during your sleep?" I giggled.

"Shut up," Edward whined.

"Oh God, I can just see it. Little Edbots. _Mama. Dada_," I said in a robotic voice. I laughed at my own joke which caused the students in front of me to turn around.

"Shut up," Edward groaned. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and covered my mouth with his hand. I continued giggling behind his hands as he just rolled his eyes… with a crooked grin.

We sat at our table. Edward was glad that the gang new all about this whole thing being a rumour. I don't think he could have handled them making comments about my non-existing fetus, as Rosalie would have put it. Jasper apologised to Edward for what he said earlier, which I didn't understand.

Students walked by and whispered things to one another.

_I heard she's pregnant with Cullen's kid._

_You sure? I heard it was James's._

_Really?_

_Yeah? She's totally knocked up._

_Shame. Such a fine ass gone to waste. _

I had to put my hand on Edward's thigh to stop him from leaping up. I squeezed his thigh, reminding him to just take. I have. And for along time. I was only asking for a day. Because I knew, once Edward got up and spoke, he would tell them that I wasn't pregnant and then Jessica would say stuff about her Mum and Edward will tell her it was for someone else and then… soon… Rosalie would be found out. She's couldn't be found out about by the whole school. Not before she tells Emmett.

Mike, Eric and Tyler walk past me and snicker. I rolled my eyes. How immature. What were they going to do next? Cough a comment.

"Slut," Tyler faked cough.

Right on queue. Serious how immature… Oh God!

I was so lost it my own thoughts that I didn't see Edward get up. It happened so fast. One moment he was sitting down, my hand on his thigh, next… he flies off and tackles Tyler to the floor.

"Edward!" I gasped in horror.

Tyler was lying on the floor, Edward straddling him. Edward grabbed Tyler's collar, brought him up and punched him in the face. Still holding on the collar, Edward pulled his fist back and then jammed it against Tyler's lip, then nose, then check and then eye.

The whole cafeteria was huddled around in a circle yelling 'fight, fight, fight!'

Edward continued hitting Tyler. Finally, Jasper stepped in trying to pry them off each other. Tyler punched Edward, which only angered him more as he knocked Tyler over a table. It took both Jasper and Emmett to get a hold of him. Tyler, with a bleeding face, went to get another hit when James pulled out his leg and tripped Tyler. Everyone was too busy paying attention to Edward to notice Tyler's fall or that James actually helped. I was the only one who noticed.

Mr. Banner quickly ran inside the cafeteria, breaking the huddle to get in. He looked at Tyler and then at Edward. Tyler, lying on the floor with a bloody face and Edward, who was still be held my Emmett and Jasper, with bloody fist.

Mr. Banner grabbed both Edward's and Tyler collars as he dragged them both out. Everyone watched them as the left and then turned their heads and stared at me.

Dammit. What happened to my invisibility?

Looks like it wore off.

(~*~)

"And I thought the whole point of being unpopular was that no one knows you exist or talks about you. I missed thous days," I sighed as Leah drove me home.

I hadn't seen Edward since he was dragged away by Mr. Banner. I was informed by Miss Croft that Edward had after school detention. I really wanted to see him. First, to say sorry about the whole rumour, then to say thank you and then… to ask him if he was okay.

"It's been a slow news week. Don't worry, they'll go back to not recognizing you soon enough," Seth chirped in the backseat. It was bad that the whole school thought I was pregnant, but Seth had to hear the rumours too. It felt so weird talking about this to Leah with him in the back seat. All he talked about was how cool Edward looked betting up Tyler. Seth and his bro-mance with my Edbot.

"Easy for you to say. _You_ never had a rumour circulating around school that you're pregnant," I said to him.

"Yeah. That's weird with the whole man having a baby thing. I mean really, men having babies? What's next? Women having jobs?" Seth chuckled in the back seat.

"I'm telling Mum you said that," Leah growled.

"What? It's funny… Paul taught-"

"How many times have I told you to stop hanging out with him?" Leah yelled.

They continued bickering as I leaned my head against the window. Finally they stopped and looked over at me. Seth leaned over the seats to look at me. Leah was the first one to speak.

"Look, why does this bother you so much, anyway? It can't be you're worried Jessica won't respect you," she said.

It was true. I didn't care what they thought of me.

"No... I guess it's the assumption that if you're in a relationship, you're having… you know…" I trailed on, looking at Leah for to understand what I was saying without saying it.

"Sex," chirped Seth.

"Yeah," I sighed, still looking at Leah, who I was actually having the conversation to. "So if you're not having… you know…"

"Sex," Seth said again. I rolled my eyes. Leah stopped the car abruptly. She turned around and looked at Seth.

"Get out. You're walking," she said.

"What? How am I supposed to walk home to La Push?" he cried.

"Just walk to Bella's place and I'll meet you their."

"No," Seth huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Leah shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"Got my period yesterday. Never had just a heavy flow come out of vagina. Had to get tampons to put up my vagin-"

"Fine! I'm leaving. Just stop talking about that!" Seth yelled as he flew out the car and slammed the door. Leah got out of park and drove off.

"You were saying," she said. "If you're not having sex in a relationship…"

"Does that make your relationship… meaningless?" I whispered. Leah turned and quirked her brow at me.

"Ohh…" her mouth was shaped in an 'o' as she nodded her head. "So this is about Jake. I told you, you should have jumped Jake when you had the chance instead of waiting for the day," she chuckled. I gave her a cross look.

"Kidding! Sorry," she said offensively. Like it was my fault that I didn't get her humour. She sighed. "At least you had a plan," she whispered.

I looked at Leah with compassion. I didn't know much about Leah's intimacy with Sam, but I knew that something was going on. She never talked about that stuff. We weren't that kind of friends that talked about our periods, boys or… you know… sex. Leah's expression quickly changed into her usually feminist 'I hate the world' face.

"Anyway, being in a relationship can't possibly be held by physical intimacy 'cause that would mean our parents are totally doing it," she stated as a plan fact.

I didn't want to comprehend her words. Because I knew if I did I would get the images in my head, which I didn't want _at all!_

"Which is absurd," I said in a factual manner.

"No chance," she said, shaking her head.

"I'd join the circus," I said as I felt a shiver in my spin.

"Right behind you," she said. And I knew she meant it. Not only for joining the circus, but in life. She was right behind me.

I was stressing over mine and Jake's relationship. To know that maybe he did leave me because I wasn't ready. Maybe that what a relationship was. Nothing but without sex. Maybe all the shit about having a connection was in reference to intercourse. The connection of genitals.

"Thanks for your insight." I smiled at her.

"What I'm here for," she smirked.

Sure, I didn't change my idea on the basis of Leah's comments, but it did help. I mean, as we grow older, our thirst for sex must decrease and if it decreases, how can you explain loving grandparents that are still together. I know that my grandma still loves my grandpa even years after his death. Surely, there is nothing sexual about that. And Charlie and Sue. I mean, it's not like they spend hours making out on the couch… eww. The way they look at each other. It says so much more then a kiss on the lips.

If having sex with your partner could solve all problems, I'm sure the couples would still be together if they just stayed in bed. But that wasn't it. Leah was right. A relationship can't possibly be held only by physical intimacy.

Then what did that mean for me and Jake? Maybe, there was something else. Something else that caused the break up. But what?

We reached my place, however Seth was still not there. I told Leah to just weight inside for him. We were sitting on the couch watching cartoons when Leah spoke again.

"Sooooo…" Leah trailed, smirking, "You and Ed-" she didn't have to finish the sentence for me to know what she was going to ask.

"NO!" I groaned into my hands. Edward and I weren't intimate… at all.

"So, nothing physical at all? Like with no audience or anything."

Of course not!

That time at the concert, the lockers, Alice's pool party, handing him the towel, the closet. There was always an audience. Someone to make jealous. Suddenly, I froze to remember something that happened between handing him the towel and the closet. _The episode._

"What was that? Why are you blushing? Spill!" She said shaking my arm.

"Umm… Edward might have seen me… naked," I muttered.

"What? Naked? Might?" she almost screamed.

Suddenly, Seth ran inside.

"Hey! Thanks for leaving me out to walk here. If it wasn't for Charlie who picked me up I would have still been walking. Let's go home. I'm hungry," he said out of breathe.

"Take another walk. We're going later," Leah hissed at her brother, still looking at me. I was blushing like crazy. Oh God, I wish she would just go home and leave me alone.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You won't believe what Steven Stanley told me!" I heard Charlie yell as he walked into the house.

Oh crap. Steven Stanley, Jessica's Dad. Leah and mine eyes widen. He knew.

"Well, I have to go," Leah quickly got up, I tried to grab her arm but she just flicked it away and ran away with Seth.

Damn, she went home and left me alone.

I could hear Dad in the kitchen. Slamming cupboards and draws. I sighed and got up to see him. He was running around the kitchen, trying to make a sandwich.

"Dad, are you okay. You seem… angry," I stuttered. Dad turned around, his face red and his eyes burning. He slammed his fist on the table, causing his bread to fall off the plate.

"Of course I'm angry!" he yelled, "I was eating my lunch at the diner and there comes Stanley with a smug look on his face."

I closed my eyes. Dammit. He knew. I had to tell explain it to my own father. Would he believe me? Would he think I was just like Renee? I know it would be hard to make him believe me, but I had to.

"Dad?" I said almost in a whisper, but voice getting caught in my throat.

"And they he goes out to say that my daughter is pregnant!" Dad screamed, flaring his hands in the air. I cringed. He did know. And he had to hear it from Mr. Stanley.

"Dad, I can expla-" I begged. He had to let me explain. I wasn't pregnant. I was just protecting someone else. Please. Believe me. I'm your little girl. However, he cut me off before I could say any of that.

"How dare he? How can he go out and spread rumours about my daughter?"

I froze. My explanation speech, all forgotten.

Did he just say… rumours?

"What?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"And what is he doing talking about a teenage girl's pregnancy. Does he have no respect for women? Bloody idiot. He should really think twice before spreading rumours. He has a daughter too and she's no angel herself. Bloody idiot. Judging my daughter. First look at your own backyard!" Dad continued to cruse Mr. Stanley as he tried to make his sandwich.

He... he didn't believe Mr. Stanley. Not even for a moment. I didn't need to explain myself. Charlie didn't even ask once if it was true or if I knew anything about it. When I first heard about the rumour, I knew it would be in no time that the word would be around in Forks. I was scared that Charlie wouldn't trust me. That he would also think what everyone else did. Like mother, like daughter.

But he didn't.

Without asking or questioning, he believed in me. Blind faith.

I couldn't help the tears that came out.

"Daddy," I sniffed out. Dad looked up from his sandwich and his eyes went wide. He dropped everything and ran to me. His red face and burning eyes vanished. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked softly and I cried. "Did some say something you at school? Damn, has this rumour gone to your school as well? It's a small town and the Stanelys are fast. Are you okay?" he whispered as he patted my back. I grabbed on to his shirt tighter.

"Daddy," I cried. Dad held my shoulder and pulled me back. Wiping my tears with his hands. I felt like a little girl.

"Look, Kiddo. If it's really bad, maybe you can go to La Push for the rest of the year. I know I said one last year won't hurt, but I know how hard it was for you without this rumour," he said quickly.

"No. I don't want to leave," I sniffed, shaking my head.

"Okay, Kiddo. What do you want?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you? For what, Kiddo?"

"For trusting me. And not asking if the rumour was true. I was scared when it came out that you would find out and get mad at me," I shivered.

"Bella. Of course I knew it was a rumour," he said wiping my tears.

"How?" I asked, "I mean, even Edward thought it was true." Charlie face went pale.

"What? But I thought-" I cut him off.

"He thought it would have been Jake's." I shrugged.

"What an idiot?" Dad grumbled. I shook my head.

"No, Dad. He was really nice," I said. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, accusing you of cheating. Real nice," he grumbled.

"He knows mine and Jake's relation. He thought if I was happy then…" I tried to defend Edward, even though me being pregnant with Jake's kid wouldn't have hurt Edward at all.

"I still think he's an idiot," Dad mumbled. "How was school?"

How was school? Well, I wasn't invisible. Yet, I had a shield.

"People knew who I was. Edward was beside me telling them to back off. Still think he's an idiot?" I smiled.

"I'm your father, Bella. Of course I do," he chuckled. I sighed.

"How did you know it was a rumour? You didn't even ask me?" I questioned.

"Bella, I know what my own daughter can do and not do. You're like an open book. There would have been no way you could have hidden something like this from me. And from what we last talked about, it was clear that you won't… active in your relationship with Evil Knievel. Unless now…" Dad tried to play it smooth, but it just crashed and burned. I glared at him.

"You ruined the moment," I muttered.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. I thought about his words. Dad trusted me in telling him the truth, yet I was still hiding something from.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," I sighed. Charlie's voice went pale.

"Ah oh," he said as he stepped back, looking at me. I looked down at the floor.

"Dad, there's no easy way in saying this… So, here goes… Edward's Dad and Sue know and I told her I would tell you first. Edward and I have detention now after the Janitor found us… After he caught us fooling around in the Janitor's closet," I said at super speed. When I finally looked up, Charlie looked terrified.

"Dad?" I said. Say something.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get that," he squeaked and ran of to get the door.

Awkward.

I sighed as I leaned against the table. Well, at least I told him.

"_Yes? Are you okay, young lady?"_ I heard Dad's voice as he opened the door.

"_Is Isa- Bella. Is Bella home?"_

I knew that voice.

"Rosalie?" I said to myself as I leaned off the table and walked to the door.

As I came around Dad I saw very upset Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes were blood shot red. She had her arms around her waist, hugging herself.

"Rosalie?"

Hearing my voice she looked up and met my eyes. She shook as the tears fell.

"He doesn't want me," she stuttered. Next thing I knew, she was running towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she spoke in my ear.

"I told him I was… with child and he said…" She said between sobs.

"First he asked me if it was his. Then he yelled at saying it was my fault and then…" She sobbed on my shoulder. I continued patting her back and smoothing her hair. I couldn't believe it. Emmett yelled at her and blamed her. That wasn't what I thought would happen. I didn't take Emmett for that type of guy.

"He said he couldn't and then left me. He left me," she cried on my shoulder. I looked over her to see my Dad looking at us quizzically. This was not the place to have this conversation.

"Come on Rosalie," I whispered kindly as I lead her upstairs to my room. I sat her on my bed and closed the door. Rosalie was still crying. I grabbed some tissues and handed them to her as I sat next to her on the bed.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" she screeched out. Her mascara was running down. I patted her shoulder.

"You don't have to decide right now. Just let it out," I said. After minutes of sitting in front of me crying she turned around towards me and at that moment she was not Rosalie Hale. I felt like I was looking at someone new. She looked scared, innocent and fragile.

"Emmett doesn't want kids. He told me once how he felt sorry for his older brother who just had a baby girl with his wife. He… doesn't handle kids well. He even once said he wish we just all were born grown up," she said in a whisper. It was like talking to a crying child.

"I'm scared what my parents would do. My Father's going to kill me. And my Mother… she's going to drink herself and start telling me I'm just a dumb slut," she cried into her hands. I rubbed her back. She looked up again.

"And I'm scared that I'm going to become like my mother. I don't want to be like her," she said quietly.

"You don't have to be," I told her. Not knowing what she meant.

"I'm scared, history will repeat itself," she trembled as she said it. History? What history?

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Rosalie shook her head and the sighed.

"My Father hates me. He never used those actually words, but he doesn't have to. Father always wanted a son. When Mother gave birth to me he actually started to curse her and blamed her on cheating. Apparently the Hales never had daughters. They had sons to carry out the business and be their heir. I'm a shame to the Hale family. After my birth, my father kept trying to get mother pregnant, but failed. My mother had three miscarriages and now she is unfertile. Again, father blamed her.

"He cheated on her. Three years ago, we found out the father had an affair with one of his clients for five years. My mother wanted divorce from him. However, father couldn't stand the humiliation that it would cause so he threatened my mother. He threatened her to use all of his resources to destroy her life if she leaves him. Take away her cars, houses under her name, the plastic surgery, the drugs, alcohols and he told her he would cut me out of his fortune. Leaving me no option other than attending community college. Mother could not have that.

"I never really found comfort from my mother. She had always turned to pills and alcohol to distract her from my father's adultery and crudeness. She had never really been a mother to me. She was more like a… manger. Always, trying to make me look prettier, thinner, smarter, popular and always trying to show off my talents. Always pushing me to be what she couldn't. My father wasn't any different. He was always trying to push me to be the son he never had."

As I listened to Rosalie talk about her life at home, I knew what she was going through. Maybe Rosalie and I weren't that different. We both had Mothers that couldn't accept us. Tried to make us someone we weren't.

"I'm scared that it's going to happen again. That Emmett will grow to resent me, that he will… cheat on me, that I will turn into my Mother and resent my… our _child_." she cried as she spoke the last word. She had finally called it a child and not a fetus.

I took a deep breath as I planned out what I was going to say. What I said could make or break Rosalie. What I gathered from Rosalie's confession was that she had insecurities about her family. She thought that because of what happened to her parents, an unwanted baby, her and Emmett will be the same. That he would hate her and the child. No wonder she didn't want to tell Emmett.

"Emmett's not like that." I tried to make her understand. Yes, I haven't spent so much time with Emmett, but the moments I have, he seems like a really nice guy.

"He left me." Her voice shook.

He left her? She did mention when she entered, but she was crying so much. It was unclear. How could Emmett leave?

"I love him, Bella. He's the only one… he was the only one that made me feel… loved," she sniffed. I took a sigh and tried to be positive.

"He's just freaking out," I said as I grabbed her hands. Rosalie violently shook her head.

"No. He hates me. I ruined his life," she took her hands out of mine and cried into them. She continued crying in big gushes. I had no idea what to do. Until…

_Knock knock. _

Slowly, my bedroom door opened and Charlie's head popped through.

"I couldn't help but hearing," he said as he walked right into my room. This wasn't a good time for him.

"Dad-" I was cut off.

"Isabella, can I have a few minutes with Rosalie," he said in a serious voice. I knew by the sound of his voice that it wasn't a question. I stood up and patted Rosalie's shoulder as I left my room, closing the door behind. But I couldn't help it. I listened in.

"_I know what you must be going through." _I heard Dad's voice.

"_No offence, Sir, but I doubt it," _said Rosalie with an acid tone. I heard my bed spring. He was sitting next to her.

"_I found out a month before my high school graduation that my girlfriend was pregnant. Not that different."_

There was silence.

"_What did you do?"_ Rosalie finally said.

"_I'm not going to lie, Rosalie-"_ Dad sighed.

"_You didn't want anything to do with it, I understand-"_ Rosalie sounded disappointed.

"_No. I was excited."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I know, I was weird to want to be a father at the age of seventeen. But I did."_ I could hear Charlie's smile.

"_Emmett doesn't want it."_ Rosalie said.

"_Well I guess not everyone can be like me." _Charlie sighed._ "I was happy, until I realised I was the father of a daughter."_

"_You wanted a boy as well."_ Rosalie must be talking about her Father.

"_Kind of. I thought I would be a better father with a boy. I had no idea what to do with a girl."_

"_What did you do?"_ Rosalie asked.

"_Nothing. Bella's Mum took care of her when I was at work. I thought it was for the best."_

I paid closer attention on what they were saying as Charlie was talking about me.

"_And…"_

"_It really kicked in when her mother left. I was suddenly a father and a mother to my toddler daughter. It was late, but that's when I freaked out. I just guess Emmett is just earlier than me,"_ Charlie chuckled nervously.

"_I don't know,"_ Rosalie sighed.

"_It's just a shock. First you're living for yourself. Your dreams and hopes. Your income to provide for you. And then… there's someone else. You have to be there for them. There's someone else to think about. Someone you're responsible for. It's kind of daunting."_

"_Don't you think I know that? I'm going through the same thing,"_ Rosalie raised her voice.

"_Guys think differently to women. Give him some time. Let him clear his head,"_ Dad said calmly.

There was silence.

"_Are you going to keep it?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know. I was going to… get rid of it. I'm too young."_

There was silence again.

"_What do you think Chief Swan?"_ Rosalie asked.

"_If you're ready and old enough for sex, than why are you too young to have a kid." _I heard Rosalie snort at Charlie's comment.

"_What I'm trying to say is… You're going to regret it. I mean, yeah you might not be ready, but… it's yours. I mean, you have your parents, friends and families. But your own child, that's something special. Seeing that child, something you created and is yours. It's the most beautiful feeling,"_ Dad said.

"_What happens when years later the child hates you? If you couldn't look after them, why did you bring it to the world?"_

"_Yeah there is a chance, but when everyone else is gone. That child helps you get up every morning and live in this world."_ I could hear Charlie smiling.

"_It's not that easy, Chief Swan,"_ grumbled Rosalie.

"_Not easy? I've seen mothers who don't have enough money for important resources buy their child that chocolate bar they ask their mother. There are couples that are poking themselves with needles just to start a family. There are women who kill themselves when the find out they are a barren. There are women who have to feed their ten children in the middle of a war. Don't tell me it's too hard for you. Don't."_ The once calming voice, now turned serious.

"_It's easy for a guy to say that. You don't know what that girl is going to,"_ Rosalie fought back with just as much passion.

"_Yeah what do I know about rasing a child all by myself,"_ Dad chuckled humourlessly.

Silence.

"_Chief, do you… regret it?"_

"_Regret what?"_

"_You know, staying with Bella's Mum and… starting a family. Having Bella." _

I listened in carefully. Did he regret having me? Should Renee have just gotten an abortion like Rosalie was planning on?

"_I can't live without her. I can't. I need her."_ His voice sounded in pain and sighed in happiness. He wanted me.

"_How long did it take you to snap out of the freak out and become… well be there?" _Rosalie asked.

"_Hmm… awhile. I messed up a couple of times but then got the hang of it… I hope."_ They both chuckled nervously. They stayed silent until Dad finally spoke.

"_So… Rosalie?"  
_

"_Yes Chief?"  
_

"_This Edward kid. He's… good, right?"_ Dad stuttered.

"_He makes mistakes. He can be a douche and a jerk,"_ I heard Rosalie grumble.

Silence.

"_But… he is… good,"_ Rosalie said.

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I don't want to admit this, believe me. But since him and Bella got together, he's changed. They're good for each other."_ I heard Rosalie's voice.

"_Emmett will come around." _I heard Dad stand up and I slowly walked away from the door.

"_Thank you, Chief."_ Was the last thing I heard when the door opened. I was leaning on the wall pretending I didn't hear anything. Dad just smiled as he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I walked into my bedroom and sat next to Rosalie.

"It's just you and your dad?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"What about your mother?" she asked nervously.

I never really considered _her_ as my mother. But I knew what Rosalie was asking.

"She left. Couldn't handle my social awkwardness. I don't think she was ready to become a mother." I shrugged again. It didn't hurt. It used to, but… I'm used to it. Rosalie was silent.

"Do you… hate her?" she mumbled. I didn't think twice.

"Yes," I said. Rosalie sighed and looked down at her hands. "But not because she gave birth to me when she wasn't ready." I wanted to make it clear to Rosalie.

"Then why?" she asked, looking up from her hands. I didn't blink as I told Rosalie why.

"Because she left. Because she didn't stay for the tough times," I said bluntly. It was true.

"She wasn't ready to… love me." I shrugged again. But this time, it did kind of hurt. I tried to not let it show.

"And how is your… life?" Rosalie asked. I smiled at that thought. Rosalie Hale asking me about the well being of my life.

"Apart from you making it a living hell," I giggled. Rosalie giggled a little but then looked down in shame.

"It has its ups." I smiled.

Rosalie looked up and, seeing my smile, smiled. However, that smile was short lived.

"I don't know what I'm going to do?" she sighed. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Emmett will come around," I said comfortingly.

"What if he doesn't?" she panicked. Rosalie rolled her eyes and then laughed humourlessly. "You know why I started dating Emmett?"

I shock my head.

"Because Victoria told me." She smiled, her eyes still shining from the tears.

"What?" I gasped. Rosalie nodded her head and told me her story.

"It was freshman year and I had just joined the squad. Tanya was with Edward and Victoria was with this older guy. They all were in relationships, except me. I really didn't care. I never liked the idea of being dependent on a guy. But Vicky wouldn't have that. She said if I didn't date people would think I was a prude or something. That I would fall from the social status. That was the year Emmett came to Forks. I didn't even pay attention to him at all. He was in some of my classes. We didn't notice him for sometime. That was until he made it to QB for the football team. He started climbing the social ladder and was getting invited to the parties and everything. Edward and Emmett hit it off as well. I was still single and Victoria told me I should date Emmett. I told her no. He wasn't my type."

"You're type?" I asked.

"You know, dumb jock." Rosalie rolled her eyes. But that wasn't true. Emmett was really smart.

"But that's not who Em is," I defended Emmett. Rosalie glared at me. I think she took offence of me stating I knew Emmett better than her.

"You're telling me you never thought of him as a dumb jock? Before you met him?" she asked. I just looked down. It was true. I thought he was a dumb jock.

"I thought so. He was the QB and he acted like an idiot whenever I saw him. Either throwing pencils in the ceiling or seeing how many chicken wings he could stuff in his mouth at once," she giggled. I could tell that now, after being with him, she loved all those qualities about him.

"So after you said no, what happened?" I asked.

"Victoria and Tanya started making comments about me. Sometimes to my face, other times behind my back. Then there was this rumour that I was a lesbian. It just started getting on my nerves. So I decided to… you know fake it," she shrugged.

"Fake it?" I asked.

"Pretend to be a couple in front of everyone." Rosalie sighed as she continued. "I told Vicky, sure. Then she told Tanya who told Edward to tell Em. Next day he asked me out. It was a double date with Victoria and her new guy. Victoria came to see if I would screw it up or something. That guy kept staring at me. Creep," she growled.

"Then?"

"Nothing. We ate and left," she said bluntly.

"What about you and Emmett?" I asked, suddenly being drawn to the story.

"We started dating, you know, we went out together with friends. He brought for me, dropped me and all that."

"But you felt nothing for him?"

"He was a just… an accessory. Made sense, cheerleader and the QB. I was always cold towards him. Very demanding as well. But he just smiled it off. God, he was so annoying. He spilt water on my dress once and I started screaming at him. Everyone around me stopped and stared in silence. Scared. But not my Em. He started laughing. He thought it was the funniest thing, seeing me get mad.

"We _dated _for a few weeks. But it was all just a big show. I never let him touch me or kiss me. It was all a sham. Just to shut Victoria and Tanya up. And I never once heard him complain or ask why I was being so distance." She smiled.

It was so strange. Rosalie and Emmett were faking at being boyfriend and girlfriend. Just like Edward and I. Then again we were completely different from Rosalie's plan.

"What changed?" Rosalie smiled at my question.

"It was my birthday party and everyone was invited, even my sham of a boyfriend. My Mother got drunk and said some shit to me and my Father was too busy sucking up to Victoria and her Dad to even wish me a Happy Birthday. I left my own party and no one even noticed… Well, except one person. I was there, crying by myself, in my room and I heard a knock. Em came in. I told him to fuck off. He laughed and sat next to me on my bed, placing a slice of low fat tofu cake beside him. And we sat there, not saying on word. It pissed me off. Why was he here? So I told him that he wasn't my boyfriend and that I would dumb him soon. He laughed again. He turned around and faced me. He wiped a tear that was sliding down my face and told me I was too beautiful to cry. I shoved his hands, which were covered in by band-aids, off me and told him to go fuck himself because I wasn't going to. I told him that I already knew I was beautiful. I was a cheerleader. I was an heiress. I was popular. I knew I was beautiful. His words had no effect on me. I had heard them so many times. I had beautiful hair, I had beautiful eyes, I had beautiful skin. I had heard it all. I told him to use his corny lines on some dumb bimbo and leave me alone."

"What did he do?"

"He laughed. He told me that he called me beautiful because of who I was, not because of what he saw. He told me that I was too up myself for thinking I was the fairest of them all. He told me I wasn't perfect. He said that it didn't matter if I wasn't perfect. He said that he didn't want perfect. That he wanted… me. And for the first time in my life, I was speechless. He said the beauty he saw in me couldn't be reflected in any old mirror." She smiled as the tears ran down her face.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say. I had thought there relationship was just cheerleader plus QB equals relationship. But it wasn't. They actually had moments.

"Yeah. And then just like that, he turned off the seriousness and went back to his goofiness. He gave me a slice of my birthday cake and said happy birthday. I looked down at my head at the tofu cake. I blurted out that I hated tofu. He asked me what I wanted. I couldn't help the smile as I told him how I always wanted a double chocolate strawberry cake for my birthday. He smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. He dragged me downstairs, hiding me from my parents and Victoria's view. He got me into his jeep and drove. He took me to Port Angeles to the Cheesecake Shop to get my cake. He even put a candle on top and made me wish. As I was stuffing my face with chocolate he got out a rectangular shaped box with a large red bow and handed it to me. It was my birthday present. I opened it up and it was a bouquet of flowers. Roses. I couldn't help it. I laughed at his corny present. Roses for Rose. He bowed his head down and was embarrass by his choice of gift. It was then I noticed that the steam was smooth. The thorns were caved off. When I asked him, he told me that he carved the thorns off. He didn't want any thorns to prick me," she bit her lip to stop her from crying. I couldn't help my smile as I listen to her love story. I was a sucker for love stories.

"He was still embarrassed that I made fun of his gift. So he quickly got up and started walking back to his jeep. I saw his hands. They were covered in band-aids. I was so… touched. No one had ever done anything for me. And no one had ever harmed themselves to protect me. I got up from my seat and ran up to him. I grabbed his hands, a little too roughly, making him hiss."

"And then you guys kissed." I smiled. Rosalie looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No. I started yelling at him," she said like it was the obvious thing to do.

"What?" She yelled at him. After he injured himself for her, she yelled at him. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic but I pictured her leaping into his arms and declaring her love for him.

"He was an idiot. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he do something so stupid? His hands were covered in band-aids. It hurt him to even touch anything. How could he be so careless? Even when I was yelling at him, he was smiling at me. Idiot," she grumbled.

And I smiled. Because even through she yelled at him, it was because she cared. She thought he was an idiot for hurting himself for her. She didn't want him to go through pain for her.

"So I took him to the pharmacy and got some medicine on his wounds. When he dropped me home, everyone had gone home and my parents were asleep. None of them realised I was gone. Emmett dropped me on my doorstep and wished me a happy birthday."

They're going to kiss now. They're going to kiss now. They're going to kiss now.

"And he left."

"What?" Jesus, when I they finally going to get together… for real.

"Yeah. He left. And I had never in my whole life wanted anyone to kiss me to much as I did at the moment. After that day we got closer. We weren't a couple yet, even if we were _dating_. I made him always sit next to me, I forbid him from speaking to Jessica and Lauren, I made him hold my hand when we walked together and after a while I…"

"Yeah?" I was getting excited.

"I demanded him to kiss me," she said with a stern face.

"And?" I smiled as I was bouncing up and down. Rosalie sighed.

"He said no."

"What?" Dammit.

"He said no. He said that if I told him to jump, he always did, but he wasn't some dog. He told me if I wanted a kiss I had to get it myself. I refused. I was doing him a favour. I was letting him kiss me. But he didn't care." She smiled at that thought.

I was taken aback by Rosalie's vanity. She was doing him a favour. But then I thought about her family. Rosalie family never showed affection towards her. She didn't understand that you couldn't order someone to love you. You had to feel it. Rosalie never saw that. She saw her demanding Father by her submissive Mother and thought that was how it worked.

"After a while when we were official named a couple, Victoria told me to dump him." I gasped at what she said. It was sad how into I was getting into this story. But somehow, I felt connected.

"Yeah, she said I was chaining myself down. So I had to dump him." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you do?" I smiled. I bet she told Victoria to go to hell and ran to Emmett to be with him.

Wrong.

"I didn't want to be ridiculed by her again. So I did. And he smiled. He smiled and asked me when I would stop giving and taking orders and do something because I wanted to. He told me he would still be there, waiting for me, when I decided I was tired of being someone else's version of me, and left. Days passed and I felt like shit. It was only after he was gone that I realised how much I needed him. I missed him so much. But I was too stubborn to admit it. Admit that I needed him. So one day I was cheering at the game and I saw fucking Lauren hitting on him. She was all over him. I don't know what happened to me but next minute I was striding towards them. I pushed Lauren to the ground and told her to back off. Oh, and I think I called her a slut. I grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him under the bleaches. And I blew at him. I started screaming at him for letting her touch him. I screamed to him that he was mine and only I could touch him. He told me he wasn't. That _I _dumped _him_. He said he wasn't some dog. That one day I felt like playing with him and then get bored of him the next day. And only when someone else plays with him, that I want to play with him again. He said that he wasn't a dog to take my orders and started walking off. I wasn't having any of that. I missed him. I told him to stop. But he didn't. So I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, telling him to stop. Finally, he put me down. He was about to walk off again when I grabbed his shirt and kissed him."

"Finally!" I shouted. Again, Rosalie looked at me like I was an idiot. Yeah, that wasn't appropriate. "Sorry. What happened then?" I blushed. She smiled at the memory.

"I said to him, 'Mr. Emmett McCarty, you're not a dog. You're my man. And if I tell you to fucking stop, you fucking stop. And if I see you touch any girl except me, your girlfriend, I will fucking castrate you,'" she said word for word and giggling at the end.

"I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the bleaches. I still remember his words. 'And you listen to me, Miss Rosalie Hale, you're my woman. And if you ever leave me again, or push me away…' I expected him to say something like he would kill me, but he didn't. He said, 'if you ever leave me again, or push me away… I'll die.'" Her smiled disappeared as her tears came running down.

"But… I didn't push him away, Bella. He left me," she cried. I grabbed her into a hug.

"Its okay, Rose," I said as I patted her back.

"Before I met him, I was someone else. I had built a war around me and no one could hurt me, but it was so thick no one could get to me either. No one saw the real me. I didn't even realise how thick the wall was. How I slowly let myself get lost and be taken over by someone else. It was only him that tore down my walls. Even my friends and family couldn't do it. And I let him. I slowly started to show him apart of me that I never had to anyone before. I told him things I was too scared to think out loud. I let him laugh with me and hold me while I cried. And before I knew it, I was… me. The true me. And this me was in love with him," she cried into my shoulder.

I kept rubbing her back and trying to sooth her, but it didn't work.

"I love him. I love him so much. I can't… I want my Emmy."

That was why it didn't work. She didn't want me to dry her tears. She wanted Emmett. Only Emmett could dry her tears.

When will that idiot snap out of it and stop freaking out.

Finally, after hours of crying, I finally made Rosalie go to sleep. She needed to rest. She had a lot of stress.

The bell rang and Charlie got the door.

This by far has been the craziest day of my life. First I was excused of being pregnant, then I tell Edward- wait, scream at Edward that I'm a virgin, Edward got into a fight because Tyler called me a slut, I had sex talk with Seth, Leah talked about my parents doing it, Charlie found out about the closet and now Rosalie and I are… what? Frenemies?

"Bella!" I heard Dad yell.

"Yeah?" I said as I got up from the couch and headed towards the front door.

"There's someone to see your… friend."

* * *

**AN: This is fiction and none of the views represent mine (on abortion or anything other). There you go. The whole Charlie and Bella thing really happened with me and my mum. Lets just say, me getting air sick, the guy telling me i couldn't go on the flight (because it was a long flight and i was vomiting) and the asking me, a fifthteen year old, if i was pregnant. Me, being me, laughed in his face and said no, still laughing. My, mum was right next to me, i was like crap... this is going to be awkward. But after he left she told me he was a jerk for even asking that. She didn't even ask if it was true, which it wasn't. However, the moment was spoiled when she said maybe if i lost my fat gut then people wouldn't think i was preggo. Nice :) Love my family. **

**Anyway, this was suposed to be on chap but it got long and made it into two. Did you like Edward blistering in the sun. Let's make it clear, he was getting off on Tanya and then He suddenly saw Bella. That was his subconscious telling him, he doesn't like her in that why (that's what he thinks). I get reviews of people asking questions and wanting a response, but either they don't give me an email address (remember (dot) when writing email addy) or don't sign in. I do want to answer you back, but i don't have a way to contact you. Please don't think im being rude. Thanx :)**

**I'm too tried to write anymore AN so goodnight (here in Oz).**

**This chapter was rush and i tried my best. Please review.**


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: This was going to be longer but i split it up into two chaps so you could have an early chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Both Emmett and Edward were standing at my front door.

"Emmett." I smiled. Thank God he was here. He came back.

"Hey." He smiled sheepishly, "Is she here?" he asked as he lifted his head to see if he could spot her.

I didn't have to ask who he was looking for.

"Yeah, she upstairs. In my room."

"First door to the right," Edward told him. Emmett nodded and walked passed me to go upstairs.

"She's sleepin-" I was cut of by the touch of Edward hand on my arm. He lightly shook his head, silently telling me to let them deal with it. It was only then when I actually saw Edward's face. He had a bleeding lip and a cut above his brow.

"Oh my God! What happen to you?" Edward ignored my question as he gazed up the stairs.

"How's Rose?" he asked quietly. I sighed and looked up the stairs as well. I wonder if Emmett has woken her up yet. And if so, I wonder what he's saying to her.

"She's really upset. How's Em? And what happened to you?" I ask as I look up at Edward.

"He freaked out. So I told him. Run." Edward shrugged his shoulder like it was nothing.

"You did what?" I gasped angrily at him.

Here I was, trying to explain to Rose that Emmett will come back to her and everything will turn out fine, while Edbot was telling Emmett to run for his life. Damn you Edbot!

"Run," Edward said bluntly.

"What the hell is matter with you? You told him to run?" I almost yelled at his face. How could he give such bad advice? Telling Emmett to run away from his own child. How could Edward be so cruel?

"Yeah. I mean, if he's acting like this now, only by the news that he's going to have a baby, how is he going to react when it's living and breathing?" Edward justified. However I wasn't convinced, until he finished that is.

"I told him that child was better of without him as a father. I told him that kid didn't deserve a fucking coward for a father. I told him that Rose was too good for him. That she should find someone else. Some one that can love her and his child like his own. Someone that can take his place in their family. Someone to become his kid's father and keep Rose's bed warm at night."

Edward pointed to his busted lip as he continued. "And then he did this and told me to go fuck myself. I think it was a real sentimental to our friendship." He gave a crooked grin.

My mouth was left open. Edwar… Edbot was a sneaky little fella. He, without Em's knowledge, used reverse psychology on him. I slowly started to understand Edward's method. Any non-Edbot would have told Emmett to stand up and take on his responsibilities, freaking out Emmett more than he was. However, Edward, the clever thing, told Emmett the opposite, told him what he was already thinking of doing. But then told him what would happen if he left. How he would be the coward and Rose would find someone else.

"Did I do well?" Edward asked shining me his smile.

I know it was weird, but for someone reason I was proud of my Edbot. He was becoming a real boy… slowly. I don't know, I could see Edward, Mr. President, freaking out and ignoring the situation. But today, Edward, Edbot, cared. He thought about the situation and what was needed to be said.

"Let's fix you up." I smiled as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room. I didn't answer his question, but I knew the answer. I was proud of my little Edbot. He was becoming a real boy.

Edward was sitting on couch as I placed the first-aid kit on the table and sat next to him. He was facing me and I was facing him as we sat Indian style on the couch. I got the cotton bud, with ointment and I gently wiped away that blood on Edward's lip. He hissed but then got used to it. As I was wiping his lip, my own lips went dry for some reason. I realise that I was suddenly licking my own lips and my heart was beating faster. This was new, strange and awkward. I quickly finished his lips and went straight to his brow. However due to my hastiness I poked his eye with my finger.

"Ahh…. Shit!" Edward hissed as he pulled back and covered his eye with both hands.

"Sorry," I squealed as Edward growled in pain, moving back and forwards. I guess my fingers had some ointment on them, making his eye… sting.

"Are to trying to aid me or kill me?" Edward growled. I felt even worse.

Oh God… I made Edward Cullen go blind.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, let me see." I was about to touch Edward when he moved back.

"No, no. It's okay," he said shaking his head. Finally, I grabbed him. However it was hard for me to pull him towards me. So I just slid towards him.

"Edward, let me see," I said with frustration now in my tone. I grabbed the sides of Edward's face and turned his face towards me as he kept squirming around like a child. I got my fingers and opened up his left eye, the one I tried to kill. When I saw the colour green I knew it was go time.

I softly blew into his eye, trying to ease the stinging. Edward halted the moment my breath touched his eye. I kept going it. Once, twice, thrice. Edward hadn't stopped me and I thought of it as a good sign. I looked down at Edward. He had a calmness about him.

"Does that feel better?" I whispered, scared if I spoke any higher the moment would be ruined. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Mmm… keep doing it," he mumbled. And I did. I moved closer and blew into Edward's eye. My breath blew his long eyelashes. Edward breathed in and out, his breath touching my neck. I found it hard to swallow naturally and my lips where once again dry, seeking for wetness. I hadn't noticed until then, but I had been sitting in Edward lap. It was also then that I realised Edward's hands were on my hip. I stopped breathing on Edward and slowly leaned back, still on his lap. I was halted by Edward hands from moving any further. Edward blinked once, then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

My breathing was coming in rough and my lips were dry.

"Nothing," I muttered. Edward crooked his brow.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

Because… Because… Because…

"Are you guys blowing each other?" We both pulled away from each other when we heard the booming voice of Emmett. Edward and I were standing at the ends of the couch when we saw Rose and Em come down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Bella was just fixing up the bruise that you left on my eye," Edward glared at Emmett as he pointed to his brow. I smiled at his childish behaviour.

"God you're such a whinger. You're just lucky Jasper saved you ass." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Edward muttered as Rose and Emmett came closer. I moved towards them, pass Edward. Rose looked better. Glowing even. Maybe this was a good sign.

"That's going to leave a mark," Rose smiled as she saw Edward's bust up face. It was weird. I had an urge to growl at her for smiling at Edbot's loose screw.

"It's okay. Bella digs scares," Edward chuckled behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah there are a real aphrodisiac," I said sarcastically, without a glance at him. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull my back into his chest as he nuzzled into my neck.

To the unknown observer, he was being a cute boyfriend. But to the train eye, me, he was torturing me by tickling me, which he had done so many time. I couldn't help but giggle as I tried to snap his arms off me, trying to escape his torture.

"Oh Cutie Pie, I love it when you act all indifferent," he chuckled in my ear, causing me to giggle more.

"Shut up." I gave him an evil eye when I finally pulled away from him. Bad Edbot. Bad.

I turned to find Em and Rose looking like they were going to be sick.

"How are you guys?" I asked looking back and forth between them. I saw Em grab Rose's hand a bit tighter.

"Well… I'm going to tell my parents," Rose sighed. Emmett pulled Rose's hand to grab her attention.

"We're," he corrected her, making her smile. I smiled too.

This was great news. They were finally going to do this together. Whatever this was. Emmett and Rose were about to leave and were at my doorstep. Rose had gone upstairs to say thanks and goodnight to Dad. I was glad that it was Emmett seeing me in Edward's lap and not my father. Especially after all the talk about pregnancy.

"Rose, if you need anything," I said as I grabbed Rose's hands before she left.

"I'll call you. I be sure of it Bella." Rose smiled at me and I smiled back. Both Emmett and Edward were left with wide eyes.

"Rose? Bella? How long have we've been gone?" Emmett gasped at our use of nicknames instead of Rosalie or Freak.

"What year is it?" Edward asked as he shook his watch and put it up against his ear trying to see if it was working. Me and Rose rolled our eyes and thought the same thing.

_Idiots._

Edward and I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Silence filled the room.

"So… Rose's pregnant," Edward said awkwardly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You could have told of me, you know?" Edward sighed. I looked towards him and saw disappoint on his face.

"She didn't even tell Em." I tried to justify myself. Edward looked at me, a little hurt.

"So you thought I was going to blab about it to him?" he asked.

"No Edward," I whispered and shook my head. Of course not.

"Then what?" he asked, quietly. I sighed.

"When I tell someone something in private, I assume they won't tell anyone. Even their biology partner. Am I wrong to assume that?" I asked him back.

I wanted him to understand. Rose told me a secret and I kept it. Like I was keeping his and he was keeping mine. I would never tell anyone about his library or about his fears of acceptance. Never.

Edward nodded his head.

"No. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I said as I moved closer to him on the couch. I had a close up of his face again. "Damn, you face looks like shit."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Edward said dryly, causing me to giggle.

"First Tyler, than Emmett. You should really put the guns away," I giggled as I patted his hand.

"Tyler deserved it," he muttered to himself. I retrieved my hand. All the humour was gone.

"Thank you, for you know… Keeping my honour," I whispered as I looked at my hands on my lap.

"I would have just laid my cape over a puddle of water for you but-" Edward chuckled.

"You didn't wear your cape." I finished his sentence as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, had to do the next best thing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Punch some guy?" I quirked my brow. Edward tensed and his mouth was in a thin line.

"Punch some jerk of a guy. What he said… he shouldn't have. You didn't deserve that. You deserve better," Edward said as he shook his head.

I was about to say something, I don't know what, but something.

"What's with the General Hospital?" When Dad's voice rang from behind. Edward and I both stood. Dad was standing behind the couch and staring at the first aid kit on the table.

"Edward got-"

"I got into a bar fight," Edward said proudly as he cut me off. His chest was pushed out and head high. "You think this is bad, you should see the other guy." He continued on with his 'manly' story as I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me off laughing. Right now, Edward looked the perfect 'manly' biker that had just gotten in a bar fight, the busted face, the attitude and even the tone of his voice. It was all perfect. Actually… all he needed was a 'Mum' tattoo and he had me sold.

"No one calls my Mama fat," Edward grumbled in a 'manly' voice. Yep, perfect. While I found this all too funny, Charlie didn't. He looked at Edward with bewilderment and disapproval and me with pity.

"Bella, your standards are too low." Was all that Charlie said before he walked back upstairs, away from Evil Knievel and his groupie.

Without skipping a beat, Edward leaned over towards me with an optimistic smile.

"I think he likes me."

I finally let out a laugh that I was holding back. It was the first time today someone made me laugh.

Only Edbot.

(~*~)

I was pacing in front of Edward's car in the parking lot before school. Edward was leaning back on his car as he rolled his eyes at my pacing.

Edward had picked me up and drove me to school. All the way here, all I talked about was Rose and Em. Edward, however, wasn't that much anxious as me. He shrugged and said it will turn out well. Funny, I thought. When it was your problem, all hell breaks loose. When it's someone else's, whatever.

So here I was in the parking lot, facing in front of Edbot as I waited for Rose and Em. They were going to tell their parents about the pregnancy. I hope it went well.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Rose and Em getting out of the jeep. I quickly ran towards them, Edward walked behind me.

"What happened?" I asked Rose as I reached her, clasping her hands in mine.

Her hair was messy with no bounce and her eyes were dull and had circles under them. There was no shine or bounce that was Rosalie Hale. Rosalie sighed and gripped my hands tighter.

"Her parents disowned her. They kicked her out," Emmett said on Rose's behalf. I gasped at his words.

They disowned her.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little emotional," she sighed and have a fake smile.

"Where is she staying now?" Edward asked. I didn't even notice he was behind me.

"You can come live with us," I told her.

"Bella, you don't have enough room for two people, let alone three," the voice of reason, Edward, spoke. I turned around and glared at him. I knew there wasn't enough room in my home, but if Rose didn't a place, I wasn't going to turn my back on her. I could sleep in my sanctuary and she could have my bed. It would work. And where does Edward go off saying my house doesn't have enough room. I'm sorry we all can't have mansions like the President of Forks High.

"Its okay, Bella. Rose is leaving with me," Emmett said which eased my death glare at Edward, who looked like he was scared as he took a step back from me.

Yeah, you run little boy.

"What about your parents?" I asked Emmett, forgetting about Richie Rich.

"We told them. They're disappointed, but supportive," Emmett shrugged. I nodded. I looked at Rose who was really quite. I guessed that she wasn't comfortable talking about this with the guys hovering around.

"Come on, Rose," I said as lead her towards the entrance, leaving the guys behind. "How you holding up?" I asked when I knew the guys couldn't hear. She sighed.

"Fine, I guess. It's better with Em around." Rose smiled, a genuine smile, when she talked about Emmett.

"What have you decided?" I asked quietly as we stopped near Edward's Volvo, away from all the students that could hear this personal conversation. Rose smiled as she looked at her feet.

"We're keeping the baby." She smiled. A smile beamed on my face. Not because they were keeping the baby, I would have been supported if they picked an alternative, but because they were deciding together. They were together on this and by the look on Rose's face, they were happy.

"Baby? No fetus?" I asked smiling.

"We decided the moment we told my parents," she said and then her smile vanished. She sighed. "My Mother called me a slut and my Father cursed how if I was a boy this would never happen. They started yelling at me and then Emmett started yelling back at them. It was at that moment I realised that I wanted to be the parent I never had. I wanted to give this child everything I never had. I want to tell our child that… I love it." She smiled as she touched her stomach and then looked at me. "I'm keeping it."

"It's not going to be easy," I said. I was going to be supportive, but not unrealistic. Telling her it's going to be rainbows and lollypops would be a lie. She sighed and nodded.

"I know. But I got a secret weapon." She gave me a sly smirk with the last sentence.

"What?" I asked.

Just then the boys came and told us that it was time to go in. Em held out his hand and Rose grasped it tightly. Before they walked away from us, she whispered in my ear her secret weapon.

"Emmett."

(~*~)

_Can you believe she's pregnant?_

_I know. She's ruining his life._

_Slut. Couldn't keep her legs closed. _

I had to keep a firm hand on Edward arm to make sure he didn't get into any fights. I mean, I wasn't the one study medicine in college. There was only so much I could do in the bandage area. His fist got into tight balls that I swear there was no blood flow. I moved my hand down his arm and opened his fist to weave his fingers into mine as we walked down the hall.

"Don't go hurting that pretty face of yours." I smiled at him, comfortingly. Edward looked down at me and gave me his famous crooked smile.

"You think I'm pretty?" he smirked.

Damnit! I gave him an ego boost. I wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Shut up," I mumbled as rolled my eyes, causing Edward to chuckle. At least he wasn't punching anyone… except my pride.

All the way to my class room and even after my class, as we walking in the halls, Edward kept teasing me in my ear.

_Bella? Who do you think is pretty? Me?_

_Hey, Bella? Who was it that called me pretty? Oh yeah… you._

_Hey, Bella? Guess who thinks I'm pretty? Guess?_

I tried to find anything to distract Edward from his as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Finally, I found my saviour and she sat at your table. It was like praise from God. It was Alice. I detached myself from the Ken Doll and practically ran towards Alice and the others who also sat there.

"Thank you." I smiled at her breathlessly. Alice gave me a quizzical look. Edward came shortly afterwards with my lunch, which I forgot with him, chuckling at my escape from him… or failed escape from him. However, instead of Edward's playful teasing I heard the cruel torture.

_That's the girl who's pregnant?_

_It's Edward Cullen's? _

_Probably a gold digger. Trapping him for his money. Who knows whose bastard child she's carrying? _

I had to admit, the last one did hurt.

"Don't worry about these people. Vicktoberfest is coming up soon and no one will remember this," Alice said as she swatted her hand at the vile comments. Ahh… yes. Vicktoberfest. Vicky's Oktoberfest. The grand Forks tradition. Where you go to get drunk. Yes, I was sure something would happen there that would make my pregnancy look like a nuns pray.

"Thanks Alice." I said for the second time.

"Speaking about the Red Witch," I heard Leah mutter. Edward and I turned around as Alice and Jasper raised their heads to find Victoria striding towards us. It was like a lioness striding through the jungle. When she reached our table she stood at the front, to gain our whole attention.

"Hey Edward, Alice, Jasper, _Bel-la_ and Leanne." She smiled at all of us. I cringed as she said my name. Whenever she called me Bella she said it like that. Dragging it out. Telling me that she wanted to call me Freak instead.

"What did she just call me?" Leah whispered to Alice who looked just a confused. I wasn't surprised that Victoria Miller didn't know Leah's name. We weren't part of the herd. Victoria smiled at Edward, but it wasn't the smile she gave me or even Alice. It was a… grin, a smirk?

"I hope you're coming to Vicktoberfest, Edward you never missed it before," she purred his name as she slid her hand up and down his arm.

"And I'm not going to miss it now, Vicky," Edward smiled back, not bothering to remove her hand.

"You better not," she giggled, which made me wont to vomit. "Hey, Alice, here's you're invite and here's yours Jasper," she smiled at Alice and Jas, but it was different from hers to Edward.

"Oh and Leanne this one is for you," Victoria said as she handed Leah an invite, clearing getting her name wrong. Alice, quickly grabbed Leah's and placed it near Leah's plate. Alice knew what would have happened if Leah refused to accept and she didn't want the conflict. Leah looked at Victoria as if she was mad.

"Oh and if you happen to bring someone along as well that's cool. Maybe that guy that was with you at the pool party," Victoria said slyly.

"Paul?" Leah guessed.

"Yeah. Boyfriend?" Victoria asked.

"No. Dear God no," Leah said with disgust as she cringed in her seat.

"Interesting. Make sure to bring him along." Purred Victoria as she smiled. It was the same smile and purr she gave Edward.

I heard a low growl coming from Leah as she evil eyed Victoria.

And I then understood her smile. The one she just gave. It was her… seduction smile. I too felt a growl in my throat. I mean, how could she just plainly flirt with someone else's boyfriend? Trying to seduce what is not hers. Sure… they might not be together but she doesn't know that. Inviting someone to your party just so you can seduce them. That's disgusting. Especially if they're coming with someone else. How could she just purr like that? Like a cat about to eat a mouse. He wasn't a mouse to me eaten up. He was a person. He was someone's boyfriend. Okay, maybe not, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't know that and she's smiling, purring, trying to seduce him and inviting him to your party? And in front of his girlfriend!

No wonder Leah growled.

Sure, Leah didn't say she was Paul's girlfriend, but still. Victoria shouldn't have smiled and purred like that when she was inviting Paul. Seriously. No wonder Leah's jealous.

Hmm… the growling. Maybe Leah is jealous. Maybe she does have feeling for Paul. I smiled at that thought. I have to find out abut this.

However, my fairytale was cut short by a distorted voice.

"Opps, _Bel-la_, I seem to have forgotten your invite," Victoria gasped in fake shock and sympathy.

"Oh, no. How will I go on?" I said to Leah who gave me a smirk.

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" Victoria smirked, "I mean, it's like a drinking party and you really shouldn't be drinking in your condition," she said slyly. Her eyes looked down at me, like I was some rat that she just fed poison to. Her eyes held happiness at the dirty rat's state. She smiled at the picture in front of her.

I knew what she said behind her painted words. I can't drink at her awesome party because I was a slut and got pregnant by what I say to be Edward's baby. No wonder Leah hates her.

Edward didn't say anything or do anything. I was happy, he shouldn't. I mean, he shouldn't be sticking up for me. It wasn't his duty to. That was a boyfriend's duty. Just 'cause we were faking didn't mean he had to do it for real. No. I mean, I was glad he wasn't doing anything. I didn't need him to get into further trouble. It was good he wasn't getting out of control. He took deep breaths. Good. Good. Good.

Then… why did I feel not so… good.

"Victoria? What are you doing?" I looked up to see both Rose and Em come over towards Victoria. Rose was in front and Em a step behind her.

"Oh, here's your invite, Rose. Here's your's Emmett. I was just inviting my fellow peers to Vicktoberfest." She smiled as she handed each an invite. "But shame _Bel-la_ can't come. But really, no one wants a preggo at Vicktoberfest. And she's already come to conclusion of Vicktoberfest drunken night," she said it loud enough that the whole school heard. I cringe again and Edward didn't say anything. Good. However, someone did say what no one had the guts to.

"Victoria Miller." The person breathed out.

"Yeah?" Victoria said.

"You're a fucking bitch."

"What?" Victoria screamed.

"You heard me you dirty cheap whore."

"Rosalie, have you forgotten you're place."

Yes. Rosalie Hale just told Victoria Miller what everyone was thinking. And Victoria didn't like it one bit.

"If I get upset it won't be good for your father," Victoria threatened, which I didn't understand. It must be between them two.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care," Rose said bravely.

"What?" Victoria looked shocked at her inability to control Rose.

"I'm sick of taking you fucking orders like some… lap dog. If anyone is the bitch here, it's you!" Rose screamed.

I smiled as Rose refuse to take order, just like Em wanted her to do.

"How dare you?" Victoria screeched.

"Oh I dare. Believe me I wanted to do this for so long." Rose took a deep breath. "Victoria Miller, you are the shallowest, most rottenest person I have every met in my life. You're fucking jealous of everyone and bully the weak into submission. Well, I'm tired of being submitted," Rose yelled.

"Jealous? Of who? You? Please. At least my father actually loves me," Victoria chuckled at Rose as she dusted off her shoulder.

"You call that love? Shoving money at you? Please, even a hooker gets more affection then you," Rose huffed. "The only person who ever showed you the slightest bit of human affection was James and even he rather scream out Tanya's name when he's fucking you!" The school gasped at Rose's words.

And then I remembered. No one knew. No one knew that Tanya slept with James when she and Edward broke up. But now the whole school knows that James had feelings for Tanya. I quickly grabbed Edward's hand.

"That's why you're fucking jealous of her. Not because she's more popular or prettier. No. It's because he would walk over your dead body to be with her," Rose continued. And then, for the first time, I actually saw Victoria. Not the dictator, but the girl. She looked heartbroken and sick.

"You. You're saying all this. And for what? For the Freak!" Victoria pointed at me as she screamed the words. Edward tightened his fingers around me as I heard a growl in his chest.

"She's not a freak!" But it wasn't Edward who spoke those words. He was beaten. By Rose.

"Oh how sweet. Rosalie Hale's ice heart has finally melted for the commoners." And she was back. Victoria Miller. The Red Witch. Victoria turned around and looked at me with disgust. She placed her palms on the table and leaned over towards me.

"Don't get too warm hearted, she said worse things about you behind your back to me. She's sweet on the outside but she's toxic inside. A real bitc-"

"Victoria!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, how sweet. You're night it shinning armour," Victoria snicked. Rose lifted on brow, crossed her arms.

"Jealous?" She said.

Students were heard giggling and chuckling. Victoria growled.

"You're finished Hale! You're finished! And all for what! The preggo," she screeched.

"She's not pregnant!" Rosalie screamed back. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Please. She was seen buying a knock up test," Victoria sniggered.

The voices came back.

_See. Told you she was pregnant. _

_Oh my God! It is true._

_It must be. They all know._

However they were all hushed by one voice.

"It was for me!" Screamed Rosalie. The whole room went quiet.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." In that moment, Rose didn't look scared. She looked proud.

"Wow…" mumbled Victoria, "you really are a dumb bitch," she laughed. Emmett growled and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Rose and Jasper, who had quickly gotten up and to Emmett's side.

"I think that's enough guys," Jasper said in a calm voice. Victoria grinned.

"You're life is over, Hale," she hissed and walked off. Leaving the cafeteria.

Whispered grew and the eyes didn't blink,

_OMG. Rosalie Hale._

_She's pregnant?_

_Looks like she is a slut. _

_Mmm… so why was Isabella Swan buying the tests?_

"What are you guys looking at?" yelled Rose, causing everyone to quickly turn around and whisper in their own groups. I got up from my seat and walked over to Rose, lightly touching her arm.

"Rosalie."

"I'm fine." She smiled bravely, hiding the realisation of what she had just done and will be soon going through.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Rose. I could have taken the wrap for it," I told her. Rosalie sighed.

"It had to come out some time," she said quietly. Rose looked up and I followed her gaze to find Tanya, Laurent and James glaring at Rose. It was clear she wasn't invited.

"Looks like we're out of seats," she said quietly to her feet.

"Sit with us," Alice piped in, reminding us that they were still here. Rose turned her face to Alice and frowned.

"No. Vicky is on a war path. If she found I sat with you Alice she would ruin you too." I could here the fear in Rose's voice.

"I don't care. Sit," Alice repeated as she grabbed Rose's arm and glared at Emmett. Emmett was gone two seconds and then reappeared with two spare chairs. Rose sighed in surrender as she took a seat next to Alice and Emmett took a seat in between Rose and Edward.

"I can't believe you didn't talk to me about it, Rose," Alice said sadly as she held Rose's hands in her.

"Sorry, Alice," Rose whispered with her head down. Alice let go of Rose's hand and gave a huge smile.

"It's okay. But you know what this means? Shopping!" She squealed. Alice started talking about all the shopping they were going to do, but was interrupted by Rose.

"I don't have the money, Alice. My parents disowned me," she sighed. Alice smiled.

"Rose! You're staying with me." She jumped in her seat. I smiled as I watch Alice with Rose. Alice was such an optimistic. She saw the best of a bad situation. She always smiled around people and her smile, made you smile.

"She's staying at my house, Alice," Emmett interfered. Alice smile went into a snarl as she glared at Emmett.

"Na ah, she is so not staying with you. You're staying with me, aren't you?" Alice smiled politely at Rose again.

"No, me," Emmett said with a frown.

"No, me," Alice responded.

"Me!"

"Me!"

This went for a couple of minutes. Rose head went left to right as she looked at both of them arguing who was going to take her home. She smiled as she watched two people fight over her. It seemed like she was happy, because she was wanted.

"Wait!" Leah yelled over Alice and Emmett, causing them to turn towards her and be silent. "So now GI Joe and Barbie are sitting with us?" Leah scoffed. I looked at Leah, gapping. Emmett smiled as he elbowed Rose.

"Hey, did you hear that. I'm GI Joe." He smiled.

"Seriously?" Leah asked us as rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Leah," I said under my breath, hoping she wouldn't say anything that would hurt them.

"Look, I get him," Leah said as she pointed at Edward, who straightened up in his seat, "I was okay being the third wheel. And then they came along," she said looking at Alice and Jasper, "and I became the fifth wheel. Now them. Seriously, seventh wheel?" Leah huffed as her eyes finally landed on Emmett and Rose.

"Maybe you can get that Paul guy to give you company," Rosalie mumbled. I looked over Rosalie and she wasn't the girl who cried in my room. She wasn't that scared little girl. This… was Rosalie Hale. The fighter.

"You know for a pregnant woman, you're not very glowing," sneered Leah. I was wrong thinking that Rose would have cried or shut herself out.

"And for a seventh wheel you're very noisy," Rosalie shot back, raising her brow in challenge.

The table was silent as all your eyes for placed on Leah and her response to Rose's challenge.

Leah's face was unchanged in those moments until, finally, her lips twinge and lifted up to reveal a smirk.

"Seventh wheel it is," she smirked before she drank out of her juice bottle, which was almost empty, from the straw creating a grouchy noise.

I shook my head as I tried to understand what just happened. Did Leah and Rose just…_ not_ kill each other?

"What just happened?" I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear. He chuckled.

"I think Leanne just made a new friend." He smirked.

Leah's head shot up as she pouted.

"My name is not Leanne!" she huffed like a two year old.

The table that, only a few minutes ago, was silent and filled with sorrow was now filled with voices and laughter.

It was like a full house. Well… full table.

(~*~)

Days pasted.

The moment word got out that I wasn't the one pregnant, but Rose, the whole school went upside down.

Jessica and Lauren were the first signs. The moment I got out of the cafeteria they both came running telling me how they always knew it wasn't me who was pregnant. Jessica claimed she knew that the test wasn't for me and she was only just worried. So she told Lauren and then the word just got around. They said they knew I wasn't that kind of person. Their words made me want to puke. However, that was just the beginning. Everyone started to be friendlier to me, but that wasn't even the weirdest part. As I was being greeted and smiled at, Rose wasn't. She was being snubbed and whispered about. It got worst. Her once friends bullied her, made fun of her, gossiped about her. These were the people that had once worshiped her. Now… they were following me like puppies. It was sick.

Whenever I saw one of them coming near me I would go and stand by Rose, thinking they would leave both of us alone. They came with smiles on their face as they said hello to me and ignored her. I once again, felt sick.

It was about a week ago when I was walking down the halls and saw Rose walking down the other end towards me. The girls snickered at her. The boys made crude comments about her. I guy even went passed her and knocked her books out of her hand. Rose went on her knees and started picking up her books.

It was then when I truly understood what had happened. We swapped places. Yesterday. I was the one picking up the books and Rose, the one kicking them as she walked by. Today. She was the one picking up the books.

I started walking toward her. I was the new Rose. The new Princess of Forks. The 'it' girl. She was me and I was her. I kept walking toward and stopped when my foot was right next to her book. She looked up, her blue eyes shone. I could see it in her eyes too. She saw the change as well. Once I looked up at her and she was looking down on me. Now, she looking up and I'm the one looking down at her. Right now, I could do what she had done to me all these years. Walk pass and kick the books while snickering off. If I was the new Rose, the new Princess of Forks, then that is what I should do. Right?

I was looking down at Rose. All the people who once tormented me now were begging me to accept them. My life was so much easier. Less people called me freak and now I had to count the number of friends in Forks high on both hands. I was looking down at Rose. And the thing is… I didn't like it.

I crouched down and met her eye to eye. As an equal. I smiled and she timidly smiled back as we both gathered the books. Even though Rosalie Hale never helped me, that didn't matter. Me not helping her, that would. What I had now. The popularity, the status and the so called _friends_. That wasn't real and it wasn't what I wanted. All that used to belong to Rose and for me to think that it couldn't be snatched from under my feet would be stupid. These people are a bunch of sheep that follow the herd. They all hated me and now, I was some what the leader, tomorrow I could be exiled. You never know. When we finish gathering the books, I linked my arms with Rosalie we walked down the halls together to the cafeteria.

Maybe, just maybe, I could be the friend to Rose that I never had myself. The one the picks you up when you fall down. The one that gets off their _pedestal_ and meets you at eye level, becoming your equal. It was hard to find a true friend, but I hoped I did.

Rose had left the Cheer Squad. She said that it was because she was too tired. But Alice and I both knew it was because she was being bullied by Victoria, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and practically the whole squad, except Alice.

Rose was staying at Emmett's. His parents insisted. They didn't want the mother of their grandchild taking refuge at a friend's house. She was welcomed to their family. Rose hadn't heard from her parents. It was only yesterday she found out, from school gossip, that they left town. Apparently, the _shame _of Rose drove them out.

Emmett was as great as ever. He was always by Rose's side and trying to be the best he could be. He even asked me to come help him get books on parenting and child care. He wanted to do his research. I giggled at the idea. How a very Edbot thing to say. I told him that, and he looked confused. Then I remembered, Edbot was my personal thing for Edward. Emmett commented how mushy we were and I laughed.

Hopefully Jake sees that too.

We were sitting at the table, all seven of us. It was weird to see Leah and Rose somewhat getting along together. I think it was because they both were no BS takers.

Emmett was trying to persuade Rose into reading books with him. But Rose didn't want to.

"Why not?" He whined like a five year old causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Because it's not an exam. There's only one test in a pregnancy and I already taken it. Asked Bella," Rosalie said as she pointed her hand towards me.

"Passed with flying colours." I smirked. Emmett ignored my statement and went back to persuade Rose.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared," he urged Rose to understand, but she wouldn't buy it.

"I don't want to read theories. I would rather it be hands on. Practical," Rose said as she ate her French fries and gravy, which was her craving for a week now.

"Yeah, there's nine months until that. If we're unprepared, then it will freak us out more." As Emmett said those words I could see an Edbot in him. You know, planning before hand, nervous about unexpected surprises and freaking out 24/7. However, I was quickly correct. Edbot was much cuter than Emmett when he was having a malfunction. I giggled at that thought.

"I don't know," Rosalie sighed.

I could see Emmett point of view. He wanted to be prepared for something he never thought he would have to be prepared for. And I understand Rose, who doesn't learn from reading but from actually apply. But how could both of them get what they needed? And then it hit me.

"Maybe I can help?" I said, causing everyone look at me.

"Huh?" Bot of them said at the same time.

"I baby-sit sometimes," I explained.

"Baby-sit?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. The Williams' kids. Benny is eight and his sister Maggie is about seven months old. I'm sure the Williams weren't mind if you guys help me baby-sit." I smiled. The moment I finished Edward started coking on his drink and coughing up it up.

"It would be good to be with kids," Emmett said as he slammed his hand on Edward back.

"Yeah, maybe bond or something." Rosalie nodded ignoring Edward. However, I was watching him. And I saw how he shook his head in front of Emmett. Edward nodded his head towards me and the shook it. What was that about?

"What?" I finally asked him as he walked me to gym.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You started to choke and made a face towards Emmett when I mentioned babysitting."

"No I didn't," Edward squeaked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't tell me this is because he beat you at Monopoly," I said. This cause Edward to halt his steps and stop me by grabbing my upper arm.

"He was cheating!" Edward exclaimed.

"He's a sweet kid, Edward." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hmph," Edward shrugged as he rolled his eyes. He was about to walk on, but I held him back this time.

"What?" I asked as I pulled him back towards me. Edward took a deep breath.

"He likes you, Bella," he said.

"I like him too, Edward." Benny was a sweet kid.

"I mean, like-like," he said slowly. My eyes went wide as I realise what Edward meant.

"What?" I gasped.

"He-"

"No he does not." I cut Edward off, shaking my head. I was about to walk off when Edward stopped me, grabbing my arm to hold me back.

"Wait, you never knew? I mean, not even a hint," Edward grinned holding back a chuckle.

"There's nothing, Edward," I told him sternly.

"If you don't know he has a thing for you-"

"Benny doesn't have a th-"

"Ah, yeah he does," Edward said, his tone becoming more serious. I crossed my arms.

"Why do you sound like a jealous boyfriend?" I asked glaring at him. It was only for a split second and I swear it happened. Edward's face turned to stone and his eyes went wind, but quickly changed back. He composed himself and started smiling.

"I'm scared you're going to replace me with Benny to make Black jealous," he chuckled. The idea of me replacing Edward with Benny was ridiculous that I started giggling too.

"Ha! I won't go all cougar on you, Baby. Don't worry. Because he doesn't have a thing for me," I giggled as I walked away and to my class, which I was sure I was late for. I couldn't understand how Edward could assume that Benny liked me. And why was he so persistent. Why was he acting like this? All weird with crazy and mad accusations.

"Mark my words, Cutie Pie. The boy is madly in love with you!" Edward called out causing me to smile.

As if.

* * *

**AN: Denial!**

**I split the chap, shorter than intended, up so i could give you an AN without posting an AN and making you think it was a chap.  
**

**I'm not one of those people who will start something without finishing. I will finish I Want You To Want Me, however I will not get it beta'd. So please do not comment on my lack of correct grammar or spelling. I don't know when I'll update, or even if I will. I don't want my writing to be an obligation, because it will show in my writing, becoming dry and hateful, therefore I might not update regularly. I do want to finish this story, because I want you guys to know what happens to these two. I also want them to come together at the end. Im also starting uni and am quite busy.**

**Yes, Benny will appear again. As for people who were wondering about Bella's feeling... they're going. Hope you can see that. She was upset Edward didn't stand up for her in front of Vic even though she asked him not to fight. She wanted him too. She pissed at Vic for flirting with Edward, however used the whole Paul and Leah thing as an excused. She also had a 'moment' when blowing in E's eye. She felt something but is denying also keeps calling him Edbot and cute.  
**

**Edward didn't stand up for Bella when V was being a bitch was because he a) doesnt fight with girls b) knew it wouldnt solve anything and c) B asked him not to fight. (you'll find out in future chap)**

**Oh i changed Vicky's party from her birthday to Vicktober fest. Check in last chap (33) to see changers. **

_-Edward was telling me about The Vicktoberfest Party coming up._

_Vicktoberfest? Vicky's Oktoberfest. Purpose? Be happy... get drunk._

_It was a grand Forks tradition. The first of October. For some, it was even a public holiday. Yes, Victoria Miller created her own public holiday and every one loved it. Victoria Miller makes a huge deal and everyone is invited, except losers like me. And if you're invited and didn't come, it was like… I think they used the words social suicide. It was the party they talk about for the whole year. It was the party where people got drunk, drunk texted/called, broke up, got together and threw up. It was the party of the year. It even had it's own after party. Well… I think it did. I wouldn't know. And I didn't really care.-_

**I changed it cause next chap is B's bday and i thought it would be too many bdays in a series. Rose and Em are keeping the baby.  
**

**Leahmari13, i just wanted to let you know that i do read the reviews :)  
**

**Next chap, (BPOV) B's day and Jake tells Bella why he dumbed her (EPOV) Jake's reaction to E and B's closeness and... SPOILER! Fight scene! And... Edward celebrating Bella bday (They get drunk). What is his present?**

**Review and tell me what was your fav part.  
**


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: HEY! Back again with a new chap. Not my best or fav work, but has a couple of nice scenes. Not beta'd and rushed due to updating it quicker. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The dream was the same. Like always. The soft warm bed, with white silk sheets. The white night gown. White. Drawings, little children's drawings. Full of colour. The wind chimes ringing. The tire swing on a brunch of a tree. The double story house, build with timber and painted white and blue. The trees that are blooming with flowers. A man. In the middle of the field. I can't see him. Me running. I'm alone with the darkness. However, my dream was cut short by a loud bang. I shot up in bed to see my Dad with a party popper.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled.

I rubbed my eyes as I realised today's date. September 13th. My birthday.

Damn it.

Let's just say that I was never excited about my B'day. Why? Because something always goes wrong. From Renee sending me gifts that aren't meant for me but for her 'perfect' daughter, crying over the fact that she had forgotten my birthdays, on many occasion, to baking my own cake, by myself, while Dad was at work, Dad baking a cake and then me vomiting it down the toilet, going to the park and stepping in dog poo, to going to the zoo and getting attracted by a monkey. Let's just say… Birthdays were unlucky for me. And this year it was on a Friday. Great.

I know all hell will break loose today.

"Thank you, Dad," I said as I reluctantly got up and leaned on my headboard.

"I got your gift." He smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement. My eyes just rolled.

"Dad. How many times have I told you? I don't need any gifts."

"Yeah, yeah. Move fatty," Dad ignored my comment and swatted me to the corner as he sat next to me. I giggled.

"Hey, it's my birthday! I can't believe you called me fat on my birthday!" I faked hurt in my voice. Charlie smiled.

"Not everyone can be as fit as me," he chuckled at his own joke as he patted his beer belly. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's my gift?" I said in the bored tone.

"I thought you didn't want one." He smirked.

"Dad!" I whinged. Yeah, I didn't want one, but he just woke me up for no good reason. At least give me a reason to be up this early. I wanted to sleep in before school.

"Fine fine. Here. Happy birthday, kiddo." He said sheepishly as he handed me a rectangle shaped gift wrapped in newspaper.

"Love the wrapping. Newspaper beats wrapping paper any day," I giggled as I unwrapped my gift.

"And it gives you update on current events," Charlie said, proud of his wrapping skills.

Finally, I opened it.

It was a leather bound journal. A small metal plank was on the front with my name engraved on it. And it wasn't Isabella.

_Bella M. Swan_.

I smiled. He knew I didn't like reading _Isabella Swan_. It reminded me too much of my faults.

"It's an art journal. So like instead of writing your thought you can draw them. Or whatever," Dad shrugged as he felt uncomfortable on my bed. He shouldn't, I loved it. It was so thoughtful. But he didn't need to buy me a gift. I could tell it would have been expensive to engrave the name.

"Open it," Dad nudged me.

"Thanks Dad. But you didn't have to." I shook my head as I opened the journal. I would have been happy with a plain sketch book. There was no need to spend the money.

Once I opened the journal a piece of paper flew out into my lap. I picked up and read the front.

"Oh my God! Dad!" I squealed as I realised what it was.

"But if you don't want it." Dad said sarcastically as he tried to take it away from me.

"No. No. I want it!" I squealed as I nodded my head. I leaped into his arms and said thank you over and over again.

It was a cheque.

For two thousand dollars. The money I need to get my baby. To get Nessie.

"Grandma gave five hundred for you birthday," Dad said as he patted my back. And I too had saved five hundred. Pulling it all together, I had three grand. Enough to by Nessie.

"I love it! Thank you!" I squealed.

I couldn't wait till school was over.

(~*~)

School went by like a haze. I was too preoccupied by the gaining of Nessie.

When school was over I couldn't be happier. Edward had soccer practice so I asked Leah to drive me to La Push. I didn't tell anyone at school it was my birthday. I just hated the attention. I was thankful Alice didn't ask any questions when I told her I was leaving with Leah. She actually squealed and pushed me towards Leah. Telling me to take my time. That crazy little pixie.

Finally I was in front of the garage. I jumped out of the car and practically ran to Bradley.

"Oh Bradley! I got the money!" I squealed as I handed him the cheque. Brad looked at it, then at the back, where Nessie was, and then sighed.

"Um… Bells."

"What?" I asked.

"It's not enough. We need to order the parts. You get the gas and travel cost and then the actually cost for the past." I could tell it was killing him to say this to me.

"How much?" I sighed.

"Two grand."

It felt like my heart was being ripped out. Again.

"Maybe next time?" I shrugged walking back to the car and telling Leah I wanted to go home. She told me to hold on as she finished her text. I sighed as I waited in the care. Bloody birthdays.

This is why I hate birthdays. You have expectations and then they fall.

(~*~)

I was so lost in my own world, I didn't even realise Leah was acting weird. Not until I opened my front door.

"_Surprise!"_

I screamed in horror, causing everyone to laugh. And by everyone, I meant everyone.

Dad, Sue, Seth, Paul, Quil, Clare Embry, Jared, Cole, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Billy, Mr and Mrs Williams, Benny, Maggie and more. It was a full house.

Alice jumped and ran to me squealing happy birthday. And then she told me what was going on.

Apparently, my father, the dear Chief Swan, wanted my eighteenth to be special. So he called Leah and asked her to help him. Now Leah, being my true friend, told him no and said it wouldn't work. However, my father wouldn't take no for an answer and then called Alice. And Alice… went overboard. She had been planning this for weeks. She even made a committee which consisted of her, Rose, Jasper, who got dragged into it, and an unwilling Leah. Alice was in charge of making lists. Invitation list, food list and decorating list. Every list. Thankfully Jasper came and told Alice to claim down.

"Bella. You don't how hard it was for me to keep this a secret from you. I had it all planned. I was going to invite you over my place and then you told me you and Leah were going to La Push and then I was like 'perfect' and came straight here to help your Dad." I still don't understand how she could talk so fast.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Jasper said. I thanked him. Alice gasped and pulled me to the table to show me who brought what gift. She even started guessing what box had what inside. Emmett and Rose said happy birthday. I was about to say thank you when-

"Michaelangelo!" And then I was caught in a death hug by Embry. Then came Paul and Quil as well, singing happy birthday. I would have said thank you but I couldn't breathe. Even Emmett joined in.

Help.

When I was finally out of the death gripped I introduced the Williams to Rose and Emmett. Rose and Emmett talked to the Williams about taking my babysitting gig. I thought it would be best if I left them alone so I walked away. I went to the empty kitchen to get away from the crowd and take a deep breath.

"Happy birthday, Bella," said a sweet voice. I looked down to see who it was. It was Benny. And he looked so adorable in his little tux.

"Thank you, Benny." I smiled.

"Bella. I made this for you," he said as he handed me a rolled up paper. I kneeled down next to him and opened the paper.

It was a drawing. Of me and Benny. On our wedding day. There was a bride with an arrow pointing saying 'Bella' and a groom with Benny's name.

Oh my God. What the heck, in the name of baby Jesus.

Okay, Bella. Think calmly. This can't be what it looks like. Even if it is, which it isn't, he's just a kid. He doesn't understand. Put him down gently.

"Bella. Will you marry me?" Asked Benny with a twinkle in his eyes as he held up a plastic ring that you get free with candy. Edward's words came back to me.

_"He likes you, Bella,"_

Oh crap. I tried to steady my voice before I spoke so it didn't squeak.

"Benny. I'm flattered that you would choose me out of all the girls. But can't marry you-" Benny's sweet face turned into a glare and cut me off.

"Is it because of that Edward punk?" he puffed. I was shock by his tone and expression. It was like he was someone else, no the sweet little boy I knew.

Yes! Edward. Perfect excuse. You know, other than now being an adult marrying Benny would be illegal and frowned upon.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Does he make you happy?" Benny asked.

I nodded again for Benny's sake.

"What does he have that I don't?" Benny asked.

A driver's licence, I thought to myself.

"Benny," I sighed, trying to think of something, "I'm a woman. And Edward is a man. You're a boy and you need a girl." My God that was lame.

"I'm a man." He pouted like the child he is.

"No you're not," I said sweetly.

"Yes, I am."

"No, Benny. You're a boy. You will be a man. Soon. But not now." I tried to be positive, hoping he wasn't hurting too much.

"No. I'm not a boy. I'm a man," he growled.

"No-"

I was cut off. I would like to say it was by someone entering or Benny exiting. But no. One minute Benny and I are arguing about him being a boy and him stating he was a man and next... His lips were on mine.

Benny grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips to me. This wasn't like a peck. No. My hands were flaring out as he started sucking on my bottom lip and then… I felt his tongue in my mouth. I was too in shock to know what to do. Hoping he would stop. But no. And then. His other hand grazed down the front of my shirt and he… grabbed my boob.

I squealed as I pulled him away from me. I just got molested by a seven year old.

"Benny, what the hell-" I was cut off once again, but thankfully not with his lips but his finger as he spoke words that no normal seven year old would have spoken.

"Shhhh… Bella. I know society won't accept our forbidden love, but I don't care. I know that till the moment I die I will love. Atlas you may not know that you carry the same emotions as mine, but in time you will. I don't know how long. Days, weeks, months, years. Maybe until I'm of age or maybe until you leave that punk Edward. But I don't care. I know we belong together. You're my soul mate and we shall be together. Therefore I shall wait for you Bella. Till my last breathe." And with that he walked away, leaving me sitting on the kitchen with swollen lips and the taste of mint in my mouth. I hated mint.

I hate birthdays. Something always goes wrong.

(~*~)

We were about to cut the cake. I really wanted Benny's taste out of my mouth.

"Wait? Where's Edward?" Alice asked. I looked around. Thank God. If he was here and saw the kiss he wouldn't let me forget it.

"Didn't you invite him?" Asked Rose to Alice.

"He was on the list. But I didn't know most of the numbers from La Push. So I gave the list to Chief Swan to call everyone up," Alice said and looked up to my Dad. Dad looked every where except Alice and me. That wasn't good.

"Dad?" I said in a warning tone.

"Opps. I forgot Evel Knievel. My bad. Now blow out the candles. The wax is melting," he said quickly. Yeah, sure. Forgot. Not likely.

I sighed and took a deep breathe.

"Make a wish!" Sue giggled.

_I wish birthdays were dead._

(~*~)

It was time to open the gifts. Alice gave me a paint brush, but she decorated it herself. It was large with fluffy pink on the end and jewels on the stem. Embry gave me book on Michaelangelo, which the other boys, Paul, Brad, Cole and JT also took credit. Much to Embry's anger. However, I only hugged Embry and smacked the rest. Quil gave me a tribal necklace. Rose and Emmett got me paint supplies. And Jasper gave me a mobile phone, which he and Alice picked out together. It was Alice's idea, saying she needed to get in touch with me more often. She was shock when she found out I didn't have a phone. Saying I was the only teenager in the world without a phone. Sue gave me her mother's jewellery box and converted it into a paintbox. I don't know, but that simple gesture meant something more to me. She gave me something that belonged to her mother. She pasted it down to me. It felt like something a mother would give to her daughter. It was something special.

I tried to hold back the tears as I gave her a hug.

Then it was Billy's gift. It was then I realised Jake was here. He was behind Billy, across the room, watching my reaction. Of course. Dad invited Jake but not Edward. Billy said happy birthday and gave me the gift. He said it was Jake's idea. I opened it to see a picture frame. But it was the picture that was really the gift. It was us. As kids. Making mud pies. I had always asked Jake for a copy so I could enlarge it. And now as a gift he gave me an enlarged photo of us. Billy told me that Jake had this for a few months.

I thanked Billy with a hug and went to the kitchen table to place it with the rest of the gifts as everyone hanged out in the living. I then went to get some fresh air. However I when I opened the door and walked I saw him sitting on the grass.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jake." I smiled as I sat next to him. Why was it that every time I saw him, I smiled. "Thanks for the gift."

He nodded and we were in silence. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to remember what would have happened tonight.

"Tonight was the night. Remember? If we were still together. It's funny. A few months ago we waited for this day. This night. And today…" I went to grab his hand but he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "About… the day we broke up," he sighed. I expected him to pull his hair but he didn't. And then I remember that was Edward's thing. Jake's words gave me hope. He regretted breaking up with me.

"I really wanted to tell you the truth when we broke up. I wanted to tell you I… didn't want to be with you anymore… because I met Tanya. I'm sorry, Bella."

And then once again… hope died. I realised this wasn't 'I'm sorry I left you' speech. It was an 'I'm sorry I wasn't honest' speech instead.

"Why her? Why did it have to be her? Why Tanya?" I asked. Out of everyone in the world. He took a deep breath.

"Tanya… gave me everything," he sighed as he looked at the sky.

"What? What does that mean?" I asked.

"You were always distant towards me. Every time I took one step, you took one back from me. You never made me believe that you… wanted me." His voice sounded like he was in pain.

I stepped away from him? When?

"When did I ever? I don't understand what you're talking about." I asked.

"See, you don't even understand what I am saying now," he groaned. "Bella, we're not… we're not kids anymore. I always treated you like an adult. But you always looked at me like a naïve, completely oblivious child. I wanted to grow up, to take it to the next level. I wanted to be everything you ever needed, but you still wanted to make… mud pies." He cringed as he realised what had just said.

That photo. The one I wanted. The one I just got for my birthday. The once he never gave me before. He wanted to forget that picture. But that wasn't it. He didn't want to play make believe anymore. He wanted the real deal. And I wouldn't let go of that picture.

"Was that it? Was it because of that?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"No. Not just that. I… we… didn't have passion, Bella. You know that desire. I never felt like you wanted or needed me," he choked on the last words. I snorted at his comment.

"My heart skipped a beat even when you gave me a simple kiss. And my heart would crash ever time you were sad. If you told me to come out, I would run out, even if I looked like a mess. Was that not enough? Was that not everything?" I asked. Jake turned his head, hurt written on his face.

"How was I supposed to know how you felt about me? You never expressed it. And when I would try to express how much I wanted to be with, you would push me away. All I wanted was to hold you. I'm not a child, Bella. I'm a man and I want to hold a woman. Feel wanted and needed. You never made me believe you were the woman I was supposed to be with?"

"Ultimately, it was all my fault." I couldn't help the tears come down. Jake gasped as he pulled me closer to him and wiped my tears.

"I'm not saying it was your fault. I'm just saying we're... not kids anymore, Bella," he sighed. I looked up at him, looking down at me. I wanted to kiss him. So much. I wet my lips. He caressed my cheek when his phone rang. He let go of me and I missed his warmth.

"Hey," he answered.

"_Where are you? I've been waiting for ages."_ I heard the voice on the other line.

"I'm coming, Tanya." He hung up and got up. I grabbed his hand before he walked away.

"You're leaving, to be with Tanya," I said looking up at him. "Again," I cried. Jake kneeled down next to me.

"Bella, I have to go," he mumbled as he unlocked my hand from his wrist. "Happy birthday." He kissed my cheek and left me crying in my backyard.

I hate birthdays. You never get what you want.

(~*~)

Dad had work. He had a night shift. He felt bad that he had to go work on the night of my birthday, leaving me to clean up after everyone left. But I told him it was okay and that I would be fine. He left saying he try to get off work early.

As I watched Charlie leave I felt weird. If Jake was still with me, Charlie working would have been perfect. It would have been all going to plan. It was then I remembered the box. The one I had up in my sanctuary. I ran up the stairs into my sanctuary. It took awhile but I found it behind a few sketches. It was a large cardboard box I got from the post office. Not wanting it to be opened in my sanctuary, where it would have been open if he was with me, I brought it back downstairs.

I sat on the couch and opened it up. It had everything I needed for the perfect night. I started to take everything out on by one. Candles, coloured origami flowers I made, a comfy doona, a mixed CD and a packet of condoms, which I stole from Quil. The creepiest thing I had done in my life. I also thought a bottle of wine would be good to set the mood. However, with no fake ID that was not possible. So I stole some _supplies _from Jared. He had a six pack beer hidden under his bed. I didn't know if it would be the best substitute for wine, but I grabbed the pack. God I was lame.

_Ding Dong_

I sighed as I went to answer the door. What else could go wrong?

I opened the door to see Edward in sweats and a hoodie. Very unlike him. It was like he was getting ready for bed.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice just came over. She told me about the surprise party. I swear, I didn't know," he said breathlessly.

"Edward-"

"How come nobody told me? People think I can't keep a secret but I totally can." He pouted and then realised that wasn't the point he was trying to make. "Sorry, not the issue."

"I guess my Dad didn't want you to come," I told him. He didn't looked shook knowing Charlie was behind this.

"He's evil you know that right," Edward said in all seriousness.

"Why are you here? I don't think it's because of the non-invite to the party," I sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Alice came and told me it was your birthday and then she told me about the party and how I'm a jerk for not coming blah, blah, blah. I didn't mind that I wasn't invited. I'm not really your boyfriend so whatever. But after she left I remembered what you told me couple of weeks ago. Today's you're eighteenth isn't?" He asked.

I straightened up as I realised what Edward was saying. I remember telling him. That tonight I was going to lose my virginity to Jake. That I had it planned out.

"So today _was_ the night," he said to himself.

"Why are you here?" I asked, a little rudely.

"I just thought today would be the day you wouldn't want to be alone," he shrugged and gave me the famous Cullen smirk.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Fine: Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional," he chuckled. I glared at him. I wasn't in the mood. He sighed. "Alice told me Black was here."

"Yeah. You know family friends and all," I muttered.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it would be worse for you to see him and talk to him on this day," Edward, the voice of reason, said.

"You right." I nodded.

"About what? The talking or the feeling bad?"

"Both."

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was my fault. I brought up us and how… I reminded him of what would have happened today if we were still together."

"What the fuck, Bella? What happened to the plan?" he hissed. And I bit my cheek in anger. Here comes Mr. President.

"You are supposed to act indifferent from him. Not go up to him and tell him you still want him to pop your cherry." He spat the words in such a crude way.

"Don't Edward," I cringed at his obscene comments.

"And let me guess, he was the one who acted indifferent. He was the one with the upper hand when you started talking about how you still want him back."

"Edward." I was now begging him to stop, hugging myself.

"That's not the plan, Bella. You're supposed to act like you don't need him. No go crying to him about how you still wish he was with you!" Edward yelled, his arms flying around.

"Stop it, Edward."

"Do you know how pathetic you look?" he said. And I snapped.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" I yelled in his face. Edward froze.

"What is it about me that all of you can't stop making me feel pathetic? You, Renee, Victoria, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya… Jake. How? How can you all of you make me feel so… small?" I cried and hid my face in my hands. I felt arms wrap around me.

"No one is making you small. No one has that power. Not me and not Black. Why don't you understand that the only one that has the power to make you feel small and pathetic is you?" Edward said as he held me. I removed him from me.

"I don't expect someone like you to know how I feel. I wouldn't expect someone like you to know how it feels when your own mother picks out your faults and magnifies them. I wouldn't expect someone like you to know how it feels to hear people name calling you every day. And I don't expect someone like you to have waited all day to see the glimpse of the person you love. Never expect you to give all your best and have nothing in return. Edward Cullen is never at the giving end. Only at the receiving end, right? You have never received rejection. No from your family, not from your peers and not from that person you love. So, I don't expect you to know how I feel, Edward," I snarled. Edward's calm and comforting face turned and he was back to being the guy from the girl's bathroom and the hotel room.

"Why does this always have to be about you and Black? Tanya left me too!" he yelled as he pointed to himself.

"Like you couldn't get anyone else?" I snickered.

"I don't want anyone else," he growled.

"See. You still have the option. What about me? Edward Cullen, loved by everyone has been only rejected by one girl, who had once loved him. Bella Swan, despised by everyone and only loved by one boy, who just rejected her."

"You can't just assume you know everything about me and Tanya," Edward hissed.

"Every time I look at him, it feels like my heart is going to burst. Do you know what I'm talking about, Edward?" I asked and met with no answer.

"The only person that ever returned my feeling, that person, just told me that he doesn't want to return those feelings anymore. And you want to know that shitty thing. No matter how much it hurt that he left me, I can't help but want to hear his reasoning." I repeated what I just said in my head and cringed.

"I'm so depressing," I muttered to myself.

"No, you're not," Edward said and it angered me. I didn't ask for a pity party and I didn't ask for a birthday party either.

"Yes I am. Wanna see how much?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to the living room, where the box was open.

"What's this?" he asked as he saw the contents in the box.

"Everything I thought I needed for tonight. For the night I planned with Jake. I kept it in the attic. I was going to take him upstairs and show him my sanctuary. I was going to light the candles and lay the doona. It was going to be perfect birthday. And now, it's just a box of stuff that reminds me why I'm alone on my birthday. Somehow my supposed to be perfect birthday has turned into a crap one. Like the rest of them," I muttered as we both stood and looked down at the box.

_Ring Ring._

Great the phone.

"Just go Edward," I sighed and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I smiled as I heard the voice.

"Hey grandma," I said.

"Belly Button. Happy birthday." Her little voice barely came through.

"Thanks grandma." I smiled.

I don't know how long we spoke, but soon she felt tried and it was time for her nap.

"Love you too, Grandma." And hung up.

I sighed as I knew it was ready for bed as well. I shut the lights off and locked the door. As I went upstairs I heard music.

_Life was a song  
You came along  
I lay awake the whole night through_

If I should dare  
To think you care  
This is what I'd say to you

You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

It came from the attic, my sanctuary. I looked up to see the stairs pulled down and a glowing light on. I held the ladder as I walked up, the music was still playing. _  
_

"Surprise?"

This time I didn't scream. I gasped. My paintings were moved to the side, leaving a spacious area in the middle. My doona was spread out in that area, Edward sitting in the middle with pillows next to him. My flower origami were scattered around and the candles were all lit. And that song. That song was from my mixed CD.

"What is this?" I asked as I climbed inside.

"Happy Birthday, Cutie Pie." He smiled. I looked around the room. It was… beautiful. Just like I wanted it to be tonight. No. it was better than I could have ever imagined. I turned around and faced Edward, who was still sitting down.

"I wanted you to still have the perfect birthday." He shrugged as he smiled sweetly.

"Edward, it's not the same," I sighed. Yes, it was decorated like I wanted, but it wasn't the same. Instead of taking my pessimism, Edward just smiled.

"Were going to use everything in your box," he said as he lifted the box and started shaking it. I realise what items were in there.

"Edward-"

"I lit all the candles, the CD is playing, laid out the doona and the flowers too. Which kind off freaked me out. You know… _flowers in the attic_," he chuckled.

"We can't possibly use everything," I said to him seriously.

"Sure we can." He smiled like a little boy.

"No we can't. The con..." I blushed before finishing the sentence. Edward so my face and chuckled.

"Yeah. We're going to use the condoms tonight," he said as he gave me a mischievous grin.

"What?" I gasped. Use the condoms? Sure I wanted to lose my V card tonight… but with Edward 'Perfect' Cullen? Could I just forget everything and let Edward be my first. No. I couldn't. I didn't want to lose my virginity as an obligation. There had to be love. That is why it was called love making.

"It would be fun," he quirked his brow and smirked.

Fun? It would be fun?

My heart was beating against my chest. I couldn't breathe, but I had to calm myself down.

"Edward, I understand you want to give me this day that was stolen by Jake but I don't want it to be you," I tried to make him understand. Edward looked at me like I was crazy as he scrunched up his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed. I took a step back.

"What are you?" I asked cautiously. He said we were going to use the condoms. If we weren't going to do that, than how?

Edward answered my silent question as he took his hands from behind his back and showed me what he was holding.

"Balloons!" he squealed like a little kid. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Edward was showing off his condom balloons.

"You blew up the condoms into balloons," I laughed, tears running down my face. But I wasn't crying out of sadness.

"Yep," he nodded, "Your turn," he said as he held up a condom to me.

Now how could I say no to that?

So there I was leaning on a pillow on my doona in my sanctuary on my eighteenth birthday with my fake boyfriend blowing up condoms. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's funny?" Edward asked. I giggled again.

"This is the closet I ever got to blowing," I giggled as I examined the condom I was blowing.

"Me too," Edward said and I cracked up laughing.

"Cheers to that," Edward said as he handed me an opened can of beer. I gasped.

"The alcohol?"

"Happy birthday?" he shrugged as he handed me the can. "I remember you said you didn't drink."

"I don't. If my Dad-"

"It would help with the day and we need to use everything in this box."

I thought about it. What could possibly go wrong?

"Okay." I nodded. I was about to open my can when I saw what Edward was doing.

Edward grabbed a can and held it horizontally. He then made a small hole near the bottom with his thumb. Then he placed his mouth over the hole and pulled the can back up vertically as he pulled on the can's tab. It only took about 5 secs for him to finish his beer. After finishing his drink Edward crashed his can and through it to the side. Edward picked up another on and was about to do it again when he saw me gawking at him.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and looked back at my can. I heard his chuckle.

"Let me teach you, Cutie Pie." Edward smiled as he moved closer to me and held my can in his hands.

"Okay, this is called shotgunning a beer. It's an ancient tribal custom. Originated in South East Asia, I believe." He smirked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You take the beer," he said as he held the can horizontally, tilted slightly so that the bottom was slightly higher than the top. "Poke a hole in it, as I will do now." Edward stopped and looked around. I wondered what he was looking for. "Using any household appliance…" He stopped and grabbed something in the corner. He turned around and held the object in my face. "I'm using a paint brush." He smirked as he used the tipped of my paint brush and punched a small hole in the side of the can, close to the bottom. "Make it just big enough to fit your mouth over it." He took the brush out and handed it to me. I grabbed it with out tilting it.

"Then in one swift, listen to me this is very important," Edward said seriously, touching my shoulder. "Then in one swift you're going to take, pull it up then realise the can's tab and all the beer will slide down right through your throat in two seconds."

I nodded. Edward must have seen the worried look on my face.

"Are you sure you ready, you ready for this?" He asked.

"I'm ready," I said. Edward turned to look in front of us and started speaking as if we were in front of an audience.

"Okay, for all you kids watching at home. It's very dangerous, let's not try this at home," he chuckled. He then became serious and turned towards me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled in excitement. "I can't believe I'm going this," I giggled. I was about to do it when I lifted my head and spoke. "Forgive me, Dad." Were the last words as I opened my mouth and covered it above the hole, lift the can in one swift moment as I flicked the tab.

The beer shot through my mouth, too quickly for me to swallow it done.

"Swallow. Swallow." Edward cheered on the sidelines.

But I couldn't and spat it all out. I threw the can blindly and coughed for air, giggling at the same time.

"You okay?" Edward asked as I fell on my back laughing. I nodded as I laid on the doona.

"She's okay folks," Edward said another time to the cameras. He then looked down at himself, causing me to look up at him.

Shit

Me being the idiot I am, spat all my beer at Edward and then, I must have, threw the can right at him. How did I know? His whole hoodie was wet and looked sticky. I cringed at my mistake.

"Sorry," I muttered as I leaned up on my forearms to see how bad the damage was.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped when I saw the consequences for my action unravel. Edward hands went to the top of his hoodie and he slowly pulled the zip of it down. The sound echoed in my sanctuary so slowly and painfully, like nails on a chalkboard. He slowly pulled it off the wet fabric off his chest, shoulder and then his arms. Once it was off, Edward balled it up in his hands, turned around and smiled at me. I was sure my face was on fire and it didn't help as I saw Edward half naked and wet. Edward's laughter brought me out of my haze.

"Here, let me," Edward chuckled softly as he lowered himself on the doona, leaning on his arm so he was just inches above me and looked down at me with those piercing green eyes.

I closed my eye shut, scared of what was about to happen next, yet anxious. I assumed it was just the side affects to the beer. My throat, which was just flooded with the liquid just moments ago, went dry. I was finding it harder to breathe, my breaths came as pants, and this didn't help as my chest heaved up and down. My heart was beating faster. I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach. Was this what being drunk felt like? It wasn't until I felt a wet woollen cloth on my chin that I finally opened my eyes.

Edward was using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe my chin. My blush darkened as I put the pieces together. My chin, neck and chest were all soaked, just like Edward's hoodie, by the beer that splashed out.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded like an idiot. Edward chuckled and pulled me up, so I was sitting on upright. He handed me his hoodie for me to wipe my own chest. Thankfully. I tried to keep my eyes in Edward's eye level. Not to drop and gawk at his chest. Sure I had seen him shirtless at Alice's pool party, but that was different. Every guy was shirtless… it was part of the attire. But now. Here. With me. Alone in my sanctuary.

_Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest._ _Don't look at his chest._

It was just plain rude to look at his chest. He must feel so uncomfortable. I had to change the mood I had to. But first… I'm thirsty.

"Another?" I pointed at another beer can in the pack. Edward chuckled and nodded his head.

"Okay, but watch me," he said as he grabbed another can and held it horizontally. He then made a small hole near the bottom with his thumb.

"How do you use your thumb?" I asked, pulling back a thread of my hair behind my ear.

"With practise." He smirked and then he placed his mouth over the hole and pulled the can back up vertically as he pulled on the can's tab.

"Skull! Skull! Skull!" I shouted as Edward drank the beer in one go. No spills. Edward finished and crushed the can, throwing it in the dark. And then suddenly the song changed.

_And I am nothing of a builder  
But here I dreamt I was an architect _

"Oh my God! I love this song," I squealed as go up and started swaying to the music. Moving my hips and rasing my hands over my head. I looked down to see a half naked Edward smirking at me.

"Dance with me," I said as I reached my hands towards him.

"No thanks. I have no intention to look like an idiot tonight." He smirked. I stuck my tongue at him causing him to chuckle.

"Party pooper," I muttered as I danced.

_And I built this balustrade  
To keep you home, to keep you safe  
From the outside world_

Time went by and I tried again at shotgunning my beer. It was better this time. I like beer. Beer is awesome. Edward decided he would actually drink one without shotgunning it. There we were sitting, facing each other and drinking beer… and talking.

"I hate birthdays," I pouted as I laid down on the doona.

"Why?" Edward asked, sipping at his beer this time. No shotgunning.

"They're stupid. It's over rated. People have expectations and then they break." I shrugged.

"I didn't ask why birthdays should be hated. I asked why _you _hate _your_ birthday," Edward asked as he leaned on his forearm. Looking at me with those green eyes.

"My Mum always forgets it or sends something that hurts me more than her absence. I've spent five out of eighteen of my birthdays in the hospital. And…" I trailed on, forgetting that it was the first time in a long time that I had actually called Renee my Mum.

"And?" He asked, quirking those brows. They weren't bushy, but they weren't thin. But they were just right. They were almost… pretty.

"I never get what I want," I sighed and laid my head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. Edward shuffled and laid down next to me, our shoulders almost touching.

"What do you want, Bella?" he whispered.

"Not much," I whispered back, not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asked again, nudging me with his shoulder. I turned, resting my head on my hands and looked at him as he smiled.

"Why? You a genie Cullen? Grant me three wishes?" I asked and giggled humourlessly. Edward turned and mirrored my position.

"Name them," he ordered in a soft voice.

Name them. I have a magical genie and he will grant me three wishes. What do I want?

"I want Nessie," I said in a low voice. Edward quirked his almost pretty eyebrows. I sighed, releasing I had to explain myself. "I got money to pay for her, but there are some extra parts and cost and now it's more money. Money I don't have."

Money doesn't buy you happiness. Everyone knows that. But it does make life a lot easier. People never tell you that bit.

"Wish one. Done. Wish two?" Edward smiled and his voice was chipper. It made me smile as well. I felt like I could believe him. That if I asked he would bring me the moon. I wonder if man really walked on the moon or was it all just a big scheme.

Wish two? What do I want?

"I want… Jake." I tried to keep my voice steady and not let my eyes water. But I really wanted him. "He said that I didn't give him my all. Tanya gave him everything. He said there was no passion with me," I mumbled.

"Jerk. What was the point telling you that, and on your birthday?" Edward snorted.

"He said he never saw me as a woman. Only the little girl the he grew up with."

"You know what that really means, right?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"That, in guy terms, meant 'I dumped you because you wouldn't fuck me'. Can't you see that?" he rolled his eyes.

_I dumped you because you wouldn't fuck me._

Did I see that? Yes. I did. But I didn't want to. I turned a blind eye thinking there was something more. Something special. That we were stronger then that. We are stronger then that.

"I saw it. I kind of, deep inside me, always knew that was why. But do a man and a woman have to have physical intimacy for there to be love between them?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. Edward sighed and then answered.

"A man wants to hold the woman he loves. Do you think a man can love without feeling that way? The desire to be able to touch and hold the woman he loves should be expected from a man." Edward shrugged like it was basic knowledge.

"But there has to be a man who loves and wants a woman so much, even without the sex. I want to be that woman. To be enough. I want to be in that kind of love." I was surprised I didn't blush when I said sex. I think it was the alcohol.

"A man, needs to feel wanted and needed too," Edward said, lost in his own thoughts. We were inches apart. His breathe hit my face each time he spoke.

"So does a woman but not always physically," I responded. Edward snorted.

"Emotionally? What does that even mean? Emotionally needs?" he chuckled and turned to look at the ceiling.

Suddenly, with Edward's laugh, my mood shot up.

"Umm… oh! Writing love letters. Like a deeply emotional, passionate love letters," I giggled as I turned and looked at the ceiling. For some reason I was happy now. My sorrow moments forgotten. Was it the alcohol or Edward?

"Who do you think we are? Mr. Darcy?" Edward chuckled. Suddenly pictured of Colin Firth came in my mind. Soaking wet hoddie… I mean t-shirt.

"Mmm… he's yummy," I mumbled.

"God you're drunk." Edward chuckled. How was he not drunk?

"I'd totally do Mr. Darcy," I said as I laid my head next to Edward's, almost resting it on his shoulder.

"Yeah, can't_ do_ Black, but you can do Darcy," Edward sniggered. I kicked Edward with my foot.

"I could do Black, he's just not here," I huffed.

"Neither is Darcy," Edward quipped back as he turned his head towards me.

"Even if he was here, he probably wouldn't want me," I sighed.

"Are you talking about Darcy?" Edward's humour disappeared. I shot up from the donna, sitting straight up.

"I'm totally a woman. I mean, I get reminded once a month," I ranted as I took my abandon beer can and drank from it.

"Didn't need to know that," Edward cringed as he rubbed his palms down his face. I turned to face him, sitting Indian style as he laid down.

"I got breasts," I said as grabbed them. Yep, check.

"So does my post man," Edward snorted finally putting his palm away from his face, missing my whole grope session.

"Mine are better. You wanna see?" I said, grabbing the hem of my shirt. Edward's eye widen as he shot up and took hold of my hands, ceasing them to move.

"Bella, could you please stop trying to take you clothes off in front of me," Edward begged hoarsely. I remembered the times… Naked in my bedroom and in the closet. I should have been embarrassed, but I was drunk instead.

"You don't want to see me?" I pouted, feeling hurt.

"No." Edward shook his head, his hands still on mine. I nodded and he let go and fell back on his pillows.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Mmm." His eyes were closed.

"I know you saw me naked." I smiled. Feeling proud that I wasn't sucked into his web of lies. Haha. Web of lies. They should totally make a website called web of lies.

Edward eyes opened and a look of horror in them. He opened his mouth but I cut him off as I waved my hand in front of him.

"You don't have to deny it. I just want to know. Is she… better then me?" I whispered as I played with the hem of my shirt. Edward got up, looking tried and defeated as he grabbed a can and gave it to me.

"Drink more, talk less," he grunted. I opened it and drank more.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmph?"

"I need to tell you something," I whispered.

"What now?" He groaned. Edward was a grumpy drunk.

"Promise not to get mad." I sighed.

"Okay?" He quirked his brow.

"Promise not to say I told you so." Edward now mirror me as he sat in Indian style in front of me.

"Promise."

"Promise-"

"Bella you're scaring me," Edward said as he grabbed my shoulder. He shouldn't be scared. I should.

"Promise, not to laugh," I groaned as remembered the moment.

"Bella?"

"Promise," I begged him.

"Cross my heart," he said as he crossed his chest with his finger. I sighed.

"Benny… kissed me." I cringed at the memory. The room fell in silence. Edward just started at me.

"Okay," he nodded and thought about it as he squinted his eyes. "Like kiss on the check or lip-"

"Lips," I quipped.

"Like a peck-"

"Tongue," I cringed. Edward tried to hide a smile. I groaned inside my hands, covering my face from him. Edward pulled my hands away from my face and pulled a loose strand behind my ear.

"What?" Edward asked smiling like an idiot. I groaned and hid my face in Edward shoulder.

"He even went to second base," I mumbled in his shoulder.

"He went to second base?"

"He cropped a feel!" I groaned as I heard Edward laugher and felt it his body shake. I removed my head from his shoulder and started hitting him with my hands as he kept laughing. He promised.

"Tongue and groping. I didn't try that until I was fourteen," he laughed holding on to his stomach. I growled at him as I fell back on the pillows.

"At least one person like this," I mumbled as I motioned my hands to my chest and body.

Edward stopped laughing and gazed at my face, my chest and then my legs and the back to my chest.

"It's not that bad," he mumbled as he took a sip of my drink.

"Really?" I squealed and shot up.

"Yeah," he shrugged as he kept drinking.

"Out of ten?" I smiled.

"Bella," Edward said sternly. Opps.

"Sorry… Better than Tanya's?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Bell-"

"Drink more, talk less. I know," I pouted and took the beer can from Edward's hands and took a sip. Edward smiled and grabbed it back and drank from it as well. I giggled to myself and didn't answer when Edward asked why. Both of us sharing the same can…

We practically kissed… indirectly of course.

"Hey Cutie Pie?" Edward asked when I laid my head on the pillow and went into fetal position.

"Mmm…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I was so sleepy.

"What's you're third wish?" he asked as I felt him lie down next to me.

"Hmmm…" I hummed into my sleep.

_I was on the magic carpet with a little blue robot as it kept beeping and buzzing. _

"_Enter your wish for process," beeped my RoboGenie as we flew above the forest. _

_I asked him for Jake. _

"_Loading… Loading…" RoboGenie buzzed. However… RoboGenie froze. Suddenly RoboGenie went ballistic and started malfunctioning._

"_Can not compute! Can not compute! Error! Error! Self destruct!" RoboGenie was going crazy and about to fall from the carpet and go down into the dark forest. I leapt from my place and caught RoboGenie by the hand before he fell. I quickly pulled him up and held him to my chest. _

"_Cancel wish! Cancel wish!" I screamed to the RoboGenie for him to go back to being normal._

"_All system returned to normal. Danger avoided. Everything is good," Beeped my RoboGenie as it started to do the robot. I giggled and hugged my RoboGenie. _

_My Genie._

_And suddenly, my RoboGenie's arms wrapped around me. But they felt softer, not like the metal I was expecting. Like human arms. I heard a voice in the distance. _

"_Happy birthday, Cutie Pie."_

_I wake up from my dream and find that I wasn't on the carpet and with no RoboGenie.._

_I woke up in a soft warm bed, with white silk sheets. The sun beamed down from the windows and lights up the room and brings morning. I got up off the bed and slipped into white fluffy slippers. I was wearing a white night gown which reacheed my ankles. I slowly left the room and wondered around this remarkable house. I walked down the hall and entered the living room with a timber coffee table in the middle of the room. The coffee table is the only thing that isn't white in the room. However there is a pile of white paper scattered on the table. I walked towards the table and as I come close what's on the papers become clearer. There full of drawings, little children's drawings. There are stick figures, tresses, and a house with a blue roof. Colour. Full of colour. Red, white, orange, purple, blue, green only colour, there are no shades. Suddenly I heard wind chimes, ringing. It's coming from outside._

_I walked to the door… it's a baby blue colour. I opened the door and I'm blinded by the light. But it's not a bad thing. I feel alive. Like I was waiting for morning. I see the wind chimes as the sing their beautiful music. At the front of the house there is a field. Long grass about waist high. I start walking to the field, off the front porch and down the steps. As I walked by, I see a tire swing on a brunch of a tree. The wind is blowing it back and forward creating a squelching noise. I turned and looked behind me and I can know see what the house looks like. It's a double story house, build with timber and painted white. Except the roof and the windows which are baby blue, just like the door. The front porch has railing around it, wooden railing also while. It's beautiful. There are trees on each side of the house. They are blooming with flowers, pink flowers with tips of them being red. Spring and morning, what I always wanted. I heard a noise from behind me._

_I quickly turned around and I see someone. A man. He is standing there in the middle of the field, watching the sun come up. I can't see his face, his back is facing me. I can't see him clearly either, the sunlight is shining on him, which is making it hard for me to see him. I walk toward him. I'm on the edge of the field and I realised who it is. It's him. It must be him._

_Jacob._

_I run. Run toward him. The grass is wiping me as I run, but I don't care. Beause my light is calling for me. I continue running. But seems like the closer I get the further he goes. I'm finally in the middle of the field. Alone. The sun has disappeared behind the grey clouds. I'm alone. The sky roars with thunder and lighting flashes in the dark grey sky. All alone. It starts pouring down rain. The rain is heavy and hurts me as it hits my skin. I'm wet and cold, the rain causes my hair and gown to cling to my body. My body shivers. Alone. The water causes the dirt on the ground to turn into mud, the impact of the heavy rain cause the mud to spit on me, making my pure white gown dirty and filthy. I will always be alone. I can no longer see the house, I only see the long dead grass and the grey sky. I close my eyes and mutter one word. Alone._

I shot up from my dream with sweat running down and a huge head ache. I groan at the pain caused my sudden moment. I woke up and look around me. What happen last night. I woke up to find myself in my sanctuary on my doona. Candle around me that have been blowed out, paper flowers and… condom balloons?

Well… at least the don't look used… it _that_ way.

Ahh… my head. I grabbed my head, the pain was too much. And it didn't help that it was freezing. I was about to wrap the doona around me when I saw a black hoodie at the far corner. My brain was in too much pain to ask questions and just grabbed. It spelt bad, I would have to put it in the wash. I pulled the hoodie on which was twice my size and went downstairs for a relief from this head ache. I headed straight for the kitchen and got a glass of water with some Panadol. I was about to put the tablet in my mouth when I heard the doorbell.

_Ding dong._

I half sighed and half groaned as I put the Panadol and water down on the table to answer the door.

I opened the door and found Jake.

"Hey Bella," Jake said but to me felt like he shouted.

"Shhh… softer," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. The light was burning.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Got a blazing headache," I mumbled with my fingers rubbing my temples.

"What happened?" Jake questioned. "You don't look so good."

It was then that I dropped my hands and looked down. I was wearing my PJ shorts and a huge hoodie which covered most of my shorts. My hair was a mess and eyes were red. And… I smelt like… booze.

And then it came back to me. Edward came over, he then took me to the sanctuary and… the beer.

I got drunk with Edward Cullen last night. Oww… my head.

I looked up to see Jake still waiting for my answer. I wasn't going to tell him the truth. If I did I would have to tell him about the sanctuary, which meant about my plans for yesterday and that meant about the box and the beer. No. No can do.

"Nah, just long night. Didn't get much sleep," I lied.

Jake looked at me sternly, but I felt like that glare wasn't to me.

"What kept you up all night? People stayed after the party?" He asked.

"No. Everyone left the same time you did. I just… had a long night," I fumbled with my words.

"Whose hoodie?" He asked as he pointed at me.

"Mine," I said wondering why he asked.

"Little to big, don't you think?" He quirked he brow. Jake sniffed and then cringed.

"Bella? Have you been drinking?" He asked seriously. I was about to answer, what the answer was I still don't know, when Jake cut me off.

"Bella, if someone is making you do something you don't want to you don't have to," Jake said.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's not your fault if he… attacked you or something," Jake spoke and then it clicked to me.

Benny. Shit. How did he know about Benny?

"Damn. How did you find out?" I groaned, the light was still hurting my eyes.

"He didn't tell me. I saw… wait its true?" He asked with fire in his eyes.

"Yeah," I groaned at the memory, "We we're just talking and then said… some stuff, I told him that it couldn't happen but he wouldn't take no for answer and… it happened?" I cringed at the flashback. I wasn't going to tell Jake what he actually said.

"And that's why you reek of beer and wearing his clothes that he 'forgot' to take home? Did he make you drink?" Jake growled.

What? Why would Benny make me drink beer and how the heck it this Benny's hoodie? I can't fit into it, how can Benny.

"Jake what are you talking about?" But Jake wasn't there to here my questions as he stormed off back to his place.

What the hell was that about?

Ahh… my head's too sore to think. Where the heck did I leave that water and Panadol?

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up and glanced bleary-eyed around my room. But it wasn't my room. Where was I?

"_My Genie." _

I turned to see Cutie Pie curled up on the corner and then I remembered. I looked at my clock which read five am.

"Shit," I hissed. I have to get the hell out of here. I slowly got up, making sure I did not make a sound. I wince each time the boards creaked beneath me. I froze when Bella made a sound. I turned to see her sleeping in peace.

"Happy Birthday, Cutie Pie," I whispered before I went downstairs. I quickly walked out making sure not to make a sound.

I finally got out and ran to my Volvo. Thankfully the Chief wasn't home. I was half way to my Volvo when I realised I was still shirtless. Shit. Fuck, I had to go with out it. I jumped in the Volvo and started it. I backed out. Just as I backed out my headlights shone on a figure that looked like just came from a morning run.

Jacob Black.

He glared at me and then back to Bella's house and glared at me.

What the fuck was his problem? I thought as I pulled out and drove home.

Last couple of weeks has been fucking crazy.

First, I was an almost father to be. Thankful, Bella wasn't the one pregnant. Now I think of it, why the hell was I freaking out? Like Bella said there was no way it could have been mine. I don't know? Its just kids scare the hell out of me. Exhibit A: Benny.

Second, I got into a fight with Tyler. Don't get me wrong, don't regret it. Even Dad was kinda proud but told me not to tell Mum he said that. But it was great to get the fix up treatment from Bella.

Third, after I found out Bella wasn't pregnant I went to tell the goods news to Em. Bad news, it was Rose. Dude was fucking freaking out. I kind of got it. Em and me had the same idea about children. RUN.

Em's brother just got married and had a baby. His once cool brother who would buy him drinks and go on road trip is now staying in and going to bed at nine. Another reason Em didn't want that life for himself was because he wanted to be a professional football player. He was a realistic guy, there was no way you could support a family and play professionally. If he stayed with Rose and the baby he would have to do what he never wanted for himself. Join his Father. His Dad said he could get him enrolled in Washington University on a scholarship and a paid job as a TA if he enrolled in Mathematics. And as another part time he could join his brother in his accounting firm before he teaches professionally. Emmett didn't want that, and his father understood. He just wanted what was best for his son.

As Em was freaking out I thought about Cutie Pie. What would she do? And then, I started the reverse psychology. And it worked.

Fourth, Vicky's wrath against Rose and Bella. I remember Vicky being a bitch to Bella that day in the cafeteria and me doing nothing at all. I couldn't. Bella asked me not get into any fights and... it was for Bella that I didn't tell Vicky off. She would have been more vicious. And I don't want to be a girl basher.

Fifth, due to the new baby news, all anyone talks is about the baby. We are wasting time on the plan. Prom was in a few months and I still haven't got Tanya on my arms. We had to plan something. Something big.

But I didn't have the energy to think of something big when I got home. Once I was in my room I crashed and fell asleep.

(~*~)

I was flicking through the stations on a Sunday afternoon when I saw a movie playing. The scene was showing a guy teaching a girl how to shotgun a beer. I chuckled at the memory of Cutie pie doing the same thing. I started remembering that night. How Alice called and told me how I missed Bella's party. I felt like shit, but hey I wasn't invited. Not my problem. It wasn't until I got ready for bed, taking my shirt and pants off, leaving me in my boxes and lying in bed that I remembered what Bella told me in the girls' bathroom.

"_Virgin! As in untouched, pure. Jake and I did nothing! I had it planned you know? I, foolishly, wanted it to be freakin special. Is that wrong? So I told to him to wait. I mean, it wasn't like I told him to wait for years or until we got married. No. It was till my eighteen birthday. Was that wrong of me? To feel comfortable? To want it to be special? To be ready and prepared?"_

Shit. I shot out of bed. Tonight was the night. I looked outside and realise it was quite late already.

How was she feeling tonight? Was she upset? Was she thinking about him?

I couldn't sleep that night. There was no point. So instead I got a pair of sweats and a random hoodie and drove to her house.

She was pissed. It reminded me when her mother was here. I believed it was Bella's defence mechanism. She would shut people out when she needed them. But I didn't take no for an answer. She should smile. On her birthday, she needed to smile.

So I stole her sex box and went to her attic. I felt kind of creepy setting the shit up. I never worked this hard for my own deflowering.

We blew some condoms, I taught her to shotgun and she soaked my hoodie. I sipped beer as Bella dance to some random song on her mix CD. She looked different while she danced. It played in slow motion in front of my eyes. Her hips swaying side to side as she bit her lip.

Then once again she started to take her clothes of in front of me. Don't get me wrong, if it was any other drunken girl I would have let her. But this was Cutie Pie. My Cutie Pie. Then she asked me what I thought about her tits. I had to give her proper answer right. And who better to answer. I saw them in a t-shirt, a dress, a one piece, in a bra and commando. I've seen them in all seasons and weather.

And they were solid, you know? Smaller than Tanya's. Tanya's were nice and round. Perky and bouncy. Bella's, on the other hand, were different… simple… but it a good way. A solid handful. Not perky or bouncing, but… they were… it was like they were almost… pretty.

I remembered that night. Bella was upset that Jake left her to fuck Tanya. Personally, I felt like shit too. But it would be unfair, Tanya and I would always have a random fling when we broke up. But that wasn't normal for Bella. She cried. I wanted to make it go away. If only I could do something. And then I remembered. I got off the couch, hoped in my Volvo and drove.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" said one of the twins as I walked up to the garage. I remembered Bella's wish.

"_I want Nessie."_

"_I got money to pay for her, but there are some extra parts and cost and now it's more money. Money I don't have."_

"Actually it's about the Impala," I said.

"Nessie," he called it by the name with a smile.

"Yeah," I mumbled refusing to call it that.

"What about her?" he asked. What was with these people and their objects? I grabbed out my wallet and handed him my card.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's my card. Feel free to redraw two grand," I said. She wanted the Impala, she got it.

"What?" He asked. I finally read his tag to see his name was Cody.

"Buy the parts," I told him.

"Does Bella know about this?" I avoided eye contact when he asked me the question. "Look Edward," he sighed, "Bella wouldn't want you to do this for her. She's weird like that. And this is a lot of money," he said.

"It's her birthday gift," I told him. I didn't get her anything. Cody looked sceptical.

"She's going to kill you," he mumbled as he slid the card in machine.

"That's the thing. Can you not tell her about this?" I asked cautiously, hoping he would say yes.

"What?" Cody hissed.

"Tell her something else. Like you found the parts," I begged.

"You don't just find the parts," he snorted.

"Please. It would make her day."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thanks." I smiled

She was going to get her wish.

_Happy birthday Cutie Pie._

(~*~)

The start of a new school week. I had picked Bella from her house this morning and she spoke no word of her new car. I assumed that it was still with the twins. I wonder when she would get it.

I was finishing practise, showered and headed to get my bag from my locker. I walked into the hallway and was about to approach my locker when…

"Cullen!" suddenly I was smashed against the lockers and fell down on the floor. I looked up to see a pissed Black.

"What the fuck, man?" I growled as I got up off the ground. He pushed me back into the locker.

"I ain't your man!" he growled. I took deep breaths to control my anger as I glared back at him. What the fuck was his problem.

"How fucking dare you touch her?" he shouted in my face. I pushed him back to get him out of my face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Bella! What the hell were you doing at her house at five am?" he screamed.

And then it all claim clear. When I pulled out, Black saw me leave his virgin ex-girlfriend without my shirt. I smirked as the wheels in my head turned.

"Oh… Cutie Pie." I stretched out her nickname and chuckled. "Yeah, I had always thought she was a shy little girl. But she sure is one hell of a woman," I snickered in his face. He told her she was a little girl and not a woman. I was going to prove him wrong.

"Shut up," he growled. His mouth was in a thin line and his eyes blazing. I got closer to him and taunted him in his ear.

"She's a real go getter. I thought Tanya was loud. Bella screamed my name," I chuckled darkly. Black pushed me.

"You're fucking lying. Just like that fucking pregnancy," Black hissed out. So he too heard about Bella's 'pregnancy'. No wonder he was giving me the evil eye few weeks ago. And now, he thought I was lying. I was, but he didn't need to know that. I smirked as I remembered something.

_You sure could have fooled me with that motorcycle stunt. Jake taught her._

Chief Swan voice rang. And then I remembered the Towel Thing. The scar up her upper thigh. An evil grin graced my lips.

"Maybe," I shrugged. Black huffed and turned his back, about to walk away. I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, I was wondering. The scar on her upper thigh? Was it a childhood injury or… from a motorbike accident?" I snickered. He froze.

He knew Bella wouldn't publicly show that scar. I saw it.

"You fucker!" Black roared as he turned around and ran me into the lockers.

The crashing sound echoed in the hall. I grunted as I used all my strength, pushed and ran him into the other lockers. Black twisted and we both hit the lockers hard, each having hold of the other's collar. Black swang me back round into the lockers and let his fist fly. Black's punch sent my head backwards into the lockers. He punched me again, once on the check the other in the gut. I grunted in pain.

I grabbed the back of his head and rammed it with my knee. I rammed him against the locker, creating a crashing sound. Black sneaked some punched in my rib which caused me to lose balance and he punches my face. I countered his attack and punched him in the ribs. He got hold of me ran me into the opposite lockers. He tried to punch me again and I blocked it with my arm but the momentum takes us both down. I continue to throw punches in his rib cage. Black twisted his way and caught me in a bear hug and tightened his hold, limiting my breath. I continue to kick and punch him.

Finally, the faculty members came and pulled us apart. We continued to throw kicks and missing. I was pulled in another direction and Black another. We glared at each other and knew it wasn't over.

(~*~)

"_Mr. Cullen. This is your third time in the principle's office in a month. And twice for violence. This is very unlike you, Mr. Cullen," the Principle ranted on. _

"_You can't just keep get away with this, young man," Mum grumbled. _

I huffed as I walked home. Yes walked. My parents were called in. My Mother was getting tied of my violent behaviour and decided to take away my Volvo. She stated that maybe if I walked everywhere I would be too tied to start fights. She also found out about Bella and me in the closet. I expected her to be like my Dad, who once again gave me a high five. But no. She was upset at my changing behaviour and now… I have no car.

I was walking down the road to my house which was up the hill. I hated my Mum right now. My face was bruised and my ribs ached. The only good thing about this whole thing was that I got to punch Black. That's what he gets for taking Tanya away from me and making Bella cry. No one makes my Cutie Pie cry. I was walking along, my body aching and in my own thoughts when I heard the words that would only cause more trouble for me.

"Hey, sexy, want the ride of your life?"

* * *

**AN: The shotgunning scene is from movie 'the sure thing'. Anything to see drunk Bella with shirtless Edward. Bella was trying to go shirtless as well, but Edward was a gentleman. Damn him! LOL**

**Does B remember her birthday night with E. Well... kind off. Fussy on the details. She remembers parts of the night. Obviously, she doesn't remember the shirtlessness of E and the 'what do you think of my boobs' incident.  
**

**And there was Benny's confession on loving Bella. What did you guys think? I wanted him to give an awesome speech, you know if it wasn't from someone that was SEVEN! OMG Edward brought Bella Nessie! I wonder when Bella would find out he brought it for her. Hmmm...**

**I hope you guys don't hate Jake. He is a nice guy, just confused. Bella never showed him she wanted him. He could see him being with her for the rest of his life, but not havin any raw passion. The flame. Yes, no more Volvo for Edbot, but now we have Nessie. **

**What did you guys think about RoboGenie? I thought he was adorable.**

**Next Chap: Bella and Edward get back at Charlie. Charlie find out aboout what happened in Seattle and James get's his time in the lime light. **

**Pls Review! Dont'be afraid to ask questions or whatever and pls tell me what was you fav bit in the story/chap :) REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: YAY! New chappy! Okay, now that you have finished squealing, look around and see the weird looks your getting from strangers, family and/or friends. Don't tell me it doesn't happen because from all the reviews and emails say that exactly what happens.  
**

**Happy Bday Dhrishika and ifairyu (Cindy) this chapter is for you girls. I'm sorry Rosie Delia for not updating sooner, it couldn't be done. I hope it all turned out right with you :) **

**WARNING: Do not read this chapter while drinking or eating... this goes to you almond94. Lena, on your question about GG... I love dair and am so upset their not together. Dan lieks you B. Leave the prince and dark knight and be with the pauper, you idiot!  
**

**I do read the reviews and i do take them under consideration. A lot of you guys say they story has been going for too long and nothing has happened. I understand what you guys are saying, but remember, this isn't just ExB's story. Every chapter the characters learn something and it will all come together. ExB learn something from each character and it will let them grow into who they are going to be. So don't give up on this storyline. **

**Sorry for all spelling mistakes and etc. Wanted to update ASAP and was too lazy to read and check again. Too tired. Got exams coming up and am going to be busy with that.  
**

**Here's the new chap... Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey, sexy, want the ride of your life?" I yelled at Edward. He turned around searching for the voice calling him. He finally saw me in the impala. My impala.

After I got home from school, thanks to Leah as Edward had soccer practise, I got a call. From Bradley. Someone had sold their old car to the boys. They had found the parts they needed in that car. I quickly called Leah and we rode to La Push to get my baby. It was an amazing experience when I finally sat in Nessie and heard her purr. The leather seats were beautiful and the steering wheel was smooth under my hands. Leah went back home, while I drove around La Push and then as the night fell I came back home to drive around Forks when I saw him. It was weird seeing him walk, usually he was driving his precious Volvo. My arch-enemy.

Okay, yeah I'm a little exaggerating. Technically it would be Nessie arch-enemy. I could see the epic battle between the two. The rusty Black Impala vs. The shiny Silver Volvo. Battling it out through time. I giggled at my little comic book story of awesome.

Edward walked over to Nessie as I pulled the passenger window down. He popped his head through the passenger window, giving me the famous crocked smile.

"Want a ride, cowboy? Come on, jump in handsome." I tried to say a seductively as possible, trying to hide my laughter.

"Sorry, I don't get in cars with strangers." He politely declined.

"Hmmm, too bad. I've got candy." I faked my disappointment and waved the gummy bears I brought from La push.

"CANDY!" Edward squealed like a five year old and quickly climbed in the car. I giggled at his child like behaviour. As Edward put his seatbelt on I started Nessie and drove off. It wasn't until I turned to see him that I saw his face.

"What the happened to your face?" I asked. His lip was busted and he had a huge bruise on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked avoiding my eyes. I touched his cheek with my finger tips and watched him cringed.

Something was wrong. And he wouldn't tell me.

"So why am I here?" He stuttered, avoiding my question. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get an answer from him. Not today anyway.

"Well, first to show you what it feels like to be in a real car. And second you need to learn the art of real music."

"Real music?" He quirked his brow. I indicated to turn on the next corner.

"Put a song on, Edward," I said to him as I turned the corner. Edward leaned over and searched the glove box to find the music tapes, which I had placed over years, adding to the collection.

"Cassette tapes? Have you heard of iPods?" Edward chuckled as he looked through each cassette tape individual. I frowned at him. Arch-enemy Volvo!

"Kids these days, no respect for the classics. Just put something on," I snapped at him. Edward stopped going through the tapes and tilted his head sidewards.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat there in thought.

"What's a Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? ACDC?" He asked. I cringed at his disrespect of the classics and tried not to slam the breaks and beat him to death. I took a deep breath and tried to stay clam.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I said through gritted teeth. "Put ACDC on. This song was written for people like you."

Edward rolled his eyes and inserted my ACDC cassette tape. I know what you're thinking. What Gen Y kid has cassette tapes? Well, they have been handed down to me by Charlie. I remember driving with Charlie to La Push or Port Angeles and him always playing one of his cassettes. In a way, it reminds me of my childhood. The good bits anyway.

Edward pressed play and the music flowed through Nessie.

_Hey there, all you middle men  
Throw away your fancy clothes  
And while you're out there sittin' on a fence  
So get off your ass and come down here  
'Cause __rock 'n' roll__ ain't no riddle man  
To me it makes good, good sense_

I smiled and nodded my head with the music. This song was written for Edbots around the world. With their fancy clothes and their ignorance on rock music.

_Heavy decibels are playing on my guitar  
We got vibrations coming up from the floor  
We're just listening to the rock that's giving too much noise  
Are you deaf, you wanna hear some more_

My memories took me back when I was a child, driving with Charlie as we sang all the way to La Push.

"I took a look inside your bedroom door. You looked so good lying on your bed. Well, I asked you if you wanted any rhythm and love. You said you wanna rock 'n' roll instead," I sang in a croaky voice, matching the singer's.  
_  
_"We're just talkin' about the future. Forget about the past. It'll always be with us. It's never gonna die, never gonna die… Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution. Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die!" I sang loudly in Nessie.

"Bella," Edward groaned at my singing, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, Edward," I encouraged him to join me and sing his lungs out. It helped… with everything. Edward folded his arms and looked straight ahead.

"I don't sing," he muttered.

"But you can," I said. 'Don't' was an option 'can't' is involuntary.

"No," he said firmly and pouted like a two year old. Child.

"One day, Edward Cullen. One day," I promised.

_Rock 'n' roll__ ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it will survive_

_Yes it will, ha ha ha ha_

I revved the Nessie as I tried to gain speed. She made the most beautiful noise.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so beautiful, Edward?" I smiled as I patted the dashboard and turned to Edward, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You know… if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Bella," he chucked. I swear I could hear Nessie cry at his words.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Nessie. He doesn't understand our love." I patted her. Edward just smiled and looked at me.

"You're in a good mood," he said softly.

"Why shouldn't I be? I got my Nessie," I giggled.

"Wow. Give you a rusty impala, and you're little Miss Sunshine," he chuckled. I swatted him on the arm when he called Nessie rusty.

"Edward! Don't say stuff like that she's sensitive," I pouted. Edward chuckled and then started patting her.

"I'm sorry Nessie," he said sweetly.

"Good." I smiled. No one called my Nessie rusty. Sudden Edward shot up and gave me a huge smile.

"Let me drive it." He smiled.

"Her!" I corrected him, which cause him to roll his eyes.

"Let me drive _her_," he corrected himself.

"No," I said firmly. There was no way I was going to let him take hold of Nessie. No.

"Why?" He pouted.

Why?

"Because you'll corrupt her," I said in a soft voice.

"What?" He asked, not having any clue of what I was saying.

"You with your shiny Volvo and Aston Martin. You'll just make her feel special and than forget her when one of your fancy cars pulls along. Leaving her with a broken… engine?" I said. I don't know why, but somewhere between those words I felt like I wasn't talking about Nessie anymore. Edward smiled and leaned in had whispered hotly in my ear.

"But she wants me to make her feels special, she loves the attention. I know how to treat her right," he hoarsely whispered. I know he was talking about Nessie, using the same metaphor I had given earlier, but for some reason… my body liked what he said. Goosebumps ran down my arms.

"No," I said shakily.

"Please," Edward begged, blurring my common sense. My brain wasn't working and my body was on fire. What is happening?

How the hell did I end up here?

Suddenly, I don't know how, I was in the passenger's seat and Edward was in the drivers with the key to Nessie's heart. He put the key in and turned it. She was alive.

"Yeah sweetie, daddy's home," Edward purred to her Nessie. I frowned as he caressed Nessie.

"Now who needs a room?" I grumbled in my seat with my arms folded. Edward chuckled at my behaviour.

"Jealous?" he wiggled his brows, which made me glare at him.

"Wow look at the mileage she gets," Edward said as he revved her up. Nessie roared.

"Hey don't hurt her. She's new to this," I gasped, sitting up straight. Edward turned his head and gave me his famous crooked smile.

"I would never hurt my baby." His voice could melt steel.

"Your baby? What now we have a kid together?" I giggled, Edward joined in.

"Oh my God! Slow down Edward!" I cried as I saw the speed he was going. Edward only chuckled at my reaction and accerlated more.

"Slow down Speedy Gonzales!" I yelled.

"Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba!" He called out. I was angry and mad at him, yet I couldn't help it but smile at his crazy antics. I frowned when I thought about what it meant. How could Edward Cullen drive me crazy and make me smile at the same time. Edward looked at me and must have mistaken my thoughts to be about my worry of his speeding.

"Hey," he cooed me out of my thought and smiled at me. "Trust me," he said. And for some reason, without questioning… I did. "What's next on 'Educating Edward on rock music 101'?" He chuckled and I smiled as I changed it to another song… by ACDC of course.

It was getting late and we had been driving for hours, yet I hadn't felt bored. Not for one second. We ate all the candy that I got from La Push. Edward told me how his mother took away his precious Volvo from him, I grinned a little, when she found out about the janitor closet. Now he had to walk to school.

"I can pick you up," I said. Edward said something, which I thought was very sexist, about it feeling weird to be picked up by a girl. I glared at him and he said 'thank you' as he accepted my offer. Right now, Edward was just driving up to his place and then I would drive to mine. I curled up on the seat and closed my eyes, tried from our adventures tonight.

_No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it. nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues, playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Dont stop me!_

"Hey what's that flashing?" I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw it too. Red lights flashing with blue and then I heard it.

Sirens.

Edward and I both gasped and cursed.

No.

"Shit. Pull over," I told him. He slowly pulled over to the side of the road. The police car parked behind us and got out, walking toward us. The siren was turned off and the only sound was the music in Nessie.

_And I'm going down… all the way_

Edward rolled the window down as the officer came up. "Problem officer?" he asked, smiling.

"Do you know how fast you were going sir?" The man said. He was young. Really young. Maybe about twenty-two or something. He was skinny and tall with thin brown hair.

"Umm maybe 65-"

"62," the officer cut him off.

"Will that wasn't that fast was it?" I let a breath of release out. The speed limit in this area was 60. We weren't going to get in trouble. But… I was wrong.

"No madam, but I'll have to write him a ticket. Minor fine," he said as he took his pen and book out.

"I told you to slow down, Edward," I scowled and hit Edward on the arm. He better pay for it. The office froze and looked up.

"Edward. As in Edward Cullen?" He asked. Edward smiled. See, having the name Cullen gets you in and out of situations. 'In' to the best parties and 'out' of something, let's say a ticket.

"Yes." Edward smiled, loving that his name might get him a free pass. The office examined Nessie with a frown.

"This isn't your car, Mr Cullen?" He said, frowning.

"No. It's actually my girlfriend's," Edward said as pointed at me with his thumb. I waved my hand at the officer like a moron. And then… it happened. The office wasn't interest in the Cullen name, he was interest in the Edward name.

"Mr Cullen, please step out of the car. We have been ordered to take you to the station next time this incident occurs," the officer stated as he took a step back to let Edward get out.

Wait! Edward was going to the station? Why? He was ordered to take Edward? By who?

"By who?" as if reading my mind Edward asked.

"Chief Swan, obviously," the officer stated. My eyes went wide open and Edward groaned, pulling his hair at the same time as he got out of the Impala.

Dad!

What the heck? Does he really hate Edward this much? He tortured him during dinner, gave him that stupid application, didn't invite him to my party and now he has gone so far as arresting him. No. I had to explain to the officer that it was a huge misunderstanding. Edward didn't commit any crime. He was just fake dating the Chief's only daughter. That was his only crime.

"Look there is a big mistake," I said as I quickly got out and ran to Edward's side.

"No mistake madam," the officer argued.

"No you don't see-" but he cut me off.

"Are you accusing my morals madam? When two men are talking business, ladies shouldn't interrupt," he commented.

"Excuse me," I gasped at his sexist comment. Edward sighed as he leaned his back on Nessie.

"I wonder what your father would say if he knew that his daughter was joy riding at… 10pm with speedy here," he said pointing at Edward.

"He likes to call me Evil Knievel," Edward added his two cents. The officer looked at him like he was an idiot and then back at me.

"Young lady maybe you should go home. Your father will be worried."

"You don't understand. My father is Chief Swan and he-"

"Isabella Swan?" He asked quirking his brow.

"Yes!" I smiled thinking he finally understood what was going on. But he only snorted.

"Another one." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know how many girls we get claming to be Isabella Swan. Nice try madam, but I am no fool," he snorted. He may not be a fool, but he was a pig.

I didn't know what to be more shocked about. That this pig head didn't believe me or that other girls had pretended to be me.

"But I am Isabella Swan." Believe me, I get reminded I was The Freak everyday.

"If that is true, show me ID," he said smugly as he crossed his arms. I sighed. That was another reason Edward persuaded me into letting him drive Nessie.

"I left it at home," I mumbled. This caused Officer Pig to grin like the Grinch.

"How convenient. Please go home and tell your _real_ father about today's event," he said. When he said _real father_ it made my blood boil. Who was he to talk to me and about my Dad like that?

"You think I'm lying? Look, my father is over protective, that's why he has ordered you to take Edward to the station when ever he speeds. Edward isn't a criminal. He's done nothing wrong!" I yelled at Pig Head. His eyes widened.

"Madam, don't raise your voice at me," he said sternly.

"Bella-" I felt Edward touch my arm. I was doing this for him. He didn't need to put up with this stuff.

"My name is Isabella Swan you idiot. I'm not lying, you… stupid pig head! Don't you dare call me a liar! Only an oblivious moron can't tell that I'm telling the truth. How can you not know the Chief's daughter in a town this small?" I screamed at him. I panted when I finished my speech. Both Edward and Pig Head were looking at me with widen eyes. However, the Pig Head gain composure and glared at me and Edward.

"That's it both of you it the cruiser!" He growled as he pointed to the police cruiser.

"What?" I gasped. Maybe I did go a little over board with my speech.

"You heard me," he snarled.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at Edward.

"Speeding and…" he looked at me, "assaulting an officer." Edward stood up and walked next to Pig Head.

"Sir. She's a little upset-" he tried to tell Pig Head.

"Upset! He's arresting my boyfriend for no good reason. Of course I'm upset!" I yelled. I hated yelling, it usually allowed the tears to come. Edward quickly walked over to me and held my face in his hands, wiping the tears.

"Calm down, Cutie Pie. Drive back home I'll be okay." He gave me a smile, trying to reassure me. But it didn't work. I shook my head, grabbing on to his wrists as he held my face in his palms. I wasn't going without him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This… lady doesn't have her license on her," said Pig Head in the background. Edward calm face morphed. He growled as he turned around, releasing my face.

"Her name is Isabella Swan you jackass!" He growled at Pig Head.

"Enough! You two in the car!" Yelled Pig Head.

"No! I'm not going anywhere and neither is Edward," I said as I grabbed on Edward's arm.

"That's it! I really didn't want to do this," yelled Pig Head as he took out… hand cuffs. He grabbed on to Edward and cuffed as he said his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"You got to be kidding me?" Edward chuckled darkly. Then Pig Head turned to me. He grabbed my wrist a little too tightly making squeal.

"You're hurting her, you jackass!" Edward growled as he bumped Pig Head. This made Pig Head furious as he grabbed me tighter and hand cuffed both my hands behind me. He pushed both of us in the back seat of the cruiser and then sat in the front seat. He started the engine and drove off. I watched Nessie pass by. It was then I finally understood the reality of the situation.

"Oh my God," I said softly, as if to myself, "We just go arrested."

(~*~)

"Aren't I allowed to have a phone call?" I called from my cell, trying to get the attention of the officers. Just one call to Charlie and this will all be over.

"My parents usually put their phones on silent. Can I have a text message instead?" Edward called out next to me and smirked. We were in the same cell.

"Leave up to Forks to have the only station where there was one cell vacant," I grumbled and sat on the floor leaning my back on the brick wall.

"Why? Did you want to share with…" Edward nodded his head to the cell opposite us which held some street workers and gang members. I shivered as I looked at them. Yeah, Edward was the better choice.

"So… do have any smokes?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"No!" I gasped in shock. I didn't smoke. Never, ever. But then I thought about it. Neither did Edward.

"Wait you don't smoke," I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, seriously. It's currency in the inside. You have to be tough now, Bella. It's a different world in here. They eat people like you for supper. Its okay I'll protect from being someone's bitch. And the yard. Oh God, Bella the yard. Who am I kidding? You're not going to survive a day in here," he overacted as paced around the small cell.

"You think this is funny?" I glared at him. He chuckled as he plopped himself on the old small spring bed in the corner.

"Come on. I just got arrested for speeding 2 miles over the limit, which is totally weak by the way, while my girlfriend tried to defend my honour and got her self arrested as well, all because her father, who happens to be Chief of Police hates my guts," he chuckled.

The Edward a few weeks ago would have been freaking out by now. Thinking about his permanent record or something. Edbot would be having a malfunction. But now, today, he was smiling and joking. He wasn't like this a few months ago. What has changed? I don't know, but I like this Edward. It was like a new version of Edward. Edbot 2.0 or something? I liked it when Edbot smiled. It made me feel warm. I really liked it when he was happy. Really.

"He doesn't hate your guts," I mumbled. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So what have we learn of this experience?" Edward asked.

"The system is corrupt."

"When it comes to the chief's daughter, yes," Edward laughed and I giggled along with him. When your laughter fell down and silence took over Edward was the first to speak.

"Thanks," he said softly looking at me intensely.

"For what?" I asked.

"Defending my honour," he smirked. I smiled back.

"Thanks for telling that cop he was a jackass," I said. Edward frowned.

"He was," he grumbled, looking down. "He shouldn't have touched you."

"I'm not hurt," I lied. Edward looked up at me and his eyes challenged me. They, his eyes, knew I was lying. Even though we were on opposite ends of the cell, it was like we were closer than ever.

"Chief Swan. We caught that Cullen kid speeding down Robertson Road. He and the girl are in cell B," I heard Pig Head.

"Girl?"

Dad? Dad is here. Finally.

"When we pulled the vehicle over, he had a female passenger. I am to believe they were performing inappropriate sexual acts with one another in the vehicle. He was in a different vehicle. He stated the vehicle was his girlfriend's. She claimed to be Isabella Swan and they both started assaulting me when I declined to believe them. That's why I arrested them. They're in cell B, sir."

Inappropriate sexual acts? What on Earth was he talking about? And then it hit me. I was cuddled up on the seat. Pig Head must have not seen me and then when Edward was pulled over he suddenly saw my head pop back up. He thought I was giving Edward… as Paul had put it, an Australian kiss. It's like a French kiss except… down under.

"Together?" I heard Dad's voice.

"Yes sir. The other cells were occupied and I didn't think of it to be right for two teenagers be held with criminals, sir."

"Crap." I faintly heard Dad curse and just like that… I had a master plan in my mind. I smirked at the genius of it all.

"Hey," I said to Edward, who had not heard the conversation between Dad and Pig Head. Edward looked up. "You wanna have a bit of fun with Charlie?" I smirked. Edward's eyes twinkled. Of course he would, this guy made his life a living hell.

"Would it be weird if I said yes?" he chuckled. I got off from the floor and slowly walked toward Edward, who was sitting on the end of old squeaky bed. I was now standing in front of Edward.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered to myself. But Charlie had to be taught a lesson. Without thinking about it, I put both my knee on either side of Edward and straddled him.

"Bella what are you-"

Edward looked up and stared into my eyes as my head descended towards his. I kissed him. This was the first time that I initiated our physical relationship. Edward didn't react, it kind of reminded me of the concert, but I continued kissing him. My hair became a curtain around us. I had my hands on either side of his neck and his hands trails down to my waist and I think he was about to push me off when he heard a voice.

"Edward Cullen! Get your hand off my daughter. Now!" I heard Charlie scream. Edward smiled into the kiss, realising how we were supposed to have fun with Charlie. Edward moved my hair, giving a better view to a third party, and pulled it back as he kissed me passionately. His tongue dominated my mouth as I moaned into his.

"Your daughter?" I heard Pig Head gasp.

My hands trailed up from Edward's neck to his hair and fisted his bronze hair. I pulled creating a groan from him. Edward hands trailed lower and cupped my behind pulling me towards him. I was surprised that I let him touch me there, but didn't think of it for too long as I rocked my hips to his. He moaned in my mouth as I dug my fingernails into his scalp when he squeezed my behind.

"Yes that's my daughter. Now get her out, you idiot!" Charlie yelled, obviously furious about Edward's wondering hands.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I heard clanking of metal, most likely from the keys and the lock. Edward let go of my lips, finally letting me breathe, and attacked my neck. Sucking and licking it. I panted in Edward's ears as he continued his assault. I could hear Dad yell at Pig Head to hurry up, but I didn't care. It was a blur. All I could think about was Edward's mouth on my neck. I gave a loud moan when Edward bit into my wet skin.

"Bella get out!" Charlie screamed. The lock was opened and Charlie pushed Pig Head as barged in.

"No without Edward," I said pulling Edward closer to me, refusing to get off his lap. Edward had let his teeth out of my skin and breathed on his mark.

"Isabella," Charlie growled.

"Charles," I said sternly, using his full name.

Edward looked up at Charlie. "Edward," he said. When everyone looked at him with confusion he shrugged his shoulder.

"I wanted to be apart of the group," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help smile as I played with his hair between my fingers. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled away from Edward. The hand did not hurt me, but yet, for some reason I felt pain. In my chest.

Dad had pulled my arm and held me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me as he glared at Edward, who had now stood up from the bed. Dad held me as if he was trying to protect me from Edward.

"Fine," Dad grumbled. "Both of you in the integration room. Now!"

(~*~)

Edward and I walked out of the station. Charlie had only asked Edward not to tell anyone that his daughter was caught giving him 'Inappropriate sexual act' whist he was driving. I was blushing like crazy. I kept trying to explain to Dad what really happened but he refused to listen, sticking his fingers in his ear and singing. In return, no one, especially his parents, would know that Edward was in jail. His permeant record and all.

I had to wait for Charlie to finish work and had to wait at the station for him. Because Edward did not have the Volvo he had to call his Dad. Dr. Cullen promised not to tell Mrs. Cullen, but was angry at Edward. Not for what you think.

"_You got arrest for speeding 2 mile over the speed limit! Who does that? You should have at least make it 12. I'm disappointed in you, Son. You had a reputation to uphold."_

Dr. Cullen then laughed and said he was embarrassed to be Edward's father.

So here Edward and I waited.

"Sorry," Edward said. I turned around and asked him about what. "I left a… mark," he smiled as he pointed towards my neck. I gasped and covered my neck, muttering that it was okay whist blushing like crazy. Edward laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I was shocked when you attacked me," he laughed and I joined, but mine was a nervous laugh.

"I was freaking out thinking that you had feelings for me of some shit," laughed as he pulled his hair.

I froze at his words, but Edward continued.

"You know, it's like those stupid chick flicks where in the end they fall for each other," he said.

"This isn't a movie, Edward. It's not picture perfect and it's not predictable," I said softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, but just in case." He smirked and leaned down. His face was inched away from mine.

"You can't fall in love with me, okay?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Eww… It was hard enough to like you, Edward. I mean, I like you, but I'm not _in_ like with you," I said, mocking the cheesy line, 'I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you'. Edward laughed softly and straightened up.

"I don't see you like that. I don't think I could ever," I said softly, like I was reading it from a prompter, looking at my feet the whole time. Edward nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't you in that light either. I think to me you would always be…" I cringe as I expected him to say Freak.

"Cutie Pie."

I looked up and he was smiling down at me. I… smiled back at him.

_Honk Honk_.

We turned to see Dr. Cullen in the Volvo waiting for Edward. Edward groaned as he saw his father in _his _car. He turned towards me and you know that awkward moment. The one when you don't know what gesture you should make. A kiss, a hug, a wave. We were stuck in that moment. Until Edward, being Edbot, put his hand forward for me to shake.

"Thank you… for the _Educating Edward on rock music 101_. Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution." he said awkwardly as he quoted the song.

I raised my hand and placed it in his firmly. My hand tingled in his, yet I didn't want to let go.

"Thank you for protecting me from being someone's bit…," I trailed off, not wanting to say the B word.

"Bitch," Edward smiled.

"What did you just call me?" I faked shocked, causing Edward to laugh. I giggled too, still holding his hand.

"Thanks," I said again. Still shaking his hand. The electricity buzzed into my hand.

"You're welcome," he said as he kept shaking my hand and looking into my eyes. The moment was broken by a childish song.

"_Edward and Bella in the Janitor's Closet. K.I.S.S.I.N.G_. _First comes love then comes marriages then -_"

"DAD!" Edward yelled at his father who was singing loudly from the Volvo. At least someone likes to sing in the Cullen family. Edward and I pulled our hands away from each other and into the pockets of either our jeans or jacket. I flexed my hand, feeling the tingle still there.

"Goodnight, Cutie Pie." Edward smiled and walked towards the Volvo. I felt myself staring at him. Waiting for him to turn and look back at me. Even if it was only once. But he didn't. He got into the Volvo and was driving away. I was left their watching him disappear in the night, whispering him a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Edbot."

(~*~)

"Bella. You're not seeing him again," Dad said as we entered through the door.

"Who?" I asked placing Nessie's keys on the table. Dad had driven me back to Nessie and I drove her here while Dad was in his cruiser.

"Edward Cullen."

I froze and then turned around to see Dad frowning with his arms crossed.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's bad news, Bella," he grumbled. I felt like we were having the same conversation, over and over again.

"How?"

"Bella. You were locked up and-"

"Hey! That wasn't Edward's fault. It was a misunderstanding." A misunderstanding he created. Dad sighed and rubbed his face.

"Bella. Please. I don't like him," he said softly.

"That's not it, is it Charlie?" I said. I knew why he didn't like Edward.

"I don't know what you mean?" He mumbled and turned his back. I quickly walked over to him and turned him to face me.

"Dad?"

"I don't like him. He's no good for you."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I got that vibe," he said.

"The vibe?"

"He's going to hurt you," Dad grumbled.

"He wouldn't." I shook my head. I couldn't see my Edbot causing harm.

"Bella, I know it seems like that now, but he will," Charlie warned me.

"Did you have the vibe with Jake?" I said through my teeth. Jake hurt me, why didn't Charlie protect me then?

"This is not about Jake. I'm not trying to push you towards him. What he did was wrong," he said.

"And is that why you invited him to my birthday," I laughed humourlessly.

"I invited Billy."

"You keep telling me you care about me and that's why you don't want me to be with Edward."

"I do care about you," Dad pleaded.

"Yeah? Is that why after our break up you gave Jake cake and sent me to jail?" I just came out of a jail cell while Charlie invited Jake to my birthday party.

"Bella. That's not what happened." I know Dad was trying to help me understand and in a way I did, but I was just too angry.

"You do all this crap towards Edward, who hasn't hurt me, but you praise Jake." I knew that in the end I would be with Jake and that Edward was my fake boyfriend and I probably won't see after graduation. But still, I felt defensive.

"Bella. You don't know what you're talking about," Charlie muttered to himself. I wanted a reaction. I admit it, I did.

"Did you have with Renee? Where was your vibe then?" I sneered.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, but then took a depth breath. "He'll put you in danger, Bella. I don't trust him."

Danger! What danger? Every time I was in danger, Edward there by my side. Especially at Seattle.

"Edward saved me, Dad!" I screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dad froze in place.

"Nothing," I muttered as I thought about Seattle. I was about to walk away when Dad quickly walked and turned me to face him.

"Kiddo?" he looked at me with a worried expression. I took a deep breathe and realised I had to tell him.

"I have to tell you something, Dad," I said softly.

"Bella. You're scaring me here. What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Remember… James Anderson's party?" I stuttered as the memories came back. "The week Leah wasn't talking to me, the week Edward and I got together?" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. You went to his party and came early. Seattle, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well Edward and I got into this stupid fight-"

"See." Dad cut me off.

"Dad, please. Let me finish," I begged. Dad saw my expression and understood. He needed to be quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet, kiddo," he smiled sheepishly. I sighed and continued.

"Well we had a fight, it was a misunderstanding. I stormed off and then…" I cringed at the memory. "James saw me… upset. He said he would take me home… but he wanted to talk to me first. So he took me to his room…" I stuttered and tried to keep the tears at bay. "I was so upset and in my own thoughts I didn't know what was happening. He gave me a drink… he told me it was soda… he practically shoved it down my throat. Dad… he… tried to… next minute he was on top of me… he covered his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream…" Tears poured down my face. I tried to look into my father's eyes, but the tears made it so hard to see clearly "Edward found me. He saved me, dad. He fought James of me and took me back home." Charlie face looked it was in pain.

"He saved me, Dad. He helped me so much. Please, give him a chance," I cried. Dad grabbed my arm and held me tight in his embrace.

"Bella. I'm sorry baby. I sorry I couldn't save you. Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"Daddy," I cried as I tightened my fist in his shirt. I felt like a little girl, who just needed her Daddy.

"I'm here, my baby girl," he soothed me and made me feel safe… once again.

(~*~)

It was the first time that I drove Nessie to school. I was so excited for today I nearly forgot that I had to pick up Edward as well. As I drove to the Cullens I was hoping that no one would, as a prank, hurt Nessie. It wouldn't be shocking t find someone flattening the tyres or scratching the car. I smiled as I realised that Edward would be with me. I doubt that the school would trash the car that Edward Cullen rode in. A smile was painted on my face as I pulled up to the Cullen Mansion.

It felt wrong for me to honk my horn. That would be rude. So instead I got out of Nessie and walked up to the door. I rang the door bell and waited. It was weird standing in front of Edward's house waiting for him to come out. I felt like a child waiting for her friend to come out and play.

Mrs Cullen opened the door with a smile.

"Oh, hello Bella." She smiled. "What brings you here this early in the morning? You should come over more often. We miss you here. This is your home now as well. Drop by anytime. Rain or shine," Mrs. Cullen sang.

I had almost forgotten how welcoming Mrs. Cullen was. The words, 'hi Mrs. Cullen, can Edward come out and play', were on the tip of my tongue, but I held it in.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I'm here to give Edward a lift." I answered instead.

"Oh yes. He doesn't have his car anymore." She nodded. "But he has to be thought a lesson. I mean, he had to know that you just can't throw punches at anyone with out consequences."

"I understand, Edward made a mistake punching Tyler-"

"Exactly. Not only once, but he caused harm twice," she said.

"Twice?" I asked quizzically. The only one Edward had a fight with was Tyler. Well, he did have a fight with James but that was months ago.

Mrs. Cullen was about to speak before she was cut off.

"I'm ready! Let's go," Edward called out as he grabbed my arm as he walked out the door.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella," Mrs. Cullen called out as she waved as a goodbye.

I waved back as Edward dragged me away. Finally, Edward let go of my arm and we both walked towards Nessie. I smiled as I had an idea. I jogged towards the passenger's door and opened it for him, while bowing my head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm the driver that makes you the girl." I giggled. "I mean, I did pick you up from your house. I'm just trying to follow etiquette. Edward rolled his eyes as he sat down in his seat, playing with the whole charade. I bowed my head and closed the door.

I drove to school, hearing Edward complain about my driving all the way there.

"_Seriously Bella, but the pedal to the metal."_

"_I'm going the speed limit, Edward." _

"_Would have gotten to school by now in my Volvo."_

"_Why don't you drive yourself to school? Oh that's right, you can't!"_

"_I swear if I shove my feet through the floor I could run faster than this. Flintstone style."_

"_How about if I pull over and let you ran to school today?"__  
_

I dreaded the end of the day. I would have to drive Edward home. Hopefully he won't be such a back seat driver after school.

I walked out of the gym and toward the parking lot. As I walked towards Nessie I saw the police cruiser parked in the middle of the exit way. Next minute Charlie stepped out and held his gun in his hand. Shock didn't compare to what I was. Charlie and Pig Head slowly approached a car. James's car. James was about to get into his white BMW when Charlie came up behind him with his gun point at him.

"Don't move. Put your hands where I can see 'em. Drop the keys!" Yelled Charlie. The whole student body stopped what they were doing and huddled around to see what was going on.

"This is crazy, you have the wrong guy," hissed James as he stretched out his arms and drops his keys.

"I have a warrant to search your vehicle, Mr. Anderson," Charlie said.

"Fine. Search away," grumbled James.

Pig Head came around, picked up the keys and opened the trunk of James's car. All the students gasped. I tried to see what was going on, so I moved through the crowd. Finally, when I made it to the front I saw what was in the trunk. It was full of marijuana and a bong.

"Got the wrong guy, huh?" Dad looked at James in triumph.

"That's not my stuff, man," James stuttered.

"Cuff him, Sheppard," Dad ordered Pig Head. Pig Head got out his cuffs and arrested James as he read out his rights. I swear that was the only thing the Pig Head knew how to do. Reading out the rights while arresting.

"That's not my stuff. My Dad's a lawyer, you know!" James yelled out as Pig Head put James's head on the hood and cuffed him. "I didn't do this!"

I saw Charlie smile then turn around and telling everyone there was nothing to see. When he came closer to me I grabbed his attention.

"You set him up?" I whispered to him. I remember last night Dad promised me he would get back at James Anderson.

"Step back, please," he said to me, smiling. "People, this is a crime scene," he said louder to the crowd as he continued to tell everyone to go back. I stood there in shock as I saw James with cuffs behind his back as Pig Head laid his hand on James's shoulder and lead him to the cruiser.

Through it wasn't for attempt of rape that he was getting arrested for, I still felt a sense of satisfaction as I saw Pig Head placed his hand on James's head and sat him in the backseat.

(~*~)

I was waiting for Dad to come home so I could ask him what had happened today. I was waiting on the couch when I started thinking about last night. How I yelled at him for not caring about me. I was just upset. I knew he cared about me he didn't have to prove it. When you love someone, or even care about them, they could never ask you to prove that love. It was wrong. And that's what I did. I was going to apologise for. I mean, to prove the love he had for me, Dad just arrested one of the post powerful Lawyers of Fork's son on false charges. Dad could lose his job because of me. I couldn't believe he arrested James today. I was broken out of my thoughts by the door opening.

"Bella. I'm home!" I heard Dad call out. I jumped off the couch and quickly ran to the front door.

"Dad! What the heck were you doing at my school with Ja-" I froze in my place. Leaving my sentence untouched. I found myself in front of my father and…

"James." I finished the sentence.

He was standing behind my father, not meeting my eyes, but still looking like the jackass he was.

"Bella, James is going to stay with us for a few days," Dad said. He wasn't asking. He was informing me of his decision.

"You got to be kidding me," I laughed humourlessly. Dad didn't answer. He looked behind towards James.

"Go set yourself on the couch, kid." Dad motioned his head towards the couch.

James, with a frown on his face, looked down and walked past Dad and past me into the living room. When James left, I turned and glared at my father. But he wasn't there. He was in the kitchen. I quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Bella-"

"How can you invite him over, Dad?" I hissed the words as I came inside. Dad sighed.

"He's having some problems, Bells."

"He's James Anderson." I don't care what was going to with him. He was still the same guy in Seattle.

"Bella-"

"Today you planted that stuff in his car and now you're inviting him to live with us. Why?" I hissed. Dad looked away and folded his arms.

"I don't have to explain this to you, Bella. It's my house," he grumbled. I gasped at his words. _His_ house. When did _our_ home become _his_ house? I tell you when, when James came through that door. I couldn't believe it. My own father brought home the guy who tried to rape me and then told me it was _his_ house. Well… he can have _his_ house all to himself and a rapist.

"Huh? Well enjoy you're house," I cried and left the kitchen, not even listen to Charlie's cry.

"Bella, listen-"

Instead of walking out the door, I first went into the living room to find James on the couch. On my couch. He looked up at me. His face was paler and he was skinner than usually, but I didn't care.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled at him. "What? Making high school hell for me wasn't enough for you that you came to my house? I hope you enjoyed creating a rift between me and my father! Why don't you back to yours?" I screamed at him.

"Bella!" Dad roared. I jumped in my spot. Dad never yelled like that. Especially not to me. "Apologise to James." I gaped at his insult.

Apologise to James Anderson? For what? Listening him make fun of me my whole life? Trying to rape me? What should I be sorry for?

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at Charlie as I ran past them and grabbed my keys. Tears flowing down.

I didn't no where I was going. I just had to leave. I kept driving with tears in my eyes to an unknown destination. It would have been best to go to Leah's or something. But then, I would have to see Sue and I know her and Dad would talk about me on the phone while I was in Leah's room. I didn't want to talk or see Charlie right now. I had to be somewhere that was neutral. Suddenly, without realising it, I turned and took a road. It wasn't until later that I realised that the route was familiar. This was the road that led to Edward's house. I drove with tears in my eyes to Edward's place. Not knowing and not caring what it was that I was going to say to him when I reached the front door. I parked at the front and slowly walked towards the door. I don't know why I choose to come here.

I knocked on the door and not even a minute later it was open.

"Bella. Sweety!" Mrs. Cullen answered wearing a pink and while apron.

I had forgotten about the Cullens. What would I say to them? Why was I here?

"Come in, darling." She smiled as she led me into her home. I sniffed a little as I hunched over and walked, feeling awkward invading her home.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, looking down. Silence. I looked up to see her examining my face.

"No dear, he's at Emmett's. Is everything all right?" She asked sweetly. I could feel a sob trying to escape my throat. I had to push it in, not let it come out. Instead of responded to Mrs. Cullen by words I just nodded my head. Tears were coming down as I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to keep them at bay.

"Bella?" Mrs Cullen's voice rang in my ears as I felt her hands on my shoulders. The walls, blocking the tears and the sobs, fell and all hell broke loose. I covered my face with my hands and cried in them. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Oh honey," she said.

"I had a huge fight with my Dad," I cried in between sobs. Mrs. Cullen patted my back.

"Hey, it's okay." She tried to comfort me. I let my hands fall from my face and wrap around her waist. Mrs. Cullen pulled me over to the leather sofa and told me to seat down and tell her everything. I was never a talker or a person who shared. But her face and her voice, it was so comforting. I felt like I could tell her anything and she would care about it. Was this what a mother was supposed to be like?

"I had a fight with Dad," I sniffed, wiping my tears.

"About what sweety?" She asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her about it. If I told her about James staying over then I had to tell her about Charlie arresting James and then I would have to tell her about Seattle. I couldn't.

"Okay, don't tell me. It's okay. Just say what you want to. Talk it through," she said, patting my hand.

"Charlie… did something that he knew would upset me and make me uncomfortable. And when I confronted him about it… he said… and I said…" I cried and Mrs. Cullen hugged me again.

"Hush. Hush, now. Have you had anything to eat, child?" She asked. I looked up at her with my puffy eyes. I never heard anyone ask me that before. Not Renee and not Charlie and when he did I would just make my own food. I shook my head slowly, feeling odd at the new experience.

"How about this? I'll make you something to eat, and then we can drink hot chocolate and wait for Edward, okay?"

I once again nodded. Mrs. Cullen quickly walked to the kitchen with me behind her as she made me something to eat. At first I thought she might make a sandwich or something. But I was wrong. She made me the largest sundae you could possibly imagine and made one for herself.

We sat there on the kitchen stools accompanying the island and talked.

"Bella, I understand you are upset, but you need to think with a clear head. I'm sure your father did what he did for a reason." I nodded as Mrs. Cullen tried to explain it to me.

"We all have issues with your parents. Some larger than the other. And that's what you got to see, Bella. You have to see what your father has done in the past and in the present and think, maybe he has a reason?"

"I guess," I muttered. I thought about what she said, and she was right. I could be with worse. Renee, Leah's Dad, Rosalie's parents and others.

"At least I know my Dad wouldn't abandon a teenage pregnant daughter," I muttered to myself. I heard a gasp follow. I turned to see Mrs. Cullen's eyes wide and her hand on her mouth. Her widen eyes looked at my stomach and I knew what she was thinking

Oh, no. Not again.

Before I could correct she spoke.

"Oh dear lord, that's what this was all about. No wonder you wanted to see Edward. Oh sweety, did your father say something to you about this. Look, it's a shook and all. How about this, you'll stay here and tomorrow I take you to Carlisle and he can exam you. You can stay here until my grand-daughter is born," she said quickly as she smiled at the idea of having a grandchild.

"No, no Mrs. Cullen-"

"Call me Gran." She smiled. It reminded me the time she asked me to call her Mum.

"I'm not pregnant. It's Rosalie Hale. Her parents kicked her out," I said.

"Oh, that poor child," Mrs. Cullen gasped. "Wait, did Edward know about this?" She frowned.

"Yeah, for a couple of weeks." I shrugged.

"That little…" Mrs. Cullen grumbled to herself. "He never tells me anything." She then looked at me and smiled.

"Dear, you're Edward's girlfriend and he's, he's so hard to talk to these days."

I knew I was treading on thin ice when I looked at Mrs. Cullen's face.

"I don't know what I can tell you, Mrs. Cul-"

"Maximum of three questions. I promise." She smiled. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but I can't and won't betray him and you can't tell him I told you anything."

Mrs. Cullen beamed. "Agreed. Is he doing drugs?"

"Nope," I said as I bit in my sundae. This was easy. Nothing shocking, right?

"How about sex?" I choked on my ice-cream when I heard her ask me that. She patted my back but did not stop.

"I understand if you two are… active. I won't forbid you from fondling my son, it's just… are you guys using protection. You want me to ask Carlisle to get you on the pill?" She asked. I shook my head furiously.

"You're not using protection?" she asked worriedly. I groaned and finally cleared my throat.

"No. There's no need for Dr. Cullen's… expertise," I said, blushing like crazy.

"Ohhh…" Mrs. Cullen nodded. "I'm glad you careful," she said.

Damn it. I was about to correct her when she continued.

"How is Edward during sex?" She asked. I was glad I wasn't eaten the ice-cream.

"Excuse me?" I squealed. His mother was asking about his sex life.

"Well… Carlisle and I both tried to teach him about the whole bird and the bees, how sex was more special when blended with love, the importance of protection and how women should be respected and not objectified. I was just asking… Is he… good to you?"

I gapped at her, too shocked to respond.

"Is he a gentleman, is he treating you well? He's not rough, is he?" She whispered the last part.

"No!" I shouted. She gasped at my reaction. I just wanted her to stop talking about Edward in the bedroom action. My face was burning.

"He's a perfect gentleman," I said. Mrs. Cullen beamed, proud of her son.

"You never told me how you two met?" She asked. I was glad for the topic changed.

"Umm… biology," I shrugged. It was the same story we told everyone else. We met in biology, we become lab partners and then we dated.

"No can do, baby doll. Tell me everything. The whole love story." Mrs. Cullen smiled. I was surprised by her question. No one had every asked me the _whole _story. I remembered hearing Alice and Rose's story on how they met Jasper and Emmett. I felt like mine was nothing compare to that. Then again, we really didn't have a story like the others. It was all fake. How can you make something so fake into something that felt real?

"Well… I was in art class, a couple of months ago and Edward came and was asking for me. He needed a… biology partner and heard I was in his class. He only knew my name but had no idea what I looked like. I had spent ten years going to the same small town school as him and he had no idea who I was. So he comes in and mistakes my friend as me and starts asking her to be his… biology partner."

"Oh no he didn't." I had to control my laughter as Mrs. Cullen went all ghetto.

"Yeah. He did. Finally, my friend screams to him that I am actually Isabella Swan and he's got the wrong girl. By then I felt like shit and didn't want to look at him. But he still asked and my friend told him to go screw himself," I giggled thinking about the first time Edward Cullen actually talked to me.

"And then?" Mrs. Cullen asked. I started thinking about what happened afterwards. How I thought about Edward's plan. How I wanted Jake back.

"Well… I needed a… biology partner. So I waited for him after his soccer practise and told him I was in. But I was really shy back then… kind of am now as well. And Edward didn't like me one bit. He got annoyed with my silence."

"Then?" Mrs. Cullen's curiosity reminded me of how I acted when asking the girls on how they met their true love.

"Well, he was the only biology partner I had. So we become… biology partners," I said uncertainly. He was the only choice I had. The only one who could help me.

"How did he ask you on your first date?" Mrs. Cullen giggled like a school girl.

"Well… Edward had just gotten out of a relationship and so did I, so we weren't looking for anything." I shrugged.

"Yeah, him and Tanya. But how did he make his first move."

His first move? I had to think back. I remembered when it really felt like our plan was in progress. I remembered how it was revealed about James's and Tanya's relationship. How upset Edward was. Once again I had to stretch the truth.

"Well… he was having a hard time with the break up so I took him out to this concert with me and my friends. And during the song… he kissed me." I blushed.

"Oh, your first kiss together. How was it?" She squealed. I felt like I was talking to an older Alice. I blushed as I thought about that night, at the concert.

"Everything happened so fast I didn't realise when it happened, but all of a sudden… he was kissing me. My heart was beating like African drums. It was like it wanted to escape from my chest. I felt light. Like any moment I would just float. My whole body started to heat up. And my breathing was unsteady." I couldn't believe it. I lied and made it sound so… real. Like if I was Alice or Rose talking about the love of their life.

"That's love there, sweety." Mrs. Cullen smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, no." I shook my head. Love was not what I felt for Edward. I mean, I don't think I even liked him. Mrs. Cullen giggled and patted my hand.

"It's okay, I understand kids these days don't want use that word. To strong and means too much. Just hanging out and all." She smiled. "When I was your age, I denied being in love and blamed it on hormones. It took me a long time to find out what love really felt like."

I listened as Esme continued.

"When I was young I was sort of a hypochondriac. I mean I really bad one. I'd get a sneeze and I thought I had the Swine Flu or something. I would be the one telling the doctor about new diseases that are around. I would cry for nights thinking I would die or something. I pretty much had OCD, or as my parents like to call it… 'I had too much time on my hands.' I believe my son has received his OCD from me."

I giggled at the truth in her statement.

"I had a regular doctor who only went with my psycho behavior because my parents paid her well. At the age of nineteen I already had a shrink for six years. So my doctor had this intern she had to teach and what not, who was helping her with check ups and all. So one day I see this mole on my left breast and freak out. I get an appointment with my doctor and as I waited for her to come in… he walked in."

Mrs. Cullen had a sparkle in her eyes as she continued.

"I met up with the new intern doctor, an Adonis straight off a New York runway. I had called him Dr. Sweet-Ass, partly because I was not sure about his real name was and partly because that's what his name should be." Mrs. Cullen giggled, I joined in.

"Seriously, you could bounce a quarter of this guy's butt and believe me, I wanted to try. He was beautiful. Chiseled cheekbones, great smile, biceps, triceps and quadruple-iceps."

I giggled more as I heard Mrs. Cullen gush off like a school girl.

"Come on I was sixteen. I immediately felt under-dressed. And he was asking me questions. Like my weight and if I was sexually active. You know, what every girl wants to share with a hot doctor. And while he's rambling on, all I could think about was "I should have worn a slinky dress and heels. So then my doctor asks me why I came to see her and I tell her that I had cancer. She asked me to show her the mole and I was blushing like crazy because he was there. This hot guy had to see my barely there breast. I showed her mole on under my right breast. She took one look and told me it was a… raisin."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yep. My life threatening mole was a raisin. I heard him chuckle behind my doctor and I wanted to die. When I left, I met one of the nurses, a family friend, I opened my mouth and to her and said, 'God, he's so hot. How can you work with him? Don't you want to jump his bones?' At that exact moment, I heard him laughing and walking off behind me. I cringed and asked her if I said something really stupid, to which she laughed and answered, 'Oh but honey. It's so true.'

I went for my regular check up and she had brought up something… it front of my mother. Birth control pills. The intern was there as well. My mother beamed as she said that I had not to worry about those things. I wouldn't get pregnant because I was a good girl. She looked at me and smiled, waiting for me to agree that I would never sexually interested in a member of the male species, and that even if I were, my wretched intellect would render impossible any sort of normal sexual interaction that might otherwise occur before marriage. Mother was still looking at me as I stared down at my un-manicured hands, obliging. 'Yes mother,' I said, 'I am a good girl.' The intern tried to hold back a smile."

A smile appeared on my face as I heard Mrs. Cullen's story. I could see myself in her position and doing the same thing.

"I was finally dating this boy I liked at school, we had been dating for a fortnight now and I was going have sex with him on the weekend. That weekend I slept with him. It was uncomfortable at first, but it passed." For some reason, I didn't feel awkward, like I would normally.

"And then… I missed my period. Me being me thought I had cancer. But I was pregnant. And I cried, the intern was there to hold me as I cried. My boyfriend broke up with me, my father punched the wall and my mother disowned me. So I was left in my friend's guestroom, to crash. I wanted to keep it. I couldn't kill it." I nodded, understanding where she was coming from. Rose was going through the same thing. I think that was why Mrs. Cullen was so upset that Edward didn't tell her about Rose. She could have helped her during this time. oH

"I was pregnant and my doctor, who was paid by my parents, wasn't my doctor anymore. But then the intern said he would help me. I didn't mind it, you know it was a free clinic. He knew about my situation and had comforted me. I barely ever had to wait on him once at the clinic. He was truly and genuinely interested in me, a perfect gentleman, opening doors, almost protective of me in a way, and we got to know each other fast. He looked at me with a light in his eyes like he was attracted to me. Even after my prenatal visit he would continue to talk to me afterwards out in the lobby and make conversation with me.

The nurses there didn't seem to like me much and I think they noticed what was going on because they rarely gave me a kind word and it seemed like they were looking down on me. All my other doctors that I have ever had were quick, to the point, and gone before you could ask a second question." Suddenly, I realised something. Who was the intern and who was the boyfriend. If Dr. Cullen was the intern than wouldn't that back Edward the son of…

"Wait, is Edward… not Dr. Cullen's child. Is he's your old boyfriend's son?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cullen said. I gasped. But then she broke out laughing.

"I'm joking. Of course Edward's Carlisle's son. Have you not seen Edward's jaw line?" I nodded. I had seen them. I swear, if Edward died his hair he would look like Carlisle. Mrs. Cullen sighed as she continued.

"I lost my first child when I was three months pregnant due to a severe abnormality. The intern, now a resident, treated me and took care of me different from any doctor I have ever known. There were always what I felt sparks between us, a sort of electricity when we talked. We had developed a very emotional bond and deep connection. We had amazing chemistry. We spent time flirting. He joked with me. I admit that I had instigated some of it as well. I actually found myself less worried about diseases and happy just to seem him. He was the highlight of my days. But we didn't do much than talk, yet it felt so much more. My instincts told me that he wanted me to make the first move as he couldn't himself." I leaned in as Mrs. Cullen spoke with a smile on her face.

"So, he was examining me this one time. Just a usually check up. I told him, that he examined me as if something were wrong with me. He responded that he was just reacting to my complaint and asked what else was he supposed to do? I told him that I didn't come for examinations. I come here to see him."

"Then?"

"That was our first kiss and then ten weeks later we got married at city hall. A year later we had Edward and now we up to pace." Mrs. Cullen smiled and I returned her smile. "See, Bella you can't rush these things, nor can you slow them down. When I was sixteen I was ready to jump Carlisle's bones, but time didn't allow it. When he was by my side while I carried another man's child, it wasn't the right moment for me to fall for him. When I lose my child, it wasn't the right moment either. I had to learn from all my mistakes and decisions, ups and downs, to become the woman that would fall in love with him. I learnt and matured and understood what this blonde hair doctor meant to me. It took some time, but when the moment was right-"

"Bang," I whispered Alice's words. Mrs. Cullen nodded and smiled at me.

That… was a love story. So were Alice and Rose's. I sat there thinking about mine and Jake's. Sure it was cute, but it didn't contain this element. It was an epic tale of two souls.

"It's getting late, sweetie," Mrs. Cullen said as she looked at the clock.

"I'm not ready to go home just yet," I sighed, not wanting to see Charlie just yet. And not wanting to sleep under the same roof as James. Mrs. Cullen nodded.

"Hmm… let me call your father and tell him you're staying over tonight," Mrs. Cullen said as she got up.

"I don't want to impose, Mrs. Cullen-"

"Esme, sweetie and you're not," she cut me off and smiled. And I knew she meant what she said. It was at that moment that Mrs. Cullen became Esme to me.

Esme made us both a cup of hot chocolate and she even put a marshmallow in mine. I felt this was what I was missing out as a child. Hot chocolate on cold nights and cold sundaes on hot days. Esme and I were both sitting on the couch with a blanket over us as she took out the family album. Esme told me how she finally rekindled with her parents and they were present on her wedding day with Dr. Cullen. She showed me the photos and pointed out everyone. Dr. Cullen looked so much like Edward when he was young. There was no doubt, Edward was a Cullen. Esme went through the pages and I saw baby pictures of a baby girl. She had a full head of bronze hair and deep green eyes. She wore a pink frilly dress and had a pink head band on. In other pictured Carlisle and Esme were holding this baby girl. My heart fell as I realised this must be Edward's sister that he never told me about. I wonder why he hid her. I thought we had made progress.

"I didn't know Edward had a sister," I mumbled into my mug.

"Edward doesn't have a sister," she sighed.

"But then, who is that," I said as I pointed to the baby girl. In this picture she was holding a doll and had her short hair in pig tails. Must be a cousin or something. Esme laughed.

"That is Edward," she giggled. I gasped as I looked at the pictures again. There was one with the girl in a fairy costume and one in a tiara with flowers. This was Edward.

"I have always wanted a daughter and was sure I was currying one at the time. So I brought all these girl clothes. When he was born I couldn't just throw away all those pretty outfits and toys. I was also quite upset when I found out I couldn't have anymore children. That Edward was my only child. So, because I wanted a daughter so much, and I had all the outfits, I dressed him up as a girl when he was young." She smiled. I giggled as I saw more pictures of Edward as a baby girl.

"He's so cute," I giggled.

"I know. Oh! You have to see these ones," Esme sang as she showed me Edward's baby photos. There where hundreds of photos, more than I had of myself.

"I sometimes think I am to blame for Edward's isolated personality," Esme sighed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Back in Chicago, I showed these pictured to one of the mums at Edward's pre-school. Her son over heard her talking about them and told the whole school that Edward was a girl. He was made fun of when he was a child because of his feminie face. Kids at his old school called him Edwina. Kids can be so cruel sometimes," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Don't I know," muttered to myself.

"It got so bad that Edward started becoming distant from us and other kids. He was having trouble at school as well, trouble concentrating. They thought he might have had dyslexia. His father put him on some medication, but that only made him more distant towards us. We decided to move. Carlisle found a job at Forks and we moved here. Edward quickly made friends with James and was once again that happy little boy I knew." Esme's smile fell and she sighed. "However, I don't think he really forgave me. I think he thinks it's going to happen again. That I'm going to do something and he would have to suffer again. I think he stills resents me for it." Esme turned around and have a small smile. "Am I a bad mother?" she asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"No," I said strongly, "You were there for him. Others would have run away." Like Renee. I was sure Esme knew about Renee, the whole town did. But she didn't mention anything as she nodded her head.

"I was thankful to James," she said quietly.

"James? James Anderson? Why?" I scoffed.

"He was the first one to speak to Edward. I also heard from the teachers that he got in a fight for Edward when a kid made fun of him. James always had Edward's back." She smiled.

I remembered how James tripped Tyler when he was about to hit Edward and took no credit. He didn't do it because he wanted to show off or show Edward how he needed him. He did it because Edward would have gotten hurt.

"I'm worried. They used to be such good friends and now… I wonder what happened."

I happened.

"I don't know. James always seemed like a bully to me," I mumbled.

"Really?" Esme looked in shock. "He's such a sweet kid. Than again, I wouldn't be surprised if he had acted out."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Poor child. His mother died giving birth to him and his father is always out of town. He had a sister, but she's moved out. Kid's all alone. He had sleepovers here when they were young. I remember him looking around our house and us like we were from Narnia or something," she giggled. "He was always interest in both me and Carlisle and had to be dragged by Edward to play video games. He always had this upbeat singing voice when he talked to us. When Edward was gone to do something, he would come to me and tell me about his day. He would tell me how he got a gold star and how he beat Edward at a video game. He would beam when I told him that was amazing and that I was proud of him. He had grown up with Edward. He was here for Christmases and birthdays. Watching us from a distant, wanting. I felt the pain for that child. He had not family holidays. I used to buy him presents as well and tried to include him in our family. As time went by we saw less of Edward, but whenever we met James he would smile and asks us how we were doing. And when I would ask him about his day and school, he actually answered, instead of saying 'fine', 'okay', 'whatever'."

That didn't sound like the James I knew.

"Sometimes, I just think he's lonely. I mean, he lives in such a big place with no one. His father is out, his sister lives in another city and his mother is not with us. I think his only connection was Edward and I'm worried that if that was gone, what's left?"

I starred as Esme as she spoke these words. Which was the real James? The one I knew or the one that Esme did?

We heard a bang sound and next minute Edward was walking inside. He stopped when he saw me on the couch.

"Bella?" he said in confusion. Esme tried to hide the album, but it didn't go past Edward's eyes.

"What is that?" He growled as he pointed to the album.

"Nothing, I was just showing, Bella-" Esme stuttered.

"You told me you threw them out!" He yelled. I cringed at his voice.

"Edward-"

"Why can't you stop? Are you really that selfish?" Edward growled.

"They are apart of you, Edward," Esme said timidly.

"Huh? And that's why you show the whole world," he yelled.

"Edward I-" I was about to explain when Edward turned and glared at me.

"And what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Edward! Don't talk to her like that," Esme said sternly.

"You always wanted a daughter, right? Why don't make her your daughter, dress her up and leave me the fuck alone," he screamed.

"Edward!" I heard Dr Cullen roar. I jumped in my spot. I never heard Dr. Cullen speak in a loud voice, let alone roar. "Apologise to your mother."

"I hate you," Edward hissed at his mother and ran up the stairs.

It was weird as I sat there with a crying mother and tired father. The scene before felt familiar and then I realised why.

I did the same thing with Charlie. Without letting him explain himself first, I started yelling and cursing.

It was a weird sense of Déjá Vu.

(~*~)

I walked up the stair into Edward's bedroom. I told the Cullens that I go talk to him. It was all my fault anyway. I came here and this all happened. And… because I kind of knew how he felt.

I knocked on the door.

"Fuck off!" I heard Edward grumble.

I opened the door and saw Edward lying on his bed, on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow case.

"It's me," I mumbled.

"Fuck off," he grumbled in his pillow. I sighed as I walked over and sat on his bed side, my feet on the side were swinging.

I sat there for a while, waiting for him to say the first words.

"Did you have a good laugh?" he grumbled in his pillow. I didn't want to laugh.

"You looked adorable," I mumbled. He groaned in his pillow. I sighed.

"You're lucky," I said. Edward didn't say anything make. He just scoffed.

"I don't have any childhood pictured. Like baby ones. Apparently, Renee didn't look good in them so she threw them out and she didn't take any that were just of me. She wanted to be the centre of attention," I sighed.

"Just leave, Bella. Go home," he mumbled in his pillow.

"I can't," I said. Edward shot up and glared at me.

"And why the fuck can't you?" he roared. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Oh great. Just cry. That's fantastic," he grumbled and fell back into his pillow. I took my shoes off and placed my feet on his bed, cuddling them.

"James is at my place," I whispered. Edward turned around and looked up at me, his head still on the pillow. "He's sleeping over. I tell my father that James tried to rape me and he lets him in the house to sleep for God knows when. I… I can't sleep knowing he's there. I'm scared that I'll be in my bed and wake up with him on top of me and his hand on top of my mouth…" I cried as I thought about Seattle. Edward sprang up and held me as I cried into his chest.

I cried and held tightly to him. This was what I needed. All day I was looking for something. It was him. I clung to him like my life depended on it as I let all my emotions out. He rubbed my back and soothed me. When the tears stopped I looked up at Edward.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said softly as I sniffed.

"You shouldn't have yelled at your mother," I whispered into his chest.

"She just frustrates me sometimes."

"You shouldn't have yelled at her," I responded.

"I'm not going to apologise," he said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because it was coming to her. I'm not at fault," he huffed as he held me.

"She told me. About why you moved here."

"Is there anything she won't talk about?" he said darkly. I started rubbing my hands up and down his chest. Trying to soothe him.

"She thinks you still resent her because of it," I said. Edward sighed.

"I don't. It was a long time ago. I'm over it," he grumbled.

"Doesn't seem like it," I said as I looked up to him.

"You try having the whole school call you names when you're six," he hissed.

"I have," I replied. Edward looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Touché," he said.

"You shouldn't have taken your anger at you parents," I sighed as I rubbed my hands up and down on his chest.

"Neither should have you," he replied.

"Touché," I giggled softly. Edward chuckled and I held him tighter.

"You're not going to tell anyone about the… pictures, are you?" he said. I could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. I looked up and glared at him. He should know I would never do that. Especially to him.

"Sorry." He smiled, finally understanding.

"I am jealous though," I said with my arms still wrapped around him.

"Jealous?" he asked as he weaved his hands though my hair.

"I always wanted a Hello Kitty tea set," I giggled.

"Ha ha ha," he muttered unemotionally. I looked up and placed my palm on his cheek. He looked down at me with those green eyes.

"I don't think less of you." I told him. He gave me his famous crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

(~*~)

Edward was true to his words and did not apologise. However, he did sit for dinner which was all Esme wanted. Dr. Cullen was less than happy. I had never seen Dr. Cullen in such a sour mood. The room was so serious. I knew I had to do something. I knew what I had to do. I feared to do it. But it was for the greater good.

"How was work today, Dr. Cullen?" I asked as we began eating dinner.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"No interesting stories? I could go for a laugh after the day I had," I said. Dr. Cullen looked up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well since you asked…"

"No, Carlisle," Esme scowled.

"But she asked." Dr. Cullen pouted. He looked like a little child. So adorable.

"Dad please don't," Edward groaned. Dr. Cullen turned and glared at Edward, losing the adorable pout.

"Why? Embarrassed, Edward?" He glared. I quickly tried to divert the topic.

"Please Dr. Cullen. Go on." I smiled. Dr. Cullen beamed a smile back at me.

"Well… I was on duty in the Emergency Room this one time. When a young woman with purple hair styled into a punk rocker Mohawk, sporting a variety of tattoos, and wearing strange clothing, entered. It was quickly determined she had acute appendicitis, so she was scheduled for immediate surgery. When she was completely disrobed on the operating table, I noticed that her pubic hair had been dyed green, and above it there was a tattoo that read, 'Keep off the grass.' So once the surgery was completed, I wrote a short note on the patient's dressing."

"Dad," Edward groaned.

"Carlisle that is inappropriate at the table," Esme sighed, shaking her head. I looked around not understanding what he wrote. Dr. Cullen must have told this story before if Esme and Edward both know the ending.

"What did you write?" I asked.

"Sorry, had to mow the lawn,' both Edward and Esme mumbled out of boredom, obviously hearing this story more than once. Noticing both spoke at the same time they looked up and smiled at each other.

"Hey! You stole my punch line." Pouted Dr. Cullen. I giggled as I remembered Esme talking about how she thought Dr. Cullen was hot when she was young. I realised that everyone was laughing around the table. I smiled as I realised that they were finally acting like a family.

"I can't tell you who, but you know this couple." Dr. Cullen was telling another one of his stories as we ate dessert.

"So this couple hobbled into the emergency room a few weeks ago. The man had his hands around his abdomen and the woman had hers around her head. He was found to have a nasty gash on his penis and his girlfriend was suffering from burns."

I blushed as Dr. Cullen said the 'P' word. God, I was such a child. What do you expect? I have never actually seen one in real life.

"I asked how this incident came about. So what happened was that while the man was making pancakes the woman administered oral sex to the man. While she was orally pleasing him, overcome with passion, he accidentally spilled some hot oil onto her back."

"Ahh," I gasped. That would have burnt. Poor woman.

"That's not the worst bit. Because of the pain, she clamped down and she bit into his penis rather hard."

"Ahh," Edward groaned.

"Wait, there is still more. Subsequently, in agony and desperation, the man ended up hitting the woman on the head with the pan he was using."

"Oh God," Esme gasped.

"He underwent four hours of surgery to repair the damage from her teeth." Dr. Cullen finished his story.

"Was it the Mallory?" Asked Esme curiously.

"I told you, Honey. I can't say," Dr. Cullen groaned. Esme looked at me and smiled.

"It was," she giggled as she nodded her head. Esme then turned to Dr. Cullen in all seriousness. "You know this wouldn't have happened if they used spray oil. I mean, it worked with us."

I sat there like a deer in headlights as Esme and Dr. Cullen talked about their… afternoon delights?

"I think you should show Bella her room?" Edward quickly intervened.

"Yes! It's right next to mine. Come sweetie," Esme gushed as she quickly got up and lead me upstairs.

Esme gave me the guest room that was next to theirs. It was decorated pink and purple, a little too girly for my taste, but still very beautiful. She told me it used to be Edward's until he said he wanted the other room. So when he moved she decorated it as she wished. Esme went to get something for me to wear. I hadn't realised that I had not toothpaste, no clothes or anything. I couldn't sleep in my jeans and a shirt. Esme entered the room with a small light blue satin night dress which ended at mid thigh. I was beautiful and felt great on my finger tips. Esme told me she had this when her and Dr. Cullen where newlyweds and now it was too small for. I told her thanks as she left the room.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom that Esme showed me. Without thinking I turned the knob and walked it. I looked up to find Edward stepping out of the shower and putting on a towel. He had the towel around his backside and was about to fold it, when I walked in. Sadly, for me, I wasn't looking down, or up, I was looking mid-way when I walked in… so. I caught an eye full. I stared and slowly looked up to find a shocked Edward.

"Ehhh…" was the only sound I made as I quickly shut the door, the last thing seen was Edward putting his towel. I shut the door cursing at myself.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I quickly ran towards the guest room and hid there. I jumped on the bed and hid my face in the pillow.

Well… maybe I won't blush so much when someone says the 'P' word.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella?" It was Esme. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "Edward wanted me to tell you the bathroom is free," she said sweetly.

"Umm… Edward?" I asked shyly, blushing like crazy. Apparently seeing it increases the blushing.

"Oh, he's gone to sleep. He's an early sleeper and waker. Goodnight, Bella," Esme said.

"Goodnight, Esme," I said. She smiled. I realised that was the first time I called her Esme out load. She was no longer Mrs. Cullen too me.

I got my night dress and walked to the bathroom, this time checking if anyone was there first. I was taking a shower and realised that I had no soap or shampoo. I sighed and looked around. Esme told me she and Dr. Cullen had a bathroom to themselves. I assumed that the shampoo, conditioner and soap all belonged to Edward. I hoped he didn't find, I thought as I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair.

I walked out of the shower and dried myself off. I was thankful that I at least had my contact solution in my school backpack, forgetting to take it out of Nessie when I got home. I took my contacts out and put on my glasses, then slipped into my underwear and Esme's night dress.

I walked out and was headed to the guest room when I heard music, from down stairs. I followed the music and hid behind the rails as I watched down and saw where the music came from.

It was Esme and Dr. Cullen. They playing a record, I didn't know anyone still had them, in the living room. The danced next to the fire place as the song played on. Esme had her arms around Dr. Cullen's neck and her hand his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his lightly on her head.

Dr. Cullen grabbed on Esme's hand and spined her around, brining her back to him as the swayed together.

Dr. Cullen then grabbed on to Esme's waist and dipped her. They looked at each other and they kissed. I felt like I was intruding so I slowly and quietly got up, just as Dr. Cullen lifted Esme in his arms and started walking up the stairs. I quickly walked into the guest room and closed the door.

I was finally settled in bed, just about to fall asleep when I heard voices from the other room. Words of love and comfort and then… I heard moans and groans. I cringed as I realised what was happening in the next room. I tried not to listen and just fall asleep. It didn't work. It got louder and I heard the bed springs. I gasped and quickly got out of be and headed out of the room. I need to get out. When I got out, I could still hear them. I walked away, back to the stairs, blindly as all the lights were off.

As I walked in the dark I saw a line of light that came from upstairs. The third floor. Edward's library. I blindly walked up the stairs and opened the door. There was Edward sitting at his desk reading a book.

"You really don't knock, do you?" he quipped. I blushed.

"I'm sorry about that," I stuttered as I tried to not picture his… yeah. That. My glasses were slipping down my nose and I pulled them back up.

That's it!

"Umm… I wasn't wearing my contacts in or my glasses… so I couldn't see much. Don't worry," I stuttered as I pointed to my glassed. I could say that I was as blind as a bat. I didn't see anything.

"Thank God." Edward let out a breath.

"Well… I think were even know," I giggled awkwardly. He walked in on me and I walked in on him. Edward chuckled nervously.

"What you doing up this late?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um… well… I… couldn't go to sleep…" I stuttered as I tried to erase my memories.

"Oh…" Edward nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, there was a reason I switched rooms," he said.

"Oh." I nodded. "What are you doing up?" I asked as I walked over to him at his desk. Edward closed the book and sighed.

"Woke up. I don't sleep well. I'm a light sleeper." He smiled lightly.

"Ha! I'm the opposite. An earthquake couldn't wake me," I laughed. Edward quirked his brow.

"But my parents did?" he smirked.

"I wasn't asleep yet," I grumbled as I blushed. I looked around the room to avoid Edward's chuckle and my eyes landed on his piano. I remembered Edward playing Nature Boy and how beautiful it was.

"Hey? What happened to my piano lessons?" I asked him cheerfully. Edward furrowed his brows.

"You want to play now? In the middle of the night?" he asked, confused. I shrugged.

"I can't go to sleep and neither can you," I said simply.

"Fine," he sighed as he got up from his desk, walked around and sat down at his piano. I walked around and sat down next to him. I placed my fingers on the keys and started playing them randomly, creating a horrific sound. Edward shook his head.

"Okay," Edward began, "You first have to learn fingering."

"What?" I gasped and slammed the keys down in shock, creating a disorientated noise. Edward quirked his brow as I blushed in my cheeks down to my neck.

"Piano fingering. You know, finger _placement _on the piano keyboard," Edward smirked.

For a second there I thought he was talking about… my cheeks heated up just by the thought.

"I knew that," I muttered as I blushed.

"Sure you did. You're mind wasn't anywhere near the gutters," he chuckled.

Edward then talked about the importance of… fingering. I blushed every time he said it. It wasn't my fault. It felt like every word he spoke was an innuendo.

"_Our fingering determines our sound. Using different fingers changes dynamics and articulation in subtle and sometimes dramatic ways."_

"_Good fingering is based on the natural shape of the hand."_

"_Ultimately, the goal of fingering should be to achieve the desired sound."_

"_Start very slowly until you can do it smoothly without looking at your fingers, then increase your speed."_

Edward held my hand in his as he explained the rules of piano fingering.

"The first rule of piano fingering is that the shorter fingers play the longer keys, and the longer fingers play the shorter keys. The shorter fingers are the thumb and pinky, fingers 1 and 5," he said as he wiggled my pinky and thumb. "The longer fingers are the index, middle and ring fingers, fingers 2, 3 and 4."

"One of the reasons it's so essential to know all of your piano scales is so you can play the piano with the most natural and effective fingering," he said. I couldn't help and giggle. Edward glared at me. He pushed my hand away and shoved it back to me.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, then forget it," he grumbled. I was surprised by his harshness. Where was the Edward who was locked up with me in the cell? It seemed like Edbot was back. I sighed as I apologised and said I wouldn't laugh.

Edward gave me simple exercises to do to test my piano fingering. I had to ask him something that was going through my head since Esme told me about Edward's past.

"I know it's bad to say this, but I like that you were bullied when you were young," I said softly as I played the keys.

"What?" He hissed. I cringed at his reaction.

"I don't know, it makes you more… human," I said softly, not daring to look at his face.

"Was I an alien before?" he asked bitterly.

"To me," I whispered to myself. But he heard. I didn't dare to look at him, but I could feel his gaze at me. I could tell it wasn't one of angry, but one of realisation. And that gaze was more terrifying than anger. I finally stopped playing and looked up at his face. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. The room felt so intense. I had to do something.

"You looked really pretty in pigtails," I giggled softly. Edward groaned, but it wasn't one of despair. It was more… humorous. I giggled and messed up Edward's hair with my hand, knowing he hated it when you messed up his hair. Edward grabbed my wrist before I could retrieve it. He used his free hand and lifted the flimsy strap of my night grown.

"Nice nightie by the way." He smirked. I gasped and suddenly felt naked by his burning eyes, making my heart beat faster. Edward chuckled as he let go of my hand and told me to go back to playing the keys. I took a deep breath as I tried to play the keys.

"No, that's not how you do it," he growled. Edward was a bad teacher. I had been practising this for an hour and still, he wasn't satisfied. He lacked patience and got up me every second.

"But it's so hard," I whined and crossed my arms.

"It's not that hard." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You do it then," I huffed. Edward smirked as he placed his fingers on the keys and played… perfectly.

"See… I'm not even looking and I can finger better than you." He smirked at he looked directly at me while playing.

"That's because you've been fingering longer than I have," I whined. I looked at his long and delicate fingers as the played beautiful music.

"Well that's not fair. Look at my small fingers. I can't reach the places you can with you super long fingers. You got longer and stronger fingers than me, no wonder your fingering his better than mine," I huffed and crossed mine. I sat there pouting. The room was silence until Edward finally spoke.

"That's what she said," he chuckled. My eyes widen as I took double meaning on what I had just spoken. I cringed and blushed as I turned away from Edward, hiding my face. Edward laughed louder as he pulled me into his arms. I hid my face in his chest as he patted my back.

I don't know when, but somewhere, I fell asleep in his arms listening to his laughter as if it was a lullaby.

(~*~)

I woke up next morning not remembering how I got back into the guest room. I would have happily gone straight to school and not worry about going home. But two reasons stopped me. One, Esme. She told me that my father would have been worried and that I need to talk to him. Things wouldn't get better if I hid of them. And the second, I didn't have clean clothes. I wouldn't have minded if I wore something of Esme, but I needed a clean pair of underwear. That wasn't me talking, that was hygiene.

I drove to school and Edward got a lift from Emmett. Edward was annoyed because Rose would also be in Em's jeep. Let's just say if we thought Rose was bad before, now with her gaining weight she more pissed off than every.

I drove to my house and parked in the driveway. Dad's cruiser was there. I just hoped James wasn't. My hopes were broken the moment I got into the house. There he was talking on his phone on the couch. He looked up and saw me come in, but the looked back down as he talked on his phone.

I glared at him than quickly walked past and up the stairs. Charlie was just about to head down stairs when he saw me and halted in his steps.

"Bella," he sighed in relief and smiled.

"I have to change and get ready for school," I muttered and walked off into my room.

I got my clothes and showered. Usually I would have just taken a shower and decided what to wear when I got into my room. But I didn't feel comfortable walking in a towel in my house. I didn't feel safe in my own home. Than again, it was Charlie's house, not mine. I was in my room brushing my hair when I heard a knock. I jumped, thinking it was James when Charlie opened the door. I looked away and made myself busy in getting ready for school, even though I had nothing left to do. Charlie sat down on the end of my bed.

"Bella I need to tell you something about James," he said out of the blue. That was the good thing about Charlie. He didn't beat around the bush. I pretended I didn't hear him, going on with my silent treatment. Charlie sighed.

"I asked James if I could tell you. It's kind of personal and private. But he said I could, if you promise not to tell anyone, not even Edward." Dad said seriously. I once again ignored him as I walked around the room.

"Will you stop this child like behave and sit down and listen," he grumbled. I huffed in annoyance and then sat on the rocking chair at the far end of the room.

"We took James to the station. I only planned to humiliate him, I didn't know…" he cringed and shook his head. I sat up straight in my chair, curious as to what made him have this reaction. What did Charlie need to tell me about James? Why did he have to ask James's permission to tell me? Why didn't he want Edward to know? What was going on?

"We stripped search him. You know, make him feel vulnerable," Dad mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself about something. Dad looked up and me and stared into my eyes.

"He had marks on his body," Dad said.

Marks? What kind of marks?

"At first we thought maybe he got into fights or whatever. But, there were cigarette burns and…" Dad cringed as he talked about the burns and marks that looked like they were from a previous fight. I now understood what marks Charlie was talking about. Bruises and burns.

"… He had scares on his back. Long and wide marks. We think they might have come from a… belt." I gasped at Charlie's words. A belt? How did James get them from a belt? And Charlie did say that it wasn't from fighting anyone. Then how?

"There were some fresh ones and ones that were quite old," Dad said. Old and new. This wasn't a one time thing. It was happening for a long period. I still couldn't add it up. Not until Dad final called it.

"We think James's dad… beats him." My eyes widen. James gets physically abused from his father.

"We asked James but he denied. But after some time, he finally admitted it, but told us not to tell anyone."

Some how, slowly but eventually, I absorbed what was happening around me. Dad had taken James under his roof when he found out James was being beaten by his father. I felt sick. Here I thought I was unsafe in my home, but truly it was James who was never safe in his home. I felt sick that I was selfish to see my own pain and comfort and miss others well being.

Yes, I had been emotionally abused, but at least I could say that I was never physically harmed. And it wasn't uncommon that with physical pain came the emotional baggage.

I looked at Dad who was staring at me. His face was strong, but his eyes were soft and begging.

"We can't send him back there, Kiddo."

* * *

**AN: Dah Dah Dahhh**

**People who haven't read James POV and having trouble understanding what is going on. I sugguest reading. OMG so much has happened. Yes i wanted them to be in jail and have that 'moment', how do you like Charlie with another plan for revenge of boys that hurt Bella. Jake and James. What do you guys think of James now? Hate or Like? Edward had no part in this one. How about Esme... her questions about her sex life. LOL. How about her love story with the doc. And the doc's stories. LOL the pancake story is true. Google it... if you dare. How about Edward being bullied. I thought it would explain him more. It was kind of last minute and it flowed. I thought it would be a good connection between the two. How about Edward teaching Bella fingering. Sorry... i was giggling the whole time... lol... fingering. Sorry.**

**Okay, if you found some of the scenes fimilar here is a list of show that inspired this chapter... How i met your mother, Supernatural, Daria, Veronica Mars and some stuff from a korean drama. If i offended anyone... Im sorry.  
**

**So much happened hopefully it was worth the wait. Next chap: James story concludes, scene with him and Bella (closure). Charlie has some interesting news that will make Bella want to join the circus. **

**Review and tell me what you guys think. Hope you all loved it. Thanks for reading, sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes and I'm now off to my little cave to hide.  
**


End file.
